FF Battle Royale
by Zephyr V Exe
Summary: ¡Bienvenido al FF Battle Royale! ¡El torneo donde podrás demostrar lo fuerte, poderoso y afortunado que eres! Prepárate para luchar contra una gran variedad de guerreros en una batalla a muerte de todos contra todos. Lucha por la gloria y demuestra que eres el más afortunado para quedar en pie sobre todos tus enemigos. ¡Únete ya! (Crossover gigante).
1. Participantes y OCs

Antes de comenzar, tengo que decir varias cosas:

-Esta lista ya es definitiva, y no se puede modificar para agregar o cambiar la descripción de algún OC.

-Todos los OCs que se mostraran en esta sección del torneo, pertenecen a sus respectivos escritores y son totalmente de su propiedad.

-Y lo siento de antemano si hay algún error en le descripción de sus OCs.

 **[FF]**

 **Battle Royale**

 **Introducción escrita por mi aliado/rival/enemigo. Yo, la escritora, no tengo nada que ver con esto.**

¡Hola! Bienvenido al FF Battle Royale, un torneo entre escritores y sus OCs, en el que se descubrirá quien es el más fuerte, poderoso y afortunado de todos en un combate por la gloria.

La temática de este torneo es simple, serán 100 guerreros, soldados, caballeros, bestias, destructores de mundos y en general cualquier tipo de participante que reciba una carta de invitación o pueda firmar un papel en blanco para nada sospechoso. Todos se reunirán en una isla para luchar por la gloria. Sera un combate a muerte en el que solo uno sobrevivirá, ¡Pero no te preocupes por morir! Gracias al increíble y perfeccionado sistema de reaparición, otorgado gracias a…

[La Antena de Reaparición del Gran Nexo]

-Publicidad inexistente by the face por la que claramente me están pagando-

Si mueres simplemente reaparecerás. Dolerá un poco cuando mueras, pero alégrate, te habrás divertido en un combate a muerte sin tener que preocuparte porque tu vida llegue a su fin.

Las reglas del torneo son simples. Sera una batalla de una hora exacta, ni más ni menos. Solo debe quedar uno con vida. No campear, no destruir todo. Y… Sabes que, olvídate de las reglas por ahora, a nadie le importan hasta que no te culpan por romper una.

Pero bueno… ¡Únete al FF Battle Royale y demuestra que eres el mejor! Y a continuación, la lista de participantes ya inscritos en el torneo junto con sus OCs, y como extra una canción con mensajes subliminales que harán que desees unirte al torneo…

 _Me encanta el Fornite, lo juego todo el día. Esto no es Minecraft, me encanta, que bueno…_

Olvídate de que escuchaste eso, ¿Vale?

Lista de participantes y sus OCs:

* * *

 ** _Cartman6x61_**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre real: Snow White.

Nuevo Nombre: Laugh Madness.

Grupo: las Viudas Negras.

Raza: Pony unicornio.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color blanco como la nieve. Su crin y cola son de color amarillo dorado. Ojos color verde aguamarina. Su cutie mark es una carta con una cara de un joker con sonrisa psicópata junto a una camisa de fuerza ensangrentada. Usa un cibertraje especial (Tendría una apariencia similar al traje de Laughing Octopus de Metal Gear Solid 4, solo que adaptado a su forma pony de color negro con detalles rojo con su emblema del grupo en su pecho).

Personalidad: Muy alocada y gran sentido de humor muy negro, gustando jugar con sus víctimas de manera muy sádica, siempre riéndose sin parar, si se emociona demasiado entra en un estado de frenesí teniendo sus ojos lleno de venas visibles y difícil de controlarse si no se la vuelve a entrar en si por algún medio físico o mental en ella. Algunas veces antes de atacar gusta jugar con sus víctimas aterrorizándolas con sus risas y cantos aterradores, su mayor hobby es dejar marcado en sus víctimas y cadáveres sangrientas sonrisas hechas a partir de algún objeto afilado.

Habilidades: Usa su cibertraje junto con su magia para mimetizar su apariencia en el ambiente o tomando la apariencia de cualquier ser vivo para infiltrase. Usa los tentáculos de su traje como medio de desplazamiento en especial por zonas estrechas y espacios cerrados. Usa un gas negro como su fuera tinta de calamar para nublar la vista de sus enemigos y luego desaparecer. También usa su magia con sus compañeras para volverlas invisibles junto a ella misma.

Armas: Lleva con ella un par de metralletas FN P90 con tecnología avanzada de cambio elemental en los disparos a fuego, hielo, eléctrico y corrosivo.

 **2º OC:**

Nombre real: Feather Night.

Nuevo nombre: Wrath Raven.

Grupo: Las Viudas Negras.

Raza: Pony pegaso.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color negro. Su crin y cola son color marrón oscuro con las puntas difuminándose a rosa fuerte, su crin está atada con una coleta corta. Sus ojos son color naranja. Su cutie mark son varias plumas plateadas ensangrentadas y en llamas. Sus alas son robóticas y tiene una parte de su oreja izquierda cortada. Tiene un cibertraje especial (Al estilo del traje de Raging Raven de Metal Gear Solid 4, solo que adaptado a su forma pony, siendo negro con detalles rojos y su emblema tanto en el pecho como en sus alas).

Personalidad: Siempre está de mal humor, es violenta y provocativa. En ocasiones suele lanzar gritos de guerra como el graznido de un cuervo. En casos extremos puede perder todo su autocontrol y quedar en completa locura de rabia y cegada por la ira, esto hace que sus ojos se pongan totalmente rojos y empiece a soltar espuma por la boca.

Habilidades: Usa sus grandes alas robóticas reforzadas de su cibertraje para atacar, usándolas igual que unos grandes sables cortantes con los que puede cortar todo lo que se cruza en sus vuelos rasantes, usando además un par de propulsores en su espalda para proporcionar extremada velocidad y también usando el potente calor de estos para calcinar a quien esté al alcance de los propulsores.

Armas: Usa tecnología de materialización, permitiendo invocar todo tipo de armamentos, desde pistolas, metralletas, escopetas lanzagranadas, lanzamisiles etc. Todas ellas usando siempre munición de gran poder explosivo, también usando misiles de sus alas que vuelven a materializar en sus alas una vez disparados.

Extra: Wrath Raven está acompañada de su letal mascota Blackbird, su mascota que es un cuervo el triple de grande y con partes robóticas. Él usa sus garras robóticas para atacar. Y posee una habilidad genética que le permite convertirse en diferentes aves elementales de fuego, hielo, electricidad, etc.

 **3º OC:**

Nombre real: (Nombre pony desconocido). Arcoíris Nocturno (Nombre dado por los lobos que la criaron).

Nuevo nombre: Sorrow Sniper.

Grupo: Las viudas Negras.

Raza: Pony terrestre.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color azul marino. Su crin y cola son color violeta oscuro con parte de un ligero color azul verdoso. Ojos color morado. Su cutie mark es un ojo de lobo derramando lágrimas, siendo su pupila una mira de francotirador. Porta un cibertraje especial (Al estilo del traje de Crying Wolf de Metal Gear Solid 4, siendo del mismo tamaño aunque adaptado dentro para un pony, de color negro con rojo y sus flancos el emblema del grupo).

Personalidad: Triste, depresiva y siempre desanimada, estando gran parte del tiempo llorando con tendencias homicidas contra menores de edad para "salvarlos de la corrupción masculina" y con el cibertraje puesto tiende a actuar más como un animal aullando, o básicamente una loba triste.

Habilidades: Su cibertraje está completamente blindado. Posee una extrema agilidad canina. Puede placar fácilmente cualquier vehículo pesado y también atravesar gruesos muros sin problemas, usar su cola como un látigo y usar sus garras extensibles para desgarrar y atravesar cualquier cosa en combate cercano, usando su habilidad aprendida por los lobos de rastrear objetivos con el olfato y siendo amplificado su efectividad con su cibertraje permitiendo localizar cualquier objetivo a grandes distancias siendo campo abierto o en un espeso bosque y en cualquier ambiente climático.

Armas: Su arma principal es un rifle Gauss de energía con 2 modalidades de disparo. El modo normal puede ser disparado como una metralleta con cualquier tipo de efectos en los disparos como electricidad, fuego, explosivo u corrosivo. Y el modo francotirador necesita estar en una posición elevada o escondido donde pueda ver su objetivo a partir de sus diferentes modo de visiones de calor, nocturno o rayos X entre otras (En este modo se necesita salir del cibertraje desde la parte superior de este y manejar el rifle manualmente

 **4º OC:**

Nombre real: Happy Magic.

Nuevo nombre: Puppet Scream.

Grupo: Las Viudas Negras.

Raza: Pony alicornio.

Apariencia: Tiene su cuerno roto. Su pelaje es color marrón ligeramente claro. Su crin y cola son color verde. Sus ojos son color azul sin brillo. Su cutie mark son unas cuerdas de títeres moviendo un cerebro atravesado por un cuchillo. Usa un cibertraje especial (Su traje es similar al traje de Screaming Mantis, solo que adaptado a su forma pony, y de color negro con rojo con la forma de un cuerno completo en su casco y su emblema en el pecho, ademas de tener un recubrimiento metálico en sus alas, estando estas estáticas por completo.

Personalidad: Como líder del grupo, es la piedra angular que controla a las demás miembros del grupo, sin ella, estas fácilmente caerían antes sus principales instintos como la ira, la locura y la depresión total. Siempre neutral y fría, casi nunca cambia su expresión para cualquier situación posible. Aunque visualmente no lo demuestre, siente un gran placer al torturar y hacer gritar a sus víctimas hasta la muerte, o eliminar su voluntad por completo. Cualquier tipo de emoción que tenga siempre tendrá la misma cara salvo en muy raras ocasiones en que tiene expresiones muy claras, pero esto es solo en casos muy especiales.

Habilidades: Suele estar en algún lugar elevado donde puede ver todo el campo de batalla mientras dirige a las demás del grupo de manera mental. Puede usar su alto nivel mental sin el cibertraje, siendo capaz de poder entrar en la mente de hasta 20 individuos al mismo tiempo y provocar diversos efectos en sus mentes como control mental, posesión, locura, psicosis, paranoia, alucinaciones, terror, automutilación, suicidios, entre otros efectos.

 **5º OC:**

Nombre: Dark Arrow.

Raza: Bat pony.

Grupo: Las Diablesas.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color violeta. Su crin y cola son color verde oscuro. Sus ojos son color azul celeste. Su cutie mark son un par de ballestas entrecruzadas dentro de una luna llena. Usualmente usa una capucha y bufanda que cubren su rostro.

Personalidad: De carácter divertida y orgullosa de sus habilidades, muy amigable con cualquier amistad que haga, además de gustar hacer bromas pesadas, y sobretodo molestar a Wrath Raven, su único sueño es competir con quien tenga una mejor habilidad con el arco que ella y conseguirse enamorarse de quien pueda superarla en eso.

Habilidades: Es rápida, muy hermosa y sobre todo letal. Tiene un gran dominio usando con sus ballestas y arco, pudiendo disparar una gran cantidad de flechas por segundo sin fallas apenas. Ademas de que su habilidad más peligrosa es su magia de la sombra, ya sea para pasar sin ser detectada en los sitios oscuros, atacar a traición por la espalda o llegado a medidas más extremas, convertirse en una criatura pura de la sombra por un tiempo limitado, volviendo sus habilidades más letales y veloces.

Armas: Posee varias armas. Un par de ballestas que usa al mismo tiempo, sosteniendo cada una en uno de sus cascos. También porta un arco de precisión extrema. Y por último tiene una ballesta pesada que utiliza virotes con mucha potencia.

Extra: Está la compañía de su mascota Mercury, una masa de metal liquido viviente el cual puede tomar la forma de diferentes tipo de animales según la necesidad.

 **6º OC:**

Nombre: Golden Elementary.

Raza: Pony alicornio.

Grupo: Las Diablesas.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color naranja rojizo, y tienes pecas blancas en su cara. Su crin y cola tiene dos tonos de azul. Sus ojos son color amarillo. Su cutie mark es una esfera de energía violeta con los elementos fuego, hielo y relámpago a su alrededor.

Personalidad: Puede que sea seria y amargada con quienes apenas se acaban de conocer, pero con el paso del tiempo puede ser muy amigable, siendo muy querida por sus 5 amigas del grupo.

Habilidades: Tiene la capacidad de controlar sin problema los 4 elementos mágicos, el abrazador fuego, el invernal hielo, la atronadora electricidad y la más primordial de toda las magias, la arcana. Sus habilidades mágicas tanto ofensivas como defensivas, le permite encargarse de grandes grupos de oponentes sin problema usando objetos con propiedades mágicos para aumentar sus poderes mágicos sea por medio de varas, orbes o atuendos catalizadores de magia.

Rayos de hielo, burbuja temporal, orbes arcanos, ilusión, agujero negro, hidras, son solo una pequeña selección de la gran cantidad de hechizos que conoce esta alicornio, siendo en caso extremo recurrir al hechizo arconte, volviéndose una criatura de pura energía por tiempo limitado, permitiéndole hacer hechizos más letales y poderosos.

 **7º OC:**

Nombre: Justice Plated.

Raza: Pony unicornio.

Grupo: Las Diablesas.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color gris acorazado. Su crin y cola son color entre naranja caqui y llama. Sus ojos son color verde. SU cutie mark es un escudo rodeado de un aura dorada con una maza en medio.

Habilidades: Su musculosa y esbelta anatomía le permite portar una armadura avanzada que cuando la activa la cubre totalmente todo su cuerpo, portando un escudo especial ligado a la magia sagrada de ella, junto su mangual especial capaz de alargarse para convertirse en un látigo con una maza con pinchos en la punta. La maestría en sus habilidades le permite eliminar fácilmente usando tanto su escudo de manera ofensiva como lanzándolo contra varios enemigos y vuelva a los cascos de su dueña.

Puede usar su magia para invocar poderosas habilidades como también a avatares mágicos temporales para apoyo extra, llamar la atención del enemigo provocándolos y en medidas extremas inducirse a un poder mágico volviéndola el doble de grande y ser más peligrosa y letal por poco tiempo, por solo decir que son unas pocas de sus habilidades que esta gran escudera usara en primera línea de combate para no dejar a nadie vivo en su camino.

Personalidad: Fácilmente se la puede enojar si se la confunden con un macho, cuando tiene su armadura de cuerpo completo activada cubriéndole de cabeza a los cascos, pero no le molesta para nada si quien lo dice es otra hembra, y una vez ganada su confianza, será alguien que te protegerá contra cualquier amenaza posible.

 **8º OC:**

Nombre: Sharrok.

Raza: Es una cebra.

Grupo: Las Diablesas.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color marrón oscuro con rallas blancas. Su crin y cola son de color negro con gris claro. Sus ojos son color rojo. Su cutie mark es una mano de zombi saliendo del suelo y agarrando un muñeco vudú.

Habilidades: El veneno es su mejor elemento, los espíritus sus mejores armas, y los no-muertos sus mejores aliados, esta cebra puede causar el caos colectivo contra cualquier enemigo provocando las peores pesadillas conocidas.

Con la ayuda de cuchillos para rituales como muñecos vudú. Puede darle apoyo a sus compañeras y aliado con el poder de la magia oscura y tenebrosa, ya sea con dardos envenenados, plagas de langosta como ranas, invocar a perros infernales tanto como a grandes gigantes como a ejércitos de diminutos seres, aterrorizar a los enemigos, confundirlos para luchar entre ellos, poseer sus almas, son algunas de las habilidades que puede hacer esta cebra oculta tras una máscara tenebrosa.

Personalidad: De carácter sombrío y tenebroso que puede asustar a cualquiera que no la conozca totalmente, y una vez que se la conoce bien ya no debería de tenerse "demasiado" miedo con su compañía.

 **9º OC:**

Nombre: Yellow Monk.

Raza: Pony terrestre.

Grupo: Las Diablesas.

Apariencia: Tiene un físico delgado. Su pelaje es color amarillo. Su crin y cola son de color rosado con coletas estilo oriental. Sus ojos son color violeta. Le falta un trozo de su oreja. Su cutie mark es una silueta humana rezando en posición de flor de loto y emanando un aura blanca.

Personalidad: Es tímida y reservada casi siempre, pero cuando entra en combate cambia totalmente su personalidad a una muy determinada y directa.

Habilidades: Aun a pesar de ser la más pequeña, joven y delgada del grupo, no la hace la menos peligrosa de todo el grupo, tomando ventaja de su anatomía, su alta flexibilidad, puede ocasionar grandes bajas enemigas con tan solo sus cascos desnudos y poder pulverizar las rocas más duras y abollar los metales más resistentes.

Si la situación es necesario, puede transformar sus brazales en armas de cascos (Al estilo de puños americanos), ya sea en modo contundente o con cuchillas afiladas para ocasionar grandes y veloces golpes además de habilidades que puede hasta golpear a varios enemigo de una veloz pasada en menos de un segundo, otra arma a utilizar ganando potencia y menos cadencia de golpes, es un bastón moderno que puede transformar sus puntas de esferas contundentes a largas cuchillas.

 **10º OC:**

Nombre: Fralen.

Raza: Minotauro.

Grupo: Las Diablesas.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color marrón claro. Su cabello es naranja y le llega hasta la cintura. Sus ojos son color marrón oscuro.

Personalidad: Cuando no está en alguna misión, puede ser alguien muy divertida y muy ligona, pero en misiones puede ser alguien muy letal que mejor no toparse con ella. Es una guerrera nata, noble y bien fuerte, totalmente decidida, con una gran voluntad para poder dominar el campo de batalla.

Habilidades: Es una máquina de destrucción viviente, posee una fuerza física incomparable que le permite arrasar legiones enteras de oponentes con mera fuerza bruta sin dejar sobrevivientes. Ella solo se siente viva en el fragor del combate, a medida que recibe o provoca daño, su furia va en aumento permitiendo que sus ataques sean aún más devastadores.

Cuando su furia está al límite, se convierte en una auténtica depredadora sanguinaria diezmando a todo oponente que tenga en frente con torbellinos y desgarrando el suelo con terremotos brutales. Es bien capaz de sobrevivir a ataques salvajes que acabaría con cualquiera sin previa preparación, combinando su resistencia natural con su armadura moderna expansible de cuerpo completo, cubriéndola de pies a cabeza en su totalidad.

* * *

 ** _Comet Galaxy_**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre: Comet Galaxy.

Raza: Pony pegaso

Apariencia: Pelaje de color azul oscuro. Crin negra con una línea roja y cola negra con rojo. Ojos Rojos. Su cutie mark es un cometa con destellos azules. Y tiene puesta una pañoleta negra en el pecho

Personalidad: Es alguien reservado. Es un poco tímido y se suele enojar con facilidad. Le gusta ayudar a sus amigos si estos lo necesitan, incluso a su hermana Stellar Galaxy.

Habilidades: Es un pegaso veloz, no solo en vuelo sino también en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además que tiene un extraño poder que hace que sus cascos o su cuerpo esté rodeado de un fuego azul, cuando solo tiene sus cascos rodeado del fuego azul, hace que sus puñetazos causen quemaduras graves al darle a su oponente y si rodea todo su cuerpo del fuego azul, aumenta de forma abismal su velocidad y así aumenta más lo golpes

Armas: Porta una espada llamada Cosmic Sword, es una espada que tiene el filo como la oscuridad del espacio y la empuñadura es rojo como el fuego de un fénix, la espada se puede cubrir de fuego azul como la de un cometa

 **2º OC:**

Nombre: Spacial.

Raza: Una fénix de elemento espacial.

Apariencia: Su plumaje es color azul oscuro como la noche, las puntas de sus alas son de color negro igual que su pico y tiene los ojos rojos. . Puede adoptar la forma de una alicornio azul oscuro, melena muy larga y cola negra como la oscuridad del espacio, ojos rojos. Cutie mark de una cometa entre azul y negro.

Personalidad: Es alguien tranquila. También es "algo" pervertida sin importar si es macho o hembra, su mente se volvió pervertida por leer revistas de un amigo que no eran aptas para todo público y le gusta fastidiar, o dicho de otra forma poner en situaciones muy incómodas a cualquiera.

Habilidad: Es una fénix feroz cuando se trata de pelear, ella prefiere pelear en su forma yegua que en fénix, puede jugar con la gravedad como si estuvieran en el espacio, su magia es poderosa, puede lanzar hechizos de hielo o que tenga que ver con el frío y también sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo igual que Comet y Stellar ya que puede cubrir su cuerpo de un fuego negro que le aumenta la velocidad y fuerza.

 **3º OC:**

Nombre: Stellar Galaxy.

Raza: Pony pegaso.

Apariencia: Es de pelaje rojo, melena azul con una franja horizontal y cola azul con negro. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una estrella fugaz con destello rojo.

Personalidad: Su carácter es amable, seria, da miedo cuando se enoja y se preocupa mucho por su hermano, a ella no le gusta que la llamen débil porque si no, deseará no haber nacido.

Habilidades: Es una pegaso muy fuerte, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, a diferencia de su hermano, ella va más por fuerza que velocidad, sus cascos se pueden cubrir de un fuego rojo hasta puede cubrir su cuerpo de fuego rojo que hace aumentar mucho su fuerza que puede romper huesos de un golpe aunque también sirve sin tener el fuego.

 **OC Comentarista:**

Nombre: Dark Soul.

Raza: Es un gato negro antropomórfico.

Apariencia: Es del tamaño de un joven potro, tiene ojos amarillos intensos y tiene puesto una túnica morada con capucha.

Personalidad: Es alegre, muy alegre, lunático, pervertido, sádico, infantil, se hace el gracioso burlándose de los demás, rompe la cuarta pared de forma exagerada y siempre sonríe aunque rara veces se enoja o se pone serio.

Este último será un comentarista, no va a participar en el torneo.

* * *

 ** _C-moon19_**

 **OC:**

Nombre: Antony Highway.

Raza: Humano.

Apariencia: De tez blanca, de un metro ochenta y cinco, de ojos café oscuro y notables ojeras en ellos, con el pelo arreglado hacia atrás de color blanco la parte de arriba y tiene los lados rapados y su cabello hay es castaño oscuro, viste solamente una capa negra con capucha, con unos short azul oscuros y unas zapatillas negras, posea varias cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, pero más que todo en el torso.

Personalidad: De actitud tranquila, serio y un poco reservado, tiende a ser alguien observador y cuidadoso, no suele relacionarse con ponys, a pesar de ser tranquilo tiene un temperamento algo explosivo, pero fuera de eso no es alguien que busque problemas.

Armas: Dos dagas arrojadizas, una de color azul oscuro, esta daga tiene la propiedad de teletransportar a su propietario a donde esta se encuentre, siempre y cuando este en un radio de 10 Mt el usuario con la daga, la segunda daga es de color rojo carmesí, esta daga tiene la propiedad que hace a su usuario inmune a la magia, y por ultimo una espada ropera de color amarillo con unas runas grabadas en la hoja, esta le permite a su usuario hacer el hechizo silenciar, haciendo que seres mágicos no puedan usar su magia.

Habilidades: Es un experto en el manejo de su espada ropera y un manejo medio con sus dagas arrojadizas, a pesar de su tamaño no es alguien muy fuerte pero lo compensa con su increíble agilidad, tiende a luchar lanzando su daga teletransportadora para tomar desprevenido a su enemigo junto a su espada ropera, cuando se enoja sus movimientos dejan de ser precisos pero en cambio estos se vuelven más agresivos y rápidos pero dejando aberturas en sus defensa a la hora de combatir.

* * *

 ** _Daviddg0211_**

 **OC:**

Nombre: Natural Star.

Raza: Pony alicornio.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color azul oscuro. Su crin y cola son de coloro azul con dos rayas: Una roja y una amarilla, ojos azules, estatura parecida a la de Twilight, complexión normal.

Personalidad: Es bastante callado y reservado, prefiere tomarse las cosas con calma y no apresurar las cosas, ademas de ser más pensativo que hablador, pensando mucho sobre todo lo que ve, sobre sus situaciones y sus acciones, no se mete en peligros innecesarios, siendo bastante cauto sobre lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Habilidades: Se especializa en la magia elemental del Fuego, Hielo y electricidad, ademas de tener un ojo y oído bastante desarrollados, buenos reflejo y una gran capacidad aeróbica, fuerza bastante desarrollada (no hasta una capacidad sobre-pony).

Armas: Porta un ninjato con capacidad de permitir el flujo de energía elemental con el cual puede ejecutar ataques elementales.

* * *

 ** _Dragón Lector_**

 **1° OC:**

Nombre: Alfredo "Freddy" Renault.

Raza: Humano/Artesano.

Apariencia: Piel café claro. Cabello castaño oscuro corto. Ojos cafés. Complexión fornida. Estatura de 1.73m y a veces aparece un símbolo de un martillo y una llave fija cruzadas en su mano derecha, el símbolo incluso atraviesa sus guantes. Tiene 23 años. Usa unos lentes. Una playera sin mangas gris claro con bordes blancos. Un pantalón corto hasta la rodilla negro con dos pares de franjas blancas. Unos tenis deportivos blancos y guantes de pelea blancos de AMM.

Personalidad: Normalmente se muestra tranquilo y en ocasiones despreocupado, es bondadoso con todos incluso con aquellos que no conoce, no le gusta que otros se aprovechen de los más débiles y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a otros aun cuando la situación sea difícil, es bastante astuto y rápido para adaptarse a cualquier problema que se le presente.

Habilidades:

-Practicante de artes marciales mixtas; usa una combinación de kick boxing y judo.

-Usuario de vigorizadores; Sustancias que alteran el código genético de las personas que lo consumen (son de Bioshock Infinite), los que consumió son:

*Seducción; Puede controlar a máquinas y personas de voluntad débil y volverlos sus aliados por un tiempo de entre 15 y 20 minutos, y una resistencia a la manipulación mental.

*Beso del diablo; Le permite generar bombas y trampas de fuego explosivo, además de una resistencia al fuego y calor.

*Cuervos asesinos; Le permite generar una parvada de cuervos.

*Caballo salvaje; Le permite crear trampas terrestres como resortes.

*Jinete eléctrico; Le permite lanzar rayos, generar trampas de cristales eléctricos, y resistencia a la electricidad.

*Tirón de fondo; Genera un tentáculo de agua y trampas de tentáculos que retienen a un enemigo.

*Carga; Crea un torbellino con el que se impulsa con gran fuerza.

*Devolver al remitente; Genera un escudo magnético que bloque cualquier proyectil metálico y le regresa con el doble de fuerza.

*Anciano invernal; Dispara proyectiles de hielo, trampas congelantes y resistencia al hielo y frío.

*Férreo; Esta es una variante que permite convertir su piel en cualquier metal del que conozca su estructura molecular.

-Usuario de ki: Solo sabe lo suficiente como para fortalecer su cuerpo, desconoce la técnica de vuelo y ataques.

-Alquimista: El estudio de transmutar la materia, es capaz de realizarla sin el círculo, nunca la usa con seres vivos (es de Full Metal Alchemist).

-Marca de los Artesanos: él es capaz de utilizar cualquier arma u objeto de procedencia mística, cósmica, divina, demoníaca, etc., Aunque no sea digno o sea un objeto viviente él lo podrá utilizar, los efectos negativos no le afectan y fortalece el poder del arma. Solo las armas tecnológicas con seguridad de alguna clase no son afectadas.

 **2° OC:**

Nombre: Doragon "Lec" Tenshi Akuma Lector.

Raza: Nephilim draconiano.

Apariencia: Piel clara. Cabello corto siendo la mitad de color blanco y la otra mitad de color negro. Sus cuencas están vacías y su piel presenta múltiples cicatrices pequeñas y algunas grandes que se localizan en su cuello, debajo de sus hombros, sobre sus muñecas, bajo su cadera, sobre sus tobillos y una vertical sobre su pecho. Posee un corazón de cristal rojo. Es de complexión fornida y estatura de 2.10m. Tiene 25 años. Usa un traje de gala negro, acompañado de una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, sus zapatillas son de color café, y usa una máscara mitad negra feliz y mitad blanca triste.

Personalidad: Conocido por su compostura caballerosa, honesto, de una naturaleza culta y voluntad inquebrantable, que normalmente se comporta de una manera cortés y calmada a menos de que esté enfurecido, en cuyo caso arremeterá con un nivel bestial de salvajismo. Debido a su naturaleza, tiende al sobre-estrés propio de preocuparse por la seguridad de los demás y a menudo se pone en peligro para salvar a sus compañeros.

Habilidades:

-Experto en armas de asta (lanzas, alabardas, guadañas, etc).

-Experto en armas arrojadizas (cuchillos, dardos, etc).

-Aliento de dragón: Por sus genes draconianos el posee su característica habilidad que se derivan en fuego, hielo, rayo y veneno paralizante.

-Usuario de energía: Es capaz de utilizar su energía divina y demoníaca para hacer ataques de largo y corto alcance.

-Creación de portales: Tiene la habilidad de crear portales en el espacio que le permite llegar a otros lugares, la única condición es haber estado hay antes.

-Dimensión de bolsillo: Espacio dimensional al que puede acceder, lo usa como almacenamiento.

-Separación: Las partes de su cuerpo a través de sus cicatrices más grandes se separan de su cuerpo (como Miss Fortune de Skull Heart).

\- Sentidos agudizados: Debido a la pérdida de sus ojos sus otros sentidos se agudizaron para reemplazarlo, capas de oír un latido a 1km y de oler una gota de sangre a 900m.

-Constitución de dragón: Debido a sus genes draconianos, su piel y huesos presentan una alta resistencia golpes, cortes y las temperaturas altas o bajas.

-Forma guardián: Transformación que multiplica su fuerza y poderes 10 veces; su cuerpo se vuelve el doble de grande, se forma una armadura de escamas blancas y negras, garras en manos y pies, una cola larga, dos pares de cuernos; unos de chivo frontales y otros como de toro a los lados, una aureola dorada, se sobresalen sus colmillos y recupera sus ojos; el derecho es dorado y el izquierdo es plateado.

 **3° OC:**

Nombre: Alfredo "Frederick" Renault.

Raza: Humano/Akuma.

Apariencia: Piel café claro, cabello castaño oscuro corto con un mechón blanco, ojos café, complexión fornida, estatura de 1.73m. Tiene 1 año de edad, pero tiene la apariencia de alguien de 23. Usa una chamarra café. Unos pantalones verdes oscuro. Guantes cafés. Botas militares (Cómo la vestimenta de Spiderman Noir).

Personalidad: Descrito como un punk juvenil impulsivo-hiperactivo sexual, que se molesta fácilmente, es habitual que pierda su temperamento con rapidez y sus acciones juveniles a menudo a él y a otros los mete en problemas, pero secretamente se preocupa por sus amigos y cuando siente sentimientos negativos cerca intenta alegrar o calmar a quien sea.

Habilidades:

\- Practicante de artes marciales mixtas; usa kick boxing y judo.

\- Experto en armas de fuego.

\- Empático del tipo negativo: él puede sentir las emociones negativas en un radio de 10km y fortalecerse de ellas, no le gusta cuando son causadas por él.

-Manipulación de energía: puede controlar la energía recolectada de las emociones negativas para crear ataques de largo y corto alcance o fortalecer sus capacidades físicas y armas.

* * *

 ** _GhostWritercl_**

 **OC:**

Nombre: Lightning Ghost.

Raza: Pony Pegaso.

Apariencia: Pelaje de color verde claro, crin y cola de dos tipos diferentes de verde (Oscuro en la base y claro en la parte de arriba) Peinado tipo Doctor Whooves.

Personalidad: Es alguien competitivo en cualquier sentido, sin embargo, siempre prefiere ganar limpiamente aunque odia perder, también es inseguro cuando se trata de conocer nuevas personas (o ponys) pero una vez que agarra confianza, es alguien agradable. También no duda en ayudar a los demás cuando están en peligro, incluso cuando la situación es peligrosa, sin embargo, sabe cuándo alguien no tiene salvación y aprovecha eso para poder escapar o comprar tiempo.

Habilidades: Gran manejo en armas de fuego, al igual que una gran velocidad al volar. Tiene una increíble precisión a la hora de disparar.

Equipamiento: Casco Nox ERC-3 (Es parecido al casco de nivel 3 del PlayerUnknow's BattleGrounds, solo que con detalles modernos y se puede camuflar debido a un sistema que examina el entorno).

Cuando Lightning lo lleva puesto y lo activa, puede suprimir el sonido de sus pisadas y volverse invisible por 45 segundos. Este se volverá visible una vez pasado el tiempo o cuando ataca a un enemigo. Y también porta su Capa de camuflaje xr1-45, que como su nombre lo dice, se usa para cubrirse con el entorno y es adaptable al terreno, light solo lo usa para perder al enemigo o examinar el terreno.

Armas: Porta con él una Scar H legendaria y un par de revólveres, además de una espada para defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

 ** _Iv Anhell_**

 **OC:**

Nombre: Onyx Blackstar

Raza: Pony pegaso

Afiliación: Guardia nocturna, es el primer pegaso diurno en lograr unirse a la guardia nocturna.

Apariencia: Pelaje color negro. Crin color gris casi plateado en dos tonos. Ojos verdes. Usa una armadura parecida a la de la guardia nocturna pero de color plata con una media luna en el pecho. Su cutie Mark son cinco estrellas plateadas formando un pentagrama

Personalidad: Amistosa, es un pegaso bonachón, capaz de hacer amigos con facilidad aunque no le agrada a todo mundo el siempre intenta ver lo bueno en los demás. Onyx es muy persistente y no se rinde con facilidad. Tiene bastante resistencia como para soportar el golpe y la embestida de un dragón, además de ser tan fuerte como para romperle las alas a un dragón de una sola embestida. Es el novio de la princesa Luna en su mundo.

Habilidades: Al ser un pegaso hace uso de su velocidad para diversos ataques, uno de ellos es girar a gran velocidad alrededor de su oponente y generar una lluvia de golpes. Es capaz de volar a ras del suelo permitiéndole una gran movilidad que confunde a su rival.

Su técnica más poderosa es llamada: estrella fugaz, consiste en elevar a su rival para después caer en picada junto con él ya sea tomándolo o golpeándolo en la espalda (Algo así como el ataque Movimiento Sísmico de Pokémon). Entrenado por la guardia nocturna en ataques sigilosos capaz de ocultar su presencia en las sombras, aún más efectivo en la noche.

Armas: Él prefiere no usar armas pero en su armadura esconde un par de navajas que solo usa en casos extremos.

* * *

 ** _Isaac C.B_**

 **1° OC:**

Nombre: Alexander Fernández Mora.

Raza: Dragón tipo hielo.

Apariencia: Dragón color azul con su bajo vientre de color gris hasta su cola, posee dos cuernos sobre su cabeza, con espinas pequeñas negras desde su frente hasta su cola. Puede volar con sus alas, las cuales son de color negro por abajo y encima son del mismo color que sus escamas, presenta una garra en ambas alas y sus ojos son de un color amarillo.

Personalidad: Un tipo amigable y tranquilo, pero fácilmente pueden sacarlo de sus casillas, aunque no desaprovecha la oportunidad para molestar a sus amigos.

Habilidades: Dragón elemental de hielo, su fuego es de un color azul brillante, este puede quemar o congelar hasta el cero absoluto. Sus escamas al contacto con el frio, genera una protección extra al crear una capa de hielo resistente que lo protege de cualquier ataque (No lo hace inmune a los ataques solo lo hace resistente) Su forma de sus patas y garras le proveen sigilo extra. Al igual que todos los dragones sus garras son armas mortales al igual que una mordida… presenta una leve ventaja contra usuarios de fuego caliente.

Desventaja: Al ser dragón de hielo, no puede estar en contacto con lava, ya que lo debilitaría, no obstante, no lo mataría.

Extra: Alexander fue un humano que fue transformado en dragón, por lo que es algo inexperto, aunque eso no le provoca ninguna desventaja por su tipo (Dragón de hielo).

 **2° OC:**

Nombre: Blake.

Raza: Pony alicornio.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es de color verde limón. Su crin y cola son color amarillo. Y su cutie mark es un átomo.

Personalidad: Es bastante sociable y amigable, pero en algunas ocasiones puede ser un tipo irritable. Por otro lado, bromea bastante y siempre mira el lado bueno de alguna situación mala. Es bueno resolviendo situaciones críticas, aunque a veces no le sale como lo planeó.

Habilidad: Actualmente es guardián de los elementos, por lo que su magia es muy poderosa, es bueno atacando a distancia y le es un poco difícil combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Extra: Blake también fue un humano que fue transformado en pony. No le es difícil serlo ya que lo ha dominado.

 **3° OC:**

Nombre: Wildfire Wyld.

Raza: Pony alicornio.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es de color rojo. Su crin y cola son color amarillo. Su bajo vientre es color amarillo. El borde de sus alas presenta un delineado anaranjado, además en su ala derecha presenta una cicatriz muy marcada hasta la naciente de su ala. Su cutie mark es una galaxia.

Personalidad: Es un pony tranquilo y amigable. Es un poco frío y desinteresado, aun así, le gusta ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Habilidad: Es muy hábil descifrando patrones de ataque y defensa, posee una gran variedad de hechizos y defensas gracias a los libros de su padre. Su única debilidad… son los pasteles de chocolate (No quiere decir que nadie lo pueda vencer).

* * *

 ** _Jesus1711_**

 **OC:**

Nombre: Tytoritho.

Raza: Ser Astral (No tiene forma definida, pero normalmente toma forma de Pony Terrestre, ya que se siente más cómodo con esta forma, y para combates serios usa forma de dragón).

1º Apariencia (Buena): Su cuerpo es negro, con cabellera o detalles blancos con tonalidades de grises (En caso de tener crin y cola cuando es pony terrestre, o cualquier especie que la posea). Sus ojos son de dos colores distintos. Su ojo izquierdo es de color rojo sangre y el derecho es color azul marino. Una característica muy llamativa de sus ojos es que en ambos las pupilas son blancas, y parecen emitir luz.

2º Apariencia (Mala): Tiene su misma apariencia anterior, pero invertida por completo. Su cuerpo es blanco, cabellera o detalles negros con tonalidades de grises (Estos oscuros). Sus ojos son del mismo color pero las pupilas son negras y también parecieran emitir su propia luz.

1º Personalidad (Buena): Es tranquilo, alegre, ocurrente, servicial, trata de siempre ayudar, odia a los que se creen superiores, le gusta sentirse más fuerte que los demás, pero no presumirle al mundo eso. Esta personalidad se encuentra inclinada un 75% al lado bueno, en la balanza de lo que está bien y lo que está mal, cuando se requiere es de mente fría y calculadora, le gusta hacer amigos, esta personalidad tiene el control la mayor parte del tiempo. Solo hace lo necesario.

2º Personalidad (Mala): Es tranquilo, serio, muy reservado. Mira siempre por él y actúa conforme lo que lo beneficiará más. Odia a todos. Le encanta demostrar lo fuerte e invencible que es y demostrárselo al mundo. Esta personalidad se encuentra inclinada un 75% al lado malo, en la balanza de lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Es de mente fría y calculadora. No le gusta mucho la compañía. Esta personalidad solo sale cuando la parte buena está inestable(O En caso de emergencia). Solo hace lo necesario.

Habilidades: Fuera del plano material posee un poder omnipotente, pero al volverse mortal y pasar al plano físico, pierde la mayoría de sus poderes. De esta forma posee habilidades de un nivel superior a las que posee Discord, ademas de que cuenta con un gran nivel de resistencia a los ataques físicos y mágicos, siempre y cuando estos últimos no sean ataques mágicos puros.

Datos extra: No por tener una personalidad mala y una buena, será villano y héroe, solo que una mira más para él y el otro mira para los demás. A pesar de ser realmente poderoso, siempre pelea con el nivel de poder de su contrincante, más sin embargo la fuerza y resistencia son parte de su forma física, a veces se le olvida que puede hacer y que no (habilidades).

A pesar de que parezca invencible se le puede vencer muy fácilmente, posee una debilidad enorme a los sentimientos, en especial el amor, si este se enamora de su contrincante no podrá hacerle absolutamente nada, por nada del mundo trates de hacerle algo a quien ama ya que este simplemente te desaparecerá, aunque es muy poco probable que eso pase ya que no se ha vuelto a enamorar desde hace billones de años.

También es débil ante los elementos de la armonía en su más puro estado, y lo mismo con la magia blanca, la magia negra y la magia caótica, pero realmente en su más puro estado. Por último, normalmente actúa y se divierte como Discord, alterando su entorno, rompiendo las leyes naturales, etc.

* * *

 ** _Luna Nueva 1499_**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre: Luna Nueva.

Raza: Lobo alado.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color blanco. Tiene un pentagrama de hechicería en sus muslos traseros. Lleva una cadena alrededor de su cuello. Y sus ojos son color negro.

Personalidad: Es alguien bastante tranquilo y alegre, es algo muy raro que se moleste. Le gusta pasarlo bien con sus amigos y divertirse. Al igual que le gusta mucho inventar círculos mágicos.

Habilidades: Tiene magia avanzada variada, y elemental de luz. Usa también muchísimos círculos mágicos para el combate y para muchas otras situaciones. Su otra personalidad malvada (y muy psicópata), llamada Dark Knight, puede llegar a tomar el control de su cuerpo, pero solo cuando me enfado muchísimo y, por ende, lo domina a traición. Sus poderes son casi iguales a los de Luna, excepto por su magia elemental, que es de oscuridad.

 **2º OC:**

Nombre: Alex el Psikaboro

Raza: Humano.

Apariencia: Apariencia de un joven humano adulto. Piel clara. Ojos grises. Cabello negro. Tiene una larga cola peluda y un par de orejas de lobo. Usa una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones negros, unas zapatillas negras con detalles blancos y unos guantes negros sin dedos.

Personalidad: Muy serio, frío y distante. Muy solitario, aunque cuando quiere, es capaz de pasárselo bien en compañía. Casi nunca sonríe, y cuando lo hace, su sonrisa parece malvada, aunque no posea maldad en su interior. También tiene un factor psicológico algo filosófico, puesto que a veces hace reflexiones realmente sabias. Puede parecer que le importan un bledo los demás seres vivientes, pero es más que capaz de darlo todo por sus pocos amigos y por su familia.

Habilidades: Los poderes de Alex se componen de: Eoloquinesis (Técnicas de manipulación del aire), Hidroquinesis (Control mental del agua, vapor y hielo, así como cierto control sobre la sangre de los seres vivos y sobre las nubes), Geoquinesis (Control mental de la tierra, las rocas y las plantas), Piroquinesis (Control del fuego con su fuerza mental) y Electroquinesis (Control sobre la electricidad). Esos son sus poderes elementales, pero también incluyen Telequinesis y Telepatía. Su otra personalidad, Onyx, puede usar sus mismos poderes, pero es muchísimo más violento y agresivo.

* * *

 ** _LifeStalker_**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre civil: Summer Monsoon.

Nombre en clave: Tesla.

Grupo: GARNET.

Raza: Pony pegaso.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color verde claro. Su crin es larga y de color amarillo. Su cutie mark es una nube de tormenta con rayos azules. Tiene 25 años.

Personalidad: Es alegre y simpático en circunstancias normales. Su carácter bondadoso y sincero le permite hacer amigos rápidamente. En combate su carácter cambia drásticamente, siendo serio y con una mente fría y calculadora. Gracias a esto puede tomar importantes decisiones tácticas durante el combate.

Habilidades: Como todos los pegasos, Monsoon cuenta con la habilidad de manipular el clima y a menudo utiliza su afinidad con las tormentas para obtener una ventaja estratégica en combate. Además destaca en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo su especialidad el desarmar a los enemigos para un enfrentamiento más justo.

Armas:

-Una pluma afilada de acero escondida en cada una de sus alas, que le permiten asesinar de forma rápida a un enemigo si fuese absolutamente necesario. Esta arma oculta, ligera y simple de usar se combina a la perfección con el estilo de lucha de Monsoon.

-Carga de twittermitas: Un dispositivo experimental ideado por él mismo y gracias al cual se ganó su apodo "Tesla". Es un recipiente que contiene un pequeño enjambre de twittermitas. Al ser desplegado, las twittermitas son liberadas y atacarán a quien esté cerca, por lo que debe ser utilizado con cuidado.

 **2º OC:**

Nombre civil: Blue Fire.

Nombre en clave: Firebird.

Grupo: GARNET

Raza: Pony terrestre (es un pegaso que perdió las alas en combate).

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color azul celeste. Su crin y cola son color castaño. Su cutie mark es una llama con la forma de un ave fénix. Lleva el mismo uniforme que todos los operadores GARNET, de color negro con acentuaciones rojas. Tiene 30 años.

Personalidad: A diferencia de su hermano (Summer Monsoon), Blue Fire es un individuo de carácter mucho más apagado y serio. Padece de episodios de depresión crónica, aunque nunca le ha afectado en combate, pero si en su relación con sus amigos y su hermano. Por lo general es un pony callado, meditativo y tranquilo. En combate es agresivo, más de lo conveniente. Tiene problemas para seguir órdenes, pero dadas sus altas capacidades como soldado, ha podido llegar a la élite de GARNET junto a su hermano.

Habilidades: Blue Fire posee un poder inexplicable para un pegaso. Durante un breve período de tiempo puede invocar llamas azules que aparecen donde antes estaban sus alas. Estas llamas pueden ser canalizadas en forma de ataques a distancia (bolas de fuego, llamaradas) Este extraño poder le ha ganado el apodo de "Firebird".

Armas: Una porra extensible y un cuchillo de supervivencia. Cuenta con una máscara de gas en caso de que su habilidad provoque un incendio y el humo se convierta en un problema.

 **3º OC:**

Nombre real: Moonlight Orchid.

Nombre en clave: Frostbite.

Edad: 23

Grupo: GARNET.

Raza: Pony unicornio.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color blanco azulado. Su crin y cola son color rojo. Su cutie mark es una orquídea roja. Lleva el uniforme reglamentario de GARNET. Tiene 23 años.

Personalidad: Calmada y algunos dirían "romántica". No es muy social, pero muestra aprecio hacia sus compañeros a su manera. En combate no muestra ninguna piedad por sus enemigos, prefiriendo usar técnicas letales siempre y cuando sus superiores se lo permitan.

Habilidades: Su especialidad es la criomancia, el arte mágica de la escarcha. Cuenta con un amplio repertorio de hechizos de criomancia, algunos creados por ella misma. Sus poderes se ven amplificados notablemente bajo la luz de la luna, una habilidad que ella ha nombrado "Mirada Lunar".

Armas: La mayor parte del tiempo utiliza sus habilidades mágicas, pero lleva también el cuchillo de supervivencia reglamentario de GARNET.

* * *

 ** _LightningmasterXD_**

 **1° OC:**

Nombre: Luis.

Raza: Humano.

Apariencia: Es un chico de piel blanca, unos 20 años, complexión muy delgada, pero no es buena idea subestimar su fuerza o algo parecido, mide 1,82 m, con pelo negro algo largo, ajos azules. Una franela (aleatoria) y un blue jean con unos zapatos Nike que le combinen, simple, sin complicarse la vida.

Personalidad: Es tranquilo, siempre toma las cosas con un poco más de calma, incluso un poco más de la que debería en algunas ocasiones, no será el payaso del grupo, pero de vez en cuando soltará alguna cosa random que por lo general hará reír a los presentes, o a el mismo si está solo.

Habilidades: Después de ciertos sucesos terminó con una fuerza un poco superior al promedio, una agilidad muy superior y lo que podría ser la parte más importante del personaje, obtuvo la habilidad de entrar en "tiempo bala" a voluntad, cuanto está en "tiempo bala" ve los sucesos a una décima parte de la velocidad normal, dándole más tiempo a reaccionar o pensar en algo.

Equipamiento defensivo: Tiene un "teléfono" pero para lo que menos lo usa es para eso. Su dispositivo le brinda un campo de fuerza extremadamente resistente y que funciona a voluntad. Son 3 capaz de campos de fuerza y 3 de escudos de energía, la diferencia entre estos en que los escudos de energía son campos de fuerza que cubren su cuerpo a alrededor de 1 centímetro de él sin tocarlo, si un campo de fuerza o escudo de energía es destruido, tardará aproximadamente 30 segundos en reponerse. También puede hacerse invisible, y detener caídas de grandes alturas sin salir lastimado.

Armas: Lleva consigo una katana y una pistola de plasma, más para aparentar que otra cosa, porque no suele acercarse lo suficiente. Sus armas reales son dos rifles de francotirador, estos no son precisamente grandes pero sus capacidades destructivas son cuanto menos interesantes. Ambas armas usan cualquier munición de su calibre, balas normales, energía, plasma, balas blaster. Los cañones de las armas son ajustables entre 50 y 100 mm. Los rifles pueden combinarse para formar un arma aún más poderosa, dispara una bala blaster especial a mach 5, "elimina" todo en un área esférica de unos 10 metros de radio, tiene fuerza suficiente para borrar más, pero la misma bala crea un campo de fuerza que limita la explosión creando condiciones específicas para ello, el campo permanece durante 15 segundos antes de desaparecer.

 **2º OC:**

Nombre: ¿?

Alias: Night Star.

Raza: Pony unicornio convertida en ciborg para aumentar sus capacidades, añadiéndoles alas. Esto le permite volar, pero técnicamente sigue sin ser alicornio.

Apariencia: Es casi tamaño alicornio. Su pelaje es color cían pálido, aunque gran parte de ella está cubierta o combinada con una aleación muy resistente, así que más parece un cían plateando. Su larga crin y su cola son color violeta pálido con una franja magenta pálido. Sus ojos son de color azul suave, aunque como efecto secundario de ser medio maquina sus irises brillan un poco en la oscuridad. Al contrario de lo que uno podría esperar, a la distancia solo parece una pony un poco más grande de lo normal, pero de cerca se puede notar que sus alas son metálicas y que bajo ellas lleva un par de rifles de plasma de alto poder.

Personalidad: Disfruta de una buena pelea, siempre peleará por sus objetivos, cree que es superior a los demás y planea demostrarlo, aunque sebe reconocer cuando alguien se encuentra a su nivel, y nunca tomará a un adversario a la ligera.

Habilidades: Fuerza, agilidad, resistencia y velocidad sobre pony. Puede volar, usar varios hechizos como: teletransporte, invisibilidad, un rayo mágico incluso más poderoso que sus armas, escudos mágicos bastante resistentes, levitar objetos con su magia como cualquier unicornio. También tiene dos fuentes de energía que la mantendrás funcionando el tiempo que sea necesario, si lograsen acabar con ella, no habría nada que mantuviese los niveles estables y terminaría explotando y llevándose a todos los que están "cerca".

Defensa/supervivencia: En su cuerpo hay dos dispositivos que le permiten regenerar cualquier parte de ella que sea destruida, adicionalmente, tiene otros dos que se encargar de reparar cualquier daño a las partes cibernéticas, o reconstruirlas si son eliminadas, y finalmente tiene una gran cantidad de nanomáquinas en ella que le permitirá convertir cualquier cuerpo extraño que se incruste en ella, o escombro cercano en materiales para repararla.

Armas: Solo tiene sus rifles de plasma que están bajo sus alas, no los usa mucho, pero pueden ser muy útiles, aunque también puede hacer aparecer una buena cantidad de armas usando su magia, se limita a armas como espada o cosas de ese estilo. Hay que decir que sus alas también son armas, ya que estas son realmente afiladas.

* * *

 ** _Mr.E's-pen_**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre: Gran Maestra East Wind.

Fanfic: Caballeros del Silencio, ir y enseñar a todos. (My little pony).

Raza: Pony terrestre.

Apariencia: Pelaje color azul marino. Crin y cola rubias. Ojos verdes. Su cutie Mark es una chispa de magia, pero color negro, pues es magia de las sombras.

Personalidad: Buen corazón, se desvive por la educación. Su gran meta es que la educación sea libre para todos. Para eso, llega a extremos de robar documentos de las academias más prestigiosas, y hacer miles de copias ilegales para repartirlos entre todos. No siente respeto por la autoridad. Para ella es más importante el bien común.

Breve historia: desde pequeña siempre quiso aprender magia, pero nadie la tomó en serio, hasta que fue detectada por el último miembro de una antigua orden de caballeros. Ésta fue cazada hasta su extinción por enseñar la más negra de las magias: magia de las sombras. Ésta tiene la facultad de ser aprendida por cualquier especie, cualquier raza. No es maligna en sí, sino que se basa en el elemento oscuridad.

Habilidades: Visión nocturna, ve tan bien de día como de noche. Lectura de almas, no es lectura de mentes, sino sentir las intenciones de cualquiera a su alrededor. Es tan fuerte, que puede hasta detectar Changelings. Teletransportación en sombras.

Solidificar sombras, puede hacer que su propia sombra se haga sólida y luche por ella; o, hacer que las sombras de sus enemigos se levanten contra sus dueños. También puede solidificar la sombra de cualquier objeto (armas) y usarlas contra sus oponentes.

Controlar la mente, sólo de los que tienen corazones oscuros. Su nivel de poder equivale a los unicornios de más alto nivel.

 **2º OC:**

Nombre: Luminositè Belle. Hija adoptiva de Rarity.

Fanfic: "El código de los villanos" y "El manual de los héroes".

Raza: Pony unicornio.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color celeste pálido, casi blanco. Su crin y cola son rubia platinada. Ojos verdes. Su cutie mark son unas tijeras de confección.

Personalidad: Su personalidad es retorcida y cruel, pero puede fingir ser tierna y elegante como su madre. En sus palabras, está "enamorada del dolor y el sufrimiento'. Pero ama mucho a Rarity (es totalmente dependiente de ella afectivamente), por lo que jamás lastimaría a los de su propia especie. Sin embargo, captura villanos para desahogar sus tendencias sociópatas, sometiéndolos a las más temibles torturas. Siempre deja vivas a sus víctimas en caso se los vuelva a topar. Entre ella y su mejor amigo, el hijo de Twilight Sparkle, han aterrorizado a todos los villanos a niveles insospechados.

Habilidades: Extremadamente inteligente, inventora y modista como su madre. Su mayor creación son las telas imbuidas con Nano-Máquinas, las cuales le proveen total invulnerabilidad contra la magia, temperaturas extremas, cortes y golpes. La tela, sobre un exoesqueleto metálico, forma un traje de poder; que además está equipado con todo tipo de armas, desde cañones eléctricos, hasta cañones plasma. Igualmente le provee fuerza y agilidad sobreponi.

* * *

 ** _Mr. Zzz_**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre: Meliodas. Se le conoce como Meliodas el pecado de la Ira.

Raza: Pony terrestre.

Apariencia: Tiene el tamaño de un poni adolescente de unos 12 a 13 años. Su pelaje es color Beis. Su crin y cola son color amarillo. Ojos verdes. Y su cutie mark es una cadena roja con cabeza de dragón comiéndose su propia cola formando una forma circular. A pesar de apariencia juvenil tiene más de 3,000 años.

Personalidad: Es franco siempre diciendo lo que piensa de los demás y también muy valiente, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite, sea quien sea o lo que sea. Es muy sereno pero si alguien se atreve hacerle daño a algún amigo, mostrara un enojo capaz de intimidar a los enemigos más poderosos. Es un pervertido de primera y no duda tratar de seducir o toquetear a cualquier yegua que ve, además de que es muy bromista.

Él es el hijo del rey demonio por lo tanto cuando se enoja, sus ojos cambian a un morado oscuro sin pupilas y un símbolo junto a su ojo derecho. De su cuerpo se forman unas llamas moradas que puede manipular para formar alas u otras armas.

Habilidades: Posee una habilidad llamada contra ataque (Full counter) que es capaz de reflejar cualquier ataque y devolverlo con el doble de poder. Es un hábil espadachín.

 **2º OC:**

Nombre: Baan. Se le conoce como Baan, el muerto viviente, el pecado de la avaricia.

Raza: Pony terrestre

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color rojo. Su crin es corta de color blanco. Ojos rojos rasgados como de un zorro. Y su cutie mark es un zorro anaranjado.

Personalidad: Él es inmortal debido a que bebió agua de la fuente de la juventud. No puede morir ya que se regenera de inmediato de cualquier ataque incluso partes del cuerpo, (como Deadpool). Él es muy relajado, pero también es muy avaricioso y toma lo que ve, aunque no lo demuestre en muy bondadoso con quien lo necesita.

Habilidades: Es un hábil combatiente y a pesar de ser un terrestre puede usar poderes mágicos, como su habilidad arrebato, que consiste en robarle el poder o la fuerza a su contrincante y volverse más poderoso temporalmente.

* * *

 ** _Max208_**

 **OC:**

Nombre: Master Mask.

Raza: Changeling.

Apariencia: Tiene los agujeros por todo el cuerpo, pero tiene un aspecto diferente, su melena y cola tienen un color rojizo mientras que tiene partes de su cuerpo púrpuras, demostrando que es un changeling de alto rango, además lleva una armadura color morado muy resistente a impactos de cualquier índole y sus alas son como las de cualquier otro changeling.

Habilidades: Tiene gran conocimiento en la magia y un gran entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de manejar completamente la técnica de camuflaje típica de su especie, solo que mejorada y evita cansancio por un largo uso, además puede volar, aunque prefiere el combate en tierra.

Personalidad: Es amigable y trata de no usar la fuerza letal contra su enemigo en un principio, sino que lo deja sufrir y rogar por su vida, uno que otro problema mental que aún no cura, pero la mayoría del tiempo es tranquilo, pero a la hora de combatir no se detiene hasta completar su objetivo.

Debilidades: solo tiene una, su cuerno, en caso de que sea golpeado con fuerza por cualquier cosa puede afectar su magia de combate y camuflaje por un tiempo indefinido.

 **OC comentarista:**

Nombre: Frank.

Raza: Pony terrestre.

Personalidad: Al haber sido reportero, puede hablar durante largos tiempos, y a veces no se calla por un buen tiempo, aunque se aburre de los demás, es paciente y se emociona muy fácilmente. Le gusta siempre estar tomando café, de ahí que es algo hiperactivo.

* * *

 ** _Nahuel836_**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre: Aziz I. Seagan.

Raza: Kant'cheek.

Apariencia: Un alienígena bípedo de la misma altura qué la princesa Cadence, con pelaje de color azul, otra parte blanca en el pecho y en la cola, cabeza algo grande, hocico chato, ojos pequeños de color negro, con una cresta circular sobre la cabeza y dos matas de pelo hacia atrás que le hacían de barba. Lleva una armadura blanca sin casco y sin guante derecho y una bufanda marrón deshilachada alrededor de su corto cuello. Posee un brazo biónico, siendo este su brazo izquierdo.

Personalidad: Es serio y decidido en la mayoría de las situaciones, pero puede ser bromista cuando quiere aliviar la tensión, o cuando está confiado. Llega a ser algo distante con los desconocidos, pero acepta trabar amistades muy rápidamente con cualquier ser, siempre y cuando este de su lado. Es muy inteligente y estratega. En algunas ocasiones tiende a querer sentir emociones extremas, arrojándose desde ventanas o techos en vez de usar las salidas normales. Mezcla palabras normales con alienígenas.

Habilidades:

*Su cuerpo posee una flexibilidad muy elevada, siendo capaz de doblarse casi en cualquier dirección.

*Gran agilidad, pudiendo esquivar disparos casi sin esfuerzo. Además puede realizar movimientos de parkour sorprendentes.

*Inmunidad mental: En la parte posterior de su cuello tiene implantado un chip qué bloquea sus neuronas cuando siente un intento para controlarlo telepáticamente.

*Su fuerza es equivalente a la de un boxeador experimentado.

*Su resistencia es muy alta debido a que posee tres corazones.

*Radar: Posee un sexto sentido qué le permite "sentir" lo que hay a su alrededor, ya que la cresta de su cabeza tiene la capacidad de poder ser usada cómo sonar o radar. Esto le dota de una capacidad de visión bastante decente, que rivalizaría incluso con la vista de águila (de Assasin's Creed) en nivel de detalle.

*Reflejos: Posee unos reflejos 40 veces más rápidos de los de los humanos.

Armas:

*Dos pistolas de energía láser, de color negro, almacenadas en sus hombros. Sus pistolas disparan cómo si fueran unas metralletas láser. Dos modos de disparo: Letal, que es representado por un color rojo y con propiedades incendiarias, y no-letal, que es representado por un color azul, e inmoviliza. Varían en la velocidad de disparo y que tan precisos son, ademas de ser personalizados.

*Una espada de filo plateado oscuro con pequeñas líneas celestes recorriéndolo, mango dorado en forma de cuña con un botón blanco en la punta y otro del mismo color del mango, oculto en un costado; el arma posee la habilidad de cubrirse de electricidad y lanzar ondas de choque eléctricas, barriendo su entorno con él.

*Escudo Anti-motín: Generado de un brazalete. Compuesto por millones de nanoplanchas de adamantium, el cuál puede cambiar de forma a voluntad del usuario, así como crecer o disminuir su tamaño. Absorbe o desvía cualquier clase de daño, siempre y cuando su portador sea capaz de sostenerlo. Indestructible.

*Bastón eléctrico: Se cuenta solo. Indestructible.

*Armadura militar: De cuerpo completo de un color blanco. Lo protege ante los peligros ambientales, camuflaje y la posibilidad de imitar la apariencia de otros, aunque esto último no funciona totalmente por la falta del casco y un guante.

Extra: Aziz es Comandante del Ejército Terrestre de su raza, así qué sabe bastante de estrategia en combate terrestre y espacial, y es muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia corta. Además de que por su rango fue entrenado para manejar cualquier arma. Su especie es de las más pequeñas en el universo, por lo que tuvieron que aprender diferentes técnicas para poder contra las especies más grandes.

 **2º OC:**

Nombre: Vigil.

Raza: Inteligencia Artificial de origen Kant'cheek.

Apariencia: No posee ninguna, ya que reside en un Holobrazalete que lleva Aziz, pero puede utilizar un enjambre de nanobots luminosos para formar a un Kant'cheek holográfico un poco mayor qué Aziz, con pelaje azul cían y vestido solamente con una capa roja y unos brazaletes negros en los brazos y piernas. Su cresta estaba hecha de puro código binario qué ondulaba, y sus ojos eran totalmente rojos. Su cuerpo exhala luz dorada.

Personalidad: Es sarcástico y algo gruñón, esto último sobre todo cuando Aziz lo desconecta y vuelve a conectar sin su permiso. Es muy inteligente y puede ponerse bastante serio si la situación lo requiere.

Habilidades: Puede hackear cualquier artefacto, por más seguro qué sea. Al no tener cuerpo, combate tomando el control de otra máquina o usando su forma holográfica, que de paso se puede hacer corpórea usando sus nanobots. Además puede, con permiso de Aziz, tomar el control de la armadura cuando él no la usa (al estilo del modo Vigilante de la armadura de Iron Man en Avengers: Era de Ultrón).

 **OC Comentarista:**

Nombre: Nahuel836.

Raza: Pony pegaso.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es de color rojo. Su crin y cola son de color verde. Sus ojos son azules. Y su cutie mark de un engranaje.

Personalidad: Serio, se enoja fácilmente cuando algo le sale mal. Muy inteligente. Le gusta explicar todo.

Este último OC será un comentarista.

* * *

 ** _Nickolas01_**

 **OC:**

Nombre: Nicolás Benoit.

Raza: Pony alicornio antropomórfico.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color verde con algunas manchas negras (En el torso y en su pierna izquierda).Sus ojos son de color rojo. Su pelo esta peinado hacia atrás y es de color negro. Su cola y alas son aspecto filoso y de color negro (No puede volar por sus alas, pero utilizando su magia sí que puede volar) y normalmente viste igual que Vergil (De Devil May Cry 3).

Personalidad: Es algo presumido, pero de igual manera trata de ayudar a sus amigos y a todos sus conocidos en general. También es algo inmaduro y puede llegar a ser muy confiado con los demás.

Habilidades: No tiene un amplio conocimiento mágico. Debido a esto suelo imitar algunos movimientos o ataques de personajes que conoce, y como no sabe luchar mano a mano, así que utiliza movimientos de lucha libre que conoce.

* * *

 ** _Pokeleaf_**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre: Sin "Carlos" Nombre (Su nombre literalmente es Sin Nombre, y su apodo es Carlos).

Edad: 17 años.

Razas: Humano (Forma Real), Leafeon (Forma Alternativa).

Apariencia: ¿?

Personalidad: Despistado, flojo, necio, etc... No muy hablador pero tampoco callado del todo. Confiado un poco de más, pero a pesar de todo es bueno en combate no por las mejores estrategias sino más que nada gracias a sus habilidades. Sin ellas, no sería lo que es ahora.

Habilidades:

-Cambio Parcial: Permite transformar partes individuales del cuerpo en lugar de cambiar completamente.

Extra 1/Hoja Aguda: Permite generar como máximo dos espadas de hierba, las cuales cuestan un poco de energía cada una. Puede reabsorber las espadas para recuperar parte de la energía basándose en el uso dado a la espada, pero solo si está en contacto con la espada a absorber. Cualquier espada que no esté en contacto con Sin Nombre se desvanecerá luego de 15 minutos.

Extra 2/Armonía: Pasiva que iguala el poder de cualquier movimiento Pokémon que se ejecute en Forma Humana como si hubiera sido usado en Forma Leafeon.

¡Cambio!: Pasiva que permite cambiar a voluntad entre formas.

Extra 1/Acción-Reacción: Pasiva que hace el cambiar formas suceder en un parpadeo.

Extra 2/Cambio Forzado v2: Pasiva que salva la vida del usuario al cambiarle de forma. Se activa 1 vez en cada forma y al hacerlo restaura la mayor parte de la salud de la forma debilitada y a su vez restaura a medias la salud de la forma a la que se cambió.

-Gema Mágica N5: Una gema incrustada en un colgante el cual solo el portador puede remover. Otorga los siguientes extras...

Extra 1/Campo Absorbe Magia: Pasiva que hace que cualquier energía mágica (incluso movimientos Pokémon de categoría especial) sea absorbida por la gema, anulando totalmente sus efectos. La gema se cargará con la energía que absorba.

Extra 2/Invisibilidad: Permite ocultarse totalmente de la vista de los demás (afecta a cualquier cosa que estuviese tocando al usar la habilidad). Dura hasta 5 minutos en combate o indefinidamente fuera de estos. Se interrumpe al entrar en combate, usar alguna habilidad o recibir contacto por 2 segundos.

Extra 3/Último Recurso: Pasiva que salva la vida del usuario, devolviendo salud basada en la cantidad de energía almacenada en la gema y restaurando enfriamientos de todas las demás habilidades. [Esta pasiva solo se activa al no disponer de Cambio Forzado v2].

Extra 4/Escudo Mágico: Un escudo tipo burbuja que es impenetrable. Dura un máximo de 5 minutos. Pasivamente: El escudo se accionará automáticamente en caso de estar por recibir un daño igual o mayor al 50% de la salud actual. Como añadido, también bloqueará hasta 5 impactos (por ejemplo disparos).

 **2º OC:**

Nombre: Wileska.

Raza: Humana.

Apariencia: Pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura con un moño pequeño en la altura del cuello. Ojos marrón claro. Algo linda, pero también algo plana.

Personalidad: Amiga de la Infancia de Carlos. Es Enérgica pero seria. Parece una humana normal (y lo es) pero ella es extremadamente ágil con su báculo. Astuta y veloz. Y lo más importante es que lamentaras hacerla enfadar. Tiene 17 años.

Habilidades: Tiene muchas habilidades con su báculo, el cual también es mágico. Saltos estilo Garrocha. Golpe Descendente (que puede aturdir o dejar inconsciente al enemigo). Bumerán (el bastón regresará sí o sí a Wileska no importa que se oponga). Como añadido, el bastón es divisible por la mitad. Puede hacer barridos ya sea para derribar oponentes en una dirección o para empujar a todos a su alrededor. Puede dar estocadas que empujan o incluso arrojan al objetivo. etc. Y como extra, puede centrarse en estilos específicos de combate tales como Ataque, Resguardo, Doble, Básico y Concentración.

 **3º OC:**

Nombre y Raza: Leafeon.

Edad: 5 años (años humanos).

[Pokémon de Carlos]

Personalidad: Rebelde, Molesto, Astuto, Arrogante...

Habilidades: Es un Leafeon cualquiera, pero veterano en combates. El Pokémon estrella de Sin Nombre.

 **4º OC:**

Nombre: ¿?

Apodo: "Q"

Raza: Zorra Antropomórfica o simplemente Kitsune.

Edad: Alrededor de 1800 años.

Apariencia: A pesar de haber vivido casi 2 milenios, mantiene su apariencia joven y atractiva. Sus 9 Doradas colas no demuestran su edad, sino su gran poder. Se rumorea que tiene más colas pero nunca se ha logrado comprobar. Normalmente mantiene en vista una única cola, sin embargo, cuando conoce a alguien muestra las nueve.

Personalidad: Juguetona pero seria. Relajada a tal punto de que se entretiene con sus oponentes al combatir.

Método de Combate: Al enfrentarse a alguien, la mayoría de las veces se divertirá con su víctima, dándole falsas esperanzas de victoria.

Sin importar que tan débil sea su oponente en comparación, ella usará todos sus trucos solo para lucirse. Tras divertirse un poco, tratará de inmovilizar al rival con su gran fuerza física para luego absorber su energía vital ya sea por simple contacto físico o con un beso para terminar más rápido.

Tarda mucho en agotarse, así que intentar agotarla no es una buena idea... ya que puede durar varias horas incluso usando todo su poder.

A pesar de no aparentarlo, es extremadamente fuerte en combate físico. Te lo deja muy claro cuando recibes un golpe contundente con sus colas, las cuales usualmente son muy suaves al tacto.

Si nota que su rival es duro de pelar, no dudará en acabar lo más rápido posible antes de que la situación se le salga de control.

Habilidades:

-Literalmente cualquier habilidad que un Kitsune puede lograr tener... transformarse, magia, absorber energía vital, levitación, invisibilidad, etc...

-Puede teletransportarse a cualquier distancia referente a un objetivo (Solo puede usar como objetivo a alguien que haya absorbido energía vital pero no matado).

Puede ser a cualquier distancia de ese objetivo siempre y cuando sea la misma "habitación cerrada" [Ejemplo: Si su objetivo está encerrado en una habitación, solo puede teletransportarse dentro de la misma. Pero si la puerta de esta habitación está abierta... podrá hacerlo afuera de la misma.])

-Omnisciencia (gracias a su novena cola)... pero no se aprovecha de ello en combate (Solo lo usa para poder divertirse con seguridad de no ser sorprendida).

-Impulso Sangriento: En cualquier momento, puede activar esto de manera inmediata e indefinida con ninguna penalización para lograr un incremento desmesurado de todas sus habilidades. Mientras esté en Impulso sangriento podrá incluso ver en tiempo bala. Solo lo usa cuando se ve en aprietos, ya que puede terminar matando sin querer a su "compañero de juegos".

 **OC Comentarista:**

Nombre y Raza: Vaporeon.

Edad: 4 años (años humanos).

[Pokémon de Carlos y Hermana de Leafeon]

Personalidad: Serena, muy seria e inexpresiva en presencia de Carlos, pero muy extrovertida y divertida cuando no está presente. Inteligente. El Segundo Pokémon estrella de Sin Nombre. A pesar de tener mucha más experiencia...

Habilidades: Lo sabe básicamente todo, con excepción del futuro lejano y una que otra cosa que ella misma no quiera saber.

Esta última OC no participara en el torneo, será una comentarista.

* * *

 ** _Po214_** **(Cuenta en Deviartart)**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre: Káiser D. Emperoor. Edad: 20 años

Raza: Es un Zoanthrope. Los Zoanthropes son humanos con la capacidad de transformarse en bestias. Son similares a los hombres lobo, pero hay una gran variedad de tipos de animales en los que se pueden convertirse y lo pueden hacer su voluntad propia. Él puede convertirse en dragón.

Apariencia: La de un humano de piel clara. Cabello color rojo oscuro. Una ligera barba del mismo color de su cabello. Lleva un parche e uno de sus ojos. Usa una camisa azul, y lleva sobre esta una chaqueta roja con detalles grises. Usa unos pantalones vaqueros azules.

Forma dragón: Se convierte en un gran dragón semi-antropomórfico. Ojos grises. Sus escamas son de color rojo. Tiene un gran par de alas. Y posee largas y afiladas garras.

Personalidad: Al principio se lo muestra como alguien terrible y peligroso, parece un ser desequilibrado que sólo busca combates por pura diversión, sin embargo, posteriormente se ve en él cierta profundidad, a pesar de su carácter se preocupa por sus amigos, con los que tiene una buena relación.

Es un gran amante de la lucha hasta el punto de que se divierte buscando enemigos fuertes, algo agresivo tanto que todos tienen miedo de hacerle frente, pero la verdad que en realidad es una persona de buen corazón, tiene una actitud algo infantil en algunos momentos. Solo hay una cosa que detesta más que los que se aprovechan de otros o los que hacen el mal, y es que insulten a su familia. Es un mercenario, pero no lastima a inocentes.

Sus poderes los obtuvo por medio de magia de reequipamiento, elemental. Tiene la afición de tocar la ocarina y dibujar por pasatiempo, algo curioso es que su dibujo si usa un poco de su poder puede hacerlos reales, pero solo objetos de no más de 2 metros cuadrados y nada exagerado como amuletos de inmortalidad y esas cosas.

Habilidades: Inmensa fuerza, inmensa resistencia, gran durabilidad. Especialidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo de utilizar armas usa una alabarda, una espada, una hacha o una guadaña. Tiene un facto curativo, pero drena mucha energía aún que puede rivalizar con el de Deadpool.

Súper golpe de Velocidad, Puede dar golpes a una velocidad impresionante. Puñetazo de energía, concentra todo su poder de un elemento y da un puñetazo muy fuerte; comúnmente es el puño de furia ya que usa su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo es puño atronado en el cual concentra relámpagos.

Percibir Maldad, puede percibir energía o intenciones malvadas en otros. Una mirada o poder en sus ojos que al utilizar quien lo mire si su voluntad es inferior se siente como una presa herida a punto de morir teniendo enfrente a un depredador sediento de sangre. Por último, sentidos están aumentados a una gran escala.

 **2º OC:**

Káiser (Versión Pony):

Apariencia: Pony terrestre, pero con la capacidad de convertirse en kirin y en dragón.

Forma pony: Semental terrestre de pelaje rojo. Crin y cola de color negro. Ojos azules. Y cutie mark de un escudo metálico de color gris con detalles negros.

Forma kirin: Un kirin de pelaje rojo. Escamas en su pecho y estomaga de color amarillo. Espinas negras en su cabeza. Ojos amarillos. Garras grises en sus patas delanteras. Alas de dragón. Una larga cola roja con espinas grises.

Forma dragón: Apariencia similar que en su forma kirin, solo que en versión dragón.

Personalidad y habilidades: Similares a los de su otra versión.

* * *

 ** _Silverwolf850_**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre: Mike Bluer.

Nombre Celeste: Star Hope.

Raza: Pony celeste alicornio.

Apariencia: Es un pony celeste con alas hechas de luz. Su pelaje era color azul cielo. Su crin es larga y dorada. Sus ojos son color amarillo. Su cutie mark es un engranaje blanco cubierto de un aura color dorada con estrellas y un cometa a su alrededor. Debajo de sus alas de luz en la parte de adentro, estaban dibujadas la cutie mark del mismo. Y lleva puesta una cazadora roja.

Personalidad: Mike Bluer siempre siguió el camino del bien y la justicia. Siempre ayudando a los demás y protegiendo el mundo del mal con su patrulla luchan casi a diario contra el mal. De personalidad alegre y optimista. Al cual le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos como con su familia. Aunque muchas veces suele controlarse, incluso puede explotar de furia o acabar sumiéndose en la tristeza o el miedo.

Habilidades: Como alicornio Mike posee grandes poderes mágicos. Posee grandes conocimientos tecnológicos y científicos al cual los usa con maestría en sus batallas hasta logró crear sus propios tecno hechizos (combinación de la magia con la tecnología logrando conseguir cosas únicas en que ambos elementos por separado no podrían conseguir. Sus poderes se centran principalmente en la luz aunque también domina hechizos elementales.

También posee una enorme fuerza física, capaz de levantar hasta una enorme roca con un casco como si nada. Su naturaleza celeste ángel hace que se alimente de las emociones positivas de la gente que halla en el lugar. Cuando más energía positiva halla, más fuerte se hace Mike, por tanto si acaba en un lugar donde no haya armonía su fuerza disminuirá. Gracias a su entrenamiento aquella debilidad desaparece parcialmente haciendo que quede con su fuerza base.

Armas: Posee una espada conocida como la Knight King y un cuchillo conocido como el Infernal Knife.

 **2º OC:**

Nombre: Darkwing.

Raza: Pony sombría alicornio.

Apariencia: Pelaje marrón y crin marrón oscuro. Su cuerno está ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba. Alas de murciélago. Cutie mark de una esfera mágica de energía oscura (Antes era de un murciélago con las alas extendidas, pero cuando se convirtió en guardiana de la armonía su elemento cambio). Porta una cazadora amarilla oscura y unas pulseras negras en su pata delantera izquierda.

Personalidad: Es una yegua fuerte y decidida. Fue entrenada desde muy pequeña por King Sombra para ser una asesina letal, aprendiendo muchos hechizos sobre magia sombría. Cuando abandonó a King Sombra al descubrir la verdad sobre su origen. Tuvo como tutora a la princesa Luna al cual la enseñaba hechizos, al cual esta gustosa aprendía.

Darkwing suele ser en ocasiones algo testaruda y cabezota hasta no querer pararse ante nada hasta alcanzar su objetivo, llegando incluso a ser algo rebelde en ocasiones. También suele tener algo de mal genio y puede dejarse llevar por la furia en el combate, especialmente cuando hacen daño a sus nuevos amigos como a su mentora Luna.

Habilidades: Tiene grandes habilidades mágicas y domina perfectamente la magia de oscuridad. Tiene grandes cualidades físicas como gran fuerza y velocidad.

Armas: Porta un par de armas conocidas como las Hunter Fang's.

 **3º OC:**

Nombre: Red Fire.

Raza: Pony alicornio robot.

Apariencia: Su pelaje de color rojo. Crin y cola largas color rojo con detalles amarillos como si se trataran de unas llamas. Ojos color naranja. Cutie mark de un corazón de fuego. Porta una armadura tecnológica de color ámbar con rojo tipo valkiria con falda roja.

Personalidad: Es algo vanidosa, le gusta cuidar su imagen y es algo presumida con ello. Pese a ello no duda en dejar de lado su aspecto si es para ayudar a sus amigos o a gente inocente en apuros.

Habilidades: Ella muy hábil con la magia de alicornio, capaz de competir con los mejores magos del mundo. A Red Fire siempre la apasiona el fuego y por eso la mayoría de ataques y hechizos están relacionados con dicho elemento. Nadie controla el fuego mejor que ella hasta en cierto modo, podría considerarse que el fuego es su mejor amigo. Red Fire es toda yegua una y que arde en completa pasión. Su crin y cola como sus alas se prenden con verdadera pasión, cuya intensidad a veces se ve reflejada en ellas su estado de ánimo

 **4º OC:**

Nombre: Ocelot

Raza: Pony terrestre robot.

Apariencia: Su pelaje color marrón claro. Su crin es corta y de color amarillo. Ojos color amarillo. Su cutie mark es una espada y una pistola. Porta un sombrero vaquero marrón, un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello y una armadura tecnológica de color verde. También lleva dos espadas en su espalda.

Personalidad: Ocelot es de carácter charlatán. Se puede decir que es el más positivo del grupo. Siempre con una sonrisa de confianza y haciendo algún chiste, incluso en las situaciones duras y peligrosas. Siempre levantando el ánimo a la gente. Pese a su pinta de tipo duro, en el fondo es todo un bromista. Ocelot rara vez pierde la sonrisa y su actitud positiva, haciendo que en ocasiones su optimismo se contagie al resto de la gente. Un pony digno de confianza y buen compañero.

Habilidades: Su destreza con la espada no tiene igual. Capaz de manejar su gran espada con enorme destreza tanto con ambos cascos que con uno solo. También tiene una gran pericia con las pistolas capaz de incluso espantar las moscas que revolotean alrededor de un gato como si nada.

 **5º OC:**

Nombre: Eye Fox

Raza: Pony unicornio robot.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color blanco. Crin y cola rubias. Ojos de color similar a los de un zorro. Cutie mark de un ojo de zorro con una flecha. Porta un traje azul, una armadura ligera del mismo color, junto con un visor azul en su ojo izquierdo. En su espalda traía un carcaj de flechas, junto con un arco tecnológico (Al estilo del arco de Crysis 3).

Personalidad: Eye Fox suele ser sarcástica al cual ni se corta un pelo en decir lo que piensa en todo tipo de situaciones. Es también una brillante científica. Capaz de analizar químicos y elementos tecnológicos. También suele crear aparatos y otra cosas. Siempre está creando nuevos tipos de flechas para aumentar su repertorio de flechas. Suele cuidar su imagen, no tanto como Rarity o Red Fire. Más bien hasta el punto de estar siempre elegante.

Habilidades: Es una arquera excepcional con una puntería sin igual, capaz de dar con sus flechas siempre en el blanco. Es raro verla usar armas de fuego, pero cuando utiliza dichas armas con enorme destreza y precisión. Cuando consiguió su arma la Predator, se podría decir que su potencia de fuego aumentó enormemente.

 **6º OC:**

Nombre: Vulcan

Raza: Pony terrestre robot.

Apariencia: Tiene un gran tamaño. Su pelaje es color marrón oscuro. Cola color marrón claro. No tenía crin ya que es completamente calvo. Ojos color marrón. Cutie mark de un microchip rodeado de energía azul. Porta una armadura tecnológica plateada que le cubre todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza.

Personalidad: No es alguien muy inteligente, normalmente se lanza al combate sin pensárselo dos veces. Lo que más destaca de Vulcan es lo pervertido que es. Su actitud pervertida es tal, que incluso lo lleva a espiar a las yeguas cuando se duchan, se lavan o se cambian de ropa, siendo la guardia real femenina las más espiadas. Sin dudas estas se la tienen jurada al robot por todas las veces que le han pillado espiándolas en los vestuarios o duchas. Vulcan tiene grandes colecciones relacionados con objetos y revistas explícitas como revistas playbrony, póster de yeguas sexys, fotos de las yeguas cuando se bañan, se duchan o se cambian de ropa (en especial de la guardia real femenina).

Habilidades: Vulcan es un guerrero nato que le gusta estar siempre combatiendo y causar tanta destrucción como le sea posible en sus batallas. Es un gran peleador y sabe usar el armamento pesado como nadie. Por no decir que por sí mismo ya está bastante fuerte físicamente. Siempre esperando que la acción llegue la acción para echarse a la batalla. Prefiere la fuerza bruta y el armamento pesado que emplear la sutileza.

 **7º OC:**

Nombre: Medic.

Raza: Pony terrestre robot.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color marrón. Crin rubia atada con una coleta. Ojos color rojo. Cutie mark de dos cruces, un roja por delante y otra verde detrás de la primera. Porta una indumentaria blanca estilo ninja, con hombreras de metal rojas tipo ninja y rodilleras, además de una gran cruz roja en su espalda. Dicha indumentaria carece de mangas, dejando al descubierto sus patas delanteras. Lleva dos katanas enfundadas en su espalda.

Personalidad: Medic es de carácter tranquila y amable al cual es difícil verla alterada. Cuando hay que curar heridos o enfermos, Medic es una auténtica profesional al cual nunca le tiembla el pulso. Ella con el tiempo, desarrolló cierta sintonía con la naturaleza pese a que ella es una robot. No es raro verla a veces en un bosque sentada en posición de flor de loto encima de un árbol o roca mientras medita, donde algunas aves o animales se acercan a ella sin temor alguno e incluso algunos se suben encima de esta sin que la yegua llegue a inmutarse.

Habilidades: Pese a su naturaleza tranquila, eso no significa que sea un peso muerto en los combates. Cuando hay que combatir, Medic saca a relucir toda su destreza ninja demostrando ser una fiera y fuerte como veloz guerrera capaz de derrotar incluso a los adversario más grandes que ella. Empleando sus habilidades o técnicas ninja como creación de clones, bombas de humo, sustituciones o incluso invocar bestias del bosque o mágicas.

 **8º OC:**

Nombre: Black Wing.

Raza: Bat pony robot.

Apariencia: Su es pelaje color negro. Crin y cola rubia peinada al estilo de Spitfire. Ojos de murciélago color rojo. Alas de murciélago. Cutie mark de una llama azul idéntica a la de Spitfire. Porta una armadura azul y unos googles de aviador.

Personalidad: Black Wing es una hábil acróbata y combatiente aérea. La encanta volar a gran velocidad por el cielo como hacer acrobacias. Al igual que a Rainbow Dash la emociona la adrenalina y las emociones fuertes.

Habilidades: De gran velocidad y precisión Black Wing es una combatiente de primera línea capaz de dar en el blanco con sus ataques de enorme velocidad. Tiene una gran destreza en el combate aéreo o en los combates que requiere grandes velocidades. Su velocidad y destreza es comparable a la de los mejores pegasos de los Wonderbolts o Shadowbolts. Incluso supera en velocidad a Rainbow Dash al cual la pegaso ve a la bat pony robot como su mayor rival a superar, por lo que en cierto modo ambas tienen cierta amistad/rivalidad entre ellas.

 **9º OC:**

Nombre: Ghost.

Raza: Pony unicornio robot.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color azul marino. Crin lacea azul y cola larga del mismo color, con detalles verdes en ambas. Ojos color ámbar. Cutie mark de una capa semitransparente. Porta un traje gris con capucha.

Personalidad: De carácter tranquila al cual suele ser discreta allá donde valla. A veces cuando quiere decir algo, nadie la escucha porque no se dan cuenta de su presencia y cuando se hace por fin notar, asusta a los que están cerca de ella al percatarse de golpe de su presencia.

De forma inexplicable, parece que la gente casi nunca nota la presencia de Ghost incluso aunque esta esté justo a su lado. Incluso cuando esta dice algo o trata de llamar la atención, no parece que la gente se percate de ella y cuando lo hacen, se asustan de golpe al notar por primera vez su presencia.

Aquel defecto hace que la pony fantasma se deprima con facilidad haciéndose sentir sola en ocasiones. Se sentiría completamente sola si no fuera porque Mike y el resto de la patrulla si notan su presencia con normalidad, como los amigos que se acostumbran y entablan amistad con ella, aquello la anima bastante.

Habilidades: Tiene habilidades con la magia siendo la magia de hielo y el agua la predilecta, posiblemente por su actitud fría y pesimista por así decirlo. Es capaz de lanzar rayos de hielo o convocar tormentas de nieve.

 **10º OC:**

Nombre: Camaleón.

Raza: Un changeling (Con la apariencia de los nuevos changelings).

Apariencia: Tiene la parte de la cabeza, patas y caparazón de las alas de color azul cielo. La parte central de su cuerpo es de color naranja. Ojos amarillos. Tiene tres piedras blancas por delante de su cuello. Posee cuatro alas de color naranja brillante. Y un cuerno de changeling en su cabeza.

Personalidad: Camaleón es alguien al cual se podría considerarse prácticamente único. Un completo apasionado de los disfraces al cual siempre se está probando todo tipo de disfraces, desde el más pequeño hasta el más enorme. Tiene todo tipo de disfraces para todo tipo de situaciones. Para infiltrarse, para el combate, para esconderse o para huir de Rainbow Dash cuando esta quiere atizarlo por lo que sea.

Al conocer a Camaleón uno no se puede evitar formularse la siguiente pregunta ¿Por qué a Camaleón le apasiona tanto los disfraces? ¿Por diversión? ¿Por ser su forma de ser? ¿O acaso es para esconderse del mundo? ¿Miedo a que el mundo le vea como es realmente? Muchas incógnitas se encierran en Camaleón. Pese a ello es un buen amigo y compañero. Aparte de los disfraces, suele gustarle ir a hospitales infantiles para entretener a los niños con sus números de disfraces, cosa que a estos les encanta.

Habilidades: Mientras los changelings cambian de apariencia casi cualquier ser vivo, Camaleón va mucho más allá. No solo puede disfrazarse de otras personas, también puede disfrazarse cosas desde pequeña hasta enormes, siendo estas su mayor habilidad incluso a la hora del combate.

 **11º OC:**

Nombre: Blue Sky.

Raza: Bio-androide unicornio.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es de color azul oscuro. Crin y cola color azul claro. Ojos del mismo color. Cutie mark de un escudo de plata con una espada de energía en medio. Porta una armadura dorada tecnológica junto con un escudo de plata triangular y una gran espada de energía.

Personalidad: Blue Sky es un chico agradable y con un gran sentido del deber. Hábil estratega y combatiente. Con un gran sentido del honor que lo impone por encima de casi todo, Blue Sky luchará contra el mal para proteger a los inocentes y a sus amigos, como a su amada Blitzstar.

Habilidades: Blue Sky siempre apoya a sus compañeros con sus técnicas de combate y en caso de problemas, puede convocar paladines robots que se teletransportan hasta su posición para apoyarlo en combate. Entrenando siempre en el arte de la espada del escudo como repasando nuevas estrategias para hacerse más fuerte y mejor

 **12º OC:**

Nombra: White Shield.

Raza: Pony unicornio.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color blanco. Crin y cola rubia con detalles blancos. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un aro de pistones. Porta una armadura tecnológica de combate roja con detalles marrones.

Personalidad: De carácter amable y leal. Fiel a sus amigos al cual los ayuda y protege. Valora mucho a sus amigos gracias a lo que aprendió sobre la amistad. Algo ingenuo pero siempre con buenas intenciones para todo. Actualmente tiene una relación amorosa con Red Fire. La líder de la patrulla.

Habilidades: Tiene una gran variedad de habilidades, ya que posee gran parte de las habilidades de la Patrulla Harmony, aunque también tiene algunas habilidades propias.

 **13º OC:**

Nombre: Holy Blade.

Raza: Pony alicornio.

Apariencia: pelaje blanco, crin y cola azul claro, ojos azules, cutie mark de un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas. Portando este una cazadora roja.

Personalidad: Holy Blade siempre ha sido un alguien de buen corazón. Ayudando a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio. Luchando contra el mal ganándose el agradecimiento de la gente, rechazando las recompensas que le ofrece ya que el solo lo hace para imperar el bien y no por recompensas. Vive en una mansión a las afueras de Ponyville junto con su hermana Dana Blade y su asistenta Kasidi.

Habilidades: Es un imponente semental de gran fuerza y nobleza. Al igual que todos sus antepasados, Holy Blade es un hábil combatiente, experto en el combate con doble espadas como en cuerpo a cuerpo y el dominio de la magia. Usa sus dos armas predilectas la Vandal Heart y la Lion Heart, dos poderosas espadas cuya fuerza aumenta a medida que Holy Blade se hace más y más fuerte, por lo que es en cierto modo un beneficio mutuo entre el alicornio y sus armas.

* * *

 ** _SCRITTORE PASSIONE_**

 **OC:**

Nombre: Satanás.

Raza: Pony alicornio y parte demonio.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color rojo. Tiene varias líneas negras alrededor de su cuerpo. Su crin y cola son de color ceniza con líneas amarillas. Sus ojos son color verde. Y su cutie mark es una llama la cual se mueve constantemente.

Forma demoníaca: Cuando se enoja mucho, se puede transformar en un gigantesco demonio. Su piel es color rojo sangre. Tiene tres grandes pares de alas de murciélago. Ojos color purpura. Y tiene dos largos y afilados cuernos en forma de C. Sus poderes se incrementan mucho al entrar en esta forma.

Personalidad: Es muy serio y se enoja con facilidad, no le gusta para nada que se crucen en su camino. Podría decirse que tiene una personalidad muy explosiva. Además de que no le gustan los conejitos ni nada que sea considerado adorable. No se conoce mucho de este singular pony, solo se sabe que remplazo al satanás original de forma desconocida y de un momento a otro, y gobierna el infierno desde ese momento. Hay rumores de que uso un arma angelical para matar al satanás original, pero no se sabe con certeza.

Habilidades: Tiene control total sobre el fuego. Posee la habilidad de convocar poderosos ataques demoniacos desde lo más profundo del abismo. Una de sus más poderosas habilidades es abrir una puerta al infierno y arrastrar a su desafortunada victima dentro de dichas puertas, a la víctima no se le vuelve a ver nunca después de eso.

 **OC Comentarista:**

Nombre: Scrittore Passione.

Raza: Pony alicornio.

Apariencia: Pelaje de color blanco. Crin y cola de color marrón con líneas amarillas. Ojos color marrón. Sus cascos son de color marrón. Tiene un corto y elegante bigote marrón. Y su cutie mark es una hoja de Word.

Este último OC no participara en el torneo, será uno de los comentaristas.

* * *

 ** _Seba1005_**

 **OC:**

Nombre: Yoshiro Kurogane.

Raza: Pokémon.

Apariencia: Es un Zoroark.

Personalidad: Es alguien muy tranquilo, aunque serio cuando la situación lo requiere. Siempre se preocupa por el bienestar de los que se lo merecen, pero sobre todo se preocupa por su familia, por la cual está dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte. Es fuerte y decidido, y jamás se rinde.

Habilidades: Bloqueo de aura (O cualquier tipo de energía), deformación de la realidad del adversario (O dicho de otra forma, puede crear ilusiones), una gran capacidad de regeneración (Aunque esta habilidad tiene algunas excepciones), capacidad de esconderse dentro de sus propias ilusiones y esconder su propia presencia por completo de cualquiera.

Armas: Posee un arma conocida como la lanza de Yome, un arma que puede bloquear, absorber, y rechazar cualquier energía, y que solo puede ser sostenida por su portador original (Al estilo del Martillo de Thor), a menos que alguien más fuerte la empuñe.

* * *

 ** _TeamWildCross_**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre: Maya.

Raza: Una gata antropomórfica de la raza de los Prrshan.

Apariencia: Tiene baja estatura. Su pelaje es oscuro con manchas violetas. Sus ojos tienen heteromancia ya que en ambos se pueden notar dos colores entre violeta y magenta. Usa una chaqueta de cuero negro con una playera blanca y unos jeans azules.

Personalidad: Maya pude llegar a ser un tanto apresurada y agresiva a la hora de atacar, pero aun así siempre piensa en su siguiente movimiento antes de ejecutarlo. Ella junto con su novia Shaona logran hacer muchas cosas que cualquiera creería imposible debido a su baja estatura, como derrotar dragones gigantes o enemigos directamente colosales.

Habilidades: Súper agilidad, fuerza mejorada, instintos mejorados y resistencia mejorada.

Armas: Cuenta con una ninjato hecha de paladio estelar que sería metal estelar al ser purificado, un par de pistolas beretta personalizadas con la skin Double Dragón, el cual tienen el hocico abierto por donde sale la bala, además que su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda son cibernéticas ya que tuvo un accidente hace tiempo. Su brazo derecho tiene capacidad de crear por determinados tiempos escudos de energía y además que se transforma en un cañón de energía nova.

 **2º OC:**

Nombre: Shaona.

Raza: Una gata antropomórfica de la raza de los Prrshan

Apariencia: Tiene baja estatura. Su pelaje es color grisáceo. Sus ojos son azules. Usa una camisa negra con un chaleco azul, junto con unos jeans negros.

Personalidad: Shaona a muy analítica a la hora de un combate, estudia a su adversario durante sus encuentros o antes de estos si es que tiene algún historial. Ella junto con su novia Maya son un equipo increíble, siendo incluso capaces de vencer enemigos clasificados como errantes de bajo rango.

Habilidades: Tiene conocimiento en artes marciales mixtas, razonamiento avanzado e instintos mejorados.

Armas: Cuenta con una pistola Five Seven con la skin Hyperbeast, una ametralladora Galil AR con la skin Cerberus, un cuchillo mariposa doppler, además de contar con una amplia variedad de granadas como aturdidoras, de flash, de plasma y sus favoritas que son las granadas de pulso electromagnético las cuales dejan inservible cualquier máquina y enemigo en un rango de un metro de diámetro.

(Todas las Skins son del videojuego Counter Strike Global Ofensive).

 **3º OC:**

Nombre: Ayi.

Raza: Conejo antropomórfico.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color azul plateado con manchas negras. Sus ojos de color gris. Viste con una camisa roja arremangada con un chaleco blanco y jeans azules.

Personalidad: Su carácter es alegre y decidido, nunca da un no como respuesta ante cualquier problema a menos que ese problema tenga que ver con su pasado, del cual no le gusta hablar para nada. Y es el mejor amigo de Maya y Shaona.

Habilidades: Súper agilidad, súper salto, ademas que en su ojo derecho tiene un poder ocular llamado Slow Motion que le permite ver todo en cámara lenta por 3 minutos, y también se entrenó en el arte del ninjitsu lo cual lo hizo un oponente bastante formidable.

Armas: Cuenta con un par de katanas hechas de metal estelar y una escopeta recortada de doble barril con doble función de lanza granadas.

 **4º OC:**

Nombre: Araam.

Raza: Un minotauro.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color marrón. Sus ojos son de color negro. Usa un pendiente en su oreja izquierda. Viste con el uniforme de alto grado de la Federación, el cual consiste en un saco negro con la insignia en la espalda, camisa azul y pantalones azules.

Personalidad: Usualmente es tranquilo y algo reservado para el público excepto para sus amigos, tiene una fuerte adicción al alcohol y se le puede ver tomar grandes cantidades de licores sin embriagarse.

Habilidades: Sus habilidades son variadas, desde levantar hasta cincuenta toneladas con ambos brazos, correr hasta 200 kh/h en cuatro patas, su piel es tan dura que ha recibido el impacto de un misil y salió con apenas rasguños notables.

Armas: Cuenta con una gatling de mano de ocho cilindros y un mazo de gravedad de alto impacto que manda a volar a cualquier persona o enemigo que se cruce en su camino.

 **5º OC:**

Nombre: Frederick.

Raza: Es un zorro antropomórfico o Kitsune con siete colas.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es de color azul celeste. Viste con una chaqueta oriental de color verde con el estampado de un dragón en dorado, sobre este una bata medica blanca y pantalón de vestir negro.

Personalidad: Un zorro de carácter temple y sereno, siendo el médico del equipo es bastante ingenioso como acabar con las disputas.

Habilidades: Sus habilidades son peligrosas ya que es maestro de artes marciales entre estos el estilo de la mantis religiosa, del tigre y sobre todo del dragón, ademas de usar un antiguo poder de su raza el cual es el fuego sagrado, el número de colas indica su nivel de destreza.

Armas: Sus armas son un tanto básicas ya que solo cuenta con una pistola Clock y una daga de combate.

 **6º OC:**

Nombre: Vasslik.

Raza: Un águila antropomórfica.

Apariencia: Su plumaje es de color avellana con pinturas tribales. Ojos de color mostaza. Usa una sudadera de color arena con unos pantalones cortos de color café y un cinto de tela de color amarillo, ademas de protectores para sus patas.

Personalidad: El típico payaso del grupo, se la paso haciendo chistes y bromas a todo el mundo aunque cuando la situación se pone seria él también lo hace.

Habilidades: Sus habilidades son que cuenta con dos transformaciones. La primera es Thunderbird, esta transformación hace que Vasslik se vuelva completamente de electricidad y la segunda es la Flamebird, en la cual se transforma en un ser hecho de fuego. Es maestro de artes marciales de su tribu, ademas que sus ojos son tan superiores que puede disparar a una presa en movimiento a 700 kilómetros de distancia.

Armas: Siendo el francotirador está equipado con un Rifle Francotirador clase Z-750 o también llamado Rifle Binario ya que dispara balas de luz solidad con capacidad de destruir hasta el material más grueso y fuerte, está equipado con la skin Worm God, ademas de un Rifle de Energía Z-250 o Rifle de Luz que también dispara balas de luz sólida y un cuchillo de combate.

 **7º OC:**

Nombre: Jet.

Raza: Un ciborg.

Apariencia: Su piel es oscura por el metal de su cuerpo. Cabello blanco y ojos rojos con la esclerótica negra. Viste con hoodie con las mangas rotas de color blanco, jeans negros zapatillas deportivas blancas.

Personalidad: Un joven de carácter alegre y algo irónico, suele ser tranquilo y despreocupado.

Habilidades: Sus habilidades van desde poder hackear cualquier terminal o computadora, conducción de electricidad a voluntad y tiene lanzallamas en las palmas de sus manos, maestro de boxeo ademas.

Armas: Su arsenal cuenta con dagas de energía como una pistola eléctrica.

 **8º OC:**

Nombre: Agatha.

Raza: Humana adulta de piel verde (como Gamora de Guardians of the Galaxy).

Apariencia: Usa playera roja con un estampado de un Zorua con una falda negra, zapatillas convers y una bata médica.

Personalidad: Seria y decida, pero alegre y divertida, su mayor sueño es ser reconocida como la mejor medica militar.

Habilidades: Sus habilidades mágicas son intrigantes, aunque las usa más que nada para curar y aliviar a sus aliados.

Armas: Entre sus objetos tenemos la pistola estándar Clock y un cuchillo de combate, ademas de un libro de hechizos e invocaciones elementales.

 **9º OC:**

Nombre: Rebecca.

Raza: Humana adulta de tez caucásica.

Apariencia: Su cabello es color dorado y sus ojos color ámbar. Viste con una playera azul con una cazadora negra con la insignia de la casa ducal de su familia, pantalón oscuro y botas militares.

Personalidad: Mujer alegre y extrovertida. Busca lo mejor de cada situación.

Armas: Sus armas son las ocho rosas imperiales, las cuales son una espada ropera, un arco, un cetro mágico, una lanza, un hacha, una espada-látigo, una armadura y una túnica mágica. Ademas de dos espadas conocidas como la Savaged Lotus una espada delgada y Violent Lotus una espada gruesa y pesada.

Habilidades: Sus habilidades mágicas son varias, controlando la magia de hielo y de trueno.

Extra: Rebeca siempre está acompañada su gato Sherrys, el cual es un gato elemental o "Rainbow cat". Es un felino del tamaño de una pantera de pelaje azul, holgazán y amargado, pero fuerte y temerario a la hora de pelear. El gato tiene la capacidad de transformarse con cualquier elemento, como tierra, agua, fuego, aire, psíquico, luz, oscuridad, trueno, espectral, sangre, naturaleza.

 **10º OC:**

Nombre: Anum E' Ram.

Raza: Un Errante de la clase Señor Tiempo/Espacio.

Apariencia: Es una especie de hombre de piel oscura y con venas verdes que brillan bajo su piel. Tiene largas y afiladas garras negras. Toda la parte del centro de su cuerpo es pura energía de color entre azul y verde. Sus piernas también completamente hechas de energía. Su torso estaría abierto por la mitad, viéndose toda la energía que recorre dentro de él mismo.

Trae puesta una especie de armadura de un metal oscuro con brillos azules, dicha armadura solo cubre la parte del centro de su torso, sus hombros y la parte del centro de su espalda. Usa una especie de toga de piedra y tela que cubre sus piernas. Tiene protectores metálicos con pinchos en sus antebrazos. Y finalmente llevaba en su rostro una mascará metálica con un par de cuernos, y que solo deja al descubiertos sus ojos, los cuales están hechos de energía roja con bordes negros.

Personalidad: Es apático y muy serio, suele ser un tanto gruñón y a la hora de pelear es un estratega nato, si su enemigo es bastante débil frente a él, suele ser molesto y arrogante.

Habilidades: Sus habilidades son las del controlar el tiempo a voluntad de cualquier forma, hasta quebrar la línea creando diferentes paradojas. También posee la habilidad de manipular la energía cósmica creando todo tipo de hechizos con esta, y hacerlos evolucionar.

Armas: No posee algún arma, salvo su mandoble que es una invocación propia llamada Requiem of the Stars.

 **OC Comentarista:**

Nombre: Heron.

Raza: Pokémon.

Descripción: Es una Sylveon alegre e ingeniosa que viste solo con una fedora negra.

Esta última no participara en el torneo, será una comentarista.

* * *

 ** _Shunk Kisaragi_**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre: Shunk Kisaragi.

Raza: Humano cambiante de apariencia.

Apariencia:

Forma pony: Pony terrestre de pelaje color verde. Crin y cola color amarillo pálido. Viste con un traje de detective color gris y sombrero del mismo color. Ojos verdes y un cubreboca gris.

Forma humana (O forma original): Un humano de cabello rubio pálido, ojos verdes, viste un sombrero de ala ancha azul oscuro, y gabardina del mismo color.

Personalidad: A veces tranquilo, otras filósofo, algunas bocazas, otras alegre y en algunas, prefiere el secretismo. Prefiere la calma y dejar tranquilos a los demás, salvo que la situación requiera acción. Le agrada la búsqueda de información.

Habilidades: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, agilidad, fuerza, técnica y excelente puntería.

Armas: Una paraguas de punta plana, resistente e indestructible, puede ser usado como bastón. Al abrirse, puede bloquear ataques mágicos y de energía a modo de escudo. Puede arrojar naipes afilados a modo de proyectiles. Posee varios gadgets, como un yoyo de tracción automática para escalar oculto en su manga, bombas de humo, o un jetpack miniatura en su espalda. Posee unas cartas que le permite trasladarse de un lugar a otra, así como otro juego de barajas que le permite invocar ataques o criaturas, ya sea para espiar o atacar.

 **2º OC:**

Nombre: Swift Striker.

Raza: Bat pony.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color marrón claro, crin corta blanca, ojos negros. Cutie mark en forma de una luna con alas. Usa una capa con capucha color gris plomo.

Personalidad: Reservado y serio, pero puede mostrarse social en compañía de sus amigos más cercanos.

Habilidades: Vuelo rápido, destreza en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con excelente puntería, lo cual es útil para el uso de armas arrojadizas.

Armas: Proyectiles en forma de cruces, que le sirven como shurikens, así como una cruz de gran tamaño que puede ser lanzada y ademas regresa como si fuese un bumerang. Ademas cuenta con un martillo mágico resistente, que se adhiere a su casco para un control total. Su capa es resistente a algunos ataques, ademas de que tiene bolsillos dimensionales para almacenar varios objetos.

 **3º OC:**

Nombre: Misty Spellhound.

Raza: Pony unicornio.

Apariencia: Pelaje blanco, de crin castaña larga, su ojo derecho es azul, mientras el izquierdo es verde. Su cutie mark son 3 esferas que forman un triángulo (las esferas son roja, blanca y azul). Viste una capa con capucha color azul.

Personalidad: Alegre y enfocada en su deber. Le gusta la tranquilidad, y hacer que prevalezca la ley. Le gustan los adornos.

Habilidades: Sabe de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, posee agilidad, lo que le permite evitar ciertos ataques. Posee un alto grado en manejo de magia. Puede crear hechizos de hielo, fuego y de rayos. También puede crear disparos de rayos mágicos de su cuerno.

Armas: Su bastón, el cual no solo le sirve para protegerse de las armas de sus contendientes, también puede arrojar sus propios hechizos desde este, solo que con más precisión y fuerza. Una reliquia que le sirve para canalizar sus poderes de forma certera.

* * *

 ** _Sheik Darkneus_**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre: Sheik Darkneus.

Raza: Elementales.

División: Protectores.

Apariencia: Es un chico de cabello castaño, ojos rojos, tez casi clara, viste una playera roja con un chaleco negro y una bufanda negra, pantalones negros y botas negras.

Personalidad: Calmada y seria, pero a veces es un poco bromista (lo cual solo lo hace mientras no haya nadie más además de sus compañeras/hermanas).

Habilidades: Manejo de espadas (en especial katanas). Combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Uso de energía elemental con su katana. Y artes ninjas.

Armas: Una katana de un metro de largo, con una empuñadura de color rojo con negro. Su portador usa esta arma concentrando energía elemental en la misma para atacar y defender.

 **2º OC:**

Nombre: Celiana Darkneus.

Raza: Elementales.

División: Protectores.

Apariencia: Es una chica de cabello rubio largo. Ojos rojos. Tez clara. Viste una playera blanca con un chaleco azul y una bufanda blanca, pantalones azules y botas blancas, ademas de usar dos guantes sin dedos de color blanco.

Personalidad: Muy seria (tanto que a veces se toma las cosas muy a pecho), un poco expresiva (solo cuando la molestan mucho explota), relajada (lo mismo como con Sheik/hermano o que la relaje Lis/hermana).

Habilidades: Manejo de armas punzo-cortantes de cualquier tipo. Manejo de armas de larga distancia. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Uso de energía elemental del viento. Y conoce artes ninjas.

Armas: Utiliza cualquier arma punzo-cortante para combate a corto alcance, y cualquier arma de largo alcance.

 **3º OC:**

Nombre: Lis Darkneus.

Raza: Elementales.

División: Protectores.

Apariencia: Es una chica de cabello magenta corto. Ojos magenta. Tez clara. Viste una playera blanca con un chaleco negro y una bufanda blanca, pantalones negros y botas negras, ademas de usar dos guantes sin dedos de color negro.

Personalidad: Es animada, calmada, muy expresiva (Esto es debido a la energía de los elementos).

Habilidades: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Conocimiento en artes ninja. Uso de energía elemental ademas de tomar una habilidad de cada elemento.

-Luz (color de guante negro y estado normal): Curación acelerada.

-Oscuridad (color de guante blanco): Inmunidad a daños.

-Tierra (color de guante amarillo): Súper fuerza y Resistencia.

-Electricidad (color de guante café): Velocidad.

-Madera (color de guante celeste): Senjutsu.

-Hielo (color de guante verde): Congela al contacto.

-Fuego (color de guante azul): Quema al contacto.

-Agua (color de guante rojo): Curación de área.

Armas: Ella no posee ningún arma, pero puede crear armas con el elemento que use.

 **4º OC:**

Nombre: Xetch Darkneus.

Raza: Elementales.

División: Destructores.

Apariencia: Es un chico de cabello castaño rojizo. Ojos rojos. Tez casi clara. Tiene dos marcas de color rojo con forma de rasgadura debajo de los ojos. Viste una playera roja con un chaleco negro, pantalones negros y botas negras.

Personalidad: Calmada (casi todo el tiempo), y maniática cuando pelea con otros

Habilidades: Manejo de espadas (en especial katanas). Combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Uso de energía elemental con la katana. Manejo mínimo de magia de sangre. Y conocimiento de artes ninjas.

Armas: una katana de un metro de largo, con una empuñadura de color rojo con negro, con esta arma concentra la energía elemental para atacar y defender junto con la magia de sangre.

 **5º OC:**

Nombre: Yuat Darkneus

Raza: Elementales*

División: Destructores.

Apariencia: Es una chica de cabello rojo castaño. Ojos rojos. Tez clara. Viste un top de color rojo oscuro, pantalones rojo oscuro y botas rojas oscuras, ademas de portar una gabardina con capucha y un pañuelo que cubre su boca de color rojo.

Personalidad: Desconocida.

Habilidades: Manejo de armas punzo-cortantes de cualquier tipo. Manejo de armas de larga distancia. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Uso de energía elemental del viento. Manejo alto de magia de sangre. Conocimiento artes ninjas.

Armas: Utiliza cualquier arma punzo cortante para combate a corto alcance, y utiliza su sangre para atacar de lejos

 **6º OC:**

Nombre: Zanae Darkneus

Raza: Elementales.

División: Destructores.

Apariencia: Es una chica de cabello negro corto. Ojos negros. Tez clara. Viste una playera negra con un chaleco negro y una cinta de pelo de color negro, pantalones negros y botas negras.

Personalidad: Es Arrogante y manipuladora.

Habilidades: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Manejo medio de magia de sangre. Conocimiento de artes ninjas. Uso de energía elemental ademas de tomar una habilidad de cada elemento:

-Oscuridad (apariencia normal): Inmunidad a daños.

-Luz (color de cinta, una franja de su pelo y chaleco: blanco): Absorción de poderes.

-Tierra (color de cinta, una franja de su pelo y chaleco: café): Súper fuerza y Resistencia.

-Electricidad (color de cinta, una franja de su pelo y chaleco: amarillo): Velocidad aumentada.

-Madera (color de cinta, una franja de su pelo y chaleco: verde): Debilidad en área.

-Hielo (color de cinta, una franja de su pelo y chaleco: celeste): Congela al contacto.

-Fuego (color de cinta, una franja de su pelo y chaleco: rojo): Quema al contacto.

-Agua (color de cinta, una franja de su pelo y chaleco: azul): Absorción de energía.

Armas: ella no posee ningún arma, pero puede crear armas con el elemento que use ademas de usar la sangre.

 **7º OC:**

Nombre: Craft Harmony.

Raza: Híbrido Dragón/Shadow.

División: Exterminadores.

Apariencia:

-Forma humana: Toma la forma de una chica de cabello corto blanco con una franja negra, color de ojos negros con una pupila reptiliana blanca, tez blanca. Viste un top blanco con un chaleco táctico SWAT de color blanco, pantalones blancos tipo SWAT y botas militares blancas, siempre lleva un cubrebocas (Como Kakashi de Naruto, solo que no cubre el ojo) de color blanco.

-Forma dragón: Es como un dragón oriental (un poco parecida a Rayquaza, solo que sin las líneas y la cola) de color negro, cuernos de color blanco, los ojos iguales a la forma humana, toda la parte inferior es de un color gris (lo que es la barriga) y cola en forma de punta.

Personalidad: Agresiva (solo en combates), seria (todo el tiempo).

Habilidades: Vuelo. Control de las sombras. Exhalación de fuego. Conocimiento de diversas artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Armas: En su forma humana utiliza dos pistolas boltok (De Gears of War) de color ónix modificadas que dispara balas normales y balas imbuidas con energía elemental de oscuridad y fuego (por parte de los elementales). En su forma dragón no utiliza ningún arma.

 **8º OC:**

Nombre: Void Warth

Raza: Híbrido Humano/Lighter.

División: Creadores.

Apariencia:

-Forma humana: Es un chico de cabello largo de color negro con una franja blanca, color de ojos blancos aperlados, tez morena. Se viste de un kimono de batalla de color negro con bordes con forma de dragón de color blanco y sandalias.

-Forma Lighter: el color de su cabello sigue siendo del mismo color, pero con un brillo plateado, su vestimenta cambia a una armadura samurái ligera de color plateado con bordes negros.

Personalidad: Calmada (solo en combate), extrovertida (la mayoría del tiempo).

Habilidades: Vuelo. Control de la luz. Conocimiento de magia arcana. Conocimiento de combate con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Armas: En su forma humana no utiliza ningún arma. En su forma Lighter utiliza una naginata con la que puede imbuir con luz y magia arcana.

* * *

 ** _Themoon1997_**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre: Nexus.

Raza: Pony alicornio y diosa.

Apariencia: Es una potra de pelaje color azul. Crin y cola de color azul más claro que el de su pelaje. Sus ojos son de color azul muy brillante, casi llegando a ser blanco.

Personalidad: Tierna, amable, muy alegre y bondadosa, se lleva bien con los niños y con todos. No le gusta que le hablen de su madre, porque la hace sentir triste y comienza a disminuir sus poderes.

Habilidades: Son infinitas ya que es Diosa Divina del Infinito, puede otorgar poderes o despertar el verdadero poder a los seres sin problemas (solo a los seres buenos).

 **2º OC:**

Nombre: Isabella Angelina White.

Raza: Pony alicornio.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color blanco. Su crin y cola son color negro. Sus ojos son color purpura pálido. Tiene grandes alas. Tiene brazaletes de plata en sus cuatro cascos, los cuales todos tienen incrustados en ellos cristales morados. Y su cutie mark es un escudo de plata con una corona encima, y un par de espadas cruzadas por detrás.

Personalidad: Es alguien muy valiente, leal y firme hasta el final, fuerte y siempre busca defender a los más débiles. Aunque no tiene un buen sentido del romance, es alguien muy creativa.

Habilidades: Isabella cambia de atributo a fuego, agua, electricidad, naturaleza, luz, tinieblas, mental, estelar, hielo, mineral, espiritual y selene (poderes de la luna).

Debilidades: No puede agitarse mucho por 3 horas, ya que ella sufre de ciertas condiciones del corazón. Si se agita por más de 3 horas su corazón comenzara a tener estados de taquicardia y de bradicardia, y lo peligroso es que puede tener un paro cardíaco,

Armas: Cuenta las Espadas Leal de la Leyenda y tiene una joya llamada Joya Estrella legendaria. Las espada son de color blanco brillante con detalles azules, y la joya es un corazón que tiene en el centro una estrella.

 **3º OC:**

Nombre: Eclipse o Minerva.

Raza: Pony alicornio

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color blanco. Su crin y cola son de color rojo con detalles amarillos, a veces llega a cambiar de tenerlo de varios colores del arcoíris.

Personalidad: Valiente, leal y decidida, es confiada de su propio poder, aunque no llega a relacionarse con muchos seres a la primera, toma tiempo a llevarse bien con los demás.

Habilidades: En su mayoría, sus poderes están relacionados con los volcanes, la magia fénix y en general todo lo que respecta a magia del fuego.

Debilidades: Al ser sus poderes casi en su totalidad de fuego, el agua y cualquier ambiente frío serian su mayor debilidad.

Armas: Espada Fénix, puede invocar a su bestia sagrada llamada Fennikusu y contiene un anillo llamado Anillo Fénix lo cual le permite aumentar sus poderes. La Espada Fénix es completamente roja con amarillo, está rodeada prácticamente por completo de fuego. La bestia Fennikusu es una fénix color rojo (Parecida a Philomena) pero esta es más grande y lleva una armadura roja. Y finalmente el Anillo Fénix es un anillo de color rojo con amarillo y tiene una figura de un ave roja.

 **4º OC:**

Nombre: Nébula Star.

Raza: Pony alicornio,

Apariencia: Su pelaje es color negro con detalles azules. Sus cascos son de color azul. Su crin y cola son de color morado con azul. Sus ojos son color rosado oscuro. Y su cutie mark es una galaxia con forma de reloj de arena.

Personalidad: Es alguien tranquila y alegre. A veces es firme y fuerte, se lleva bien con todo ser, a menos que la hagan enojar.

Habilidades: Poder de alterar el tiempo y el espacio, pero por ser aun joven solo lo puede hacerlo por 10 minutos como máximo.

Debilidades: Un ser de destrucción o poderes de destrucción.

Armas: Son desconocidas hasta el momento

* * *

 ** _T-50000_**

 **OC:**

Nombre: Matías.

Raza: Humano-maquina-el líder.

Apariencia: Mide 1,90. Pesa 130 kg. Piel blanca y una cara... aburrida; pero sin su piel, la cual en realidad es una simulación hecha con nanomaquinas. Es un exoesqueleto de plasti-titanio (Es como Terminator). Sus ojos son iguales a los de un terminador; solo tiene una diferencia, entre su estructura metálica se pueden divisar sus órganos y en la parte superior de su cabeza tiene una "tapa" de vidrio que deja ver su cerebro.

Personalidad: Psicópata, antisocial, evidente falta de brújula social que provoca, entre otras cosas, constantes bromas de mal gusto aunque él sabe que lo son, solo lo hace para fastidiar y un extraño sentimiento de proteger a los demás, y se cree que es el líder de todo lo habido y por haber, recordándoles de extrañas formas a los demás que son menos que su "suprema persona", aunque esto también lo hace para fastidiar y sin tomárselo muy enserio.

Habilidades: Poderes psíquicos que incluyen: telequinesis (Muy baja, pero logra desviar las balas físicas), lectura de mente (Solo en contacto físico) y detección de seres cocientes en las cercanías; ademas su cuerpo se reconstruye constantemente gracias a las nanomaquinas y sus servos le proveen una fuerza descomunal y una resistencia innata a la mayoría de los daños; puede utilizar cualquier arma, crear cualquier arma, y en general busca materias básicas para poder incrementar sus fuerzas militares, siendo así, construye legionarios, robots que le sirven para casi todo, en fábricas subterráneas o en órbita.

Armas: Sus puños que pueden partir la roca y los metales y una pistola WK 40 de plasma que carboniza la materia al contacto y puede lanzar rocas, su arma más letal...

* * *

 ** _VMCG93_**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre: Seras.

Raza: Changeling antropomórfica.

Apariencia: Tiene una estatura de 2.00 Mt. No tiene los agujeros clásicos de los changelings. Aún posee sus ojos normales de un changeling. Tiene el cabello largo y rojo con rayas negras, se "peina" para que este todo atrás, y no le tape la cara ni sus dotes, y le llega a la mitad de la espalda, nunca se lo acomoda en trenzas o en cola de caballo. Sus alas están enteras, sin agujeros igual. Su piel es de color gris oscuro. Sus pechos son de un buen tamaño. Tiene un buen trasero. Es bonita para los estándares changelings. Normalmente usa ropa cómoda, y si la situación lo requiere, se protege como es debido.

Historia: Ella en los acontecimientos en su historia, después de perder a su primer amor durante la guerra, se volvió una semi diosa. Alimentándose de la energía del cosmos para así no acabarse nunca su poder. Es hábil con la magia y paso los siguientes siglos siendo una especie de heroína para la tierra. Pero sin que nadie lo supiera llego el día en que ella cometió un error fatal un día, cuando encontró otro amor después de tantos siglos, este le dejo después de unos meses saliendo. Y como estaba tan dolida por ello, y enojada, destruyo la tierra.

El castigo que fue dado por los que gobiernan su universo, fue ser enviada al espacio entre dimensiones para que viviera en exilio. Allí ella aprovecho a pasar el rato, con su vieja pasión, siendo una friki, sabiendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ni poder irse a otro universo ya que fue vetada de estos, ella empezó a disfrutar de ver series de distintos universos en que las series y caricaturas (De las que conocemos, pero con tramas diferentes), terminando por disfrutarlo. También se la pasaba viendo que era lo que ocurría en otros universos, lo cual la distraía de lo que había hecho ese día fatídico.

Personalidad: Ella es una buena chica, y nunca quiso hacer nada malo en realidad, fue un momento de pura ira ciega lo provoco eso. Por eso al presenciar que en un universo, se ponía en riesgo múltiples universos, le pidió al dios misterioso que la castigo (Su autor), que le permitiera ayudar a esos universos que no tenían defensa alguna ante esos riesgos, y eso hizo y le permitió ir al rescate de estos. Ella es friki, algo vacilona si la situación no es seria, y no dejara que otra tierra sea destruida de nuevo y se sacrificara si es necesario.

Habilidades: Ella posee bastantes habilidades al ser una semi diosa, como magia poderosa y gran fuerza, pero tiene conocimiento en manejo de armas de cualquier tipo.

 **2º OC:**

Nombre: Demonio Blanco (O White).

Raza: Lobo antropomórfico.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es completamente blanco como la nieve, y a diferencia de otros canes antropomórficos, no tiene pelo extra en la cabeza, y mide apenas 1.80mt, aunque para nosotros es normal, es bajito para los de su especie.

Historia: Gracias a que nació siendo ciego, perfecciono el arte de cazar usando sus otros sentidos, y más cuando fue abandonado a la edad de 1 años cuando aún era un lobo común como todos. Tuvo que cuidarse el mismo desde pequeño, y luego gracias a que se volvió antropomórfico un tiempo después, se curó un poco de su ceguera, pero aún era parcialmente ciego, lo que le permitió usar armas y saber cómo usarlas al menos, para poder cazar las más peligrosas presas y sentir la adrenalina que le gusta sentir al cazar.

Personalidad: Él es un lobo tranquilo, que no te molestara al menos que le molestes, te ayudara si eso significa que le dejaras en paz, él tuvo una numerosa familia y 5 esposas que apaciguaron todos sus deseos sexuales, además de una periodista de forma más reciente, así que no sucumbiría a los deseos carnales con facilidad.

En resumen, es un lobo solitario, un maestro tirador, honorable que no quita la vida a los que se rinden y deciden huir, no busca la batalla, solo se sabe defender muy bien, y aunque le guste cazar, es solo cuando el otro sabe a quién se enfrenta.

Habilidades: Maestro en el uso de armas de largas distancias y armas arrojadizas, y como cual verdadero ninja, puede matar con cualquier objeto que tenga a la mano, así que es mejor no luchar contra él en un espacio cerrado como un edificio de oficinas si aprecias tu propia vida. Y al haber experimentado el poder de estar dentro del mismísimo tejido del espacio y el tiempo gracias a un invento, ahora puede percibir a cualquiera en cualquier lugar, como un omnipresente tirador cuando medita por unos minutos.

* * *

 ** _XDanTeXGB_**

 **OC:**

Nombre: Calypso.

Raza: Pony unicornio.

Apariencia: Unicornio de gran tamaño (casi de un alicornio adulto pelaje). Su pelaje es totalmente negro,). Su crin y cola son de color blanco. Sus ojos son ojos de dragón rojos. Su crin esta peinada hacia atrás.

Personalidad: Su personalidad es bastante neutra. No suele ser enemigo de nadie, si tiene un propósito intenta cumplirlo a como dé lugar, intentando no lastimar a otros de ser necesario. Sin embargo es muy vengativo.

Habilidades: Tiene la habilidad de volar mediante su magia, tiene el control total sobre su cuerpo y gravedad gracias a su magia oscura con la cual también puede invocar poderes oscuros como los del malvado King Sombra. El invoca una especie de humo que puede volverse física para lastimar a otros o darle más movilidad, también puede volverse humo, pero temporalmente.

Armas: A la hora del combate usa 2 espadas, una simple espada que es capaz de reunir poder mediante más lo ataques (contraataque) y otra la cual es una katana mágica, la cual parecerá normal, pero el mango y la hoja están sujetos a una cadena la cual no tiene fin. Puede lanzar su espada a una montaña, usar la cadena para escalarla sin dificultad y regresarla a la normalidad.

* * *

 ** _Zephyr V Exe_**

 **1º OC:**

Nombre: Infinity Wish.

Raza: Pony estelar alicornio, aunque tiene la capacidad de cambiar a cualquier raza que desee.

Apariencia: Pelaje completamente blanco como la nieve. Crin y cola de color azul oscuro con líneas rosas. Alas brillantes con la parte superior de color negro. Ojos purpuras. Y cutie mark de una estrella blanca de bordes negros.

Personalidad: Es tranquila, la mayoría del tiempo, aunque cuando se enoja es mejor no cruzarse en su camino. A veces puede ser muy presumida y egocéntrica, pero rara vez actúa de esa manera. La mayor parte del tiempo intenta divertirse de cualquier forma. Siempre trata de hacer lo correcto y de ayudar a quien se lo merezca de verdad. Esta bastante loca, pero lo oculta como le sea posible. Y adora la pizza.

Habilidades: Magia muy potente. Gran Fuerza. Una velocidad moderada. Puede crear poderosos ataques con sus poderes estelares. Y posee na habilidad conocida como "Deseo Infinito".

 **2º OC:**

Nombre: Mark.

Raza: Alifénix.

Apariencia: Su pelaje es de color amarillo. Su crin y cola son color rojo oscuro. Ojos color azul celeste, cutie mark de una espada dorada cubierta de fuego color verde esmeralda. Lleva puesta una armadura dorada que cubre todo su cuerpo excepto su cabeza, y llevaba unos lentes de sol puestos.

Personalidad: Normalmente es amistoso y tiene mucha confianza con sus amigos. Durante el combate siempre actúa de forma seria, fría y calculadora. Pensando a detalle es cada cosa que va a hacer. Cuando su enemigo ya está por ser derrotado, normalmente se pone a presumir, pero solo si está completamente confiado.

Habilidades: Posee un gran manejo de armas, sabiendo manejar perfectamente cualquier arma conocida. Aunque sus mayores habilidades son un total misterio.

Arma: Solamente posee un arma, la cual es conocida como la Súper Arma, un arma que puede convertir en cualquier arma. Dicha arma tiene un espíritu conocido como Black Raven. Un cuerno de plumaje color negro con detalles rojos, y ojos color azul.

 **3º OC:**

Nombre: Eclipsa.

Raza: Una sombra.

Apariencia: Es una chica de piel clara. Su pelo es esponjado y color gris muy oscuro. Sus ojos son de color purpura. Viste un largo vestido negro con detalles blancos estilo maid. Tiene un gran sombrero de sol negro con unas plumas blancas y grises. Usa unos guantes largos de color gris. Unos tacones de color negro. Un pendiente con una luna en su oreja derecha y otro pendiente con un sol en la oreja izquierda. La chica no posee sombra alguna.

Habilidades: Sus habilidades son principalmente el control sobre las sombras, al ser ella también una sombra. Aunque también posee poderes para controlar la tinta, usándola para crear cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando pueda imaginarla y dibujarla.

Arma: Porta un arma conocida como la Cursed Ink, una sombrilla de color morado con mango alargado de color negro que esta afilado en la base, y que en la punta tiene una aguja muy grande y afilada. Esta arma le permite usar sus poderes sobre la tinta de manera más exacta, permitiéndole crear dibujo mucho más realistas y vivos, ademas de que lo puede usar para protegerse, atacar y usar magia.

 **4º OC:**

Nombre: Lightning Dash.

Raza: Un orni.

Apariencia: Su plumaje es de color amarillo con detalles blancos en sus alas, alrededor de sus ojos y al final de su cola. Sus ojos son color azul celeste. Su pico es color gris muy oscuro. Usa una camisa de color azul, y unos pantalones blancos. También lleva unas perneras de metal que cubrían la parte superior de sus piernas. Usa unas medias azules con detalles blancos que no cubrían sus garras. Porta un cinturón de tela en el que lleva un artefacto rectangular de color negro, con un ojo de color azul brillante en el centro. Alrededor de su cintura, debajo de su cinturón, llevaba una tela blanca con detalles rojos en los bordes que se extendía por su pierna derecha.

Personalidad: Tiene una personalidad calmada y paciente. No suele hablar mucho, y cuando hace falta actúa de manera seria y decidida.

Habilidades: Tiene una maestría increíble con el arco, pudiendo disparar varias flechas al mismo tiempo, con gran precisión y a distancias absurdas. Ademas de poseer una habilidad llamada "Tiempo Bala", la cual le permite ralentizar el tiempo a voluntad.

Armas: Porta un arco largo bastante grande llamado Light Bow. Es un arco de entre color azul oscuro y azul claro, con detalles amarillos en ambas puntas y un par de cuchillas azules a los lados del centro. Ademas de que posee un artefacto conocido como "Piedra Sheikah", la cual tiene varias funciones útiles, ademas de tener el "Emblema del Rayo".

 **5º OC:**

Nombre: Amy Exe.

Raza: Desconocida.

Apariencia: Es una chica de piel totalmente blanca. Tiene un largo pelo rosado que le llega a las rodillas. Las irises de sus ojos son del mismo color de su pelo, pero no posee pupilas. Trae puesto un vestido corto de color gris claro con mangas que le llegaban un poco antes de las muñecas. Una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello. Lleva unas botas de color platino que le llegan un poco más arriba de las rodillas. En su muñeca derecha tiene un brazalete de dragón que sostiene su cola, el cual está hecho de platino. En su muñeca izquierda tiene un brazalete de aspecto tecnológico de color blanco. Y finalmente en su cabeza tiene una diadema con forma de orejas felinas hechas de metal blanco con detalles negros.

Personalidad: Es alguien normalmente seria, y que no suele sonreír mucho. Solo está feliz cuando las cosas salen como ella quiere, o cuando esta con sus dos mejores amigas, Silvana e Yvonne. Lo único que la hace molestar de verdad es cualquier cosa que hace su hermano.

Habilidades: Desconocidas.

Armas: Posee dos armas, conocidas como la Ultra Arma y la Meca Arma. Ambas armas se pueden transformar en cualquier arma conocida.


	2. Reglas y otras cosas

**Hago esta pequeña actualización del torneo para comentar varias cosas.**

-He actualizado la lista ya varias veces, y según las cuentas que he hecho, ya se acercan a los 100 OCs, por lo que para hacerlo justo, ya los participantes que están no podrán agregar más OC participantes, podrán cambiar los que ya tienen, pero no agregar más. Y si hay algún nuevo escritor o lector que quiera unirse al torneo, el limite serán dos OCs que pueda agregar.

 ** _Postdata: Me gustaría poder quitar el limite de OCs, pero tienen que tener en cuenta que soy una sola, y ya manejar 100 personajes con apariencias, personalidades y poderes tan distintos es bastante complicado._**

* * *

-Las reglas del torneo.

Voy a decir a continuación las reglas del torneo. Todas estas reglas están hechas para que todo sea lo más justo posible para todos los OCs participantes.

 _1º Regla: El Torneo es Todos Contra Todos._

Esto es algo que me han preguntado mucho, pero lo pongo aquí aun así. El torneo sera todos contra todos, sin equipos de ningún tipo. Solo habrá un ganador, y solo un ganador. Las alianzas solo estarán permitidas los 10 primeros minutos del torneo, luego estarán totalmente prohibidas y serán un motivo por el cual un OC puede ser descalificado.

 _2º Regla: Serán combates totalmente aleatorios._

La elección de quien contra quien sera totalmente aleatoria, no lo decidiré yo. El machmaking sera elegido de forma automática por una pagina.

 _3º Regla: Toda la información de sus OCs sera tomada en cuenta._

Habilidades, debilidades, poderes, personalidades, armas, etc. Todo lo que este en las descripciones de sus OCs sera usado tanto a favor como en contra de sus propios OCs, por lo que todo cuenta.

 _4º Regla: No estoy a favor de nadie._

Esto puede sonar algo frió y cruel, pero para que todo sea justo así tiene que ser. Seré totalmente imparcial al elegir quien pierde y quien gana, sin preferencias ni nada. En cada combate ganara el OC que tenga más poder, o más habilidad.

 _5º Regla: Objetos._

En la isla estarán los mismos objetos de Fortnite, y esta permitido tomar dichos objetos, tanto las armas como las curaciones, por lo que los OCs podrán armarse de objetos del juego si los encuentran, esto sera algo aleatorio, pero decidido por mi.

 _6º Regla: La Tormenta._

Lo diré claramente, si un OC es tramposo y es capaz de quedarse en una esquina escondido, o en otras palabras es capaz de ponerse a campear, la Tormenta lo eliminara de forma instantánea. Eso ya dependerá de que tan sucio y tramposo sea un OC.

También debo decir que la Tormenta estará presente desde la mitad del torneo (A los 30 minutos) , y empezara a cerrarse a los 40 minutos. A los 50 minutos solo quedara un pequeño circulo, y a los 59 minutos se cerrara por completo.

 _7º Regla: El Detector._

Hace muy poco descubrí que existe un objeto en Fornite que pusieron por error llamado El Detector del Ojo de la Tormenta (Que te dice donde se cerrara la Tormenta básicamente), pondré este objeto como una ventaja-desventaja en la isla, ¿Como sera? Eso lo descubrirá el que lo encuentre.

 _8º Regla: La isla._

La isla donde caerán todos los participantes estará dividida en 5 zonas. La zona de la Montaña Helada (Arriba a la izquierda), la zona del Volcán Ardiente (Arriba a la derecha), la zona del Bosque Salvaje (Abajo a la derecha), la zona del Desierto Antiguo (Abajo a la izquierda) y la zona de la Ciudad Abandonada (En el centro).

 _9º Regla: Juego Limpio._

Esta regla es para controlar a los OCs tramposos básicamente, y es que no se valen las típicas trampas o juegos sucios.

 _10 Regla: No salir de la isla._

Esta regla se es explica sola, y es que si alguien sale de la isla, sera descalificado.

* * *

 **Y hasta que llegaría este mini capitulo, lo más probable es que luego lo borre. Y acepto sugerencias razonables, si es que alguien quiere que cambie alguna de estas reglas.**


	3. Introducción

**Introducción**

 **(Imagina todo esto como si lo vieras en primera persona y lo vivieras como si fueras tú)**

* * *

 **[Contenido bloqueado]**

 **[Se requiere _La Verdad_ para revelar toda la información]**

 **-{Se ha detectado un acceso no autorizado a la base de datos}-**

 **-{Activando protocolo de defensa}-**

Bienvenido, acabas de acceder a la base de datos del Gran Nexo. Se ha detectado tu presencia cuando has tratado de acceder a información solo disponible para seres que conozcan **_La Verdad_**. Te felicitamos por llegar tan lejos, pero me temo que deberás retirarte lo más pronto posible, cualquier intento de continuar en esta base de datos tendrá consecuencias graves.

.

.

.

.

.

Me acaba de ser informado que se te ha dado una oportunidad de salvación, dicha oportunidad te permitirá negociar tu castigo. En un momento se comunicara contigo el negociador.

 **[Llamada entrante]**

 **-[Contestar]- O -[Contestar]-**

 **[Llamada contestada]**

¿? – Ja ja ja parece que entendiste la indirecta de que debías contestar sí o sí, pero bueno, no me extenderé mucho con esta llamada –

¿Quién es este raro?

¿? – Mi nombre es Zephyr Exe, soy algo así como… Tu salvación en este momento –

¿Cómo es que pudo llamarme y por qué dice que es mi salvación? Además ¿Es idea mía, o supo lo que estoy pensando?

¿? – Intentaste colarte en la base de datos del Gran Nexo, sin permiso, y déjame decirte que eso es un verdadero logro. Y ahora mismo estas en un grave problema. Y llamarte no fue muy difícil, ya estoy conectado directamente a tu dispositivo, tengo acceso a todo lo que pueda necesitar de ti –

De acuerdo, esto ya me está asustando… Y es imposible que diga la verdad, solo debe ser un loco de internet tratando de hacerme una broma.

Zephyr Exe – Créeme, soy un loco, pero te estoy diciendo la pura verdad, así que deja de pensar que esto es una broma –

¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto ahora sí que da miedo de verdad!

Zephyr Exe – Bueno, de miedo o no, eso no me interesa. Pero volviendo al tema, ahora mismo deberás venir al Gran Nexo, para… conversar cara a cara –

No voy a ir a ningún lado, tu solo debes ser un virus extraño y ya está. Maldita sea, sabía que no era buena idea entrar en una página tan rara…

Zephyr Exe – Ja ja ja buen chiste. Vas a venir, quieras o no –

 **[Activando Teletransportador]**

 **[Teletransportador activado]**

 **[Teletransportando]**

¿Qu… Qué le está pasando a mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué estoy brillando? ¿Es esto alguna clase de broma? Si es alguna broma voy a... AHHHHHHHHH…

.

.

.

*Tiempo desconocido después*

.

.

.

Au… me duele la cabeza… y siento como si mi cuerpo hubiera sido destruido y reconstruido mil veces... ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? ¿Qué es esta extraña sala? Tiene una apariencia tan… tan… Es tan rara que no puedo ni describirla.

*Golpe en tu cabeza*

¡AU! ¡¿Quién fue el desgraciado que me dio en la cabeza?!

Zephyr – Sabes, creo que en la situación en la que estas, no es buena idea insultar a tu salvador, ¿Sabes? – Esa voz…

Yo – ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – Esto debe ser alguna clase de broma, o un sueño muy extraño, si eso debe ser, todo esto debe ser un sueño.

*Pellizco*

Yo – Au, ¡Oye, no hagas eso! – Espera, sentí dolor… eso significa que esto no es un sueño.

Zephyr – Si, esto no es un sueño, y que yo recuerde, ya me presente contigo hace unos segundos, antes de que te teletransportaran –

Yo – ¿De que estas hablando? La teletransportación no existe, seguro que eso era solo una broma muy bien planeada – No voy a creerme que esto sea real, todo esto es muy de ciencia ficción como para ser real.

Ahora que me fijo bien, este chico extraño tiene una apariencia aún más rara de lo que es todo esto. Su piel es gris… Tiene apariencia de un chico humano, por lo que no creo que sea un alienígena. Usa una camisa y unos pantalones negros, junto con una gabardina larga del mismo color que le llega a los talones. Tiene unas extrañas botas de acero con líneas naranjas brillantes que se mueven por todas sus botas, eso es raro. Tiene un par de brazaletes, uno es de un dragón dorado enrollado que sujeta su cola, y el otro es como un reloj analógico de color negro muy tecnológico, yo quiero uno de esos. Sus ojos son de color dorado brillante, seguro que son lentillas, pero… ¿Cómo es que brillan? No importa por ahora. Su cabello es blanco y le llega a la espalda, aunque creo que debería peinarse. Y sin dudas, ese sombrero de copa blanco con una cinta negra es lo más llamativo que lleva.

Zephyr – Bien, si ya terminaste de detallar mi apariencia, levántate, necesitas descansar, el teletransporte puede dejar secuelas graves si no se tiene un buen descanso – ¿Cómo supo que…? Sabes que, mejor dejo de preguntarme estas cosas.

Este chico extraño entiende su mano hacia a mí, y me ayuda a levantarme. Luego esto, me mira con una sonrisa directamente a los ojos.

Zephyr – Y perdona por lo de antes, a veces olvido que no todo el mundo está acostumbrado a como soy – Se disculpó tranquilamente… No creo que sea de lo que debes disculparte en este momento – Pero bueno, ya sabes por qué estás aquí, te metiste en la base de datos del Gran Nexo sin permiso, y eso es bastante grave –

Yo – ¿Gran Nexo? ¿Base de datos? No entiendo que es todo esto, yo solo trataba de leer una historia sobre un torneo nada más… – Solo quiero irme a casa…

El chico extraño este se queda pensando unos segundos, mientras camina de lado a lado. Por favor, que me deje ir a casa...

Zephyr – Te dejare ir a casa, veo que estás diciendo la verdad – ¡Sí! – Pero antes… – ¡No! – Tienes una historia pendiente, dijiste. Pues prepárate, porque vas a vivir esa historia de forma muy real… _Aunque luego le preguntare a Infinity Wish por qué publico esa historia sin permiso_ –

Yo – De… ¿De qué estás hablando? – Por favor, no me digas que es lo que estoy pensando…

Zephyr – Prepárate, porque vas a vivir una historia muy real, una historia que ya paso, pero bueno. Y no te preocupes, no te dolerá… al menos no mucho –

Antes de darme cuenta, este tal Zephyr Exe chasqueo sus dedos, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro… Esto no me gusta nada.

Yo – Solo… quiero volver a casa y ya… Por qué… ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo tanto sueño de repente? – ¿Por qué ahora quiero dormir en un momento como este? Esto no tiene… ningún… sen… ti… do…

*Y en cuestión de segundos, pierdes completamente la fuerza para mantenerte de pie. Antes de tocar el suelo, sientes como eres atrapado por una fuerza invisible.

Zephyr – Espero que disfrutes del **_FF Battle Royale_**. Estarás en primera fila para vivir esa locura – Escucho de este loco, antes de perder la conciencia totalmente.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin de la introducción**


	4. Comienza el Torneo

**Aquí omitiré las descripciones de los OCs participantes al igual que las de los comentaristas (Se darán cuenta de cuáles son, ya que escribiré los nombres de los competidores la primera vez de** esta **forma) (Y los nombre de los comentaristas estarán escritos la primera vez de** _esta_ **forma). Dichas descripciones se pueden ver en el primer capítulo de este mismo fanfic.**

* * *

 **FF Battle Royale**

 **Comienza el Torneo**

En lo que parecía la sala de una casa, la cual era bastante espaciosa y estaba muy bien decorada, se encontraba Infinity Wish. La yegua estelar se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, con una mirada seria en su rostro. Cada cierto tiempo, la pony desviaba su mirada hacia un reloj digital que había colgado en una pared. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, e Infinity se veía cada vez más impaciente, mientras murmuraba palabras incomprensibles.

Entonces, un portal mágico se abrió cerca de donde estaba Infinity Wish. La susodicha mira de manera molesta dicho portal. Segundos después, de dicho portal salió nada menos que Zephyr Exe. El chico peliblanco salió completamente del portal con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el susodicho portal se cerró detrás de él.

Infinity – Zephyr, llegas tarde – Le reprocho la pony con molestia.

Zephyr – Lo siento, Infinity, estaba resolviendo unos problemas simplemente, ya estoy aquí – Fue lo único que dijo el chico en respuesta al reproche de su amiga – Pero dime, ¿Para qué me llamaste? – Pregunto tranquilamente.

Infinity – Para que me ayudaras, te lo dije cuanto te llame. Necesito que me ayudes a organizar un torneo – Respondió la yegua cambiando su semblante a uno más tranquilo.

Al escuchar esta respuesta, una expresión de extrañeza se dibujó en el rostro del chico peliblanco, a la vez que lo hacía ladear su cabeza un poco.

Zephyr – Y ¿Por qué quieres organizar un torneo? No es muy tuyo participar en un torneo, y mucho menos organizarlo – Pregunto de forma curiosa.

Infinity – Lo sé, pero es que hace mucho tiempo que no hago nada verdaderamente interesante y arriesgado, y estoy segura de que un torneo será lo suficientemente divertido para devolverme el ánimo – Dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Al abrir los ojos, la sonrisa de la yegua se rompió, al ver como su amigo estaba concentrado mirando un jarrón antiguo que había cerca de él, y no prestándole atención a ella.

Infinity – ¡No finjas que no me escuchaste! – Exclamo la alicornio con molestia, levantando aquel jarrón con su magia y pegándoselo de la cabeza a su amigo.

Luego de recibir el jarrón en la cabeza, Zephyr volvió a mirar a su amiga con tranquilidad, mientras que el jarrón se reconstruía mágicamente y volvía a su lugar.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te ayudare a organizar ese torneo. Solo dame un momento – Dijo el peliblanco con tranquilidad, mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

Luego de chaquear los dedos, un saco lleno apareció al lado del chico. Infinity miro dicho saco un poco extrañada. Zephyr abrió el saco, revelando que este estaba lleno de cartas. Antes de que la pony estelar pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, el peliblanco saco de su gabardina una pala y volvió a chasquear sus dedos, abriendo a su lado un portal.

Infinity – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto la yegua extrañada.

Zephyr no respondió al instante. El peliblanco metió la pala dentro del saco, tomando varias cartas para posteriormente lanzarlas al portal.

Zephyr – ¿Qué no es obvio? Si quieres organizar un torneo, necesitamos participantes. Estas son invitaciones, y ese portal envía las invitaciones a cualquier sitio de omniverso de forma aleatorio para que las reciba quien sea – Respondió el peliblanco tomando más invitaciones y arrojándolas al portal – Así que vete preparando, tienes que entrenar si quieres durar al menos un poco en el torneo –

La pony miro con algo de curiosidad a su amigo, para luego simplemente encogerse de hombros.

Infinity – De acuerdo, y por cierto, ¿Dónde vamos a hacer el torneo? –

Zephyr – Conozco un sitio con bastante espacio para usarlo como lugar de torneo. Es en un planeta cerca del centro del Omniverso al que estoy enviando estas invitaciones. Ahí podemos hacer el torneo – Respondió el chico peliblanco lanzando más y más invitaciones al portal – Es un sitio perfecto para un torneo de 100 competidores –

Infinity – ¿Solamente 100? Conociéndote pensé que lo harías de mínimo 100.000 competidores – Dijo la alicornio blanca un poco extrañada.

Zephyr – Podría, pero tendría que enviar demasiadas invitaciones –

Infinity – Bueno, no importa, mejor me voy preparando para ese torneo – Dijo la chica haciendo brillar su cuerno y teletransportándose al instante.

Segundos después de que Infinity Wish se fuera, Zephyr termino de lanzar todas las invitaciones por el portal. El chico hizo desaparecer el portal y el saco ya vacío, para luego abrir otro portal a su lado y entrar en el mismo.

Mientras tanto, las invitaciones comenzaban a caer en muchos lugares y dimensiones distintas. Todos lo que veían caer alguna de aquellas invitaciones, las tomaban con curiosidad. Lo que ninguno notaba, era que al tomar la invitación, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se quedaba totalmente quieto. Desde la más leve brisa hasta los rayos del sol e incluso la misma luz quedaban congelados en el tiempo.

Al abrir las cartas, todos quedaban extrañados al ver que estas solo contenían las palabras "FF Battle Royale", mientras que el resto estaba vacío. Antes de que alguno de los que recibieron la carta pudiera darse cuenta de que todo su alrededor había sido congelado en el tiempo, las cartas se convirtieron en portales de la nada.

Por otro lado. En una extraña isla parecida a una abandonada base militar, apareció Zephyr saliendo de un portal. El chico peliblanco miro la isla en la que se encontraba por un momento, para luego empezar a hablar.

Zephyr – Bien, este sitio es un buen lugar para usarlo de lobby. Aunque creo que necesita algunas reparaciones – Dijo el chico peliblanco para luego mirar a la distancia.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de la isla, se encontraba otra isla mucho más grande que la anterior. Dicha isla estaba llena de una extraña y muy variada cantidad de lugares y biomas (Que no deberían estar juntos por muchas razones). Al ver la isla, el chico soltó una risa.

Zephyr – Si, ese lugar es perfecto para que 100 competidores se maten entre ellos – Dijo sonriente el chico, para luego sacer de su gabardina un teléfono (De los que usan cable) y ponérselo en la oreja – Azrael, Alma, necesito que preparen el equipo necesario para organizar un torneo Battle Royale a muerte para 100 competidores que sea totalmente justo para todos y que sea específicamente para una isla desierta, y el equipo necesario para reparar una vieja base militar abandonada y convertirla en una maravilla arquitectónica hecha para una batalla muy larga que será transmitida por muchos medios de comunicación – Dijo de forma muy, muy específica y muy seriamente.

Alma – ¿Algo más "su alteza"? – Dijo una voz femenina de manera sarcástica a través del teléfono.

Azrael – Yo creo que no fuiste lo suficientemente específico la verdad – Dijo ahora una voz masculina igualmente sarcástica.

Zephyr – Si, llamen a Danna – Dijo el chico ahora con tranquilidad – Y muchas gracias –

Luego de terminar de hablar, el chico lanzo el teléfono al aire con mucha fuerza. Dicho teléfono voló por unos segundos, antes de explotar con tanta fuerza que fácilmente podría igualar a una supernova pequeña.

Zephyr – Bien, si mis cálculos no fallan, todo lo que pedí debería estar aquí en… Ya –

A gran velocidad, el chico peliblanco comenzó a saltar hacia los lados rápidamente, esquivando con mucha agilidad cientos de cajas metálicas de muchos tamaños distintos que comenzaron a caer a su alrededor. Luego de un par de minutos esquivando cajas, estas dejaron de caer. Finalmente, una fénix de plumaje blanco con detalles negros y ojos igualmente negros, aterrizo a un par de metros de donde estaba Zephyr.

¿? – Bien, Zephyr, aquí está todo lo que pediste – Dijo la fénix con tranquilidad, mirando al chico.

El susodicho estaba acostado de lado en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su puño. Zephyr, al ver a la fénix, la miro con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba.

Zephyr – Gracias, Danna – Dijo el chico, justo antes de que un par de cajas cayeran justo a su izquierda y derecha, faltando muy poco para que lo aplastaran – Pero cambiando de tema, hay que preparar todo esto, los participantes ya recibieron todos las invitaciones, y comenzaran a llegar en un par de horas –

Danna – Pues empieza a preparar todo allá en La Isla, yo me quedare aquí en El Lobby a preparar todo para los competidores y los comentaristas que seguramente vendrán – Dijo la fénix tranquilamente.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, y si de casualidad alguno de los competidores llega hasta aquí antes de tiempo, asegúrate de que no vea nada de la isla – Dijo el chico antes de chasquear sus dedos.

Al chasquear sus dedos, varias de las cajas metálicas que habían caído fueron teletransportadas, al igual que el peliblanco. Luego de que la fénix se quedara sola, miro las cajas que quedaban con normalidad.

Danna – Bien, a trabajar – Dijo la fénix extendiendo sus alas y comenzando a volar – Azrael, Alma, empiecen a preparar el transporte para ir a La Isla. Yo me encargo de reparar este lugar –

Azrael – De acuerdo, preparare los vehículos – Dijo un robot saliendo de una de las cajas que cayeron al lado de Zephyr. Dicho robot tenía una apariencia humanoide (Como un Transformer). Su cuerpo metálico estaba cubierto por una armadura de metal negro con detalles grises claro. Portaba unas hombreras metálicas del mismo color que su armadura. Un casco de caballero que le cubría totalmente el rostro. Tenía un par de alas metálicas en su espalda. Y un par de espadas en su cintura.

Alma – Yo preparare los dispositivos para que vuelen – Dijo una dragona saliendo de la otra caja que cayó al lado de Zephyr. Dicha dragona tenia escamas doradas. Su vientre era de color plateado. Sus espinas llegaban hasta su cola y eran brillantes. Y tenía un par de alas.

Mientras tanto, los que habían recibido las invitaciones estaban muy extrañados, al ver como aquellas invitaciones se convertían en portales de la nada. La mayoría dudaba sobre si entrar o no, pero sin saber por qué, sentían como si aquel portal los llamara de alguna forma, entrando en el mismo sin una razón ni un por qué.

De vuelta en las islas, ya habían pasado un par de horas en la misma. El Lobby se encontraba ya totalmente como nuevo. Estaba lleno de muchos hangares y lo más resaltante que era una gran torre de comunicación. En el centro de la pista de aterrizaje, se encontraba aparcado un autobús azul, el cual poseía sobre el mismo un par de globos gigantes, los cuales estaban sujetos a un equipo especial que los mantenía unidos al autobús.

Por otro lado, La Isla ahora se encontraba rodeada de una gran cúpula de energía. Todo el cielo de la isla se encontraba lleno de nubes de tormenta moradas, de las que constantemente caían muchos rayos de electricidad roja, solamente que ninguno llegaba a tocar el suelo.

En El Lobby, Azrael y Alma se encontraban en la parte más alta de la torre de control. El robot y la dragona estaban analizando una gran cantidad de datos extraños e incomprensibles. Danna se encontraba en la pista de aterrizaje, simplemente inspeccionando que todo se encontrara perfectamente bien. Detrás de la fénix se abrió un portal, del cual posteriormente salió Infinity Wish.

La yegua miro un poco extrañada su alrededor, para luego centrar su vista en la fénix blanca.

Infinity – Hola, Danna. ¿Ya va a empezar el torneo? – Pregunto con curiosidad la alicornio blanca.

Danna – Aun no, Infinity. Todavía faltan que lleguen los otros 99 competidores – Respondió tranquilamente – De hecho, será mejor que Zephyr aparezca pronto, porque sin él no creo que lleguen nunca –

Justo un par de segundos después, el chico peliblanco apareció en un destello a varios metros de las dos chicas. Luego de levantarse (Ya que había aparecido de cara contra el suelo), Zephyr se acercó a ambas chicas mientras decía.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, ya estoy aquí. ¿Dónde están los competidores? – Pregunto con curiosidad el chico.

Danna – Pues no han llegado todavía, aún no los has sacado de los portales temporales que contenían las invitaciones –

¿? – Nosotros si estamos aquí – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de Zephyr.

Al girarse, Zephyr vio detrás de él a Amy Exe (Que era la que había hablado), Mark, Eclipsa y Lightning Dash.

Infinity – Espera, ¿A ustedes les llegaron invitaciones? – Pregunto con curiosidad la yegua.

Mark – Si, casualmente algunas de ellas llegaron al Gran Nexo – Respondió el alifénix sujetando una de las invitaciones.

Eclipse – Y vinimos para competir también – Dijo la chica cubriéndose del sol con su sombrilla.

Lightning Dash – No íbamos a desperdiciar una oportunidad así – Dijo el orni tranquilamente con sus alas detrás de su cabeza.

Por alguna extraña razón, Infinity Wish y Lightning Dash se miraron de reojo de una forma… muy extraña.

Amy Exe – Y yo vine para competir y por otras razones que claramente ya conoces, Zephyr – Dijo seriamente la chica pelirosada.

Una gota de sudor frio cayó por la frente del peliblanco al escuchar las palabras de Amy. Luego de unos segundos, el chico peliblanco volvió a hablar.

Zephyr – Bueno, ahora solo faltan 95 competidores – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa tranquila.

Danna – No vendrán hasta que no los saques de los portales temporales – Dijo la fénix con tranquilidad.

Zephyr – Oh, cierto, había olvidado eso – Dijo el peliblanco chasqueando sus dedos.

Pasaron un par de segundos en los que no se escuchó absolutamente nada. En ese instante, decenas de portales comenzaron a abrirse en distintos lugares de la isla. De estos mismos comenzaron a salir decenas de seres de todo tipo y de toda clase. La mayoría miraban completamente extrañados el sitio donde se encontraban. Danna miro seriamente a Zephyr por un momento. El chico peliblanco entendió la indirecta, para luego sacar un megáfono de su gabardina y empezar a hablar.

Zephyr – Todos escúchenme – Dijo el chico por el altavoz, ganándose la atención de todos los que estaban en El Lobby – Sé que estarán muy confundidos sobre por qué están aquí. Si quieren saberlo, por favor acérquense y se los explicare –

Ninguno entendía quien era aquel extraño chico que les estaba hablando, pero aun así se acercaron a este para descubrir que era lo que hacían ahí. Luego de que todos los competidores rodearan al chico, este guardo su altavoz en su gabardina y empezó a hablar.

Zephyr – Bien, antes de empezar, mi nombre es Zephyr Exe, yo los traje aquí a todos para algo muy especial – Empezó a decir el chico con seriedad, para luego cambiar su semblante por uno más tranquilo – Están aquí para un torneo, el FF Battle Royale, ese nombre les sonara, ya que estaba escrito en las invitaciones que todos recibieron –

Shaona – Eso es lo único que sabemos, porque no hay nada más escrito en esta invitación – Dijo la gata antropomórfica sosteniendo dicha invitación.

Yoshiro Kurogane – Yo ni siquiera sé cómo fue que llegue aquí, solo recuerdo que me absorbió ese extraño portal y ya – Dijo el Zoroark muy confundido.

Zephyr – Bueno, la verdad como no sabía muy bien que poner en las invitaciones, solamente las encante para que los trajera a todos aquí para explicárselos personalmente – Dijo el chico como si nada.

La mayoría de los que allí se encontraban miraron con molestia al chico peliblanco. Este tuvo que seguir hablando rápido antes de que alguno de los competidores tratara de atacarlo.

Zephyr – Bueno, bueno. No se alteren. Solo piensen que vinieron aquí para divertirse y ya, luego pueden irse de nuevo a sus casas. Además, hay un premio muy especial para el que gane el torneo – Dijo el chico sonriendo.

Seras – ¿Qué clase de premio? – Pregunto la changeling antropomórfica, muy interesada por saber cuál era aquel premio.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico al ver que la mayoría de los competidores querían saber cuál era aquel premio. Zephyr saco de su gabardina un cofre de un tamaño mediano, hecho de un metal blanco azulado brillante, con detalles de cristal arcoíris. Al abrir el cofre, todos pudieron ver como dentro del mismo, se encontraba una estrella hecha de puro cristal, el cual era de varios colores. Las puntas eran de color azul, amarillo, rojo, verde, morado y la parte del centro era de color naranja. Dentro del centro de la estrella, había un brillante destello plateado.

Zephyr – Esta es la Estrella del Infinito, un artefacto de mi colección. Esta estrella está hecha de varios cristales que resultan indestructibles. Y en el centro posee un Destello Legendario, un destello hecho de poder puro, no de energía ni de magia, sino poder tan puro que podrían tocarlo ustedes mismos – Dijo el chico muy seriamente.

Todos miraron muy impresionados aquel artefacto, el mismo empezó a desprender un fuerte brillo que hacía que todos se sintieran incluso más fuertes. Zephyr cerró el cofre de nuevo al ver esto, para luego mirar a los competidores tranquilamente.

Nexus – Que brillante y bonita era – Dijo la joven potra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Anum E' Ram – Sea lo que sea ese artefacto, puede sentir un abrumador poder proveniente solamente del material del que estaba hecho la estrella – Dijo el errante sumamente impresionado.

Zephyr – La estrella tiene la función de proteger el poder del Destello Legendario, por eso solo se puede sentir el poder de la estrella solamente – Dijo el chico tranquilamente.

Amy que estaba escuchando lo que decía Zephyr, se acercó a este y le susurró al oído.

Amy – _¿Estás seguro de querer darles eso? Ya por si sola la estrella tiene el poder para volver a cualquiera todopoderoso, pero el destello es algo completamente por encima de_ eso – Susurro la chica muy seriamente.

Zephyr – _Por eso use las gemas para crear la estrella, son indestructibles y lo sabes, además de que no se pueden separar, por lo que nadie podrá usarlas, ni tampoco usar el Destello Legendario_ – Le susurro el chico en respuesta – _Necesitas algo que sea capaz de contener su poder para usarla estrella, y son pocas las cosas que pueden hacer algo así_ –

Luego de esto, el chico volvió a guardar el cofre en su gabardina, para luego mirar a todos los competidores con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – Entonces, ¿Van a participar? – Pregunto el chico – El que gane podrá quedarse con la Estrella del Infinito –

Unos segundos después de que el chico peliblanco hiciera esta pregunta, todos los competidores gritaron en señal de afirmación. Una sonrisa más grande que la anterior se dibujó en el rostro del chico peliblanco.

Zephyr – Bien, les explicare las reglas y como será todo, así que escuchen con atención – Dijo el chico comenzando a explicarle las reglas a todos.

Mientras tanto, otros portales aparecieron en otro lado de El Lobby. Danna que ya sabía que dichos portales iban a aparecer, estaba ahí esperando, ya que sabía que estos serían los comentaristas del torneo. Los susodichos salieron de sus portales, y miraron con curiosidad a la fénix blanca.

Danna – Bien, ustedes deben ser los comentaristas. Los estaba esperando, así que si son tan amables, síganme para que les explique cómo será todo esto – Pidió la chica con amabilidad extendiendo sus alas y empezando a volar.

Todos los comentaristas le hicieron caso a la fénix, y comenzaron a seguirla. Luego de un par de minutos, todos llegaron a uno de los hangares que había en El Lobby. Antes de que la fénix pudiera comenzar a hablar, _Dark Soul_ se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Dark Soul – Mucho gusto, pequeña fénix, mi llamo Dark Soul, es un placer conocerte – Dijo de forma muy alegre el gato antropomórfico.

Danna – Mi nombre es Danna, y te pediré por favor que te alejes un poco de mí, por tu propio bien – Dijo la fénix tranquilamente, ya que el felino estaba a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

Dark Soul – ¿Eso es una amenaza? –

Danna – No, es más bien una advertencia –

Justo en ese momento, un fénix de plumaje rojo con detalles azules y ojos del mismo color apareció de repente. Dicho fénix miro de forma algo molesta al gato antropomórfico, a la vez que le decía.

Fénix – Aléjate de mi chica, quien quiera que seas – Dijo el fénix roja con molestia.

Danna – Hola, Zero, que gusto verte – Dijo la fénix blanca con una sonrisa.

Zero – A mi también me alegra verte, Danna – Dijo el fénix rojo más tranquilo, para luego volver a mirar con molestia a Dark Soul – Y tu aléjate de ella –

Dark Soul – Ok, ok. Solo tranquilízate avecita – Dijo le felino alejándose con una sonrisa algo sádica en su rostro.

Danna – Bueno, volviendo al tema, espero que todos estén listos para ser comentaristas en este torneo, porque será muy, muy alocado todo esto –

 _Heron_ – No creo que sea para tanto, he visto cosas muy raras la verdad – Dijo la Sylveon con tranquilidad.

 _Vaporeon_ – Yo sí que estoy emocionada, no todos los días eres comentarista en un torneo tan grande como este – Dijo la chica emocionada.

 _Frank_ – He sido reportero por largo tiempo, estoy seguro de que seré un muy buen comentarista este día, de eso estoy completamente seguro – Dijo el pony terrestre con tranquilidad.

 _Scrittore Passione_ – Por cierto, ¿Dónde vamos a trabajar? Porque no creo que sea en este hangar la verdad – Pregunto el alicornio con curiosidad.

Danna – Ustedes tendrán vehículos especiales, desde ellos podrán moverse por toda la isla sin problemas y comentar todo lo que vean – Respondió la fénix sin problema.

 _Nahuel836_ – Y… ¿Dónde están esos vehículos? – Pregunto seriamente el pegaso.

Danna señalo con su ala un sitio específico en el hangar. Los comentaristas miraron dicho lugar, viendo varios vehículos distintos, los cuales tenían equipos de vuelo similares a los que tenía el autobús volador, aunque algunos eran vehículos que normalmente si volaban.

Danna – Ahí están los vehículos, se manejan solos, así que no se preocupen por no saber manejarlos. Antes de que escojan alguno, debo decir que todos necesitan ir con un compañero, así que… – Dijo la fénix mirando a todos los comentaristas – Heron y Vaporeon, ustedes serán compañeras. Frank y Dark Soul, ustedes serán compañeros. Y Scrittore y Nahuel serán los últimos compañeros – Dijo señalando a los susodichos – Bien, ahora pueden ir y elegir su vehículo volador. –

Todos los comentaristas se miraron por un momento y fueron a escoger un vehículo volador. Luego de varios minutos, ya todos habían elegido.

Heron y Vaporeon eligieron un helicóptero hecho de oro.

Frank y Dark Soul eligieron una limusina voladora.

Y Scrittore Passione y Nahuel836 eligieron un barco de lujo volador.

Luego de que todos eligieran su vehículo. Danna se acercó a los comentaristas y les dijo.

Danna – Bien, todo lo que necesitan está dentro de sus vehículos, al igual que las cámaras, micrófonos y todo lo demás. Ustedes despegaran unos minutos después de que el autobús volador despegue, así que aprovechen este tiempo para hablar con sus compañeros – Dijo la fénix con tranquilidad, antes de irse volando junto con Zero.

De vuelta con los competidores, ya estos escucharon todas las reglas. Todos se reunieron alrededor del autobús volador, estando Zephyr en la puerta del mismo.

Zephyr – Bien, entren todos, volaremos hacia la isla en este autobús – Dio el chico señalando el autobús detrás de él.

Moonlight Orchid – Pero, ¿Cómo entraremos todo en ese vehículo extraño? No parece muy grande – Pregunto la pony unicornio confundida.

Zephyr – Créanme, es más grande de lo que parece – Dijo el peliblanco tranquilamente.

El chico peliblanco abrió las puertas del autobús, dejando que todo el mundo entrara. Al entrar, todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver que el autobús era muchísimo más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Zephyr estuvo parado todo el tiempo al lado de la puerta, viendo como todos entraban. Luego de que todos entraran, solamente quedaron 7 competidores fuera. Estos eran The Reaper, Raven, Love Ranger, Dark Vanguard, Raptor, Omega y Black Knight.

 **(Estos últimos competidores serian skins de Fortnite, los cuales tuve que incluir para llegar a los 100 competidores, podéis buscar sus apariencias en Google).**

El chico miro con curiosidad a estos y les dijo.

Zephyr – Entren ya, o los dejo aquí – Dijo el chico para que estos entraran.

Los 7 competidores entraron en el autobús rápidamente. Luego de que entraran, finalmente Zephyr entro en el autobús, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Zephyr – ¡Escúchenme! – Exclamo el chico, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el autobús – Vamos a despegar, así que sujétense bien a sus asientos, porque va a ser un despegue algo brusco –

El chico se sentó en el asiento del conductor y encendió el autobús…

De la nada, ya el autobús se encontraba volando en dirección a La Isla. Todos se miraron extrañados, ya que ni siquiera recordaban el momento en que el autobús había despegado.

Lis Darkneus – ¿Alguien puede decirme cuando fue que despegamos? – Pregunto la chica muy extrañada al igual que todos.

Zephyr – Es un simple truco de teletransportación instantánea. Nada muy difícil – Dijo el chico levantándose – Pero bueno, espero que estén preparados, abriré la puerta del autobús cuando estemos cerca del centro de la isla –

Darkwing – Y ¿Dónde vamos a aterrizar? No veo ningún sitio en la isla donde se pueda aterrizar con un autobús como este – Pregunto con curiosidad la pony sombría, mirando por una de las ventanas del autobús.

Zephyr – ¿Quién dijo algo sobre aterrizar? – Pregunto de forma burlona el peliblanco – No vamos a aterrizar, tendrán que saltar del autobús, por eso hay paracaídas, alas delta y sombrillas bajo sus asientos. Para abrirlos solo actívenlos y agárrense a ellos –

Todos miraron bajo sus asientos, encontrando unos extraños dispositivos circulares. Zephyr continúo hablando unos segundos después.

Zephyr – Y se preguntaran, ¿Por qué hay que saltar? Bueno, así las cosas serán más justas, ya que tendrán que elegir rápidamente un lugar en donde caer. Además, tendrá que usar los paracaídas si o si, ya que no pueden usar ni sus alas ni su magia hasta que no toquen el suelo de La Isla –

Todos los que poseían alas trataron de extenderlas, sin éxito, mientras que los que tenían magia simplemente no podía usarla. Después de unos segundos, todos los competidores empezaron a quejarse, hasta que una voz cayó a todos de golpe.

¿Mr. Potato? – Yo saltare primero – Dijo una extraña patata gigante con brazos, piernas y un sombrero que estaba sentada en uno de los asientos del frente del autobús.

Todos miraron confundidos al extraño competidor que ninguno vio subir al autobús. Zephyr sin dejar de mirarlo, empezó a presionar botones en el tablero del autobús y finalmente presiono un botón rojo. De la nada, el asiento en el que estaba Mr. Potato desapareció, al igual que esa parte del suelo del autobús. Inevitablemente, la patata se cayó por el agujero, que luego de volvió a cerrar y el asiento volvió a aparecer.

Zephyr – ¿Tenía el paracaídas? – Pregunto el chico seriamente.

Comet Galaxy que estaba en el asiento de al lado, miro bajo el asiento de Mr. Potato, encontrando el dispositivo antes mencionado.

Comet – No, aquí esta – Dijo el pegaso sosteniendo con su casco el dispositivo.

Zephyr – Perfecto – Dijo el chico sonriente – Pero bueno, ya estamos cerca del centro de la isla, así que… –

El chico peliblanco presiono un gran botón rojo que había en el tablero del autobús. La puerta que estaba al final de dicho autobús, se abrió hacia los lados, alarmando a la mayoría de participantes.

Unos segundos después de que esto pasara, Reaper junto con Dark Vanguard se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron hacia la puerta, para posteriormente saltar por la misma. Omega, Black Knight y Love Ranger hicieron lo mismo segundos después, siendo seguidos por Raptor y Raven. Luego de que todos estos saltaran del autobús, Amy se levantó de su asiento y dijo.

Amy – Bueno, ya que – Dijo la chica pelirosada para acto seguido correr hacia la puerta del autobús y saltar por la misma.

Detrás de la chica fueron Mark, Eclipsa y Lightning Dash, los cuales también saltaron rápidamente del autobús.

Shunk Kisaragi, Swift Striker y Misty Spellhound fueron los siguientes en saltar, no dudando mucho en arrojarse al vacío. Káiser D. Emperoor y Káiser (Versión pony) Fueron hacia la puerta del autobús. Antes de saltar, ambos se miraron y se dieron un choque de puño/cascos para acto seguido saltar del autobús. Meliodas y Baan fueron hacia la puerta y se quedaron al lado de esta por un momento, hasta que el segundo empujo un poco al primero por la espalda, haciendo que se cayera para luego saltar detrás de él.

Antony Highway fue el siguiente en saltar. Natural Star fue el siguiente. Lightning Ghost y Onyx Blackstar fueron detrás de estos. Matías camino hacia la puerta sin mucho ánimo y se dejó caer por esta como si nada. La Gran Maestra East Wind se preparó rápidamente y salto, mientras que detrás de ella salto Luminositè Belle. Master Mask soltó un suspiro rápido antes de correr hacia la puerta del autobús y saltar.

Zephyr – Si de casualidad se les pasa por la cabeza no saltar del autobús, debo decir que este está programado para explotar al llegar al otro lado de La Isla, lo cual será en… 50 segundos desde ahora – Dijo el chico mientras un contador aparecía en unas pantallas en todo el autobús, las cuales tenían una cuenta atrás – La explosión tendrá la fuerza de una supernova, así que no esperen sobrevivir a ella –

Ante la advertencia, Seras junto con el Demonio Blanco se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron corriendo hasta la puerta del autobús, saltando por esta sin dudarlo. Satanás también corrió hacia la puerta y salto sin dudarlo, mirando al lobo antropomórfico muy seriamente. Yoshiro fue hacia la puerta, dudando por un momento antes de saltar. Tytoritho junto con Calypso corrieron hacia la puerta y saltaron al mismo tiempo sin dudar. Nicolás Benoit se preparó rápidamente y salto mientras gritaba.

Comet Galaxy, Stellar Galaxy y Spacial saltaron unos segundos después. Holy Blade salto detrás de estos. Aziz Seagan junto con Vigil saltaron también. Alexander Fernández Mora se preparó, tomo carrerilla y salto del autobús, Blake y Wildfire Wyld saltaron detrás del dragón. Luego de estos fueron Luna Nueva junto con Alex el Psikaboro, que saltaron rápidamente del autobús.

Zephyr – Por cierto, después de caer, tendrán 5 minutos para prepararse. En ese tiempo no pueden atacar a nadie, pero luego… ya saben lo que tienen que hacer – Dijo el chico siendo escuchado incluso por los que ya habían saltado, mientras presionaba algunos botones en el panel del autobús, haciendo que la puerta se abriera mucho más que antes.

Laugh Madness, Wrath Raven, Sorrow Sniper y Puppet Scream fueron las siguientes en saltar, siendo seguidas por Dark Arrow, Golden Elementary, Justice Plated, Sharrok, Yellow Monk y Fralen. Todas ellas saltaron una tras otra, para luego separarse en medio del aire.

Mike Bluer y Darkwing corrieron hacia la puerta del autobús. Ambos se miraron por un momento antes de saltar, y finalmente saltaron al mismo tiempo. Detrás de ellos fueron Red Fire, Ocelot, Vulcan, Eye Fox, Black Wing, Medic, Camaleón, Ghost, Blue Sky y White Shield. Todo el grupo salto rápidamente, separándose en plena caída.

Maya y Shaona fueron hacia la puerta del autobús, dándose un corto beso antes de saltar. Detrás de las dos felinas fueron Ayi, Araam, Frederick, Vasslik, Jet y Agatha, los cuales saltaron un momento después. Rebecca fue la siguiente en saltar, mientras que luego de esta salto Anum E' Ram.

Summer Monsoon, Blue Fire y Moonlight Orchid fueron hacia la puerta, mirándose por un momento antes de saltar.

Sin "Carlos" Nombre, junto con Wileska y con Leafeon saltaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Detrás de este grupo fueron Luis junto con Night Star, que también saltaron juntos. Finalmente detrás de todos estos fue "Q", la cual camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta del autobús y se dejó caer sin más.

Sheik Darkneus, Lis Darkneus y Celiana Darkneus fueron junto hacia la puerta y saltaron juntos de igual manera. Detrás de los tres hermanos fueron Xetch Darkneus, Yuat Darkneus y Zanae Darkneus, saltando detrás de los susodichos. Después de que estos saltaran, Craft Harmony y Void Wrath también saltaron.

Nexus fue corriendo alegremente hacia la puerta, saltando sin pensárselo mucho. Detrás de la potra saltaron Isabella Angelina White, Eclipse y Nébula Star que trataban de alcanzar a la susodicha.

Alfredo "Freddy" Renault salto sin pensárselo mucho. Doragon "Lec" Tenshi Akuma Lector fue hacia la puerta, mirando por un momento hacia afuera para finalmente saltar. Y finalmente, Alfredo "Frederick" Renault salto después del susodicho.

Finalmente, en el autobús solo quedaban Infinity Wish y Zephyr en el autobús. El chico peliblanco tranquilamente a la alicornio y le dijo.

Zephyr – Bueno, que estas esperando, el autobús ya va a explotar – Dijo el chico señalando que ya quedaban solo 10 segundos.

Infinity – A mí no me engañas, solo les dijiste eso para que saltaran. Este autobús puede explotar, pero solo sería una explosión pequeña, nada más – Dijo la yegua con sus brazos cruzados y sonriendo.

Zephyr – Bueno, tienes razón la verdad – Dijo el chico mientras el contador llegaba a 0, pero no pasaba nada – Pero aun así tienes que saltar, por lo que muévete antes de que realmente haga explotar este autobús volador –

La chica rápidamente fue corriendo hacia la puerta, mirando hacia fuera con tranquilidad. Zephyr se paró al lado de la pony y le dijo.

Zephyr – Damas primero – Dijo el chico con tono tranquilo.

La chica miro de con algo de fastidio al peliblanco, para luego hacer brillar su cuerno.

Infinity – Lo siento, "su alteza", pero usted tienen que ir primero – Dijo la alicornio blanca sonriendo con malicia.

El suelo debajo de Zephyr desapareció de la nada, provocando que el susodicho cayera al vacío. Infinity soltó una corta risa antes de saltar del autobús. En medio del aire, la chica saco su dispositivo de paracaídas y lo activo. Dicho dispositivo se convirtió en un paracaídas tecnológico con un efecto de tormenta sobre el mismo. Infinity sujeto el para caídas dos sus dos cascos.

Luego de sujetar su paracaídas, la yegua pudo ver como a su alrededor habían muchos tipos de paracaídas, alas delta y sombrillas abriéndose casi al mismo tiempo, y yendo a los distintos de la isla.

Nexus – ¡Siiii! – Exclamo la potra sujetándose a una sombrilla con detalles florales y cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo.

Holy Blade – De acuerdo, estoy es muy raro – Dijo el semental sujetándose a un ala delta con forma de águila roja y azul.

Amy – Bueno, estoy segura que había peores formas de caer – Dijo la chica sosteniéndose a un paracaídas con apariencia acaramelada y parcialmente hecho de dulces.

Lightning Dash – Lo bueno es que el efecto de no volar no funciona con los somos más parte ave – Dijo el orni volando con sus alas tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado. Los comentaristas ya habían despegado y se encontraban sobrevolando La Isla. Heron y Vaporeon estaban sentadas en los asientos del piloto y copiloto del helicóptero. Las dos Pokémon miraron a la cámara que se encontraba en medio del tablero del helicóptero y empezaron a hablar entre ellas.

Heron – Bien, según esto, la cámara se activara en un par de minutos, luego de que todos los competidores toquen tierra – Dijo la Sylveon arreglándose un poco.

Vaporeon – De acuerdo. Y por cierto, ¿Exactamente cuántos espectadores tendremos? Extrañamente no puedo ver nada de lo que va a pasar, ni siquiera en los próximos minutos – Dijo algo extrañada la Pokémon.

Antes de que Heron pudiera preguntar o decir cualquier cosa, una pantalla que había en medio del tablero se encendió, mostrando en ella la imagen de Danna.

Danna – De acuerdo, creo que ya todos deben estar viéndome – Dijo la fénix estando frente a un micrófono – Escuchen, comentaristas, seguramente se estarán preguntando algunas cosas, por lo que sí tienen cualquier duda, sus vehículos tienen integrados una IA que podrá responder sus preguntas. Solo tienen que llamarla por su nombre que es "Alexa" y ella les responderá – Dijo la fénix tranquilamente – Bien, dicho esto, cambio y corto, empezamos la transmisión en un minuto –

Luego de esto, ambas chicas miraron la pantalla por un momento. Dark Soul y Frank que se encontraban en los asientos del piloto y copiloto de la limusina voladora, habían recibido el mismo mensaje. Los susodichos se miraron por un momento, para que acto seguido el felino hablara.

Dark Soul – Alexa, dinos cuantos espectadores tendremos, quiero saber cuántos me verán en directo – Dijo de forma algo presumida el gato antropomórfico.

Alexa – La cantidad exacta de espectadores no está disponible… buscando estimación… Estimación de espectadores obtenida… – Dijo la IA para acto seguido mencionar la cantidad estimada de espectadores.

Scrittore – ¡¿Cómo que miles de billones?! ¡¿Eso siquiera existe?! – Pregunto totalmente sorprendido el alicornio blanco estando en la cubierta principal del barco volador junto con Nahuel836, el cual estaba igual que su compañero.

Frank – No puedo creerlo… ¡Este puede ser el trabajo de mi vida! – Dijo completamente emocionado el semental – Solo necesitaría una taza de café para que este momento sea perfecto –

Justo en ese momento, de una de paredes de la limusina voladora, salió una taza de café caliente y recién hecho. El semental tomo el café y bebió un poco. Dark Soul miro con curiosidad esto y comento.

Dark Soul – Vaya, esta limusina voladora sí que está preparada para todo. Puede que después de que termine esto me la quede la verdad – Dijo el felino relajándose en su cómodo asiento.

Justo en ese momento, la pantalla de los tres vehículos voladores volvió a encenderse, apareciendo en estas cuatro pantallas distintas. En una de ellas se proyectaba la imagen de Danna, mientras que en las otras tres estaban Heron, Vaporeon, Frank, Dark Soul, Scrittore Passione y Nahuel836. La fénix se arregló rápidamente y posteriormente miro a la cámara.

Danna – De acuerdo, prepárense porque ya vamos a empezar. Estaremos en directo en… – Dijo la fénix llevando unos audífonos en su cabeza, estando en una especie de avión o algo parecido – 3…2…1… Y ¡Al aire! –

Justo en ese momento, una luz roja apareció en todos los vehículos voladores, al igual que detrás de donde estaba Danna.

Danna – Muy buenas, habitantes del Gran Nexo y de Omniversos vecinos que nos están viendo, soy Danna Exe. Hoy estamos aquí junto con algunos comentaristas invitados por un evento muy especial, nada más y nada menos que un torneo organizado por Zephyr Exe – Dijo la fénix sonriendo a la cámara – Antes de empezar, presentemos a los comentaristas que estarán conmigo durante este torneo –

Una pantalla que mostraba lo que estaba siendo transmitido, enfoco primero la cámara de Heron y Vaporeon (Las cuales tenían aun expresiones de sorpresa luego de preguntarle la cantidad de audiencia a Alexa).

Danna – Ellas son Heron y Vaporeon, saluden a la audiencia chicas – Dijo la fénix blanca con tranquilidad y sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

Ambas Pokémon quitaron rápidamente sus expresiones, remplazándolas por unas sonrisas lo suficientemente convincentes y naturales.

Heron – Muy buenas a todos, mi nombre es Heron y me alegra estar aquí para comentar un evento como este – Dijo la Pokémon con alegría y ánimo, recuperándose completamente de la sorpresa anterior.

Vaporeon – Y yo soy Vaporeon, también estoy muy alegre de estar aquí y de tener un público tan maravilloso como ustedes – Dijo la chica muy alegremente.

Danna – También tenemos a con nosotros a Frank y a Dark Soul – Dijo la fénix mientras que la cámara enfocaba al semental y al felino.

Frank – Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Frank y sin dudas estoy muy alegre y emocionado por estar aquí – Dijo el semental para luego tomar un poco de café.

Dark Soul – Y yo soy el grandioso e increíble, aunque sobre todo genial, ¡Dark Soul! – Dijo el felino muy alegremente mientras aparecían fuegos artificiales mágicos detrás de él.

Danna – Y por último, pero no por eso menos importantes, Scrittore Passione y Nahuel836 – Dijo la fénix mientras la grabación se enfocaba en los susodichos.

Scrittore – Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Scrittore Passione y sin dudas estoy muy alegre por poder estar aquí – Dijo el alicornio blanco, estando junto a su compañero frente a una piscina que había en el barco.

Nahuel836 – Y yo soy Nahuel836, tengo muchas expectativas, tanto del torneo como de mis compañeros comentarista y espero que esto sea sin dudas inolvidable – Dijo seriamente el pegaso.

Luego de que todos los comentaristas se presentaran, la grabación enfoco a todos al mismo tiempo (Estando divididos en cuatro pantallas).

Danna – Muy bien, hechas las presentaciones, pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante, porque según me informan, ya todos los participantes se encuentran en la isla, y ya saben lo que eso significa – Dijo la fénix blanca algo emocionada – ¡Con esto da comienzo el FF Battle Royale! – Dijo muy emocionada la chica.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo de "preparación" antes de que verdaderamente comience el torneo. Ya los siguientes capítulos que serán los de combates, tardare un poco más en publicarlos, ya que quiero que sean dos capítulos con 25 combates cada uno, ya después seguramente la cantidad de combates por capítulo variara.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y también espero que me den suerte para que esto salga bien.**

 **Adiós :).**


	5. Luchando por la Gloria 1º Parte

**FF Battle Royale**

 **Luchando por la Gloria**

 **1º Parte**

Zephyr – Recuerden, tienen 5 minutos para prepararse y conseguir recursos y esas cosas. Luego ya tendrán que matarse entre ustedes – Dijo el chico peliblanco mediante un micrófono que había salido de la nada.

El chico de piel gris se encontraba en la punta de la torre más alta de la Ciudad Abandonada (La torre sería algo similar a la Torre de Tokio), observando como todos los participantes caían en diversos lugares de la isla. Cerca de la torre en el que estaba Zephyr, se encontraba el barco volador de Scrittore Passione y de Nahuel836. El chico se quedó ahí por un rato, mirando un reloj de bolsillo que tenía, hasta que este llego a los cinco minutos.

Zephyr – Puede que esto sea algo rápido, pero bueno, ya se acabó el tiempo de preparación, así que ya tienen total libertad para matar ese competidor que está cerca de ustedes – Dijo el chico siendo escuchado en toda la isla y por todos los competidores.

En el Bosque Salvaje, estaba Sheik Darkneus. El chico miro su alrededor con cuidado y atención, solamente pudiendo ver un poco a la distancia, debido a que los árboles que había no le permitían ver mucho más allá.

Sheik – Bueno, al menos no caí en esa zona volcánica que estaba cerca de aquí, algo es algo – Dijo el chico de forma calmada, comenzando a caminar por el frondoso bosque.

Durante su caminata, el chico se dedicaba a admirar la belleza de aquel bosque, sin dejar en ningún momento de estar alerta. En ese momento, Sheik empezó a escuchar una especie de sonido. Al mirar a su alrededor, el guerrero elemental pudo ver que había un destello proveniente de detrás de un árbol, y al acercarse, pudo ver detrás de dicho árbol un cofre dorado el cual brillaba y emitía un sonido muy particular.

Sheik – ¿Un cofre? ¿Aquí en medio de la nada? Que extraño – Comento el guerrero elemental acercándose al cofre.

Al abrir dicho cofre, Sheik encontró dentro del mismo unas cuantas vendas, municiones de francotirador y un fusil de asalto gris. El chico miro extrañado el contenido del cofre, pero de igual manera tomo lo que había dentro, guardando las vendas y las balas, y poniendo el fusil en su espalda.

En el aire sobrevolando el Bosque Salvaje, se encontraba la limusina voladora de Frank y Dark Soul. Estos dos estaban mirando en una pantalla que había salido del techo de la limusina, a Sheik mientras este recogía lo que había encontrado en el cofre.

Frank – Parece ser que Sheik Darkneus acaba de encontrar un cofre, gente – Dijo el semental mirando a la cámara.

Dark Soul – Así que hay cofres, sin dudas esto hace las cosas un poco más interesantes – Dijo el felino mirando la pantalla.

Frank – Si, Dark Soul, según Alexa, hay cofres repartidos por toda la isla, y tienen cosas muy útiles como armas o botiquines, por lo que encontrar esos cofres es muy importante – Comento el pony terrestre bebiendo un poco de café.

Luego de recoger lo que contenía el cofre, el guerrero siguió caminando por el bosque, usando una su katana para cortar la vegetación que cubría su camino. En ese momento, un rayo mágico salió de la nada y rozo ligeramente el hombro izquierdo de Sheik. Este rápidamente empuño con sus dos manos su katana y se puso en alerta, justo a tiempo para bloquear otros dos rayos mágicos que habían salido de la misma dirección.

Nexus – No puede ser, falle – Dijo la potra desde donde habían venido los dos rayos mágicos.

El guerrero rápidamente cargo de energía elemental de fuego su katana y lanzo un tajo hacia donde escucho la voz de Nexus. El corte de fuego destruyó un par de árboles. La potra consiguió crear un escudo mágico, protegiéndose del ataque de Sheik. Este no se detuvo ahí, y volvió a atacar a la potra, pero antes de poder golpearla, titubeo por un segundo, dándole tiempo a la susodicha de esquivar el ataque.

Nexus salto hacia atrás y le disparo al guerrero elemental un láser mágico, dándole en el abdomen. Sheik soltó un gemido de dolor, pero rápidamente contraataco con su katana, logrando hacerle a la potra un corte en el casco. Esta última hizo brillar su cuerno y creo una onda expansiva que mando a volar al chico, para luego atacarlo lanzándole un árbol completo con su magia.

Sheik al ver el árbol venir hacia él, rápidamente levanto su katana, cubriéndola de energía elemental de fuego, para acto seguido partir el árbol a la mitad.

Sheik – No me vencerás tan fácilmente, niña – Dijo el guerrero elemental empuñando con sus dos manos su katana.

La joven miro con algo de fastidio a Sheik, para acto seguido hacer brillar su cuerno.

Nexus – Quédate quieto y déjame golpearte – Dijo la potra con fastidio.

El chico tuvo que prepararse muy bien rápidamente, ya que Nexus comenzó a lanzarle arboles con su magia. Dichos arboles no eran un problema para la katana de Sheik, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando la potra comenzó a lanzarle rocas e incluso pedazos de tierra con su magia. La cosa se le complico al guerrero elemental cuando una buena cantidad de tierra le cayó en los ojos.

Al ver esto, la potra no dudo y le lanzo una roca de buen tamaño a Sheik, dándole de lleno. Nexus se quedó mirando la roca por un momento, y al no escuchar nada del chico por varios segundos, empezó a saltar de alegría.

Nexus – ¡Sí! ¡Derrote a uno! – Grito de alegría la potra, mientras seguía saltando.

Frank – ¡No puede ser, parece que ya tenemos al primer competidor derrotado! – Dijo el pony terrestre viendo la pantalla junto con Dark Soul.

Dark Soul – La verdad eso fue muy fácil, ese tal Sheik se veía más fuerte, aunque no resulto ser gran cosa – Dijo el felino con tono aburrido.

De la nada, la roca que había golpeado a Sheik salió disparada con gran fuerza en dirección a Nexus, esta se sorprendió tanto que no tuvo tiempo a protegerse. La roca golpeo con mucha fuerza a la potra, rompiéndose y mandando a la susodicha contra un árbol, quedando muy herida.

Sheik estaba respirando algo adolorido, teniendo su cuerpo cubierto de energía elemental eléctrica y su puño levantando hacia el frente, además de que tenía parte de su ropa desgarrada.

Sheik – Te dije que no me derrotaras tan fácilmente, niña – Dijo el guerrero elemental mirando a Nexus con seriedad, mientras sostenía su katana con fuerza.

Frank – Hablaste muy pronto, Dark Soul, parece que Sheik aún no está derrotado – Dijo el semental algo emocionado, bebiendo un poco de su café.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Sheik, al ver como Nexus se levantaba del suelo, mientras sus heridas se regeneraban a un buen ritmo.

Nexus – No voy a rendirme, conseguiré esa bonita estrella y se la regalare a mi madre – Dijo la potra mientras sus heridas se regeneraban.

Sheik – Para eso primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver – Dijo el chico sujetando con sus dos manos su katana, y lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Nexus, mientras su cuerpo se cubría de energía elemental de electricidad.

La potra cerro los ojos he hizo brillar su cuerno. En el momento en que el chico estuvo cerca de la potra, esta inesperadamente desapareció. Sheik trato de localizar a Nexus con la mirada, pero de la nada, una gran sombra lo cubrió. Al mirar arriba, el guerrero elemental vio que como sobre él había una gigantesca roca. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la gigantesca roca lo aplasto por completo.

Unos segundos después de que esto pasara, Nexus apareció de detrás de un árbol, mientras respiraba un poco cansada.

 **Nexus aplasto a Sheik Darkneus con una roca gigante.**

Un extraño mensaje se escuchó en la cabeza de todos los competidores. De dentro de la roca que había aplastado al guerrero elemental, salieron una gran cantidad de pixeles, los cuales viajaron hacia el cielo y se perdieron en la lejanía.

De vuelta en el Lobby, Alma y Azrael estaban monitoreando aun aquellos datos en la torre de control. Mientras el robot y la dragona seguían comprobando aquellos datos, una alarma comenzó a sonar en la torre de control.

Alma – ¿Cuál es el significado de esa alarma? – Pregunto la dragona confundida.

Azrael – Déjame ver… parece que uno de los competidores ya fue eliminado, y la Antena de Reaparición no tiene ningún punto predeterminado para reaparecerlo – Respondió el robot mirando unos datos extraños.

Alma – Espera, ¿Siquiera construimos un punto para que los competidores reaparecieran? –

El robot y la dragona se quedaron callados por un momento, para luego mirarse de forma nerviosa y preocupada.

Azrael – ¡Tú trae los lápices! ¡Yo llevare los planos! – Dijo el robot nervioso sacando una gran cantidad de planos de debajo de la mesa, para acto seguido saltar por una ventana.

Alma – ¡De acuerdo! – Respondió la dragona nerviosa sacando una gran cantidad de lápices de debajo de la mesa, para luego saltar por otra ventana.

Al llegar al suelo, Azrael y Alma lanzaron los planos y los lápices a un lado de la pista de aterrizaje. El robot y la dragona rápidamente sacaron madera, ladrillo y metal de la nada y a la velocidad del rayo empezaron a construir como locos usando los lápices y los planos junto con los materiales. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, ambos habían construido ya unas grandes gradas y una gran pantalla electrónica.

Alma – ¡Está listo todo! ¡Coloca ya el punto de reaparición! – Dijo la dragona sosteniendo un par de planos con sus alas y un par de lápices con sus garras, mientras terminaba de construir la pantalla gigante.

El robot no se demoró ni un segundo más, y puso en el suelo cerca de las gradas, una pequeña antena. Entonces, una gran cantidad de pixeles cayeron en la antena, y posteriormente fueron hacia las gradas. En dichas gradas apareció Sheik Darkneus, totalmente como nuevo. El guerrero elemental miro donde estaba con algo de sorpresa, pero al recordar lo que había pasado, golpeo el suelo con algo de molestia.

Sheik – No puede ser, perdí… Bueno, espero que mis hermanas tengan más suerte que yo – Dijo el guerrero elemental con molestia.

Mientras tanto, Azrael y Alma ya se había retirado, encendiendo la pantalla gigante, en la que ahora se mostraba la transmisión de los comentaristas. Al no tener mucho más que hacer, Sheik solamente se quedó mirando la transmisión para entretenerse.

.

.

.

.

.

De vuelta en la isla, Shaona iba caminando por la Ciudad Abandonada. La gata antropomórfica se había ya encontrado un par de cofres por la ciudad, habiendo conseguido algunas municiones extra, al igual que una escopeta de corredera verde que se encontró por el suelo y un fusil de caza también verde, además de que se había tomado unos frascos de escudos pequeños.

Shaona – Bueno, no voy nada mal, aunque esos escudos raros que me tome me hacen sentir un poco extraña – Comentaba la gata antropomórfica mirando un poco sus garras, viendo como una ligera energía azul recorría su cuerpo.

Fralen – Maldita sea, que ciudad más extraña, no estaría tan mal si al menos encontrara a alguien – Dijo la minotauro con algo de molestia caminando por una de las calles, notándosele que llevaba encima varias escopetas tácticas verdes y grises e incluso un lanzagranadas morado.

Shaona al ver a la minotauro, se cubrió rápidamente detrás de la esquina de un edificio. La felina miro atentamente a Fralen, analizándola a detalle, mientras preparaba sus armas personales.

Shaona – Sin dudas esa chica parece de cuidado, será mejor que no me acerque mucho, se nota que su fuerza podría matarme con facilidad – Dijo la chica sosteniendo su pistola y apuntando a uno de los ojos de la minotauro, que era la única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba cubierta por su armadura.

Hasta ahora, Fralen no había notado la presencia de la gata antropomórfica, pero fue cuando una bala choco contra su casco, fue que se puso alerta, tomando dos de las escopetas tácticas que traía encima, una en cada mano.

Fralen – Seas quien seas ¡Muéstrate! – Grito la chica mirando a todos lados, buscando a quien le había disparado.

Por otro lado, Shaona se había escondido dentro de un edificio. La felina tenía una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

Shaona – Maldita sea, no puedo creer que fallara ese tiro – Dijo con mucha molestia – Bueno, no importa esta vez no pienso fallar –

La gata antropomórfica tomo el rifle de caza que traía y lo recargo rápidamente, mientras que miraba por una de las ventanas del edificio hacia afuera. Fralen seguía mirando hacia todos lados, moviéndose por toda la calle, buscando a su próxima víctima. Al ver que no podría darle a la minotauro mientras se movía tanto, Shaona tuvo que recurrir a otra estrategia.

Mientras Fralen buscaba por todos lados, una lata le dio en la parte de atrás de su casco. Al girarse, la minotauro vio a Shaona apuntándole con su rifle de caza, y esta sin dudar un segundo, le disparo directamente en uno de sus ojos.

Inesperadamente para la felina, la bala volvió a revotar en la armadura de la minotauro. Fralen soltó una risa maliciosa al ver que el plan de la gata antropomórfica había fallado.

Fralen – ¿Crees que sería tan fácil hacerme daño? Mi armadura cubre totalmente mi cuerpo, incluso mis ojos aunque no lo parezca – Dijo la minotauro con mucha malicia – Y es mejor que empieces a correr, minina –

A gran velocidad, Fralen corrió contra el edificio en el que se encontraba la felina. Esta se apartó de la ventana rápidamente, justo a tiempo, ya que un segundo después, la minotauro atravesó la pared entera como si nada.

Fralen – Prepárate para morir, gatita – Dijo la chica mirando de forma perversa a Shaona.

La susodicha tuvo que atravesar una puerta que había cerca, y moverse a gran velocidad, evitando por muy poco el fuego de las escopetas de la minotauro. Esta atravesó la puerta y la pared por la que se había ido Shaona. Esta estaba esperándola, empezando a dispararle con su ametralladora Galil AR pero las balas de su arma no lograban atravesar la poderosa armadura de la minotauro.

Fralen – ¡Muérete de una vez! – Grito furiosa la chica, volviendo a dispararle con sus dos escopetas a Shaona.

La gata antropomórfica trato de escapar de los escopetazos, pero aun así recibió algo de daño antes de salir del rango de Fralen. Para sorpresa de la felina, una especie de barrera azul la protegió de aquellos escopetazos. Shaona empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, sin importarle mucho como era que se había salvado del daño de aquellos disparos.

Ambas chicas empezaron una persecución dentro del edificio en el que se encontraban. Shaona sabía que no debía acercarse para nada a la minotauro, siendo esta muy peligrosa de cerca con su fuerza y las escopetas que portaba. Fralen por otro lado solo le importaba acabar con la gata antropomórfica de cualquier forma. Al quedarse sin balas, la minotauro tomo la última escopeta que le quedaba, que era una escopeta de corredera gris.

Luego de algunos minutos de persecución, las dos chicas empezaron a subir por el edificio. Shaona tuvo que pensar en un plan rápidamente, ya que sabía que quedarse acorralada en el tejado sería una muy mala idea.

Al subir varios pisos Shaona se detuvo, escuchando como Fralen subía las escaleras. La felina miro las armas que le quedaban por un momento, sonriendo al ver una, o mejor dicho unas armas en específico.

En el momento en que la minotauro subió las escalares, vio a Shaona a varios metros de ella, teniendo en su garra una granada de plasma. Antes de poder moverse o dispararle a la gata antropomórfica, esta le lanzo la granada. Dicha granada impacto en el cuerpo de Fralen, explotando al instante y mandándola contra una pared. Shaona no se detuvo allí, y siguió lanzándole más y más granadas de plasma a la minotauro, hasta que finalmente se quedó sin granadas.

Una densa nube de humo cubría el sitio donde estaba Fralen. Shaona no bajo la guardia, sujetando sus otras granadas por seguridad. Entonces, la felina pudo ver como la minotauro salía del humo lentamente, teniendo su armadura casi completamente destruida, y el lanzagranadas en sus manos.

Fralen – Aun no me has matado, gatita – Dijo con mucha furia la minotauro.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera hacer otro movimiento. Un fuerte temblor recorrió todo el edificio. En la planta baja del mismo, se encontraba Raptor, el cual había puesto y detonado C4 alrededor de todo el edificio, provocando que este perdiera todos sus soportes y comenzara a caer. El minero rápidamente salió corriendo para que el edificio no le cayera encima.

Raptor – _"Corre y no mires atrás"_ – Pensó el minero corriendo lo más rápido que podía sin mirar atrás.

Al darse cuenta de que el edificio estaba cayéndose. Shaona y Fralen comenzaron a correr por el pasillo en el que se encontraba, en dirección contraria a donde se estaba cayendo el edificio. Ambas chicas vieron al final del pasillo una ventana que daba a una ventana de otro edificio. La gata antropomórfica y la minotauro corrieron lo más rápido que podían para llegar antes de estar demasiado lejos.

Entonces Shaona fue la primera en saltar por la ventana, teniendo detrás de ella a Fralen. La felina alcanzo a entrar por la ventana, pero la minotauro no tuvo la misma suerte y termino cayéndose al vacío.

Shaona soltó un suspiro y se tumbó en el suelo mientras respiraba algo cansada.

Shaona – Uff, que bueno que conseguí deshacerme de esa loca – Dijo con cierta alegría la felina.

Entonces, una mano se sujetó al marco de la ventana de repente. Shaona se puso en alerta al ver como Fralen subía por la ventana, teniendo su cuerpo parcialmente dentro de la ventana.

Fralen – Te dije que aún no me habías matado, gatita – Dijo ya con algo de locura la minotauro.

Shaona se alarmo al ver que la minotauro estaba consiguiendo entrar por la ventana. Entonces, la gata antropomórfica recordó una de las armas que había conseguido. Fralen miro a la felina con sorpresa, cuando esta le apunto con su escopeta de corredera.

Shaona – Piérdete, loca – Dijo la felina apretando el gatillo.

Fralen recibió un escopetazo directo en plena cabeza. La minotauro no pudo resistir la fuerza de aquel disparo, y termino soltándose de la ventana y cayendo al vacío.

 **Shaona ha matado a Fralen de un escopetazo.**

Fue lo que escucharon todos los competidores en sus mentes. Luego de caer al suelo, el cuerpo de Fralen de convirtió en pixeles que salieron disparados hacia el cielo. En el Lobby, la minotauro apareció en las gradas. La susodicha se veía muy molesta luego de reaparecer.

Fralen – No puedo creer que me haya vencido una gatita que no me llegaba ni a las rodillas, las chicas me molestaran con esto todo la vida – Dijo la minotauro muy furiosa.

Shaona se levantó algo cansada del suelo. Al levantarse, la felina soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir un punzante dolor en una de sus piernas.

Shaona – Maldita sea, creo que me rompí la pata al caer por esa ventana – Dijo la felina sentándose con cuidado.

La chica rápidamente saco unas pocas vendas que había encontrado en un cofre. Antes de ponerse dichas vendas, Shaona vio una pequeña etiqueta que tenían las vendas en un costado.

Shaona – "Vendas mágicas, póngaselas en cualquier sitio del cuerpo, este dicho lugar herido o no, para recuperar salud" – Dijo la felina mirando la etiqueta – ¿Qué clase de extraña y rara broma es esta? – Entonces, la chica vio otra etiqueta más – "No es una broma" –

La gata antropomórfica no entendía muy bien qué sentido tenían aquellas vendas, pero empezó a ponérselas en una de las heridas que tenía en sus brazos, que se hizo al atravesar aquella puerta cuando escapaba de Fralen. Entonces, Shaona noto como el dolor en su pierna desaparecía levemente luego de ponerse aquella venda, además de que parte de las otras heridas en sus brazos desaparecieron, esto sin dudas dejo muy confundida a la felina.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la Montaña Helada, iba caminando Isabella Angelina White. La alicornio se encontraba buscando algún sitio para refugiarse, ya que el frio la estaba empezando a afectar, y por alguna razón sus poderes de fuego y hielo no le ayudaban a protegerse del extraño frio de esa montaña.

Luego de caminar por un rato, la yegua sin previo aviso fue golpeada fuertemente y mandada contra un árbol. La alicornio se levantó del suelo y miro a quien la había atacado, viendo a Yellow Monk parada a varios metros de ella.

Yellow – Vaya, no esperaba que resistieras ese ataque – Dijo la pony terrestre seriamente – Pero no importa, estoy segura que caerás con un par de golpes más – Dijo lanzándose de nuevo contra Isabella.

La susodicha se movió rápidamente para esquivar el ataque de la pony terrestre, y la ataco usando sus poderes de oscuridad, creando unas cuchillas mágicas que fueron hacia Yellow Monk. Esta no tuvo tiempo de esquivar dichas cuchillas, y le hicieron varios cortes en la espalda.

La pony terrestre soltó un leve gemido de dolor, para luego lanzarse de nuevo contra la alicornio blanca. Esta abrió sus alas y alzo el vuelo, escapando del alcance de la pony terrestre. Esta soltó un suspiro de frustración y rápidamente busco con la mirada una forma de alcanzar a Isabella, pero la montaña estaba muy despejada y apenas había nada para escalar, solo nieve y unos pocos árboles que estaban demasiado lejos.

Angelina rápidamente ataco a la pony terrestre con un rayo gélido. Yellow Monk apenas alcanzo a esquivarlo. El rayo gélido empezó a crear picos de hielo a su alrededor que le hicieron unos pocos cortes a Yellow, pero solo eran leves.

Luego de levantarse, Yellow vio los picos de hielo con atención, viendo una oportunidad. La pony terrestre rápidamente golpeo con fuerza uno de los picos más grandes, haciendo que este saliera disparado contra Angelina. Esta pudo esquivarlo por muy poco, pero por suerte solo le hizo un par de cortes, ya que de haberle dado directamente, ahora estaría muerta.

Antes de que Yellow pudiera atacar de la misma forma a la alicornio blanca, esta uso un hechizo de fuego para derretir los picos helados y atacar a la pony terrestre. Esta no pudo esquivar el ataque y recibió graves quemaduras.

Yellow – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Baja aquí y pelea como una yegua! – Grito la pony terrestre algo furiosa y adolorida – Si no bajas, encontrare la forma de bajarte, porque yo voy a ser la que gane este combate y este torneo, para demostrar el enorme poder que tienen las Valquirias –

Isabella – Lo siento, pero no – Dijo la alicornio blanca seriamente – _"No aguantare otro golpe como el primero, por lo que debo quedarme en el aire"_ – Pensó seriamente la chica.

Una expresión de furia se dibujó en el rostro de Yellow Monk al ver que aquello era una batalla perdida si no podía alcanzar a la alicornio. A gran velocidad, la pony terrestre comenzó a correr lejos, pero no podía ir muy rápido, las quemaduras de antes le dolían mucho.

Angelina no pensaba dejar escapar a la pony terrestre, así que usando sus poderes de hielo, le disparo un rayo gélido directamente en la cabeza. Al estar escapando, Yellow Monk no pudo ver el ataque, y por consiguiente tampoco pudo esquivarlo, quedando hecha una estatua de hielo en pocos segundos.

Un suspiro de alivio fue lo que salió de la boca de la alicornio blanca luego de ver que su rival había quedado congelada. Isabella se acercó a la estatua de hielo de Yellow Monk y la miro con algo de pena.

Isabella – Bueno, no me gusta mucho la idea de matar a alguien, pero va a revivir se supone, así que… –

La alicornio blanca levanto con magia a la pony terrestre, y dudando un poco, la arrojo por un acantilado que había cerca, girándose rápidamente para no ver como la estatua de hielo quedaba destruida.

 **Isabella Angelina White ha hecho pedazos a Yellow Monk.**

Sobra decir que la yegua no se sintió muy bien al escuchar las palabras de aquella voz misteriosa, pero aun así se negó por completo a ver el cuerpo de Yellow Monk, el cual ahora estaba totalmente hecho pedazos de hielo en el pie de la montaña.

Yellow Monk reapareció en el Lobby, sentada a un par de metros de donde estaba Fralen. La pony terrestre soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Yellow – Pienso vengarme de esa maldita alicornio cuando reaparezca en este lugar – Dijo furiosa la yegua.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Desierto Antiguo, se encontraba Alex el Psikaboro. El chico caminaba por el basto desierto con tranquilidad. No le afectaba mucho el calor, así que estaba todo bien. Lo que Alex no sabía, es que era observado desde la distancia por Aziz Seagan. El alienígena se mantenía oculto detrás de unas viejas ruinas, observando y analizando al chico con mucho cuidado.

Aziz – De acuerdo, solo **parece** un chico **normal** – Dijo el comandante seriamente, observando detalladamente a Alex.

(Nota: Aziz combina palabras normales con palabras alienígenas, por lo que las palabras suyas en **negrita** serán las palabras alienígenas).

Pasados unos segundos, Aziz pudo ver como Alex se detenía de la nada. El joven humano hizo un movimiento rápido con su mano, y de la nada una tormenta de arena cubrió por completo a Aziz.

Aziz – ¿ **Qué** es **esto**? – Pregunto el alienígena muy extrañado.

Vigil – Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo una tormenta de arena aparece tan de repente? – Dijo la IA igualmente extrañada.

Alex – Yo puedo responderles eso –

El comandante alienígena se giró sorprendido, viendo a un par de metros de él al humano. Este con tranquilidad miro a Aziz y empezó a hablar.

Alex – Simplemente use mis poderes de Geoquinesis para crear esta tormenta de arena – Dijo el chico seriamente – Y será mejor que te prepares para pelear, porque pienso ganarte – Dijo el chico poniéndose en posición de combate.

Mientras tanto, sobre Aziz y Alex volaba el helicóptero de Heron y Vaporeon. Estas dos miraban a los dos competidores por una cámara especial del vehículo, la cual les permitía ver a través de la tormenta de arena sin problemas.

Heron – Parece que Aziz y Alex están a punto de enfrentarse – Dijo la Sylveon mirando la pantalla que salía del techo junto con Vaporeon.

Vaporeon – Si, y sin dudas este puede ser un combate muy igualado, Heron – Dijo la Pokémon emocionada – Sera un combate entre un comandante con mucho entrenamiento militar contra un humano con control sobre los elementos, como la arena sobre la que están en este momento –

Volviendo con los competidores. Aziz rápidamente saco sus dos pistolas laser de sus hombros, y sin esperar ni un momento más, comenzó a dispararle a Alex. Este tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar los disparos. Acto seguido, el humano cubrió sus manos de una fuerte corriente de aire usando su Eoloquinesis, y le disparo un puñetazo de aire al alienígena. El susodicho lo esquivo a gran velocidad saltando hacia un lado.

Alex no se detuvo ahí, y siguió lanzando golpes de aire a Aziz, mientras que este siguió disparándole al chico. Los dos estuvieron varios segundos esquivando y disparando ataques, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ninguno lograría golpear al otro de esa forma, por lo que cambiaron de estrategia.

El chico humano rápidamente empezó a usar la tormenta de arena que el mismo género para atacar a Aziz. Este no pudo protegerse, debido a que aquella tormenta lo atacaba desde todos lados. Aun así, el alienígena contraataco usando su bastón eléctrico. Alex esquivo por poco este ataque, volviendo a atacar con ataques de arena, los cuales Aziz lograba esquivar gracias a sus reflejos avanzados.

Heron – Sin dudas este es un combate muy igualado, me pregunto quién podrá ganar este combate – Comento la Pokémon mirando con atención el combate.

Aziz aprovecho un descuido del chico humano y lo ataco con su bastón eléctrico, dándole de lleno. Alex gruño un poco de dolor y contraataco de nuevo con puñetazos de aire. El alienígena bloqueo dichos ataques con su escudo anti-motín, para acto seguido dispararle al chico con una de sus pistolas laser. Alex tuvo que cubrirse creando muros de arena, para luego volver a usar la tormenta de arena contra el comandante.

Vaporeon – Es difícil saber quién de los dos podría ganar, aunque por ahora parece ser Aziz el que tiene ventaja – Comento la chica bastante emocionada.

Alex creo una gigante mano hecha de arena, la cual salió del suelo y golpeo con fuerza al comandante alienígena. Este rápidamente se levantó del suelo y salto hacia un lado, para esquivar otro ataque de aquella mano de arena. Aziz rápidamente le disparo al chico humano. Este al estar concentrado no tuvo tiempo de esquivar dicho ataque, y el mismo le dio en una pierna.

Una expresión de dolor se dibujó en el rostro del chico humano luego de recibir aquel disparo, a la vez que se arrodillaba por el dolor en su pierna. Aziz no desaprovecho la oportunidad y sacando su espada, hizo que esta misma se cubriera de electricidad para acto seguido lanzarse contra el chico. Alex miro esto con seriedad, y apretando los dientes, hizo que toda la tormenta de arena fuera disparada contra el comandante alienígena.

El susodicho fue lanzando con gran fuerza contra unos escombros de las ruinas que estaban por la zona. Aziz cayó al suelo sintiendo como todo su cuerpo le dolía. Alex se levantó pese al dolor en su pierna, y miro con frialdad al alienígena.

Alex – Esto aún no ha acabado – Dijo el chico humano con mucha frialdad en su voz.

El chico humano creo un gran brazo de arena y lo lanzo contra Aziz. Este trato de protegerse con su escudo, pero el brazo de arena era demasiado grande, y termino lanzándolo contra la pared de escombros de nuevo. Aun así, el comandante alienígena volvió a levantarse.

Aziz – Lo **mismo** digo, aun no me **has** derrotado – Dijo el comandante seriamente, pero con algo de dolor en su voz.

Ante esto, Alex transformo el brazo gigante de arena en un puño gigante. Aziz sujeto fuertemente su espada, y empezó a correr contra el chico humano. Este lanzo el puño de arena contra el comandante alienígena con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Todo se puso a cámara lenta, Aziz rápidamente salto sobre el puño gigante, empezando a correr sobre el mismo para acto seguido saltar sobre Alex, con intención de atravesar su corazón usando su espada. Esto sorprendió al chico, que rápidamente creo una estaca de arena y la lanzo contra el alienígena.

Finalmente, Aziz atravesó a Alex en el pecho, mientras que este atravesó a su rival en el estómago.

 **Aziz Seagan ha matado a Alex el Psikaboro de un espadazo.**

Lentamente, el cuerpo de Alex comenzó a convertirse en pixeles, y estos desaparecieron segundos después. El chico apareció en el Lobby, soltando un gruñido de rabia al ver que había perdido.

El comandante alienígena cayó al suelo muy adolorido, aquella estaca de arena había atravesado completamente su armadura y su cuerpo de lado a lado. Aziz vio la herida en su estómago con preocupación, ya que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Rápidamente, el alienígena saco un botiquín que había conseguido antes en el suelo. En dicho botiquín solo había una jeringuilla con un líquido rojo. Al lado de la jeringuilla había una etiqueta que decía.

Aziz – "Inyéctese para recuperación total" – Dijo el comandante extrañado – **Bueno** , no tengo nada que **perder** –

Entonces, el alienígena se inyecto aquel extraño líquido. Solamente pasaron unos diez segundos, cuando instantáneamente todas las heridas de Aziz se regeneraron por completo.

Aziz – **Bueno** , no sé **qué** habrá sido eso, **pero** no importa – Dijo el alienígena levantándose del suelo, viendo el agujero que ahora tenía en su armadura – Lo malo es que no **arreglo** eso –

De todas formas, el comandante alienígena de fue de ahí, a buscar a algún otro competidor para pelear.

.

.

.

.

.

De vuelta en la ciudad abandonada, iba Sin Nombre caminando por un parque de la ciudad. El chico caminaba tranquilamente sin preocuparse por nada, a un par de calles de donde estaba Carlos, estaba Holy Blade dentro de un edificio buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle.

Mientras el semental caminaba por el edificio, cruzo al lado de una ventana, desde la cual podía ver el parque en el que se encontraba Sin Nombre, alcanzando a ver a este último. Una expresión de seriedad se dibujó en el rostro de Holy Blade al ver al humano.

Holy Blade – Sin dudas ese es otro competidor. Tengo que tener cuidado, no sé qué sea capaz de hacer ese chico – Dijo seriamente el alicornio blanco, ocultándose levemente en el borde de la ventana.

Por otro lado, Carlos se mantenía explorando el parque tranquilamente, pero atento a su alrededor por si alguien intentaba atacarlo. Aunque algo preocupada al chico, y era que llevaba sintiendo desde hace poco una extraña sensación, como si alguien lo estuviera observando.

Holy Blade se movió rápido y con cuidado por las calles de la ciudad, sin notar que paso muy cerca de donde estaban Shaona, Raptor y Satanás. Finalmente, Holy Blade llego al parque en el que estaba Sin Nombre. El susodicho se encontraba sacando algunas cosas de un cofre, consiguiendo un escudo grande, balas pequeñas y una ametralladora ligera. El semental se preparó para atacar al chico, cargando su cuerno con magia y saltando contra el susodicho.

Carlos escucho algo detrás de él, y se giró con expresión de sorpresa, viendo al alicornio blanco disparándole un láser mágico. Antes de que el láser mágico impactara contra el chico humano, un escudo tipo burbuja lo rodeo por completo, deteniendo el ataque de Holy Blade. Este se sorprendió un poco, preguntándose cómo Sin Nombre había activado aquel escudo tan rápido (Lo que no sabía es que dicho escudo se activaba por si solo).

Luego de que el láser se detuvo, el chico humano no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y empezó a dispararle a Holy Blade con la ametralladora ligera que acababa de encontrar. El alicornio blanco se protegió usando un escudo mágico.

Scrittore – Miren eso amigos, parece que Holy Blade y Carlos están teniendo un combate en un parque de la Ciudad Abandonada – Comento el semental desde el barco volador, estando junto con Nahuel836 en la cabina de mando del mismo, mirando el combate por una pantalla que salía del techo.

Holy Blade volvió a dispararle un láser mágico a Sin Nombre, pero el escudo alrededor de este lo volvió a proteger, para segundos después desvanecerse. El chico volvió a dispararle al semental con su arma, mientras que el alicornio blanco se protegió con un escudo mágico de nuevo. Entonces, la ametralladora ligera de Carlos se quedó sin municiones. El susodicho tuvo que tirar el arma (Ya que no sabía cómo recargarla), para luego aparecer un par de espadas de hierba en sus manos.

Nahuel836 – Este puede ser un combate muy difícil para Sin Nombre. Holy Blade no es alguien que no pierde fácilmente – Comento el pegaso seriamente.

Al ver las dos espadas que tenía el chico humano, el alicornio blanco saco sus propias espadas, la Vandal Heart y la Lion Heart. Holy Blade y Sin Nombre se miraron de forma seria, para acto seguido lanzarse contra él otro, chocando sus espadas entre sí.

Sin Nombre trato de atacar al semental con sus dos espadas al mismo tiempo, pero Holy Blade bloqueo dicho ataque poniendo sus espadas en forma de X, para luego empujar al chico humano de una patada. Carlos rápidamente lanzo un corte contra el semental, este ladeo el cuerpo esquivando el ataque, y contraataco con sus dos espadas, logrando hacerle un par de cortes al chico humano en el brazo.

Un gemido de dolor se escapó de los labios de Carlos, para que acto seguido este le hiciera un corte a Holy Blade en el pecho, aunque fue leve para suerte del alicornio blanco. Ambos contrincantes se separaron, quedando a varios metros del otro.

Blade – Debo admitirlo, chico, no luchas nada mal – Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante – Pero tendrás que esforzarte si quieres vencerme. La estrella que ese chico dijo que le daría a cualquiera, se ve que sería muy peligrosa si termina con alguien que no tenga buenas intenciones. Así que la ganare para guardarla en un lugar seguro – Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo el semental.

Carlos – Bueno, yo ganare esa estrella, será un buen trofeo sin dudas – Dijo el chico lanzándole una de sus espadas a Holy Blade, haciéndole un corte al semental en uno de sus brazos.

El alicornio blanco se lanzó rápidamente contra Sin Nombre. Este trato de bloquear un par de espadazos con su espada de hierba, pero la misma se rompió con el choque de ambas espadas de Holy Blade, el cual luego le dio un par de espadazos en el pecho. El chico soltó un grito de dolor y fue lanzado por la fuerza de ambos espadazos contra un árbol.

Nahuel836 – Parece ser que Carlos no ha durado mucho contra Holy Blade – Comento el pegaso mirando a Sin Nombre, el cual estaba muy, muy herido.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Sin Nombre comenzó a brillar de la nada y de un momento a otro se transformó en un Pokémon, más específicamente en un Leafeon.

El ahora Pokémon se levantó del suelo y miro con algo de preocupación a Holy Blade.

Carlos – _"Fue capaz de hacerme suficiente daño para que se activará mi habilidad de Cambio Forzado, y de un solo golpe. Debo tener cuidado"_ – Pensó el Leafeon con seriedad.

Por otro lado, Holy Blade se sorprendió al ver a su rival convertirse en un Pokémon de la nada.

Blade – Vaya, no esperaba que te convirtieras de la nada en un Pokémon, pero eso no importa. Si aún puedes pelear, el combate no termina – Dijo el semental preparándose para combatir de nuevo.

Al ver esto, Carlos igualmente se preparó para el combate. El Leafeon rápidamente ataco al semental con Tormenta de Hojas. Holy Blade se cubrió con un escudo mágico, pero al quitarlo, recibió un ataque de hoja aguda de parte del Pokémon.

Dicho ataque hizo que el semental soltara un gemido de dolor. Holy Blade contraataco disparándole a Sin Nombre un rayo mágico, el cual si no lo hubiera esquivado, le habría dado de lleno. El láser siguió dándole a un árbol, haciéndolo pedazos.

Scrittore – Ahora el combate está mucho más acalorado, gente. Esto se está poniendo complicado para ambos contrincantes – Dijo el alicornio, estando ahora junto con su compañero en la cubierta del barco.

El cuerno de Holy Blade volvió a iluminarse. El semental volvió a dispararle un rayo mágico al Pokémon. Carlos empezó a saltar rápidamente para esquivar los láseres. Entonces, uno de los láseres fue directamente contra Sin Nombre, pero en lugar de que dicho láser le diera, el mismo fue absorbido por el colgante del Leafeon.

Blade – ¿Qué? – Se preguntó extrañado el semental al ver que su ataque había sido absorbido por el colgante de Carlos.

Carlos – _"Uff, estaba tan tenso que había olvidado que mi colgante absorbe la magia. Eso me da ventaja"_ – Pensó el Pokémon sonriendo.

El semental estaba por dispararle otro láser al Pokémon, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de este, decidió no hacerlo.

Blade – Creo que lo mejor sería que dejara mi magia de lado contra ti, estoy seguro de que ahora lo que quieres es que la use para que la absorba ese cristal, y que de esa forma me canse rápidamente – Dijo el semental sonriendo.

Leafeon – _"Yo más bien esperaba que lo hicieras para poder usar los poderes de mi colgante"_ – Pensó el Leafeon un poco frustrado, al ver que el semental había descubierto (Parcialmente) su plan.

Holy Blade volvió a empuñar sus dos espadas, y se lanzó de nuevo hacia su contrincante.

Desde el barco volador de los dos comentaristas, estos seguían viendo el combate de Holy Blade y Sin Nombre.

Nahuel836 – Al parecer Holy Blade ya no podrá usar más magia en este combate – Dijo el pegaso seriamente – Eso sin dudas es una desventaja muy seria para él –

Scrittore – Aunque también es una desventaja para Carlos, ahora ya no podrá usar los poderes de su colgante – Dijo el semental a la cámara. Ambos habían podido escuchar lo que pensó Sin Nombre, ya que de alguna forma, lo que lo estuviera filmando a ambos competidores, podía escuchar también sus pensamientos.

Carlos salto hacia atrás, esquivando un espadazo del semental. Este miro fijamente al Pokémon y le dijo.

Blade – Bueno, he podido ver que eres bastante bueno, pero ya va siendo hora de que termine este combate de una vez por todas – Dijo el semental seriamente, mientras sus dos espadas comenzaban a brillar.

Este brillo preocupo un poco a Carlos, el cual sabía que el semental ahora iba con todo. Entonces, el semental comenzó a correr hacia el Pokémon a gran velocidad. Este último se preparó para contraatacar, pero de la nada, Holy Blade apareció detrás de él y le dio un fuerte espadazo en forma de X que genero una explosión de energía que destruyo una parte del parque casi por completo.

 **Holy Blade desintegro de un espadazo a Sin "Carlos" Nombre.**

Luego de que la explosión desapareciera, Holy Blade se encontraba en el cráter que dejo su ataque, mientras que una masa de pixeles salió disparada hacia el cielo. El alicornio blanco guardo sus dos espadas y dijo.

Blade – Que bueno que ese ataque funciono, esperaba que fuera absorbido por el cristal, pero por lo visto no puede absorber tanta energía tan rápido – Dijo el semental, para luego mirar a su alrededor e irse caminando, con cuidado de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor.

.

.

.

.

.

En la Montaña Helada, se encontraba Eclipsa caminando tranquilamente. La sombra usaba su sombrilla para cubrirse del sol. Mientras caminaba, la chica miraba hacia todos lados, buscando a algún contrincante con el que luchar.

A unos cuantos metros de la chica, más arriba en la montaña, se encontraba Yoshiro. El Zoroark se encontraba tratando de buscarla alguna forma de salir de aquella montaña rápidamente, ya que el frio de la misma estaba congelándolo, eso sin contar que tenía su larga cabellera cubierta de nieve, lo cual obviamente no ayudaba.

Mientras Eclipsa caminaba, se concentraba en escuchar cualquier cosa que pudiera darle la ubicación de algún participante. Entonces, a los oídos de la chica llego un sonido diferente al de sus pisadas y al de la nieve cayendo.

Yoshiro –Este fri… fri… frio me… me está congelando – Dijo el Pokémon de tipo siniestro, sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse la nieve que tenía encima de su cabellera.

Lo que no noto el Zoroark, es que una parte de aquella nieve termino cayendo sobre el sombrero de Eclipsa. La chica soltó una risa a la vez que quitaba aquella nieve de su sombrero.

Eclipsa – Paree que ya encontré a alguien con quien jugar un rato – Dijo la chica de forma elegante y educada.

Yoshiro por otro lado, seguía caminando en busca de una salida de la montaña, y solo veía dos sitios posibles. La zona del Volcán Ardiente, y la zona de la Ciudad Abandonada. Sobra decir que ninguna era mejor que la montaña, ya que en una estaba seguro de que se quemaría vivo nada más entrar, y en la otra no veía posibilidades de sobrevivir por mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, el Zoroark sintió una presencia bastante sombría detrás de él, y al girarse, vio parada a unos cuantos metros a Eclipsa. Esta soltó una risa y miro fijamente al Pokémon.

Eclipsa – Un placer conocerte, Yoshiro Kurogane, espero que no te importe combatir contra mí – Dijo la chica de forma elegante y educada, y aun estando cubriéndose del sol con su sombrilla.

El Zoroark por su parte, se puso en posición de combate, sabía muy bien que Eclipsa era otra competidora, la había visto en el autobús antes de saltar.

Eclipsa – Tomare eso como un si – Dijo la chica sonriendo, y cerrando su sombrilla.

Eclipsa fue la primera en actuar. La chica cubrió su mano con una extraña sustancia negra y espesa, la cual comenzó a caer sobre la blanca nieve, manchándola.

Eclipsa – Veamos qué tan bueno eres contra la tinta, querido – Dijo la chica sin haber dejado de sonreír.

La tinta que había caído en el suelo comenzó a moverse por sí sola, formando líneas y más líneas, hasta forma una especie de dibujo animado de dos dimensiones muy extraño. Tenía una forma humanoide, parecido a un pequeño diablo en blanco y negro. Dicho dibujo era lindo y adorable, y no dejaba de sonreír.

Zoroark – ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto confundido el Zoroark.

Eclipse – Es mi pequeña creación, se llama Little Demon – Respondió la chica tranquilamente – Ve a saludar, mi pequeña creación –

En ese momento, al pequeño y adorable diablo le salieron unas largas y afiladas garras, al igual que unos largos colmillos. Su apariencia se volvió corrupta y monstruosa. Little Demon comenzó a correr hacia Yoshiro con una furia asesina y ganas de matar.

Esto sorprendió sobremanera al Zoroark, el cual no dudo en saltar hacia atrás para esquivar un ataque de Little Demon. El pequeño diablo no se detuvo ahí, y siguió atacando a Yoshiro sin parar. Al ver que el pequeño no se detendría, el Pokémon rápidamente uso un tajo umbrío para atacar al pequeño, destruyéndolo y volviéndolo solo tinta de nuevo.

Pero la cosa no se detuvo ahí. La tinta volvió a convertirse en Little Demon, el cual volvió al ataque contra Yoshiro. Este volvió a atacar al pequeño diablo con su Tajo Umbrío, solo que esta vez, el pequeño lo esquivo de un salto, para acto seguido hacerle al Zoroark un corte en el brazo.

Eclipsa – Él es un pequeño persistente, querido, tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres derrotarlo – Dijo la chica tranquilamente, estando relajada con su sombrilla sobre su hombro.

El Zoroark no le presto mucha atención al comentario de la chica, estaba más concentrado en evitar que Little Demon lo atravesara con sus garras. Yoshiro volvió a atacar al pequeño diablo con un Tajo Umbrío, destruyéndolo otra vez. Pese a esto, Little Demon volvió a reconstruirse, para luego seguir atacando al Pokémon.

Yoshiro – ¡¿Por qué esta cosa no se muere?! – Pregunto el Zoroark con molestia, mientras seguía esquivando los ataques del pequeño diablo.

Eclipsa – Es inmortal, querido, tendrás que destruirlo completamente si quieres acabar con él – Respondió la chica tranquilamente – Y no te olvides de sus amiguitos –

En ese momento, más tinta comenzó a caer de las manos de Eclipsa, y esta misma tinta se convirtió en otros Little Demon que fueron contra Yoshiro. Este rápidamente salto, y en medio del aire, hizo brillar sus ojos por un momento. De la nada, varios clones de Yoshiro empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor.

Dichos clones cayeron al suelo, y empezaron a atacar a los Little Demon, destruyéndolos, al igual que estos a los clones. Los clones del Zoroark conseguían destruir a la mayoría de los pequeños diablos, mientras que estos al lograr golpear a los clones, hacían que se desvanecieran de la nada, revelando que estos no eran más que ilusiones. Al ver esto, Eclipsa quedo un poco impresionada.

Eclipsa – Así que eres bueno con las ilusiones, pues será mejor que vaya subiendo un poco el nivel –

Luego de decir estas palabras, todos los Little Demon se volvieron tinta de nuevo. Esto extraño sobremanera a Yoshiro, el cual luego observo como Eclipsa comenzaba a acercarse a él lentamente, para acto seguido sujetar su sombrilla como si fuera una espada.

Eclipsa – Veamos ahora que tan bueno eres contra mí – Dijo la chica con su tono elegante y una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

A gran velocidad, la sombra corrió contra Yoshiro. Este apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar un fuerte ataque de Eclipsa, la cual le hizo un profundo corte en el pecho con la aguja que estaba en la punta de su sombrilla. El Zoroark soltó un grito de dolor, y retrocedió varios metros por la fuerza del ataque.

Luego de unos segundos, el Pokémon se levantó del suelo y miro con seriedad a la chica, a la vez que ponía una de sus garras sobre la herida en su pecho, la cual comenzaba a sangrar. Dicha herida comenzó a regenerarse a un ritmo rápido. La chica vio esto con una sonrisa tranquila.

Eclipsa – Así que tienes regeneración rápida, bien, esto será interesante – Dijo la chica con tranquilidad.

La chica volvió al ataque, volviendo a usar su sombrilla como si fuera una espada. Yoshiro saco de su cabellera el arma que había guardado para emergencias, la Lanza de Yome, con la cual bloqueo el ataque de Eclipsa y empezó a forcejear con esta.

Eclipsa – ¿Enserio crees que ese juguetito tuyo podrá contra mí? – Pregunto burlonamente la chica, pero sin abandonar su tono elegante, a la vez que empujaba un poco al Pokémon.

Yoshiro – No lo creo, estoy seguro – Respondió el Zoroark, empujando un poco de igual manera a la chica, quedando ambos iguales de nuevo.

Eclipsa – Pues más te vale sacar tu verdadero poder si quieres estar tan seguro – Dijo la chica haciendo que su sombrilla se abriera y creara una corriente de viento muy fuerte, lo que provoco que ambos retrocedieran varios metros.

Ambos volvieron a lanzarse contra el otro rápidamente. Yoshiro le lanzo un corte con la Lanza de Yome a la chica, mientras que esta contraataco lanzando un corte con la Cursed Ink. El impacto de ambas armas creo una onda expansiva muy fuerte que expulso casi toda la nieve que había alrededor. Eclipsa trato de golpear al Zoroark en el rostro con un puñetazo, pero el susodicho pensó lo mismo, y ambos golpes impactaron entre ellos, anulándose totalmente entre sí.

Yoshiro – Debo admitirlo, no peleas nada mal – Dijo el Pokémon de tipo siniestro sonriendo, a la vez que miraba fijamente a Eclipsa.

Eclipsa – Tu tampoco peleas nada mal la verdad –

Yoshiro – Aunque hay algo que no puedes superar, y por lo que tampoco podrás vencerme – Dijo confiado el Zoroark.

Eclipsa – Y ¿Eso qué e…? –

Antes de que Eclipsa pudiera terminar la frase, Yoshiro aparto el arma de esta. La chica no perdió la oportunidad y le clavo al Zoroark la Cursed Ink en el estómago. Pero sin importarle esto, el Pokémon le clavo a la sombra la Lanza de Yome en el pecho.

Zoroark – Que yo soy inmortal – Dijo el Zoroark con un leve tono de dolor en su voz, pero resistiendo de todas formas, mientras le daba un par de vueltas su lanza, sin sacarla del pecho de Eclipsa.

En ese momento reino el silencio, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la helada brisa de la montaña. Entonces, el silencio fue roto por Eclipsa, la cual comenzó a reírse levemente, pero en cuestión de segundos, dichas risas se convirtieron en unas risas dementes y maniáticas.

Esto sorprendió al Zoroark, el cual rápidamente se alejó de la chica, sacando la lanza del pecho de esta. La sombra paro de reírse unos segundos después, y miro a Yoshiro con su mirada cubierta por su sombrero, a la vez que sostenía su sombrilla con su mano derecha.

Eclipsa – ¿Enserio crees que eso me importa? – Pregunto la chica, levantando su brazo derecho y mostrándole la palma de su mano al Pokémon – Déjame contarte una cosa, Yoshiro –

Sin ningún tipo de duda, la chica cerro su mano, comenzando a clavar sus uñas en su palma, de la cual empezó a brotar un líquido negro y espeso. Este acto sorprendió a Yoshiro, el cual no esperaba que la chica hiciera algo así, y menos con esos resultados.

Eclipsa – En mis venas no corre ningún tipo de sangre, solo hay tinta dentro de mí. Además… – La chica levanto levemente su mirada, dándole a Yoshiro una vista perfecta de sus ojos, los cuales ahora tenían un fuerte brillo de color rojo – No estoy ni viva ni muerta, soy un tipo de ser diferente, uno que no necesita nada para vivir, y que puede sobrevivir en el frio del espacio, o en la superficie del sol. En otras palabras, no soy mortal ni inmortal, solo soy… Una sombra –

Acto seguido, la chica sujeto su sombrilla con sus dos manos, a la vez que empezaba a llorar lágrimas de tinta constantemente.

Eclipsa – Y te recomiendo que te prepares, voy a convertirte en mi sirviente de tinta, y luego te destruiré completamente, a ver si logras sobrevivir a eso, pequeño – Dijo la chica ahora con un tono que solo expresaba locura.

Yoshiro se preparó rápidamente al escuchar esto, ahora sabía que no podía confiarse de ninguna manera.

.

.

.

.

.

Comet Galaxy caminaba por algún lugar del Bosque Salvaje. El pegaso caminaba con cuidado y atento a todos lados, ya que al caer había visto a otro competidor caer cerca de donde él cayo, lo cual le preocupaba. Lo que el semental no sabía, es que estaba siendo observado por nada menos que Omega.

El susodicho sostenía un fusil de cerrojo azul, con el cual le estaba apuntando a la cabeza de Comet. El guerrero tecnológico espero a que el pegaso estuviera perfectamente a tiro, y finalmente disparo.

Entonces, Comet pudo escuchar el sonido del disparo, y se hecho al suelo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió. La bala que disparo Omega atravesó la crin del semental, y chocó contra un árbol. El pegaso rápidamente se puso a cubierto detrás de una roca. El tecno-soldado rápidamente saco un sub-fusil morado y fue corriendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba el semental.

Este por su parte, tuvo que pensar rápidamente en que hacer, recordando que había encontrado armas tiradas en el suelo antes. El semental saco un fusil de ráfagas morado que había encontrado antes, y comenzó a dispararle a Omega. Este a una velocidad increíble, saco un plano y un lápiz y construyo un muro de metal frente suya como por arte de magia. La susodicha acción impresiono a Comet, el cual no entendía como era que ese muro había salido de la nada.

De todas formas, el semental comenzó a dispararle al tecno-soldado con su fusil de ráfagas, aunque le costó un poco disparar dicha arma, ya que nunca había usado una. Omega contraataco con una Scar dorada, con la cual comenzó a disparar al semental, obligando a este a cubrirse detrás de un par de árboles. Acto seguido, Comet Galaxy volvió a dispararle al soldado robot, consiguiendo darle un par de disparos.

Pero Omega no se quedó quieto, y le disparo al semental con su fusil de cerrojo sin apuntar, consiguiendo romper el arma de este.

Comet – Rayos, ahora tendré que atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo – Dijo el semental un poco serio, aunque luego puso una sonrisa confiada – Aunque veamos si puedes superar mi velocidad en el aire –

Acto seguido el pegaso extendió sus alas y alzo el vuelo. Omega al verlo, saco de nuevo su plano y su lápiz, y comenzó a construir una torre medianamente alta, para luego empezar a dispararle al semental con su Scar.

Comet por su parte, hizo que sus cascos quedaran cubiertos de fuego azul, y luego de lanzo a gran velocidad contra Omega. Este comenzó a dispararle al pegaso, el cual aunque no podía esquivar las balas que le venían de frente, si podía bloquearlas con sus cascos. Antes de que el tecno-soldado pudiera hacer algo, el semental placo contra él con fuerza, tirándolo de su torre.

Omega apenas sobrevivió a la caída, pero volvió a levantarse, solo para recibir un potente golpe en su cabeza, el cual lo arrojo contra una pared. Dicho golpe era de Comet Galaxy. El semental pudo ver como el cuerpo de Omega caía al suelo, con muchas heridas y parte de su armadura destruida.

 **Comet Galaxy ha incinerado a Omega.**

El cuerpo de Omega se convirtió en pixeles que desaparecieron en la lejanía. El semental escucho estas palabras para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero rápidamente se fue, antes de que alguien llegara al sitio o algo peor.

.

.

.

.

.

Summer Monsoon iba caminando por el Volcán Ardiente. Sobra decir que el pegaso se estaba sofocando por el intenso calor del volcán, y buscaba cualquier forma de salir de ahí, pero lo tenía complicado, ya que se le dificultaba volar por el calor, y lo más cerca que tenía era la Ciudad Abandonada. Cerca de donde estaba el pegaso, sobre una montaña, iba Craft Harmony, la cual caminaba con tranquilidad, debido a que el calor no le afectaba tanto.

Ninguno de los dos notaba la presencia del otro, debido a que uno estaba demasiado concentrado en el calor que sentía, mientras que la otra no buscaba a nadie, simplemente caminaba con un semblante serio.

En un momento dado, Summer termino por caerse de puro cansancio. El calor lo estaba sofocando demasiado, y ya estaba comenzando a deshidratarse a un nivel alarmante para él, por lo que rápidamente busco algo que lo ayudara. Lo que menos quería el pegaso era que aquella voz que salía de la nada les dijera a todos que él murió deshidratado.

Mientras el pegaso buscaba, no encontró nada útil. Lo único que logro ver fue lava, rocas, montañas, el volcán y más lava. En su desesperación, el pegaso extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar con todas las energías que le quedaban. Mientras volaba, Summer tenía su mirada fija en la Ciudad Abandona, la cual se encontraba a unos 500 metros de su posición.

El vuelo desesperado del pegaso, no pasó desapercibido para Craft Harmony, la cual lo vio empezó a correr detrás del pegaso. Este término llegando a la Ciudad Abandona por muy poco, pero término cayendo al lado de un rio que rodeaba toda la ciudad.

Con desesperación, el pegaso rápidamente se arrastró hasta el rio, y comenzó a beber agua como si no hubiera un mañana. Craft Harmony llego y se escondió entre unos arbusto, viendo como el semental seguía y seguía bebiendo agua sin parar. Luego de un par de minutos tomando agua, el semental volvió a la orilla del rio, y se tumbó ahí, estando en un estado de casi inconsciencia.

Craft – Seria tan fácil acabar con él ahora, estando tan débil y cansando – Dijo la chica mirando fijamente al pegaso – Pero no me gustan los retos fáciles, así que mejor espero a que se recupere un poco – Dijo la chica sentándose a esperar a que el semental se recuperara, para poder tener un buen combate.

.

.

.

.

.

Rebeca caminaba por el Desierto Antiguo, estando bastante perdida, ya que una tormenta de arena había aparecido hacia muy poco. De todas formas, la chica caminaba con tranquilidad, intentando buscar la forma de salir de la tormenta, habiendo encontrado antes varios cofres, en los que encontró varias cosas, que fueron un par de Granadas Boogie y Granadas de Impulso, además de vendas y mini-escudos.

Mientras, en otro lugar de la tormenta. Se encontraba Wrath Raven, que a diferencia de la mujer que se encontraba cerca, ella estaba muy molesta por la tormenta de arena.

Wrath – Maldita sea, esta tormenta de arena no me deja ver nada – Dijo la pegaso con furia en su voz.

Luego de varios minutos, la tormenta de arena todavía continuaba estando, y Rebeca y Wrath Raven seguían perdidas en la tormenta. Entonces, la pegaso soltó un grito de furia.

Wrath – ¡Ya me canse de esto! – Grito furiosa la yegua.

Acto seguido, la pegaso aleteo con una fuerza descomunal sus alas, creando una potentísima corriente de aire en forma de tornado que comenzó a esparcir toda la arena. Rebeca que no estaba muy lejos de Wrath Raven, escucho el grito de esta, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente del suelo para no salir volando por la corriente de aire.

En cuestión de segundos, toda la tormenta de arena desapareció. Rebeca miro hacia donde había venido antes el grito, viendo ahí a Wrath. Esta respiraba un poco cansada, pero al notar la presencia de Rebeca, rápidamente se puso en posición de combate, al igual que esta última.

Wrath – No sé quién seas, ni de donde saliste, pero prepárate para morir maldita – Gruño la pegaso furiosa.

Rebeca – Eso vamos a verlo – Dijo la mujer sonriendo con confianza.

Mientras tanto, en el aire, se encontraban Dark Soul junto con Frank. Ambos en su limusina voladora pudieron ver a las dos chicas apunto de pelear.

Dark Soul – Vaya, parece que esas dos van a tener un combate – Comento el felino recostado en el cómodo asiento de la limusina voladora.

Frank – Sin dudas, Dark Soul, este puede ser un combate muy difícil para ambas – Dijo el semental tomando más café.

Dark Soul – Lo dudo, esa humana de ahí se ve que es más fuerte, puedo sentirlo – Dijo sin mucho interés el gato.

Frank – No deberías confiarte con eso, Dark Soul, cualquier participante nos puede sorprender de un momento a otro –

La primera en atacar fue Wrath Raven, que le lanzo a la mujer varios misiles desde las alas de su traje. Rebeca esquivo dichos misiles con agilidad, para luego sacar una de sus armas, la cual era su espada-látigo, con la cual atrapo uno de los misiles y se lo devolvió a la pegaso. Esta no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, y el misil le impacto de lleno, creando una nube de humo.

Rebeca – Te dije que no podrías vencerme – Comento la mujer sonriendo, mientras devolvía su espada-látigo a la normalidad.

Entonces, Wrath Raven salió volando a gran velocidad contra la mujer, teniendo una expresión de mucha furia en su rostro y varias heridas en su cuerpo y armadura. Rebeca apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar a la pegaso, la cual le hizo varios cortes en el brazo con sus alas robóticas. Luego de que la pegaso se detuvo, miro a Rebeca estando en el aire.

Wrath – ¡Vas a pagar por eso, maldita humana! – Dijo la pegaso completamente furiosa – Vamos a hacerte pedazos –

Rebeca – ¿Vamos? – Pregunto con confusión la guerrera, preguntándose por qué la pegaso había hablado en plural.

En ese momento, apareció de la espalda del traje de Wrath Raven, su cuervo mascota, Blackbird. La yegua y el cuervo robótico soltaron al mismo tiempo un fuerte grito que se asemejaba al de un cuervo, para acto seguido lanzarse contra Rebeca en picado.

La mujer rápidamente tuvo que esquivar la embestida de Wrath Raven, esquivándola por muy poco. Antes de poder recuperarse, Blackbird fue hacia Rebeca. Esta no tenía tiempo para esquivar dicho ataque, pero de la nada, su sombra se movió mágicamente y de la misma salió el compañero de Rebeca, Sherrys, el rainbow cat, el cual estaba con su afinidad de oscuridad.

Sherrys rápidamente ataco a Blackbird, mordiendo una de sus alas y tirándolo lejos, evitando que golpeara a Rebeca. Esta se recuperó y miro con una sonrisa al gato elemental.

Rebeca – Muchas gracias, Sherrys – Le agradeció la mujer a su compañero, el cual regresaba a su forma normal.

Sherrys – Protegerte es mi deber, Rebeca – Dijo el gato elemental seriamente – Yo me encargo del pajarraco metálico, tu encárgate de la yegua loca esa –

Rebeca – De acuerdo – Respondió la mujer asintiendo con la cabeza.

Luego de esto, ambos se pusieron en posición de combate. Wrath Raven y Blackbird se juntaron y miraron a Rebeca y a Sherrys, para acto seguido lanzarse contra estos.

Frank – Vaya, queridos espectadores, parece que ambas competidoras tienen compañeros con ellas, estos sin dudas será mucho más interesante ahora – Comento el semental, mientras tomaba otra taza de café diferente a la anterior.

Dark Soul – De acuerdo, debo admitirlo, eso sí que no me lo esperaba – Comento el felino, mirando con un poco más de interés el combate.

Rebeca rápidamente cubrió de energía gélida una de sus manos, para acto seguido atacar a Wrath Raven, atacándola con varios picos helados que salieron del suelo. La pegaso tuvo que esquivar dichos picos volando, aunque estos lograron hacerle un poco de daño en su ala derecha. La yegua hizo aparecer una metralleta en sus cascos, con la que disparo a la mujer. Esta creo un escudo de hielo que la cubrió de las balas por muy poco.

Rebecca – Veamos si puedes contra esto – Dijo la mujer sonriendo con confianza, a la vez que levantaba su mano.

En ese momento, la mano de la mujer comenzó a cubrirse de electricidad, y empezó a correr a gran velocidad contra Wrath Raven. Esta volvió a dispararle a Rebeca, pero ella evito dichos disparos con agilidad, aunque de todas formas algunos disparos conseguían hacerle algunos cortes en su cuerpo, mientras la electricidad en su mano aumentaba y aumentaba.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Rebeca tomo una de las Granadas de Impulso que traía y la tiro al suelo. Dicha granada no tardo en explotar, lanzando a la mujer al aire, hacia donde estaba Wrath Raven. La susodicha trato de evitar a la mujer, pero esta le dio un poderoso golpe cargado de mucha electricidad, la cual comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Luego de esto, ambas chicas cayeron al suelo, estando la pegaso sumamente herida. Rebeca miro a su contrincante con una sonrisa, a la vez que esta se levantaba como podía.

Blackbird ataco a Sherrys con sus garras. El susodicho esquivo dicho ataque cambiando a su afinidad de aire. Blackbird miro al gato por un momento, para que acto seguido su cuerpo cambiara a su afinidad de aire.

Sherrys – Así que también tienes habilidades elementales, bueno, no importa. De todas formas hare sopa de cuervo contigo – Dijo el gato elemental relamiéndose los labios.

El primero en atacar fue Sherrys, el cual se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el cuervo robótico. Este esquivo al gato elemental con una velocidad muy similar a la del susodicho. Sherrys volvió a atacar a Blackbird, pero este volvió a esquivarlo de nuevo.

Al ver que el cuervo solo estaba esquivándolo, Sherrys cambio a afinidad de rayo y le lanzo un potente trueno al cuerpo. Este trato de esquivar dicho rayo, pero el metal en su cuerpo hizo que la electricidad fuera directamente hacia él, dándole una potente descarga en todo su cuerpo.

Sherrys – Así que eres débil a la electricidad por todo ese metal que tienes, perfecto, un cuervo frito no suena tan mal – Dijo el felino volviendo a dispararle un rayo al cuervo.

El susodicho de nuevo intento esquivar el rayo, pero este volvió a ir hacia él como si fuera teledirigido. Blackbird cambio a afinidad de fuego, disparándole al gato elemental una potente bola de fuego que le dio de lleno. Sherrys se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo, y cambio a afinidad de agua, para acto seguido dispararle al cuervo un potente chorro de agua que le hizo mucho daño.

Volviendo con Rebeca y Wrath Raven. La primera sostenía una Granada de Impulso en su mano, a la vez que miraba con una sonrisa de victoria a la pegaso.

Rebeca – Me alegra haber probado estas granadas antes, son bastante útiles la verdad – Comento con tranquilidad, para luego guardar la Granada de Impulso – Bien, es hora de acabar contigo – Dijo la mujer, sacando una de las otras granadas que tenía, una Granada Boogie – No sé qué haga esta cosa, tengo solo un par y no quería gastarlas, pero mientras acabe contigo todo bien – Decía a la vez que le quitaba el seguro a la granada.

Dark Soul – Te lo dije, Frank, esa humana ganaría el combate – Comento el felino con una sonrisa presumida.

Al ver dicha granada, Wrath Raven retrocedió para protegerse, pero de igual manera Rebeca le lanzo directamente la granada. Entonces, paso algo que nadie se esperaba.

Una bola disco apareció sobre la cabeza de Wrath Raven, y está en contra de su voluntad, comenzó a bailar un raro baile mientras sonaba una extraña música salida de la nada. Rebeca, Frank, Dark Soul, Sherrys e incluso Blackbird miraron esto completamente extrañados.

Wrath – ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué estoy bailando?! – Preguntaba completamente furiosa y extrañada la pegaso, tratando de controlar sus movimientos, pero solo podía bailar.

Pasaron un par de segundos, en los cuales la pegaso estuvo bailando, para que acto seguido todos los presentes se echaran a reír. Sobra decir que esto no le gusto para nada a Wrath Raven.

Wrath – ¡Dejen de reírse de mí! – Grito furiosa la yegua, sin dejar de bailar en ningún momento.

Entonces, la yegua pudo ver cómo incluso Blackbird soltaba unas leves risas, tratando de cubrir su pico con una de sus alas para no reírse.

Dark Soul – Ja ja ja ja ja ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es lo mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo!– Se reía el felino sin parar.

Frank – Al parecer esa granada era una Granada Boogie, una granada que te hace bailar contra tu voluntad por 15 segundos – Dijo el semental tratando de contener sus risas, mientras leía la descripción de las Granadas Boogie en la pantalla de Alexa.

Rebeca dejo de reírse luego de unos segundos, para acto seguido sacar su espada ropera y apuntar con la misma a Wrath Raven.

Rebeca – Bueno, esa granada tiene sus ventajas, como dejarte totalmente vulnerable – Dijo la mujer, para luego lanzarse contra la pegaso a gran velocidad.

Antes de que la susodicha pudiera hacer algo, Rebeca la atravesó en el corazón con su espada. La bola disco y la música desaparecieron, mientras que Wrath Raven recupero el control de su cuerpo, solo para ver como este comenzaba a convertirse en pixeles por completo.

 **Rebeca le ha atravesado el corazón a Wrath Raven.**

Black Bird también desapareció en pixeles, al haber muerto su compañera. Rebeca y Sherrys se miraron con una sonrisa después de esto, alegrándose también al recordar que ya no había tormenta de arena, por lo que se fueron al sitio que tenían más cerca, que era la Ciudad Abandonada.

.

.

.

.

.

Amy Exe caminaba tranquilamente por las afueras de la Ciudad Abandonada. La chica caminaba como si nada, sin preocuparse por nada. Entonces, unos disparos fueron hacia ella desde la ciudad. La pelirosada ni se molesto es esquivar dichos disparos, ya que estos pasaron a su lado sin siquiera rosarle.

Después de esto, The Reaper apareció sobre uno de los edificios. El sicario saco un plano y un lápiz y comenzó a construir un puente de madera hacia donde estaba la chica. Esta no mostró mucho interés ni preocupación por esto, y solo se quedó mirando a su contrincante venir hacia ella.

Antes de que Reaper llegara a donde estaba la chica, esta hizo aparecer en su mano una esfera de energía blanca con bordes negros. Dicha esfera se convirtió en una espada corta de similares características. Por otro lado, el sicario saco un lanzacohetes, y luego apunto a la chica con el mismo, para acto seguido disparar un misil. A pesar de esto, la pelirosada no mostro ni la más mínima preocupación por esto.

Antes de que el misil llegara a impactar donde estaba la chica, esta movió ligeramente el cuerpo, y el misil paso a solo milímetros de ella, impactando detrás suya.

The Reaper rápidamente se preparó para volver a atacar a la chica, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Amy le lanzo su espada de energía, dándole en todo el pecho.

Amy – Yo no voy a andarme con tonterías – Dijo la chica seriamente, mientras la espada volvía mágicamente a su mano.

El sicario cayo al suelo, mientras todo su cuerpo se convertía en pixeles y se perdían en la lejanía.

 **Amy Exe ha acabado de un golpe con The Reaper.**

La chica simplemente hizo desaparecer su espada, y se fue caminando lejos de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Zephyr seguía estando en la cima de la torre del centro de la Ciudad Abandonada. El chico peliblanco podía ver desde ahí como la mayoría de participantes se encontraban combatiendo en muchos lugares. Desde ahí pudo ver también como Amy gano a su contrincante.

Zephyr – Esto va bien por ahora, me pregunto quiénes serán los que puedan pasar el primer desafío – Comento el chico con tranquilidad – Aunque tengo la extraña sensación de que algo va a salir ma… –

Justo en ese momento, una columna de luz dorada apareció en una parte del Bosque Salvaje, y todos los concursantes pudieron escuchar una voz resonar en todos lados.

¿? – ¡THE END IS NEAR! – Dijo aquella gruesa voz de la nada, sorprendiendo a Zephyr y a todos los participantes, tanto los que seguían en la isla como a los que no.

Zephyr – Ups, creo que me olvide de quitarlo cuando hice las pruebas – Dijo el chico con expresión de "esto es malo".

 **Continuara…**

 **Bien, sé que dije que haría primero dos capítulos de 25 combates cada uno, pero cambie un poquito la cosa. Creo que sería mejor hacer un cambio en eso, y hacer varios capítulos con 10 combates cada uno, porque así se hace menos pesado que leer 25 combates de un sola vez.**

 **Y bueno, la verdad me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto sobre eso. Si estaría mejor hacer los capítulos de 10 combates cada uno, o de 25 combates (O 20 al ya haber hecho 10).**

 **Adiós :)**


	6. Luchando por la Gloria 2º Parte

**FF Battle Royale**

 **Luchando por la Gloria**

 **2º Parte**

Zephyr seguía con esa expresión de "esto es malo" desde hacía varios segundos. Sin que el chico peliblanco lo notara, una grieta azul apareció en el mismísimo espacio justo en el cielo de toda la isla, solo que era muy pequeña y apenas se podía ver. Entonces, justo en ese momento, una especie de neblina morada y oscura comenzó a cubrir el cielo de la Ciudad Abandonada, extrañando sobremanera a Zephyr.

Zephyr – No puede ser… Maldita sea, no me digas que está pasando lo que creo que está pasando – Dijo esto con preocupación.

En ese mismo momento, en el Bosque Salvaje, estaba Luis caminando con tranquilidad por el bosque, cuando de la nada, el chico pudo sentir un fuerte temblor detrás suyo, como si algo muy grande cayera de repente.

Luis – _"Por favor, que no sea algo vivo"_ – Pensó el chico muy nervioso.

Con una expresión de nerviosismo, el humano se dio la vuelta y ahí pudo ver que había caído detrás de él. Y para su sorpresa, y terror, lo que vio detrás de él fue a un gigante de piel morada con armadura dorada y un guantelete dorado con 6 gemas de diversos colores en sus dedos y la parte de atrás de su mano.

Era Thanos, el titán loco.

Un par de segundos después, Luis se encontraba corriendo y gritando como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo diablo, mientras Thanos corría detrás de él a una velocidad muy similar, destruyendo todo lo que se le encontraba por en medio sin esfuerzo alguno.

Thanos – Why are you running? – Preguntaba el titán sin dejar de perseguir al chico – Why are you running? –

Sin que nadie lo notara. En medio del Bosque Salvaje, en un templo oculto por los árboles, se abrió en el centro del mismo, justo en el mismísimo espacio, una grieta de color azul, la cual emanaba una misteriosa aura de color verde.

En la Ciudad Abandonada, Amy se encontraba caminando por las calles de la misma, extrañada por la nube morada que comenzaba a cubrir el cielo. Mientras la chica pelirosada seguía caminando, de la esquina de un edificio, apareció un humano de piel clara, pelo negro con puntas y que usaba un traje de artes marciales de color naranja con azul. Justo después de que el susodicho apareciera, apareció otro humano. Este portaba un traje amarillo, junto con una capa, guantes y botas rojas. Además de que era calvo.

Eran Son Goku y Saitama.

Goku – Hola, soy Goku – Saludo tranquilamente el Saiyan a Amy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Saitama – Ehhhh… ¿Cómo termine aquí? – Pregunto el héroe extrañado y confundido.

Amy se quedó mirando por un momento a los dos guerreros, para luego hacer aparecer otra esfera de energía blanca y de bordes negros en su mano.

En el Volcán Ardiente, los participantes que ahí se encontraban estaban extrañados por la repentina nube que había aparecido sobre la zona central de la isla. De la nada, toda la tierra comenzó a temblar alrededor de los susodichos participantes.

Unos segundos después de que comenzara el temblor, del volcán comenzó a surgir una especie de maquina gigante cubierta de lava, la cual salió completamente del volcán luego de unos segundos. Dicha maquina tenía la apariencia de una enorme salamandra de piedra, que soltó un fuerte rugido que fue escuchado en toda la zona del volcán.

Sin que ninguno de los participantes lo notara, una grieta azul apareció justo dentro del volcán, emanando una fuerte energía roja.

En el Desierto Antiguo, los participantes que se encontraban ahí podían notar como la arena comenzaba a moverse en muchos lugares, creando torbellinos de arena por casi todos lados, y de los mismos, comenzaron a salir unas especies de gusanos monstruosos, los cuales no tenían pinta de ser muy amigables.

Y sin que ninguno lo notara, en un viejo templo abandonado y oculto casi por completo debajo de la arena, apareció otra grieta azul, que emanaba una calmada energía de color arena.

En la Montaña Helada, se encontraban Maya y Night Star en la cima de la montaña, frente a frente a punto de pelear, cuando de la nada, de una especie de cueva que había en la cima de la montaña, salió lo que parecía ser un Yeti gigante.

Justo dentro de la cueva de la que salió el Yeti, apareció una grieta de color azul, que emanaba una frenética energía de color azul celeste.

Y todos los participantes pudieron ver como del cielo de la Ciudad Abandonada, específicamente, de la nube morada que estaba encima de dicha ciudad, comenzaba a caer unas especies de ases de luz, que al tocar el suelo, hacían aparecer unas especies de zombis delgados y de piel color marrón grisáceo, siendo lo que más resaltaba de ellos sus ojos amarillos brillantes. Dichos "zombis" caían en varios lugares de la ciudad, quedándose quietos por un momento, para luego empezar a moverse y a atacar a los participante y a todo lo que se moviera.

Zephyr – Maldita sea, no puede ser – Dijo el chico saltando de la torre y empezando a caer hacia las calles de la ciudad – Las Cáscaras* están saliendo de la tormenta –

 **Amy Exe ha derrotado a Son Goku (Súper Saiyan Blue) de un golpe.**

 **Amy Exe ha derrotado a Saitama de un golpe.**

Amy – _"Zephyr, dime que esto es una broma tuya"_ – Pregunto la pelirosada, comunicándose con el chico por telepatía.

Zephyr – _"Esto no es culpa mía, hermana, al parecer tenemos ante nosotros un problema con la tormenta"_ – Respondió el chico con seriedad, mientras seguía cayendo en picado hacia las calles de la ciudad.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Volcán Ardiente. Meliodas veía como la maquina gigante empezaba a moverse por alrededor del volcán, lanzando desde su espalda rocas cubiertas de fuego que caían por toda la zona. En ese momento, el pony terrestre tuvo que esquivar una bola de fuego que venía hacia él. Dicha bola de fuego no era de la salamandra gigante, sino que fue disparada por nada menos que Káiser D. Emperoor, el cual volvió a atacar al pony con una bola de fuego, este contraataco con una espada que traía con él, logrando desviar de un espadazo la bola de fuego.

Meliodas – Vaya, no esperaba encontrarme con alguien tan pronto – Comento el pony terrestre sonriendo, a la vez que volvía a desviar una bola de fuego de Káiser con su espada.

Káiser – Pues espero no decepcionarte – Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

El siguiente en atacar fue Meliodas, el cual uso sus poderes para cubrir su espada de fuego y atacar a Káiser, este se protegió del ataque con sus brazos, logrando resistirlo bien, pero recibiendo algo de daño por el fuego. El hombre ataco al pony terrestre rápidamente, concentrando energía elemental en su puño y dándole un fuerte golpe a Meliodas en el pecho. Dicho ataque mando al pony contra una pared con mucha fuerza.

Luego de unos segundos, Meliodas se recuperó del ataque y salió de la pared con unas pocas heridas en su cuerpo, para luego mirar algo serio a Káiser.

Meliodas – _"Sin dudas ese ataque fue muy fuerte, aunque creo que me puede servir"_ – Dijo el pony sonriendo al final.

Entonces, Káiser volvió al ataque. El hombre ataco al pony terrestre con su puño cubierto de relámpagos. Meliodas se quedó quieto esperando el ataque, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el pony bloqueo el ataque de Káiser con su antebrazo sin esfuerzo alguno. Dicha acción impresiono al hombre, que no esperaba que el pony pudiera detener su ataque con tanta facilidad.

Meliodas – ¡Full Counter! – Exclamo el pony terrestre.

Meliodas miro con una sonrisa algo perversa a Káiser, a la vez que levantaba su otra pata, mientras su puño se cubría de relámpagos iguales a los que antes cubrían el puño del hombre segundos atrás, solo que estos eran muchísimo más potentes.

Antes de que Káiser pudiera hacer algo, Meliodas lo golpeo con una gran fuerza, mandándolo a volar con ese solo golpe. Káiser cayó a casi un kilómetro de distancia, estrellándose contra una montaña con fuerza, logrando agrietar la misma con el impacto. Meliodas soltó una risa presumida, a la vez que iba corriendo hacia donde había terminado el hombre. Ahora el pony terrestre estaba deseoso de seguir peleando.

Káiser D. Emperoor salió de grieta en la que se encontraba con algo de dificultad. Solo para tener que bloquear un golpe de Meliodas. El pony terrestre no se detuvo ahí, y continúo lanzando golpes contra el hombre, mientras que este los bloqueaba como podía. Luego de varios segundos de bloquear ataques, Káiser volvió a atacar al pony cubriendo su puño de energía elemental y lanzando un potente puñetazo mucho más fuerte que el anterior hacia Meliodas, pero esto no fue una buena idea, ya que el susodicho bloqueo el ataque con su antebrazo izquierdo, para luego levantar su pata derecha, mientras esta se cubría de aquella energía elemental, solo que con mucha más potencia.

Káiser – _Maldita sea_ – Susurro el hombre al ver que había cometido el mismo error de nuevo.

Meliodas – ¡Full Counter! – Exclamo el pony terrestre, lanzando un poderoso ataque mucho más poderoso que el del hombre.

El susodicho se cubrió poniendo sus brazos en forma de X, pero eso no evito recibir el potente ataque de Meliodas. Dicho ataque hizo que saliera disparado hacia atrás con mucha más fuerza que antes, logrando que atravesara la montaña completa y saliera por el otro lado, chocando contra el suelo y rebotando un par de veces, dejando un par de cráteres donde reboto.

El pony terrestre fue rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Káiser. Este se levantó como pudo, sintiendo sus brazos totalmente entumecidos por el poderoso golpe que tuvo que bloquear. Meliodas se acercó al hombre y lo miro con una sonrisa.

Meliodas – Debo admitir que eres muy fuerte, aunque de todas formas no pudiste contra el hijo del rey demonio – Dijo el pony terrestre sin dejar de sonreír.

Káiser – Al menos espero haberte sorprendido – Dijo el hombre sin siquiera poder levantar los brazos.

Meliodas – Sin dudas me impresiono tu gran fuerza, pero está aquí llegaste, esa estrella va a ser mía, estoy seguro de que con ella voy a ser la envidia de todos cuando vuelva – Dijo el pony terrestre pensando en toda la envidia que sentirían todos si ganaba el torneo.

Antes de que Káiser pudiera decir otra cosa, Meliodas salto hacia él y le pego un fuerte golpe en el rostro, tirándolo a un lago de lava que había cerca, hundiéndose en la lava completamente.

Meliodas soltó una risa en señal de victoria al ver como su contrincante se hundía en la lava, pero su alegría no duro mucho, ya que luego de unos segundos, un gran garra roja salió de la lava y acto seguido el cuerpo de Káiser en su forma dragón salió por completo de dicha lava, teniendo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo aun en la lava.

Káiser – Vamos a ver ahora que tan bueno eres contra un dragón – Dijo el dragón sonriendo de forma perversa.

Meliodas rápidamente tuvo que esquivar un poderoso puñetazo de parte del dragón, teniendo que esquivar luego otro, y otro, y otro. Luego de lanzar estos ataques, Meliodas se ocultó detrás de una roca para evitar la gran llamarada que le lanzo Káiser. Este le dio un poderoso puñetazo a la roca en la que se ocultaba el pony terrestre, haciéndola polvo al instante.

Meliodas – De acuerdo, esto es malo – Dijo el pony esquivando otro puñetazo de parte del dragón.

El pony terrestre rápidamente salto contra el dragón y le dio un par de fuertes puñetazos a este en el rostro. El dragón algo enfurecido, tratado de golpear al pony terrestre, pero gracias a su baja estatura, Meliodas pudo esquivar ambos ataques de Káiser, logrando darle otros fuertes puñetazos en el rostro.

Káiser no se quedó quieto, y volvió a dispararle una poderosa llamarada al pony terrestre. Este salto para evitar la llamarada, teniendo que bloquear con sus dos brazos un fuerte puñetazo de parte del dragón. Entonces, a Meliodas se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Meliodas – ¡Full Counter! – Exclamo el pony mientras sus dos brazos se cubrían de una energía azul muy fuerte.

Antes de que Káiser tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Meliodas salto hacia él a gran velocidad, para luego darle un par de fuertes puñetazos en el rostro, tirándolo hacia atrás y dejándolo aturdido.

El dragón tardo un momento en recuperarse, solo para ver a Meliodas encima de su cabeza, apuntando su espada a su frente.

Meliodas – Debo admitirlo, peleaste muy bien – Dijo el pony terrestre, para acto seguido atravesar la cabeza del dragón con su espada.

El dragón soltó un fuerte rugido de dolor, a la vez que se sacudía de un lado a otro rugiendo de dolor. Meliodas se sostuvo a su espada en todo momento, hasta que pasados unos pocos segundos, finalmente el cuerpo de Káiser cayó totalmente inerte al suelo.

 **Meliodas derroto a Káiser D. Emperoor atravesándole la cabeza con una espada.**

El cuerpo de Káiser se convirtió en muchos pixeles que salieron disparados al cielo. Meliodas cayó al suelo, luego de que desapareciera la cabeza del dragón. El pony terrestre guardo su espada y luego se fue de ahí rápidamente, antes de que aparecieran muchos más participantes de los que podía enfrentar.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el Desierto Antiguo. Medic se encontraba eliminando a algunas Cáscaras que habían venido de la Ciudad Abandonada. Dichas Cáscaras no eran un problema para la yegua médica, ya que se movían bastante lento y sobretodo porque eran muy predecibles. Entonces, la pony terrestre tuvo un mal presentimiento, y a gran velocidad salto hacia un lado, evitando por poco una embestida de parte de Stellar Galaxy, la cual tenía sus cascos cubiertos de fuego.

Medic – _"Eso estuvo cerca"_ – Pensó la yegua soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Stellar Galaxy no se detuvo ahí, y volvió a intentar embestir a la pony ninja, pero esta volvió a esquivarla, esta vez rodando hacia un lado. Medic no solo se limitó a esquivar el ataque de la pegaso, sacando su katana con rapidez y atacando a la susodicha de forma ágil y rápida. Stellar bloqueo el ataque de la pony ninja con uno de sus cascos cubiertos de fuego, logrando parar la katana de esta con algo de esfuerzo.

Stellar – No creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente – Dijo la pegaso mirando con una sonrisa a la pony médico.

Medic volvió al ataque rápidamente, lanzando repetidos y rápidos cortes a la pegaso con su katana. Stella Galaxy contraataco con sus cascos cubiertos de fuego, logrando bloquear los ataques de la pony ninja. Acto seguido, le pegaso empezó a contraatacar a gran velocidad, obligando a la otra yegua a cubrirse de los ataques con su katana.

Esta última sonrió con confianza, a la vez que apartaba a Stellar y la hacía retroceder varios metros. La pegaso se recuperó a gran velocidad, y volvió al ataque, pero al mirar hacia delante, vio a 5 clones de Medic a varios metros de ella.

Stellar – ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la yegua sorprendida.

Los 5 clones de la pony ninja, y la susodicha que estaba oculta entre sus clones, atacaron a la pegaso al mismo tiempo, haciéndole a gran velocidad varios cortes en todo su cuerpo. Uno de los clones salto sobre la pegaso y le hizo un corte en el pecho, mientras que otro clon la ataco desde arriba haciéndole un corte en la espalda. Otros dos clones la atacaron de frente haciéndole un corte en forma de X en el pecho. Y finalmente el ultimo le hizo un corte en su ojo.

Después de esto, los 5 clones se pusieron alrededor de la pegaso, rodeándola y preparando sus katanas, para luego atacar a Stellar Galaxy a la vez. La susodicha vio en cámara lenta como todas las clones de Medic venían hacia ella.

Justo antes de que los ataques de los 5 clones le dieran, Stellar grito con fuerza mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de una gran cantidad de fuego rojo, para acto seguido causar una explosión ígnea a su alrededor. Dicha explosión golpeo a las 5 clones de la pony ninja, la cual fue la única que quedo luego de la explosión, ya que sus clones no resistieron mucho daño antes de desaparecer.

Medic cayó al suelo con varias heridas en su cuerpo, heridas las cuales eran quemaduras graves por la fuerte explosión. Pese a las heridas y el dolor, la pony ninja se levantó del suelo, apoyándose con su katana para mantenerse de pie.

Medic – Vaya, debo admitir que esa "autodestrucción" no me la esperaba. Y sin dudas me hiciste mucho daño – Dijo la pony terrestre algo adolorida, pero sonriendo de igual manera.

Stellar – Yo tampoco me esperaba que te pudieras clonar de esa forma, la verdad eso me sorprendió mucho – Dijo la pegaso cansada y adolorida por las heridas que también tenía, además de que le costaba ver un poco debido al corte que había sufrido en su ojo.

Luego de un momento de descansar, ambas yeguas volvieron a ponerse en posición de combate, lanzándose contra la otra a gran velocidad, Stellar cubriendo sus cascos de fuego y Medic sujetando fuertemente su katana.

Pero justo antes de que las dos yeguas pudieran hacer cualquier cosa, una explosión de energía se generó entre las dos, empujando a ambas hacia atrás. Las dos chicas se recuperaron casi al instante, a la vez que miraban con sorpresa aquella explosión, la cual desapareció pocos segundos después, dejando en su lugar una nube de humo bastante densa.

En medio de donde se produjo la explosión, apareció una figura entre el humo. Cuando el humo fue llevado por el viento, las dos reconocieron al que había provocado aquella explosión, debido a que las ambas lo habían visto en el autobús volador, siendo de los primeros en saltar.

Mark, el alifénix.

El guerrero alifénix estaba empuñando una espada de mango negro de bordes rojos con el pomo en forma de cuervo, y de hoja azul cubierta de fuego color rojo carmesí. Dicha espada era la Súper Arma, estando en la forma de aquella espada.

Mark – Espero que no les moleste que las interrumpa, señoritas, pero no pienso perder la oportunidad de tener esa estrella – Dijo el alifénix con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, a la vez que levantaba su espada al aire – He estado mucho tiempo tratando de conseguir la Estrella del Infinito para usarla de trofeo, y no pienso dejar que esa oportunidad se me escape –

Stellar Galaxy y Medic se miraron de forma dudosa, pero rápidamente asintieron con la cabeza en señal de complicidad. Ambas chicas sabían que se encontraban bastante heridas, y que lo mejor que podían hacer era aliarse temporalmente para derrotar al alifénix. El susodicho notando el plan de las dos yeguas, soltó una risa presumida.

Mark – Así que creen que pueden derrotarme trabajando juntas, pero me da igual, aunque esté prohibido hacer alianzas, esto solo lo hará más divertido – Dijo el alifénix con una sonrisa, que luego cambio por una expresión de máxima seriedad.

Ambas yeguas se prepararon para el combate, y rápidamente se lanzaron contra el alifénix para derrotarlo, mientras que este solo las miraba con máxima seriedad.

.

.

.

.

.

Craft Harmony seguía esperando que Summer Monsoon se recuperara por completo, pasando el tiempo preparando una estrategia para luchar contra el pegaso, mientras quemaba hojas de los arboles con su aliento de fuego.

El semental por otro lado, fue recuperándose poco a poco, pero no se había levantado todavía, no porque no pudiera, sino porque hacia un rato había notado la presencia de la hibrida que lo observaba, y trataba de pensar en alguna estrategia para derrotarla.

Summer – _"Tengo que pensar en algo rápido"_ – Dijo el semental mirando con los ojos entre abiertos a Craft Harmony.

Desde aquel ángulo, el pegaso podía ver las armas que poseía la chica, sabiendo que no podría hacer mucho mientras esta tuviera aquellas armas. De todas formas, Summer espero unos segundos a que Craft Harmony estuviera lo suficientemente distraída, para luego empezar con su plan de ataque.

Mientras la hibrida seguía quemando hojas para distraerse, desvió su mirada por un momento hacia donde estaba Summer, poniéndose en alerta cuando noto que el pegaso ya no se encontraba ahí. La chica rápidamente saco sus pistolas Boltok y empezó a apuntar hacia todos lados, buscando cualquier señal del pegaso.

Craft – Vamos, sal de donde sea que te hayas metido – Dijo la chica seriamente, apuntando hacia todos lados.

Justo en ese momento, la chica escucho el sonido de una rama rompiéndose detrás de ellas, haciendo que rápidamente se girara y disparara hacia donde escucho aquel ruido, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que solamente había una rama rota en el suelo, pero ninguna señal de Summer.

Antes de poder ponerse de nuevo en guardia, la chica soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor al sentir un par de profundas cortadas en su espalda, las cuales fueron provocadas por Summer Monsoon, usando este las plumas-cuchillas que tenía en sus alas. El semental no se quedó quieto, y rápidamente le dio una doble patada a Craft Harmony, mandando a la chica contra un árbol que había cerca, y haciéndola soltar sus dos pistolas.

Summer – _"Perfecto"_ – Pensó el pegaso al ver que su plan para atacar y desarmar a la hibrida había tenido éxito.

Craft Harmony por otro lado, se encontraba en el suelo mirando con furia al semental, a la vez que se limpiaba algo de sangre que salía de su labio por el fuerte golpe contra el árbol. La chica se levantó del suelo, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el semental lentamente.

Craft – Esta me las vas a pagar, maldito pegaso – Dijo la chica buscando sus pistolas para dispararle al semental.

Ahí fue cuando Craft se dio cuenta de que no tenía sus pistolas Boltok, y que estas estaban justo en frente de Summer Monsoon. Entonces, la hibrida comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el semental, teniendo su mirada fija en sus dos pistolas. El pegaso al darse cuenta de que la chica iba a intentar recuperar sus armas, tomo ambas armas con sus cascos y las lanzo al aire, para luego lanzar ambas armas muy lejos de una sola patada.

Craft – ¡NO! – Grito la chica al ver como sus dos pistolas eran lanzadas muy lejos, terminando por caer en un lago de lava de la zona del Volcán Ardiente, y hundiéndose en dicho lago.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Summer Monsoon, al ver como su contrincante había quedado completamente desarmada. La hibrida por otro lado, miro al semental con una furia asesina.

Craft – Ahora sí que voy a hacerte sufrir, maldito pegaso, te lo aseguro – Dijo la hibrida a la vez que su cuerpo era rodeado de una gran cantidad de fuego, quedando totalmente cubierta de fuego en pocos segundos.

Dicha acción de la hibrida, extraño por completo a Summer, el cual no entendía porque de la nada Craft Harmony fue cubierta de fuego, pero luego de un par de segundos, pudo ver como la hibrida ahora estaba en su forma dragón.

Craft – Voy a asegurarme de que te quemes por completo, maldito – Dijo la dragona furiosa, para acto seguido lanzarle una potente llamarada al pegaso.

El susodicho extendió sus alas lo más rápido que pudo, y salió volando en dirección a la Ciudad Abandonada, siendo seguido por Craft Harmony, la cual volaba a una velocidad muy parecida a la de él. Ambos terminaron entrando en la ciudad, comenzando a volar entre los edificios a gran velocidad, siendo vistos por la mayoría de participantes que estaban en la ciudad, y empezando a ser perseguidos por los Cáscaras (Aunque ninguno podía llegar hasta ellas estando en el aire).

A Craft Harmony no le importaba estar a la vista de todos los participantes, y tampoco le importaban los extraños zombis que empezaban a perseguirla. Ella solo quería acabar con el pegaso que la había hecho enfurecer. Summer por su parte, buscaba cualquier forma de esconderse de la dragona que lo perseguía, pero esta lo perseguía muy de cerca como para perderla.

Entonces, un poderoso ataque de fuego y uno igual pero de hielo, impactaron al mismo tiempo en el cuerpo de la dragona, causando una gran explosión de fuego y hielo que hizo que la dragona cayera sobre un edificio. Al levantarse, la dragona no pudo ver a quien había lanzado aquel ataque, pero lo que era más importante para ella, no podía ver por ningún lado a Summer Monsoon. Esto hizo que Craft Harmony soltara un fuerte rugido de furia, a la vez que empezaba a lanzar fuego hacia todas direcciones por la furia que sentía.

El pegaso ahora mismo se encontraba mirando el ataque de furia de Craft Harmony, estando en una habitación de un edificio cercano a donde esta se encontraba. Summer rápidamente busco en la habitación algún arma o algo que le sirviera para atacar a la dragona, encontrando en un cofre munición para un lanzacohetes, una escopeta pesada morada y unos mini-escudos.

Summer – Bueno, peor es nada – Dijo el semental, mientras recogía lo que había dentro del cofre, mirando por un momento los mini-escudos antes de tomarse un par de estos (Luego de leer las instrucciones de lo que hacían).

El semental volvió a mirar por la ventana hacia donde estaba la dragona, viendo como esta seguía en su ataque de furia. Summer miro un momento el equipo que traía consigo, sabiendo bien que era lo que podía hacer para derrotar a la dragona.

Mientras Craft Harmony seguía atacando a nada en específico, vio como Summer Monsoon se acercó a ella volando, llevando entre sus cascos un contenedor de vidrio lleno de Twittermitas.

Summer – A ver qué te parece esto – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa, abriendo el contenedor y soltando a las Twittermitas, para luego alejarse rápidamente de estas.

Lo primero que vieron los pequeños insectos eléctricos fue a la dragona, la cual miraba dichos insectos con curiosidad, ya que no sabían que eran ni lo que hacían. Las Twittermitas formaron tres grupos y luego empezaron a rodear a Craft Harmony, formando un círculo eléctrico sobre esta, para luego soltar una potente descarga sobre la dragona, la cual la hizo gritar de dolor.

Craft Harmony tardo unos segundos en recuperarse de la potente descarga. Las Twittermitas no se conformaron con una sola descarga, y haciendo el círculo eléctrico más grande que antes, soltaron otra descarga mucho más potente que la anterior sobre Craft, haciendo que esta gritara de dolor nuevamente.

Antes de que la dragona tuviera tiempo de recuperarse, Summer Monsoon apareció frente a ella, teniendo en sus cascos la escopeta pesada que había encontrado antes, y con la cual estaba apuntando a Craft Harmony.

Summer – Adiós – Dijo seriamente el semental, antes de dispararle en el pecho a la dragona, saliendo disparado hacia atrás por el retroceso del arma.

Una expresión de mucho dolor se dibujó en el rostro de Craft Harmony, a la vez que se sujetaba el pecho con una de sus garras, mientras miraba las graves heridas que tenía por el escopetazo que recibió. Pese a esto, la dragona volvió a levantarse nuevamente, sin ver en ningún lugar al semental (El cual había atravesado la ventana de un edificio por el retroceso de la escopeta pesada), pero antes de tener tiempo de buscarlo, recibió un potente trueno que superaba completamente a las descargas que recibo anteriormente, dicho trueno hizo gritar de puro dolor a la dragona, la cual luego cayó al suelo con humo saliendo de su cuerpo.

 **Summer Monsoon elimino a Craft Harmony usando Twittermitas.**

El cuerpo de Craft Harmony se convirtió en muchos pixeles, que luego salieron disparados al aire, perdiéndose en la lejanía. El pegaso mirando por la ventana que antes había atravesado, sonrió al ver que había logrado acabar con Craft Harmony. Luego de esto, el semental miro a las Twittermitas, las cuales seguían volando sobre donde antes estaba la dragona. Antes de que los peligrosos insectos eléctricos pudieran empezar a causar destrucción por toda la ciudad, Summer hizo un silbido especial, el cual hizo que las Twittermitas se juntaran cerca de él y volvieran a entrar al contenedor en el que antes estaban almacenadas.

Luego de esto, Summer Monsoon se retiró del lugar, sabiendo que todo el ruido que había causado su combate contra Craft Harmony podría traer a algún otro participante, y en ese momento no se encontraba en condiciones de entablar otro combate, además de que podía ver como algunos Cáscaras empezaban a venir hacia donde estaba.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Bosque Salvaje, iba caminando Seras, la changeling antropomórfica. Esta llevaba encima varias armas que se había encontrado, siendo estas unas pistolas dobles moradas, un fusil de tambor azul, una Scar morada y un lanzacohetes azul. Mientras la chica caminaba, iba atenta a cualquier cosa, teniendo en sus manos el fusil de tambor por si tenía que disparar rápido.

Cerca de donde estaba la changeling antropomórfica, iba caminando Antony Highway. El hombre humano aparte de sus armas personales, también portaba un fusil de cerrojo dorado, unas granadas de impulso y un fusil de ráfagas morado. Mientras el hombre caminaba, pudo escuchar unos pasos viniendo de cerca de donde estaba, pero antes de poder esconderse o hacer cualquier otra cosa, unos disparos impactaron muy cerca de sus piernas, obligándolo a esconderse detrás de un árbol que había cerca.

Los disparos fueron de nada menos que Seras, que se encontraba apuntando con su fusil de tambor al árbol en el que estaba Antony. Este por su parte, estaba pensando rápidamente en alguna forma de salir de ahí, sabiendo bien que si no encontraba una posición más ventajosa, seria acribillado por la changeling antropomórfica.

Seras – Vamos, sal de ahí y pelea. Aunque de igual manera vas a perder, no pienso permitir que nadie me quite esa estrella – Dijo la chica empezando a dispararle al árbol en el que se encontraba el hombre – Estoy segura de que mi autor me dejara libre si le doy esa estrella – Dijo la chica mientras disparaba aún más contra el árbol.

Antony sabía que el árbol no duraría mucho, así que pensó rápidamente en una estrategia, hasta se le ocurrió una muy buena.

El humano rápidamente salió de detrás del árbol rodando por el suelo, para luego lanzarle a Seras una de las dagas que traía consigo. La changeling antropomórfica esquivo la daga fácilmente, y esta se clavó detrás de ella. La chica soltó una risa burlona al ver que el hombre humano había fallado.

Seras – A ver si para la próxima apuntas mejor – Dijo la changeling burlándose de Antony.

Antony – Yo diría que fue un tiro perfecto – Dijo el humano sonriendo antes de desaparecer de la nada.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Seras luego de que Antony desapareciera. Entonces, la chica soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor al sentir como una espada, más específicamente una espada ropera, le atravesaba la espalda baja. Antony que era el que sujetaba aquella espada, miro a la changeling sonriente.

Antony – Veamos si puedes sobrevivir a esto – Dijo el hombre humano sin dejar de sonreír.

Acto seguido, el hombre humano comenzó a lanzar muchas más estocadas contra la chica, mientras que esta las esquivaba como podía, tratando de buscar alguna de las armas que traía consigo (Ya que soltó sin querer su fusil de tambor), sacando sus pistolas dobles y comenzando a disparar si descanso contra Antony. Este se cubrió detrás de una roca, volviendo a lanzar su daga de teletransporte hacia Seras.

Antes de que el hombre fuera teletransportado, Seras anticipo el lugar donde este aparecería siguiendo la trayectoria de la daga, para acto seguido disparar una ráfaga de 6 balas hacia dicho lugar. Justo en ese momento, Antony apareció justo encima de la changeling, recibiendo al instante unas 3 balas de las 6 que disparo Seras, dándoles estas balas en su estómago y pecho.

Antony cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, debido a que unas 2 balas lo habían atravesado por completo, mientras que la otra podía sentir como le había perforado un pulmón (Y seguía estando allí). Seras sonrió al ver lo herido que se encontraba su contrincante, y aunque ella tampoco se encontraba en perfecto estado, Antony estaba mucho peor que ella. El hombre humano se levantó del suelo lentamente, usando su espada ropera para mantenerse de pie.

Antony – Aun no me has matado – Dijo el hombre humano sonriendo, para acto seguido escupir algo de sangre por las heridas internas que tenía, aunque de igual manera seguía con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero esta sonrisa no duro mucho, ya que Seras le pego al hombre humano un codazo muy fuerte en el rostro, mandándolo contra un árbol con la suficiente fuerza como para romper dicho árbol. Luego de esto, la changeling miro con furia al humano, mientras las heridas que tenía se regeneraban a un buen ritmo.

Seras – Ya me diste suficientes problemas, así que saluda por mí a los que estén en las gradas – Dijo la changeling mientras recargaba sus dos pistolas.

Esta fue la oportunidad que Antony aprovecho para hacer una jugada muy arriesgada. Mientras la changeling antropomórfica recargaba sus armas, el hombre humano le lanzo su espada ropera con mucha fuerza. Seras esquivo la espada del hombre humano con algo de dificultad, al estar recargando sus armas, pero tuvo que moverse aún más rápido para esquivar una de las dagas de Antony.

Pero aun habiendo esquivado esto, la changeling no pudo esquivar la última daga del hombre, la cual le hizo un profundo corte en su mejilla izquierda. Seras miro con inexpresividad la cortada de su mejilla, a la vez que una gota de su sangre se deslizaba por su rostro. En ese momento, el cuerno de la changeling antropomórfica comenzó a cubrirse de unas llamas mágicas de color verde, a la vez que la susodicha cambiaba su mirada inexpresiva por una sombría e intimidante.

Antes de que Antony pudiera hacer algo, o siquiera pensar en una forma de escapar, un gran y profundo corte apareció de la nada recorriendo casi todo su cuello e incluso parte de su pecho, estando los bordes de dicha herida cubiertos de llamas verdes. Lo último que el hombre humano pudo ver, fue a Seras con su brazo rodeado de una gran hoja hecha de energía pura de color verde.

 **Seras ha derrotado a Antony Highway de un espadazo de energía.**

El cuerpo de Antony se convirtió en pixeles los cuales desaparecieron en la lejanía. Seras no dijo ni una sola palabra luego de esto, simplemente recogió sus armas y las del hombre y se fue de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

Puppet Scream se encontraba sobre una montaña en el Desierto Antiguo. La yegua se mantenía mirando todo el desierto desde la mirilla de su francotirador. No podía notarse, debido a la fría y neutral expresión de la yegua, pero esta estaba algo molesta, ya que había escuchado (Gracias a la voz misteriosa que dice quien muere) que algunas de sus compañeras habían sido derrotadas, lo cual la ponía un poco furiosa, pero aun así seguía con su expresión neutral.

Wileska se encontraba caminando por el desierto, teniendo en su mano derecha su báculo. La chica caminaba tranquilamente sin preocuparse por nada, hasta que de la nada sintió como si alguien la observara, cosa que era cierta, ya que Puppet Scream le estaba apuntando con su francotirador.

En el aire, se encontraba volando el helicóptero de Heron y Vaporeon. Estas dos podían ver desde la pantalla del helicóptero, tanto a Puppet Scream como a Wileska.

Heron – Vaya, queridos espectadores, parece que va a haber otro encuentro, esta vez entre las competidoras Wileska y Puppet Scream – Dijo la Sylveon con una sonrisa mirando a la cámara.

Vaporeon por su parte, no dijo nada, ya que se encontraba mirando fijamente a Wileska, con una expresión difícil de describir.

Volviendo con las dos competidoras. La yegua le apunto fijamente y le disparo a la chica. Wileska sintió un inminente peligro viniendo hacia ella, pero solo le dio tiempo a moverse un poco, antes de que la bala de Puppet Scream le diera en su mano izquierda. La chica soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor al sentir como la bala le atravesaba la mano. La alicornio por otro lado, no parecía importarle haber fallado su tiro.

La chica tardo unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse del disparo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en nada, ya que más disparos comenzaron a ir hacia ella, pasando muy cerca e incluso llegando a hacerle varios cortes en su cuerpo. Wileska rápidamente se escondió detrás de unos escombros que había allí para protegerse de los disparos. Puppet Scream no se quedó quieta, y rápidamente bajo volando hacia donde se encontraba Wileska.

La susodicha por su parte, había sacado un botiquín que encontró en el suelo y guardo para situaciones como en la que estaba, inyectándose en el brazo el contenido de la jeringuilla del botiquín, mientras Puppet Scream venia rápidamente hacia ella. Antes de que la yegua llegara, el efecto de la jeringuilla hizo efecto en Wileska, provocando que la herida de su mano desapareciera por completo y sus otras heridas también, para luego tomar su bastón y usarlo para atacar por sorpresa a la alicornio. Puppet se cubrió del ataque usando su francotirador. Para luego tratar de golpear a la chica con una patada, pero Wileska esquivo dicho ataque con agilidad.

Ambas se alejaron a unos cuantos metros de la otra, para luego mirarse fijamente.

Wileska – Bien, pony extraña, será mejor que te prepares, porque pienso vengarme por lo de antes – Dijo seriamente la chica, la cual quería vengarse por el disparo que le había dado Puppet en la mano.

Puppet – … – La yegua no respondió, simplemente continuo mirando a la chica fijamente.

Mientras tanto, Heron y Vaporeon miraban el combate con mucha atención, sobre todo esta última.

Heron – Sin dudas este puede ser un combate muy complicado, señoras y señores, ¿No crees lo mismo, Vaporeon? – Pregunto la Pokémon a su compañera.

Vaporeon – Ehhh… Sin dudas, Heron, este combate puede ser muy complicado para ambas – Respondió la chica luego de estar callada por unos segundos – _"¿Por qué no puedo ver lo que va a pasar?"_ – Se preguntó a sí misma la Pokémon, dándose cuenta de que su habilidad para ver el futuro no funcionaba.

Wileska se molestó un poco por la falta de respuesta de su contrincante, atacando con dicha molestia a la alicornio. Esta salto hacia atrás y le disparo a la chica sin apuntar, tratando de darle en la cabeza, pero la susodicha desvió el disparo usando su báculo, para luego atacar a la yegua con dicho báculo, dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Puppet Scream apenas se inmuto por esto, sorprendiendo mucho a Wileska.

Sin dudarlo siquiera, Puppet Scream volvió a apuntarle a la chica, disparándole en una pierna, dándole de lleno. Wileska soltó un grito de dolor a la vez que se arrodillaba al no poder mantenerse de pie. La alicornio sin importarle el dolor de Wileska, le volvió a apuntar, esta vez en la cabeza, disparándole de nuevo. La chica desvió el disparo con su báculo, para después levantarse, usando su báculo para mantenerse de pie.

Wileska – Esta me las vas a pagar, maldita – Dijo la chica para acto seguido saltar contra la yegua, tratando de golpearla con su báculo.

Puppet Scream tuvo que bloquear una gran cantidad de ataques de parte de la chica, la cual la atacaba sin parar, apoyándose completamente en su pie sano, y usando su pie herido solamente para mantener el equilibrio. La alicornio usaba su francotirador para bloquear todos los ataques de Wileska, disparando solamente cuando tenía oportunidad, pero todos sus disparos era desviados o bloqueados.

Heron – Sin dudas ahora Wileska está en desventaja contra Puppet Scream, y si no consigue como eliminar esa desventaja, será eliminada – Dijo la Sylveon mirando por un momento la cámara, para luego volver a mirar la pantalla y el combate.

Luego de varios minutos en los que ambas contrincantes solamente estuvieron lanzándose golpes y disparos respectivamente, Puppet Scream aprovecho que Wileska se tropezó por la herida en su pie para dispararle de nuevo, dándole esta vez en su muñeca izquierda.

La chica cayó al suelo sintiendo mucho dolor en su muñeca y pie, evitando por pura fuerza de voluntad soltar un fuerte grito de dolor, a la vez que soltaba su bastón por el dolor que sentía. Puppet Scream se acercó lentamente a la chica, para luego darle una patada y lanzarla a varios metros de distancia.

Heron – Sin dudas es muy difícil que Wileska salga de esta, señoras y señores – Dijo la chica mirando el combate casi sin pestañear.

Vaporeon – _"Vamos, Wileska, no me decepciones"_ – Pensó la Pokémon sin dejar de mirar el combate.

Puppet Scream se acercó a Wileska y le apunto a esta en la cabeza, poniéndole el cañón del francotirador justo en la frente. La chica miro a la alicornio con furia, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Pero, antes de que la yegua pudiera dispararle a la chica, ambas escucharon una especie de sonido muy fuerte, como de algo agrietándose o rompiéndose, que para su extrañeza venía desde todos lados.

En ese momento, justo en medio de ambas competidoras, apareció una especie de grieta azul en medio del mismo espacio. Dicha grieta se abrió, haciendo de nuevo el mismo sonido que escucharon antes. Y en un instante, ambas chicas se encontraban en el cielo de la isla, cayendo en caída libre.

Heron y Vaporeon – ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron ambas chicas sorprendidas, luego de que de la nada Puppet Scream y Wileska fueran literalmente teletransportadas al cielo.

Ambas chicas seguían cayendo a gran velocidad contra el suelo. Entonces, las dos recordaron que aun tenían sus paracaídas que habían conseguido en el autobús. La primera en abrirlo fue Puppet Scream, teniendo dicho paracaídas un diseño de tormenta con rayos que aparecían y desaparecían constantemente. Wileska por su parte tardo un poco más en abrir su paracaídas, siendo este un ala delta con diseño de águila roja y azul. La chica se sujetó a su ala delta con una sola mano, para después empezar a alejarse rápidamente de Puppet Scream.

Wileska – No sé qué haya sido ese sonido, ni esa grieta, pero me alegra que haya aparecido en el mejor momento – Dijo la chica mientras se alejaba hacia la Ciudad Abandonada, que era la zona que tenía más cerca.

Pero la realidad es que no solo las dos chicas habían escuchado el sonido de algo agrietándose o rompiéndose. Todos en La Isla y en El Lobby, pudieron escuchar aquel sonido viniendo de absolutamente todos lados.

Zephyr Exe iba corriendo por las calles de la Ciudad Abandonada, mientras muchos Cáscaras lo atacaban sin parar. El chico, que también pudo escuchar aquel sonido, iba corriendo con un comunicador en su mano, mientras esquivaba ataques que salían de todos lados.

Zephyr – Alma, Azrael, ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto el chico peliblanco seriamente, hablándole al robot y la dragona por el comunicador antes mencionado.

El robot y la dragona tardaron unos segundos en responder, hablando al chico con una voz de extrañeza y sorpresa.

Azrael – Pues… Al parecer la ruptura en el espacio-tiempo que hubo en "ya sabes dónde", acaba de intensificarse, y cruzo a esta dimensión y a muchas otras dimensiones cercanas – Dijo el robot algo nervioso.

Alma – Lo cual provoco que muchas grietas espacio-tiempo se empezaran a abrir en toda La Isla – Dijo la dragona igualmente nerviosa – Además de ser la razón de la repentina aparición de las Cáscaras –

Zephyr gruño un poco de molestia, para luego sacar de su gabardina una pistola de aspecto avanzado y muy tecnológico. Muchos Cáscaras se cruzaron en el camino del chico. Este sin apuntar siquiera, les disparo a todos ellos con su pistola. Las balas de dicha pistola fueron de forma teledirigida hacia todos esos Cáscaras, dándoles en la cabeza y matándolos al instante.

Zephyr – Esto es malo, muy malo sin dudas – Dijo el chico sin dejar de disparar.

Justo en ese momento, una grieta azul se abrió frente al chico peliblanco, y de dicha grieta salieron un par de figuras, la cuales sorprendieron a Zephyr bastante. Estos eran nada menos que "Drift" y "Ragnarok" (Ambos Skins del Fortnite) con sus trajes completos.

Zephyr – No sé cómo ustedes dos habrán llegado aquí, pero si quieren jugar… – Dijo el chico seriamente – juguemos entonces – Dijo mientras sujetaba su pistola con una mano.

.

.

.

.

.

Alfredo "Freddy" Renault corría por la Montaña Helada, eliminando a algunos Cáscaras con una Scar morada que encontró en un cofre. El humano se cubrió detrás de una casa, y luego asomándose levemente, siguió disparando a un par de Cáscaras que corrían hacia donde estaba él, hasta eliminarlos a ambos, para acto seguido ir hacia donde estaban mientras le disparaba a otros Cáscaras que estaban cerca.

Master Mask se encontraba muy cerca de donde se estaba Freddy. Estando oculto entre la nieve gracias a su habilidad de camuflaje. El changeling esperaba el momento perfecto para atacar al humano, y cuando este empezó a recargar su arma, le disparo un rayo mágico directo a su cabeza.

Freddy logro escuchar el sonido del rayo mágico, girándose a gran velocidad y usando su habilidad Devolver al Remitente para detener el disparo y devolverlo a la misma dirección de la que vino. Master Mask quedo impresionado al ver que el hombre había podido detener su ataque, y agradeció que este no le diera cuando volvió hacia él. El humano al ver que tendría que enfrentarse a otro competidor, rápidamente se cubrió detrás de una pared de ladrillo que era lo único que quedaba de una casa, para luego empezar a prepararse para el combate, bebiéndose un Bidón de Plasma para estar al máximo para el combate.

El changeling por su parte, preparo un lanzagranadas morado que había encontrado antes, al igual que una escopeta táctica verde. Master Mask comenzó a disparar granadas una tras otra hacia donde estaba el humano, obligando a este a salir de su cobertura.

Las granadas explotaron, destruyendo parte de la pared de ladrillo y haciendo que mucha nieve saliera volando hacia todos lados. Freddy se hecho al suelo y le disparo al changeling una bola de fuego con su habilidad Beso del Diablo. Master Mask uso sus alas para impulsarse hacia atrás y esquivar el ataque. El susodicho ataque exploto, derritiendo parte de la nieva de la zona.

Mask – Sin dudas eres bueno – Dijo el changeling mirando al humano con una sonrisa – Pero necesitaras hacerlo mucho mejor si quieras vencerme –

Freddy – Créeme, puedo hacerlo mejor – Dijo el humano sonriente.

Mask – Más te vale que lo que dices no sean solo palabras –

En ese momento, el changeling se transformó en una especie changeling samurái (Tendría su apariencia normal, pero con una armadura de samurái clásica), portando ahora una gran katana en una de sus manos. Master Mask rápidamente salto hacia el humano tratando de cortarlo con su katana. Freddy empezo a atacar al changeling con su Scar morada, a la vez que esquiva el ataque de este saltando ágilmente hacia un lado.

Freddy no se detuvo ahí, y siguió disparándole al changeling, pero su armadura lo protegió de los disparos. Al ver que los disparos no hacían nada, el hombre probo con otra estrategia.

El artesano le lanzo a Master Mask una parvada de cuervos con su habilidad Cuervos Asesinos. Los cuervos comenzaron a atacar al changeling con una furia ciega y asesina, dándole picotazos por todos lados y tratando de sacarle los ojos. Master trato de usar su katana para apartar a los cuervos, pero a estos ni siquiera parecía importarles, solamente atacaban al changeling sin parar para comérselo vivo.

El changeling al ver que los cuervos no se apartaban, uso su magia para crear una esfera de energía a su alrededor, la cual quemo por completo a los cuervos. Luego de deshacerse de los cuervos asesinos, Master Mask volvió a centrar su vista en Freddy, viendo como este le apuntaba y disparaba con un lanzacohetes azul.

Master Mask apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el misil, el cual exploto muy cerca de él, lanzándolo con fuerza al suelo.

Freddy – ¡Bien! – Exclamo el hombre sonriente al ver que había logrado darle al changeling.

Pero la celebración del humano no duro mucho, ya que Master Mask se levantó del suelo con una mirada de furia en su rostro. El changeling fue cubierto de llamas verdes, para acto seguido aparecer frente a Freddy. El humano se sorprendió al ver al changeling en frente de él, teniendo su misma apariencia, pero mucho más grande e intimidante que antes. El artesano no pudo pensar en algo lo suficientemente rápido, y recibió un potente golpe de parte del changeling, el cual lo lanzo contra el muro de ladrillo, destruyéndolo por completo al instante.

Freddy – Au…. Eso sí que dolió – Dijo el humano sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido por el fuerte golpe que recibió.

Sin quitar su expresión de furia, Master Mask fue directo hacia el humano de nuevo. Este se levantó como pudo y saco una Granada de Impulso, lanzándola contra el changeling. Dicha granada mando a Master Mask hacia atrás, dándole tiempo a Freddy para atacarlo con su habilidad Jinete Eléctrico, dándole de lleno. Pero aun así, dicho ataque no le hizo mucho efecto al changeling, el cual se levantó rápidamente y fue a atacar a Freddy.

Mask – Esta vez no pienso permitir que te me escapes – Dijo el changeling iracundo, yendo directamente hacia el hombre para embestirlo con fuerza.

Freddy apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque, pero aun así, Master Mask le disparo un potente láser mágico, el cual Freddy apenas podía bloquear el láser con su habilidad Devolver al Remitente. Luego de que al ataque del changeling se detuviera, el humano se preparó rápidamente para atacar usando sus habilidades de Alquimia, chocando sus dos manos para acto seguido chocarlas contra el suelo.

Dicha acción extraño mucho al changeling, pero esta extrañeza no le duro mucho. En ese momento, un par de manos de piedra salieron del suelo, aplastando por completo a Master Mask, para luego desaparecer en la tierra de nuevo.

El changeling tardo un momento en recuperarse, momento que Freddy aprovecho para hacer su siguiente jugada, pero antes de poder completarla, el changeling se recuperó completamente, para luego mirar al humano con mucha furia. Acto seguido, Master Mask empezó a correr hacia el humano, lanzándose contra este y tomándolo del cuello con su magia, para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Mask – Ahora sí que vas a sufrir – Dijo el changeling furioso, tirándose encima del humano y empezando a golpearlo con muchos puñetazos, sin dejar de sujetarlo del cuello con su magia.

Luego de unos cuantos puñetazos, el changeling miro furioso al humano, el cual tenía su rostro lleno de sangre, pero de igual forma sonreía. Dicha sonrisa hizo enfurecer mucho más al changeling.

Mask – Voy a quitarte esa sonrisa, aunque sea a puñetazos – Dijo el changeling muy furioso.

Antes de poder seguir golpeando al humano, este empezó a reírse, para luego levantar su mano cerrada y ponerla frente a su rostro.

Freddy – Quizá otro día – Dijo el humano con tranquilidad, abriendo su mano y mostrándole al changeling un detonador.

Entonces, Master Mask pudo ver que los dos se encontraban encima de una gran cantidad de C4s. Antes de que el changeling pudiera hacer algo, Freddy activo el detonador, haciendo que todos los C4s se activara al mismo tiempo.

 **Alfredo "Freddy" Renault se suicidó.**

 **Alfredo "Freddy" Renault acabo con Master Mask usando C4s.**

Una gran explosión se forma en el lugar, y en unos pocos segundos, una gran cantidad de pixeles salieron disparados hacia el cielo.

Los dos competidores aparecieron en El Lobby, sentados en las gradas. Los dos miraron con curiosidad a su alrededor, viendo a algunos competidores más aparte de ellos. Algo que les llamo mucho la atención, es que algunos competidores se encontraban encadenados a las gradas, estando dichas cadenas rodeándolos casi por completo.

Mask – ¿Por qué aquí hay participantes encadenados? – Pregunto con curiosidad el changeling.

Azrael – Es debido a que algunos de ellos trataron de pasarse de listos e intentaron escapar o atacar a otros competidores ya eliminados – Dijo el robot por unos altavoces que tenía la torre de control – Así que ya saben, si a alguno de ustedes dos se les ocurre atacar a otro participante, terminaran igual, y no hace falta que lo intenten, con que solamente lo piensen ya es suficiente para que terminen encadenados – Dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Sheik Darkneus – Él tiene razón, más les vale no pensar en nada malo si no quieren terminar encadenados – Dijo el chico humano, señalando con la mirada a Craft Harmony, la cual trataba de liberarse de unas cadenas que salían de las gradas y que estaban rodeando sus muñecas y pies, deseando con todo su ser poder volver a la isla y acabar con Summer Monsoon.

Fralen también se encontraba encadenada, ya que quería vengarse Shaona por haberla derrotado de una manera tan humillante (Al menos para ella), teniendo cadenas rodeando completamente sus brazos, y parte sus pies.

Fralen – ¡Yellow Monk! ¡Ayúdame a liberarme de estas malditas cadenas! – Decía la minotauro con furia a su amiga.

Yellow – No gracias, cuando quiera terminar encadenada te aviso – Dijo la yegua con furia, pero resistiendo los deseos que tenia de ir a la isla a acabar con Isabella Angelina White por destruir su cuerpo, ya que no quería terminar encadena.

Muy cerca de donde estaban Fralen y Yellow Monk, se encontraba Wrath Raven con su cuerpo casi completamente encadenado, sin poder decir nada porque incluso tenia cadenas cubriendo su boca. Su cuervo mascota igualmente se encontraba encadenado a su lado, solo que con menos cadenas que su dueña.

Master Mask y Freddy se miraron por un momento, para luego simplemente a empezar a ver la transmisión de los comentaristas. Sobra decir que ninguno de los dos quería terminar encadenado.

.

.

.

.

.

Jet se encontraba caminando por el Bosque Salvaje. El ciborg se mostraba tranquilo y despreocupado mientras caminaba por el bosque, llevando con él varias armas que había encontrado en unos cofres, siendo estas un par de escopetas de corredera verdes, y un rifle de caza también verde. Además de llevar un plano y un lápiz que había conseguido en un cofre.

Justo en ese momento, unos disparos fueron hacia Jet. Este se cubrió construyendo con el plano y el lápiz una pared de ladrillo, para luego observar a quien le estaba disparado, siendo este nada menos que Black Knight, el cual estaba armado con una Scar morada, una escopeta pesada morada y un lanzacohetes dorado.

El barco volador de Scrittore Passione y de Nahuel836, se encontraba sobrevolando la zona donde estaban los dos competidores. Los dos comentaristas, estando en un bar con un escenario que había en el barco, pudieron ver a los dos competidores mediante una pantalla gigante que había encima del escenario. Ambos sementales mientras bebían un par de jarras con cidra de manzana, miraron a la cámara y comenzaron a hablar.

Nahuel836 – Al parecer vamos a tener un enfrentamiento entre los competidores Jet y Black Knight, damas y caballeros – Comento el pegaso seriamente mirando a la cámara.

Scrittore – Sin dudas no sé qué esperar de este combate, solo espero que podamos ver una buena pelea entre estos dos competidores – Dijo el alicornio con una ligera sonrisa, tomando un poco de su cidra.

Entonces, los dos comentaristas miraron un poco a su alrededor, sintiéndose un poco solos al no haber absolutamente nadie en el bar.

Scrittore – Creo que este barco es demasiado grande para nosotros dos la verdad – Comento el semental sintiendo que el lugar restaba demasiado vacío.

Nahuel836 – Si… Creo que debimos elegir un vehículo volador más pequeño – Estuvo de acuerdo el pegaso con lo que dijo su compañero.

Alexa – Puedo solucionar eso – Dijo la voz de la IA viniendo desde todos lados –

En un instante, unos portales se abrieron en todo el barco, y seres de todo tipo salieron de dichos portales, llenando el barco volador casi por completo. Los dos sementales, al ver toda la gente que había aparecido de la nada, se miraron sin saber muy bien que decir.

Scrittore – Bueno, al menos ya no estamos solos – Dijo el semental un poco alegre.

Una banda compuesta por unos perros y gatos antropomórficos, subió al escenario y comenzaron a tocar música clásica que animo el ambiente del bar.

Nahuel836 – Si, la verdad es que esto no esta tan mal – Dijo el pegaso con una pequeña sonrisa.

Volviendo con los dos competidores. El ciborg no tuvo mucho más tiempo para analizar a su contrincante, ya que este volvió a dispararle una ráfaga de balas con su Scar, obligando a Jet a construir más muros de ladrillo. El caballero negro empezó a correr hacia donde estaba su contrincante, a la vez que construía a gran velocidad unas escaleras de madera para ganar altura.

Al ver esto, Jet no se quedó atrás, y empezó a construir una torre de ladrillo también para ganar altura, hasta estar en una torre lo suficientemente alta.

Jet – Lo siento, amigo, pero no pienso dejar que me ganes – Dijo el ciborg sonriendo, a la vez que hacia una ventana en una de las paredes de la torre para ver a su adversario.

El susodicho miraba a Jet desde sus escaleras de madera, las cuales había cubierto muy bien con más madera para que no fueran destruidas con tanta facilidad. Entonces, Black Knight saco su lanzacohetes y empezó a disparar contra la torre de Jet. Este se sujetó como pudo, debido a los fuertes temblores que sufría la torre por las explosiones, para luego comenzar a atacar al caballero negro con su rifle de caza.

Scrittore – Muy atentos al combate, damas y caballeros, porque al parecer Jet se encuentra en una mala situación – Dijo el semental viendo que el ciborg se encontraba en problemas.

Ambos contrincantes se disparaban sin parar, sin llegar a darse ninguna bala, pero si logrando dañar la estructura con la que el otro se protegía. Black Knight, al ver que las escaleras que había construido estaban a punto de caer, puso rápidamente una lanzadera con la que posteriormente salto muy alto, abriendo su paracaídas luego de unos segundos.

Jet – ¿Dónde se metió? – Se preguntó el ciborg al haber perdido de vista a su contrincante.

Unos segundos después de que jet se preguntara esto, el techo de su torre se comenzó a romper de la nada, para que acto seguido dicho techo fuera atravesado por Black Knight, el cual sostenía su escopeta pesada mientras apuntaba a Jet. El susodicho saco su rifle de caza y disparo contra el caballero negro. Ambos contrincantes comenzaron a dar vueltas mientras se disparaban sin parar, moviéndose por la pequeña sala de la torre que construyo Jet.

El ciborg y el caballero negro daban vueltas de un lado a otro, esquivando balas y más balas mientras disparaban, al mismo tiempo que reparaban y hacían más grande el espacio a su alrededor para tener más espacio para construir muros y poder protegerse.

Nahuel836 – Sin dudas Jet y Black Knight están ambos en una situación muy complicada, y solo uno de los dos va a poder salir de esta – Dijo e pegaso mirando atentamente el combate, al igual que Scrittore y la mayoría de seres que se encontraban en el barco volador.

Jet y Black Knight saltaban y construían para protegerse de las balas del otro. Entonces, el ciborg hizo una jugada arriesgada, sacando una de sus escopetas de corredera yendo hacia donde estaba el caballero negro, acercándose a este y apuntándole con su escopeta. Black Knight no se quedó quieto y rápidamente saco su escopeta pesada y le apunto al ciborg con rapidez. .

Scrittore – ¡Este momento lo decide todo, damas y caballeros! – Dijo el alicornio emocionado.

En apenas un segundo, Jet y Black Knight dispararon con rapidez hacia el otro. Los disparos de ambos contrincantes dieron de lleno contra el otro, pero solo uno de los dos llego a sobrevivir al impacto.

 **Jet ha eliminado a Black Knight de un escopetazo en la cabeza.**

El cuerpo del caballero negro se convirtió en muchos pixeles que posteriormente desaparecieron en la distancia. Jet cayó al suelo con su cuerpo muy herido, estando apenas consciente y solo con la energía necesaria para curar sus heridas con unas vendas que traía.

Entonces, el ciborg pudo ver un extraño objeto que estaba entre las cosas de Black Knight. Dicho objeto era una especie de mochila tecnologica construida con lo que claramente era chatarra, debido a que podía verse que estaba hecha de cartón y plástico unido todo con cinta adhesiva, y que además tenía una antena que era un tenedor con un cuchillo sujetado con hilo. Luego de terminar de curarse (No completamente, debido a que las vendas después de un rato ya no le hicieron más efecto), Jet se acercó a aquella mochila, sintiendo mucha curiosidad por esta.

Jet – Que mochila tan extraña – Comento el ciborg tomando al mochila con una de sus manos y analizándola con curiosidad – "Detector del Ojo de la Tormenta" – Leyó e una nota que ponía la mochila – ¿Qué? – Se preguntó al no entender el significado de la nota.

Ante la duda, el ciborg se puso la mochila, y pasados unos segundos, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad de manera misteriosa. Una especie de mapa apareció frente a los ojos de Jet, el cual era un mapa de la isla, en el cual podía verse un círculo blanco que rodeaba toda la Ciudad Abandonada y gran parte del Bosque Salvaje y la Montaña Helada, mientras que solo rodeaba una parte del Volcán Ardiente. Unos segundos después, el mapa desapareció tan misteriosamente como apareció.

Jet – ¿Qué… Fue…. Eso? – Se preguntó el ciborg muy confundido por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Sin que Jet lo notara, unos portales morados comenzaron a abrirse muy cerca de donde se encontraba, y de uno de esos portales salió la cabeza de un Cáscara. Mientras que Scrittore Passione y Nahuel836 miraban sumamente extrañados lo que le había pasado al ciborg.

.

.

.

.

.

Spacial (Estando en su forma de alicornio) se encontraba corriendo por la Ciudad Abandonada, sin tener nada más que sus habilidades para defenderse. La yegua lanzaba ataques de hielo a diestra y siniestra, matando a una gran cantidad de Cáscaras, los cuales no tenían apenas forma de contraatacar los poderes de hielo de la pony.

Muy cerca de donde estaba Spacial, se encontraba nada menos que la Gran Maestra East Wind. La yegua atacaba a unos participantes no oficiales estando en la azotea de un edificio, mientras estos le disparaban con revólveres grises. Usando su habilidad para controlar las sombras, la pony terrestre hizo que las sombras de los dos participantes no oficiales cobraran vida y atacaran a sus dueños, acabando con ellos en pocos segundos.

La limusina voladora de Frank y Dark Soul volaba varios metros por encima de la ciudad. Desde dicha limusina, los dos comentaristas veían a East Wind y a Spacial.

Frank – Vaya, queridos espectadores, parece que vamos a tener un combate entre Spacial y la Gran Maestra East Wind – Comento el semental bebiendo ya un tercer café.

Mientras tanto, Dark Soul no le prestaba atención a esto, el felino miraba con algo de envidia mediante una pantalla mágica, el barco volador de Scrittore Passione y Nahuel836.

Dark Soul – ¿Por qué ellos pueden tener un barco lleno de lindas hembras y nosotros no? – Pregunto el felino con envidia – Yo quiero tener aquí lindas gatitas para pasar el rato – Dijo con molestia ahora.

Alexa – Un momento por favor – Dijo la voz de la IA de la nada.

En un par de segundos, un portal se abrió en medio de la limusina, y de dicho portal salieron un par de lidas gatas antropomórficas llevando hermosos vestidos. Al ver ambas felinas, Dark Soul dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Dark Soul – Alexa, no te alejes de mí nunca – Dijo el gato a la vez que las dos felinas los abrazaban efusivamente – Esta limusina es el cielo – Dijo ya el felino con una sonrisa de tonto en su rostro.

Frank miro a su compañero con mucha extrañeza, teniendo sus ojos convertidos en un par de puntos negros.

Frank – Ehhh… Ok… – Dijo el semental ya plenamente consciente de que había perdido a su compañero.

Volviendo con las competidoras. Cerca de East Wind, se produjo una fuerte explosión de hielo, y acto seguido, Spacial apareció con una sonrisa algo maliciosa en su rostro.

Spacial – Me alegra por fin poder encontrarme con una contrincante de verdad, ya me canse de acabar con esos inútiles zombis que intentan derrotar a los participantes reales – Dijo la alicornio sin dejar de sonreír.

Wind – Veo que eres fuerte, pero aun así tendrás que esforzarte para vencerme – Dijo la pony terrestre con una pequeña sonrisa.

Spacial sin esperar ni un segundo, rápidamente se lanzó contra la pony terrestre, disparándole a la susodicha un rayo gélido de gran potencia. East Wind evito ese ataque usando su habilidad de teletransportación de sombras, moviéndose rápidamente hasta aparecer justo detrás de la alicornio.

Spacial – ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la yegua en el momento que la pony terrestre apareció detrás de ella.

East Wind no se quedó quieta, y le disparo un potente rayo mágico de sombras a la alicornio. Spacial recibió de lleno dicho rayo mágico, el cual la arrastro sin parar, hasta que finalmente se cubrió con un escudo mágico para que el láser no le hiciera mucho más daño.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el rayo mágico se detuviera, y Spacial pudiera bajar su escudo. La alicornio azul miro con algo de furia a la pony terrestre, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo de algo luego de unos segundos.

Spacial – ¡¿Cómo fue que pudiste usar magia?! ¡Eres una pony terrestre! ¡Tú no puedes usar magia! – Exclamo la alicornio sin poder creer que una pony terrestre pudiera usar magia.

Wind – La magia de sombras puede ser aprendida por cualquiera, no importa de qué raza sea, y creme que eso no es lo único que se hacer – Respondió la yegua sonriendo.

En ese momento, Spacial pudo sentir como algo aparecía justo detrás de ella, de primera pensó que se trataba de East Wind, pero al ver que esta última seguía estando frente de ella, se giró rápidamente lista para atacar a lo que sea que tuviera detrás.

Grande fue la sorpresa de la alicornio al ver detrás de ella, a ella misma solo que como una sombra. Dicha sombra ataco a su dueña, dándole un fuerte cabezazo que dejo aturdida a Spacial. Esta tardo un momento en recuperase, logrando esquivar por poco un puñetazo de su sombra. Dicha sombra no se detuvo, y siguió atacando a su dueña de la misma forma exacta que esta atacaba, usando ataques de hielo y siendo muy agresiva.

Frank – Queridos espectadores, al parecer ahora mismo Spacial está en muchos problemas – Comento el semental bebiendo un poco de café – ¿No crees lo mismo, Dark Soul? –

Dark Soul – Si, si, lo que sea – Fue la única respuesta del felino, el cual estaba como tonto, perdido en los encantos de las dos gatas que habían aparecido para él.

A Spacial le costaba contraatacar los golpes de su sombra, ya que como esta atacaba con la misma fuerza que ella, todos sus golpes eran bloqueados una y otra vez sin parar. Ni siquiera podía usar su magia, ya que su sombra no le dejaba descansar ni un momento para poder concentrarse. East Wind veía esto con una sonrisa, alegre al ver que su plan estaba funcionando.

Luego de un par de minutos en los que la alicornio azul solo estuvo esquivando golpe tras golpe sin parar, finalmente la susodicha tuvo que retroceder varios metros para poder contratacar, preparando un ataque mágico con todas sus fuerzas.

Spacial – ¡Nevada Eterna! – Exclamo la yegua a la vez que todo su cuerpo era rodeado de una fuerte ventisca.

Acto seguido, la yegua le disparo a su sombra un potente láser mágico rodeado de una potente ventisca, pero Spacial se sorprendió al ver como su sombra disparo un láser exactamente igual al suyo. Ambos láseres chocaron, creando una potente explosión de hielo y nieve que pudo verse desde casi toda la ciudad.

Frank – ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Se preguntó el semental, ya que no podía ver nada del combate, debido a una densa nube de humo blanco que cubría el tejado del edificio.

El tejado del edificio en el que se encontraban las dos yeguas y la sombra tarda en librarse de aquella nube de humo helado, dejando ver como gran parte del edificio se encontraba congelado y cubierto de nieve. Spacial se encontraba bastante herida, ya que el efecto de la explosión le había dañado bastante.

Pero la sombra de la yegua se encontraba peor que esta, estando casi completamente destruida y a punto de desvanecerse. East Wind por su parte, se había ocultado en las sombras para protegerse de la explosión, saliendo luego de ver que todo era seguro, y al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Spacial, sabía que lo mejor era acabar con ella ahora

Spacial se giró para ver a East Wind, la cual estaba sosteniendo una espada de sombras. La alicornio azul se preparó para combatir contra East Wind, pero antes de poder hacer algo, su sombra que aún seguía viva, le salto encima por la espalda y la sujeto con fuerza. La pony terrestre preparo su espada, y comenzó a correr hacia la alicornio azul, mientras esta solo podía ver sin apenas moverse.

La alicornio azul trato de liberarse de cualquier forma, pero su sombra la igualaba en fuerza, y finalmente, East Wind le atravesó el corazón de lado a lado con su espada de sombras.

 **East Wind ha derrotado a Spacial de una estocada en el corazón.**

Tanto el cuerpo de Spacial, como el cuerpo de su sombra, se convirtieron en pixeles que salieron disparados hacia la lejanía. East Wind sonrió al ver que había acabado con su primer contrincante, para luego rápidamente bajar del edificio, empezando a acabar con más Cáscaras que se cruzaban en su camino.

.

.

.

.

.

Alexander Fernández Mora caminaba por la Montaña Helada, llevando consigo un par de pistolas pesadas moradas y un fusil compacto también morado. Además de unos mini-escudos que se bebió antes. Mientras caminaba, podía ver como algunas Cáscaras empezaban a salir de la Ciudad Abandonada, empezando a rondar por los alrededores de esta. Por suerte para él, las Cáscaras estaban bastante lejos como para ser una amenaza.

Eclipse iba volando igualmente por la montaña, buscando la forma de salir de ahí por el frio que ya estaba comenzando a afectarle, y ni siquiera su fuego era efectivo contra el frio de la montaña. La yegua no traía consigo nada, y aunque había conseguido algunas cosas por el camino, no había guardado ninguna de estas.

Eclipse – Enserio, ya quiero salir de aquí, este frio me está matando – Dijo la yegua temblando por el frio que sentía.

Mientras volaba sobre la nieve, Eclipse pudo ver a lo lejos algo moviéndose, siendo nada menos que Alexander el que se encontraba caminando a varios metros de ella. La yegua al ver a otro competidor, rápidamente fue volando hacia este, lista para combatir.

Heron y Vaporeo se encontraban cerca de donde estaban los dos competidores, viendo a estos dos atentamente.

Heron – Al parecer vamos a tener otro combate, señoras y señores, porque los siguientes en combatir serán Alexander Fernández Mora y Eclipse – Dijo la chica sonriente mientras miraba la cámara.

Vaporeon – Y sin dudas será un combate muy duro, Heron, sobretodo siendo entre un dragón y una alicornio – Dijo la Pokémon también con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Regresando con los competidores. Alexander por su parte, no tardo en ver a la alicornio que se dirigía a gran velocidad contra él. El dragón rápidamente saco su rifle compacto y le apunto a Eclipse, disparándole una rápida ráfaga de balas. La yegua no esquivo las balas, confiada de que estas no le harían nada, pero luego de que una le diera en su pata trasera izquierda, se cubrió con un escudo mágico para protegerse de las demás balas.

Alexander – Maldita sea, con ese escudo no voy a poder darle – Dijo el dragón frustrado mientras dejaba de disparar.

Luego de que el dragón dejara de disparar, Eclipse fue rápidamente hacia este, disparándole un rayo de fuego de gran potencia. Este al ser un dragón de hielo, recibió unas fuertes quemaduras en casi todo su cuerpo, pero las resistió como pudo, para acto seguido contraatacar disparándole una larga ráfaga de balas a Eclipse. Esta no alcanzo a protegerse lo suficientemente rápido, y algunas balas lograron alcanzarla antes de poder protegerse con su escudo mágico.

Vaporeon – Sin dudas Alexander tendrá un combate difícil, espectadores. Está en una clara desventaja contra Eclipse, ya que sus balas no le afectan mucho y siendo de elemento hielo, está en desventaja contra el elemento fuego de Eclipse – Dijo la chica viendo que Alexander estaba en problemas.

Al ver que ya no podría seguir disparándole a la alicornio, Alexander probó una jugada más arriesgada, volando a gran velocidad contra Eclipse cuando está bajo su escudo mágico. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, el dragón le lanzo una llamarada de fuego helado a la yegua. Esta no pudo protegerse y recibió el ataque de lleno, el cual la lanzo hacia atrás con gran fuerza, además de que le hizo mucho daño en casi todo el cuerpo.

Eclipse se levantó con algo de dificultad, para luego mirar a su contrincante con molestia.

Eclipse – Aun no me has derrotado – Dijo la yegua seriamente extendiendo sus alas de forma amenazante.

Alexander – Tú tampoco me has derrotado – Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa, a la vez que sacaba una de sus pistolas pesadas y le disparaba a la yegua.

La susodicha se cubría del disparo con un escudo mágico, para luego hacer aparecer su Espada Fénix, con la que posteriormente ataco a Alexander. Este apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un espadazo de Eclipse, pero por suerte logro esquivarlo, pero perdiendo su pistola en el proceso al ser está cortada por la espada de la alicornio. El dragón saco rápidamente su otra pistola, pero antes de poder disparar, esta también fue cortada por la espada de la yegua.

Heron – Ahora Eclipse tiene una indiscutible ventaja sobre Alexander, espectadores, si no consigue como escapar o eliminar esa desventaja, las gradas serán su próximo destino – Dijo la Sylveon seriamente.

Vaporeon – Pero Alexander aún puede salvarse, pero tendrá que pensar en algo rápido si quiere salvarse –

Al verse con dos armas menos, Alexander pensó de primeras en sacar su rifle compacto, pero al darse cuenta de que este sufriría el mismo destino que sus otras dos armas, rápidamente alzo el vuelo y sacó su arma estando en el aire.

El dragón comenzó a dispararle a su contrincante sin parar, mientras que esta empezo a volar hacia él a gran velocidad, protegiéndose de las balas con un escudo burbuja a su alrededor. Alexander le disparo a la yegua una llamarada, pero esta solo consiguió romper el escudo mágico que la rodeaba. Antes de tener tiempo de contraatacar, Eclipse destruyo el arma del dragón, dándole un espadazo tan fuerte que incluso logro hacerle un profundo corte en el pecho a Alexander.

Vaporeon – Damas y caballeros, este combate se lo lleva Eclipse sin duda alguna – Dijo la Pokémon al ver la gran herida que tenía el dragón.

El susodicho soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, ya que la herida que la Espada Fénix le había hecho, era como sentir lava justo en esa herida. Eclipse no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y volvió a atacar al dragón, hasta finalmente atravesarle el pecho con su espada.

Eclipse miro seriamente al dragón, a la vez que sacaba su espada de su pecho.

Eclipse – Lo siento, pero no pienso perder esa estrella por nada – Dijo seriamente la alicornio.

 **Eclipse ha derrotado a Alexander Fernández Mora usando la Espada Fénix.**

Justo después de que la yegua dijera esto, el cuerpo de Alexander comenzó a caer a gran velocidad contra el suelo, pero antes de chocar, se convirtió totalmente en pixeles que salieron disparados hacia el cielo, desapareciendo en pocos segundos.

Eclipse guardo su espada luego de unos segundos y finalmente siguió su camino para tratar de salir de la Montaña Helada.

.

.

.

.

.

Maya y Night Star se encontraban teniendo una lucha muy, muy igualada la una contra la otra en la cima de la Montaña Helada. Ambas tenían habilidades muy similares, y capacidades muy similares a los que tenía la otra. La felina llevaba un subfusil verde, una escopeta táctica gris, un fuerte portátil (Aunque no sabía que era ni lo que hacía) y había tomado un par de mini-escudos y un escudo grande (Por lo que tendría 100% de escudo), mientras que la unicornio ciborg solo tenía sus dos rifles de plasma, ya que aunque había encontrada armas al caer del autobús, para ella sus rifles eran más que suficiente.

Ambas se lanzaron contra la otra, golpeando el puño de su contrincante con mucha fuerza, Maya golpeando con su puño derecho y Night Star con su casco izquierdo, provocando una onda expansiva que hizo levantar la nieve a su alrededor, para luego mirarse fijamente con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Maya – Debo admitirlo, no esperaba encontrarme con alguien que tuviera tantos parecidos conmigo – Comento la felina tratando de superar la fuerza del puño de su contrincante.

Night – Digo lo mismo, sin dudas eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, aunque de todas formas eras una gatita adorable – Dijo la yegua con algo de burla al final.

Este último comentaría molesto un poco a Maya, la cual le dio una fuerte patada a la yegua haciéndola retroceder varios metros. Luego de esto, la felina miro a su contrincante con seriedad, a la vez que sacaba sus dos pistolas beretta y le apuntaba a la yegua con cada una de ellas.

Maya – Vamos a ver que te parezco ahora – Dijo la gata comenzando a dispararle a Night Star una interminable cantidad de balas.

Night Star se defendió creando un escudo mágico que logro resistir el impacto de las balas. Acto seguido, la yegua saco uno de sus fusiles de plasma, y le apunto a Maya.

Night – Tú no eres la única que tiene buenos juguetes – Dijo la unicornio comenzando a disparar contra la felina.

Esta al ver los disparos de plasma que venían hacia ella, levanto su brazo derecho y en el antebrazo del mismo apareció un escudo de energía que detuvo los disparos de plasma. Night Star no se detuvo pese a esto, y siguió disparando sin parar. Maya también siguió disparando, cubriéndose con su brazo derecho y disparando con la pistola en su mano izquierda. Aunque la yegua esquivaba los disparos de la felina volando de un lado a otro a gran velocidad.

Luego de varios segundos en los que solo hubo disparos sin parar, Maya se quedó sin balas, y el fusil de plasma de Night Star recibió una bala de la felina, dejándolo inutilizable. Ambas chicas guardaron sus armas, y se posicionaron a varios metros de la otra.

Maya – Bueno, parece que puedes contra mis armas – Dijo la felina dijo la felina sacando ahora su ninjato – Pero veamos qué haces contra esto –

Night – Te demostrare que soy mucho mejor espadachín que tu – Dijo la yegua haciendo aparecer con su magia un ninjato igual al de Maya, pero con toques tecnológicos en la hoja.

Ambas chicas comenzaron un intenso duelo de espadas, en el que ninguna de las dos lograba darle un solo ataque a la otra, estando varios segundos lanzando y bloqueando espadazos, hasta que chocaron sus espadas con fuerza, creando otra onda expansiva que hizo levantar la nieve a su alrededor, pero con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Ambas forcejeaban tratando de superar a la otra, dispuestas a ganar sin importar que, empujando con todas las fuerzas que tenían la espada de la otra, mientras dichas espadas soltaban más chispas cada vez que las dos chicas ponían más fuerza, mientras ambas se miraban fijamente para ver el rostro de la otra cuando la superaran.

Finalmente luego de casi un minuto de estar forcejeando, ambas se separaron de nuevo, respirando algo cansadas por el esfuerzo. Después de esto, Maya hizo un par de movimientos con su ninjato, para acto seguido apuntarle con el mismo a Night Star.

Maya – Sin dudas eres una muy buena rival, diría que incluso estas a mi nivel – Dijo la felina seriamente.

Night – Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, eres una adorable gatita que sabe cómo pelear – Comento la yegua con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Maya – Pero ya es mejor terminar contigo de una vez por todas, como hice con ese Yeti de antes – Dijo la gata antropomórfica, mirando por un momento el cuerpo muerto de un Yeti, el cual debido a su pelaje blanco se camuflaba perfectamente con la nieve.

Night – Querrás decir, como yo hice con ese Yeti – Dijo la yegua mirando también el cuerpo del Yeti.

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos, siendo Maya la primera en empezar a correr contra a alicornio. Esta preparo su espada para golpear a la felina, pero se sorprendió en el momento que la susodicha salto ágilmente sobre ella, clavando su ninjato en su espalda, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Acto seguido, Maya se posiciono justo detrás de Night Star mientras su brazo derecho se convertía en un cañón de energía, sorprendiendo a la alicornio ciborg.

Maya – Buenas noches – Dijo la felina sonriendo, antes de dispararle a la yegua un potente disparo de energía nova.

La alicornio ciborg no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el disparo, el cual le atravesó completamente el pecho y la mando a volar a gran distancia, tirándola de la montaña en el proceso.

Luego de que la felina perdiera de vista a su contrincante, regreso su brazo a su estado normal, y recogió su espada, que con la fuerza del disparo de energía nova había salido disparada del cuerpo de Night Star, cayendo justo encima de una roca cercana.

Maya – Bien, mejor salgo de esta montaña antes de que pase algo o ese Yeti se levante – Dijo la felina guardando su espada, y mirando de reojo el cuerpo del Yeti, que parecía haberse movido un poco.

Sin que la gata antropomórfica lo supiera, el cuerpo de Night Star había terminado por caer en un lateral de la montaña, sin haber desaparecido ni ser eliminado. Lentamente, el agujero en el pecho de la alicornio ciborg, comenzó a repararse lentamente.

Mientras tanto, Zephyr seguía combatiendo contra Drift y Ragnarok, los cuales eran muy habilidosos y lograban plantarle cara al chico peliblanco. Mientras este combatía, pudo escuchar el sonido de una alarma viendo de su reloj y al ver el mismo, vio la imagen de una nube blanca con un rayo morado abajo.

En ese momento, alrededor de toda la isla aparecieron unas nubes de color morado como las que cubrían el cielo de la Ciudad Abandonada. Todos los participantes, tanto los restantes como los que ya habían sido eliminados, miraron aquellas nubes con curiosidad, siendo Zephyr el único que sabía lo que eran.

Zephyr – Al parecer la tormenta comenzó antes de tiempo – Dijo el chico viendo como la tormenta se acercaba hacia La Isla, a la vez que esquivaba unos disparos de escopeta de Drift.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno, me tarde un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero quería introducir las novedades de la temporada 5 de Fortnite y algunas cosas del modo Salvar el Mundo, pero creo que logre hacerlo sin que pareciera muy forzado. Además, también quería decir que ahora hare los capítulos con 10 combates cada uno.**

 **(*Postdata: Por si no lo saben, los enemigos del modo Salvar el Mundo de Fortnite, se llaman Cáscaras)**

 **Adiós :)**


	7. Luchando por la Gloria 3º Parte

**FF Batlle Royale**

 **Luchando por la Gloria**

 **3º Parte**

En toda la Isla podían verse explosiones de todo tipo, las cuales incluso eran visibles desde el Lobby. Todos los competidores ya eliminados, veían los combates que transmitían los comentaristas con mucha atención, aunque había algunos concursantes eliminados que solo trataban de liberarse de las cadenas que los atrapaban, mientras que otros se reían de la desgracia de estos.

Danna – Esta sin dudas es una gran batalla, queridos espectadores, las cosas están igualadas entre casi todos los competidores, aunque hay algunos que están destacando entre todos los demás – Dijo la fénix con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la cámara.

En ese momento, una pantalla apareció justo al lado de la fénix blanca, en la que se mostraba a Zephyr Exe luchando aun contra Drift y Ragnarok. Danna puso su ala sobre el micrófono y miro la pantalla en la que estaba su compañero.

Zephyr – Perdona por molestarte, Danna, pero me acaban de informar que uno de los comentaristas no está haciendo su trabajo – Comento el peliblanco ladeando la cabeza para esquivar un disparo de francotirador de Drift.

Danna – ¿Cómo que uno de los comentaristas no está haciendo su trabajo? – Pregunto la chica con una expresión de molestia.

Zephyr – Deberías echarle un vistazo a eso, yo ahora estoy un poco ocupado – Dijo el chico disparándoles con su pistola a los dos guerreros, los cuales se protegieron de las balas con muros de metal.

La pantalla que mostraba a Zephyr desapareció luego de que este terminara de hablar. Danna sujeto con su ala el micrófono que tenía frente a ella y miro con una sonrisa forzada a la cámara.

Danna – Queridos espectadores que me observan, ya vuelvo, tengo que encargarme de algo – Dijo la fénix blanca volviendo a dejar el micrófono en la mesa y desapareciendo en un destello.

En la limusina voladora de Dark Soul y Frank, se encontraban estos dos, estando aun las dos gatitas junto al gato. Este seguía mirando a las dos chicas con cara de tonto a la vez que las abrazaba, mientras que estas simplemente lo observaban con tranquilidad.

Frank – Dark Soul, enserio creo que deberías dejar de distraer y ayudarme – Dijo el semental mirando al felino con algo de seriedad.

Dark Soul – Ahora no puedo, Frank, estoy en el cielo con dos hermosas ángeles – Dijo el gato abrazando a las dos felinas.

Justo en ese momento, Danna apareció en un destello en medio de la limusina, teniendo una expresión… Que demostraba que era mejor no hacerla enojar.

Danna – Dark Soul, estas aquí para ser comentarista, no para hacer el vago – Dijo la fénix mirando seriamente al felino.

Dark Soul – Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Frank, ahora no puedo, estoy en el cielo con estas dos hermosas ángeles – Dijo el felino sin prestarle mucha atención a Danna.

La susodicha soltó un bufido de molestia, para acto seguido mirar a las dos felinas. Estas al darse cuenta de que la fénix las estaba mirando, se separaron de Dark Soul y se pararon frente a Danna, sacando al felino de su estado de trance en el proceso.

Danna – Chicas, regresen al Gran Nexo, es una orden – Ordeno la fénix blanca con tono serio.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, las dos felinas asintieron con la cabeza a la vez que hacían una reverencia con la cabeza para acto seguido mirarse entre ellas, juntar sus garras y desaparecer en un destello.

Dark Soul – ¡NOOOO! – Grito el gato al ver desaparecer a las dos chicas, para luego mirar furioso a Danna – ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Ellas eran perfectas! ¡Diles que vuelvan! – Exigió con molestia.

Danna – Vuelve al trabajo, Dark Soul – Ordeno la fénix seriamente, mientras sus ojos eran rodeados por una ligera energía blanca y negra.

Dark Soul – Tú no me das órdenes, así que has lo que te dije o esto se pondrá feo – Dijo en forma de amenaza el felino, mientras levantaba su puño.

Luego de pronunciar estas palabras, los ojos de la fénix blanca fueron rodeados completamente de una energía blanca y negra. Dark Soul se extrañó mucho por esto, pero se extrañó aún más cuando comenzó a sentir un malestar en todo su cuerpo, a la vez que caía al suelo respirando de manera errática.

Dark Soul – Que me estás haciendo – Pregunto el gato sin entender que le estaba pasando.

Danna – Compruébalo por ti mismo – Dijo la fénix señalando con la mirada las garras delanteras del felino.

El susodicho se fijó en sus patas delanteras, sorprendiéndose al ver cómo estas comenzaban a hacerse polvo. La sorpresa de Dark Soul no tardo en convertirse en terror, luego de darse cuenta de que ya no sentía sus garras y no podía hacer magia.

Dark Soul – ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Gritaba el felino en completa desesperación – ¡Detente por pavor! ¡No me quiero ir, no me quiero ir¡ ¡Hare el trabajo de comentarista, pero por favor detente! – Decía el gato ya sin saber que más hacer.

Luego de escuchar estas palabras, los ojos de Danna dejaron de brillar. Las partes de las garras de Dark Soul volvieron a regenerarse, y este dejo de sentir aquel malestar en su cuerpo.

Danna – Mas te vale que vuelvas al trabajo, o si no ya sabes lo que te espera – Dijo la fénix antes de volver a desaparecer en un destello.

Dark Soul por su parte se levantó del suelo respirando de manera agitada, teniendo una expresión de molestia en su rostro. El felino se sentó en uno de los asientos de la limusina, y cruzo los brazos mientras soltaba un bufido de molestia.

Dark Soul – ¿Quién se cree que es esa fénix? Esta vez me sorprendió porque pensaba que no podría hacerme nada, pero cuando la vuelva a ver pienso hacer que suplique por su vida – Dijo el felino con una clara molestia – Y tampoco pienso seguir con este absurdo trabajo – Dijo el gato con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en su asiento.

Frank miraba al felino atentamente, soltando un suspiro de fastidio, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, poniendo expresión de preocupación por ese algo.

Frank – Ehhh… Dark Soul, creo que deberías arrepentirte de lo que acabas de decir – Dijo el semental sin dejar de mirar al felino con preocupación.

Dark Soul – ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el gato negro abriendo los ojos y mirando con seriedad a Frank.

Ahí fue cuando el felino se dio cuenta de que sus garras estaban de nuevo convirtiéndose en polvo. Dark Soul volvió a asustarse al ver esto, y rápidamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. Acto seguido, el gato negro dejo de desvanecerse y volvió a la normalidad, para luego simplemente fruncir el ceño, sabiendo que solo podía resignarse y hacer lo que la fénix le había pedido, o más bien, lo que le había ordenado.

.

.

.

.

.

Volviendo con los participantes, la mayoría de estos estaban combatiendo sin descanso. En las afueras de la Ciudad Abandonada, Baan se enfrentaba contra Love Ranger. El semental terrestre se movía lo más rápido que podía para esquivar los disparos de la estatua, la cual le disparaba con una gatling morada sin parar. Sin darle tiempo al semental de contraatacar en ningún momento.

En el aire, se encontraba el helicóptero dorado de Heron y Vaporeon. Ambas chicas observaban el combate entre el pony terrestre y la estatua viviente.

Heron – Al parecer tenemos un combate interesante, damas y caballeros, esta vez entre los competidores Baan, conocido como el pecado capital de la codicia, y el competidor Love Ranger, uno de los invitados sorpresa del torneo – Dijo la Sylveon con algo de seriedad, leyendo la información de ambos participante que le había pedido a Alexa.

Vaporeon – Y por lo que vemos, Baan ahora mismo está en un aprieto, ya que Love Ranger no le da ni un momento de descanso – Dijo la Pokémon con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Baan corrió hacia una roca y se cubrió detrás de esta, logrando que Love Ranger detuviera sus incesantes disparos. La estatua viviente no se quedó quieta para nada, y saco una escopeta de doble cañón dorada, con la que empezo a correr hacia el pony terrestre para acabar con él. El susodicho rápidamente preparo un hechizo mágico para cuando su enemigo estuviera cerca, y cuando escucho sus pasos cerca de la roca, salió de esta.

En ese momento, tanto Baan como Love Ranger cruzaron sus miradas. El semental podía ver la escopeta de doble de la estatua viviente, mientras que esta vio como una de las patas del pony terrestre estaba cubierta de fuego. Entonces, el pony disparo desde su casco un proyectil de fuego, mientras que la estatua disparo un escopetazo. Los dos disparos impactaron entre sí, creando una pequeña explosión que disparo hacia todos lados metralla cubierta de fuego, la cual afecto tanto a Baan como a Love Ranger.

Heron – Sin dudas esos ataques han sido un arma de doble filo para ambos competidores, compañera – Le dijo la chica a Vaporeon.

Vaporeon – Tienes razón, Heron, pero algo me dice esto no detendrá a ninguno de los dos – Dijo la Pokémon sin dejar de ver el combate.

A pesar de aquello, Baan y Love Ranger volvieron a dispararse. Ambos recibieron las mismas heridas de metralla cubierta de fuego de antes, pero Baan tenía ventaja, ya que Love Ranger debía recargar su arma para poder disparar de nuevo. El semental disparo otro proyectil de fuego, dándole de lleno a la estatua viviente, pero dicho proyectil no le hizo mucho daño al susodicho, ya que tenía escudo para protegerse.

Vaporeon – Baan casi gana ventaja, pero lastimosamente el escudo de Love Ranger destruyo sus esperanzas – Dijo la chica viendo la cara de frustración que tenía Baan.

Baan – _"Maldita sea, tengo que quitarle ese escudo para poder tener ventaja"_ – Dijo el semental algo frustrado.

Heron – Y no se equivoca, Vaporeon. Si Baan no consigue destruir el escudo de su contrincante, mucho me temo que va a perder este encuentro y el torneo – Dijo la chica que ya se había acostumbrado a poder escuchar los pensamientos de los competidores.

Rápidamente, el semental tuvo que pensar en alguna forma de quitarle el escudo a su contrincante. Entonces, usando su magia, Baan levanto una roca, y la lanzo contra Love Ranger. Este a gran velocidad saco una Granada de Impulso, lanzándola a sus pies y saltando en el aire, logrando evitar la roca que venía hacia él, para acto seguido apuntar al pony terrestre con su escopeta de doble cañón (Estando aun en el aire) y dispararle un escopetazo.

Baan recibió una inmensa cantidad de daño por el escopetazo. Love Ranger no se detuvo, y luego de caer, volvió a disparar nuevamente, pero el semental alcanzo a crear un escudo mágico que lo protegió del disparo. Al ver que el semental se estaba protegiendo, la estatua viviente no se quedó atrás, y se construyó un pequeño fuerte de madera.

Heron y Vaporeon – Uhhh, eso debe doler – Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono luego de ver el escopetazo que recibió Baan.

Baan – Debo admitir que eres bueno – Dijo el semental aun detrás de su escudo mágico.

Love Ranger no respondió, simplemente siguió a cubierto detrás de su pequeño fuerte. Entonces, la estatua viviente se asomó de su cobertura, teniendo su gatling en sus manos.

Love Ranger – La victoria magistral será mía – Dijo la estatua seriamente, empezando a dispararle sin parar al semental.

El susodicho no pudo hacer nada más que mantener su escudo para que no lo alcanzaran los disparos. La expresión de esfuerzo en el rostro del semental demostraba lo complicado que era para este bloquear tantos disparos. Love Ranger no se detenía ni un momento, esperando el momento en que el escudo del pony terrestre cayera para acribillarlo. Entonces, unas grietas empezaron a aparecer en el escudo de Baan, empezando a preocupar a este.

Baan – _"Tengo que hacer algo rápido"_ – Dijo el semental sabiendo que su escudo no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

Pero antes de tener tiempo de reaccionar, Love Ranger dejo de disparar. La estatua viviente salió de su pequeño fuerte, y tiro al suelo nada menos que una granada de choque. Dicha granada impulso con una gran fuerza Love Ranger directamente hacia donde estaba Baan. El escudo que rodeaba a este se rompió en un instante, cuando la estatua choco contra el mismo, teniendo ahora su escopeta de doble cañón en sus manos.

Love Ranger miro seriamente al semental, antes de apretar el gatillo de su escopeta y dispararle un escopetazo al susodicho.

 **Love Ranger ha acabado con Baan de un escopetazo en la cabeza.**

El cuerpo del pony terrestre su convirtió en pixeles en pocos segundos, y los mismos salieron disparados hacia el cielo. Love Ranger vio que no había nada en el suelo, signo de que van no llevaba nada consigo. La estatua viviente rápidamente se fue de ahí, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría venir algún otro participante.

Heron – Y este combate se lo lleva nada menos que Love Ranger, queridos espectadores – Dijo la Pokémon con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la cámara.

Vaporeon – Baan tuvo su oportunidad para poder ganar, pero al final no fue capaz de vencer a la superioridad estratégica de Love Ranger – Dijo la chica con algo de seriedad.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Volcán Ardiente, Swift Striker se encontraba caminando por los campos volcánicos de dicha zona. El semental caminaba de manera seria, sin pausa pero sin prisa, atento a su alrededor para no ser sorprendido por ningún participante. Además del que el Bat Pony tenía preparada una de sus cruces arrojadizas por si tenía que atacar a gran velocidad.

Mientras, sobre una montaña no muy lejos del semental, se encontraba "Q". La kitsune observaba fijamente al bat pony desde la distancia, soltando una pequeña risa juguetona luego de unos segundos.

"Q" – Bien, veamos que tanto me puedo divertir con ese pony – Dijo la chica para luego dar un gran salto en dirección a donde estaba Swift.

El semental no tardo en escuchar como algo impactaba contra el suelo muy cerca de él, girándose a gran velocidad por dicha razón. Al girarse, el semental pudo ver a unos metros de él a "Q", la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Q" – Hola, pequeño pony, espero que estés listo para ser mi primera víctima en este torneo – Dijo la kitsune de forma juguetona, pero seria, poniéndose en posición de combate.

Swift – Eso está por verse – Dijo el semental seriamente, para acto seguido sacar una de sus cruces de su capa y lanzarse a la chica.

La susodicha espero lo máximo posible para esquivar aquella cruz afilada, la cual le paso muy pero que muy cerca. Acto seguido, "Q" se lanzó rápidamente contra Swift Striker, dándole un fuerte golpe a este que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

El semental no tardó mucho en recuperarse, sacando a gran velocidad tres cruces afiladas de su capa y lanzándolas al mismo tiempo contra la Kitsune. Esta dio un salto y se movió con mucha agilidad para esquivar las tres cruces al mismo tiempo. Swift no se detuvo ahí, y continúo lanzando cruces afiladas a "Q" sin parar. La cual se movía con gran agilidad, evitando todas las cruces.

"Q" – Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres vencerme de esa forma – Dijo la chica con tranquilidad.

Aquel comentario molesto un poco al bat pony, el cual empezo a sacar y lanzar cruces afiladas con sus dos cascos, lanzando muchas más cruces que antes. Dichas cruces pasaban muy cerca de "Q" la cual las esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Entonces, la chica corrió hacia el semental y lo golpeo en el pecho con gran fuerza, para acto seguido darle una patada que lo mando contra una roca.

"Q" – ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Que decepción – Dijo la chica en tono de burla.

Swift Striker se levantó del suelo y miro con seriedad a la kitsune, para acto seguido tomar la gran cruz afilada que porta en su espalda y lanzarla contra "Q". La susodicha se inclinó hacia atrás para esquivar dicha cruz sin mucho esfuerzo, para luego volver a mirar al semental.

"Q" – Esperaba que fuera un reto, pero veo que apenas eres un calentamiento – Dijo la chica soltando un bostezo.

Entonces, la cruz afilada del bat pony dio media vuelta y volvió a ir contra la kitsune. Swift le lanzo varas cruces afiladas a la chica, a la vez que veía como su cruz gigante iba hacia esta. "Q" se preparó para esquivar las cruces afiladas que iban hacia ella de frente, pero sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar el sonido de la cruz bumerang que venía hacia ella por la espalda.

El tiempo se ralentizo en ese momento, "Q" dio un salto muy veloz, dando una voltereta hacia atrás en el proceso. Las cruces afiladas pequeña pasaron muy cerca de la chica, haciéndole a esta unos pequeños cortes en sus brazos y torso, pero para su suerte solo eran cortes leves. Luego de esquivar las cruces pequeñas, y todavía estando en el aire, la chica centro su atención en la cruz bumerang, sorprendiéndose al notar que está a solo medio metro de distancia de ella.

En ese momento, una segunda cola apareció en el cuerpo de la kitsune y esta con mucha agilidad, sujeto la cruz afilada y pasándola debajo de ella (Dejando un surco en el suelo), la arrojo con fuerza contra Swift Striker. Acto seguido, la chica puso una de sus garra en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio, y dejó caer el resto de su cuerpo con sin hacerse ningún daño.

Swift Striker vio cómo su cruz de combate venia hacia él, ladeando la cabeza para esquivar su propia arma, la cual se clavó en la roca detrás de él. Un par de segundos después, un corte apareció en la frente del semental, y una gota de sangre se deslizo por el rostro de este hasta caer en el suelo de roca volcánica.

"Q" – Vaya, vaya. Debo admitir que esa fue una buena estrategia, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de terminar con este combate – Dijo la chica con algo de seriedad.

Swift – Si quieres continuar, tendrás que pasar sobre mi frio cadáver – Dijo el semental tomando con uno de sus cascos su cruz bumerang y sacándola de la roca de antes.

"Q" – Eso no será tan difícil – Dijo la kitsune de forma juguetona y con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

El primero en actuar fue Swift Striker, el cual le lanzo a la chica su cruz bumerang junto con varias cruces afiladas pequeñas, para después sacar un martillo de su capa que se sujetó mágicamente a su casco. "Q" se preparó para contraatacar, esquivando las cruces afiladas con una gran velocidad y agilidad, para luego centrar su atención en el bat pony, que venía hacia ella tratando de golpearla con su martillo.

El semental trato de golpear a la chica con su martillo, pero esta evito el golpe dando un pequeño salto hacia un lado, para luego darle un puñetazo al semental, pero este alcanzo a cubrirse con su martillo, pero el golpe de la kitsune fue tan fuerte que logro agrietar dicho martillo y hacer retroceder al semental.

"Q" – Dime, ¿Aun piensas que puedes vencerme? – Dijo la chica levantando su brazo y atrapando la cruz bumerang del semental con su garra – ¿Te molesta que me quede con esto? Seguro que me puede ser útil – Dijo la chica sujetando la cruz con una de sus colas.

Antes de que el semental tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, "Q" apareció enfrente del susodicho y lo sujeto del cuello para luego levantarlo mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

"Q" – Bueno, fue un placer jugar contigo – Dijo la chica antes de apretar con fuerza el cuello del semental, clavando sus garras con fuerza.

El bat pony trataba de gritar de dolor, pero la kitsune apretaba demasiado fuerte su cuello, impidiéndole gritar y respirar. Entonces, unas líneas de energía verde empezaron a salir del cuerpo del semental, entrando en la garra de "Q". Esta miraba al semental con una sonrisa sin dejar de apretar su cuello en ningún momento.

"Q" – Esa estrella va a ser mía, y no pienso permitir que nadie me la quite – Dijo seriamente la kitsune, viendo como el cuerpo de Swift Striker empezaba a convertirse en pixeles.

 **"Q" le ha robado la vida a Swift Striker.**

Luego de unos pocos segundos, el cuerpo del semental se convirtió en pixeles por completo, y estos desaparecieron en la distancia. La chica estaba por irse, pero se dio cuenta de que la cruz bumerang del semental también desapareció con este.

"Q" – Bueno, ya veré si encuentro otra arma – Dijo la chica con un poco de molestia, para luego irse caminando de ahí, mientras su segunda cola desaparecía, quedando de nuevo con una sola cola.

.

.

.

.

.

Demonio Blanco (Lo llamare White) se encontraba en el torre más alto de la Ciudad Abandonada. El lobo antropomórfico se encontraba en el suelo sujetando un fusil de francotirador pesado dorado bajo una barandilla, estando en un mirador en la parte más alta de la torre, buscando algún participante para cazar. Desde esa posición, White tenía una perfecta visión de casi toda la ciudad, pero en la mayor parte de esta lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran algunos Cascaras y a Zephyr Exe combatiendo contra Drift y Ragnarok.

A pesar de no ver a ningún objetivo, el lobo no despegaba su vista de la mirilla del francotirador, teniendo sus sentidos totalmente alertas a cualquier cosa, logrando percibir el sonido de unas alas que se acercaban hacia su posición. White a gran velocidad se levantó del suelo, y miro hacia donde venía dicho sonido, viendo a nada menos que Satanás, el cual aterrizo a varios metros de él.

Satanás – Al fin doy contigo, Demonio Blanco – Dijo el semental con seriedad, mirando fijamente al lobo antropomórfico.

White – Y ¿Quién se supone que eres tú? – Pregunto el lobo apuntándole al pony con su francotirador.

Satanás – Soy Satanás, rey del inframundo… y he venido por ti – Dijo seriamente el semental – Cuando estábamos en la isla, pude ver en ti algo, algo que hasta ahora no he podido quitarme de la cabeza –

White – Y ¿Se puedo saber por qué te importo tanto? – Pregunto el lobo inspeccionando al alicornio por completo.

Satanás – Veo en ti a un depredador sin igual, un cazador que nunca deja que su presa se escape, un verdadero demonio que sabe cómo hacer temblar de miedo los que se crucen en su camino. Y debo decir que ese nombre te queda perfecto –

White – ¿Cómo descubriste quién era? –

Satanás – Fue una suerte que esa changeling supiera quien eras, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora – Dijo el semental caminando hacia el lobo antropomórfico – Quiero que te unas a mí. Juntos podremos vencer en este torneo y ganar esa estrella – Dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hubo un gran silencio entre ambos competidores. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Satanás miraba a White fijamente, esperando que este aceptara. Unos segundos más pasaron hasta que un fuerte ruido rompió el silencio. El cuál era el ruido del francotirador del lobo antropomórfico.

Disparándole en un hombro al alicornio.

El susodicho soltó un grito de dolor a la vez que se sujetaba el hombro, cambiando su expresión por una de pura furia.

Satanás – ¡Maldito! – Exclamo el semental mirando con mucha furia a White.

White – Creo que esa respuesta es suficiente como para que entiendas mi interés por tu propuesta – Dijo el lobo antropomórfico con seriedad.

Luego de decir esto, White se preparó para acabar con Satanás de un disparo en la cabeza, pero antes de poder disparar, el susodicho fue cubierto de una fuerte barrera de fuego, a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a brillar.

Satanás – Te juro que vas a arrepentirte de esto – Dijo el alicornio con mucha furia, a la vez que era completamente cubierto por aquella barrera de fuego.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que White tuvo que cubrirse detrás un pilar de soporte de metal que había cerca. Finalmente, todo el fuego se despejo, y el lobo antropomórfico pudo ver a Satanás en su forma de demonio.

Satanás – Ven aquí, maldito, que pienso llevarte personalmente al infierno – Dijo el demonio antes de disparar una bola de fuego hacia donde estaba White.

El susodicho salió rápidamente de su cobertura y rodo por el suelo, para acto seguido sacar una scar morada y dispararle una ráfaga de balas en la cabeza a Satanás. Dichas balas impactaron en el cuerpo del demonio, pero no le hicieron casi ningún daño. Entonces, el demonio soltó una risa maliciosa, a la vez que cargaba sus dos garras de fuego.

Satanás – Veamos que puedes hacer ahora, porque no me afecta las balas normales – Dijo rey del infierno para luego dispararle a su contrincante una ráfaga de fuego que cubrió todo el suelo.

Con mucha agilidad, White guardo sus armas y salto hacia una columna, clavando sus garras en esta para mantenerse en la misma y no sufrir el ataque de fuego del demonio. Luego de que dicho ataque se detuviera, el lobo antropomórfico bajo al suelo, sacando ahora su rifle de francotirador pesado.

White – _"Bien, si no te afectan las balas normales, veamos qué te parece esto"_ – Dijo el lobo poniéndole un nuevo cargador al francotirador, a la vez que miraba con seriedad a Satanás.

El susodicho se lanzó rápidamente contra el lobo antropomórfico, tratando de cortar a este con sus garras cubiertas de fuego. White esquivo los ataque del rey demonio con mucha agilidad, para acto seguido, dispararle a este con su francotirador pesado en un brazo, logrando hacer que soltara un grito de dolor.

Entones, Satanás hizo aparecer una larga cadena roja en sus garras, la cual tenía un par de cuchillas de aspecto demoniaco y cubiertas de fuego en ambos extremos. El rey demonio sujeto los dos lados de la cadena, a la vez que empezaba a girar dichas cadenas, haciendo cortes en el suelo con las cuchillas.

Satanás – Veamos que tal te parece esto – Dijo el demonio antes de lanzar una de las cuchillas hacia White.

El lobo salto rápidamente y le disparo al rey demonio en la cabeza haciéndole bastante daño. El susodicho contraataco con una ráfaga de fuego que logro quemar a White y causarle algunas quemaduras. A pesar del dolor y el fuego en su pelaje, el lobo antropomórfico volvió a dispararle a Satanás, dándole esta vez en un ojo, destruyéndoselo por completo y haciendo que soltara un fuerte rugido de dolor.

Satanás contraataco con velocidad lanzándole sus dos cuchillas al lobo. Este salto en el aire para esquivar ambas cuchillas, pero estando en el aire, el demonio lo golpe con un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a volar. White consiguió sujetarse de una barandilla antes de caer al vacío, teniendo aun su francotirador en la mano. Entonces Satanás se acercó al borde del mirador, y vio a White con su único ojo funcional.

Satanás – Ahora sí que ya no tienes escapatoria, maldito – Dijo el demonio levantando los brazos y preparando una gran bola de fuego sobre él.

Pero al contrario de lo que el demonio creía, White levanto con su brazo libre su francotirador, y sin apuntarle le disparo a Satanás en su rostro, casi logrando darle en su único ojo bueno, pero haciéndole un gran daño dándole entre ceja y ceja. El rey demonio soltó un rugido de dolor a la vez que retrocedía sujetándose la cara por dicho dolor. Luego de unos segundos, el demonio cayó en el suelo para luego mirar al lobo antropomórfico con mucha furia.

El lobo blanco miro por un momento a Satanás, para luego mirar hacia abajo, viendo que sería una gran caída hasta el suelo, pero a pesar de esto, él tenía un plan por si pasaba esto.

White – No puedo creer que enserio pensabas que lograrías acabar conmigo tan fácilmente, ya sabía que alguien podía ver hasta aquí, y prepare una sorpresa para el que viniera – Dijo el lobo mirando al rey demonio, para acto seguido poner su francotirador en su espalda, y sacar un detonador de su cola – Espero que te disfrutes viéndome ganar esa estrella rara –

Justo después de decir esto, el lobo antropomórfico soltó la barandilla a la que estaba sujeto, activando a la vez el detonador. Antes de que Satanás pudiera hacer algo, una fuerte explosión se formó en la punta de la torre, la cual destruyo parte de esta.

 **Demonio Blanco ha matado con C4s a Satanás.**

Por su parte, White iba en caída libre directo hacia el suelo. El lobo antropomórfico veía como el suelo se acercaba más y más, a la vez que sacaba un pequeño objeto del tamaño de una canica de color morado, de su cola. Justo antes de tocar el suelo, el lobo blanco arrojo dicho objeto contra el suelo, y el mismo se transformó en una plataforma de salto. White reboto bastante alto en la misma, abriendo su paracaídas en el aire, el cual tenía un diseño de dragón chino.

White – Primera baja, y no ha estado nada mal, pero aun quiero una presa digna de mi – Dijo el lobo blanco mientras caía sobre un edificio, viendo como la punta de la torre más alta estaba cubierta de fuego y humo.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuat Darkneus caminaba por el Bosque Salvaje con mucho cuidado, llevando en sus manos un rifle de caza de color azul. Mientras la chica caminaba, estaba alerta de cualquier cosa, pero lo que la susodicha no sabía, era que estaba siendo observada desde la distancia.

Vulcan estaba escondido entre las hojas de un árbol. El semental estaba observando a Yuat desde unos prismáticos, mientras la chica caminaba creyendo que nadie la estaba observando.

Vulcan – Oh si, nena, mueve esos flancos – Dijo el semental con expresión pervertida, mirando con los prismáticos los flancos de Yuat.

Mientras el semental seguía mirado a la chica, pudo escuchar como si algo se rompiera, y al mirar hacia atrás, pudo ver una grieta en la rama en la que se encontraba.

Vulcan – Oh oh – Dijo el semental sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Justo en ese momento, la rama se rompió y el semental cayo en el suelo con mucha fuerza, alertando a Yuat. Vulcan se levantó del suelo algo adolorido, para luego darse cuenta que la chica lo había descubierto.

En el aire sobre ambos competidores, se encontraba el Barco Volador de Scrittore Passione y Nahuel836. Estos estaban frente a una gran piscina que había en el barco, estando casi en el borde dicha piscina.

Scrittore – Al parecer tenemos un nuevo combate, espectadores. Y los competidores son nada menos que Vulcan y Yuat Darkneus – Dijo el alicornio blanco, mientras veía una gran pantalla que había en una pared, por la cual todo el mundo en esa parte del barco podía ver los combates en directo.

Nahuel836 – A ver qué pueden hacer estos dos competidores para vencer en este combate – Dijo el pegaso seriamente mirando a la cámara.

Antes de poder decir o hacer algo, Yuat miro seriamente a Vulcan y le apunto con su arma, para acto seguido dispararle una bala al semental, pero dicha bala solo reboto en la armadura que tenía este, cosa que hizo que el mismo soltara un suspiro de alivio.

Vulcan – Cálmate, preciosa, podemos resolver esto de forma pacífica – Dijo el semental mirando fijamente los flancos de la chica.

Entonces, Yuat golpeo el suelo con su mano cubierta de energía, para acto seguido golpear el suelo con fuerza, haciendo que unos picos de sangre surgieran del suelo y fueran directo contra el semental. Este tuvo que cambiar a su modo velocidad para esquivar dichos picos, acto seguido, el semental saco un lanzamisiles de su armadura y apunto con el mismo a la chica.

Vulcan – O podemos hacerlo de la forma difícil – Dijo el semental antes de dispararle un misil a la chica.

La susodicha rápidamente se cubrió detrás de una roca para evitar el misil, pero el mismo destruyo la roca en la que se había cubierto. Acto seguido, la chica contraataco lanzándole al semental balas de sangre de su mano, las cuales Vulcan esquivo a gran velocidad, para luego hacer que de sus cascos surgieran un par de martillos de energía.

Vulcan – No me gusta golpear a chicas sexys, pero tendré que hacer una excepción – Dijo el semental lanzándose contra Yuat y golpeándola con una de sus mazos.

La guerrera elemental contra ataco dándole una fuerte patada al semental en el pecho, para luego bloquear un mazazo del susodicho y golpearlo de nuevo con una patada, haciéndolo retroceder. Vulcan rápidamente guardo sus mazos y saco de su armadura un cañón laser, disparándole a la chica y haciéndole bastante daño en todo el cuerpo. Yuat se arrodillo adolorida, viendo que en sus manos y brazos tenia fuertes quemaduras por el disparo que recibió.

Nahuel836 – Al parecer es Vulcan el que tiene la ventaja en este combate, espectadores – Dijo el pony mirando el combate fijamente.

Scrittore – Pero Yuat todavía no se ha rendido, por lo que el combate para ella aún no está perdido – Dijo el semental tratando de sonar optimista.

Vulcan vio a la chica en el suelo, y sacando una espada de plasma de su armadura, le apunto a Yuat con dicha espada.

Vulcan – Lo siento, nena, eres muy sexy, pero tengo que derrotarte – Dijo el semental mirando a la chica, aunque sus ojos estaban más centrados en los flancos de esta que en otra cosa.

Justo en ese momento, Yuat se levantó a gran velocidad y le quito la espada de plasma al semental, para acto seguido tratar de atravesar al pony terrestre con la misma. Vulcan alcanzo a esquivar dicho ataque, pero no pudo evitar que la guerrera elemental le diera un potente puñetazo de aire en el rostro, lanzándolo contra un árbol.

Vulcan salió disparado hacia atrás por dicho golpe, cayendo en la base de un árbol bastante grande. Yuat rápidamente corrió contra el semental, dispuesta a acabar con este con la espada de plasma. El pony terrestre miro a su alrededor para acto seguido apuntarle con su casco a la chicas. El casco del semental se convirtió en un cañón de plasma y le disparo a la guerrera elemental con el mismo, dándole directamente en el pecho. Yuat vio el disparo de energía venir hacia ella, pero antes de que el disparo le diera, la chica le lanzo con gran fuerza la espada de plasma al semental.

Ambos contrincantes vieron venir el disparo y la espada respectivamente, y dichos proyectiles impactaron al mismo tiempo.

 **Vulcan acabo con Yuat Darkneus de un disparo.**

 **Yuat Darkneus acabo con Vulcan atravesándolo con una espada.**

Los cuerpo de ambos competidores se convirtieron en pixeles rápidamente, y los dos desaparecieron en la lejanía segundos después. Scrittore y Nahuel vieron esto sorprendidos.

Scrittore – Una doble baja damas y caballeros, esto es algo sin dudas muy impresionante – Dijo el semental con algo de impresión en su voz.

Nahuel836 – Esto deja a dos competidores menos en el torneo, y hace que las cosas se pongan aún más tensas y emocionantes – Dijo el semental con seriedad pero con algo de emoción.

Luego de esto, el barco volador se fue de allí. Pasaron unos pocos segundos, y justo en ese punto donde ambos competidores combatieron, apareció una grieta de energía azul en el espacio. Dicha grieta comenzó a tornarse de un color morado y a desprender rayos de energía purpura, hasta que de la nada, un gigantesco cubo morado que parecia hecho de energía, apareció justo donde estaba esa grieta, empezando a emitir un extraño sonido apenas audible.

Dichos cubo permaneció allí por varios segundos, hasta que sin previo aviso, el mismo comenzó a moverse por cuenta propia, como si estuviera vivo.

.

.

.

.

.

Leafeon iba caminando por el Bosque Salvaje con tranquilidad. El Pokémon tipo planta realmente no se veía muy preocupado por nada en general, simplemente caminaba con mucha tranquilidad, mientras apreciaba la naturaleza a su alrededor, aunque estando un poco extrañado, ya que estaba seguro de que hace apenas unos minutos, había sentido un pequeño temblor bajo sus patas.

Muy cerca de donde estaba Leafeon, iba Lightning Dash con su arco en sus manos. El orni saltaba de árbol en árbol buscando a algún contrincante, aunque no llego a notar a Leafeon, que estaba justo a un par de árboles de distancia de él, debido a que el Pokémon se camuflaba perfectamente con la vegetación gracias a su apariencia.

Entonces, Leafeon pudo escuchar como algo se movía en los arboles sobre él, y al mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver como Lightning Dash saltaba de un árbol a otro, sin notar ni percatarse de su presencia. El orni se escondió bien en el árbol donde estaba, estando perfectamente oculto para alguien que no supiera que estaba allí.

Pero Leafeon ya lo había visto.

El Pokémon tipo planta rápidamente se preparó para combatir. Unas espadas aparecieron alrededor del Pokémon, lo cual era su habilidad Danza Espada (Que duplica su daño). Luego de esto, el Pokémon uso su ataque Hoja Aguda, lanzándole una espada de hierba a Lightning Dash. Dicha espada fue directamente contra el orni, pero antes de que impactara, el ave antropomórfica uso las cuchillas de su arco para cortar la espada en dos.

Leafeon se sorprendió un poco al ver la agilidad con la que Lightning había detenido su ataque. El orni rápidamente bajo de un salto del árbol y miro con tranquilidad al Pokémon.

Lightning Dash – Debo admitir que ese fue un buen ataque sorpresa, lástima que no llego a darme – Dijo el ave con una sonrisa en su rostro – Pero eso no importa ahora, ya por fin encontré a un contrincante y tengo ganas de pelear – Dijo el ave apuntándole a Leafeon con su arco.

El susodicho se puso en posición de combate y se preparó mentalmente para el combate que le esperaba. Entonces, Lightning Dash bajo su arco y miro a Leafeon.

Lightning Dash – Aunque, creo que no usare mi arco en este combate, tú no tienes armas y no sería justo – Dijo el orni preparándose para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Aquella acción del orni molesto un poco a Leafeon, ya que pensaba que le estaba subestimando. El Pokémon tipo planta rápidamente ataco al ave usando su ataque Hoja Afilada. Una gran cantidad de hojas fue directamente contra Lightning, pero este con un simple aleteo de una de sus alas, hizo que todas las hojas se detuvieran y cayeran al suelo.

Lightning – Necesitaras algo más que eso si quieres hacerme daño – Dijo el ave seriamente a la vez que ponía sus alas a los lados de su cintura.

Esto molesto aún más a Leafeon, el cual uso otra Danza Espada, triplicando su ataque base. Esto llamo la atención de Lightning, el cual soltó una risa algo confiada.

Lightning – Ja, dudo mucho que eso te sirva de algo – Dijo de forma presumida el ave, sabiendo que eso haría que él Pokémon se molestara aún más.

Y tuvo razón, ya que Leafeon volvió a usar Danza Espada, solo que al estar muy molesto, dicha habilidad quintuplico su ataque base, en lugar de cuadriplicarlo como tenía que ser. Unos pequeños rayos rojos aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo de Leafeon, a la vez que un par de espadas de hierba cubierta de energía roja aparecían a los lados de este.

Lightning – _"Bien, veamos que puedes hacer ahora"_ – Pensó el orni tronando su cuello, viendo que el Pokémon ahora sí que tenía mucha más fuerza que antes.

A gran velocidad, Leafeon lanzo sus dos espadas de hierba contra Lightning, este desvió ambas espadas hacia los lados, para luego lanzarse a gran velocidad contra el Pokémon, dándole un golpe con su pata. El Pokémon rápidamente se recuperó y creando cuatro espadas de hierba, las lanzo todas contra el orni. Este tomo de su cinturón su Piedra Sheikah, y usando dicho artefacto, creo un escudo de energía frente a él, evitando las espadas.

Acto seguido, el orni usando de nuevo su Piedra Sheikah creo una bomba de energía para luego lanzarla al aire, dar un salto, y patear dicha bomba contra Leafeon. Este alcanzo a cubrirse con una espada de hierba, pero se sorprendió y extraño al ver como la bomba simplemente choco contra su espada, y cayó al suelo si más. Al levanta la vista, el Pokémon tipo planta vio a Lightning con su artefacto, presionando un botón en la pantalla del mismo.

En ese momento, la bomba explotó, causando una explosión de energía que mando a Leafeon a volar. El susodicho choco fuertemente contra un árbol, recibiendo bastante daño.

Lightning – _"Bombas a control remoto, sin dudas una maravilla"_ – Pensó el orni con una sonrisa en su pico.

Entonces, Leafeon se levantó del suelo y miro furioso a Lightning Dash, a la vez que otra vez usaba Danza Espada, multiplicando esta vez por 10 su ataque base. Unas líneas rojas empezaron a aparecer en las patas del Pokémon tipo planta, y sus ojos adquirieron un ligero brillo rojo. Un segundo después, una gigantesca espada de hierba de unos 3 metros apareció sobre el Pokémon. Dicha espada estaba casi completamente cubierta de energía roja.

Lightning – _"Eso es malo"_ – Pensó el orni seriamente viendo la gran espada que casi parecia tener su nombre grabado.

Leafeon soltó un fuerte grito, para luego lanzar la espada de hierba a gran velocidad contra Lightning Dash. Este al ver que la espada estaba demasiado cerca como para esquivarla, uso una de sus mejores habilidades.

El tiempo bala.

Todo empezo a ir a cámara lenta, Lightning Dash saco rápidamente su arco y tomo una flecha de su carcaj. Dicha flecha era una flecha metálica, la cual no tenía una punta de flecha al final. Solo tenía un pequeño dispositivo redondo de color negro. En ese momento, de dicho dispositivo surgió la punta de una flecha, que era de energía azul brillante. Acto seguido, el orni disparo la flecha contra la espada de hierba.

La flecha del orni fue a cámara lenta contra la espada de hierba. Leafeon estaba seguro de que aquella flecha no podría hacer nada contra su ataque, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como la flecha impactaba contra su espada, haciéndola desaparecer completamente en el aire, y continuando su camino hacia él. Antes de poder esquivar dicha flecha, unas cadenas amarillas aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo, a la vez que un reloj amarillo aparecía en su pecho.

Aquellas cadenas fueran creadas por la Piedra Sheikah de Lightning Dash, el cual solo vio como Leafeon se quedaba congelado en el tiempo, a la vez que su flecha impactaba en el cuerpo del Pokémon, provocando que su cuerpo entero estallara en pixeles en un instante.

 **Lightning Dash acabo con Leafeon usando una Flecha Maestra.**

Luego de esto, todo el tiempo volvió a la normalidad. Lightning Dash guardo su arco y puso su Piedra Sheikah en su cinturón, para acto seguido irse de ahí sin más.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuando en el Bosque Salvaje. Luis seguía escapando de Thanos. El titán loco perseguía al chico sin parar, mientras este ya se empezaba a cansar, sabiendo que si no hacía algo rápido, su perseguidor lo atraparía, y no quería saber que le iba a pasar si eso ocurría. Justo en ese momento, unos disparos fueron hacia el titán, deteniendo en seco a este. Dichos disparos eran de nada menos que Dark Vanguard, que sostenía en sus manos una Scar Dorada, llevando consigo unas granadas de impulso, un rifle de francotirador pesado, un lanzagranadas y un botiquín.

En el aire, se encontraba la limusina voladora de Frank y Dark Soul. El primero estaba tomando una taza de café a la vez que miraba el combate por la pantalla de la limusina, mientras que el felino igualmente miraba el combate, estando de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

Frank – Vean eso, espectadores, parece ser que Luis y Dar Vanguard van a enfrentarse a nada menos que Thanos – Dijo el semental tomando un poco de su ya sexta taza de café (Que si no fuera porque el café es especial, ya estaría sufriendo los efectos de tanta cafeína).

Dark Soul – Dudo que ninguno de los dos sobreviva, así que yo me recostare y veré como mueren – Dijo el gato poniendo sus garras detrás de su cabeza y mirando tranquilamente la pantalla.

El titán loco centro su mirada en la astronauta oscura, y usando los poderes de la gema del poder, le disparo a la susodicha un láser de energía lila. La astronauta construyo muros frente a ella de forma desesperada para protegerse de aquel láser. Entonces, Thanos tuvo que detener sus disparos, ya que Luis le disparo con uno de sus rifles de francotirador, pero la bala solo choco contra un escudo alrededor del titán.

Una expresión de molestia se dibujó en el rostro de Thanos, el cual miro con una expresión seria al chico, al igual que a Dark Vanguard.

Thanos – Do you want to play, right? – Pregunto el titán seriamente, mientras se quitaba lentamente su armadura – Well, let's play – Dijo antes de empezar a correr contra Luis.

El chico humano rápidamente le disparo al Thanos, pero ese disparo no le hizo ningún efecto al titán loco. El cual dio un fuerte puñetazo a Luis con el Guantelete del Infinito, mandándolo contra una roca fuertemente.

Una expresión de dolor se dibujó en el rostro del chico, el cual saco su teléfono para saber el estado de sus escudos, sorprendiéndose al notar que el ataque de Thanos había destruido 2 de sus 3 campos de fuerza con un solo ataque, además de dañar bastante su tercer campo de fuerza. Antes de que el titán loco tuviera tiempo de volver a atacar a Luis, unas granadas fueron hacia él, las cuales fueron disparas por Dark Vanguard con su lanzagranadas.

Frank – Sin dudas ese golpe debió haber dolido mucho – Dijo el semental mirando a Luis.

Dark Soul – Por su cara de dolor, se nota que se rompió al menos un hueso – Dijo con algo de malicia el felino.

Thanos al ver a la astronauta, rápidamente dio un gran salto en el aire, para luego empezar a caer a gran velocidad en dirección a la astronauta oscura. Esta saco sus granadas de impulso y uso una de ellas para que el titán no lograra golpearla. Entonces, el titán loco uso el poder de la gema de la realidad* para que los muros que antes creo Vanguard se convirtieran en flechas que fueron contra esta.

Antes de que las flechas impactaran contra la astronauta oscura, esta creo un muro metálico y se protegió de las flechas, pero solo pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Thanos rompiera de un puñetazo dicho muro, para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo a Dark Vanguard, mandándola lejos.

Frank – No me creo lo que estoy viendo, espectadores. Thanos les está dando una paliza a Luis y a Dark Vanguard, y si no hacen algo los dos quedaran fuera del torneo – Dijo el pony terrestre muy atento al combate.

Entonces, Luis rápidamente apareció y le disparo al titán loco, solo que ahora tenía sus dos rifles de francotirador, solo que estos estaban combinados, formando un rifle de francotirador pesado bastante imponente. El disparo de dicho francotirador destruyo casi por completo los escudos del titán, aunque dándole suficiente tiempo a este para saltar a gran altura, y caer a gran velocidad con intención de golpear fuertemente al chico humano.

Este trato de protegerse de cualquier manera, pero Thanos aterrizo muy cerca de él, dándole un potente golpe con su guantelete. Luis pudo escuchar como si algunos de sus huesos se rompieran, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. El chico cayó al suelo muy adolorido, y por el dolor que sentía dentro de su pecho, sabía que al menos tenía un par de costillas rotas.

Dark Vanguard – ¡Eh tonto! – Dijo la astronauta ganándose la atención de Thanos – ¡Toma esto! – Dijo sujetando en sus manos su francotirador pesado.

Entonces, la astronauta oscura disparo dicho francotirador, dándole en toda la cabeza al titán, haciendo que este soltara un fuerte grito de dolor. Thanos muy, MUY furioso rápidamente contraataco usando la gema del poder para sacar una gran roca del suelo, y lanzársela a Dark Vanguard directamente.

La astronauta apenas a alcanzo a tirarse al suelo, logrando esquivar por muy poco aquella roca gigante, pero al mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver a Thanos en el aire y bajando directamente hacia ella, dándole un potentísimo puñetazo de lleno.

 **Thanos ha acabado con Dark Vanguard.**

Dark Soul – Y ya cayó la primera –

Luego de acabar con la astronauta, el titán loco miro fijamente a Luis, el cual apenas estaba recuperándose del golpe anterior que recibió.

Thanos – Now is your turn – Dijo el titán caminando lentamente hacia Luis.

Tratando de aguantar el dolor, Luis se levantó como pudo, empuñando su francotirador le apunto a Thanos y trato de dispararle, pero el titán dio un gran salto y comenzó a bajar a gran velocidad contra el chico. Este rápidamente tomo su katana y la apunto hacia Thanos. En ese momento, el titán llego al suelo, impactando su puño contra Luis.

 **Thanos ha acabado con Luis de un golpe.**

Dark Soul – Y allí va el segundo –

El titán loco saco la katana del chico humano de su cadera, para luego tomar irse de ahí, mientras sus heridas se regeneraban lentamente.

Frank – Esto es increíble, Thanos ha logrado acabar con dos competidores él solo. Esto hace que el torneo quede con dos competidores menos y con enemigo muy poderoso en su lugar – Dijo el semental mirando muy impresionado como Thanos se iba del lugar, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

.

.

.

.

.

Medic y Stellar Galaxy seguían combatiendo contra Mark. Las dos yeguas trataban de hacerle frente al alifénix, pero este no les daba casi ninguna oportunidad. Luego de luchar por un rato, las dos yeguas se alejaron del semental para recuperarse un poco.

Mientras que en el aire, el barco volador de Scrittore y Nahuel836, observaba el combate entre los tres competidores. Los dos sementales se encontraban en la cabina de mando del barco, en la cual no había nadie más que ellos.

Nahuel836 – Parece ser que tenemos aquí ante nosotros un combate triple, compañero, entre los competidores Mark, Stellar Galaxy y Medic – Dijo el semental mirando una pantalla que estaba colgando del techo.

Scrittore – Aunque al parecer llegamos algo tarde a la acción, Nahuel, parece que este combate ya está ganado por Mark, aunque Medic y Stellar todavía siguen de pie, por lo que cualquiera puede ganar este combate – Dijo el alicornio blanco con una sonrisa.

Medic – Esto no está saliendo como esperaba – Dijo la pony ninja con varias heridas en su cuerpo.

Stellar – Es verdad, ese semental es mejor de lo que esperaba – Dijo la pegaso igualmente con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Mark – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya se rinden? – Pregunto el semental confiado de su victoria, a la vez que clavaba su espada en el suelo, poniendo sus dos garras sobre la misma.

Las dos yeguas se miraron por un momento para después volver a ponerse en posición de combate. El alifénix al ver que las dos chicas seguían con ganas de pelear, tomo nuevamente su espada y se preparó para el combate.

Medic – Jamás, ¡Modo Gran Samurái! – Exclamo la pony terrestre cambiando a su forma alterna.

Stellar – Prepárate para perder – Dijo la pegaso a la vez que su cuerpo se cubría de una gran cantidad de fuego rojo.

Entonces, ambas yeguas se lanzaron contra Mark. Medic usando su gran katana trato de partir en dos al semental, pero este detuvo dicha katana usando la Súper Arma. Stellar no se quedó quieta, y trato de atacar al semental por sorpresa, pero este detuvo el puñetazo que intentaba darle la pegaso en el pecho con su otra garra, sujetando con la otra su espada.

Mark – Ya les dije, ustedes no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra mí, y menos estando tan heridas por su combate anterior – Dijo con arrogancia y mucha confianza en su voz el alifénix.

Acto seguido, el semental hizo brillar su cuerno, creando una onda expansiva que mando a volar a ambas yeguas. Mark vio a las dos chicas en el aire, y levantando su espada, le disparo a ambas un par de cortes de energía. Medic manejando su katana en el aire, destruyo dicho corte antes de que le diera. Stellar Galaxy por su parte, abrió sus alas y alzo el vuelo, esquivando el corte de energía en el proceso.

Mark volvió a lanzarles un par de cortes a las dos yeguas, mientras que estas los esquivaron y contraatacaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Stellar le disparo una bola de fuego al semental, mientras que Medic se lanzó detrás de la bola de fuego tratando de cortar con su katana al semental. El alifénix rápidamente salto hacia una lado, y lanzo un corte de energía contra Medic, la cual no tuvo tiempo para cubrir y dicho corte le hizo un buen daño.

Scrittore – Parece que Medic y Stellar están intentando unir fuerzas para vencer al que puede derrotarlas a las dos – Dijo el semental viendo el combate atentamente mientras comía unas palomitas que le pido a Alexa.

Ambas yeguas trataron de volver al ataque, pero Mark levanto su garra libre, y de la nada ambas yeguas cayeron al suelo, quedando inmovilizadas completamente, sintiendo como si algo las aplastara, pero no veían nada que pudiera estar haciendo tal cosa.

Mark – ¿Les gusta mi control sobre la gravedad? Es uno de mis mejores trucos – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa, a la vez que apretaba su puño, aumentando aún más la gravedad sobre las dos yeguas.

Estas trataban de resistir todo lo posible la intensa gravedad que había sobre ella, pero la misma era demasiado fuerte como para que ninguna consiguiera levantarse. Luego de unos segundos que para ambas yeguas parecieron horas, la gravedad sobre ella bajo su intensidad, pero no lo suficiente como para que se levantaran.

Nahuel836 – Al parecer se les acabo a ambas la suerte, y este combate tendrá como ganador a Mark – Dijo el semental mirando con mucha atención el combate.

Mark – Escuchen, tendré piedad con ustedes, no fueron un verdadero reto y estaban bastante heridas cuando llegue, así que las dejare ir a ambas. Ya si demuestra que pueden aguantar hasta la final, seguramente nos veamos allí – Dijo el semental mientras La Súper Arma se convertía de nuevo en un brazalete – Y tomen esto, para que no digan que soy malo –

Scrittore y Nahuel – ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron sorprendidos ambos sementales.

Entonces, el semental tiro frente a las dos yeguas un par de botiquines, para luego extender sus alas y alzar el vuelo. Unos segundos después, la gravedad sobre las dos yeguas volvió a la normalidad y estas pudieron levantarse de nuevo, sintiendo bastante dolor en sus cuerpos. Medic y Stellar rápidamente fueron hacia los botiquines, sacando el contenido de este y usándolo rápidamente. Luego de que las vacunas hicieran efecto, ambas chicas se sintieron como nuevas.

Stellar – Voy a acabar con ese presumido – Dijo la pegaso con mucha molestia, estando dispuesta a perseguir al semental para conseguir la revancha.

Medic – No creo que logres alcanzarlo, ya no lo escucho cerca – Dijo la pony terrestre seriamente.

Estas palabras hicieron que la pegaso soltara un bufido de molestia, a la vez que golpeaba el suelo con su casco. Medic por su parte, miro a la pegaso con seriedad.

Medic – Escucha, lo mejor será que nos separemos y hagamos como que nada de esto paso – Dijo la pony terrestre seriamente.

Stellar – De acuerdo, pero te juro que si te vuelvo a encontré voy a acabar contigo – Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa a la vez que miraba a Medic.

Ambas yeguas tomaron caminos opuestos y se fueron de ahí, dejando aquel lugar completamente solo en pocos segundos, o casi solo. Ya que sin que ninguna lo notara, unos Cascaras habían llegado a la zona, pero manteniéndose ocultos entre la vegetación.

Scrittore – Vaya, al parecer este combate termino sin ninguna baja – Dijo el semental sin creerse el resultado del combate.

Nahuel836 – Esto demuestra que en este torneo todo puede pasar, damas y caballeros, por lo que ya no podemos confiarnos de nada – Dijo el pegaso con seriedad mirando a la cámara.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Desierto Antiguo, se encontraban luchando nada menos que Raven contra Red Fire. El guerrero cuervo llevaba consigo unas pistolas dobles moradas, un fusil de asalto azul, una escopeta táctica verde, unas vendas y unas granadas. La yegua por su parte, no había encontrado nada más que unos mini escudos y una granada de choque.

En el aire iba el helicóptero dorado de las dos comentaristas Pokémon. Ambas chicas veían el combate por la pantalla del helicóptero, mientras Heron comía unos dulces, y Vaporeon comía unas bayas.

Heron – Bien, espectadores que nos observan, esta vez tenemos un combate bastante interesante, entre Red Fire, líder de la Patrulla Harmony, y Raven, un gran y reconocido soldado. Hagan sus apuestas, ¿Quién creen que ganara este combate? – Dijo la Sylveon con emoción, para luego tomar un chocolate de sus dulces y darle un mordisco al mismo.

Vaporeon – Yo apuesto a que ganara Red Fire, esa yegua se ve una guerrera fuerte – Dijo la Pokémon comiendo una baya que tenía a su lado.

Heron – Opino lo mismo, aunque Raven también tiene oportunidad de ganar, pero tendrá que luchar muy bien si quiere hacerlo – Dijo la chica dándole otro mordisco a su chocolate.

Red Fire ataco al guerrero cuervo con una ráfaga de fuego, mientras que este se cubrió construyendo un muro de ladrillo. Al ver dicho muro. Red Fire volvió a atacar con una ráfaga de fuego, pero esta vez más potente que la anterior, consiguiendo derretir el muro de ladrillo. Pero la yegua se sorprendió cuando Raven le disparo luego de que el muro de ladrillo desapareciera con su fusil de asalto. Los disparos le dieron en el cuerpo a la alicornio de fuego, pero no le hicieron mucho daño.

Al ver que las balas normales no eran efectivas, Raven saco sus pistolas dobles y comenzó a dispararle una gran cantidad de balas a la yegua. Esta se cubrió con una barrera de fuego para que no la alcanzaran los disparos. Luego de protegerse de los disparos, Red Fire hizo brillar su cuerno y le disparo al guerrero cuervo un potente lanzallamas. Raven salto hacia un lado para esquivar el lanzallamas, lanzándole a la alicornio de fuego una granada estando en el suelo.

Dicha granada exploto cerca de la yegua, aunque esta no recibió mucho daño por la explosión, pero aun así seguía siendo un daño significativo. Luego de recuperarse, Red Fire miro seriamente al guerrero cuervo, para luego cambiar a su modo de combate, haciendo que su crin y cola se convirtieran en fuego completamente.

Red Fire – Vamos que puedes hacer ahora – Dijo la alicornio con seriedad.

Heron – Parece que Red Fire se puso seria, Vaporeon. Esto es una enorme desventaja para Raven, y si no consigue eliminar esa desventaja, su destino estará sellado – Dijo la Pokémon terminando de comer su chocolate.

Vaporeon – Sera difícil que Raven se recupere, Heron, estando en un desierto no a mucho sitio para ocultarse ni recuperar ventaja – Dijo la chica comiendo otra baya.

A gran velocidad, Red Fire se lanzó contra el guerrero cuervo tratando de darle una patada, pero el susodicho salto hacia atrás y le disparo con su escopeta, causando un buen daño a su contrincante. La yegua rápidamente contraataco disparándole un láser ígneo a Raven, el cual no pudo escuchar dicho disparo y el mismo lo mando a volar.

Raven se levantó del suelo rápidamente y construyo muchos muros, techos, paredes y escaleras de metal y ladrillo frente a él para protegerse. Aprovechando la cobertura que tenía, el guerrero cuervo empezo a curarse con las vendas que traía. Red Fire por su parte empezo a usar su magia de fuego para destruir todas las protecciones de su contrincante, aunque esto se le dificultaba bastante, ya que los muros y demás eran más resistentes de lo que parecían.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado, Raven preparo sus pistolas dobles, y construyo unas altas escaleras para ganar altura. Red Fire rápidamente alzo el vuelo, teniendo que esquivar las balas que venían hacia ella en pleno vuelo. Raven logro darle algunas balas a la yegua durante su vuelo, mientras que esta última rodeo su cuerpo completamente de fuego, a la vez que empezaba a girar a gran velocidad como si fuera un tornado, embistiendo con mucha fuerza contra el guerrero cuervo y tirándolo de sus escaleras.

Red Fire se detuvo en el aire, viendo como Raven caía sin parar hacia el suelo. Antes de caer al suelo, Raven saco sus pistolas dobles y le disparo a Red Fire, logrando hacerle daño a la yegua que no esperaba que su contrincante le disparara en medio del aire. Finalmente Raven termino por chocar irremediablemente contra el suelo.

 **Red Fire derroto a Raven tirándolo desde gran altura.**

Heron – Y ese fue el final para Raven, espectadores. El guerrero cuervo no pudo contra la reina del fuego – Dijo al Sylveon luego de ver el resultado del combate.

La yegua sonrió al escuchar la voz misteriosa, volviendo a su forma normal a la vez que aterrizaba en el suelo. La yegua recogió las vendas que no había usado Raven y las uso para curarse unas pocas heridas que tenía.

Vaporeon – Veamos que otros combates hay en el resto de la isla, espectadores – Dijo la chica mirando a la cámara.

.

.

.

.

.

Golden Elementary iba caminando por la Montaña Helada. La alicornio estaba atenta a cualquier competidor que pudiera haber cerca. La yegua estaba rodeada de un campo de fuerza invisible que generaba con su magia, el cual era para evitar que alguien la atacara por sorpresa, además de tener listo un hechizo para teletransportarse lejos por si lo necesitaba en algún momento.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos metros de donde iba la alicornio, sin que esta se diera cuenta, estaba tirado Nicolás Benoit en la nieve. El pony antropomórfico tenía una cara de aburrimiento en su rostro, a la vez que golpeaba la nueve con sus puños.

Nicolás – Estoy aburridooooo… – Dijo el semental con mucho aburrimiento – No veo a nadie, no escucho a nadie, no encuentro a ni un competidor – Decía con leve frustración el chico – Se supone que esto iba a ser emocionante, que iba a combatir contra oponentes fuertes. ¡Pero aquí no hay nadie! – Grito con fuerza al final.

Dicho grito fue escuchado por Golden Elementary, la cual rápidamente se preparó para combatir al escuchar la voz de otro competidor. La yegua rápidamente creo una esfera de energía en su cuerno y miro hacia donde había venido la voz, viendo levemente a Nicolás en la nieve. Entonces, la alicornio lanzo la esfera de energía al cielo. La esfera recorrió el aire a gran velocidad, e impacto justo en donde estaba el alicornio antropomórfico.

Una poderosa explosión se formó cuando la esfera de energía impacto contra la nieve. El semental antropomórfico salió volando a la vez que gritaba, mientras daba incontables vueltas por el aire, hasta finalmente aterrizar en un montículo de nieve a varios metros de donde salió disparado. Al levantarse, Nicolás pudo ver a Golden Elementary mirándolo seriamente.

Golden – Prepárate para perder, macho – Dijo la yegua haciendo que su cuerno se cubriera de electricidad.

Antes de que Nicolás tuviera tiempo de decir algo, Golden le disparo un potente rayo eléctrico. El semental tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar dicho rayo, que por poco le da. El alicornio rápidamente trato de sacar alguna arma, solo teniendo un revolver verde y una pistola pesada morada. La alicornio vio estas armas por un momento, para luego soltar unas fuertes risas de burla.

Golden – Veamos, que puedes hacer con esas armas tan malas – Dijo la alicornio mientras su cuerno se cubría de fuego.

Nicolás le disparo un par de veces con su revolver a la alicornio, pero el escudo de esta la protegió. Acto seguido, el semental tuvo que empezar a correr para esquivar un potente ataque de lanzallamas de parte de la yegua. Esta no se detuvo ahí, y cubriendo su cuerno de hielo, empezo a dispararle una gran cantidad de agujas de hielo al semental, este soltaba quejidos de dolor cada vez que sentía como esas pequeñas agujas se clavaban en su espalda y en general en toda la parte de atrás de su cuerpo.

Luego de que se detuvieran las agujas de hielo, el pony alicornio se dio la vuelta y le disparo a la yegua las cuatro balas que le quedaban en el revólver, pero estas nuevamente no le hicieron nada al escudo de la yegua. Ya sin saber que más hacer, el semental le disparo con su pistola pesada a la yegua, pero solo consiguió disparar una sola bala antes de que Golden destruyera su arma con un hechizo de rayo.

Nicolás rápidamente se cubrió detrás de uno de los pocos árboles que había en el campo cubierto de nieve a su alrededor. El semental antropomórfico respiraba de forma agitada, a la vez que trataba de pensar en alguna solución para poder combatir a Golden Elementary.

Nicolás – Vamos, Nicolás, piensa en algo, sino perderás de una manera muy humillante – Dijo el semental, hasta que se lo ocurrió algo.

El semental rápidamente salió de su cobertura y se lanzó contra la alicornio, levantando su puño y gritando.

Nicolás – Veamos si puedes contra esto – Exclamo el chico dándole un par de fuertes puñetazos contra Golden Elementary, seguido de una fuerte patada, esperando que aquello dañara a la yegua.

Pero nada paso, debido a que la alicornio seguía teniendo su escudo invisible a su alrededor. Nicolás vio sus posibilidades de victoria desaparecer ante sus ojos. Golden soltó una risa maliciosa a la vez que le pegaba una fuerte patada sin piedad al semental antropomórfico, para acto seguido dispararle a este una potente esfera de energía elemental. Nicolás recibió una gran cantidad de daño, y salió volando con muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

El pony alicornio cayó en el suelo a varios metros de distancia, sintiendo mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo. Golden Elementary se acercó lentamente hacia el semental antropomórfico y lo miro con superioridad.

Golden – Te dije que no podrías contra mí, macho – Dijo la yegua con un tono de superioridad, para luego girarse e irse de ahí caminando.

Aquella acción extraño por completo a Nicolás, pero el mismo se quedó sin aire unos segundos después, ya que luego de que Golden Elementary se alejó varios metros, decenas de espadas mágicas aparecieron alrededor del semental, y no hace falta mencionar que paso después.

 **Golden Elementary acabo con Nicolás Benoit atravesándolo por completo.**

Luego de asegurarse de que el semental estuviera muerto. Golden se fue de ahí tranquilamente, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro al ya tener su primera baja.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el lobby, Azrael y Alma seguían monitoreando todo en la torre de control. En una de las pantallas de dicha torre, estaba un mapa que mostraba completamente la isla. Entonces, el robot y la dragona vieron que un contador de tiempo en el mapa llego a 20 minutos, y un circulo blanco apareció en el mapa, a la vez que una zona morada empezaba a cubrir los alrededor del mapa.

Azrael – Parece que la tormenta comenzó antes de tiempo – Dijo el robot mirando el mapa en la pantalla antes mencionada.

Alma – Yo creo que me preocuparía más por esto – Dijo la dragona señalando otra pantalla que tenía cerca.

Ambos miraron la pantalla que señalaba la dragona, viendo otro mapa de la Isla, solo que en este habían varios puntos en todo el mapa, y lo que extrañaba a ambos eran que en cada zona del mapa había una marca como de una grieta, mientras que en el Bosque Salvaje estaba la marca de un cubo morado.

Azrael – ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? – Pregunto la dragona mirando a su compañera.

Alma – Por ahora será mejor que nos centremos en la tormenta, esto parece algo que solo los que están en la isla podrán resolver – Dijo el robot comenzando a pulsar botones en un panel de control.

Sabiendo que su compañero tenia razón, la dragona empezo a hacer lo mismo que este, sin prestarle mucha más atención a aquel mapa, sin notar como las grietas en dicho más comenzaba a hacerse más grande, y el cubo morado se movía muy lentamente.

Continuara…

 **(*Sé que el Thanos que salió en Fortnite solo pegaba y podía usar la gema del poder para disparar un láser, pero este Thanos sería como el de la película juntando con él del juego)**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, así que…**

 **Adiós :)**


	8. Luchando por la Gloria 4º Parte

**FF Battle Royale**

 **Luchando por la Gloria 4º Parte**

En la isla, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más locas con cada segundo que pasaba. Solamente unos pocos competidores no se encontraban luchando en ese momento, en el cual todo el mundo pudo ver como toda la isla era rodeada de unas grandes nubes que desprendían un brillo morado. Fue ahí cuando todos en la isla pudieron escuchar la voz misteriosa (La que dice quiénes son eliminados).

 **¡El ojo de la tormenta se está reduciendo! 9 minutos y 54 segundos.**

Dijo aquella voz llamando la atención de todos los competidores, tanto de los que estaban en la isla como los que ya habían sido eliminados. Jet, que estaba corriendo por el Desierto Antiguo, volvió a ver frente a sus ojos el mapa de la isla, viendo nuevamente el círculo blanco que rodeaba una parte de la isla.

En la Ciudad Abandonada, Zephyr seguía enfrentándose a Drift y Ragnarok. Estos dos conseguían plantarle cara al peliblanco, aunque por la expresión en el rostro de este, se notaba que ya comenzaba a cansarse.

Zephyr – Bien, ya los dos me han entretenido demasiado tiempo, es momento de finalizar esto de una vez por todas – Dijo el chico seriamente mirando a Drift y a Ragnarok, a la vez que guardaba su pistola en su gabardina.

El chico peliblanco hizo aparecer una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano, la cual era de color negro brillante con bordes blancos brillantes. Dicha esfera empezo a cambiar de forma de una espada con las mismas características de la esfera.

Al ver esto, Drift y Ragnarok se prepararon para contraatacar, pero antes de tener tiempo de hacer cualquier cosa, de la nada el chico peliblanco apareció a su lado, comenzando a lanzar una inmensa cantidad de cortes a una velocidad increíble, dejando estelas de sombras a su paso que desaparecían luego de un momento. Zephyr se teletransportaba sin parar alrededor de ambos guerreros, lanzando más y más cortes sin parar. Finalmente, el chico apareció sobre ambos con su espada en alto, y acto seguido clavo dicha espada en el suelo con fuerza, generando una explosión de energía que destruyó por completo a Drift y a Ragnarok, convirtiéndolos a ambos en pixeles al instante.

Luego el peliblanco giro su espada en el aire y la puso en su espalda, para luego mirar a la cámara con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – Así es como se acaba con alguien de forma épica – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa presumida.

Luego de esto, el peliblanco estaba por irse de ahí, pero de la nada, pudo sentir un pequeño temblor bajo sus pies que lo extraño bastante. En ese momento, el chico pudo ver en uno de los bordes de la ciudad, un gigantesco cubo morado moviéndose por si solo.

Zephyr – ¿Qué? – Dijo el chico con cara de mucha extrañeza.

Rápidamente, el peliblanco corrió hacia aquel cubo, mirándolo con cuidado por todos lados, asegurándose de que el cubo no fuera a aplastarlo de la nada.

Zephyr – ¿Qué hace esta cosa aquí? Se supone que tu deberías estar en otro lugar haciendo quien sabe qué y creando teorías raras que probablemente no sean ciertas – Decía el peliblanco tocando el cubo con su dedo – Bueno, no importa, te mandare allí de una patada –

El chico peliblanco retrocedió varios metros y se preparó para lo que iba a hacer. A continuación, Zephyr comenzó a correr hacia el cubo a gran velocidad, para acto seguido saltar hacia el cubo tratando de darle una patada a este. Pero al impactar contra el cubo morado, no le hizo a este absolutamente nada, simplemente reboto. Lo que hizo el cubo después de esto, fue empezar a cubrirse de una energía lila por completo.

Zephyr – Oh oh – Dijo el chico sabiendo bien que era lo que iba a pasar.

Entonces, el cubo soltó una potente explosión de energía a su alrededor. Dicha explosión mando a volar a Zephyr a gran distancia, haciéndolo volar sobre la Ciudad Abandonada sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras el peliblanco gritaba a la vez que volaba por el cielo sin parar. Todos los competidores que estaban en la ciudad, pudieron ver un punto blanco y negro por el cielo que no paraba de gritar. Aunque esto no les importo en lo más mínimo, ya que la mayoría estaban concentrados combatiendo o buscando algún competidor.

.

.

.

.

.

Natural Star se encontraba en la Montaña Helada luchando contra Matías. El susodicho le lanzaba rocas a su contrincante, mientras que este cortaba dichas rocas con su ninjato. Ambos estaban muy concentrados en el combate, tanto que ya ni les importaba el frio que sentían al estar en la montaña.

Volando sobre ambos competidores, se encontraba el barco volador de Scrittore Passione y Nahuel836. Ambos sementales se encontraban ahora en una habitación muy lujosa que había en el barco. Teniendo una pantalla sobre la gran cama que había en la habitación, en dicha pantalla podía verse el combate de Natural Star contra Matías.

Scrittore – Muy buenas de nuevo, queridos espectadores, en esta ocasión tenemos un combate entre los competidores Natural Star y Matías – Dijo animadamente el alicornio, mirando a la cámara.

Matías creo con sus poderes un par de ametralladoras ligeras, teniendo una en cada mano. Acto seguido, el humano-maquina comenzó a disparar una gran cantidad de balas contra Natural. Este rápidamente se cubrió detrás de un gran trozo de hielo, aunque algunas balas lograron alcanzarlo antes de poder cubrirse. A pesar de que el semental estaba oculto, el humano-maquina siguió disparando a al trozo de hielo donde el susodicho estaba, a la vez que caminaba lentamente hacia el mismo.

Nahuel836 – Y por lo que podemos ver, por ahora es Matías quien tiene la ventaja – Dijo el pegaso con seriedad, mirando un momento el combate.

El alicornio por su parte, tuvo que pensar en una estrategia lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando pudo escuchar los pasos de Matías muy cerca de su cobertura, el semental salió de dicha cobertura, esquivando una ráfaga de balas que sabía que vendría hacia él. Luego, Natural Star cubrió su ninjato con energía ígnea, y acto seguido lanzo un par de cortes contra el humano-maquina, dejándole una marca en forma de X a un lado de su pecho.

Aun con dicha herida, Matías le apunto al semental y volvió a dispararle una ráfaga de balas. El alicornio se protegió de dichas balas con su ninjato, aunque algunas lograron darle, causándole bastante dolor. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que la ráfaga de balas se detuvo momentáneamente, momento que aprovecho Natural para lanzarse de nuevo contra el humano-máquina y hacerle un par de cortes, uno en el hombro derecho y otro en el rostro.

Los dos contrincantes se separaron varios metros. Natural Star respiraba de forma cansada y un poco adolorida por los disparos que recibió, mientras que Matías inspeccionaba los daños en su cuerpo, notando que le costaba un poco mover su brazo derecho, debido al corte que le había hecho el semental en su hombro.

Scrittore – Se ve que Natural Star tiene muchos problemas contra Matías, Nahuel, ¿Crees que Natural tenga oportunidad de ganar? – Le pregunto el semental a su compañero comentarista.

Nahuel836 – Diría que no tiene oportunidad de ganar, pero hasta ahora, todos los participantes han demostrado que pueden tener sorpresas guardadas, así que habrá que esperar a ver cómo termina este combate para saber quien ganara – Dijo seriamente el pegaso mirando a la cámara.

Volviendo con los dos competidores, estos seguían observando al otro fijamente, tratando de recuperarse de sus heridas, al menos un poco.

Natural – _"A ver, que puedo hacer para acabar con este tipo"_ – Pensó el semental tratando de mantener la calma para pensar con la cabeza fría – _"Debe a ver alguna forma de volver su fuerza contra él, o algo por el estilo"_ –

Matías – Da igual cuanto te esfuerces por ganar, pony, nadie puede compararse con mi suprema existencia, y mucho menos un pony que ni siquiera tiene manos – Dijo el humano-maquina seriamente, aunque tratando de sonar gracioso.

Natural – _"¿De qué está hablando este loco?"_ – Se preguntó a sí mismo el semental, mirando con extrañeza a su contrincante – _"Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que ahora sé que aunque su cuerpo en muy resistente, puedo atacar sus puntos vitales para debilitarlo y luego darle el golpe de gracia"_ –

El humano-maquina por su parte, sacó su pistola WK 40 y empezo a dispararle con ella al alicornio. Este extendió sus alas y empezo a volar a gran velocidad para esquivar los disparos que venían hacia él. Natural Star empezo a volar alto, a la vez que sujetaba fuertemente su ninjato. Acto seguido, el semental comenzó a caer en picado contra Matías. Este le disparaba al alicornio sin parar tratando de darle.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, el alicornio puso su ninjato en frente de su cuerpo, y lo apunto directamente contra Matías. Antes de que el humano-maquina tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Natural Star le atravesó el cuello de lado a lado con su ninjato, cayendo a un par de metros debido a que no tuvo tiempo de frenar su caída en picado.

Lentamente, el semental se levantó del suelo, sonriendo al ver que Matías tenía su ninjato atravesando su cuello, pero su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa cuando el susodicho se giró lentamente y lo miro con seriedad.

Matías – Necesitaras algo más que eso para acabar conmigo – Dijo el humano-maquina sin dejar su seriedad, incluso teniendo aquella arma atravesándole el cuello.

Acto seguido, Matías saco el ninjato de su cuello y se lo lanzo con mucha fuerza al semental. Este alcanzo a moverse a un lado para esquivar su propia arma, aunque esta logro hacerle un corte en su ala antes de quedar clavada en el suelo detrás de él. Entonces, el humano-maquina tomo de nuevo su pistola y le apunto al alicornio. Antes de poder disparar, Natural de forma desesperara y sin saber que más hacer, saco su ninjato del suelo y se lo lanzo a Matías con toda la fuerza que tenía. El ninjato voló por el aire girando como si fuera una hélice, hasta llegar a Matías, cortándole la cabeza.

 **Natural Star ha decapitado a Matías.**

Antes de que la cabeza y el cuerpo de Matías cayeran al suelo, estos se convirtieron en pixeles por completo y salieron disparados hacia el cielo perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Scrittore – ¡No puedo creerlo, queridos espectadores! ¡Natural Star logro derrotar a su contrincante de una forma muy épica! – Dijo el semental con emoción.

Nahuel836 – Eso fue muy inesperado – Comento el pegaso sin poder creerse lo que había pasado.

Natural Star cayó al suelo respirando cansado luego de acabar con su contrincante. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, el semental empezo a respirar de una manera más tranquila, levantándose después de descansar lo suficiente y caminando hasta donde estaba su ninjato, tomándolo con su magia para luego ponerlo en su espalda, pero soltando un quejido de dolor, debido a que sin querer toco con dicha arma, su ala dañada.

Natural – Bueno, al menos estoy vivo – Dijo el semental tratando de ser optimista, pero soltando otro quejido de dolor al tratar de mover un poco su ala.

Luego de comprobar que ya no podría volar con su ala en ese estado, el semental comenzó a caminar por la montaña, buscando con la mirada algún sitio en el que podría encontrar un botiquín.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Volcán Ardiente, Agatha se enfrentaba contra Luminositè Belle. La pony unicornio y la humana se encontraban saltando sobre unas plataformas de roca que flotaban en un lago de lava, haciendo todo lo posible por no caer de aquellas plataformas, tratando de que su contrincante fuera la que cayera en la lava.

Agatha le disparo a la unicornio con su pistola Clock, pero las balas apenas le hicieron efecto al traje de poder de la susodicha. Luminositè contraataco con un cañón eléctrico que salió de su traje, disparándole directamente a la humana. Esta salto a otra plataforma, a la vez que guardaba su pistola, y sacaba su libro de hechizos. Acto seguido, la chica humana invoco con su magia una gran bola de fuego y la lanzo contra la yegua, esta no se protegió, confiando en que su traje resistiría el impacto.

El ataque de la humana impacto en el traje de Luminositè. Dicho ataque logro quemar un poco el traje de poder de la yegua, aunque aquello no era para nada un daño significativo para el traje. Acto seguido, la unicornio empezo a saltar sobre las plataformas de roca a una increíble velocidad, llegando hasta donde estaba Agatha para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

Aquel ataque mando a volar a la humana, la cual logro aterrizar en otra plataforma de roca, salvándose de caer en la lava. Luego de esto, Agatha se levantó algo adolorida y miro seriamente a la yegua, que se acercaba a ella saltando sobre las plataformas de roca.

Agatha – Ahora sí que voy a ponerme seria – Dijo la chica limpiándose algo de sangre que tenía en el labio.

Luminositè – _"Dudo mucho que eso te sirva de algo"_ – Pensó la yegua con algo de sadismo, habiendo escuchado lo dicho por la humana.

Entonces, Agatha tomo nuevamente su libro de hechizos, abriéndolo y sujetándolo con una mano. Luminositè se preparó para el próximo ataque de la humana. Esta cerró los ojos por un momento, para luego abrirlos nuevamente, a la vez que un sello mágico aparecía en una de sus manos. En ese momento, todo alrededor de la chica humana empezo a temblar, cosa que la unicornio pudo notar perfectamente.

De la nada, en frente de la humana, un brazo gigante hecho de roca volcánica y magma, salió del lago de lava. A pesar de que aquel brazo de roca y magma la superaba mucho en tamaño, la unicornio no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, más bien miraba dicho brazo con cierta… Emoción.

Luminositè – Veamos si esto es un buen reto – Dijo la yegua sonando elegante y tranquila, teniendo una expresión de clara emoción en su rostro.

Acto seguido, Agatha lanzo el brazo de lava contra Luminositè, esta dio un gran salto para evitar dicho brazo, a la vez que sacaba un cañón de plasma de su brazo, comenzando a dispárale a su contrincante. La susodicha salto en otra plataforma para evitar los disparos de plasma, a la vez que decía con una sonrisa.

Agatha – ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Pregunto la humana sin dejar de sonreír.

Luminositè – Créeme, querida, tengo mucho más que solo esto – Respondió la unicornio estando en el aire, sin abandonar su tono elegante en ningún momento.

La unicornio saco de su traje una muñeca de tela con la forma de ella misma, para acto seguido lanzársela a Agatha. Esta se extrañó mucho por esto, pero aprovechando la oportunidad, hizo que su brazo de lava atacara nuevamente a la yegua. El brazo de lava se lanzó contra Luminositè, estando esta todavía en el aire, tratando de darle un fuerte puñetazo. La yegua, al ver que estando en el aire no podría esquivar aquel ataque, hizo brillar su cuerno, y antes de que el brazo la golpeara, desapareció en un destello.

Agatha soltó un gruñido de molestia, maldiciendo internamente que su contrincante haya podido esquivar su ataque. En ese momento, la humana se extrañó al escuchar una vocecita viniendo del suelo.

Muñeca – Gero gero gero gero gero gero gero – Decía la muñeca de tela que lanzo la unicornio sin parar, acercándose al pie de la humana con sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados.

Sobra decir que la chica humana se extrañó completamente al ver que aquella pequeña muñeca estaba viva, pero dicha extrañeza no duro mucho, ya que la muñeca abrazo su pie, a la vez que sus ojos empezaban a brillar de color amarillo.

Y de la nada, exploto.

Una potente explosión se generó en el momento que la muñeca abrazo a Agatha. Esta salió volando a gran distancia, estando bastante herida por el daño de la explosión. Antes de caer a la lava, Agatha logro sujetarse de una gran roca que sobresalía de lava, evitando su inminente muerte. Luminositè soltó una risa al ver que su contrincante había caído en su trampa, comenzando a saltar en las plataformas de roca hasta llegar a donde estaba la susodicha.

Luminositè – ¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Es que ya no puedes continuar luchando? – Dijo la yegua con cierto tono cruel y perverso, mientras miraba a la humana.

Estar tardo unos segundos en recuperarse, sujetando fuertemente su libro de hechizos con su mano libre. Entonces, Agatha abrió sus ojos repentinamente, mostrando que las irises de sus ojos se habían convertido en un par de sellos mágicos de color rojo, que brillaban con intensidad y furia.

En ese momento, varios brazos de lava salieron de todas partes. Aquellos brazos no eran como el anterior que había convocado la humana, ya que estos estaban hechos casi por completo de lava, teniendo picos de roca afilados en todas partes.

Agatha – Esta vez sí que me las vas a pagar, maldita – Dijo la humana seriamente, aunque notándosele un claro tono de furia en su voz.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio total, antes de que todos los brazos de lava comenzaran a atacar de forma errática y descontrolada a la unicornio. Luminositè empezo a saltar a gran velocidad de un lado a otro, esquivando los brazos de lava que venían desde todos lados. Pero esto le era bastante difícil, ya que aquellos brazos atacaban sin control alguno, tratando desesperadamente de darle de cualquier forma, incluso si eso significaba golpearse a ellos mismos en el proceso.

Agatha miraba fijamente a la yegua, sin apartar su vista en ningún momento de esta, ya que de aquella forma hacia que todos los brazos atacaran a la susodicha. La yegua trataba de pensar en alguna forma de salir de esa situación, así que fijo su mirada en la humana, para luego sacar varias muñecas de tela de su traje, y lanzárselas todas a la humana, recibiendo un fuerte golpe de uno de los brazos en el proceso, el cual la saco volando de allí.

La humana por su parte, vio como aquellas muñecas venían hacia ella, y debido a lo vulnerable que estaba, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que dichas muñecas llegaran a ella, todas con sus brazos extendidos y diciendo solamente una palabra.

"Gero"

Una gran explosión se formó en aquel lugar, dicha explosión fue vista a gran distancia, siendo vista también por Luminositè, la cual solamente sonrió con malicia al ver dicha explosión.

 **Luminositè Belle acabo con Agatha usando muñecas asesinas.**

La unicornio se levantó del suelo en donde había caído, ya que el golpe que recibió la saco del lago de lava. Al levantarse, la yegua miro el estado de su traje, viendo que este había recibido algo de daño, pero aún se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

Luminositè – Espero que esos botiquines o vendas raras funcionen también con mi traje – Dijo la yegua con calma y elegancia, a la vez que se retiraba de aquel lugar sin más.

.

.

.

.

.

Wildfire Wyld luchaba contra Raptor en la Ciudad Abandonada. El semental lanzaba rayos mágicos contra el minero, mientras que este construía muros de ladrillo para protegerse, teniendo consigo unos cuantos mini escudos, una pistola pesada morada, una escopeta pesada dorada, unos C4s y un subfusil morado.

Luego de tener construido un fuerte de ladrillo, Raptor hizo una ventana en una de las paredes, por la cual empezo a dispararle a Wildfire con su subfusil. El semental se cubrió con un escudo mágico hasta que cesaron los disparos. Acto seguido, el alicornio fue volando contra el fuerte de su contrincante, comenzando a dispararle a este picos de hielo para atravesar su protección.

Raptor por su parte, empezo a construir el muro frente a él a la misma velocidad que su contrincante lo destruía, hasta que los disparos del susodicho se detuvieron. Unos segundos pasaron, hasta que de la nada el semental se lanzó directo contra el fuerte del minero, cubriendo su cuerpo con energía para atravesar dicho fuerte.

Pero lo que no espero Wildfire, es que justo al atravesar el fuerte de Raptor, este no se encontrara en el mismo, sino que en su lugar encontró un extraño suelo metálico con agujeros en el mismo, junto con un grafiti en la pared que advertía como de una…

Trampa.

Justo en ese momento, unos largos y afilados picos salieron del suelo, haciéndole un gran daño a Wildfire, el cual grito de dolor cuando los picos atravesaron parte de su cuerpo. Raptor que se encontraba justo fuera de su pequeño fuerte, empezo a aplaudir lentamente a modo de burla. Los picos volvieron a bajar de nuevo luego de unos segundos, y el semental miro a Raptor con furia, teniendo sangre cayendo de su frente.

Wildfire – Esta me las pagas – Dijo el semental seriamente, notándosele algo de furia en su voz.

Ahí fue cuando Wildfire cargo su cuerno de magia ígnea, la cual se manifestó en forma de fuego rojo carmesí alrededor del cuerno del susodicho. Aquello llego a asustar al minero, el cual saco su pistola pesada y sin dudar ni un segundo, comenzó a dispararle al semental.

Raptor – _"Creo que no fue buena idea provocarlo"_ – Pensó nervioso el minero, retrocediendo a la vez que seguía disparando sin parar.

El semental rápidamente salto hacia su contrincante disparándole bolas de fuego ígneas, las cuales Raptor tenía que bloquear construyendo muros de ladrillo, luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas para Raptor, las bolas de fuego de su contrincante se detuvieron. Esto extraño bastante al minero, pero el mismo se sorprendió cuando de la nada, todos sus muros fueron atravesados por el alicornio, que tenía su cuerpo cubierto de fuego.

Raptor trato de esquivar al semental de un salto, pero este le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a volar. El minero aterrizo en unos arbusto que había allí cerca, estando bastante dañado por el golpe que recibió.

Raptor – Eso si dolió – Dijo el minero con dolor en su voz.

Pero la calma no duro mucho, ya que Wildfire volvió a lanzarse de nuevo contra su contrincante, teniendo ahora su cuerpo cubierto de rayos eléctricos, mientras su cuerno desprendía electricidad pura.

Wildfire – Veamos que puedes hacer contra esto – Dijo el semental disparando un poderoso rayo hacia el cielo.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que Raptor se preparó para cualquier cosa, pero el susodicho se sorprendió cuando una gran cantidad de rayos empezo a caer a su alrededor. El minero no tardo en cubrirse, construyendo un pequeño fuerte, para acto seguido empezar a construir un techo sin parar, ya que este era destruido por los rayos apenas lo construía.

Wildfire aprovecho ese momento para atacar al minero de frente. Raptor por su parte, saco su escopeta pesada y le disparo al semental, al cual le dieron unos pocos perdigones del disparo. El alicornio consiguió soportar el dolor, y rápidamente golpeo a Raptor con una patada doble, haciéndolo retroceder bastante. Raptor no recibió mucho daño, creyendo que se había salvado de un buen golpe, pero justo un par de segundos después de que el susodicho pensara esto, un poderoso rayo cayó encima de él, dándole una poderosa, pero sobretodo, dolorosa y mortal descarga eléctrica.

 **Wildfire Wyld ha eliminado a Raptor con un trueno.**

El semental sonrió al ver que había podido acabar con su contrincante, haciendo que se detuviera la lluvia de rayos que genero antes, para luego recoger los objetos que traía Raptor. Luego de tener todo lo que le interesaba, Wildfire se tomó un par de mini escudos (En realidad se tomó tres, pero se dio cuenta que el tercero ya no hacia efecto), para luego retirarse de ahí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuando en la Ciudad Abandonada, Ghost se enfrentaba contra Calypso. La unicornio robot le disparaba al semental rayos helados, que congelaban todo lo que tocaban. Mientras que el susodicho esquivaba los rayos moviéndose rápidamente hacia todos lados, a la vez que contraatacaba disparando rayos de energía oscura. Ambos contrincantes usaban su entorno para protegerse de cualquier ataque sorpresa del otro, ya que al ser los dos ponys unicornios, las cosas estaban muy igualadas entre ambos.

Ghost se protegió con un muro de hielo de los disparos de su contrincante, mientras que este uso su habilidad para convertirse en neblina para moverse rápidamente hasta estar detrás de la yegua, y atacarla por sorpresa dándole una patada doble. La unicornio retrocedió varios metros, para luego contraatacar lanzándole al semental una potente ventisca, la cual Calypso no pudo evitar.

Luego de esto, ambos contrincantes se separaron varios metros, para luego mirarse neutralmente.

Ghost – Debo admitir que eres bastante bueno la verdad – Dijo la yegua sonando tranquila, pero teniendo un leve cansancio en su voz.

Calypso – Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal, eres bastante buena con esos ataques de hielo – Dijo el semental con neutralidad.

Luego de este pequeño intercambio de palabras, ambos unicornios volvieron a ponerse en posición de combate. Ghost cargo su cuerno de energía gélida, mientras que Calypso cargo su cuerno de energía de sombra, acto seguido, ambos contrincantes se lanzaron contra el otro con entusiasmo.

Ghost le lanzo una ventisca a su contrincante. El susodicho esquivo dicha ventisca saltando hacia un lado, para luego atacar a la unicornio con una ráfaga de cristales oscuros. La yegua consiguió esquivar por poco dichos cristales, aunque algunos lograron clavarse en sus cascos traseros. Acto seguido, la alicornio disparo un rayo gélido contra el contrincante el cual contrarresto aquel rayo con otro rayo mágico.

Al ver que su contrincante se movía demasiado rápido, Ghost disparo otro rayo de hielo, pero en lugar de dispararlo contra su contrincante, lo disparo contra el suelo haciendo que todo el suelo a su alrededor se cubriera con una capa de hielo. Dicha capa de hielo hizo que Calypso perdiera el equilibrio, dándole oportunidad a la unicornio de atacar al susodicho, golpeándolo con una ráfaga de cristales helados muy puntiagudos que se clavaron en gran parte del cuerpo del semental.

Calypso no se quedó quieto y rápidamente creo que onda expansiva a su alrededor que hizo retroceder varios metros a su contrincante, además de que agrieto el hielo que cubría el suelo. El semental rápidamente levanto sus patas delanteras y golpeo con fuerza el suelo, logrando romper el hielo que había a su alrededor casi por completo. Ghost al ver que su contrincante había logrado destruir el suelo de hielo, se preparó para su siguiente ataque, aunque mientras lo hacía pudo sentir un temblor recorrer el suelo.

El semental pudo ver como la unicornio cubría su cuerno de magia, a la vez que una gran cantidad de agua aparecía alrededor de la susodicha y empezaba a girar a su alrededor. Ghost lanzo aquella agua a su contrincante, empapando a este último. Esto extraño a Calypso, que no entendía que intentaba hacer la yegua.

Ghost – Y ahora… – Dijo en voz baja la unicornio, para acto seguido lanzarle una ventisca al semental.

El susodicho esquivo la ventisca con agilidad, y al ver como el agua que tenía encima empezaba a congelarse, no tardo en entender lo que quería hacer la yegua. Calypso rápidamente se convirtió en humo para quitarse el agua y el hielo que tenía, aprovechando también para dispararle un rayo mágico a Ghost. La susodicha contraataco con su propio rayo helado. Ambos rayos impactaron contra el otro con fuerza, explotando en pocos segundos y creando una gran onda expansiva de energía y hielo.

El semental rápidamente volvió a su forma física, disparándole un rayo mágico a las patas de su contrincante. Dicho rayo impacto contra el suelo y genero una pequeña pero fuerte explosión que mando a la yegua contra un edificio.

Ghost termino clavada en la pared de dicho edificio. Ambos contrincantes estaban por reanudar su combate, pero el ruido de ladrillos y demás cosas siendo destruidas los detuvo. En ese momento, la unicornio pudo ver que el sonido venia de detrás de ella. Al mirar atrás, la yegua pudo ver como el gigantesco cubo morado estaba destruyendo parte del edificio que estaba detrás de ella. Fue ahí cuando la yegua se percató de que el cubo iba a aplastar completamente el edificio… Y a ella también…

La yegua trato de teletransportarse lo más rápido que podía, pero antes de poder reunir la magia suficiente, el cubo termino de girar por completo. La yegua solo pudo soltar un grito de terror antes de que aquel cubo la aplastara por completo.

 **Ghost fue eliminada por EL CUBO.**

Calypso quedo muy sorprendido luego de ver como aquel cubo había acabado con su contrincante. En ese momento, el cuerpo de Zephyr Exe aterrizo a varios metros del semental, haciendo un surco en el suelo. El chico peliblanco se levantó lentamente para luego limpiarse algo de polvo. El semental al ver al susodicho se acercó a este con algo de preocupación en su rostro.

Calypso – Disculpa ehhh… Zephyr – Dijo el semental luego de recordar el nombre de este – ¿Debería preocuparme por este… Cubo? –

Zephyr – Pues… – Dijo el chico sin saber muy bien que responder – Por ahora, mientras no te vaya a aplastar, todo bien – Respondió el chico rápidamente.

En ese momento, el cubo volvió a moverse hacia delante. Zephyr y Calypso rápidamente se movieron para evitar que el cubo los aplastara. Zephyr chasqueo los dedos y un mapa mágico de la isla apareció frente a él. En dicho mapa se mostraba la ubicación del cubo y el camino que había recorrido, siendo dicho recorriendo un camino totalmente recto desde donde apareció hasta donde estaba ahora.

Zephyr – Bien, según mi teoría, por la velocidad a la que va esta cosa, y si sigue moviéndose en línea recta sin parar, llegara en unos 10 minutos a… – Dijo el chico a la vez que dibujaba en el mapa con su dedo una línea recta mágica siguiendo la trayectoria del cubo. Dicha línea recorría lo que quedaba de la Ciudad Abandonada, entrando en la zona del Volcán Ardiente y llegando directamente hasta… – El volcán – Dijo el chico con seriedad al final.

Una expresión de mucha seriedad se formó en el rostro del chico peliblanco, a la vez que este empezaba a recordar sucesos de otros lugares.

Zephyr – Si, esto es algo malo sin dudas – Dijo el chico al recordar que era lo que había logrado hacer aquel cubo al llegar simplemente a un lago, por lo que si lograba llegar a un volcán lleno de lava… Quizá no sería muy bonito lo que terminaría pasando.

.

.

.

.

.

Lightning Ghost se luchaba contra Nébula Star en el desierto antiguo. El pegaso se encontraba volando de un lado a otro disparándole a la yegua con su Scar Dorada. Teniendo en su espalda en lanzacohetes azul, un lanzagranadas morado y un fusil de cerrojo morado. La alicornio por su parte le disparaba rayos mágicos al semental, pero este gracias a su velocidad, conseguía esquivar todos los rayos mágicos de la yegua,

Nébula por su parte, trataba de darle al pegaso con sus rayos mágicos como fuera, a la vez que aparecía un escudo mágico frente a ella para bloquear los disparos del susodicho. Aun así a la yegua le frustraba no poder darle a su contrincante, que era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar todos sus ataques mágicos.

Lightning Ghost – Veamos si puedes con esto – Dijo el pegaso sacando guardando su Scar y sacando su lanzagranadas.

Al ver dicha arma, Nébula extendió sus alas y empezo a volar para esquivar las granadas que le lanzaba el pegaso, a pesar de todo este seguía disparándole incluso en el aire, obligando a la yegua a esquivar las explosiones de las granadas en el aire. La alicornio se movía de un lado a otro sin parar, teniendo que teletransportarse en algunas ocasiones cuando las granadas llegaban muy cerca de ella. Bloquearlas no era una opción, ya que eso desgastaría su magia demasiado rápido.

Entonces, Lightning Ghost se detuvo un momento para recargar, mirando a la yegua con una sonrisa.

Lightning Ghost – Veamos por cuanto tiempo puedes seguir esquivando – Dijo el pegaso terminando de recargar el lanzagranadas.

Antes de que la yegua tuviera tiempo de contestar, Lightning Ghost volvió a empezar a atacarla con granadas sin parar. Al ver esto, Nébula sabía que tenía que ir más enserio.

Nébula – Bien, veamos que puedes hacer contra esto – Dijo la yegua cargando su cuerno de magia.

En ese momento, el cuerno de la yegua fue rodeado de una energía verde. Dicha energía verde cubrió rápidamente una extensa zona alrededor de ambos contrincante. En ese momento, las granas que venían hacia Nébula empezaron a mover más lento, y no solo las granadas si no también el propio Lightning Ghost empezo a mover más lento. Todo esto debido a que la alicornio había usado sus poderes de control del tiempo.

Nébula fue volando rápidamente con Lightning Ghost, pasando volando entre las granadas de este viendo cómo se movían a cámara lenta, hasta finalmente llegar hasta el frente del Pegaso. El susodicho se puedo sorprendido luego de que, desde su perspectiva, la alicornio se moviera a una velocidad absurda y se plantara frente a él en menos de un segundo. La yegua no se quedó quieta y le disparo un potente láser mágico al semental que lo mando a volar.

Luego de salir volando a cámara lenta por unos cuantos segundos, Lightning Ghost se levantó, desde sus ojos todo se veía normal, y al desconocer las habilidades de su contrincante, no sabía que esta estaba manipulando el tiempo.

Lightning – _"¿Qué fue lo que hizo esa yegua? ¿Cómo es que ahora es tan rápida?"_ – Se preguntaba a sí mismo el semental, estando muy confuso por lo que había pasado.

Mientras Lightning se hacía estas preguntas, el mismo pudo ver como Nébula se acercaba a una gran velocidad hacia él (Realmente solo estaba volando a una velocidad normal, pero para Lightning eso se vería como una gran velocidad). La alicornio miro por un momento al pegaso, mientras pensaba.

Nébula – _"Puede que en ese estado no sea una verdadera amenaza"_ – Pensó la yegua a la vez que sentía un leve dolor en su cuerno – _"Pero mejor acabo con él rápido antes de que se agote mi energía"_ –

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Nébula ataco con varios rayos mágicos al semental. Este apenas pudo esquivara aquellos rayos mágicos que desde su punto de vista eran incluso más rápido que la luz. Aun habiendo esquivado los rayos, algunos de esto lograron impactar en su cuerpo antes de que si quiera tuviera tiempo de moverse. Lightning rápidamente saco su Scar y le disparo sin parar a la yegua. A esta no le costó mucho esquivar las balas que venían hacia ella, aunque de todas formas podía notar que las balas seguían siendo bastante rápidas, por lo que decidió no confiarse.

Lightning por su parte quedo muy impresionado, luego de ver como la yegua sin ningún esfuerzo había esquivado sus balas. Nébula se acercó con cuidado al semental para darle el golpe de gracia, pero teniendo cuidado por si este intentaba atacarla. Ya estando desesperado y sin entender que estaba pasando, el pegaso saco su lanzacohetes y le apunto a la yegua, disparándole a esta sin pensar y sin siquiera apuntar. Nébula vio a cámara lenta como el misil venia hacia ella, pero solo tuvo que dar un rápido paso a la izquierda para esquivarlo.

Antes de que Lightning Ghost tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Nébula le disparo un rayo mágico directo al corazón, atravesándolo de lado a lado para acto seguido desactivar su magia de tiempo, haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad. Lightning Ghost miro por última vez a Nébula antes de empezar a caer hacia el suelo a gran velocidad.

 **Lightning Ghost fue atravesado por un rayo mágico de Nébula.**

Antes de tocar el suelo, el cuerpo del pegaso se convirtió totalmente en pixeles y estos desaparecieron en la lejanía. Nébula soltó un suspiro de alivio al haber acabado con su contrincante, para luego soltar un quejido de dolor mientras su cuerno echaba humo.

Nébula – Mejor guardo esa habilidad para momentos cruciales, posiblemente solo pueda usarla unos siete y ocho minutos antes de quedarme sin nada de magia – Dijo la yegua descansando sobre una nube para recuperarse.

.

.

.

.

.

Eclipsa y Yoshiro seguían combatiendo intensamente en la Montaña Helada. La chica atacaba al Pokémon de tipo siniestro con la Cursed Ink, mientras que el susodicho se protegía usando la Lanza de Yome. El Zoroark se cubría como podía, ya que su contrincante se había vuelto loca y lo atacaba sin parar de forma errática y sin control. Eclipsa por su parte tenía una expresión de locura en su rostro, sonriendo sin parar y teniendo sus pupilas dilatada como las de una serpiente.

Yoshiro se agacho para esquivar un par de ataques de la sombra, para luego darle a este una patada con fuerza haciéndola retroceder varios metros. Antes de que Eclipsa pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el Pokémon aprovecho esa oportunidad para contraatacar. Los ojos del Zoroark brillaron por un momento y una sombra se deslizo por el suelo hasta llegar a donde estaba. En ese momento, todo alrededor de la chica se volvió completamente negro, siendo su entorno ahora un gran y oscuro vacío.

Los ojos de la sombra se movían hacia los lados como si ella fuera una depredadora buscando a su presa. Unos segundos después de esto, Eclipsa comenzó a reírse sin control.

Eclipse – ¿Enserio crees que esta ilusión podrá contra mí? – Pregunto la chica con locura en su voz – Vas a ver lo que es un verdadero infierno –

Luego de decir estas palabras, la chica levanto su sombrilla hacia el cielo, para acto seguido clavar dicha sombrilla en el oscuro y vacío suelo. Mientras tanto, fuera de la ilusión, Yoshiro pudo escuchar lo que dijo la chica y vio como esta clavo su sombrilla en la nieve. En ese momento, toda la nieve empezo a ser cubierta de grandes cantidades de tinta. El Zoroark rápidamente se preparó para cualquier cosa, asegurándose de mantener la ilusión en la que se encontraba Eclipsa.

Yoshiro – No sé qué pensara hacer esa chica, pero mejor no bajo la guarida – Comento en voz baja el Pokémon de forma seria.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que el suelo se fue cubriendo de tinta. Entonces, Yoshiro pudo ver como la tinta comenzaba a tomar forma, separándose y tomándola la forma de criaturas deformes y monstruosas, las cuales estaban completamente hechas de tinta, teniendo en sus cuerpos uno o varios ojos brillantes amarillos. Esto llego a sorprender un poco al Pokémon de tipo siniestro, el cual en su vida había visto seres tan horrorosos como los que tenía ahora frente a él.

Dichos seres no hacían ningún sonido, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la tinta de sus cuerpos cayendo en el suelo.

Eclipsa – Espero que te diviertas con mis esbirros – Dijo con un tono sádico, mirando a Yoshiro fijamente a pesar de todavía estar bajo la ilusión del susodicho.

En ese momento, las criaturas de tinta se lanzaron contra el Zoroark a gran velocidad. Yoshiro no tardo en ponerse en guardia y prepararse para combatir. En ese momento, una capa de aura blanca cubrió todo el pelaje

Yoshiro – Pues yo espero que tus esbirros puedan aguantar mi Estado Aural más de unos minutos – Dijo el Zoroark con una leve sonrisa de confianza.

Un par de criaturas de tinta se lanzaron contra Yoshiro. Este vio que una de las dos criaturas intentaba golpearlo con el enorme brazo que tenía. El Zoroark rápidamente esquivo el ataque de esta criatura y le lanzo un par de cortes con la Lanza de Yome, cortándole primero el brazo y luego cortándole el torso en diagonal. La otra criatura de tinta fue contra el Pokémon moviéndose a gran velocidad usando sus brazos (Ya que no tenía piernas), para luego saltar hacia Yoshiro tratando de atraparlo con sus brazos. El susodicho lanzo rápidamente tres cortes contra la criatura, cortándole la cabeza y haciendo pedazos su cuerpo.

Otra criatura de tinta fue hacia el Zoroark. Dicha criatura era de unos 2 metros y tenía un cuerpo exageradamente corpulento. Aquella criatura lanzo un puñetazo contra Yoshiro, el cual este tuvo que esquivar. El puñetazo de la criatura tenía tanta fuerza que lanzo la nieve hacia todas direcciones y agrieto el suelo. Al ver esto, Yoshiro decidió aprovechar aquella fuerza de su rival, por lo que uso su ataque Juego Sucio, replicando por completo la fuerza de la criatura y golpeando a la misma con dicha fuerza. El cuerpo de la criatura exploto por completo debido al fuerte golpe que recibió del Zoroark.

Otras criaturas, cada una más deforme y monstruosa que la anterior, continuaron atacando al Pokémon de tipo siniestro sin parar. Este acababa con todas las criaturas de tinta que se le lanzaban encima, pero luego de varios segundos se dio cuenta de que las criaturas venían desde todos lados y sabía que no podrían así que decidió acabar con todas de una vez. Yoshiro cubrió sus garras con energía roja y morada, soltando un fuerte gruñido antes de clavar sus garras en el suelo, generando una potente explosión de energía roja a su alrededor que acabo por completo con todas las criaturas que lo rodaban.

Yoshiro – Bueno, no fue tan complicado – Comento el Pokémon de tipo siniestro con calma.

Luego de esto, el Zoroark mientras respiraba de forma un poco cansada, se levantó del suelo y miro hacia el frente, abriendo los ojos completamente al darse cuenta de que Eclipsa ya no estaba parada en donde estaba antes.

Eclipsa – a **Q** _u_ Í **_E_** sT **o** _Y_ – Dijo la voz de la chica detrás de Yoshiro, teniendo un tono oscuro y sádico.

Al escuchar dicha voz, Yoshiro empleo toda su velocidad para alejarse de Eclipsa, aunque esta no le importo en lo más mínimo que el Zoroark se hubiera alejado. Al estar a varios metros de distancia, Yoshiro se detuvo y miro a Eclipsa, sorprendiéndose al ver que esta tenía otra apariencia.

Ahora la chica tenía varias partes de su cuerpo cubierto de tinta. Sus manos habían sido remplazadas por garras hechas de tinta. Sus pies se habían convertido en patas hechas de tinta. Su vestido estaba rasgado y ahora poseía una cola de zorro hecha también de tinta. Tenía un par de orejas también de zorro hechas de tinta en su cabeza las cuales sobresalían de su sombrero. Y portaba en su espalda la Cursed Ink como si fuera una espada.

Eclipsa – _V_ **a M**Os **A** _j_ **U** _G a_ **R** – Dijo la chica aun con aquella voz de ultratumba.

A gran velocidad, la chica empezo a correr contra el Pokémon. Este sabía que su rival era ahora mucho más fuerte, por lo que decidió subir de nivel. En ese momento, el ojo derecho del Pokémon empezo a brillar al igual que su brazo derecho, apareciendo además varias líneas que unían su brazo derecho con su ojo derecho, siendo esta la segunda fase de su Estado Aural.

A gran velocidad, el Zoroark empezo a correr contra su contrincante con la Lanza de Yome en sus garras, teniendo una expresión de seriedad en su rostro. Mientras que Eclipsa corría contra su contrincante con una sonrisa algo loca en su rostro. Cuando ambos competidores estuvieron cerca del otro, empezo el combate de verdad.

Yoshiro trato de atravesar a la sombra con su lanza, pero esta esquivo el ataque con facilidad y lo ataco usando sus garras de tinta. Yoshiro alcanzo a dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás antes de que la chica lo cortara con sus garras, pero aun así la susodicha logra hacer un corte en su brazo. Eclipsa no se detuvo allí y continuo atacando al Pokémon de tipo siniestro con un combo de ataques con sus garras.

Aquellos ataques eran difíciles de esquivar y bloquear, por lo que el Zoroark tenía que emplear toda su velocidad y concentración para no recibir daño. Lo malo era que debido a esto no tenía oportunidad de contraatacar, así que tuvo que usar esperar que la chica terminara su ataque para poder golpear con fuerza usando la Lanza de Yome, haciéndole a la sombra un corte en su hombro. Dicho corte se veía bastante profundo, pero pese a esto, Eclipsa continuo atacando, a la vez que una gran cantidad de tinta brotaba de la herida en su hombro.

La chica consiguió hacerle un corte con sus garras al Pokémon en su antebrazo, para luego darle al susodicho un cabezazo que lo dejo aturdido unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para clavarle sus garras en el hombro. El Pokémon soltó un gruñido de dolor por la herida en su hombro, pero rápidamente le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Eclipsa mandándola varios metros hacia atrás y haciéndola caer en la nieve.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la chica se levantó del suelo lentamente, aun con su sonrisa en su rostro. Eclipsa estaba por volver al ataque, pero el sonido de algo quebrándose llego tanto a sus oídos como a los del Zoroark. Ambos miraron a su alrededor extrañados, hasta que de la nada todo el suelo bajo los pies de ambos se empezo a romper por completo. Yoshiro alcanzo a saltar hacia atrás, pero la chica cayó en un gran agujero que se formó debajo de ella.

El Pokémon rápidamente fue a ver aquel agujero, con cuidado de no caerse y lo único que pudo ver en aquel agujero fue una gran grieta azul en medio del espacio y ni rastro de Eclipsa.

Yoshiro – ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Se preguntó a sí mismo el Zoroark.

.

.

.

.

.

Blue Sky luchaba contra Káiser en el Bosque Salvaje. Ambos competidores se movían a gran velocidad de un lado a otro, esquivando los ataques de su contrincante o cubriéndose con los arboles del bosque. Káiser se encontraba en su forma, atacando con sus poderes de fuego al unicornio, mientras que este se protegía usando su escudo de energía. Luego de que el Kirin detuviera sus ataques, el unicornio contraataco con su espada logrando hacerle un corte en el pecho a s rival.

Ambos contrincantes retrocedieron varios metros, estando aun en guardia y preparados para seguir combatiendo.

Káiser – Debo admitir que eres verdaderamente bueno con la espada, caballero – Dijo el kirin seriamente, mirando al semental de la misma manera.

Sky – Tu tampoco peleas tan mal – Dijo el paladín con calma, sujetando firmemente su espada y su escudo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ambos competidores, hasta que Káiser le disparo una bola de fuego al semental, el cual se cubrió con su escudo, para luego lanzar un corte hacia su espalda al darse cuenta de que aquello era una distracción del kirin para atacarlo por la espalda. El susodicho recibió el corte del unicornio en su pecho y en parte de su cuello, dicho corte lo hizo soltar un grito de dolor y retroceder varios metros.

Blue Sky no se quedó quieto y ataco rápidamente a su contrincante con un láser mágico que este apenas alcanzo a esquivar. Acto seguido, el kirin se lanzó contra el semental usando sus alas para impulsarse y conseguir darle un fuerte golpe con su cola al unicornio tirándolo al suelo. El paladín rápidamente rodo por el suelo para esquivar las garras de su contrincante, y hacer que este perdiera el equilibrio lanzándole su escudo a sus patas. Aquel golpe hizo que el kirin solara un gruñido de dolor, y tuviera que volar debido al dolor que sentía en sus patas delanteras.

Ahí el semental aprovecho para lanzarle a su contrincante un corte de energía con su espada. Káiser esquivo dicho ataque por poco, ya que el corte de energía alcanzo a cortarle la punta de su crin y hacerle un ligero corte en la mejilla. El kirin rápidamente contraataco lanzándose hacia el unicornio y tratando de hacerlo pedazos con sus garras. Blue Sky se movía lo más rápido que podía, dando pequeños saltos hacia los lados o hacia atrás para esquivar los ataques del kirin, aunque aún así este lograba hacerle varios cortes en su cuerpo.

En uno de dichos ataques, Káiser giro rápidamente sobre sí mismo para atacar con su cola al semental. Este se cubrió con su escudo, pero el kirin lo golpeo con suficiente fuerza como para lanzar lejos el escudo del unicornio, y poder dispararle a este una bola de fuego. Blue Sky apenas alcanzo a cubrirse con su espada, pero aun así el ataque de su oponente le hizo bastante daño y lo obligo a retroceder varios metros.

Káiser – Sin tu escudo no eres tan fuerte, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto con algo de burla el kirin al unicornio.

Blue Sky – Te aseguro que puedo hacer mucho más que solo usar un escudo y una espada – Dijo el semental mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, haciendo aparecer a su alrededor varias espadas de energía.

Antes de que el kirin tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Blue Sky empezo a lanzarle aquellas espadas de energía a gran velocidad a su contrincante. Káiser extendió sus alas y empezo a volar para esquivar las espadas de energía que los perseguían hacia todos lados. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por esquivar las espadas, estas lograban hacerle cortes en su cuerpo una y otra vez, y no importaba cuantas vueltas diera y que rápido volaba, las espadas conseguían alcanzarlo y atravesar todo lo que se les pusiera por delante.

Blue Sky por su parte se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en hacer que sus espadas de energía atacaran sin parar a su contrincante. El susodicho se dio cuenta de esto y fue volando a gran velocidad contra el semental a la vez que lo perseguían todas las espadas de este. Káiser fue volando de frente contra el unicornio tratando de que las espadas de este lo golpearan, pero se sorprendió cuando estando cerca de Blue Sky, este abrió los ojos repentinamente, a la vez que sus espadas de energía desaparecían y un escudo de espadas se formaba a su alrededor.

Káiser trato de detenerse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y termino clavándose de lleno contra el muro de espadas del semental. El kirin soltó un grito de espadas al sentir como tenía una espada atravesándole el estómago, otra el hombro, su pata derecha y una justo al lado de su corazón.

Blue Sky – Esto se acabó – Dijo seriamente el semental bajando su escudo.

El kirin cayó al suelo duramente, sangrando bastante por las serias heridas de su cuerpo. Lentamente, el semental pudo ver como el cuerpo de Káiser empezaba a convertirse en pixeles. Antes de desaparecer por completo, Káiser miro al semental y le dijo con una sonrisa.

Káiser – Eres muy bueno sin dudas, caballero. Te estaré esperando en las gradas – Dijo el kirin con un tono ligeramente burlón, antes de desaparecer por completo.

 **Blue Sky ha acabado con Káiser.**

El semental simplemente soltó una risa por aquel comentario del Kirin. Luego de esto, Blue Sky recupero su escudo y se fue de ahí tranquilamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Void Wrath luchaba contra Vasslik en la Ciudad Abandonada. El águila antropomórfica le disparaba al chico humano con su Rifle de Luz estando en el tejado de un edificio, mientras el susodicho esquivaba los disparos como podía estando en la calle, aunque era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de balas que le disparaba su contrincante.

Vasslik – Vamos, quédate quieto para que pueda dejarte hecho queso – Dijo el águila con tono burlón sin dejar de disparar en ningún momento.

El chico por su parte, seguía dando saltos acrobáticos de un lado a otro sin parar, buscando alguna debilidad en su enemigo, pero esto le era difícil al tener que estar esquivando sin parar al mismo tiempo. Luego de unos segundos más de estar esquivando balas, Vasslik tuvo que recargar su arma.

Void Warth – _"Sera mejor que me ponga serio si quiero ganar este combate"_ – Pensó el chico con calma, sabiendo bien que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que para que fuera derrotado.

En ese momento, el cuerpo del chico brillo por un par de segundos. Vasslik tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con una de sus alas para protegerse del brillo, y cuando este desapareció tuvo que moverse rápidamente hacia atrás para esquivar un ataque del chico, estando este ahora en su forma Lighner que trataba de atravesarlo con su naginata.

Void Warth – Veamos si ahora puedes contra mí – Dijo el chico de forma calmada, a la vez que usaba sus poderes elementales para imbuir su arma en energía de luz.

El águila antropomórfica miro a su contrincante con un rostro serio, para acto seguido dispararles una ráfaga de balas con su rifle. Void Warth desvió aquellas balas con su naginata lo cual impresiono a Vasslik, el cual rápidamente alzo el vuelo para esquivar un ataque de su contrincante, para luego aterrizar sobre otro edificio a varios metros del anterior. Ahí fue cuando el águila antropomórfica saco su Rifle Binario y le disparo rápidamente al chico humano. Este trato de bloquear aquella bala con su naginata, pero dicha bala fue demasiado rápida, y termino atravesándole completamente el antebrazo izquierdo.

El guerrero samurái soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir como aquella bala atravesaba su antebrazo de lado a lado. Vasslik no se detuvo allí y volvió a dispararle a su contrincante, pero esta vez a la cabeza del susodicho. Void Warth apenas pudo esquivar esta bala, la cual le rozo parte de la mejilla. El ave volvió a disparar rápidamente contra su contrincante, el cual logro bloquear esta bala con su naginata, para acto seguido saltar con fuerza hacia su contrincante tratando de golpearlo con su arma.

Vasslik aleteo con fuerza para impulsarse hacia atrás y esquivar el ataque del guerrero samurái, disparando rápidamente contra este sin apuntar, logrando darle en su pierna derecha. Aguantando el dolor, Void Warth se lanzó contra su rival usando su pierna sana para moverse, apoyándose levemente de su pierna herida. El chico humano comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de veloces puñetazos contra su rival, el cual tenía dificultades para esquivar dichos ataque, ya que el humano combinaba sus puñetazos con ataques de su naginata, logrando hacerle diversos cortes en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Luego de tener que esquivar varios ataques por unos minutos más, ambos contrincantes se separaron. Void Warth teniendo su pierna y su brazo atravesados por un par de balas de luz, y Vasslik teniendo varias heridas en su cuerpo por los ataques del guerrero samurái. Este último no tardo en volver a lanzarse contra el águila antropomórfica. Este no se movió del sitio, y antes de que su contrincante llegara a donde estaba, su cuerpo brillo con fuerza a la vez que se cubría completamente de fuego.

Void no tuvo tiempo a detenerse, y en el momento que Vasslik lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a su rival, haciéndolo chocar con un muro que rodeaba parte del tejado. Sin darle tiempo si quiera a recuperarse, el águila antropomórfica fue directamente contra el guerrero samurái, dándole otro fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, para luego darle un rodillazo en el estómago. Estos dos golpes causaron un gran daño en Void Warth, ya que aparte de ser unos duros golpes, el dolor por las quemaduras que provocaban era también bastante intenso.

El guerrero samurái logro recuperarse antes de que su contrincante volviera a atacarlo, tratando de golpear al susodicho con su naginata, pero antes de poder golpearlo, este le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder varios metros, para acto seguido sacar su Rifle Binario y dispararle varias veces a su contrincante en el pecho, atravesándolo por completo. Void Warth cayó al suelo arrodillado con mucho dolor. Vasslik miro a su contrincante seriamente mientras sujetaba su rifle.

Vasslik – Peleas bien, pero… – Dijo el águila de fuego seriamente, apuntándole al chico humano – Esta aquí llegaste –

Void – Bueno, al menos di algo de pelea – Dijo de forma calmada el guerrero samurái, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para defenderse.

Entonces, el águila antropomórfica le disparo a su contrincante en la cabeza, atravesándole de lado a lado. Un segundo después, el cuerpo de Void Warth cayó al suelo totalmente inerte.

 **Vasslik acabo con Void Warth de un disparo en la cabeza.**

El cuerpo del chico humano se convirtió rápidamente en pixeles y desapareció en la lejanía. Vasslik volvió a su estado normal, respirando de forma cansada, para luego soltar un audible quejido de dolor al sentir ahora con el doble de fuerza los cortes y moretones que tenía en su cuerpo.

Vasslik – Bueno, al menos sobreviví – Dijo el águila tratando de sonar positiva, soltando otro quejido de dolor luego de decir esto.

El susodicho se ocultó en aquel tejado para que nadie pudiera verlo, a la vez que lentamente se recuperaba de sus heridas usando algunas vendas que tenía.

.

.

.

.

.

Alfredo "Frederick" Renault luchaba contra Zanae Darkneus en el Volcán Ardiente. La chica le disparaba a su contrincante rayos mágicos elementales sin parar, mientras el humano le disparaba con un fusil de ráfagas morado. Ambos se movían por aquella zona volcánica la cual estaba llena de chorros de lava que salían del suelo.

Zanae atacaba con gran violencia y velocidad a su contrincante, empleando una extensa variedad de hechizos elementales de todo tipo, lo cual hacia que Frederick tuviera serias dificultades para esquivarlos. Este último intentaba igualar las cosas para tener algo de ventaja, pero su rival no se lo dejaba nada fácil, dándole muy pocas posibilidades de contraatacar.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, el humano-Akuma se vio obligado a retroceder para tratar de pensar en otra estrategia. Zanae miro con una sonrisa a su contrincante a la vez que le decía.

Zanae – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes seguirme el ritmo? – Pregunto la chica con tono burlón y arrogante.

Aquel comentario molesto un poco al chico humano-Akuma, el cual saco otra de las armas que había encontrado, un rifle de caza azul. Sin siquiera apuntar, Frederick le disparo a su contrincante. Esta no tuvo que moverse para nada, ya que la bala pasó unos centímetros a su lado. Aquello dejo al humano-Akuma con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Frederick – Esperaba que eso fuera más épico y efectivo – Dijo con algo de molestia el humano-Akuma al ver que había fallado.

La chica solamente soltó una risa antes de lanzarse hacia su contrincante, formando una daga hecha de sangre en su mano. Frederick rápidamente salto hacia un lado para esquivar un ataque de la chica, para luego lanzarle a esta su rifle de caza (Si, el rifle completo) en la cabeza. Zanae soltó un quejido de dolor al recibir en el golpe del arma en su cabeza, pero esto solo hizo que la guerrera elemental se enfureciera y empezara a atacar con mucha más violencia al humano-Akuma.

Por mucho que Frederick trataba de esquivar los ataques de su contrincante, esta lograba hacerle varios cortes bastante dolorosos en el cuerpo. El chico humano-Akuma trato de sacar una escopeta de corredera que tenía guardada para dispararle a Zanae, pero esta rápidamente al ver aquella arma, sujeto la misma por el cañón y la corto a la mitad con su daga, dejando la escopeta totalmente inservible.

Acto seguido, la guerrera elemental le dio un fuete cabezazo a su contrincante, desorientándolo y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Entonces, Zanae miro de forma algo sádica al humano-Akuma, a la vez que formaba una cuchilla de sangre casi del tamaño de una espada, y apuntaba con la misma al susodicho.

Zanae – Buenas noches – Dijo la chica ante de intentar atravesar a Frederick.

Este no se quedó quieto y roto por el suelo para evitar que ataque de la chica, para luego hacer que esta se cayera dándole un golpe en sus pies. Sin esperar ni un segundo, Frederick saco de nuevo su rifle de ráfagas y le disparo a Zanae. Esta cambio a su elemento rayo y se movió lo suficientemente rápido como esquivar la ráfaga de balas antes de que el chico la disparara contra ella. Sin cambiar su estado, la guerrera elemental empezo a lanzar incontables golpes eléctricos contra el humano-Akuma.

El susodicho hacia lo posible para protegerse de los ataques de su contrincante, usando incluso su rifle de ráfagas para protegerse de algunos golpes. Cuando Zanae se cansó de que el chico bloqueara sus ataques, cambio a su elemento tierra y le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo a este. Frederick trato de bloquear este golpe con su rifle de ráfagas, pero el golpe era tan fuerte que consiguió hacer pedazos su rifle y golpearlo en el pecho, mandándolo hacia atrás varios metros.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Frederick trato de levantarse del suelo para seguir peleando, pero en un instante apareció Zanae en su forma de elemento rayo y le atravesó el pecho con una espada eléctrica. Esto hizo que el humano-Akuma soltara un fuerte grito de dolor. La guerrera elemental con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, giro su espada sin sacarla del pecho de Frederick, provocándole más dolor a este.

Zanae – Saluda a los que estén en las gradas por mí, porque pienso ser yo la que gane esa poderosa estrella – Dijo la chica de forma arrogante.

 **Zanae Darkneus ha acabado con Alfredo "Frederick" Renault atravesándole el pecho con una espada.**

El cuerpo del humano Akuma no tardo en convertirse en pixeles, los cuales desaparecieron en la lejanía. Zanae soltó una risa presumida a la vez que hacia desaparecer su espada de rayos, y volvía a su estado normal, para finalmente retirarse de allí luego de unos segundos.

.

.

.

.

.

Luna Nueva estaba en la Montaña Helada luchando contra Infinity Wish. La alicornio y el lobo alado tenían un intenso combate en el aire. La yegua tenía su cuerno brillando constantemente, a la vez que había varias espadas hechas totalmente de energía detrás de ella, tres de un lado y tres del otro, como si fueran un par de alas. Mientras que su contrincante usaba sus círculos mágicos para contraatacar.

El lobo alado hizo aparecer un círculo mágico frente a él. Dicho círculo era blanco y negro, con detalles grises y runas mágicas, teniendo un shuriken negro en el centro. Entonces, una gran cantidad de shurikens mágicos cubiertos de fuego salieron del círculo en dirección a la alicornio. Esta creo un escudo de cristal morado con su magia para protegerse de los shurikens, para acto seguido usar su magia para fragmentar su escudo en muchos pedazos de cristal pequeños y filosos, los cuales disparo contra Luna.

Al ver los cristales viniendo hacia él, Luna hizo aparecer en el suelo frente a él, un círculo rojo con varias coronas alrededor del centro, y una carta de Póker en el centro. De dicho círculo salieron guardias con armaduras con forma de carta, los cuales con gran agilidad hicieron un muro frente a Luna, protegiéndolo de los afilados cristales.

Al ver a aquellos soldados, los cuales luego de protegerse a su invocador se pusieron en fila frente a este, la yegua soltó un pequeño bufido de molestia.

Infinity – Así que soldados, bien, veamos que pueden hacer esos soldaditos contra mí – Dijo la yegua a la vez que las espadas que estaban a sus espaldas se movían y apuntaban hacia delante.

Luna Nueva – Soldados rojos, ¡Ataques! – Exclamo el lobo con algo de seriedad.

Los soldados rojos no se quedaron quietos y fueron directamente a atacar a la yegua. Esta empezo a correr contra los soldados con mucha determinación, teniendo una sonrisa presumida en su rostro. Dos soldados rojos trataron de atacar a Infinity de frente, pero esta tomo con uno de sus cascos una de las espadas que tenía a sus espaldas, la cual hizo para acabar con ambos guardias, luego de hacer esto aquella espada desapareció.

Otro soldado rojo trato de atacar a la alicornio, esta vez por la espalda, pero la susodicha tomo otra de las espadas que tenía a sus espaldas y atravesó al guardia rojo con esta. La pony no se detuvo allí, y tomando dos espadas con sus dos cascos, las uso para acabar con unos cinco soldados rojos de golpe, acabando así con todos los soldados rojos que había.

Aquello sorprendió mucho a Luna, que no se esperaba que la yegua pudiera acabar con sus soldados rojos tan fácilmente. Infinity tomo las últimas dos espadas que le quedaban y se lanzó contra el lobo alado a gran velocidad.

Este último hizo aparecer frente a él otro círculo mágico, el cual era blanco y negro, con varias espadas y un diamante alrededor del centro y un círculo más pequeño en el centro. De dicho círculo salieron dos espadas de gran tamaño. Las cuales empezaron a girar a cada lado de Luna. Antes de que Infinity pudiera atacar al lobo con sus dos espadas, las dos espadas que el susodicho convoco fueron hacia ella, obligándola a bloquear las dos espadas con sus propias espadas.

Luna Nueva – Ya también puedo hacer lo mismo – Dijo el lobo con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que él y la yegua forcejeaban con sus respectivas espadas para superar al otro.

Infinity – Aun así pienso vencerte – Dijo con determinación la yegua.

Entonces, ambos contrincantes empezaron a lanzarse una gran cantidad de ataques sin parar con sus respectivas armas. Luna hizo girar sus dos espadas y las lanzo contra la yegua, mientras que esta detuvo ambas espadas con sus dos espadas y las hizo a un lado para poder hacerle un corte en el pecho al lobo alado. Este soltó un quejido de dolor para acto seguido atacar a la yegua con sus dos espadas, logrando hacerle a esta un par de cortes en su lomo.

Infinity retrocedió y cargo de magia su cuerno, para luego lanzarle al lobo lo que parecia ser una bola de fuego de un metro de diámetro, la cual exploto generando una fuerte onda expansiva que su contrincante no pudo esquivar.

El lobo se sintió bastante adolorido por el ataque de fuego que recibió, pero no tuvo tiempo de descansar, ya que Infinity le lanzo sus dos espadas a gran velocidad. Luna Nueva movió sus alas lo más rápido que pudo, alzando el vuelo y evitando las dos espadas. Entonces, Luna volvía a usar otro de sus círculos mágicos. Este era un círculo morado, con una estrella de 7 puntas en el centro junto con un trébol. De dicho círculo salió un gran proyectil parecido a una bala de cañón, la cual fue directamente contra Infinity. Esta dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar la bala, pero la misma impacto con el suelo, creando una poderosa onda expansiva que le hizo bastante daño a la yegua.

Ambos contrincantes volvieron al suelo, y se miraron el uno al otro seriamente. Infinity cargo su cuerno de magia y empezo a hablar.

Infinity – Voy a acabar contigo de una buena vez – Dijo la alicornio con seriedad.

Luna – No si yo lo hago antes – Respondió el lobo alado con un poco de seriedad.

Entonces, un círculo mágico apareció, pero esta vez, apareció justo debajo de Infinity. Dicho círculo era azul y tenía la imagen de una bomba en el centro que decía "Booom". Antes de que la alicornio pudiera protegerse, una explosión se produjo bajo sus patas, la cual, aunque no le hizo ningún daño, la mando a volar a gran distancia.

Infinity – ¡AAAAAHHHHhhhhh….! – Gritaba la yegua mientras se perdía en la lejanía.

El lobo alado soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que se deshecho de su contrincante, empezando a curarse con unas vendas que tenía encima.

.

.

.

.

.

En el bosque salvaje, unos árboles que había allí detuvieron la caída de Infinity Wish, la cual no se hizo mucho daño gracias a haber caído en aquellos árboles, aunque se dio un leve golpe luego de caer de dichos árboles. La yegua se levantó del suelo algo adolorida a la vez que empezaba a hablar.

Infinity – Rayos, al final no pude derrotarlo – Dijo con algo de rabia la pony, pateando una roca que había en el suelo.

¿? – Oh vamos, querida, no te pongas así – Comento una voz muy parecida a la de Infinity, viniendo de detrás de esta misma.

Infinity – Death Wish, no tengo tiempo para esto – Fue lo que respondió la yegua, girándose para ver a quien le estaba hablando.

Detrás de Infinity se encontraba otra pony alicornio. Dicha alicornio tenía la misma apariencia de Infinity, solo que invertida casi por completo. Su pelaje era color negro. Su melena y su cola eran de color rojo sangre con líneas más oscuras. Sus ojos eran negros y estaban dilatados como los de una serpiente. Usaba un moño igual al de Infinity pero de color blanco en lugar de negro. Y tenía la misma pajarita que Infinity.

Death Wish – Claro que tienes tiempo, querida, sobre todo después de que ese lobo te mandara a volar – Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa.

Infinity – Puedes irte, Death Wish, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus comentarios – Decía seriamente la yegua, tratando de ignorar a la otra yegua.

Death Wish – Recuerda que tú y yo somos la misma, Infinity, si te refieres a mí, también te estar refiriendo a ti misma – Comento la alicornio oscura con cierta malicia en su voz – Pero eso no importa, no estoy aquí para molestarte ni para ninguna otra cosa y es informarte de lo que ha estado pasando mientras explorabas esta isla y combatías con ese lobo –

Lo último dicho por la yegua oscura, llamo la atención de Infinity, que no pudo evitar volver a centrar su atención en la susodicha.

Infinity – Y ¿Qué seria eso? – Pregunto la alicornio con curiosidad.

La alicornio oscura soltó una risa, a la vez que se acercaba a Infinity y rodeaba el cuello de esta con una de sus patas delanteras.

Death – Pues que mientras tú estabas distraída, tu torneo a estado sufriendo leves… Sucesos inesperados –

Infinity – ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto confundida la pony.

Death – Pues que esta isla ha empezado a sufrir alteraciones que ni siquiera Zephyr sabe bien por qué están ocurriendo. Grietas espacio-tiempo, un cubo gigante raro, apariciones de seres de otros universos – Respondió la alicornio con tranquilidad – Pero eso no es lo verdaderamente importante –

Infinity – ¿Entonces qué es lo verdaderamente impórtate? – Volvió a preguntar la yegua estando sorprendida, mientras intentaba procesar todo lo anterior que le había la alicornio oscura.

Death – Bueno… Podría decirte, pero tendrá un precio – Dijo con una leve sonrisa perversa la alicornio oscura – Dame un pequeño beso y lo descubrirás – Dijo la yegua oscura estando a pocos milímetros del rostro del Infinity.

Aquella respuesta molesto bastante a Infinity, la cual rápidamente aparto a Death Wish de ella, a la vez que le decía con molestia.

Infinity – ¡Ni hablar! ¡No es el momento ni el lugar para eso, adema de que hay cosas más importantes en que pensar, Death Wish! – Exclamo la yegua con bastante molestia.

Death – Sera mejor que te calmes, querida, a menos que quiera que tome tu lugar por un rato – Dijo perversamente la alicornio oscura.

Entonces, Infinity cerró los ojos sin que ella lo quisiera, para luego abrirlos y ver frente a ella su propio cuerpo, pero con los ojos de Death Wish en lugar de los suyos propios. Nuevamente la yegua volvió a cerras sus ojos y volvió a ver a Death Wish frente a ella.

Death – Pero bueno, si no quieres que te diga, te daré una pista – Dijo la yegua oscura a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer – Solo digamos… Que los participantes de este torneo no son los únicos que quieren la Estrella del Infinito –

Justo después de decir esto, el cuerpo de Death Wish desapareció por completo. Infinity se quedó quieta por unos segundos, para luego soltar un grito de frustración.

Infinity – A veces odio tener a esa loca dentro de mi cabeza – Dijo con molestia la yegua, para luego irse corriendo de allí.

Continuara…

 **Bueno, debo disculparme por la tardanza de este capítulo. Últimamente estuve algo bloqueada y no podía escribir más que pequeñas partes por día, pero ya de nuevo pude volver a escribir y terminar este capítulo. Me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza, y tratare de terminar otro capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

 **Adiós :)**


	9. Luchando por la Gloria 5º Parte

**FF Battle Royale**

 **Luchando por la Gloria 5º Parte**

En las afueras de la Ciudad Abandonada, estando ya dentro de la zona del Volcán Ardiente, se encontraba el cubo moviéndose sin parar en dirección al volcán. Caminando al lado del cubo se encontraba Zephyr, con expresión de no saber qué hacer.

Zephyr – A ver, ¿Qué puedo hacer para detener esta cosa? – Se preguntó a sí mismo el chico peliblanco caminando de un lado a otro.

Entonces, el chico pudo ver que el cubo volvía a moverse de nuevo, y al ver como empezaba a girar lentamente para luego volver a caer al suelo, se le ocurrió una idea. Zephyr rápidamente corrió a buscar una roca bastante grande, viendo una dentro de un lago de lava. Luego de mirar por un momento el lago de lava, el peliblanco se lanzó dentro del mismo, solo quedando parte de su sombrero fuera del lago de lava.

Fuera del lago de lava, podía verse el sombrero de copa moverse lentamente hasta llegar cerca de la roca. Unos segundos después, aquella roca que sobresalía de la lava empezo a moverse lentamente y a salir de la lava. La roca seguía saliendo cada vez más y más, hasta que en poco tiempo, ya se encontraba la mayor parte fuera del lago de lava y estando cerca de la orilla. Finalmente una roca gigante salió completamente del lago de lava, junto con Zephyr que sujetaba aquella roca sobre sus brazos sin mucho esfuerzo, estando completamente cubierto de lava.

El chico peliblanco empezo a correr sin parar en dirección al cubo, llevando aquella pesada roca con intensión de ponerla frente al cubo para tratar de detenerlo. Unos cuantos segundos después, el cubo empezo a moverse nuevamente y Zephyr puso aquella roca esperando que esta sirviera de algo.

Zephyr – A ver, esperemos que esto funcione, sino habrá que recurrir a métodos más extremos – Dijo el chico alejándose un poco del camino del cubo para no salir volando nuevamente, ni ser aplastado.

Entonces, el cubo choco fuertemente contra la roca gigante que Zephyr le había puesto en medio. Este miro aquello atentamente, viendo como el cubo chocaba con la roca y se quedaba quieto. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el chico soltó una risa de victoria.

Zephyr – ¡Ja! Funciono – Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro.

Aunque su alegría no duro mucho, ya que pudo escuchar el sonido de algo quebrándose y vio como la roca que detenía el cubo empezaba a agrietarse. En apenas unos segundos, el cubo logro romper la gran y dura roca, haciéndola pedazos y tocando el suelo de nuevo.

Zephyr – Maldita sea, al final no funciono – Comento el chico dándole una patada a una roca que tenía a su lado, mandándola a volar.

El chico estaba por ir a buscar otra roca o algo más duro para detener el cubo, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, el cubo empezo a moverse nuevamente. Zephyr no le prestó atención a dicho movimiento, y debido a esto no noto que el cubo en lugar de moverse en línea recta como hacía antes, empezo a moverse en otra dirección. Justo en la dirección en la que el peliblanco estaba.

Zephyr empezo a caminar hacia otro lado con tranquilidad, pero rápidamente noto una sombra que se ponía justo sobre él. Al notar esta sombra y escuchar el ruido detrás de él, no tardo en entender que el cubo iba a aplastarlo. Antes de que el chico peliblanco pudiera hacer algo, termino siendo aplastado completamente por el cubo.

Todo fue silencio por unos segundos. Ningún participante se encontraba cerca, por lo que ninguno noto nada de lo que había pasado. Los únicos que llegaron a notar esto, fueron Azrael y Alma que se encontraba mirando lo que hacía el cubo desde el Lobby.

Alma – ¿Cuánto apuestas a que lo levanta? – Le pregunto la dragona a su compañero, mientras ambos miraban el cubo desde una cámara aérea.

Azrael – No apostare nada, sé muy bien que lo va a levantar – Fue lo que respondió el robot con tranquilidad.

En ese momento, la tierra alrededor del cubo empezó a agrietarse. El cubo empezó a temblar con fuerza y a moverse lentamente. Segundos después de que el cubo empezara a moverse, el mismo empezo a levantarse de la tierra. Ahí fue cuando el cubo se separó completamente de la tierra, siendo levantado por Zephyr, el cual sujetaba el cubo en sus manos y sobre su cabeza.

Zephyr – Debí haber hecho esto desde el principio – Dijo el chico con tranquilidad, levantando aquel cubo como si nada, teniendo todo el suelo a su alrededor agrietado por el peso del cubo.

Azrael – Te lo dije – Comento el robot con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alma – Era bastante obvio realmente – Dijo la chica para luego centrarse en otra cosa, mientras su compañero se quedaba observando la escena.

Mientras, Zephyr empezo a caminar aun con el cubo en sus manos, clavando sus dedos en el mismo para que no se le cayera, caminando en dirección opuesta al volcán. Pero el peliblanco no contaba con que el cubo empezaría a reunir energía como la primera vez que lo golpeo, solo que en esta ocasión, estaba reuniendo mucha más energía que antes. El chico no tardo en percatarse de esto, sabiendo bien que el cubo pensaba hacer algo con toda esa energía, solo que no sabía que pensaba hacer exactamente, y sabiendo que si soltaba el cubo, este le caería encima, se preparó para cualquier cosa.

Un minuto paso con rapidez, un minuto en el cual el cubo no paro de reunir energía, adquiriendo un tono morado oscuro bastante siniestro, para acto seguido liberarla por completo hacia abajo toda aquella energía acumulada. Toda esa concentración de energía liberada de golpe, fue como un potente propulsor que mando al cubo hacia el aire con gran fuerza, elevándolo unos 30 metros, todo esto mientras Zephyr aun lo sostenía.

El chico peliblando soltó el cubo al ver que estaba en el aire, usando sus propios poderes para mantenerse flotando en el mismo lugar. Algo que rápidamente noto Zephyr, es que el cubo también se había quedado suspendido en el aire junto con él, pero aquello no era algo que él estuviera haciendo.

Entonces fue cuando Zephyr noto algo que no había notado antes, y es que desde que habían entrado en la zona del Volcán Ardiente, la gigantesca maquina en forma de salamandra se encontraba quieta y mirando constantemente al cubo. Una pequeña burbuja de pensamiento se formó sobre la cabeza del chico peliblando. En dicha burbuja se mostró la maquina gigante, luego se mostró el cubo a una poca distancia de la máquina. Acto seguido se vio como el cubo se acercaba a la maquina gigante y ambas entraban en contacto. Finalmente todo fue remplazado por una explosión colosal que deshizo la burbuja de pensamiento.

Aquella suposición se vio reforzada cuando la maquina gigante apunto su cabeza hacia el cubo, abriendo su boca y disparando una onda de energía morada que rodeo completamente al cubo… haciendo el mismo empezara a ir flotando hacia la maquina gigante.

El cubo avanzaba a una velocidad moderada hacia la máquina, pero aun con esa velocidad solo tardaría un par de minutos en llegar. Claro, si no fuera porque una onda energía blanca y negra rodeo también al cubo, contrarrestando el efecto magnético de la onda de energía de la maquina gigante.

Zephyr – Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que consigas este cubo tan fácilmente – Dijo el chico que era el que generaba aquella onda de energía blanca y negra que contrarrestaba la onda de energía de la maquina gigante.

Una fuerte pelea se formó en el aire, en la cual tanto la maquina gigante como Zephyr, trataban de quitarle el cubo al otro, poniendo ambos cada vez más fuerza en sus respectivas ondas de energía.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark se encontraba en la Ciudad Abandonada, sobre el tejado de uno de los edificios más altos. En dicho edificio también se encontraba nada menos que Justice Plated, peleando contra el alifénix. Ambos ponys se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, moviéndose en círculos sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento.

Mark – Bien, te vez como una fuerte contrincante, espero que no me decepciones – Dijo el alifénix de forma algo egocéntrica.

Justice Plated – Silencio, macho. Nadie va a evitar que las valquirias consigan esa estrella y consigan expandir su imperio – Dijo la unicornio activando su armadura que no tardo en cubrirle todo el cuerpo, para luego sacar su escudo y su mangual.

Mark – Puedes intentar derrotarme, pero te aseguro que ni siquiera lograras tocarme ni un pelo – Dijo de forma presumida el semental, acomodándose sus lentes de sol.

Justice – ¡Eso lo veremos! – Dijo la yegua con algo de furia lanzándose hacia el semental.

Este rápidamente esquivo el primer ataque que le lanzo Justice Plated con su mangual, para luego tratar de atacarlo golpeándolo con su escudo, pero el semental nuevamente volvió a esquivar su ataque. Acto seguido la golpea fuertemente en la cara con un puñetazo, mandándola hacia atrás varios metros Acto seguido, el semental extendió sus alas y se impulsó hacia delante con mucha fuerza, saliendo disparado contra la unicornio. Esta apenas alcanzo a protegerse con su escudo de la poderosa embestida que quería darle Mark.

Sin importarle el escudo de la yegua, el alifénix empezó a mover sus alas con mucha fuerza, arrastrando a la unicornio hacia atrás mientras que sujetaba el escudo de la susodicha con fuerza. Justice usaba toda la fuerza que tenía para resistir todo lo que la golpeaba en su espalda al ser empujada por el semental. Luego de varios segundos, Mark se detuvo, dejando a la yegua contra una pared que tenía detrás, mientras que esta empujaba su escudo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de superar de alguna forma la colosal fuerza que tenía su contrincante.

Justice – ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? Me decepciona – Dijo la unicornio tratando de fingir que no le importaba la fuerza que tenía el semental.

Mark – ¿Enserio? Eso me sorprendería de no ser porque se nota perfectamente que estas mintiendo – Respondió el semental de forma presumida, sin dejar de empujar el escudo de la yegua hacia esta misma.

Luego de un par de segundos en los que Justice trato de superar la fuerza del semental, pero al ver que no podría, rápidamente aparto su escudo hacia un lado y acto seguido le dio un fuerte golpe al semental en el rostro, haciendo que este girara su cabeza hacia el lado contrario. La unicornio sonrió al ver que le había dado al semental.

Justice – Parece que al final si te pude dar – Dijo la yegua sonriendo.

Mark – ¿Estas segura de eso? – Dijo el semental girando su cabeza de nuevo hacia la yegua, como si ni siquiera hubiera sentido el ataque anterior – Debo admitir que girar la cabeza justo en el momento preciso, es una buena forma de esquivar un ataque – Comento el alifénix revelando que realmente no le había dado el ataque anterior de la yegua, simplemente había girado la cabeza hacia un lado en el momento preciso.

Acto seguido, el semental sujeto a la yegua del cuello y la lanzo lejos, haciendo que rebotara varias veces en el suelo y sufriera bastante daño en su armadura. Luego de unos segundos, la yegua se levantó con una expresión de molestia y miro al semental con una expresión de estar furiosa.

Justice – De acuerdo, ahora sí que pienso acabar contigo de manera lenta y dolorosa – Dijo la yegua haciendo brillar su cuerno.

Entonces, una gran cantidad de esferas cubiertas de pinchos hechas de energía aparecieron alrededor de la yegua, dichas esferas empezaron a girar alrededor de esta a gran velocidad, haciendo una especie de barrera de pinchos.

Justice – Veamos si ahora puedes darme – Dijo la yegua con malicia.

Mark – Te demostrare que puedo hacer eso y más – Dijo con un tono perverso el semental, extendiendo sus alas y acomodándose sus lentes de sol.

Ahí el semental se lanzó a gran velocidad empezando a volar alrededor de la yegua, mientras que esta lo miraba con seriedad. El semental buscaba con la mirada alguna forma de atravesar la barrera de su contrincante sin sufrir daños, pero esta era muy veloz y estaba hecha de demasiadas esferas de pinchos, lo cual no dejaba ni un poco de espacio para que su cuerpo entrara entre dichas esferas.

Al ver que el semental no tenía muchos planes de detenerse ni dejar de moverse en círculos. La yegua volvió a cubrir su cuerno de magia y unos avatares iguales a ella, pero hechos completamente de magia, aparecieron alrededor de ella. Dichos avatares tenían la forma de Justice Plated, solo que estaban hechos casi completamente de energía con un par de ojos brillantes. Estos avatares miraron a su alrededor, empezando a ver a Mark fijamente en pocos segundos.

El semental miro esto atentamente, preparándose para cualquier cosa. Entonces, los avatares de la unicornio se lanzaron directamente contra Mark a gran velocidad. El alifénix tuvo que detenerse y luego volver a moverse a gran velocidad para esquivar los ataques de los avatares que venían hacia él. El semental cubrió sus garras con energía y empezaba a destruir los avatares de energía con facilidad. Aun así, los susodichos no se lo ponían fácil y trataban de atacarlo por todos lados, haciendo que para Mark fuera complicado esquivar todos esos ataques, pero no lo suficientemente como para que estuviera en problemas.

Justice Plated miraba con seriedad y enojo al semental, que no paraba de hacer acrobacias en el aire y en el suelo con gran agilidad para poder esquivar todos los ataques. Al ver que se encontraba en una situación que si hacia mal un movimiento terminaría quedando muy vulnerable, el semental rodeo su cuerno con magia y creo una onda expansiva a su alrededor que golpeo a todos los avatares de su contrincante, destruyéndolos por completo.

Además de golpear a los avatares, la onda expansiva del alifénix también golpeo el escudo de pinchos de la unicornio, destruyéndolo en el proceso. La unicornio se sujetó al sitio en el que estaba, aguantando por muy poco la onda expansiva que la había golpeado.

Mark soltó un suspiro luego de detener su onda expansiva y miro con una sonrisa a su contrincante, que aunque llevaba una armadura que la cubría completamente, podía verse como esta estaba adolorida y su armadura dañada. Ahí el semental decidió que debía terminar con su contrincante de una vez por todas.

Mark – Bien, prepárate para despedirte de este torneo – Dijo el semental levantando su garra y apuntándola hacia la yegua – ¡The Vo…! –

Antes de poder terminar la frase, el cuerpo del semental quedo totalmente paralizado. Ni siquiera era capaz de mover sus ojos. Justice Plated se extrañó al ver a su contrincante totalmente quieto y sin hacer nada. En ese momento, una esfera de energía negra y de bordes blancos apareció en frente del semental.

 **The Void** – Si, olvide mencionar que usar **The Void** está totalmente prohibido en el torneo. Ni tú, ni Lightning Dash, ni Infinity Wish pueden usar este poder. Así que bueno, yo sigo tratando de evitar que un cubo gigante haga no sé muy bien qué :) – Dijo la voz de Zephyr que salió de esta esfera.

Esto hizo que una gota de sudor se deslizara por la frente del semental, rápidamente este recupero el movimiento de su cuerpo y extendió sus alas, saliendo disparado hacia el cielo y perdiéndose en la lejanía, dejando a una confundida Justice Plated en el sitio.

Mientras tanto, el semental se encontraba ya volando bastante lejos del lugar donde se encontraba antes. Mark soltó un suspiro a la vez que se detenía en el aire y se paraba sobre una nube.

Mark – Maldita sea, si no puedo usar el **The Void** tendré que esforzarme más para eliminar a los demás competidores – Dijo el alifénix seriamente, mirando su brazalete con forma de cuervo negro y de ojos rojos que tenía en su pata derecha.

.

.

.

.

.

Anum E' Ram se encontraba en el Volcán Ardiente, justo en la parte que separaba la zona del volcán y la zona de la Montaña Helada. En dicho lugar también se encontraba el zorro antropomórfico Frederick, mirando de forma nerviosa al errante dimensional.

Frederick – Señor Anum, no esperaba encontrármelo – Dijo de forma nerviosa el zorro antropomórfico al ver al errante frente a él.

Anum E' Ram – Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí, Frederick – Comento el errante dimensional seriamente – Pero ahora mismo no es momento para hablar, en este torneo todos somos enemigos, por lo que tengo que derrotarte si quiero conseguir esa Estrella del Infinito para alejarla de manos peligrosas – Dijo mucho más serio que antes, invocando su mandoble Réquiem of the Stars y apuntando al zorro con el mismo.

El susodicho se asustó un poco al ver al errante apuntándole con su espada. Aun así, Frederick no se acobardo y saco su daga de combate y su pistola Clock para luchar, aunque se notaba que de todas formas estaba nervioso, debido a que le temblaban las manos y sus ojos reflejaban nerviosismo.

Anum – ¿Sabes que no vas a poder ganarme? – Dijo de forma neutral el errante de tiempo/espacio sin dejar de apuntarle al kitsune con su mandoble.

Frederick – Me da igual, incluso si sé que no puedo ganar, hare lo posible para al menos dar pelea antes de caer – Dijo el zorro de siete colas con determinación.

Y empezo el combate.

El errante dimensional fue el primero en atacar, lanzando un rápido espadazo contra su contrincante, el cual lo esquivo como pudo. Frederick rápidamente le disparo una ráfaga de balas al errante, tratando de distraerlo solamente, ya que sabía que dichas balas no le harían absolutamente ningún daño. Anum bloqueo dichas balas a pesar de saber que no le iban a hacer nada. El kitsune aprovecho esto para usar sus poderes de fuego sagrado y atacar al errante, sabiendo bien que era mejor atacarlo a distancia, ya que de frente sería blanco fácil.

Frederick no se detuvo allí, y siguió lanzándole ráfagas de fuego sagrado a su contrincante, el cual las bloqueaba usando su espada, desviándolas o bloqueándolas. El zorro aprovecho que se encontraba sobre el terrero cubierto de nieve y le lanzo dicha nieve al errante usando su cola, para tratar de bloquear su visión momentáneamente. La nieve cubrió parcialmente la visión de Anum por casi un par de segundos, segundos que Frederick aprovecho para saltar sobre su contrincante y golpearlo un par de veces en el pecho con sus puños cubiertos de fuego sagrado.

A pesar de estos golpes, el errante dimensional no se mostró para nada afectado por los mismos, y rápidamente ataco nuevamente a Frederick con veloces y precisos espadazos que al zorro les costaba mucho esquivar. Anum no dejaba de atacar ni un solo momento, moviendo su espada con gran habilidad y destreza, logrando hacerle varios cortes en el cuerpo al kitsune, incluso mientras este intentaba esquivar sus ataques.

Aquellos cortes no tardaron en afectar al zorro de siete colas, el cual tuvo que retroceder varios metros mientras que usaba su fuego sagrado para curar los cortes más dolorosos que tenía en su cuerpo.

Anum E' Ram volvió rápidamente a la carga, atacando a Frederick mientras este le lanzaba ráfagas de fuego sagrado al errante para tratar de dañarlo. El susodicho ya cansado de que su contrincante esquivara sus ataques, uso sus poderes de manipulación temporal para detener el tiempo a su alrededor por una milésima de segundo, en la cual atravesó el pecho del kitsune con su espada, regresando el tiempo a la normalidad luego de esto.

Cuando Frederick se percató del mandoble que atravesaba la zona cercana a su corazón, supo que esto ya sería su fin, así que antes de que todas sus fuerzas se fueran por la herida en su pecho, concentro todo el poder de fuego sagrado que tenía en su mano derecha y la apunto directamente contra el pecho de Anum. Una potente explosión de fuego sagrado se formó en el sitio, creando un pequeño cráter humeante. En dicho cráter se encontraba Anum con un agujero bastante notable en su pecho, mientras que Frederick estaba arrodillado frente a él con una gran herida sangrante en su pecho y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Frederick – Bueno, hice lo que pude – Dijo el zorro soltando una risa a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a convertirse en pixeles.

 **Anum E' Ram ha acabado con Frederick de una estocada en el corazón.**

El cuerpo del kitsune no tardo en convertirse totalmente en pixeles y desaparecer en pocos segundos. Anum miro por un momento el lugar en el que se encontraba antes Frederick, mientras la herida en su pecho empezaba a regenerarse con lentitud.

Anum – Sin dudas dio pelea, pero se necesita más que eso para hacer un daño real – Dijo seriamente el errante antes de empezar a caminar de frente, haciendo desaparecer su mandoble.

.

.

.

.

.

Mike Bluer se encontraba peleando contra Dark Arrow. El semental volaba de un lado a otro esquivando las flechas de la yegua, que no paraba de dispararle con sus dos ballestas en sus cascos. La bat pony se encontraba totalmente concentrada en dispararle al semental, sin prestarle atención a nada más. El alicornio celeste por su parte analizaba a su contrincante, tratando de buscar alguna debilidad que esta pudiera tener.

Dark Arrow al ver que el semental estaba esquivando sus flechas todo el tiempo, decidió empezar a ponerse más seria. Así fue cuando la yegua usando sus poderes de sombras, se movió rápidamente hasta quedar en un ángulo en el que le disparo al semental por la espalda. Mike pudo sentir la flecha venir hacia él, esquivándola y mirando hacia donde estaba la yegua, pero al ver dicho sitio, la yegua no se encontraba ahí. Antes de poder darse cuenta de que otra flecha venia hacia él, dicha flecha le hizo un corte en sus alas, dejándolo adolorido y obligándolo a bajar al suelo un momento.

La bat pony no desaprovecho la oportunidad y rápidamente le disparo un par de flechas al semental, este se movió hacia los lados con mucha velocidad, esquivando las dos flechas de su contrincante.

Mike – Debo admitir que eres buena con esas dos ballestas, aunque ese ataque de antes no fue muy justo que digamos – Dijo el semental usando su magia para que su ala se regenerara más rápido.

Dark Arrow – Hare lo que sea para derrotar a todo el que se cruce en mi camino, macho, y lo digo muy enserio – Dijo la yegua seriamente recargando sus ballestas – Así que prepárate para ser derrotado –

Mike – _"Bueno, habrá que tener cuidado si es verdad lo que dice esta yegua"_ – Pensó el semental mirando seriamente a la yegua, a la vez que terminaba de sanar su ala dañada.

A gran velocidad, el semental se lanzó contra la yegua tratando de embestirla. Dark Arrow uso su poder de sombras para esquivar el ataque del semental y aparecer detrás de este. Mike uso sus poderes para sentir donde aparecería la bat pony, logrando bloquear con un escudo mágico las flechas que esta le disparo. La yegua volvió a usar sus poderes de sombra para moverse con velocidad, apareciendo colgada boca abajo en la rama de un árbol. Desde esa posición, Arrow le disparo más flechas al semental, las cuales este tuvo que esquivar.

La yegua no se rindió tan fácilmente, y empezo a moverse por los arboles con su magia de sombra, apareciendo desde distintos ángulos y disparándole flechas a su contrincante. En uno de esos movimientos, la yegua en lugar de ir a otro árbol para disparar más flechas, fue por la espalda del semental mientras este bloqueaba algunas de sus flechas. Antes de que Mike se diera cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, la bat pony salió del suelo y lo embistió con fuerza, disparándole una ráfaga de flechas que le hicieron bastante daño al semental.

Mike al ver que su contrincante estaba comenzando a hacerle mucho daño, rápidamente saco su espada, la Knight King (Que no describiré para no cortar la pelea). El semental con agilidad salto hacia la bat pony y le hizo un corte en el pecho y otro en el lomo, para acto seguido caer detrás de la susodicha mientras esta soltó un grito de dolor por los dos cortes recibidos.

Un gruñido de molestia salió por los labios de la bat pony. Esta con molestia saco una ballesta pesada a la vez que una masa de metal líquido salía de dentro de su capucha. Dicha masa cayó al suelo y tomo la forma de un águila metálica con plumas muy afiladas. Esta masa era nada menos que Mercury, la mascota de la bat pony. Entonces, Dark Arrow alzo el vuelo y le disparo una potente flecha a su contrincante, a la vez que su mascota igualmente alzaba el vuelo y atacaba al semental con sus afiladas alas.

Mike por su parte, esquivaba como podía todos los ataques de la bat pony y su mascota, el semental se movía de forma muy ágil por todos lados, pero aun así los ataques de su contrincante o la mascota de esta, conseguían darle y hacerle unas pocas heridas.

Al ver que estaba en clara desventaja, el semental se cubrió con un escudo mágico, alejando a Dark Arrow y a su mascota Mercury, para luego mirar al cielo y gritar.

Mike – ¡Holy! – Grito el semental.

En ese momento, la fénix Holy apareció sobre el semental. La chica se paró sobre la grupa de su compañero y miro a este con una sonrisa.

Holy – ¿Qué tal, Mike? – Saludo la fénix sin dejar de sonreír.

Mike – Me alegra verte, Holy, espero que estés lista para pelear – Dijo el semental sonriendo también.

Holy – ¡Por supuesto! – Dijo la chica emocionada extendiendo sus alas.

Mike – ¡Bankai! – Grito el semental.

En ese momento una fuerte luz surgió del cuerpo del semental. Al desaparecer dicha luz, Mike ahora traía puesta una armadura de energía, además de que su poder había aumentado.

Ahí el semental se lanzó a gran velocidad contra su contrincante, golpeándola con fuerza y mandándola contra un árbol, haciendo que la susodicha recibiera bastante daño. El semental no se detuvo, y empezo a darle una gran cantidad de golpes a su contrincante desde todos lados. La yegua ni siquiera podía ver de dónde venían los ataques, solo sentía el gran dolor de recibir cada uno de dichos golpes sin parar por varios segundos que parecieron horas en su cabeza. Luego de que todos estos ataques se detuvieras, la yegua cayó al suelo sumamente herida, mientras que Mercury estaba a su lado también herida, ya que tampoco se había salvado de los ataques de Mike.

El susodicho volvió al suelo luego de terminar de atacar a la yegua. El alicornio celeste se quedó mirando por un momento a la bat pony, mientras esta lo miraba con seriedad, teniendo sangre cayendo por su frente y saliendo de su labio.

Dark – Vamos… ¿Qué estas esperando? Acaba… conmigo – Dijo la yegua con dificultad, estando aun tirada en el suelo.

Entonces, la yegua pudo ver una leve expresión de duda en el rostro de su contrincante. Dark Arrow no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona y adolorida al darse cuenta del significado de dicha expresión.

Dark – ¿Qué… Pasa? ¿No te atreves a terminar conmigo? Sin duda me… Decepcionas – Dijo la yegua sonriendo a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba.

Aquellas palabras solo hicieron que la expresión de duda en el rostro del semental fuera más evidente. Dark Arrow no desaprovecho esta oportunidad en la que el semental estaba distraído, y usando sus poderes de sombra, tomo rápidamente a su mascota Mercury y escapo de allí con rapidez. Mike soltó un gruñido de molestia al ver que su contrincante había escapado.

.

.

.

.

.

Tytoritho en su forma de dragón estaba en el Volcán Ardiente enfrentándose contra Xetch Darkneus. Ambos guerreros estaban teniendo un intenso combate en el pie del volcán, saltando de un lado a otro. El guerrero humano atacaba con su katana al dragón, mientras que esquivaba sus ataques fácilmente, teniendo una expresión neutral en su rostro.

En el aire, se encontraba el helicóptero dorado de Heron y Vaporeon que veían el combate con interés. Luego de unos segundos de mirar el combate, ambas Pokémon miraron a la cámara y empezaron a hablar.

Heron – Parece que tenemos un intenso y acalorado combate aquí en el Volcán Ardiente, ¿No crees, Vaporeon? – Pregunto la Sylveon a su compañera.

Vaporeon – Sin dudas que si, Heron, los participantes Xetch y Tytoritho se ve que se están esforzando mucho, aunque al parecer es este último quien tiene la ventaja – Respondió la Pokémon con una sonrisa.

Xetch – ¿Es que acaso no piensas atacarme? – Dijo el guerrero con una expresión demencial en su rostro, estando junto con su contrincante en el aire.

Tytoritho – Solamente estoy esperando que te distraigas lo suficiente para contraatacar – Dijo el dragón sonriente, dándole un fuerte coletazo y mandándolo hacia el suelo.

El guerrero elemental cayó fuertemente contra el suelo, logrando caer de pie para evitar gran parte del daño que recibiría, pero sufriendo un fuerte dolor en sus piernas por toda la fuerza que tuvo que soportar con la caída. El dragón cayó al suelo con fuerza, haciendo un pequeño cráter a su alrededor.

Tytoritho – Dime, ¿Prefieres que ataque o que no? – Pregunto de manera cómica y burlona el dragón.

Con una expresión de furia y demencia en su rostro, Xetch se lanzó rápidamente al ataque nuevamente, lanzando repetidos cortes varias veces con su espada al dragón. Este seguía esquivando los ataques de su contrincante, aprovechando los momentos en los que este se descuidaba para atacarlo con sus garras, logrando hacerle varias heridas en todo el cuerpo. El guerrero elemental alcanzo a bloquear un par de estos ataques, y contraataco haciéndole un par de cortes a Tytoritho en el pecho y finalmente dándole una patada que lo mando hacia atrás varios metros.

Vaporeon – Ahora las cosas se están poniendo más intensas, Heron, Xetch está logrando recuperar terreno – Dijo la chica mirando el combate a través de la pantalla del helicóptero.

Aun con el dolor que sentía por los cortes de garras en su cuerpo, Xetch no se detuvo y se lanzó otra vez a por el dragón, cargando su katana con energía elemental de hielo y lanzando una buena cantidad de ataques contra su rival, mientras que este esquivaba cada ataque que le lanzaba. Aquello causaba más y más frustración en el guerrero elemental, que se estaba cansando de que Tytoritho esquivara cada uno de sus ataques. Aunque esto no le importaba para nada al dragón, que con su expresión neutral veía como su contrincante lo atacaba una y otra vez sin ningún resultado distinto a los anteriores.

Heron – No hables tan pronto, Vaporeon, la expresión de Tytoritho demuestra que aún no está luchando enserio – Dijo la Pokémon con seriedad.

Luego de unos segundos más de esquivar ataques, el dragón le lanzo una llamarada a su contrincante que este no pudo esquivar, para acto seguido darle una patada y mandarlo hacia atrás. Tytoritho dio un salto y estando en el aire uso su aliento de fuego para crear un círculo de fuego alrededor de Xetch, encerrando a este dentro. A continuación el dragón entro dentro de dicho círculo y miro con tranquilidad a su contrincante.

Tytoritho – Bien, ya me aburrí de esquivar así que es momento de contraatacar – Dijo el dragón a la vez que sus ojos brillaban por un momento.

Ahí el dragón se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el guerrero elemental. Tytoritho empezo a golpear repetidas veces al humano, con distintos combos de ataques los cuales el susodicho no era capaz de bloquear ni esquivar debido a la rapidez de los mismos. Y el dragón no solo usaba golpes físicos para atacar, sino que también le lanzaba llamaradas a su contrincante que le causaban serias quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Heron – Ahora Tytoritho tiene a su rival encerrado contra las cuerdas – Dijo la chica mirando atentamente el combate.

Vaporeon – Este puede ser el final de Xetch en el torneo, damas y caballeros – Dijo la Pokémon igualmente mirando el combate atentamente.

Luego de atacar sin apenas parar a Xetch por varios segundos, Tytoritho finalmente puso al guerrero contra el suelo, y lo miro con tranquilidad.

Tytoritho – Bueno, amigo, sin resentimientos – Dijo el dragón tomando la katana del guerrero elemental y atravesándole a este el pecho con la misma.

Xetch soltó un fuerte grito de dolor al sentir como su propia katana le atravesaba el pecho. El cuerpo del guerrero elemental comenzó a convertirse en pixeles lentamente, mientras miraba a Tytoritho con furia.

Xetch – Maldito… – Dijo el humano con furia en sus ojos y en su voz, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a convertirse en pixeles.

 **Tytoritho ha eliminado a Xetch Darkneus con su propia arma.**

Vaporeon – Y Tytoritho resulta ser el vencedor en este combate, sin dudas su rival dio pelea, pero al final no pudo contra la fuerza draconiana de su contrincante – Dijo la chica sonriendo a la cámara.

Heron – Tienes toda la razón, Vaporeon, ahora vayamos a ver que hacen los demás competidores en la Isla – Dijo la Sylveon con calma.

Finalmente el cuerpo del guerrero elemental termino por convertirse en pixeles por completo, que salieron disparados al cielo, perdiéndose en la lejanía. Tytoritho solamente sonrió a la vez que se iba caminando, no sin antes mirar hacia el cielo, viendo como la maquina gigante y Zephyr seguían en su lucha por el cubo morado.

.

.

.

.

.

Doragon "Lec" Tenshi Akuma Lector se encontraba en la Montaña Helada peleando contra Misty Spellhound. El nephilim draconiano llevaba en sus dos manos un par de hachas con las que atacaba repetidas veces a la unicornio. Esta se defendía usando escudos de hielo que detenían los ataques de su contrincante el suficiente tiempo como para dejarla contraatacar con fuertes llamaradas mágicas.

Luego de golpearse por un rato, Lec retrocedió un par de metros, haciendo aparecer un rápido portal detrás de él y apareciendo justo detrás de la yegua. Esta alcanzo a saltar hacia un lado para esquivar este ataque, pero aun así el nephilim hizo un corte leve en su cuello antes de que pudiera alejarse y salir de su rango de alcance.

Misty – Veo que te gusta atacar por la espalda – Dijo la yegua haciendo brillar su cuerno mientras miraba al nephilim con una sonrisa.

Lec – No te confundas, no me gusta usar esas tácticas, pero en este torneo me veo obligado a usarlas si quiero conseguir esa estrella – Dijo el nephilim de forma calmada y educada, mirando hacia la yegua.

La susodicha sentía un leve escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la mirada sin ojos de su contrincante, lo cual le causaba a la yegua cierto cierto temor, ya que no entendía como podía sentir la mirada del nephilim si este no tenía ojos. Ver aquellos agujeros negros en la cara de Lec, donde se suponía que debían estar sus ojos, hacia que sudara en frio y se sintiera paralizada.

Lec – No me hace falta ver para darme cuenta de que tu silencio se debe a mi falta de ojos. Así que mejor dejemos de hablar y combatamos – Dijo el nephilim draconiano para acto seguido lanzarle sus dos hachas a Misty.

La yegua alcanzo a saltar hacia un lado para esquivar las hachas de su contrincante, contraatacando con tres esferas eléctricas que lanzo hacia el susodicho. Lec uso de nuevo su habilidad de portales para traer de vuelta a sus manos sus dos hachas con las que detuvo las esferas eléctricas de la unicornio. Esta no se detuvo allí y siguió lanzando más y más esferas eléctricas sin parar. Todas estas esferas eran bloqueadas por las hachas de Lec, aunque algunas lograban impactar en su cuerpo y hacerle daño.

Misty no se detuvo, y usando otra vez su magia, creo 4 esferas de fuego, dos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Entonces, la yegua lanzo ambos pares de esferas contra Lec. Este se cubrió usando una de sus hachas, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que de todas formas dos esferas de fuego lograron alcanzarlo y golpearlo con fuerza. El nephilim no se quedó quieto y usando un portal para moverse, apareció frente a la unicornio y usando su aliento, le disparo a la susodicha una ráfaga de hielo, dándole de lleno y congelando parcialmente el cuerpo de la yegua.

Acto seguido, el nephilim draconiano empezo a lanzar una gran cantidad de cortes con sus hachas, los cuales Misty no era capaz de esquivar o bloquear debido a que su cuerpo estaba demasiado entumecido por el hielo y el frio. Luego de unos segundos de sufrir muchos cortes, Lec pateo con fuerza a la unicornio, mandándola varios metros hacia atrás.

Misty – Debo admitir… Que esa fue una muy buena estrategia – Admitió la yegua con dolor en su voz, a la vez que se levantaba lentamente.

Lec – Muchas gracias, y me disculpo si esa estrategia fue demasiado injusta – Dijo el nephilim con calma, a la vez que abría un pequeño portal a su lado, y guardaba sus hachas en el mismo.

Misty al ver como su contrincante guardaba sus armas, decidió sacar la suya propia. La yegua hizo brillar su cuerno rápidamente, haciendo aparecer un bastón mágico con el que posteriormente le apunto a Lec.

Lec – Puede ver que ese bastón mágico es poderoso, sin dudas hará las cosas más interesantes – Dijo el nephilim con calma, antes de meter la mano en su traje y sacar del mismo unos cuchillos arrojadizos y que le lanzo rápidamente a Misty.

La unicornio a gran velocidad hizo girar su bastón con su magia y detuvo aquellos cuchillos, para luego disparar de dicho bastón un potente rayo eléctrico que le hizo bastante daño al nephilim. Lec no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de dolor por el daño que le provoco el láser eléctrico. El nephilim draconiano rápidamente volvió a contraatacar lanzando más y más cuchillos que sacaba de su traje. Misty se cubrió con un escudo de hielo que la protegió de los cuchillos, los cuales quedaron todos clavados en el hielo.

Lec rápidamente fue contra la unicornio, y usando su fuerza atravesó el escudo de hielo de la susodicha y le disparo una bola de fuego. Misty no pudo cubrirse de dicha bola de fuego, y la recibió de lleno. El nephilim al ver que la yegua se encontraba adolorida y parcialmente aturdida por su ataque anterior, saco varios cuchillos de su traje y se los lanzo directamente a la susodicha. Misty recibió tres cuchillos en total, uno en su hombro, otro en su pecho y el ultimo en su cuello, dejándola herida de muerte.

La yegua cayó al suelo mientras una gran cantidad de sangre salía de sus heridas y de su boca. Lec miro hacia la yegua y le dijo a esta con tranquilidad.

Lec – Peleaste bien, debo admitirlo. Espero encontrarme con más rivales tan fuertes como tú – Dijo el nephilim sonriendo, a la vez que veía como el cuerpo de Misty se convertía en pixeles.

 **Doragon "Lec" Tenshi Akuma Lector ha acabado con Misty Spellhound.**

El cuerpo de la yegua se convirtió totalmente en pixeles y estos salieron disparados hacia el cielo. Después de esto, Lec se quedó allí por unos segundos para luego hacer aparecer un pequeño portal a su lado y meter su brazo en este mismo. Unos segundos después, el nephilim draconiano saco del portal una hamburguesa, la cual se empezo a comer.

Lec – Que bueno que tengo ese frigorífico ahí dentro – Dijo tranquilamente el nephilim mientras se retiraba de allí, sin dejar de comer.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Bosque Salvaje se encontraban nada menos que Ayi enfrentándose a nada menos que Ocelot. Ambos espadachines chocaban sus respectivas espadas contra las del otro, a la vez que saltaban de un árbol a otro con gran destreza y agilidad, todo esto sin dejar de mirarse fijamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Ayi – Sin dudas no esperaba que de tantos otros participantes, encontrarte a ti primero, Ocelot – Dijo el conejo sonriendo, mientras lanzaba un par de espadazos en X contra el semental.

Ocelot – Puedo decir lo mismo, sin dudas es una sorpresa, Ayi – Respondió el semental cubriéndose del ataque del conejo con su espada.

Ayi – Ahora vamos a comprobar quien de los dos es mejor espadachín – Volvió a hablar el conejo para acto seguido, lanzar dos tajos verticales hacia su contrincante.

Ocelot – Ten por seguro que ganare yo – Dijo el pony terrestre bloqueando ambos tajos de su contrincante con su espada, y acto seguido golpeando a este con una patada que lo hizo retroceder.

Ambos contrincantes volvieron a lanzarse al ataque con rapidez, chocando sus espadas con fuerza, manteniéndose forcejando por unos segundos, para luego superar sus armas y volver a chocarlas nuevamente, empezando a lanzar una gran cantidad de ataques en pocos segundos. Dichos ataques generaban destellos y chispas por la fuerza del choque de ambas armas entre las mismas. Mientras tanto sus portadores no dejaban de mirarse con una sonrisa, disfrutando de combatir contra el otro y de medir sus fuerzas para saber quién de los dos era el mejor espadachín.

Ocelot retrocedió de un salto y saco sus dos pistolas y acto seguido empezo a dispararle al conejo sin parar. El susodicho sujeto firmemente sus dos espadas y comenzó a bloquear los disparos con las mismas. Acto seguido, Ayi, sin dejar de bloquear los disparos con sus espadas, empezo a correr hacia donde estaba el semental, bloqueando todos los disparos mientras corría hacia delante. Al ver que el conejo antropomórfico se acercaba mucho, el pony terrestre guardo sus pistolas con velocidad y saco su espada rápidamente. Usando dicha espada, el semental golpeo a su contrincante con la parte plana de la misma.

El conejo alcanzo a cubrirse con sus dos espadas, pero el impacto de la espada del semental fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo hacia un árbol, dándole un fuerte golpe. Ocelot volvió a guardar su espada y a sacar sus pistolas, empezando a dispararle a su contrincante una ráfaga de balas. El conejo antropomórfico tuvo que tirarse al suelo de forma desesperada para evitar que los disparos le dieran, pero aun así un par de estos lograron rozarle en su hombro y en su pierna.

Ayi, ignorando el dolor, rápidamente rodo por el suelo y salto contra su contrincante, levantando sus dos espadas en alto para acto seguido lanzarse un par de espadazos hacia el semental. Al lanzar dichos espadas, el conejo salió disparado con una gran fuerza hacia Ocelot. Este rápidamente puso su espada en frente para cubrirse del ataque de su contrincante, pero para su sorpresa, Ayi saco su escopeta recortada de doble cañón y al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, le disparo un par de veces.

Un grito de dolor salió de la boca del semental al recibir varios perdigones en todo su cuerpo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ocelot aprovecho que el conejo antropomórfico estaba muy cerca de él, para atacarlo con un fuerte espadazo que le hizo un profundo corte en su abdomen, pero sufriendo aún más daño por los perdigones que tenía dentro de su cuerpo.

Ambos contrincantes volvieron a separarse luego de esto. Ayi soltó una de sus espadas y con su pata libre presiono la herida en su abdomen para detener un poco el sangrado. Mientras, Ocelot clavo su espada en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio y recuperarse un poco del dolor que sentía luego de recibir los perdigones en su cuerpo.

Ayi – Debo admitir que esto duele bastante – Dijo el conejo adolorido mientras la sangre salía de su herida y cubría su pelaje.

Ocelot – Esos disparos también lograron hacerme bastante daño en todo cuerpo, incluso siento que lograron dañar algunas partes importantes de mi cuerpo – Dijo el semental notando que le costaba más mover sus extremidades.

Ayi – Bueno, esto no importa ahora, ya es momento de terminar con este combate – Dijo el conejo sonriendo, para acto seguido levantar la espada que aun sostenía y lanzarla con fuerza hacia su contrincante.

El susodicho al ver dicha espada viniendo hacia él, no se quedó atrás y le lanzo su propia espada al conejo luego de sacarla del suelo. Ambos rápidamente se tiraron al suelo para esquivar la espada que venía hacia ellos, pero solo uno alcanzo a esquivar la espada que venía hacia él.

El conejo antropomórfico cayó al suelo de rodillas, con la espada del semental atravesando su estómago de lado a lado. Ocelot miro al conejo con seriedad por un momento, a la vez que este le sonreía.

Ayi – Tendré mi revancha por esto – Dijo el conejo mientras algo de sangre salía de su boca, a la vez que su cuerpo entero se convertía en pixeles.

 **Ocelot ha acabado con Ayi atravesándolo con una espada.**

Finalmente el cuerpo del conejo antropomórfico se convirtió completamente en pixeles y estos desaparecieron en la distancia. Ocelot cayó al suelo adolorido, pero luego de unos cuantos segundos se levantó y fue a buscar su espada que quedo clavada en un árbol.

.

.

.

.

.

En la Ciudad Abandonada, Onyx Blackstar estaba enfrentándose a Celiana Darkneus en medio de una de las calles. El pegaso se movía a gran velocidad alrededor de la chica, mientras que esta intentaba ver al semental. Mientras este se movía por todos lados, la golpeaba repetidas veces en todo su cuerpo, haciéndole bastante daño y dejándole varios moretones en todo el cuerpo. Mientras la guerrera elemental trataba de cortar al semental con una espada que portaba, pero este era demasiado rápido para ella.

En el aire se encontraba la limusina voladora de Dark Soul y de Frank. Ambos comentaristas estaban viendo el combate desde la pantalla de su limusina, aunque el semental se veía ansioso e hiperactivo, y era algo lógico, teniendo en cuenta que ya se estaba tomando su novena taza de café.

Frank – Espero que aún nos estén observando, queridos espectadores y espectadoras, aquí en la Ciudad Abandonada tenemos un combate entre los participantes Onyx Blackstar y Celiana Darkneus, y por lo que podemos ver es Onyx quien lleva la ventaja – Dijo el pony terrestre hablando bastante rápido, sufriendo ya los efectos del exceso de cafeína.

Dark Soul – La verdad ya puedo ver el resultado de este combate – Comento el gato negro tranquilamente mirando el combate, un poco por obligación y también porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Onyx luego de atacar a su contrincante por un buen rato, se detuvo y se paró sobre una farola que había allí, mirando a la chica con tranquilidad y algo de seriedad. Celiana en cambio lo miro con furia.

Celiana – Perfecto, quédate quieto para que pueda hacerte sufrir un rato – Dijo la chica para acto seguido guardar su espada y sacar un fusil de asalto pesado azul con el que empezo a dispararle al semental.

Este último, nada más ver el arma, rápidamente volvió a extender sus alas y empezo a volar hacia todos lados para esquivar los disparos de su contrincante. Esta disparaba hacia todos lados con la esperanza de darle en algún momento al pegaso. Este por su parte estaba muy concentrado en mirar a la chica para saber hacia dónde está disparaba. Entonces, una de las balas de Celiana consiguió rozar una de las patas traseras del semental. Este soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir el fuerte ardor en su pata. Esto le hizo saber al semental que lo mejor era quitarle el arma a la chica antes de que consiguiera darle directamente.

Frank – Se ve que Onyx tiene la ventaja, pero gracias a esa arma Celiana está haciendo que su contrincante se vea obligado a evadirla de cualquier forma, y estoy completamente seguro de que ese bat pony no se quedara esquivando todo el tiempo – Dijo el semental aun con hiperactividad.

A gran velocidad, el pegaso voló contra Celiana, yendo por la espalda de esta y consiguiendo quitarle el rifle de asalto pesado. Celiana trato de sacar rápidamente su espada de nuevo, pero Onyx saco un par de navajas de su armadura, y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra la chica.

La susodicha vio venir a gran velocidad al semental, cubriendo sus brazos de energía elemental de viento y tratando de atacar con la misma. Pero debido a la gran velocidad del semental, este generaba potentes ráfagas de viento que anulaban sus poderes de viento. Entonces, Onyx salto a gran velocidad hacia la guerrera elemental y usando sus navajas, le hizo a la susodicha un par de cortes en el cuello. Ambos cortes siendo en precisos puntos vitales, haciendo que de dichos cortes empezara a salir una gran cantidad de sangre, y haciendo que Celiana soltara un grito de dolor.

Dark Soul – Sin dudas no me equivoca, esa chica no tenía ninguna probabilidad de ganar – Comento el felino soltando un pequeño maullido.

El pegaso no se detuvo allí, y volvió a lanzarse rápidamente contra la chica, haciéndole ahora otro par de cortes, uno en el otro brazo y el otro corte en su cabeza, haciéndola gritar con mayor fuerza de dolor. Finalmente, Onyx le clavo a la chica ambas navajas en el cuello.

El cuerpo de Celiana comenzó a convertirse lentamente en pixeles, mientras que la susodicha miraba al semental con furia.

Celiana – Esta me las… vas a pagar, maldito – Dijo la chica antes de caer boca abajo en el suelo, justo antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera totalmente en pixeles.

 **Onyx Blackstar ha eliminado a Celiana Darkneus.**

Frank – Y finalmente el ganador de este combate en Onyx Blackstar, que nos mostró su excelente habilidad en este combate y derroto de manera magistral a su contrincante – Dijo el semental bebiendo más café.

Dark Soul – Sabes, creo que estaría bien que dejaras ya el café – Dijo el gato viendo lo hiperactivo y ansioso que estaba su compañero.

Luego de que el cuerpo de la chica desapareciera por completo, el semental tomo unas vendas que tenía la susodicha y empezo a ponérselas lentamente en sus heridas, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro y decía.

Onyx – No me gusta tener que acabar con mis contrincantes de esta forma, pero si quiero durar en este torneo, tengo que hacerlo – Dijo el semental que parecia no gustarle la idea de tener que matar a sus contrincantes para ganar.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Desierto Antiguo, White Shield estaba enfrentándose al alicornio Blake. Ambos sementales estaban en lo que parecia ser una pirámide antigua, la cual estaba semi-enterrada por la arena. El unicornio atacaba con unos látigos laser a su contrincante, mientras que este esquivaba dichos látigos o se protegía con escudos mágicos.

El alicornio rápidamente retrocedió a la vez que hacia brillar su cuerno. Acto seguido, 6 cristales de colores aparecieron a su alrededor y se juntaron en su cuerno. Entonces, Blake disparo un potente láser mágico con los colores del arcoíris hacia White Shield. Este disparo un rayo mágico al suelo para impulsarse hacia el aire, logrando esquivar el láser mágico. Dichos laser impacto contra uno de los laterales de la pirámide, haciéndole un gran agujero.

White Shield aprovecho que estaba en el aire para dispararle al alicornio unos rayos laser que salieron de sus ojos. Blake alcanzo a esquivar estos rayos láser, pero el unicornio sin dejar de disparar, empezo a seguirlo con la mirada, obligando a su contrincante a moverse sin parar.

Luego de unos segundos de evitar aquel ataque, White Shield volvió al suelo y miro a su contrincante de manera desafiante, mientras que este se paró a varios metros y lo miro de la misma forma.

White – Debo admitirlo, eres buen guerrero – Dijo el unicornio mirando aun a su contrincante de manera desafiante.

Blake – Tu también, y eso me alegra, esperaba encontrarme con un rival fuerte para probar mi fuerza – Dijo el alicornio poniéndose en posición de combate, listo para seguir luchando.

White – Pues prepárate, porque voy a demostrarte lo fuerte que soy – Dijo el semental igualmente poniéndose en posición de combate y preparándose para luchar.

Acto seguido, ambos sementales empezaron a correr contra el otro, reanudando el combate.

White Shield saco de su armadura una espada tecnologica y empezo a lanzar espadazos contra su contrincante, mientras que este creo un par de espadas con su magia y comenzó a contraatacar los espadazos del unicornio. Ambos sementales se lanzaban fuertes ataques que el otro contrarrestaba con una fuerza similar, haciendo que el combate estuviera muy igualado para ambos.

Blake retrocedió un par de pasos y le lanzo al unicornio sus dos espadas como si fueran hélices. White Shield desvió ambas espadas con su propia espada, y las mismas volvieron a su portador como si fueran bumerangs. El alicornio no se detuvo allí, y volvió a lanzar ambas espadas contra el unicornio, pero esta vez, hizo aparecer otra espada y la lanzo también contra White Shield. Este último seguía bloqueando más y más espadas que venían hacia él, mientras que su contrincante iba lanzando más espadas y volviendo a lanzar las que desviaba el unicornio.

Al darse cuenta de que cada vez más y más espadas eran lanzadas contra él, White Shield uso su magia para crear una onda expansiva que destruyo todas las espadas de energía de su contrincante. Blake rápidamente volvió a aparecer un par de espadas de energía y bloqueo un fuerte ataque que el unicornio trato de darle de frente. El semental robot no se detuvo allí, y comenzó a lanzar fuertes golpes sin parar contra su rival. Mientras que este le costaba mucho bloquear dichos ataques, debido a lo poderosos que eran estos.

Acto seguido, el alicornio volvió a hacer brillar su cuerno y le disparo a su contrincante un rayo láser mágico que le dio de lleno. White Shield aguanto el ataque y rápidamente volvió a contraatacar, pero esta vez, usando sus látigos laser. Blake no alcanzo a protegerse y recibió dos poderosos ataques del unicornio, seguido de otros cuatro ataques más. El alicornio alcanzo a recuperarse rápido de ambos ataques, y se protegió con un escudo mágico para no recibir más ataques. Lo siguiente que hizo Blake, fue cargar con mucha magia su escudo, para luego expandirlo con fuerza, empujando sin parar al semental robot y haciéndolo chocar fuertemente contra un muro de la pirámide y haciéndolo entrar en la misma por la fuerza del golpe.

White Shield se levantó adolorido del suelo, luego de recibir aquel fuerte ataque, notando rápidamente que estaba dentro de una espaciosa sala en la pirámide. En dicha sala había un agujero bastante grande a un lado del techo, el cual era el agujero que había hecho Blake con el láser arcoíris que había usado antes.

En ese momento, el mismo Blake apareció por dicho agujero y miro con una sonrisa al semental.

Blake – Es momento de acabar con esto – Dijo el alicornio mientras cargaba su cuerno con magia.

Nuevamente, 6 destellos de colores aparecieron alrededor del alicornio. Dichos destellos lanzaron 6 láseres de sus respectivos colores hacia el cuerno de Blake, y empezaron a girar alrededor de este a gran velocidad. Al ver esto White Shield rápidamente se puso de pie y se cubrió con un escudo mágico usando toda la magia que tenía. Finalmente, el alicornio disparo un láser arcoíris de gran magnitud contra el semental robot.

El láser mágico de Blake impacto con gran potencia contra el escudo mágico del unicornio. White Shield trataba de resistir aquel potente ataque, haciendo usando toda su fuerza mágica para mantener su escudo y aguantar aquel ataque, pero poco a poco el láser mágico fue agrietando su escudo. El unicornio trataba de aguantar todo lo posible, mientras el alicornio aumentaba más y más la potencia de su láser para destruir el escudo de su contrincante. Finalmente luego de varios segundos, el escudo de White Shield no pudo resistir por más tiempo y termino por romperse en pedazos.

El poderoso láser mágico del alicornio le dio de lleno a White Shield. Este trato de aguantar aquel ataque, pero luego de unos segundos, el cuerpo entero del unicornio fue completamente consumido por el láser de Blake.

 **Blake ha acabado con White Shield usando un láser armónico.**

Luego de que el ataque de Blake se detuviera, lo único que quedaba de White Shield era una masa de pixeles que salió disparada hacia el cielo, saliendo por el agujero en la pirámide. Blake luego de hacer el anterior ataque, cayó al suelo dentro de la pirámide, estando sumamente agotado.

Blake – Eso fue difícil – Dijo el semental sin apenas poder moverse, ya que había usado la mayor parte de sus energías en su último ataque.

.

.

.

.

.

En la Ciudad Abandonada, Moonlight Orchid estaba enfrentándose a Darkwing en el subterráneo de dicha ciudad. Ambas yeguas estaban teniendo un intenso combate en las vías de un tren. La unicornio le lanzaba cristales de hielo afilados a la alicornio sin parar, mientras que esta última contraatacaba con dagas de energía oscura. Ambas yeguas estaban muy centradas en su combate, tratando de cualquier forma de herir a su respectiva contrincante.

Darkwing salto en una de las paredes y embistió a la unicornio con fuerza. Luego, hizo aparecer con su magia varias dagas de sombras que posteriormente disparo con su contrincante. Moonlight se cubrió con un muro de escarcha que detuvo las dagas de sombras. Darkwing rápidamente le disparo un rayo mágico a la unicornio, consiguiendo destruir el muro de escarcha de esta con una explosión y haciéndole algo de daño a su contrincante por dicha explosión.

Moonlight se levantó del suelo luego de la explosión y miro con una sonrisa a su contrincante.

Moonlight – Eres muy buena en esto, pero aún no he mostrado todo lo que puedo hacer – Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa algo confiada, a la vez que hacia aparecer una gran cantidad de picos de hielo a su alrededor y disparándolas contra la alicornio sombría.

Darkwing rápidamente se protegió con un escudo mágico para evitar que aquella gran cantidad de picos mágicos la hirieran. La unicornio no se detuvo allí y lanzo un rayo mágico contra el suelo, haciendo que una corriente de energía helada fuera por dicho suelo hacia donde estaba la alicornio sombría. Esta alcanzo a alzar el vuelo antes de que unos pinchos salieron del suelo y la atravesaran por completo.

Estando en el aire, Darkwing le disparo una rayo de sombras a la unicornio, el cual le dio de lleno, atrapando a la susodicha en unas garras de sombras. Moonlight forcejeaba para liberarse de las garras de sombras, pero estas eran bastante resistentes. La alicornio sombría creo una esfera de sombreas en su cuerno, y acto seguido la lanzo contra la unicornio, dándole de lleno y lanzándola contra una pared.

Moonlight se levantó del suelo algo adolorida, y miro con seriedad a Darkwing. La unicornio entonces cargo su cuerno con magia y disparo varios rayos mágicos hacia todos lados. En ese momento, una gran cantidad de picos de hielo empezaron a salir de las paredes. Dichos picos trataban de atravesar a la alicornio sombría de cualquier forma. La susodicha hizo brillar rápidamente su cuerno, desapareciendo al instante.

La unicornio miro a su alrededor, buscando a su contrincante con la mirada. Darkwing por su parte, se encontraba oculta en las sombras y observando detenidamente a la unicornio. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, la alicornio sombría salió sorpresivamente de detrás de su contrincante. Moonlight apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Darkwing estando en el aire grito.

Darkwing – ¡Bankai! – Grito la alicornio sombría.

En ese momento, el compañero de Darkwing, Dark Cloud, apareció por sorpresa y se acercó a gran velocidad hacia su compañera. Tanto el fénix como la yegua brillaron con fuerza por un momento, y al desaparecer dicho brillo, la susodicha ahora portaba una armadura de energía y sentía como su poder había aumentando. Moonlight trato de cubrirse con un escudo mágico, pero la alicornio sombría le hizo un profundo corte con una de sus Hunter Fang's, un par de dagas que usaba como armas.

Aquel ataque hizo que la unicornio soltara un grito de dolor y retrocediera. Darkwing no se detuvo allí, y empezo a darle un fuerte combo a su contrincante con sus armas, haciéndole varios cortes en todo su cuerpo, para luego darle una patada doble que la lanzo varios metros. Moonlight se levantó algo adolorida y con una mirada de mucha seriedad, le disparo a su contrincante un potente láser mágico que Darkwing bloqueo con un escudo mágico. Ambas participantes estuvieron así por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que inevitablemente la unicornio no pudo mantener su rayo mágico por más tiempo y acabo bastante agotada por lo mismo.

Darkwing no desaprovecho la oportunidad y rápidamente se preparó para acabar con la unicornio, cargando de mucha magia su cuerno y disparándole un potente láser mágico a la susodicha. Moonlight trato de esquivar el disparo saltando hacia un lado, pero el láser mágico le atravesó parte del cuello, haciéndole una gran herida que sangraba sin parar.

Moonlight cayó al suelo sumamente herida, mientras su sangre empezaba a cubrir el suelo. Darkwing se acercó a ella y la miro con seriedad, mientras que la unicornio al verla a ella, soltó una risa con dificultad.

Moonlight – No esperaba… Que consiguieras ganarme, pero… bueno, espero que consigas ganar – Dijo la unicornio con dificultad, pero sin dejar de sonreír, a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a convertirse completamente en pixeles.

 **Darkwing ha eliminado a Moonlight Orchid con un láser mágico.**

Luego de que la unicornio se convirtiera totalmente en pixeles y desapareciera, Darkwing soltó un suspiro y miro a su alrededor, empezando a caminar para tratar de salir de aquel subterráneo.

.

.

.

.

.

En la Montaña Helada, Eye Fox estaba enfrentándose contra Lis Darkneus en un lago congelado de los muchos que había en la zona. La yegua le lanzaba una gran cantidad de flechas de todo tipo a su contrincante. Mientras que está usando un arco elemental eléctrico, le disparaba rápidas y precisas flechas eléctricas a la unicornio. Todo esto mientras ambas chicas patinaban casi sin control sobre el lago congelado.

Eye Fox patinaba por el lago helado con relativa facilidad, debido a que usaba su magia para mantenerse equilibrada y poder dispararle flechas a su contrincante mientras patinaba. Lis por su parte lo tenía más difícil, ya que no podía esquivar y atacar a la vez como hacia su contrincante, quedando bastante vulnerable cuando intentaba atacar. La unicornio no tardó en darse cuenta de esto, y aprovecho el momento en que Lis le disparo una flecha eléctrica, para esquivar dicha flecha deslizándose hacia un lado y acto seguido dispararle una flecha explosiva a la susodicha, lanzándola lejos y dejando un agujero en el hielo por la explosión.

Lis se levantó del suelo como pudo, ya que aquella explosión la hirió bastante. Eye Fox se deslizo hacia donde estaba su contrincante, mientras que esta la miro fijamente.

Lis – No creas que ya estoy acabada – Dijo la chica con emoción, creando ahora un par de espada de fuego.

Eye Fox simplemente sonrió y le disparo otra flecha explosiva a su contrincante, esta se movió hacia un lado para esquivarlo, aunque casi se resbala por lo mismo. Lis empezo a correr contra la yegua, aunque algo lento ya que trataba de no caerse. La unicornio entonces, le disparo varias flechas de fuego a su contrincante, solo que lo hizo al suelo frente a esta. La guerrera elemental tuvo que retroceder para no caer en por el agujero que se había formado frente a ella, y luego hizo aparecer nuevamente su arco eléctrico para dispararle a su contrincante, sabiendo que no era buena idea acercarse a esta.

La unicornio contraataco de la misma manera, lanzándole varias flechas de fuego a su contrincante, logrando darle una a esta y esquivando rápidamente las flechas eléctricas que venían hacia ella. Lis resistió el impacto de la flecha de fuego y contraataco poniendo varias flechas eléctricas en su arco y disparándolas al mismo tiempo. Eye Fox contrarresto dichas flechas con una flecha explosiva, creando una nube de humo entra ambas competidoras.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo luego de esta explosión, en el cual ambas competidoras cargaron sus arcos y dispararon hacia la nube de humo casi al mismo tiempo. Varias flechas eléctricas y flechas de fuego entraron en la nube de humo salieron por el lado contrario, yendo hacia su respectiva rival. Eye Fox se lanzó al suelo para esquivar las flechas eléctricas, al igual que Lis, ambas esquivando las flechas que venían hacia ellas. Luego de unos segundos, la nube de humo se desvaneció y ambas chicas volvieron a levantarse para seguir combatiendo.

Lis cargo más flechas en su arco, solo que esta vez eran flechas de fuego. La guerrera elemental disparo dichas flechas a los pies de la unicornio, obligando a esta a retroceder para no caer al agua helada. Eye Fox al ver que su contrincante estaba replicando su estrategia, decidió cambiar a una estrategia mejor.

La yegua saco su otra arma, su francotirador Predator y le disparo a su contrincante a una gran velocidad. Lis no tuvo tiempo alguno para esquivar el disparo, el cual le dio en su antebrazo izquierdo, atravesándola por completo y dejándole el brazo casi completamente destrozado. La guerrera elemental soltó un fuerte grito de dolor al perder su brazo casi por completo, cayendo al suelo mientras lo que quedaba de su brazo sangraba sin parar. Eye Fox al ver que su contrincante estaba vulnerable, le apunto directamente a esta y apretó el gatillo de su francotirador, dejándolo presionado unos segundos.

La guerrera elemental pudo ver como el arma de su contrincante se cargaba de energía, sabiendo que era lo que la yegua tenía pensado hacer. Lis rápidamente levanto su otro brazo y lo cargo de toda la energía elemental que pudo, disparándole a Eye Fox un potente rayo elemental de gran potencia. La unicornio al ver el ataque de su contrincante, soltó el gatillo de su arma, disparando un potente disparo de luz. Dicho disparo de luz atravesó por completo el ataque elemental de su rival, y siguió recto hasta darle completamente a la susodicha.

Hubo un silencio total por unos segundos hasta que del cuerpo de luz empezaron a salir destellos de luz, y unos segundos después, el cuerpo de la Lis exploto por completo.

 **Eye Fox ha acabado con Lis Darkneus con un disparo de luz.**

La yegua unicornio soltó un suspiro mientras guardaba su arma, viendo como una gran cantidad de pixeles salían disparados hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Fox – No es que me guste mucho hacer esto, pero si no queda de otra – Dijo la unicornio mientras se retiraba de allí lentamente.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Volcán Ardiente, Araam estaba enfrentándose a Sharrok. Ambos competidores estaban en un campo del que salían constantemente chorros de lava. El minotauro le disparaba a la cebra con su gatling personal, mientras que la susodicha esquivaba los disparos como podía saltando hacia los lados, aunque el minotauro también tenía que moverse hacia los lados para esquivar los chorros de lava que salían del suelo.

Entonces, luego de un par de minutos esquivando balas, el minotauro termino por quedarse sin balas y tuvo que tirar su arma. Sharrok aprovecho esto para usando uno de sus hechizos oscuros. Araam no llego a notar esto, solamente pudo escuchar a la cebra decir unas sombrías palabras en un idioma que no entendía, para luego apuntarle a él con su casco.

Araam – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso me tienes miedo? – Dijo el minotauro con una sonrisa, viendo como aun la cebra le señalaba con su casco.

En ese momento, Araam vio como del suelo empezaron a salir arañas rojas parecidas a tarántulas. Dichas arañas empezaran a escalar por el cuerpo del minotauro y comenzaron a morderlo. El minotauro grito de dolor al sentir todas aquellas mordidas en su cuerno. Antes de que las arañas continuaran mordiéndolo, Araam dio un salto en el aire con mucha fuerza. Las arañas no pudieron resistir toda esta fuerza y cayeron del cuerpo del susodicho.

Cuando Araam volvió al suelo, las arañas nuevamente trataron de volver a escalar el cuerpo del minotauro, pero este comenzó a pisarlas rápidamente, logrando acabar con la mayoría. Mientras el minotauro hacia esto, Sharrok le disparo un dardo al susodicho, dándole directamente en el cuello. Araam apenas noto esto, ya que el dardo fue apenas un piquete en su cuello, y estaba demasiado concentrado en matar a las arañas como para darse cuenta.

Luego de unos segundos, finalmente el minotauro consiguió acabar con todas las arañas. El dardo que su contrincante le había disparado se cayó luego de unos segundos, sin que siquiera el minotauro se diera cuenta de que aquel dardo se había clavado en su cuello.

Araam – Bien, cebra, ahora sí que pienso vengarme por lo de esas arañas – Dijo el minotauro con algo de furia en su voz.

En ese momento, Araam saco un par de escopetas dobles doradas y le apunto a la cebra con estar. La susodicho no se intimido con esto, y se quedó quieta en el mismo sitio en el que estaba. Al ver que la cebra no se pensaba mover, el minotauro solo sonrió.

Araam – Bien, si no te quieres mover, te voy a dejar hecha queso – Dijo el minotauro con algo de malicia.

El minotauro se preparó para dispararle a la cebra con sus dos escopetas, pero antes de poder apretar ambos gatillos, Araam sintió como si todo su cuerpo se tensara por completo. Todos los músculos del minotauro se tensaron de manera exagerada y este sentía como si no pudiera moverse en absoluto.

Araam – ¿Qué me… esta… pasan…? – Pregunto el minotauro con dificultad, pero de un momento a otro no pudo continuar hablando.

Sharrok – Déjame explicarte lo que te está pasando, minotauro – Dijo la cebra con un tono sombrío y algo tenebroso que llegaba a asustar – Lo que hice fue inyectar mediante un dardo, un potente veneno en tu cuerpo. Este veneno está hecho para esparcirse rápidamente por todo el torrente sanguíneo hasta llegar a los músculos del cuerpo del infectado – Explico la cebra aun sin dejar su mismo tono sombrío – Una vez que llega a los músculos, el veneno no tarda en hacer efecto, tensando los músculos del infectado contra su voluntad con tanta fuerza que hace que no pueda moverse de ninguna manera por cuenta propia –

Araam simplemente podía mirar a la cebra y escuchar lo que esta decía, ya que como esta misma había dicho, la mayoría de los músculos de su cuerpo estaban totalmente tensados, impidiéndole moverse e incluso impidiéndole hablar.

Sharrok – Pero aquí llega la mejor parte. El veneno no solo hace eso. Luego de tensar por completo la mayoría de los músculos del cuerpo del infectado, el veneno empieza a recorrer todo el interior del cuerpo de este. Empezando lentamente a deteriorar los pulmones – Luego de decir esto, Araam empezo a sentir que le costaba respirar – Destruyéndolos poco a poco, pero sin llegar a destruirlos por completo, dejándolos lo suficientemente bien como para que el infectado siga viviendo. Luego empieza a hacer exactamente lo mismo con el corazón y el cerebro del infectado, destruyéndolos lentamente, pero no lo suficientemente como para matar al infectado –

El minotauro sentía un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo que a cada segundo iba aumentando más y más. Araam trataba de gritar de dolor por esto, pero lo único que salía de su garganta era un débil quejido de agonía pura. Era imposible ver la cara de Sharrok debido a la máscara que esta traía, pero incluso con dicha mascara era bastante evidente que la cebra estaba sonriendo al notar la agonía que sufría su contrincante.

Sharrok – Mi veneno esta creado para destruir lentamente todo el cuerpo del usuario, dejando vivos los órganos vitales de este para que sufra una horrible agonía por días y hasta semanas hasta que finalmente el veneno destruya sus órganos vitales. Pero, lamentablemente aquí no tengo días o semanas para verte agonizar de dolor, así que acelerare un poco tu muerte – Dijo la cebra sacando una de sus cuchillos para rituales.

La cebra tomo una de las manos del minotauro, sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Entonces, Sharrok empezo a decir unas palabras extrañas en un idioma desconocido para segundos después clavar su cuchillo en la palma del minotauro. En ese momento, los ojos de este se pusieron completamente blancos y acto seguido el Araam cayó al suelo completamente muerto.

 **Sharrok ha matado a Araam instantáneamente.**

El cuerpo del minotauro no tardo en convertirse totalmente en pixeles y salir disparado hacia el cielo. Unos segundos después, la cebra soltó una risa y empezo a caminar lejos de allí.

Sharrok – Un primer combate y muy fácil – Dijo la cebra con algo de felicidad entre su tono sombrío.

.

.

.

.

.

Laugh Madness se enfrentaba a Black Wing en el Bosque Salvaje. Las dos competidores estaban al frente de un templo que había en el bosque. En esos momentos, era la unicornio quien tenía la ventaja, ya que debido al entorno, la bat pony no podía maniobrar bien y su contrincante podía usar los árboles para moverse mucho mejor.

Sobre el bosque se encontraba el barco volador de Scrittore Passione y Nahuel836. Ambos sementales se encontraban en un helipuerto que había en el barco, mirando el combate que tenían las dos competidoras en el bosque gracias a una tele voladora que estaba detrás de ellos.

Scrittore – Hola de nuevo, espectadores, ahora mismo estamos observando el combate que están teniendo Laugh Madness de las Viudas Negras y Black Wing de la Patrulla Harmony – Dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa, mirando a la cámara voladora que también los seguía a todos lados.

Nahuel836 – Y por lo que podemos ver, es Laugh Madness quien tiene la ventaja, debido a que su contrincante no puede usar su velocidad dentro del bosque – Dijo seriamente el pegaso, observando que efectivamente lo que decía era cierto.

Entonces, Laugh ataco con uno de sus tentáculos a su contrincante. Esta esquivo dicho ataque como pudo, pero no pudo esquivar el otro ataque que le lanzo la unicornio, el cual la mando contra un árbol. Black Wing se levando lo más rápido que pudo y se lanzó rápidamente contra la unicornio, embistiendo fuertemente a esta antes de que pudiera protegerse. La unicornio fue lanzada contra una de las paredes del templo, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, su contrincante voló rápidamente hacia ella y empezo a darle una gran cantidad de golpes uno tras otro, hasta que luego de unos segundos, Laugh Madness la tomo con uno de sus tentáculos y la lanzo lejos de ella.

Laugh – Debo admitir que eres buena, Black Wing, no esperaba menos de ti – Dijo la unicornio riéndose mientras se movía con ayuda de sus tentáculos hasta donde había caído la bat pony.

Black – Pues vas a ver qué puedo hacer más que eso – Dijo la bat pony extendiendo sus alas y lanzándose contra la unicornio.

La susodicha se protegió con sus tentáculos para evitar la embestida que intento darle su contrincante. Laugh no se quedó quieta y le lanzo un rayo mágico a la bat pony, haciéndole un corte en su patada delantera derecha. Black Wing soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor por el corte en su pata, pero no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por eso, ya que tuvo que esquivar otro ataque de parte de la unicornio.

Black Wing empezo a volar alrededor de su contrincante para golpearla sin que pudiera esquivarla, pero debido al poco espacio que tenía para volar debido a los árboles, no podía ir muy rápido, por lo que Laugh no tuvo mucha dificultad para golpearla en el aire.

Scrittore – Sin dudas Black Wing lo tendrá muy difícil si quiere ganar este combate, el Bosque Salvaje sin dudas no fue la mejor opción para caer – Dijo el semental viendo que la bat pony estaba en mucha desventaja.

Antes de que la bat pony se levantar, Laugh la tomo con uno de sus tentáculos y empezo a azotarla contra el suelo repetidas veces, para luego golpearla contra varios árboles sin parar, haciéndole mucho daño a Black Wing. Luego de unos segundos, la unicornio lanzo a su contrincante contra el templo, haciéndola chocar con mucha fuerza.

Laugh – Acéptalo, querida, ahora mismo estas como un pájaro enjaulado, todos estos árboles evitan que puedas usar bien tu velocidad, y mientras no puedas volar bien, eres un blanco muy fácil para mí – Dijo la unicornio riendo de manera alocada a la vez que se acercaba a su contrincante.

Black Wing miro por un momento a su contrincante, mientras que esta hizo lo mismo. Unos segundos después, Black Wing extendió sus alas y aleteo con fuerza, generando una densa nube de polvo alrededor de ambas. Dicha nube de polvo evitaba que ninguna viera nada, y la bat pony aprovecho esto.

Cuando la nube de polvo de desvaneció, Laugh miro hacia todos lados, buscando con la mirada a su contrincante, pero esta había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Laugh – Maldita sea, debí acabar con ella cuando tuve oportunidad – Dijo la yegua con molestia, sabiendo perfectamente que su contrincante había escapado al estar en desventaja.

Mientras tanto, Black Wing se encontraba escondida entre las hojas de un árbol, bastante lejos de donde estaba antes. La yegua saco un botiquín que tenía guardado, tomando la jeringuilla que había dentro de dicho botiquín e inyectándosela (Luego de preguntarse qué era dicha jeringuilla y leer que era lo que hacía).

Black – Sera mejor que salga de este bosque, estoy en mucha desventaja estando aquí – Dijo la yegua empezando a moverse sigilosamente entre las hojas de los árboles, yendo hacia la Ciudad Abandonada, ya que podía ver los edificios de la misma a la distancia.

Desde el barco volador, los dos sementales podían ver en cámaras separadas a ambas competidoras.

Nahuel836 – Parece que Black Wing no tuvo más remedio que escapar del combate para no ser eliminada – Dijo seriamente el semental mirando la cámara de la bat pony.

Scrittore – Una buena estrategia de todas formas, era mejor retirarse que quedarse a perder la lucha, pero estoy seguro de que su contrincante no se conformara solo con eso – Dijo el alicornio viendo que Laugh se iba del templo a buscar a Black Wing.

.

.

.

.

.

Blue Fire luchaba en el Desierto Antiguo contra Shunk Kisaragi. Ambos estaban en lo que parecia ser una tormenta de arena. Ambos ponys terrestres tenían bastantes dificultades para poder ver en la tormenta, pero gracias a sus lentes infrarrojos que Shunk traía, este podía saber dónde estaba su contrincante.

El pony detective aprovecho que su contrincante no podía moverse bien para atacarlo, usando sus cartas afiladas para hacerle varios cortes a su contrincante. El susodicho soltó un leve gemido de dolor, buscando a su alrededor para ver donde estaba su Shunk, pero la tormenta de arena le impedía ver nada. Entonces, Shunk nuevamente se preparó para lanzarle a su contrincante más de sus cartas afiladas, pero antes de poder lanzar dichas cartas, Blue Fire logro escucharlo y rápidamente se hecho al suelo, evitando las cartas y viendo desde donde vinieron, logrando ver un poco a su contrincante entre la tormenta.

Shunk vio que su contrincante rápidamente empezo a correr contra él, pero antes de poder moverse, el susodicho lo embistió con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo y quitándole sus lentes infrarrojos. Al levantar la vista, el pony detective apenas podía ver entre la tormenta de arena. Blue Fire rápidamente ataco al otro semental con el cuchillo que traía, logrando hacerle algunos cortes en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Ya con bastantes cortes en su cuerpo, el pony terrestre saco su sombrilla especial y comenzó a atacar a su contrincante con la misma. Al principio pensó en abrirla para cubrirse de los ataques de este, pero luego de recordar que estaba en una tormenta de arena, esta no le pareció una buena idea. Blue Fire siguió atacando a su contrincante con su cuchillo, pero al ver que el susodicho estaba contraatacando con su sombrilla, decidió cambiar de estrategia.

En ese momento, de la espalda de Blue Fire aparecieron lo que parecían ser unas alas hechas de fuego. Aquello genero una pequeña onda de aire que detuvo por unos momentos la tormenta de arena. Shunk quedo impresionado al ver esto, pero rápidamente se recuperó y se preparó para cualquier cosa que su contrincante pudiera hacer.

Blue Fire – Veamos que puedes hacer contra esto – Dijo el semental con seriedad para acto seguido atacar a su contrincante.

De las alas de fuego del semental surgieron un par de bolas de fuego que fueron contra Shunk. Este uso su mochila cohete para impulsarse hacia arriba y esquivar ambas bolas de fuego, para acto seguido lanzarle varias cartas afiladas a su contrincante, las cuales este esquivo saltando hacia atrás. Blue Fire volvió a dispararle varias bolas de fuego al pony detective, este se movió hacia un lado con su mochila cohete, pero su contrincante se esperó esto, y en lugar de dispararle las esferas de fuego directamente, las disparo justo hacia sus dos lados, logrando darle una bola de fuego y tirándolo al suelo.

Shunk cayó al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente por la caída. Antes de que su contrincante pudiera seguir atacando, Shunk saco de su baraja una carta de ases junto con un as de rubí. La carta de ases se transformó en un florete que el pony terrestre sujeto con su boca, para luego lanzarle el as de rubí a su contrincante. Dicho as choco contra el susodicho, y el mismo fue encerrado en una prisión con forma de rombo, dejando al pony terrestre totalmente paralizado.

Acto seguido, el pony detective fue contra Blue Fire y empezo a atacarlo a gran velocidad con su florete, dándole varias estocadas y haciéndole bastante daño. Luego de que Shunk terminara de atacar, la prisión en la que Blue Fire se encontraba se desvaneció, y el mismo cayó al suelo sumamente herido. El pony terrestre trato de levantarse del suelo, logrando mantenerse de pie por unos segundos, pero cayendo al suelo nuevamente luego de esto, completamente derrotado.

 **Shunk Kisaragi acabo con Blue Fire a espadazos.**

El cuerpo del semental comenzó a convertirse en pixeles levemente y hasta que finalmente se convirtió totalmente en pixeles, y estos desaparecieron en la distancia. Shunk por su parte, luego de terminar con su contrincante, se retiró de allí lentamente, guardando sus cosas y recuperando sus lentes infrarrojos que estaban tirados por allí.

.

.

.

.

.

En la Ciudad Abandonada, Camaleón luchaba contra Sorrow Sniper en los tejados de unos edificios. El changeling, estando disfrazado de pájaro, volaba de un lado a otro esquivando los constantes disparos de la yegua, la cual mientras disparaba sin parar a su contrincante con su rifle, se encontraba llorando a mares sin ninguna razón aparente.

Sorrow – Ya para de moverte *Sniff*, no puedo darte si te mueves tanto – Dijo la yegua sin dejar de llorar mientras seguía disparándole a su contrincante.

Camaleón – Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de terminar con una bala en el cráneo – Dijo el changeling esquivando otra ráfaga de disparos de la yegua.

Acto seguido, Camaleón se disfrazó de helicóptero de guerra y le empezo a disparar misiles a su contrincante. La pony terrestre empezo a saltar de un lado a otro con gran destreza, logrando esquivar con éxito todos los misiles de su contrincante, para luego volver a dispararle a su contrincante, dándole un balazo directo. Camaleón se quitó su disfraz y volvió al suelo, teniendo una herida de bala en uno de sus costados. Sorrow Sniper no se quedó quieta y siguió disparándole al changeling robot, obligando a este disfrazarse de constructor y a construir un muro para cubrirse.

La yegua rápidamente fue hacia el muro y usando su gran agilidad lo salto con facilidad. Del otro lado, Camaleón la estaba esperando con una trampa de salto. Segundos después, la pony terrestre se encontraba volando por el aire luego de salir disparada por la trampa de salto. Estando en el aire, Sorrow se reincorporo y sujeto su rifle, cambiando rápidamente al modo francotirador de este y le disparo a Camaleón. Este no se esperó aquella bala, que por suerte impacto a unos pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

El changeling robot vio cómo su contrincante cayó sobre otro tejado de un edificio que estaba a varias calles de distancia de donde estaba él. Sorrow Sniper aprovecho aquella distancia para empezar a dispararle con su rifle en modo francotirador a su contrincante, aprovechando también que desde allí Camaleón no podía atacarla. Entonces, Camaleón se disfrazó de Ninja (Referencia salvaje apareció) y empezo a construir con gran maestría, yendo directamente hacia su contrincante.

Sorrow Sniper volvió a cambiar su rifle a modo de asalto y empezo a dispararle sin parar al changeling robot, este construía muros a una velocidad pasmosa, evitando recibir nada de daño de la yegua. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Camaleón saco de quien sabe dónde una Scar Dorada y comenzó a dispararle con gran habilidad a la pony terrestre, logrando darle varios disparos seguidos. La yegua rápidamente se cubrió detrás de una pared que había allí, logrando evitar que el changeling le diera más disparos. Camaleón entonces salto hacia donde estaba la yegua, sorprendió a esta bastante.

Ahí fue cuando ambos competidores empezaron a dispararse mutuamente, recibiendo bastantes disparos del otro. Ambos rápidamente retrocedieron para evitar recibir más daño. Camaleón pico el suelo del tejado con un extraño pico que parecia tener una katana clavada… Cayendo dentro de una habitación. Mientras que Sorrow Sniper se ocultó detrás de un muro que había allí cerca. El changeling robot se tomó un escudo, mientras que la yegua se inyecto un botiquín, para luego rápidamente ir hacia donde estaba su contrincante y sorprenderlo disparándole una rápida ráfaga de balas.

Camaleón rápidamente se disfrazó de mosca y salió volando de allí para escapar, logrando alejarse de la yegua, pero esta no tardo en seguirlo, empezando una persecución por el edificio. La yegua no para de dispararle a su contrincante mientras los perseguía, mientras que este se transformaba en cualquier cosa para que su contrincante no la atrapara.

Sorrow – Ya deja de escapar… *Sniff* Por favor, déjame matarte – Dijo la yegua con mucha tristeza y sin dejar de llorar, mientras le disparaba a su contrincante.

Camaleón – ¡Pues deja tú de dispararme, loca! – Exclamo en respuesta el changeling, que ya estaba comenzando a asustarle bastante la forma en la que la yegua lloraba y trataba de matarlo al mismo tiempo.

Sorrow – No lo entiendes, ¡Tengo que hacerlo! – Dijo la yegua de la misma forma que antes.

Apartando a un lado los extraños delirios de la yegua, la persecución entre ambos competidores duro un rato, hasta que los dos llegaron a la parte baja del edificio. Estando allí, Camaleón se disfrazó de vaquero y le apunto a su contrincante con un par de revólveres.

Camaleón – Bien, es hora de tener el duelo final – Dijo el changeling robot con acento vaquero.

Sin importarle mucho lo que hacía su contrincante, la pony terrestre le disparo al susodicho una larga ráfaga de balas. Camaleón se disfrazó de hormiga voladora para tratar de esquivar las balas, pero las mismas eras demasiadas y una logro darle de lleno, tirándolo al suelo.

Sorrow Sniper se acercó a su contrincante que estaba tirado en el suelo, aun con su traje de hormiga, solo que sin las alas. La yegua miro por un momento al changeling disfrazado sin dejar de llorar, para luego levantar su casco.

Sorrow – Lo siento – Dijo entre lágrimas la yegua, antes de aplastar con una fuerza descomunal a su contrincante, logrando agrietar el suelo por toda la fuerza que había usado.

 **Sorrow Sniper ha aplastado (Literalmente) a Camaleón.**

Una gran cantidad de pixeles salió de debajo del casco de la yegua. Y dichos pixeles salió disparados hacia el cielo, atravesando todo el edificio en el proceso. Luego de esto, la yegua se retiró de allí sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento.

.

.

.

.

.

Zephyr seguía tratando de evitar que la maquina gigante obtuviera el cubo. El chico peliblanco seguía en su intensa lucha por evitar que la maquina gigante obtuviera el cubo e hiciera quien sabe qué. Luego de estar varios segundos más luchando por el cubo, el peliblanco se cansó de aquello.

Zephyr – Bien, desgraciada máquina, si tanto quieres este cubo, te lo voy a dar, y me voy a asegurar de clavártelo en toda la cabeza – Dijo de forma perversa y maliciosa el chico.

Entonces, el peliblanco empezó a cargar una cantidad inmensa de energía blanca y negra en sus manos, hasta el punto de que dicha energía distorsionaba la realidad a su alrededor, creando distintas formas y figuras extrañas alrededor de las manos de Zephyr. Segundos después, el chico peliblanco disparo una potente onda de energía hacia el cubo. Dicha onda de energía rompía el mismísimo espacio a su paso, agrietándolo y deformándolo de manera antinatural, hasta impactar de lleno con el cubo. Dicho cubo salió disparado hacia la maquina gigante como si fuera una bala, impacto con contra la cabeza de la susodicha máquina, causando un fuerte ruido que pudo escucharse en toda la isla.

El impacto del cubo había destruido gran parte de la cabeza de la maquina gigante, aunque el cubo no había salido ileso tampoco, ya que tenía una gran cantidad de grieta en todos lados. Esta misma empezó a moverse hacia atrás de manera torpe y lenta, perdiendo el equilibrio en pocos segundos y cayendo dentro del volcán junto con el cubo. Tanto la maquina gigante como el cubo se hundieron completamente en la lava del volcán.

Al ver esto, el chico peliblanco soltó una risa presumida mientras se retiraba de allí.

Zephyr – Bien, un problema resuelto, ahora solo quedaría ver qué hacer con Thanos y los Cascaras – Dijo el chico volando hacia la Ciudad Abandonada.

Mientras, dentro del volcán, la lava del mismo empezó a burbujear levemente y comenzó a tornarse de un color morado oscuro. Unos segundos después, la cabeza reconstruida de la maquina gigante salió de la lava, solo que ahora dicha maquina tenía un aura color purpura brillante rodeando su cuerpo.

Continuara…

 **Bien, aquí en este capítulo realmente habría 15 combates y es debido a que quedaban 5 combates solamente, y como no quería hacer que el siguiente capítulo tuviera solamente 5 combates, he decido poner dichos combates en este capítulo (He tomado en cuenta también el combate de Zephyr contra la maquina gigante, solamente para que quedara en 15 combates y no en 14, no era necesario en absoluto, pero quería que quedara así XD), para así finalizar con lo que sería la primera saga del fanfic (Por decirlo de alguna manera) de "Luchando por la Gloria". La siguiente "saga" tengo planeado que sean al 5 combates por capitulo, siendo combates más largos y detallados que los anteriores. Aun no tengo pensado como se llamara la siguiente, y pueden dejar sugerencias en un reviews si quieren.**

 **Y bueno, sin nada más que añadir…**

 **Adiós :)**


	10. La Tormenta 1º Parte

**Capítulo 6:**

 **La Tormenta 1º Parte**

La tormenta se acercaba a la isla, empezando a cubrir los bordes de la misma lentamente. Los participantes podían ver como una especie de barrera azul aparecía alrededor de la isla, la cual mantenía la tormenta fuera de sus límites. Pero la mayoría de los participantes que quedaban no tenían tiempo para centrarse en esto, ya que o tenían que combatir, o debían buscar otros participantes. No estaba de más mencionar que ya era de noche para este punto, aunque algunos les extrañaba bastante lo antes mencionado, porque hace apenas unos pocos minutos era medio día.

Zephyr por su parte, se encontraba en el Lobby en ese momento, estando con los participantes que ya fueron eliminados. Estando parado en frente de las gradas, a varios metros de las mismas.

Zephyr – Bueno, amigos y no tan amigos, espero que no todos estén molestos por haber perdido este torneo – Decía el chico peliblanco con una sonrisa, mirando a todos los participantes eliminados – Vean esta derrota como una enseñanza, para que empiecen a mejorar sus habilidades y técnicas de combate – Dijo mientras tosía de manera muy falsa.

La mayoría de estos miraban tranquilamente al chico peliblanco, otros lo miraban con algo de molestia, y algunos con odio. Todos los que lo miraban con odio, eran los participantes que estaban encadenados a las gradas, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse.

Zephyr – Les recomiendo a los que están encadenados que dejen de intentar liberarse. Intentarlo solo hará que se aprieten más las cadenas, e intentar romperlas es inútil. Esas cadenas están protegidas por una fuerza tan poderosa que ninguno de ustedes puede vencerla, ni la magia ni la fuerza bruta pueden hacer nada contra ellas – Dijo el chico tranquilamente con una sonrisa, teniendo ambas manos en su espalda.

Los que estaban encadenados le lanzaron miradas fulminantes al chico como amenaza para que los liberara, pero dichas miradas no intimidaron en lo más mínimo al susodicho. Otros participantes escucharon esto con atención, surgiendo en ellos la curiosidad por saber que era aquello que hacía que las cadenas fueran irrompibles.

Frederick – Y ¿Qué exactamente es esa fuerza que hace que las cadenas no se rompan? – Pregunto con curiosidad el zorro de siete colas.

Zephyr – El poder de la trama, pequeño zorro, eso es algo que ninguno de ustedes puede evitar de ninguna forma – Dijo como si nada el peliblanco, dejando a todos confundidos.

Por otra parte, había algunos participantes que tenían su atención puesta en otras cosas, algunos simplemente veían las transmisiones de los comentaristas, otros… bueno, andaban en lo suyo.

Moonlight – ¡Aléjate de mí, semental pervertido! – Exclamo la unicornio con molestia, dándole una fuerte patada a nada menos que Vulcan.

Aquella patada hizo que el semental cayera a varios metros de distancia, aunque el mismo no sufrió realmente ningún daño gracias a su resistencia física y a la resistencia de su armadura.

Vulcan – Cálmate, nena, solamente quería ver que tan firmes eran tus flancos – Dijo el semental robot soltando una pequeña risa pervertida, diciendo casi de forma explícita lo que había hecho para provocar que recibiera aquel golpe.

Aquel comentario solamente hizo enfadar aún más a la unicornio, la cual le lanzo a Vulcan una ventisca mágica que lo saco volando de allí. Todos miraron esto con algo sorpresa, aunque algunos otros ya esperaban que eso pasara. Aunque Moonlight se sorprendió cuando unas cadenas salieron de las gradas y atraparon sus cuatro patas, dejándolas casi unidas a aquellas gradas.

White Shield – No me sorprende eso la verdad, tratándose de Vulcan es extraño que no pasara antes – Dijo el unicornio robot como si ya supiera de antemano que aquello iba a pasar, sin darse cuenta de lo que le había pasado a la unicornio.

Aunque el semental no era el único pervertido que estaba allí en ese momento, y esa otra mente pervertida no desaprovecho la oportunidad para sacar a relucir aquella característica de su personalidad en el primer momento que pudo…

Moonlight – ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! – Grito la yegua con una expresión de sorpresa y un sonrojo en su rostro.

Y esto último era debido a que nada menos que Spacial se había lanzado sobre la unicornio, quedando sobre la susodicho en una posición que era… Claramente comprometedora.

Spacial – Tranquila, amiga, te aseguro que lo que vamos a hacer te gustara – Dijo la alicornio mirando a Moonlight de forma seductora.

Allí fue cuando la unicornio trato de liberarse rápidamente, pero las cadenas le impedían hacer esto, y al tratar de usar magia, no fue capaz de ninguna manera, quedando confundida por esto.

Moonlight – ¿Por qué no puedo usar mi magia? – Pregunto la yegua tratando de usar su magia para alejar a Spacial de ella.

Zephyr – Las cadenas bloquean por completo cualquier tipo de poder que tenga el usuario, sea cual sea, por lo que ya habrás deducido que no podrás hacer nada – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa el chico peliblanco, a la vez que se retiraba de allí caminando.

Moonlight Orchid empezó a gritarle al chico peliblanco, exigiéndole a este que la liberara, pero el susodicho no le presto ni la más mínima atención, mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba. Los otros participantes descalificados tuvieron que ir a sujetar a Spacial, para que no le hiciera nada extraño a la unicornio, aunque ya para ese momento está ultima ya estaba totalmente roja por la vergüenza.

Por otro lado, Vulcan escuchó atentamente todo lo que habían dicho en aquella conversación, y ciertas cosas de la misma hicieron que una sonrisa malvada y pervertida se dibujara en el rostro del pony terrestre robot.

.

.

 **5:12 minutos para que se cierre el círculo**

.

.

Aziz Seagan iba por la Ciudad Abandonada, caminando por los largos pasillos de un edificio que estaba parcialmente destruido por algún combate que había sucedo cerca de allí. El alienígena iba con bastante cuidado por aquel edificio, asomándose cuidadosamente por las ventanas, buscando algún participante que pudiera estar afuera del edificio o en alguna parte más alejada. El alíen iba caminando en silencio, dando cuidadosos pasos para que la madera de la que estaba hecho el suelo no hiciera ningún ruido.

Blue Sky exploraba justo el mismo edificio que el otro participante. El semental también iba con cuidado para que nadie lo viera ni escuchara, tomando las armas que se iba encontrando y guardándolas. Realmente no necesitaba ninguna arma, pero las recogía para que otro concursante no lo hiciera en su lugar. En ningún momento el unicornio androide se llegó a dar cuenta de la presencia de Aziz en el edificio, mientras que el susodicho tampoco se había percatado de la presencia de Sky en el edificio. Ambas ignorando por completo que había un participante más cerca de lo que pensaban.

Ciertamente aquello resultaba bastante ridículo, y sobretodo bastante absurdo. La distancia entre ambos era prácticamente ninguna, ya que ambos se encontraban casi en la misma planta del edificio, pero ninguno se había percatado de lo peligrosamente cerca que se encontraban del otro. Hasta que finalmente, algo por fin hizo que uno de los dos se diera cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Vigil – ¡Aziz, esto ya me está aburriendo mucho y tengo ganas de acción! – Exclamo aquella IA desde el Holo-brazalete de su compañero, hablando de forma bastante escandalosa, provocando que Blue Sky escuchara su vos y se escondiera rápidamente detrás de unos trozos de madera que tenía cerca, además de provocar una expresión de molestia en el rostro de Aziz.

Aziz – _¡ **Guarda silencio, Vigil, alguien podría escucharte**! _– Exclamo/susurro el alienígena de forma molesta en su idioma, mirando de la misma forma a su compañero.

Vigil – ¡Nadie va a escucharme, hemos estado explorando no sé cuánto tiempo este edificio y no hemos visto ni escuchado a otro ser vivo! – Volvió a gritar la inteligencia artificial con molestia, siendo escuchada por Blue Sky, el cual rápidamente pudo notar que aquella voz venia de una de las habitaciones que estaban cerca de él.

Volando sobre aquel edificio, se encontraba el barco volador de Scrittore Passione y Nahuel836. Ambos sementales se encontraban ahora en lo que parecia ser una discoteca que había en el barco, estando en la pista de baile.

Scrittore – Muy buenas otra vez, espectadores que nos observan. Ahora mismo nos encontramos viendo a los participantes Aziz Seagan y Blue Sky, los cuales están muy cerca de encontrarse cara a cara – Dijo el semental sonriendo a la cámara.

Nahuel836 – Hasta ahora podemos ver que Blue Sky aprovechara que su contrincante no sabe que está allí para atacarlo por sorpresa, veamos cómo termina esto – Dijo el pegaso para acto seguido mirar a la pantalla en la que se veían ambos competidores.

Blue Sky se mantuvo oculto donde estaba unos cuantos segundos, sacando sus dos armas especiales, el escudo de Saturno y la Lanza Gungnir, sujetando bien dichas armas con firmeza, estando preparado para combatir. Rápidamente, el semental empezo a cargar su cuerno con magia y acto seguido lanzo una potente onda de energía de gran potencia contra la habitación en la que se encontraba aquella voz que estaba escuchando.

Aziz y Vigil no tuvieron tiempo alguno para reaccionar, ya que sin previo aviso, una de las paredes de la habitación exploto por completo, haciendo que Aziz atravesara una de las ventanas de la habitación, sacándolo directamente del edificio. Blue Sky no se quedó allí, y rápidamente entro en la habitación que había atacado, buscando por todos lados a su nuevo contrincante.

Por otro lado, Aziz se levantó del suelo con varios moretones y cortadas en su cuerpo, provocados por la dura caída que tuvo y por algunos cristales que lo dañaron cuando atravesó la ventana. El Holo-brazalete en el que estaba Vigil también había recibido daños, empezando a echar unas pocas chispas por el golpe que había recibido al chocar contra el suelo.

Blue Sky, estando en lo que quedaba de la habitación que destruyó, al ver donde se encontraba su contrincante, salto de dicha habitación a la calle, poniéndose en posición de combate. Aziz al ver al semental, se puso en posición de combate, sacando sus pistolas láser y sin esperar ni un segundo, empezo a dispararle al unicornio medio máquina. El susodicho no se quedó quieto, empezando a saltar hacia los lados para esquivar los disparos láser de su contrincante.

Scrittore – Wow, parece que Aziz recibió un fuerte ataque sorpresa de su contrincante Blue Sky, lo cual pone a este último en mucha ventaja – Comento el alicornio con algo de emoción mirando el combate.

El semental, luego de esquivar los disparos de su contrincante, alzo su lanza al cielo, haciendo que un poderoso rayo eléctrico cayera en ella. Acto seguido, Blue Sky disparo un rayo contra el alienígena, el cual este apenas pudo esquivar, debido a las heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo. Allí fue cuando Vigil, usando su forma física, ataco al unicornio repentinamente, de forma tan rápida que este último no pudo evitar recibir un potente golpe en el rostro.

Nahuel836 – Ahora parece que Aziz con ayuda de su compañero Vigil consiguieron ventaja. Tener a dos contrincante en lugar de uno puede dificultarle mucho las cosas a Blue Sky – Dijo el pegaso mirando el combate con suma atención.

Luego de recuperarse, el unicornio mitad robot pudo parados ver a varios metros de él, a Aziz y a Vigil (Este último con su forma compuesta de nanobots). Al ver a dos contrincantes, Blue Sky supo que era momento de ponerse serio.

Blue Sky – Bien, si esto va a ser un dos contra uno, entonces hagámoslo más justo – Dijo el semental seriamente – ¡Modo Gran Paladín! – Grito el semental.

Un fuerte destello cubrió al unicornio por completo, y al desaparecer este tenía una forma diferente. El semental ahora estaba cubierto con una gran armadura dorada de tipo cruzado. Con un casco medieval que poseía un par de alas metálicas a los lados. Y portando una larga capa roja en su espalda. Tanto Aziz como Vigil se sorprendieron al ver la nueva a apariencia de su contrincante, pero esta sorpresa no duro, ya que rápidamente se prepararon para seguir combatiendo.

El paladín se lanzó rápidamente hacia el alienígena, atacándolo con la Lanza Gungnir, casi atravesándolo con la misma, pero Aziz esquivo el ataque con agilidad, mientras que Vigil trato de atacar por sorpresa al semental, pero este su cubrió con su escudo de Saturno, para luego lanzarle un potente rayo a la IA. Este sufrió una potente descarga eléctrica, y su cuerpo entero empezo a echar una gran cantidad de chispas. Aziz, por su parte, empezo a dispararle sin parar con sus pistolas, disparos los cuales el pony, pero el mismo se cubrió con su escudo, evitando que los disparos le dieran.

Scrittore – ¡No puede ser, damas y caballeros, Blue Sky está superando por completo a su contrincante! – Exclamo el semental con bastante emoción en su voz.

Vigil tardo un momento en recuperarse, pero estando sumamente herido por la potente descarga eléctrica que recibió. Aun estando herido, la IA ataco rápidamente a Blue Sky, dándole algunos golpes, pero que no le hicieron mucho daño al susodicho. Aziz también ataco al semental, usando su espada y tratando de atravesarlo con la misma, pero el unicornio mitad robot pudo bloquear todos los ataques con su lanza, para luego darle una fuerte patada a su contrincante.

Acto seguido, el paladín empezo a lanzar una gran cantidad de estocadas con su lanza, golpeando sin parar a Aziz y a Vigil, el primero bloqueaba los ataques con su escudo antidisturbios como podía, mientras que el ultimo esquivaba dichos ataques al no tener forma de protegerse. Al ver que no podía acertarles ningún golpe a sus contrincantes, Blue Sky se preparó para hacer uno de sus ataques especiales.

Sky – ¡Cólera divina! – Exclamo el semental, a la vez que su lanza se cubría con energía eléctrica de gran potencia.

Tanto Aziz como Vigil retrocedieron al ver esto, el alienígena aprovechando ese momento para dispararle varias veces al paladín, el cual recibió algo de daño, pero logro aguantar bien gracias a su armadura. Entonces, la lanza del paladín termino de cargarse y este empezo a atacar a gran velocidad a sus dos contrincantes, ambos recibiendo mucho daño eléctrico por la carga eléctrica que poseía ahora la Lanza Gungnir.

De los dos, el que más sufrió daño fue Vigil, que al estar su forma física compuesta de muchos nanobots, los mismos no pudieron aguantar la potente carga eléctrica, sufriendo una sobrecarga de energía que obligo a la IA a volver al Holo-brazalete de Aziz, completamente debilitado.

Lo siguiente que hizo Aziz, al ver que su compañero había caído, fue ponerse verdaderamente serio, ya que sabía que el combate sería más difícil ahora. El alienígena rápidamente saco su pistola laser y su espada, sujetando cada una con una mano, para luego lanzarse al ataque contra el unicornio. Este empezo a defenderse de los ataques de espada con su lanza, mientras bloqueaba los disparos láser que venían hacia él cada cierto tiempo con su escudo.

Nahuel836 – Es increíble, Aziz está siendo llevado al límite por Blue Sky – Dijo el semental con mucha seriedad – _"Vamos, Aziz, tu puedes"_ –

Scrittore – Es ciertamente increíble, compañero, a este paso Blue Sky derrotara sin problemas a Aziz – Comento el alicornio mirando el combate con mucha atención.

Pero el semental no solo se limitaba a bloquear los ataques del alienígena, contraatacando cuando tenía oportunidad, ya sea con la Lanza Gungnir o con el escudo de Saturno. Ambos participantes estaban totalmente concentrados en de otro, tratando de superar a su contrincante a como dé lugar.

Sin dudas el que tenía más ventaja de los dos era Blue Sky, ya que a diferencia de Aziz, este no tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo, lo cual hacia que soportara muchísimo más que el alienígena. Mientras que las heridas del susodicho ya estaban comenzando a afectarle de verdad, provocando que sus movimientos se hicieran cada vez más lentos y débiles. El semental aprovecho aquello para atacar con gran intensidad al alíen, logrando romper la defensa de este y darle varios golpes en todo su cuerpo, rompiendo varias parte de su armadura.

Aziz tuvo que retroceder para no recibir más castigo de parte de su contrincante, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba sumamente herido y con muy pocas fuerzas. Pero aun así, el alienígena no pensaba rendirse de ninguna forma, tratando de pensar en alguna estrategia para darle la vuelta al asunto y ganar ventaja para vencer a su contrincante. Blue Sky por su parte, se mantenía serio en todo momento y con la guardia alta igualmente, ya que sabía que aunque estuviera ganando y con la ventaja de su lado, no podía celebrar su victoria antes de que su contrincante fuera totalmente derrotado.

Scrittore – Parece que Blue Sky ya tiene a Aziz contra las cuerdas, ¿Sera que Aziz podrá escapar de esta terrible situación, o terminara siendo eliminado? – Pregunto el semental a la cámara.

Nahuel836 por su parte, observaba en silencio el combate, esperando que Aziz pudiera salir de esa de alguna forma.

Ambos contrincantes siguieron mirándose por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente se lanzaron nuevamente a combatir. Blue Sky seguía lanzando estocadas y algunos cortes con su lanza para atravesar al alíen y que este cayera agotado, mientras que Aziz trataba de golpear al unicornio con su espada o su barra eléctrica, pero estos golpes apenas conseguían afectarle al paladín, mientras que el susodicho que si conseguía hacerle daño a su contrincante, dejándolo cada vez más herido y al borde de ser derrotado.

Luego de unos intensos minutos de pelea, ambos contrincantes volvieron a separarse nuevamente. Blue Sky no tenía muchos daños en su armadura y cuerpo, pero Aziz ya estaba a nada de caer al suelo para no volver a levantarse otra vez.

Aziz – No… **Pienso…** Rendirme… De… Ninguna **forma** – Dijo el alienígena que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Sky – Pues ya es momento de terminar contigo – Dijo el paladín seriamente, preparándose para terminar de una vez por todas con su contrincante – ¡Carga de Victoria, Lanza Gungnir! –

Luego de que el semental gritara esto, su lanza empezo a cubrirse de una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica. Acto seguido, Blue Sky lanzo su arma con una gran fuerza hacia el cielo, abriendo con la misma un gigantesco agujero en las nubes, del cual surgió una gran cantidad de luz solar que parecia casi celestial. Aziz pudo ver como de aquel gran agujero en el cielo, empezaba a caer la lanza Gungnir, yendo en dirección hacia donde estaba él.

El alíen sabía perfectamente que no podría resistir de ninguna manera aquel impacto, así que se preparó para recibirlo. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue el choque de la Lanza Gungnir contra Aziz, generando una poderosísima explosión de luz que se pudo ver a gran distancia.

 **Blue Sky elimino a Aziz Seagan con una Carga de Victoria.**

Justo encima de la pantalla, apareció de la nada una especie de carta mágica de cristal con la imagen de Aziz Seagan, la cual empezó a agrietarse para luego romperse en pedazos, signo de que el susodicho luchador había sido derrotado.

Scrittore – Y finamente Blue Sky es el ganador de este combate, damas y caballeros. El paladín de la Patrulla Harmony continúa resistiendo – Dijo el semental con alegría mirando a la cámara.

Nahuel836 no dijo nada, simplemente soltó un bufido de molestia al ver que Aziz había perdido.

Blue Sky al ver que su contrincante estaba derrotado, guardo sus dos armas en su espalda y se fue caminando a paso lento y serio de allí, dejando un gran cráter humeante en medio de la calle detrás de sí, mientras una gran cantidad de pixeles salía de dicho cráter y salían disparados hacia el cielo.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Desierto Antiguo, iba nada menos que Seras. La changeling antropomórfica se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un templo semi-enterrado en la arena, explorando para intentar encontrar algo que le pueda ser de utilidad. Lo que no sabía la chica, era que la participante Isabella Angelina White la había estado siguiendo desde hacía unos minutos.

Mientras la changeling exploraba aquel templo, Isabella también lo exploraba un poco el templo, teniendo siempre cuidado de que Seras no la descubriera. Algo muy extraño que ambas encontraban en aquel templo, eran unas grietas azules en el espacio bastantes extrañas. Dichas grietas desprendían energía sin parar e incluso parecían hacerse más grande a cada segundo que pasaba.

De todas formas, Isabella no se detuvo y siguió explorando aquel templo, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar a Seras. Luego de caminar por un rato más, esta última llego a una sala bastante grande del templo, la cual estaba casi completamente llena de arena. Isabella iba detrás de la changeling, ocultándose a un lado de la puerta de la sala en la que su contrincante había entrado, mirando sorprendida dicha habitación en la que esta había entrado. En dicha habitación no solo había arena, ya que en el centro se encontraba una grieta en el espacio más grande que las demás, la cual era de color arena y de la que, irónicamente, salía un torrente de arena sin parar.

En ese momento, un rayo de energía verde fue directamente hacia la alicornio. Esta apenas alcanzo a ver este rayo y por poco le da, ya que choco justo en la pared en la que se ocultaba. Al mirar dentro de la sala, la yegua pudo ver que Seras la miraba de manera seria.

Seras – ¿Creíste que no iba a darme cuenta de que me estaban siguiendo? – Dijo la chica mientras su cuerno se cubría de magia de color verde.

Isabella – _"Rayos"_ – Pensó la alicornio al ver que había sido descubierta.

Sin decir nada más, la changeling antropomórfica le disparo una ráfaga de rayos mágicos a su contrincante. Esta los esquivo rápidamente y acto seguido cambio a su forma de elemento espiritual. Luego, la yegua le disparo a Seras un láser mágico que fue directamente contra la susodicha. La changeling trato de esquivar el láser, logrando esquivarlo sin mucha dificultad, pero después de haberlo esquivado, el láser se dio la vuelta al instante, yendo nuevamente contra su objetivo a gran velocidad.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Seras cubrió su mano con energía mágica, disparando una onda de energía mágica contra el láser, el cual exploto al chocar contra la onda de energía. Isabella no se detuvo allí, y empezo a disparar más y más láseres similares a su contrincante, los cuales esta tenía que detener con ondas de energía que lanzaba desde sus manos. Luego de estar por un par de minutos deteniendo láseres espirituales de parte de su contrincante, Seras concentro mucha energía en sus dos manos y le disparo una poderosa onda mágica a su contrincante, que hizo que la susodicha saliera dispara hacia atrás, chocando duramente contra una pared.

La alicornio se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, para luego cambiar a su elemento de tinieblas. Entonces, Isabella se convirtió en un ser de neblina y fue flotando a gran velocidad hacia su contrincante, materializándose nuevamente detrás de Seras y disparándole un láser de tinieblas. Aquel láser le dio de lleno a la changeling en la espalda, haciéndole bastante daño. La chica no se quedó quieta, y resistiendo el dolor que sentía en su espalda, se giró y, creando una hoja de energía mágica en su brazo, le hizo un profundo corte en el pecho a su contrincante, la cual retrocedió rápidamente por el dolor.

Seras podía sentir como un fuerte dolor recorría toda la parte de su espalda, y aunque se había regenerado ya la herida provocada por el rayo oscuro que le disparo la alicornio, el dolor que le provocaba dicha herida no desaparecía. La yegua por su parte, podía sentir lo profunda que era la herida que tenía en su pecho, viendo como esta sangraba sin parar, teniendo llamas verdes cubriéndola, las cuales hacían mayor el dolor que sentía y evitaba que su herida se regenerara rápidamente.

Seras e Isabella – _"Maldición, esto si duele. Tengo que acabar con ella y evitar que vuelva a hacerme daño"_ – Pensaron ambas competidoras al mismo tiempo, las dos sintiendo un intenso dolor por las heridas que recibieron.

Ambas usaron su magia en donde estaban sus respectivas heridas. La alicornio uso su magia para cerrar su herida y detener el sangrado, mientras que la changeling antropomórfica uso su magia para reducir el dolor que sentía en su espalda. Luego de esto, Seras e Isabella volvieron a lanzarse contra la otra para seguir el combate.

La primera en atacar fue Seras, rodeando su cuerpo de magia y tratando de placar contra la yegua. Isabella por su parte, cambio a su elemento eléctrico y esquivo la carga de su contrincante a gran velocidad, para luego ir hacia esta y empezar a lanzar una gran cantidad de golpes contra la misma. La changeling antropomórfica empezo a bloquear golpe tras golpe con sus antebrazos, teniendo sus brazos completamente cubiertos de magia para que no ser afectada por la electricidad de los golpes. Luego de unos segundos más golpeando a la changeling, la susodicha le dio un cabezazo a su contrincante, haciéndola retroceder. Pero la chica no se detuvo allí, ya que sujeto a su contrincante por los hombros, para luego darle 3 cabezazos más, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior.

Angelina White quedo bastante aturdida por estos fuertes golpes que recibió en la cabeza. La changeling antropomórfica no desaprovecho este momento, sacando una rifle de francotirador pesado dorado que traía con ella, pero al sacar dicho francotirador, se dio cuenta de que el mismo estaba destrozado, probablemente por el láser mágico que recibió en su espalda hace unos minutos. Al tratar de sacar sus otras armas, la chica se dio cuenta de que estas también estaban destrozadas, haciendo que una expresión de molestia se dibujara en su rostro. La yegua por su parte, alcanzo a recuperar un poco la conciencia mientras su contrincante trataba de sacar algún arma.

Allí fue cuando la alicornio sabía que tenía que ponerse más seria, sacando sus Espadas Leal de la Leyenda y su Joya Estrella Legendaria. Rápidamente la yegua puso la joya en su cuello como si fuera un colgante y tomo sus dos espadas con sus cascos, a la vez que se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo mientras un aura mágica la mantenía flotando. Seras por su parte, al ver esto soltó una pequeña risa mientras sonreía.

Seras – Veamos que puedes hacer con esas espadas y ese collar – Dijo la chica mientras se tronaba el cuello y los nudillos, aguantando el dolor que sentía en su espalda – Y espero que sea algo que me sorprenda –

Isabella – Te demostrare que puedo hacer mucho más de lo que crees – Dijo la yegua seriamente.

Acto seguido, la changeling antropomórfica cubrió sus manos y sus antebrazos con magia, a la vez que su cuerno empezaba a cubrirse de llamas mágicas de color verde, para luego lanzarse hacia su contrincante. Esta hizo lo mismo, sujetando fuertemente sus dos espadas.

Isabella fue la primera en actuar, empezando a lanzar veloces espadazos contra la changeling. Esta bloqueaba dichos espadazos con sus antebrazos, sin recibir ningún daño al estar protegida por su magia. Seras, luego de bloquear los espadazos, empezo a lanzar puñetazos y patadas contra la alicornio, los cuales estaban cubiertos de fuego mágico de color verde. La yegua usaba sus espadas para protegerse de estos ataques, pero su contrincante atacaba con una gran fuerza y salvajismo que hacía increíblemente complicado bloquear sus ataques.

La alicornio hizo brillar su cuerpo para crear una onda expansiva que alejo a su contrincante de ella, para luego cambiar a su elemento estelar. Las espadas de Isabella se cubrieron de un aura de energía que desprendía estrellas constantemente. Después de esto, la yegua empezó a lanzar cortes cargados de energía estelar, los cuales atravesaban un poco la magia de la changeling, consiguiendo dañar a esta.

La changeling soltó un bufido de dolor y fastidio. Al ver que su magia ya no podía protegerla por completo, Seras cambio de estrategia, comenzando a atacar sin parar a su contrincante, impidiéndole a esta ejecutar cualquier acción que no fuera esquivar o bloquear. Luego de unos segundos más, la changeling cubrió su cuerpo de fuego mágico y se lanzó contra Isabella, rodeando a esta con sus brazos fuertemente. La alicornio podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se quemaba por el intenso calor de las llamas mágicas de su contrincante, tratando de cambiar a su elemento fuego para dejar de quemarse, pero al ser mágico el fuego de la changeling, su forma de elemento fuego no servía para casi nada, gritando desgarradoramente de dolor al sentir como todo su cuerpo se quemaba.

De forma desesperada, la yegua sujeto fuertemente una de sus espadas y le atravesó el vientre a su contrincante. Seras retrocedió al instante al sentir como aquella espada la atravesaba, apretando sus dientes para evitar soltar un grito de dolor, pero se alivió un poco al ver que dicha herida se regeneraba con rapidez, sin quedar un dolor persistente en la misma. Isabella pudo curarse rápido gracias a la potencia mágica extra que tenía gracias a su joya, pero aun así la yegua se encontraba bastante herida por las quemaduras de 2º grado que recibió.

Seras – ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Provoco la changeling a su contrincante con una sonrisa, rodeando sus brazos y piernas de fuego mágico verde.

Isabella – En absoluto – Respondió la yegua medio adolorida lanzándose nuevamente contra la changeling, con una expresión desafiante en su rostro.

Seras se preparó para protegerse de su contrincante cuando esta empezara a atacarla, pero sorpresivamente la yegua se teletransportó justo detrás de ella. La changeling se giró para tratar de protegerse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, la alicornio le hizo un fuerte corte doble en la espalda, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Sin detenerse allí, Isabella empezó a hacerle más y más cortes a la changeling, haciéndole mucho daño a esta. Luego de unos segundos de intenso dolor. Seras miro de forma furiosa a su contrincante, a la vez que su cuerno brillaba con mucha fuerza.

Repentinamente, un aura mágica de color verde muy poderosa rodeo por completo el cuerpo de la alicornio, y esta pudo ver que su contrincante la miraba con una furia casi asesina. Acto seguido. Seras apunto su mano hacia la yegua para acto seguido, lanzar a la susodicha fuertemente contra una pared con su magia.

Pero la changeling antropomórfica no iba a detenerse allí, empezando a mover su mano hacia todos lados de la sala, mandando a la yegua contra dichos lados con una fuerza abrumadora. Isabella trataba de protegerse con un escudo mágico, pero era golpeada con tanta fuerza que no tenía tiempo para concentrarse cada vez que era golpeada contra un muro.

Seras – Muere, muere, muere, ¡Muere! – Gritaba furiosa la chica mientras golpeaba sin parar a su contrincante.

Luego de un largo minuto en el que la changeling estuvo lanzando de manera furiosa a su contrincante contra todas las paredes, atrajo a la susodicha hasta ella, mirándola por un momento, viendo lo herida que se encontraba la yegua. Sin ninguna piedad, la changeling lanzo con toda la fuerza que tenía a Isabella contra el suelo, dejándola allí completamente moribunda.

Seras – Espero no volverte a ver, maldita – Dijo con furia y seriedad la changeling, a la vez que levantaba una de sus manos hacia el aire.

Una esfera de energía verde apareció justo sobre la mano de Seras y esta lanzo dicha esfera hacia su contrincante, sin importarle estar a menos de un metro de la misma. Una poderosa explosión de luz se produjo dentro del templo, haciéndolo temblar casi por completo. Al desaparecer el brillo, lo único que podía escucharse dentro del templo era un leve siseo proveniente de un cráter en el que solamente estaba Seras, junto a Isabella que ya estaba empezando a convertirse en pixeles.

 **Seras ha acabado brutalmente con Isabella Angelina White.**

Una carta con la imagen de Isabella apareció en la pantalla, dicha carta empezó a agrietarse desde el centro para luego partirse completamente en pedazos. El cuerpo de la yegua termino por convertirse totalmente en una masa de pixeles, la cual atravesó el techo de la sala, desapareciendo por completo. Seras quedo allí en aquel cráter humeante, estando totalmente despeinada y con sus ropas muy desgarradas.

Luego de esto, la changeling antropomórfica empezó a retirarse lentamente de allí, quitándose de encima la poca ropa que tenía (Aunque más que ropa eran pedazos de tela que apenas se mantenían sobre ella), mostrando que debajo de su ropa llevaba un traje adaptado a su cuerpo de color verde (Al estilo del clásico traje de Samus Zero), teniendo dicho traje varias zonas cortadas por los ataques que había recibido, siendo la más llamativa una cortada en forma de X en su espalda, pero aun así el traje estaba todavía en buen estado.

Seras – Bueno, al menos esto es mejor que nada – Dijo la chica tranquilamente mirando por un momento hacia la cámara, para luego retirarse de allí.

Lo que la chica no había notado al estar dentro del templo, es que el circulo que rodeaba la isla ya había cubierto cierta parte de la isla, deteniéndose repentinamente para extrañeza de todos los participantes que estaban cerca de dicho circulo.

.

.

 **2:49 Minutos para que se cierre el circulo**

.

.

El Bosque Salvaje, iba nada menos que el participante Doragon "Lec" Tenshi. El nephilim draconiano caminaba por dicho bosque estando algo perdido, buscando algún participante para combatir, llevando en su espalda una guadaña gigante que era prácticamente de su mismo tamaño. El nephilim usaba esta guadaña para abrirse paso por el bosque, ya que este estaba lleno de plantas y más plantas por todos lados, tantas que casi era imposible dar un solo paso sin pisar alguna.

Lo que Lec no sabía, era que no estaba solo, ya que nada menos que Thanos se encontraba caminando por el bosque sin rumbo ni objetivo. El titán loco debido a su tamaño, no tenía ningún problema para moverse por el bosque, ya que todo lo que se le ponía por delante era rápidamente aplastado, o directamente desaparecía gracias al poder de la gema de la realidad.

Mientras caminaba, Lec pudo escuchas unos claros pasos muy cerca de donde estaba. Allí fue cuando el nephilim pudo escuchar a Thanos a lo lejos. El susodicho vio a Lec, lo cual este pudo notar fácilmente, al escuchar como el titán empezaba a correr directamente hacia él. Allí fue cuando el nephilim salto al aire para esquivar un poderoso puñetazo que trato de darle el titán loco. Estando en el aire, el nephilim draconiano tomo su guadaña y mientras caía, trato de clavársela a su rival, pero este usando la gema poder, le lanzo un árbol, golpeando fuertemente al chico.

Lec salió volando varios metros, cayendo encima de un árbol para luego caer al suelo. El nephilim se levantó algo adolorido para luego mirar hacia donde estaba Thanos.

Lec – De acuerdo, debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba – Dijo con algo de tranquilidad el nephilim draconiano, mientras limpiaba un poco su traje – Pero bueno, puedo ver que eres fuerte y eso me alegra. Se ve que vas a ser un buen reto – Comento mientras empuñaba su guadaña.

Thanos – I don't know who you are, but i see that you will be a good enemy – Dijo el titán con una sonrisa, notándose perfectamente que tenía ganas de luchar.

Lec – _"Siento como si hubiera escuchado esa voz antes, pero eso no importa ahora"_ – Pensó el chico con algo de seriedad, para luego lanzarse al combate.

Antes de poder llegar a donde estaba Thanos, este mismo le lanzo una onda de energía con la gema del poder que mando hacia atrás a su contrincante, para luego usar la gema de la realidad y hacer que todos los árboles y demás plantas que se encontraban a su alrededor, empezaran a arremolinarse encima de él. Acto seguido, el titán loco convirtió todos aquellos árboles y plantas en afiladas cuchillas que fueron directamente contra Lec. Este último al escuchar como aquella maza de objetos venia hacia donde estaba, espero al momento perfecto para luego abrir un portal frente a él y un portal justo detrás de su rival. El susodicho recibió una gran cantidad de cortes en todo su cuerpo por las afiladas cuchillas.

El titán loco detuvo aquello desactivando la gema de la realidad, haciendo que todas esas cuchillas cayeran al suelo, para luego usar la gema del poder y cerrar los dos portales de su contrincante. Lec por otro lado, abrió varios portales alrededor de Thanos y uno enfrente suyo. El susodicho miro hacia todos lados buscando el portal por donde saldría el nephilim, pero todos los portales mostraban solo un muro negro del otro lado. Entonces, el titán sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda, provocado por la guadaña que el nephilim draconiano le había clavado en la espalda, pero allí no se detuvo. Lec saco su guadaña del cuerpo de su contrincante y se metió en uno de los portales de un salto inverso.

Thanos empezó a buscar a su alrededor por donde aparecería el nephilim, cuando de la nada, este apareció desde su izquierda, saliendo del portal de un salto para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo al titán y entrar nuevamente en un portal. Luego, tres hachas salieron de varios portales distintos, clavándose en varias partes de cuerpo, mientras que Lec salió de otro portal y le dio una patada en la cabeza, para luego meterse nuevamente en un portal.

Lec – Espero… – Dijo el nephilim saliendo de un portal, golpeando a Thanos en el pecho y luego volviendo a entrar en otro portal – Que esta técnica…. – Dijo saliendo de un portal, golpeando al titán otra vez y metiéndose en otro portal – No sea muy injusta para ti – Dijo haciendo lo mismo que las anteriores veces, dándole esta vez un puñetazo en el rostro a su contrincante – Y si lo es, mis más sinceras disculpas – Dijo ahora parándose a varios metros del titán loco, estando ambos rodeados de una gran cantidad de portales.

Allí fue cuando Thanos, con una expresión de completa molestia, uso la gema del espacio para aparecer justo detrás de su contrincante y golpear a este fuertemente, lanzándolo contra un portal. El nephilim draconiano salió de uno portal bastante adolorido, teniendo que esquivar una ráfaga de energía que le disparo el titán con la gema del poder. Mientras esquivaba, Lec saco de su traje un par de hachas dobles, lanzándolas a uno de los portales que tenía detrás. El titán loco al ver esto, se preparó para bloquear las hachas cuando estas salieron de un portal.

Entonces, dos hachas salieron de portales distintos, las cuales el titán bloqueo con facilidad, pero en menos de un segundo, muchísimas más armas empezaron a salir de más y más portales, ya que Lec se encontraba lanzando armas hacia los portales sin parar. Fueron unos largos segundos en los que el nephilim estuvo lanzando armas a los portales, mientras que Thanos esquivaba dichas armas, hasta que este último perdió la paciencia y usando la gema del poder, destruyó por completo todos los portales del nephilim.

Thanos – ¡Enough! – Grito el titán para luego empezar a correr hacia su contrincante.

Lec – Oh oh – Dijo el nephilim al ver a Thanos correr hacia él.

Al ver que Thanos no se detenía y que venía hacia él completamente dispuesto a aplastarlo, Lec se puso serio y se preparó para subir de nivel. El titán loco se detuvo en el momento que un poderoso brillo rodeo a su contrincante, obligándolo a cubrirse los ojos con su brazo. Al desaparecer el brillo, Lec ahora se encontraba en su Forma Guardián. El nephilim draconiano miro con una sonrisa a su contrincante, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver quien era.

Lec – _"Así que era Thanos, ya sabía yo que esa voz me sonaba de algo"_ – Pensó el nephilim con una sonrisa, para luego lanzarse directamente contra el titán loco.

Thanos trato de bloquear con sus brazos un puñetazo que le intento dar su contrincante, pero dicho ataque era tan fuerte que lo saco volando varios metros hacia atrás, haciéndolo chocar contra varios árboles. Acto seguido, el nephilim le lanzo un poderoso torrente de fuego al titán desde su boca. El cual Thanos no pudo evitar de ninguna forma.

Antes de poder recuperarse, Lec abrió un portal justo en frente de Thanos y tomo a este del cuello, para luego lanzarlo al aire con gran fuerza. Luego, el nephilim draconiano dio un gran salto en el aire, llegando a donde estaba el titán loco, para luego juntar sus manos y darle un potente golpe al susodicho que lo mando hacia él suelo con gran fuerza, dejando un cráter al chocar contra el suelo.

Lec aterrizo con tranquilidad frente al cráter que había creado el titán al caer. Este último se levantó del suelo con una expresión de furia, teniendo muchas heridas y quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Thanos – ¡You're going to pay for that! – Grito el titán con mucha furia en su rostro.

Acto seguido, el titán loco uso la gema de la realidad, la gema del espacio y la gema del poder al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, una gran cantidad de portales se abrieron a varios metros del bosque, de los cuales empezaron a salieron una gran cantidad de meteoritos. Lec rápidamente tuvo que empezar a esquivar una gran cantidad de meteoritos que venían hacia él, mientras que Thanos trataba de atacarlo usando la gema del poder.

Luego de unos segundos, el nephilim draconiano dio un salto en el aire, para luego dispararle a su contrincante una fuerte corriente eléctrica desde su boca, la cual hizo que el titán gritara de dolor. Thanos se recuperó rápido y trato de usar la gema de la realidad para hacer que su contrincante se convirtiera en pedacitos, pero Lec alcanzo a esquivar el poder de la gema del infinito, para luego abrir un portal detrás de Thanos y darle una patada que lo tiro al suelo.

Allí fue cuando el nephilim draconiano puso en marcha su plan que había pensado hacia un par de minutos. Lec abrió varios portales alrededor de Thanos y de los mismos surgieron una gran cantidad de cadenas que atraparos las extremidades del titán loco. Otro portal se abrió justo encima del brazo en el que el titán tenía el guantelete, y de dicho portal surgieron varias cadenas que atraparon cada dedo de la mano del guantelete, para impedirle a su portador usar las gemas.

Allí fue cuando Lec se acercó a Thanos y empezó a jalar el guantelete para tratar de quitárselo. El nephilim usaba toda la fuerza que tenía para sacar el guantelete de la mano de su contrincante, pero dicho guantelete parecía que estaba completamente unido a él. Thanos por su parte hacia todo lo que podía para liberarse de aquellas cadenas, mientras trataba de evitar que le quitaran el guantelete.

Lec – Rayos, ¿Por qué esta cosa no sale? – Dijo el nephilim draconiano con dificultad, empleando toda su fuerza para sacar el guantelete – _"Parece que estuviera pegado a su mano"_ –

Incluso con la ayuda de las cadenas que sujetaban la mano del titán, Lec no era capaz de sacarle el guantelete a Thanos. Entonces, el susodicho dio un fuerte grito y consiguió romper las cadenas que lo sujetaban, levantándose y dándole un potente puñetazo a su contrincante que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

Thanos rompió y se quitó de encima todas las cadenas que lo sujetaban, para luego mirar furioso a su contrincante. A gran velocidad, el titán empezó a correr contra el nephilim, mientras cargaba el guantelete de energía, teniendo intenciones de convertir en polvo al susodicho. Lec miro esto con algo de preocupación, tratando de pensar rápidamente en algo para salir vivo de esa carga, hasta que le ocurrió una idea que no podía fallar, o si no, iba a perder.

El nephilim espero a que Thanos estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Antes de llegar a donde estaba su enemigo, el titán dio un gran salto y se preparó para darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a Lec. Justo cuando su puño estuvo a menos de un metro de tocar al susodicho, este abrió un portal frente a él, evitando que el puñetazo del titán loco le diera, y provocando que le diera al suelo a unos cuantos metros de ambos.

Allí fue cuando Lec sonrió y acto seguido cerró el portal frente a él, sin darle tiempo a Thanos a sacar el brazo. Ese era el plan del nephilim, y había resultado tal como esperaba.

Thanos retrocedió rápidamente gritando de dolor, ya que al cerrarse el portal, la mitad de su brazo fue cortado de forma limpia y perfecta, haciendo que perdiera el guantelete. Dicho guantelete cayó en donde se había abierto el otro portal, estando todavía el brazo de titán loco dentro del mismo.

Al ver que el titán ya no tenía ninguna forma de defenderse, Lec se preparó para hacer su ataque final. Juntando sus garras y apareciendo una esfera de energía de varios elementos entre las misma. Dicha esfera desprendía una gran cantidad de energía de muchos elementos combinados. Entonces, el nephilim draconiano apunto sus garras hacia su contrincante y la esfera fue directamente contra este.

Thanos ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, y cuando la esfera choco contra él, se formó una potente explosión de múltiples elementos que desintegro lentamente su cuerpo.

 **Doragon "Lec" Tenshi Akuma Lector ha destruido a Thanos por completo.**

Luego de ver como el cuerpo del titán se convertían en pixeles y estos se desvanecían en el aire sin más, dejando solamente el guantelete allí. Lec con algo de curiosidad se acercó al guantelete, pero antes de poder tomar, un portal se abrió al lado del mismo y de dicho portal salió Zephyr Exe.

Zephyr – Yo me llevare esto – Dijo el chico tomando el guantelete del infinito y llevándoselo de allí, entrando nuevamente en el portal.

Lec quedo algo decepcionado al ver que no había conseguido el guantelete, pero sabía que aún quedaban otros participantes en la isla, así que se retiró de allí rápidamente, dejando aquel lugar completamente destruido por el combate que había tenido con Thanos.

.

.

.

.

.

La competidora Maya iba caminando por la zona del Volcán Ardiente. Sobra decir que la felina se arrepentía bastante de haber entrado en aquella zona, ya que el calor era prácticamente insoportable, pero ella conseguía aguantarlo como podía. Además de sus armas normales, la gata antropomórfica traía consigo unas pistolas dobles de color morado, una Scar morada, y un botiquín por si lo necesitaba. Justo en ese momento, la chica estaba parada en frente del círculo, viendo aquella imponente barrera que llegaba al cielo y que evitaba que evitaba que la tormenta siguiera expandiéndose, habiendo cubierto ya la mayor parte de aquella zona volcánica.

Por otro lado, Onyx Blackstar se encontraba recorriendo aquella zona volcánica por el aire. El semental se había tenido que quitar su armadura y esconderla en un sitio secreto, debido al intenso calor que había en aquel volcán. Por dicha razón solamente iba a volar un poco por la zona buscando a algún competidor y volvería por su armadura, además de comprobar que era aquella barrera que había salido de la nada.

Entonces, el pony pegaso pudo ver a Maya a lo lejos observando la barrera. Onyx rápidamente bajo al suelo y se escondió detrás de unas rocas para que la felina no lo viera. Allí el semental se puso a analizar rápidamente a su contrincante, pudiendo ver que tenía varias armas con ella. Aquello haría que tuviera el combate más complicado, pero el semental sabía que habría alguna forma de ganarle a la gata antropomórfica sin terminar casi muerto.

El semental estaba a punto de irse para buscar su armadura, pero antes de poder moverse, una bala choco contra la roca en la que se escondía. Dicha bala había sido disparada por nada menos que Maya, la cual le estaba apuntando al semental con sus pistolas dobles.

Maya – No te me vas a ir tan fácilmente – Dijo la felina casi gritando para ser escuchada por el pegaso.

Al ser descubierto, al semental o le quedo de otra que extender sus alas y salir volando a gran velocidad de allí, directamente a buscar su armadura, ya que era muy arriesgado luchar sin la misma. Maya por su parte, no pensaba dejar que el pegaso se escapara, por lo que empezó a correr detrás del susodicho para darle caza.

Por el aire volaba el helicóptero dorado de Heron y Vaporeon. Ambas chicas miraban a Maya y a Onyx desde una pantalla dividida, viendo como ambos se perseguían sin parar. Algo raro era que parte del helicóptero estaba lleno de nieve, mientras que el aire acondicionado estaba a máxima potencia.

Heron – Muy buenas, queridos espectadores que nos observan, ahora mismo estamos viendo en directo al participante Onyx Blackstar y a la grandiosa y hermosa felina Maya… _"¿Por qué dije eso ultimo?"_ – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, preguntándose en su cabeza por qué había dicho lo último. Algo curioso es que, pese a toda la nieve que había a su alrededor, unas gotas de sudor cubrían la frente de la Sylveon – _"Enserio, el calor de este volcán es demasiado absurdo. El aire acondicionado esta echando copos de nieve y ni así es suficiente"_ – Pensó la chica, resaltando que el calor de la zona volcánica la estaba matando.

Vaporeon – Y por lo que vemos ahora, Onyx está escapando de Maya y va en busca de su armadura, ya que sin ella está completamente desarmado y desprotegido – Comento la Pokémon con una pequeña sonrisa, a la vez que tomaba algo de agua de una taza que estaba a su lado. Teniendo gotas de sudor deslizándose por su frente – _"No puedo creer que este volcán sea capaz de estar dejándome seca. Soy tipo agua, ¡Arceus! ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!"_ – Pensó la chica que igual que su compañera, la estaba matando el calor del volcán.

Onyx esperaba que, al ir volando, su contrincante no fuera capaz de alcanzarlo, pero para su sorpresa, Maya iba corriendo en cuatro patas detrás de él con una agilidad increíble. La felina se movía corriendo a gran velocidad y dando saltos de un lado a otro para cruzar algunas rocas y pozos de lava que se ponían en su camino. Aquello preocupo a Onyx, ya que podía ver como la gata antropomórfica estaba logrando alcanzarlo, lo cual lo impulso a volar cada vez más rápido.

Cuando ambos competidores estuvieron cerca de los alrededores de la Ciudad Abandonada, Onyx se lanzó rápidamente hacia unos arbustos, tomando rápidamente su armadura que estaba escondida en dicho arbusto, y poniéndosela rápidamente, justo a tiempo para cuando llego Maya. La felina por seguridad, tomo su ninjato de su espalda y fue empuñando mientras buscaba a su contrincante.

Maya – Vamos, sal ya de donde sea que estés – Dijo la felina sujetando su ninjato con sus dos manos, mientras miraba cuidadosamente todo su alrededor.

Por otro lado, Heron y Vaporeon soltaron un profundo suspiro de alivio luego de salir de la zona del Volcán Ardiente. El calor de aquel volcán se había ido de una buena vez. Luego de unos segundos, ambas chicas recuperaron la compostura y miraron a la cámara.

Heron – Bueno, queridos, espectadores, ahora podemos ver que Onyx y Maya están muy cerca de enfrentarse – Comento la Sylveon aliviada de que el calor se haya ido.

Vaporeon – Y por lo que podemos ver, ambos están jugando al gato y el ratón. Pero la pregunta es, ¿Quién es el gato y quién es el ratón? – Pregunto la chica sonriendo, estando igual de aliviada que su compañera luego de que el calor se fuera.

Onyx por su parte, permanecía en silencio para no ser descubierto por su contrincante. El semental saco de su armadura sus dos navajas y las sujeto con sus cascos fuertemente, preparándose mental y físicamente para iniciar el combate.

Cuando la felina estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de donde estaba el pegaso, este último salió de su escondite sujetando sus armas fuertemente, tratando de atravesar a Maya con las mismas. La chica no se quedó quieta para nada, bloqueando con su ninjato lados cuchillas del semental. Onyx usaba toda su fuerza para tratar de superar a su contrincante, pero esta era perfectamente capaz de igualar su fuerza.

Onyx – Debo admitir que eres buena – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa.

Maya – Lo soy, y espero que si aún estas vivo para este punto, tu también lo seas – Dijo la felina seriamente, usando más y más fuerza para detener las navajas del pegaso.

Onyx – Voy a demostrarte que si – Dijo el pegaso retrocediendo rápidamente y saltando a los árboles, ocultándose y perdiéndose de vista.

Al ver eso, Maya se preparó para cualquier cosa, sujetando su arma en todo momento, a la vez que giraba sobre sí misma, buscando con la mirada a su contrincante. Onyx por su parte, se movía por los arboles con gran agilidad y destreza, logrando moverse sin ser visto por la gata antropomórfica. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la susodicha no sabía dónde estaba, el semental salió del árbol en el que se encontraba, tratando nuevamente de atravesar a la felina con sus navajas.

Y casi logra su objetivo, pero la felina consiguió retroceder en el último segundo y evitar los cortes que le lanzo el semental. Acto seguido, la felina empezo a lanzar una gran cantidad de ataques hacia el pegaso. Onyx bloqueaba estos ataques con sus navajas al mismo tiempo que trataba de dañar también a la felina.

Ambos competidores se lanzabas cortes de forma ininterrumpida, tratando de hacerle algún daño su respectivo contrincante. Maya lanzaba rápidos y fuertes cortes con su ninjato, bloqueando o esquivando todos los ataques que veían hacia ella. Onyx por su parte, atacaba mucho más rápido con sus dos navajas, aunque le costaba mucho darle a la felina debido a la agilidad tanto física como mental de la susodicha. Luego de varios minutos de un intenso enfrentamiento entre ambos competidores, estos retrocedieron sabiendo que no conseguirían nada si seguían usando la misma estrategia.

Vaporeon – Al parecer ambos competidores están muy igualados. ¿Tú qué opinas de esto, Heron? – Le pregunto la Pokémon a su compañera.

Heron – Pues la verdad en mi opinión, Maya tiene una clara ventaja, una ventaja la cual a Onyx le costara mucho superar – Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Allí fue cuando Maya guardo su ninjato y saco sus pistolas dobles y empezó a dispararle a su contrincante. Onyx logro actuar lo suficientemente rápido para conseguir ocultarse detrás de un árbol, pero aun así varias balas lograron alcanzarlo y hacerle bastante daño. Por suerte para él, ninguna bala consiguió darle directamente.

A pesar de que el semental estaba oculto detrás del árbol, la gata antropomórfica continuó disparando sin parar, esta vez con su Scar, hacia aquel árbol, dispuesta a destruirlo a balazos si hacía falta. Onyx por su parte, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso al ver como el árbol en el que estaba comenzaba a destruirse lentamente. El semental sin saber que más podía hacer, extendió sus alas y se subió de nuevos a los árboles para no ser acribillado.

La felina pudo notar fácilmente el movimiento que hizo su contrincante, empezando a disparar hacia la copa de los árboles, logrando ver como el pegaso se empezaba a mover rápidamente de un árbol a otro para evitar las balas. Onyx se dio cuenta rápidamente de que aquello era insostenible, y que si no hacía algo pronto para equilibrar la balanza, terminaría siendo eliminado.

Vaporeon – Al parecer tenías razón, Heron. La participante Maya está demostrando ser la que tiene la ventaja en este combate – Comento la chica mirando atentamente el combate.

Maya por su parte, no pensaba dejar de disparar para nada, estando totalmente concentrada en acribillar al semental de cualquier manera, deteniéndose solo para recargar su arma. Sobra decir que la felina deseaba ganar y no pensaba rendirse de ninguna manera.

Entonces, cuando la gata antropomórfica tuvo que recargar, Onyx aprovecho ese momento para sujetar fuertemente sus navajas, batir sus alas con rapidez y lanzarse directamente hacia Maya. Esta apenas alcanzo a protegerse usando su Scar como escudo, pero aun así el pegaso consiguió hacerle algunos cortes a la felina. Esta rápidamente le dio un golpe a su contrincante con la culata de su arma, logrando que el susodicho retrocediera adolorido. Aquel pequeño momento de dolor fue suficiente para que la gata antropomórfica pudiera recargar su arma y apuntarle nuevamente al semental, que ya para ese punta se había recuperado del golpe y fue capaz de alejarse volando para no se acribillado.

Al ver que la felina no dejaría de dispararle, el pegaso empezo a dar vueltas a gran velocidad alrededor de la felina, creando unas fuertes corrientes de viento alrededor de la susodicha. Maya apenas era afectada por esta corriente de aire, disparando al semental de forma continua sin importarle donde estaba este. Mientras volaba, Onyx intentaba darle a la felina con sus navajas, pero esta lograba predecir por donde vendría y esquivaba sus ataques. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de disparar hacia el semental sin apenas darle, Maya tenía otra vez que recargar, pero sabiendo que seguir disparando solo sería un desperdicio de balas, la chica solamente recargo la Scar para luego guardarla y sacar su ninjato.

Heron – Algo me dice que las cosas están a punto de terminar, espectadores, veamos quien es capaz de superar al otro en este igualado combate – Dijo la chica con emoción, deseando ver quien sería el ganador.

Onyx siguió intentando atravesar a la felina con sus dagas sin parar, pero esta seguía evitando o bloqueando sus ataques sin parar, consiguiendo al mismo tiempo hacerle daño. Entonces, Maya espero justo el momento indicado cuando su contrincante voló hacia ella, para dar un salto con voltereta hacia delante y hacer un fuerte corte al pegaso en ambas alas, tirándolo al suelo.

El pegaso soltó un quejido de dolor al caer al suelo y al sentir un agudo dolor en sus alas. Antes de que Onyx pudiera levantarse, Maya apareció justo detrás de él de forma sigilosa. Sujetando su ninjato con una mano y poniéndolo en el cuello del semental, mientras que en su otra mano sujetaba una de sus pistolas dobles, apuntándola directamente contra la cabeza de su contrincante. Allí la felina se acercó al oído del pegaso y le susurro a este.

Maya – Buenas noches – Dijo la felina con un tono de victoria en su voz.

Podía verse la zona boscosa en la que se encontraban ambos competidores. Dicha zona estuvo unos pocos segundos en completa calma, hasta que el sonido de un disparo rompió esa calma por completo, provocando que varios pájaros salieran volando de allí.

 **Maya elimino a Onyx Blackstar de un disparo en la cabeza.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Onyx apareció en el centro de la pantalla. La marca de una bala apareció justo en el centro de dicha carta y la misma se partió en pedazos un segundo después.

Heron – Y finalmente, Maya es la ganadora de este combate, debo mencionar que siempre confié en ella y sabía que terminaría ganando – Dijo la Sylveon con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Vaporeon – Ciertamente tenías razón, Heron, Maya consiguió derrotar a su contrincante en este combate demostrando una gran maestría, aunque Onyx también consiguió ponerle las cosas bastante difíciles – Comento la Pokémon sonriendo a la cámara.

Maya cayó al suelo mientras una maza de pixeles se concentraba frente a ella, para que luego dicha maza de pixeles saliera disparada hacia el cielo, desapareciendo en pocos segundos. Luego de esto, la felina guardo sus armas nuevamente y se fue de allí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

 **El ojo de la tormenta se cerrara en 6:23 minutos.**

.

.

Amy Exe iba caminando por las calles de la Ciudad Abandonada con una neutralidad absoluta. Nada afectaba el caminar de la chica, ni siquiera los Cascaras que constantemente trataba de saltar sobre ella para atacarla, ya que los mismo antes de poder acercarse a menos de medio metro, se desintegraban por completo en apenas un segundo. La pelirosada ni siquiera les dirigía la mirada cuando esto pasaba, dando a entender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Aunque eso no significara que no estuviera atenta a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor mientras caminaba.

Por otro lado, en un edificio en la misma calle que estaba la chica, se encontraba nada menos que la gran maestra East Wind. La pony terrestre buscaba en el edificio cualquier cosa que le fuera de utilidad. Mientras exploraba, la gran maestra pudo ver a Amy por una ventana, viendo como la chica caminaba por la calle con suma tranquilidad. La yegua no tardo en esconderse para evitar que la chica de pelo rosado la viera.

Por encima de aquella parte de la ciudad, volaba la limusina voladora de Dark Soul y Frank. Lo curioso era que el semental estaba tirado en el suelo de la limusina, inconsciente, con una taza de café tirada justo a su lado. Era bastante obvio que el semental se había desmayado por haber tomado tanto café en tan poco tiempo, haciendo que Dark Soul tuviera que comentar solo hasta que despertara.

Dark Soul – Y bueno, espectadores, ahora nos encontramos encima de la Ciudad Abandonada, observando a las competidoras Amy Axe y East Wind – Dijo el gato negro tratando de hablar con ánimos, no quería tener otro encuentro con Danna por alguna razón estúpida – Hasta ahora ninguna de las dos competidoras se han encontrado, pero estoy completamente seguro que no tardaran en encontrarse – Dijo mirando a una pantalla que mostraba a las dos competidoras.

De vuelta en el suelo, la gran maestra East Wind asomo su cabeza un poco por la ventana de antes, dándose cuenta de que Amy ya no se encontraba caminando por la calle, había desaparecido completamente sin dejar ningún rastro, algo que extraño bastante a la yegua, que no podía entender como en apenas segundos la chica había desaparecido. Entonces, sin previo aviso, una mano completamente blanca atravesó la ventana en la que la pony terrestre se encontraba. Dicha mano tomo a la susodicha del cuello y la jalo violentamente hacia afuera. Allí fue cuando East Wind pudo ver a la pelirosada mirándola.

Amy – No creas que soy tan despistada como para no verte – Dijo seriamente la chica para luego tirar a la gran maestra a la calle.

La antes mencionada se dio un fuerte golpe al caer en la calle, levantándose del suelo bastante adolorida por el golpe, pero resistiendo bien el dolor. Amy cayó al suelo como si nada, mirando con neutralidad a su contrincante.

Amy – Espero que seas capaz de durar más de un minuto – Dijo la chica a la vez que su mano se cubría con energía rosada.

Dark Soul – Vaya, sin dudas no me esperaba eso No entiendo cómo fue que Amy pudo encontrar tan rápido a la gran maestra East Wind – Dijo el felino realmente sorprendido por eso.

Rápidamente, la pony terrestre trato de leer el alma de su contrincante, pero en el mismo momento que activo esta habilidad, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la obligo a tirarse al suelo y a sujetarse la cabeza. Amy miro esto con la misma neutralidad de antes, sabiendo perfectamente que había pasado.

Amy – Trataste de leer mi alma, ¿Eh? – Dijo la chica con una neutralidad aterradora, sabiendo muy bien lo que había hecho su contrincante – Pues déjame decirte que esa habilidad solo te destruirá la cabeza, tu mente es completamente incapaz de soportar el poder de mi alma. Así que ni lo intentes. No quiero que mueras tan rápido –

Acto seguido, la chica levanto su mano y le lanzo una ráfaga de rayos de energía rosada a su contrincante. East Wind tuvo que usar sus poderes de sombras para esquivar estos ataques, pero aun así Amy siguió lanzando más y más ataques, los cuales la yegua le costaba bastante esquivar, pero que debía esquivar a toda costa, ya que no sabía que podían hacerle esos rayos rosados.

Mientras disparaba ráfagas de rayos, Amy se detuvo de la nada y se lanzó rápidamente contra la gran maestra, dándole a esta un fuerte gancho alto y mandándola al aire. Luego la pelirosada dio un rápido salto que la mando al aire a gran velocidad, llegando justo a donde estaba su contrincante, dándole a esta un fuerte codazo que la mando de vuelta al suelo con gran fuerza.

Dark Soul – Esa chica realmente es muy poderosa, está poniendo en aprietos a su contrincante sin ningún esfuerzo – Dijo el felino, más para sí mismo que por estar comentando el combate.

East Wind se levantó bastante adolorida del suelo, recuperándose lo más rápido que podía para dispararle desde su casco un veloz rayo de sombras a la chica pelirosada. Esta con facilidad detuvo dicho rayo láser con su mano limpia, sin sufrir ningún daño. Aquello sorprendió bastante a la gran maestra, la cual trataba de comprender que tan el inmenso era poder que tenía su contrincante para ser capaz de detener su ataque con su mano limpia con tanta facilidad.

Amy empezo a acercarse lentamente hacia la gran maestra, obligando a esta última a usar una de sus mejores técnicas, la solidificación de sombras. La yegua trato de hacer que la sombra de Amy se levantara y luchara contra su dueña, pero se extrañó cuando la sombra de la chica no hizo absolutamente nada.

Amy – Mi cuerpo y mi sombra no poseen ninguna característica necesaria para que sean manipulados. Solo yo poseo el poder necesario para hacer algo así – Dijo la chica mientras cargaba sus dos manos de energía rosada.

Allí fue cuando East Wind comenzó a preocuparse. Su contrincante la superaba en todo y era inmune a su magia, por lo que debía de pensar en algo rápido antes de que la pelirosada pudiera…

 **Amy Exe ha acabado con East Wind de un solo golpe.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de la gran maestra, apareció en medio de la pantalla. Un segundo después, la susodicha carta se empezo a hacer polvo hasta desaparecer por completo.

Dark Soul – ¿Qué…? – Dijo el gato negro sin poder creer que lo que había visto era cierto. Amy había apareció en un instante frente a su contrincante. Dándole un golpe en el pecho que acabo con la susodicha en menos de un parpadeo – _"Acabo con ella de un golpe y con una velocidad absurda… Pero, ¿Qué tanto poder tiene esa chica?"_ –

El cuerpo de East Wind no tardo en convertirse en pixeles los cuales salieron disparados al cielo, luego de que Amy le diera a la pony terrestre un golpe fulminante que acabo con ella al instante. La chica pelirosada soltó un pequeño suspiro a la vez que sus manos dejaban de estar rodeadas de energía. Luego de eso, la chica se retiró de allí tranquilamente, continuando su camino por la Ciudad Abandonada.

.

.

.

.

.

De vuelta en el Lobby, Zephyr llego a donde estaban Azrael y Alma. El robot y la dragona estaban observando todos aquellos monitores y demás para asegurarse de que nada muy loco pasara. Ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo un momento para prestarle atención al chico peliblanco.

Zephyr – Chicos, guarden esto, es mejor que no siga en la isla – Dijo el peliblanco sujetando en su mano el guantelete del infinito.

El chico peliblanco le lanzo dicho guantelete a Azrael, el cual lo atrapo con simpleza para luego sacar una caja de debajo de un escritorio la cual ponía "basura" y poniendo el guantelete allí, para luego guardar nuevamente la caja. Luego de esto, el chico soltó una risa a la vez que decía.

Zephyr – Bueno, yo me retiro a hacer cualquier otra cosa, hasta luego – Dijo el chico desapareciendo de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tanto el robot como la dragona siguieron con lo suyo luego de esto. En ese momento, un pequeño portal se abrió debajo del escritorio y una mano salió de dicho portal. Esta mano era bastante grande y con facilidad tomo el guantelete del infinito y lo arrastro nuevamente hacia el portal. Aquel pequeño portal permaneció unos segundos más abierto, para luego cerrarse sin que Alma o Azrael lo notaran.

Continuara…


	11. La Tormenta 2º Parte

**FF Battle Royale**

 **La Tormenta 2º Parte**

En el Lobby, se encontraba nuevamente Zephyr en frente de las gradas, solamente que esta vez el chico peliblanco estaba recibiendo gritos de algunos de los participantes eliminados (Los que estaban encadenados a las gradas), ya que estos se habían aliado entre todos para exigirle al susodicho que los liberara de aquellas cadenas.

Zephyr – Escuchen, no puedo quitarles las cadenas. _"Realmente si puedo, pero ustedes no lo saben"_. Las tienen puestas por una razón – Dijo el chico con seriedad, pero riéndose por dentro – Evitan que se vayan a matar entre ustedes por venganza o por alguna otra razón parecida. Y no las tienen puestas porque si, las cadenas detectan si hicieron o planeaban hacerle algo malo o atacar a alguien más. Por lo que razones no faltan para que las cadenas estén allí –

Aun con estas palabras, los participantes encadenados seguían quejándose y exigiéndole al chico peliblanco que los liberara. Luego de un rato de gritos, quejas y amenazas. Zephyr levanto un poco su pie, y dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo que hizo temblar media isla y agrieto todo el suelo a su alrededor.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, si se calman y dejan de quejarse, les daré la posibilidad de liberarse – Dijo el chico con genuina seriedad, mirando a todos los participantes encadenados con dicha seriedad.

Entonces, el peliblanco chasqueo los dedos y un aura dorada cubrió todas las cadenas que apresaban a los participantes. Entonces, la mayoría de dichas cadenas desaparecieron, mientras que las cadenas que tenían otros participantes (Los cuales básicamente estaban cubiertos de cadenas por todos lados) simplemente se les quitaron unas pocas cadenas de encima.

Zephyr – Hice que las cadenas no fueran tan sensibles decidiendo a quien debían encadenar y a quien no, pero de todas formas siguen estando allí, listas para encadenara quien se pase de listo. Están advertidos – Dijo el chico para luego desaparecer en un destello.

La mayoría de participantes liberados trataron de calmarse y de no hacer ninguna estupidez, ya que no querían volver a ser encadenados luego de escuchar la última advertencia del chico peliblanco. Los participantes que aún continuaban encadenados también intentaron hacer lo mismo, pero las cadenas podían sentir claramente sus objetivos reales y no se soltaban aunque se calmaran.

Por otro lado, Alma y Azrael estaban observando todavía aquellos datos complicados e inexplicables que solo ellos parecían entender. Entonces, Azrael se sentó en una silla de oficina y miro sonrió.

Azrael – Bien, yo ya termine de programar la tormenta – Dijo el robot soltando un suspiro*.

 **(*Si, un robot suspirando. No preguntes).**

Alma – Bueno, yo ya termine de programar a los Cascaras y a la maquina gigante. Por lo que todo está listo – Dijo la dragona sentándose en otra silla que había allí.

Azrael – Entonces nuestro trabajo está hecho. Ya hicimos correctamente que todo saliera mal en la isla – Dijo el robot tranquilamente dando vueltas en la silla.

Alma – Y sin testigos – Dijo la dragona estirando sus brazos.

Azrael – Si, sin testigos que puedan decir nada, a menos que quieras pasar un mal rato si lo hacen – Dijo el robot mirando de reojo a la cámara.

Alma – Tienes mucha razón, es mejor que no digan nada a menos que quieran que cosas malas les pasen – Dijo la dragona dorada igualmente mirando de reojo a la cámara.

Azrael – Bueno, dejémonos de indirectas y vamos a la isla a ver qué está pasando allí – Dijo el robot levantándose de la silla.

Alma – Ehhh… Creo que tendríamos que controlar eso – Dijo la dragona mirando por la ventana.

El robot se acercó con curiosidad a la ventana, desde donde se podía ver a los participantes descalificados. Los cuales tenían… Una ligera disputa.

Tanto el robot como la dragona veían a Moonlight Orchid y a Yuat Darkneus, ambas sujetando a Vulcan del cuello y golpeándolo contra una pared fuertemente sin parar, tan fuerte que incluso Alma y Azrael podían ver que el cristal frente a ellos temblaba con dichos golpes. Todo esto mientras el robot parecia que sufría en silencio al estar siendo sujetado fuertemente del cuello, lo cual le impedía hablar.

Azrael – Si, deberíamos encargarnos de eso – Dijo el robot un poco preocupado por el estado del semental robot, ya que por lo que se veía, estaba sufriendo bastante.

Pero antes de que pudieran moverse o hacer otra cosa. Otros participantes se acercaron a Yuat y Moonlight, siendo dichos participantes White Shield, Ghost, Camaleón. Entre todos los anteriores empezaron a discutir, para que la yegua y la chica liberaran al semental (Aparentemente parecía por eso). Luego de unos segundos más, inesperadamente los miembros de la patrulla se lanzaron contra la yegua y la chica, mientras que estas hicieron lo mismo. Una nube de humo se formó donde los 5 empezaron a pelear sin parar. Luego de unos segundos más, otros participantes descalificados aparecieron y se lanzaron dentro de la nube de humo. Entre ellos estaban Xetch Darkneus, Craft Harmony, Void Wrath y Blue Fire. Otros segundos más después, se unieron a la nube de humo Ayi, Frederick (El zorro), Araam y Agatha. Luego, por alguna razón, se unieron también Spacial, Aziz Seagan y Lightning Ghost. Todos esos participantes hicieron que la nube de humo se hiciera muchísimo más grande y empezara a moverse de lado a lado.

Alma y Azrael estaban con cara de "¿Qué?" luego de ver todo lo que había pasado en unos pocos segundos.

Alma – Sera mejor que vayamos a encargarnos de eso y a devolver a su estado base la sensibilidad de las cadenas – Dijo la dragona abriendo la ventana, logrando ahora escuchar perfectamente la pelea.

Azrael – Pues será mejor que lo hagamos antes de que terminen matándose nuevamente, que creo que con que hayan peleado y muerto una vez ya está bien – Dijo el robot saltando por la ventana junto con la dragona. Los dos estando decididos a poner orden de nuevo.

Mientras, todos los demás participantes que no estaban encadenados ni interesados en meterse en el conflicto, simplemente miraban un poco aquello antes de volver a centrar sus miradas en las transmisiones de los comentaristas.

.

.

.

.

.

Medic se encontraba explorando el Bosque Salvaje luego de su encuentro con Mark el alifénix. La yegua médica exploraba un claro del bosque en donde había un pequeño lago, recorriendo los alrededor de dicho lago para buscar objetos que le fueran útiles y quizá encontrar a algún competidor con el que combatir. De cualquier forma, la pony ninja llevaba sus katanas en su espalda, estando lista para empuñarlas cuando fuera el momento de pelear.

Del otro lado del pequeño lago, estaba nada menos que Wildfire Wyld. El alicornio estaba igualmente explorando el lago en busca de objetos útiles, pero sobretodo buscando algún otro contrincante con el que luchar y poder medir sus fuerzas en combate. Mientras el semental caminaba por alrededor del lago, pudo ver algo moviéndose a la distancia, por lo que rápidamente se escondió detrás de unos arbustos que había cerca de él para no ser visto, aunque esto no salió tan bien como esperaba.

Medic – _"Allí hay alguien"_ – Pensó la pony ninja seriamente.

La pony terrestre alcanzo a ver ligeramente algo moviéndose a la distancia, lo cual hizo que rápidamente se pusiera en alerta, tomara una de sus katanas para rápidamente ocultarse entre las hojas de un árbol que tenía cerca. Cuando Wildfire saco su cabeza de los arbustos en los que se había ocultado, pudo ver que lo que antes había visto moviéndose ya no estaba. Esto hizo pensar al semental que lo que había visto era una ilusión o simplemente otra cosa, sin saber que la pony que había visto estaba ahora observándolo desde las sombras.

Medic – _"Tengo que llegar hasta él sin que me vea"_ – Pensó la pony terrestre sin perder de vista en ningún momento al semental.

En silencio y con mucho cuidado, la pony ninja fue saltando de árbol en árbol sin parar, acercándose poco a poco a donde estaba el alicornio sin ser detectada. Mientras, el susodicho salía del arbusto con cuidado, mirando a su alrededor por seguridad, sin darse cuenta del muy leve movimiento en los árboles que provocaba Medic al moverse. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, la pony medica logro llegar a donde estaba el semental sin que este notara su presencia.

Wildfire – No hay nadie aquí… Bueno, supongo que me lo habré imaginado – Dijo el semental mientras volvía a caminar por el mismo camino por el que iba antes de detenerse.

En ese momento, unos shurikens fueron rápida y repentinamente contra el semental. Este ni siquiera escucho o se dio cuenta de esto, y dichos proyectiles lograron hacerle bastante daño en su espalda y un poco en sus alas, haciéndolo soltar un sonoro quejido de dolor.

Acto seguido, Medic salió de su escondite, empuñando sus dos katanas y tratando de cortar al semental antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Pero antes de poder hacer esto, Wildfire alcanzo a cubrirse con un escudo mágico que genero rápidamente, aunque dicho escudo no fue demasiado bueno al no poder concentrarse lo suficiente para hacerlo más fuerte. Aun así, los cortes de Medic fueron detenidos por el escudo mágico, y la yegua rápidamente retrocedió, estando en todo momento con la guardia alta.

En el aire, se encontraba nada menos que la limusina voladora de Dark Soul y Frank. El semental en ese momento se encontraba con una cara de muerto viviente, mientras que Dark Soul lo miraba con una expresión que fastidio.

Dark Soul – Más te vale dejar de tomar café por un rato. Tuve que hacer este trabajo yo solo por un rato y cortar la transmisión para despertarte – Dijo el gato negro con fastidio mientras miraba al semental.

Frank – Ok, lo siento. Dejare el café por un rato – Dijo el semental aun con su cara de muerto viviente – Sera mejor que volvamos a empezar la transmisión antes de que Danna vuelva y pregunte por qué cortamos la transmisión –

Dark Soul – Si, es lo mejor, pero no puedes salir en la cámara de esa forma. Te vez horrible – Dijo el felino viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero.

Alexa – Yo tengo la solución para eso – Dijo la IA sacando de un compartimiento un vaso de agua junto con una píldora roja y blanca – Este es un antídoto para cualquier tipo de problema que tenga, comentarista Frank – Dijo la IA de forma neutral.

El semental dudo un momento en si debía o no tomar aquella píldora, pero al sentir un punzante dolor en su cabeza, no dudo ni un segundo en tomarse aquella píldora. Pasaron unos segundos de puro silencio, y luego de dichos segundos un rápido destello cubrió al semental, y al desaparecer este estaba como nuevo.

Wildfire Wyld sin bajar su escudo, miro por un momento su espalda, viendo en el suelo detrás de él, tres shurikens clavados. El semental bajo su escudo y cubrió sus heridas con su magia, empezando a regenerar dichas heridas a un buen ritmo. Luego, Wildfire miro a su contrincante con una sonrisa un poco adolorida.

Wildfire – Así que mi siguiente combate es con una pony ninja. Bien. Esto será interesante – Dijo el semental terminando de regenerar sus heridas, para luego ponerse en posición de combate.

Medic – _"Debo tener cuidado. Este semental es un alicornio, por lo que no será un reto sencillo"_ – Pensó la pony medica sujetando fuertemente sus katanas.

Antes de que Frank pudiera impresionarse por esto. Alexa volvo a hablar.

Alexa – Reiniciando transmisión en 15 segundos –

Al escuchar esto, ambos comentaristas rápidamente se prepararon para seguir haciendo el trabajo que tenían, hasta que una luz roja en la limusina se volvió a encender, resaltando que la transmisión se había reanudado.

Frank – Sentimos ese pequeño corte, espectadores, sufrimos unos pequeños problemas, pero ya los solucionamos – Dijo el semental de la forma más convincente que pudo.

Dark Soul – Pero dejemos eso de lado, ahora mismo estamos volando sobre los competidores Medic y Wildfire Wyld, que están por comenzar a combatir – Dijo el felino de la misma forma que el pony terrestre.

El primero es atacar fue Wildfire Wyld, el cual cubrió su cuerpo de una capa de fuego, para luego extender sus alas y aletear con gran fuerza, saliendo disparado en dirección contra la pony ninja, tratando de embestir a esta con mucha fuerza. Medic se movió hacia un lado para esquivar la embestida del alicornio, y rápidamente saco unos shurikens para lanzárselos al susodicho. Este recibió varios cortes en su cuerpo por los shurikens. El alicornio cargo su cuerno de magia y le disparó varias esferas de fuego a su contrincante.

Dark Soul – Sin dudas esos dos saben pelear muy bien, Frank. ¿Tu quien crees que vaya a ganar? – Dijo el gato negro aparentando tranquilidad y alegría que eran suficientemente convincente.

Frank – Puede ser cualquiera, compañero, solo sabremos quien ganara el combate cuando ambos terminen de pelear – Comento el pony terrestre tranquilamente.

Medic sujeto sus dos katanas firmemente y bloqueo con gran destreza todas las esferas de fuego, para luego lanzar más y más shurikens hacia su contrincante, consiguiendo darle con algunos y fallando otros. Wildfire volvió a cargar su cuerno con magia, pero en lugar de atacar directamente a la yegua, se teletransportó detrás de esta, a la vez que su cuerno se cargaba con energía ígnea.

Wildfire – ¡Intenta esquivar esto! – Exclamo el semental lanzándole una potente llamarada a la yegua.

La susodicha se sorprendió un poco por el rápido teletransporte de su contrincante, reaccionando un poco tarde y recibiendo algunas quemaduras por la llamarada del semental. El alicornio no se detuvo allí, y cubrió sus cascos con energía gélida para luego empezar a lanzar puñetazos y patadas contra la yegua, logrando hacerle bastante daño. Medic rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás para no recibir más daño, a la vez que lanzaba una gran cantidad de shurikens al semental, logrando hacerle varios cortes y clavarle algunos de los shurikens. El semental no se quedó atrás y también le disparo proyectiles elementales a la pony ninja, los cuales esta bloqueo usando sus katanas.

Frank – Sin dudas el combate parece estar igualado, espectadores, aun por ahora parece que es Medic quien lleva la ventaja –

Entonces, Medic volvió a poner sus katanas en su espalda y miro seriamente a su contrincante, mientras pensaba.

Medic – Sin dudas este alicornio es fuerte, si quiero derrotarlo tengo que usar más fuerza – Dijo para sí misma la yegua, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento al semental.

Wildfire – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estas rindiendo? – Pregunto un poco extrañado el semental al ver que la pony ninja había guardado sus armas y dejado de pelear.

Medic – Para nada – Dijo con una sonrisa la pony terrestre – ¡Modo Gran Samurái! – Grito la yegua.

Un fuerte destello cubrió a la pony ninja por un par de segundos. Al desaparecer dicho destello, ahora la susodicha traía puesta una armadura tipo samurái de color amarillo, además de que sus katanas ahora eran más grandes y tenía un par de katanas extra.

Medic – Prepárate para ver mi destreza samurái – Dijo la pony samurái empuñando ahora sus dos katanas más grandes que antes.

Acto seguido, la yegua empezo a correr hacia su contrincante, empezando a atacarlo con una gran habilidad y velocidad. Wildfire Wyld apenas podía esquivar los ataques de la pony samurái, los cuales eran increíblemente rápidos al igual que fuertes. El alicornio rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo de energía, para luego liberar dicha energía en forma de rayos eléctricos muy potentes. Medic se cubrió con sus katanas para no recibir daño de dichos ataques, lográndolo sin mucho problema. Entonces, la pony terrestre volvió a atacar de nuevo al semental, esta vez clavándole una de sus katanas en una de sus patas delanteras, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Ahora, el alicornio retrocedió rápidamente estando herido, teniendo levantada su pata herida y suspirando con dolor.

Wildfire – De acuerdo, ahora veo que es momento de ponerme serio – Dijo el semental haciendo brillar con fuerza su cuerno.

Entonces, una esfera/escudo mágica rodeo al semental, a la vez que los ojos de este empezaban a desprender partículas de energía concentrada y las líneas de su cuerno empezaban a brillar. Lo siguiente que Wildfire hizo, fue levantar su casco delantero (El que no le dolía), a la vez que una esfera de energía aparecía en el mismo. Entonces, el semental lanzo la esfera hacia su contrincante. Medic uso su katana para cortar dicha esfera, pero aquello no se detuvo allí. El alicornio empezo a lanzar más y más esferas de energía contra la yegua, mientras que esta desviaba o cortaba los ataques que venían hacia ella.

Wildfire – Veamos si puedes aguantar esto – Dijo el semental a la vez que aparecían en su casco tres esferas de energía mucho más grandes que las anteriores.

El semental empezo a lanzar más y más esferas a toda la velocidad que podía, mientras que Medic detenía o cortaba todas estas esferas con gran agilidad y velocidad, pero cada vez se le hacía más complicado. La pony ninja rápidamente uso una de sus técnicas ninja. El alicornio pudo ver que una nube de humo cubrió a su contrincante, y al desaparecer dicha nube de humo, en lugar de la yegua lo que había era un pedazo de madera muy mal hecho (Básicamente un muñeco de madera horrible con una carita dibujada con un rotulador negro).

Wildfire – ¿Qué? – Se preguntó el semental muy extrañado al ver aquel extraño muñeco en lugar de su contrincante.

En ese momento, una gran cantidad de clones de la pony samurái aparecieron a su alrededor. Todos esos clones llevando dos katanas cada uno, siendo un total de 10 clones que había. Los clones de Medic a gran velocidad empezaran a atacar el escudo de Wildfire, causando graves daños en el mismo en apenas unos segundos. Los ojos y el cuerno del semental empezaron a brillar con gran intensidad, por toda la magia que el susodicho estaba usando para mantener el escudo activo y sin daños para no ser totalmente despedazado por su contrincante.

Dark Soul – Sin dudas el combate ahora está a favor de Medic, espectadores, y yo digo que será ella la que termine ganando – Comento tranquilamente el felino.

Frank – Recuerda que en este torneo cualquiera puede ganar, compañero. Es mejor esperar hasta el final para ver quién de los dos gana – Comento también el semental con tranquilidad.

Antes de poder hacer nada, finalmente los clones atacaron muy fuertemente al mismo tiempo, destruyendo el escudo del semental. Wildfire rápidamente uso toda la magia que pudo concentrar para crear una potente explosión de energía a su alrededor, la cual destruyo a todos los clones que estaban por atacarlo y hacerlo pequeños pedacitos.

El semental ahora suspiraba cansado y con la herida en su pata mucho más grave que antes. Entonces, la Medic verdadera apareció en una nube de humo a varios metros del semental, con una mirada seria en su rostro.

Medic – Es momento de acabar con esto – Dijo la yegua preparándose para terminar de una vez por todas con su contrincante – ¡Poder Gran Samurái! –

En ese momento, todo el espacio alrededor de ambos competidores se volvió completamente negro y Medic desapareció en una nube de humo. Entonces, a varios metros del semental, apareció un gigantesco templo samurái antiguo. Justo encima de dicho templo apareció Medic, con una katana gigante en sus cascos. El cuerpo de la yegua se difumino un poco, a la vez que todo se ponía a cámara lenta. La pony samurái movió hacia un lado su katana gigante mientras esta dejaba sombras a su paso.

Un segundo después, la pony samurái apareció detrás de su contrincante, mientras un largo y profundo corte de luz aparecía en el cuerpo del susodicho.

 **Medic ha cortado a Wildfire Wyld a la mitad.**

Una carta de cristal con la forma del alicornio apareció en medio de la pantalla. Un corto diagonal apareció en medio de dicha carta, y la misma cayo fuera de la pantalla dividida en dos fragmentos.

Dark Soul – Parece que tenía razón, Frank, finalmente fue Medic la ganadora – Dijo el felino de forma presumida.

Frank – Ciertamente, compañero. Y ahora es momento de ir a seguir explorando la isla para buscar otros competidores combatiendo –

El cuerpo del semental se convirtió instantáneamente en pixeles, y los mismos salieron disparados hacia el cielo, despareciendo en pocos segundos. Medic guardo sus katanas, para luego retirarse de allí caminando tranquilamente.

.

.

 **El ojo de la tormenta encogerá en 4:35 minutos**

.

.

Sorrow Sniper iba caminando por el la Montaña Helada. La pony terrestre iba caminando por la montaña llorando a mares sin parar, a la vez que buscaba otros participantes para acabar con ellos. Mientras la yegua caminaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo, iba curándose con unas vendas que había conseguido antes, además d bebiendo unos escudos que encontró cerca de las vendas.

Por otro lado, Love Ranger iba caminando por aquella montaña helada igualmente, habiendo llegado allí rodeando la Ciudad Abandonada, evitando completamente entrar o acercarse a dicha ciudad. Entonces, mientras caminaba, el participante pudo ver a la distancia a Sorrow Sniper. La estatua viviente rápidamente se hecho al suelo para no ser visto, a la vez que sacaba un fusil de cerrojo dorado y le apuntaba a la susodicha.

Volando sobre ambos competidores estaba el barco volador de Scrittore Passione y Nahuel836. Ambos sementales estaban en lo que parecía ser una habitación lujosa del barco. Ambos sentados frente a un escritorio y con una pantalla detrás de ellos.

Scrittore – Bien, queridos espectadores, ahora mismo estamos sobrevolando la montaña helada. Y desde aquí podemos ver a los competidores Sorrow Sniper y Love Ranger – Dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa.

Nahuel – Si, y por lo que parece Love Ranger está cazando a la yegua, e incluso está apunto de dispararle a esta. Veamos cómo termina todo esto – Dijo el semental con un poco de seriedad mirando a la cámara.

Volviendo con los competidores. En ese momento, la yegua pudo sentir como alguien la observaba y al mirar a su alrededor, pudo ver un leve reflejo de luz viniendo de la nieve. Rápidamente Sorrow Sniper salto hacia un lado, evitado un disparo que casi le da de lleno en la cabeza.

Scrittore – Increíble, Sorrow Sniper consiguió esquivar ese disparo por muy poco. De no haberlo esquivado ahora mismo estaría eliminada – Dijo emocionado el semental luego de ver lo que había hecho la yegua.

Allí fue cuando la pony terrestre saco su francotirador, cambiando a su modo rifle y empezando a disparar una larga ráfaga de balas hacia donde había venido el disparo de antes. Dichas ráfagas obligaron a Love Ranger a moverse sin parar, logrando evitar la mayoría de las balas, pero recibiendo unas pocas que le hicieron bastante daño. La estatua viviente rápidamente saco su lápiz y plano y empezo a construir un fuerte de hierro, y luego empezar a dispararle a su contrincante desde dicho fuerte.

Sorrow Sniper detuvo su ataque y guardo su rifle, para luego empezar a correr a gran velocidad hacia el fuerte de su contrincante. Love Ranger empezó a dispararle a la yegua, pero sin conseguir darle ni una sola bala. Cuando la yegua llego hasta el fuerte de su contrincante, embistiendo el mismo completamente. La pony terrestre con su embestida consiguió destruir casi por completo el fuerte de su contrincante, dejando a este desprotegido contra sus balas.

La estatua viviente recibió un gran daño de parte de su contrincante, sacando rápidamente de nuevo su plano y lápiz y empezando a construir muros sin parar, evitando recibir más daño de parte de la yegua. Esta última no se quedó quieta y volvió a embestir los muros de Love Ranger, destruyendo a una gran velocidad, mientras que el susodicho seguía construyendo más y más muros.

Eventualmente, Love Ranger termino quedándose sin casi ningún material para construir. La estatua viviente no tuvo más opción que volver a sacar sus armas y empezar a dispararle a la pony terrestre, mientras que esta daba ágiles y rápidos saltos de un lado a otro consiguiendo esquivar las balas de su contrincante. Acto seguido, la yegua saco su francotirador en modo rifle y le disparo una larga ráfaga de balas a su contrincante, dándole de lleno y haciéndole mucho daño.

Sorrow – Lo siendo, pero… *Snif* tengo que acabar contigo para poder ganar *Snif* – Dijo la yegua apuntándole a su contrincante con su arma, para acto seguido volver a dispararle.

Nahuel – ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué esa yegua no deja de llorar? Enserio no lo entiendo – Pregunto el semental muy confundido, sin entender por qué Sorrow Sniper no paraba de llorar,

Scrittore – Según su información, así es ella. Muy triste y depresiva, por lo que se la pasa llorando casi todo el tiempo – Dijo el semental leyendo los datos que Alexa le había dado de la yegua.

Love Ranger uso los pocos materiales que le quedaban para construir un par de muros frente a él, sacando su arma y esperando que Sorrow Sniper destruyera el muro para empezar a dispararle. Cuando su muro cayó completamente, la estatua viviente empezó a disparar hacia todos lados sin apuntar siquiera, pero al ver hacia donde disparaba, se dio cuenta de que la pony terrestre no estaba por ningún lado.

Entonces, la estatua viviente soltó un grito de dolor al sentir unos fuertes cortes en su espalda. Dichos cortes fueron provocados por las garras extensibles del traje de Sorrow Sniper, la cual estaba parada detrás de su contrincante, mirando a este con tristeza.

Sorrow – Lamento mucho *snif* tener que hacerte estas cosas, pero *snif* debo matarte ahora mismo – Dijo la yegua con mucha tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos, para luego volver al ataque contra la estatua viviente.

La susodicha no tenía apenas oportunidad de atacar, simplemente logrando dispararle un par de veces a la yegua, pero dichos disparos no le hicieron nada a la armadura de la pony terrestre. A su vez, Sorrow Sniper usaba sus garras extensibles y su cola látigo para atacar sin parar a su contrincante, logrando darle unos potentes combos al susodicho los cuales a este le costaba mucho esquivar.

Scrittore – Parece que el combate no está nada bien para Love Ranger. Su contrincante ahora mismo tiene toda la ventaja contra él – Dijo con emoción el alicornio.

Nahuel – Y si no hace algo pronto terminara perdiendo – Comento seriamente el pegaso.

Luego de unos segundos en los que Love Ranger recibió mucho daño, Sorrow Sniper detuvo su ataque y saco de nuevo su francotirador, devolviéndolo a su modo original. Entonces, la yegua apunto directamente su arma hacia su contrincante, cargando su francotirador de energía.

Sorrow – Adiós – Dijo la yegua entre lágrimas cerrando los ojos y preparándose para dispararle a su contrincante.

Acto seguido, la yegua disparo un potente disparo hacia Love Ranger. Este no tenía energías suficientes para moverse, y el disparo de su contrincante le dio de lleno en la cabeza, acabando con él al instante.

 **Sorrow Sniper acabo con Love Ranger de un disparo a la cabeza.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Love Ranger apareció en medio de la pantalla, para que luego una bala chocara contra la cabeza de dicha imagen y destruyera toda la carta en pedazos.

Nahuel – Y Sorrow Sniper es la ganadora de este combate, espectadores. Love Ranger sin dudas lo tuvo muy difícil contra ella – Dijo el pegaso seriamente.

Scrittore – Ahora vayamos a ver que otros combates nos podemos encontrar en la isla – Comento el semental mirando la cámara con una sonrisa.

El cuerpo de la estatua viviente se convirtió totalmente en pixeles, y estos salieron disparados al cielo, desapareciendo en la distancia. Luego de esto Sorrow Sniper volvió a guardar su rifle de francotirador y se fue de allí llorando a mares luego de acabar con su contrincante.

.

.

.

.

.

Ocelot se encontraba explorando la poca zona que quedaba del Volcán Ardiente. El semental caminaba con tranquilidad mientras silbaba, mostrándose tranquilo y sin preocupación alguna. Pero esto era solo lo que aparentaba. Realmente el pony terrestre estaba muy alerta a todo su alrededor, estando preparado en todo momento para sacar sus armas para defenderse de cualquier participante que quisiera atacarlo por sorpresa.

Mientras caminaba por aquella zona volcánica, el semental no llego a percatarse de un leve temblor que recorría la zona donde se encontraba. Dicho temblor fue haciéndose cada vez más y más notorio, hasta que el semental fue capaz de notarlo. Ocelot miro a su alrededor pensando que algún participante podría estar acercándose, o quizá había una pelea cerca de donde estaba, y la primera opción no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, solamente que dicho participante no estaba acercándose al pony terrestre por la superficie.

De la nada, el suelo bajo el pony espadachín se rompió por completo, tirando al susodicho hacia una caverna llena de pozos y cascadas de lava ardiente. Ocelot rápidamente se incorporó y saco sus dos espadas, buscando al causante de aquello por todos lados, encontrándolo en pocos segundos.

A pocos metros del semental se encontraba nada menos que la participante Eclipsa. La chica tenía una apariencia aterradora y de pesadilla, teniendo varias partes de su cuerpo cubiertas con tinta espesa, además de tener varias partes de su ropa desgarradas.

Eclipsa – _H_ o ** _L_** _A_ _O_ **ceL** _o_ **t** – Dijo la sombra de forma terrorífica y sádica.

El semental se asustó un poco al ver aquella aterradora chica y más por la espeluznante voz que esta tenia.

Ocelot – Cielo, chica, realmente necesitarías salir a fuera a que te dé un poco el sol – Dijo el semental al ver la aterradora apariencia que tenía la chica.

Eclipsa – **_S_** i s **A l _g_** a **MO** _s_ a **_V_** eR **E L so _L_** – Dijo la chica para luego lanzarse sobre Ocelot y darle a este una patada ascendente que lo mando fuera de la cueva por la fuerza del golpe.

El semental cayó a varios metros del agujero del que había salido. Eclipsa salió e un salto de dicho agujero, aterrizando a unos pocos metros de semental. Este último rápidamente tomo sus dos espadas y se puso e posición de combate.

Ocelot – De acuerdo, chica. Si quieras pelea, tendrás pelea – Dijo el semental preparado para pelear.

Ocelot fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose hacia su contrincante a gran velocidad y empezando a lanzarle a esta una gran cantidad de espadazos. La sombra por su parte bloqueaba todos estos espadazos con sus garras de tinta, a la vez que contraatacaba usando dicha garras para tratar de cortar al semental.

Ocelot rápidamente retrocedió y saco sus pistolas para acto seguido empezar a dispararle a la chica. Esta hizo aparecer frente a ella un muro de tinta que detuvo las balas de su contrincante. Luego, la chica hizo que de dicho muro salieran varios tentáculos de tinta, los cuales fueren directamente contra el pony terrestre. Este uso sus espadas para bloquear los ataques de dichos tentáculos. Acto seguido, la chica deshizo el muro de antes y se lanzó contra el semental a gran velocidad, tratando de atravesarlo con sus garras.

Eclipsa – N _o_ t ** _E_** **r _E_** s _I_ s **tA** _s_ , **p** _O_ **N** y – Dijo la chica con locura en su voz, sin dejar de atacar sin parar al semental.

Ocelot – Lo siento, linda, pero no quiero terminar hecho pedazos – Dijo el semental bloqueando con sus espadas los ataques de la chica.

El semental hizo retroceder a la chica, para luego darse la vuelta con gran agilidad y darle a la susodicha una patada doble que la mando varios metros hacia atrás. Eclipsa no mostró ni la más mínima señal de dolor por esa patada, recuperándose casi al instante y clavando sus garras de tinta en el suelo. Un torrente de tinta empezó a salir del suelo e ir en dirección a donde se encontraba el pony terrestre. Ocelot tuvo que saltar rápido hacia un lado para poder evitar aquel torrente de tinta.

Estando en el suelo, Ocelot saco sus dos pistolas y empezó a dispararle sin parar a su contrincante. Esta se protegió con sus garras, pero aun así algunas balas consiguieron darle, aunque no le hicieron daño muy significativo. Luego, el semental se levantó y saco esta vez sus dos armas especiales, su pistola revolver, la Elemental Bullet, y su espada, la Hammer Sword.

Al ver dichas armas, Eclipsa también saco su propia arma nuevamente, la Cursed Ink. La chica sombra sujeto su arma y fue corriendo en dirección a su contrincante, a la vez que ponía la aguja que tenía la punta de su sombrilla contra el suelo, dejando un rastro de tinta por donde pasaba. Ocelot rápidamente se cubrió de un "espadazo" que le lanzo la chica con su sombrilla, usando la Hammer Sword, para luego apuntar contra la sombra su Elemental Bullet y dispararle balas de fuego y hielo, las cuales esta vez sí le hicieron daño a la sombra.

Eclipsa retrocedió un poco adolorida, pero sus heridas rápidamente eran cubiertas con tinta y sanaban en pocos segundos. Ocelot se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a dispararle sin parar a la chica. Esta última abrió su sombrilla y se protegió de los disparos con esta misma, para luego cerrar dicha sombrilla y levantarla al aire. El pony terrestre esperaba que luego de esto, la sombra volviera a cargar contra él, pero en lugar de esto, Eclipsa volvió a poner la punta de su sombrilla contra el suelo y empezó a dibujar con su tinta en el suelo, extrañando de sobremanera a su contrincante, el cual no entendía que estaba haciendo la chica sombra.

Luego de unos segundos en los que la chica estuvo dibujando algo extraño en el suelo, esta dejo de dibujar, a la vez que apoyaba su sombrilla en su hombro. Allí fue cuando Ocelot pudo ver que la chica había dibujado en el suelo una especie de sello mágico muy extraño. Eclipsa rápidamente se paró en dicho sello, a la vez que una gran cantidad de energía oscura la rodeaba completamente.

Ocelot – Esto no es bueno, será mejor que me prepare – Dijo seriamente el semental al ver lo que estaba haciendo su contrincante – ¡Modo Duelo! –

Un destello cubrió al semental por un momento, y al desaparecer dicho destello, el susodicho tenía una nueva apariencia. Ahora Ocelot tenía un sombrero vaquero, tenía una bufanda roja que cubría la parte de arriba de su rostro, y una capa marrón en su espalda. El pony terrestre sujeto firmemente su revólver y se preparó para lo que fuera a hacer su contrincante.

Entonces, una capa de energía oscura cubrió el cuerpo de Eclipsa, a la vez que esta soltaba una risa. Luego de unos segundos, dicha capa de energía fue absorbida por el cuerpo de la chica, y esta adquirió una apariencia diferente, aunque en parte similar a la de antes. Ahora el cuerpo de la chica estaba hecho complemente de energía de color negro y morado oscuro. Su sombrilla se había cubierto de una energía roja muy potente. Y lo que más resaltaba de ellas eran sus dos ojos rojos brillantes y su boca que era una oscura sonrisa perpetua.

Eclipsa – **Contempla la verdadera forma de una sombra, pony** – Dijo la chica con un tono profundo y macabro mirando al cielo, para luego mira fijamente a su contrincante – **El combate real comienza ¡Ahora!** –

A una increíble velocidad, la chica empezó a correr contra el semental. Este rápidamente comenzó a dispararle a la sombra, pero esta movía rápidamente su sombrilla desviando todos los disparos de su contrincante, para luego lanzarle a este su sombrilla. Ocelot tuvo que esquivar muy rápido dicha sombrilla, de lo contrario habría sido atravesado por la misma. Eclipsa simplemente extendió su mano hacia su arma y está nuevamente volvió a ella.

Ocelot tomo su espada y se lanzó contra la chica tratando de golpear a la susodicha con su Hammer Sword. Eclipsa simplemente uso su sombrilla para bloquear este ataque. El choque de ambas armas genero una potente onda de choque que hizo retroceder a ambos contrincantes varios metros. El pony vaquero aprovecho la distancia para empezar a dispararle a la sombra, mientras que esta abrió su sombrilla para bloquear los disparos del semental.

Eclipsa – **Nada de lo que hagas va a funcionar contra mí, pony, estas condenado a perder en este combate** – Dijo la chica de forma siniestra, a la vez que volvía a dibujar en el suelo con su sombrilla.

Al ver esto, Ocelot empezó a dispararle sin parar a su contrincante, con el objetivo de evita que esta volviera a dibujar en el suelo como lo hizo antes. Eclipsa por su parte daba saltos de un lado a otro y corría sin parar para evitar los disparos del pony terrestre, a la vez que dibujaba en el suelo usando su sombrilla. Luego de unos segundos, la chica termino de dibujar y el semental pudo ver que él lo que había dibujado. En el suelo se encontraban dibujadas varias flechas negras (Flechas de dirección, no flechas de arco) bastante grandes y afiladas, las cuales apuntaban directamente contra Ocelot.

En ese momento, las flechas empezaron a salir del suelo y a flotar en el aire. Entonces, Eclipsa apunto su sombrilla hacia las flechas, para luego apuntar a donde estaba el semental y que las flechas salieran disparadas contra este. El pony terrestre rápidamente se puso a saltar de lado a lado esquivando dichas flechas sin parar, pero cada vez que esquivaba una flecha, estas daban la vuelta y volvían hacia donde estaba, tratando de atravesarlo completamente. Bloquearlas no era una opción, ya que alcanzo a ver como una flecha golpeaba un trozo de hielo que había en el suelo y lo convertía instantáneamente en piedra.

Eclipsa – **No te muevas y acepta tu destino** – Dijo al chica moviendo su sombrilla a cada lugar que su contrincante iba, haciendo que las flechas fueran hacia dicho lugar.

Ocelot – Lo siento, chica, pero no está en mis planes convertirme en estatua, prefiero conservar mi normal y viva forma – Dijo el semental tratando de bromear, pero aquello era bastante difícil mientras esquivaba las flechas sin parar.

Al ver que las flechas no se detendrían sin importar cuantas veces las esquivara, Ocelot cargo su pistola y le disparo potentes balas elementales a las flechas. Dichas balas conseguían hacer explotar las flechas y deshacerlas, esto le permitió al pony vaquero acabar con todas las flechas rápidamente.

Ocelot – Bien, chica. Es hora de acabar contigo de una vez – Dijo el semental seriamente, preparándose para acabar con su contrincante – ¡Fin del Duelo! –

En ese momento, todo el espacio alrededor de ambos participantes cambio de una zona volcánica a un gran prado en el atardecer. Entonces, el sol se puso detrás del semental y este rápidamente saco sus dos pistolas para acto seguido empezar a dispararle una infinidad de balas a Eclipsa. Esta rápidamente saco su sombrilla, pero riendo con algo de malicia a la vez que presionaba un botón en el mango de su sombrilla. Todas las balas fueron directamente contra la sombra, y esta abrió su sombrilla bloqueando todas estas balas. Aquello sorprendió al pony terrestre, pero este saco su espada y acto seguido comenzó a correr hacia su contrincante, mientras que su espada se cubría con energía.

Eclipsa volvió a cerrar su sombrilla y empezó a correr hacia el semental sujetando su sombrilla como si fuera una espada, mientras que dicha sombrilla se cubría con energía. Cuando los dos participantes estuvieron cerca, la sombra dijo.

Eclipsa – **Cometiste un grave error al usar un ataque como ese contra mí** – Dijo la chica a la vez que todo su alrededor se detenía completamente.

Entonces, la punta de la Cursed Ink empezó a brillar con mucha fuerza. Todo el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y Eclipsa lanzo una estocada directamente contra su rival. Ocelot trato de bloquear este ataque, pero al poner su espada en frente suya, la estocada de la chica sombra atravesó completamente su espada, y le dio directamente en el pecho.

Eclipsa – **Una de las habilidades de la Cursed Ink que más me gusta, es la habilidad de reflejar todo el daño recibido, pero concentrado en un solo ataque** – Dijo la chica sin dejar de tener en su rostro aquella sonrisa.

 **Eclipsa acabo con Ocelot usando Reflejo.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Ocelot apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta empezó a ser cubierta por tinta hasta ser consumida por completo, para luego que dicha tinta desapareciera y solo quedara la carta agrieta y en blanco y negro.

El cuerpo de Ocelot se convirtió en muchos pixeles y luego estos salieron disparados hacia el cielo. Eclipsa soltó una risa a la vez que ponía su sombrilla en su espalda, pero luego de ponerla suelto un quejido de dolor.

Eclipsa – **Mantener esta forma es más difícil en esta isla, será mejor que me apresure a ganar este torneo** – Dijo la sombra mientras disminuía el poder concentrado en su cuerpo, haciendo que su cuerpo de energía oscura fuera menos denso, para poder mantener aquella forma de manera pasiva por más tiempo.

.

.

 **El ojo de la tormenta encogerá en 0:53 segundos**

.

.

Natural Star iba caminando por la Ciudad Abandonada, cuidándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca de él. El semental iba caminando con lentitud, mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera observándolo o viniera hacia él, pero la realidad es que estaba siendo observado por otro participante.

Demonio Blanco estaba sobre un edificio, apuntándole con un fusil de cerrojo morado al semental. El lobo antropomórfico estaba apuntándole al susodicho directamente a la cabeza, para luego disparar en el momento que tuvo mejor ángulo de disparo.

El alicornio pudo escuchar el sonido de aquel disparo y por puro reflejo genero un escudo mágico a su alrededor, el cual lo protegió de aquel disparo, que destruyo casi por completo el escudo mágico al impactar.

Volando sobre ambos competidores, se encontraba el helicóptero volador de Heron y Vaporeon. Ambos Pokémon se encontraban mirando con unas sonrisas.

Heron – De acuerdo, espectadores, ahora estamos viendo un combate entre nada menos que Demonio Blanco y Natural Star – Dijo la Sylveon mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa.

Vaporeon – Cierto, compañera, veamos qué tal le va a ambos competidores en esto – Dijo la Pokémon para luego prestarle atención al combate.

White – Falle – Dijo seriamente el lobo a la vez que se levantaba y empezaba a bajar del edificio por unas escaleras de emergencia que había.

El semental por su parte, empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando a quien le había disparado, y pudo ver a su contrincante llegando al suelo luego de bajar por aquellas escaleras. Al ver a White, el alicornio rápidamente se puso en posición de combate sacando su ninjato y preparándose para el combate. El lobo antropomórfico parecía que ni siquiera se preocupó por esto, ya que su expresión era una de seriedad pura.

Natural – _"No sé quién sea él, pero se ve que es un muy buen tirador, así que tengo que cuidarme de sus disparos"_ – Pensó el semental analizando con la mirada a su contrincante.

White – _"Este pony es bueno con la magia y tiene unos excelentes reflejos. Sera difícil atacarlo por sorpresa"_ – Pensó el lobo antropomórfico seriamente, a la vez que recargaba su fusil de cerrojo.

Ambos contrincantes se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, hasta que White levanto su fusil a gran velocidad y le disparo casi sin apuntar al semental. Este nada más ver al lobo levantando su arma, se rodeó nuevamente con un escudo mágica, logrando bloquear la bala. El lobo antropomórfico rápidamente guardo el arma antes mencionada y saco un fusil de ráfagas morado y empezó a dispararle sin parar al pony terrestre, causándole un gran daño al escudo de este y consiguiendo destruirlo.

Al ver su escudo destruido, Natural alzo el vuelo y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de su contrincante sin parar, mientras que este le disparaba de manera casi constante. Las balas pasaban muy cerca del semental, y este apenas alcanzaba a esquivarlas, pero aun así algunas balas lograban hacerle varios cortes en su cuerpo. Aquello hizo que el pony se protegiera nuevamente con un escudo mágico, todo esto sin dejar de volar en ningún momento.

Vaporeon – Parece que las cosas están muy igualadas entre ambos competidores, compañera – Le comento la chica a Heron.

Heron – Eso es fácil de ver, Vaporeon. Sin dudas este puede ser un combate muy igualado y difícil – Dijo la Pokémon tipo hada con una sonrisa.

Luego de protegerse, el alicornio cargo de magia su cuerno y acto seguido le disparo un potente rayo eléctrico a su contrincante. El lobo dio un rápido salto hacia atrás para esquivar este rayo, a la vez que sacaba el cargador de su fusil de cerrojo y ponía uno nuevo, todo esto antes de caer nuevamente al suelo. Acto seguido, White tomo nuevamente su fusil de cerrojo y le disparo rápidamente a su contrincante, destruyendo esta vez su escudo completamente, guardando nuevamente su arma y sacando su fusil de ráfagas para seguir disparándolo a su contrincante, consiguiendo darle varias balas a este.

El semental ahogo un grito de dolor al sentir como las balas atravesaban su cuerpo, y rápidamente le disparo varios rayos mágicos rojos en el suelo alrededor del lobo blanco. Entonces, unos potentes torrentes de fuego empezaron a salir de alrededor de White donde su contrincante había disparado aquellos rayos mágicos. El lobo antropomórfico empezó a dar rápidos saltos de lado a lado, sufriendo algunas quemaduras por el fuego, pero consiguiendo esquivar la mayoría de los torrentes de fuego.

Después de salvarse de aquel ataque, White volvió a sacar su fusil de ráfagas y siguió disparándole al semental, logrando hacerle otros cortes en su cuerpo. Natural al ver que a distancia su contrincante tenía ventaja, tomo su ninjato nuevamente y fue volando directamente contra el lobo. Al ver esto, el susodicho rápidamente tomo unas pistolas dobles que tenía y empezó a dispararle a su contrincante, mientras que este generaba un potente escudo en frente de él para protegerse de las balas y tratar placar contra el lobo.

Este último, notando las intenciones de su contrincante, rápidamente salto hacia un lado cuando el alicornio estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alcanzando a dispararle a este en una de sus alas y tirándolo al suelo. Natural Star cayó al suelo bastante adolorido y con su ala dañada, pero a pesar de esto, el semental se levantó rápidamente y se preparó para seguir combatiendo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar más su ala.

Natural – _"Perfecto, no tiene ninguna arma para atacar físicamente, por lo que tengo ventaja"_ – Pensó el semental al ver que su contrincante no tenía ninguna arma de cuerpo a cuerpo.

El semental corrió contra su contrincante y empezó a lanzar espadazos y estocadas contra su contrincante, mientras que este las esquivaba con dificultad, sin tener apenas tiempo para disparar sin salir herido, y llegando a hacerle varios cortes en todo el cuerpo. Al ver que su contrincante estaba solamente esquivando, el alicornio empezó a atacar con mucha más velocidad, mientras que el lobo blanco simplemente se mantenía esquivando.

Heron – Parece que White está teniendo problemas con Natural Star, sobretodo al no tener ninguna arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo – Comento la chica mirando con mucha atención el combate.

Pero de la nada, White tomo su fusil de cerrojo y bloqueo un espadazo de su contrincante con dicho fusil, sorprendiendo al susodicho.

Natural – _"¡¿Qué?!"_ – Exclamo en su mente el semental al ver aquello.

Entonces, White sujetaba su fusil desde la parte cerca de la culata y desde el cañón, dándole con la culata del arma al semental en el rostro, dejándolo aturdido. Natural trato de recuperarse lo más rápido posible, pero su contrincante logro hacerle un corte en el pecho con sus garras y darle una patada que lo arrojo varios metros hacia atrás.

Vaporeon – Parece que Natural Star no tuvo en cuenta que su contrincante podía golpearlo con sus armas por mucho que no fueran de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora parece que White puede tener la ventaja – Dijo la Pokémon tipo agua mirando el combate con atención.

El semental tardo un momento en recuperarse y levantarse, para luego cargar su magia y cubrir su ninjato con energía elemental de rayo. Al ver esto, White dijo.

White – Si cubrió su arma con electricidad, será imposible bloquear su ataque sin que termine electrocutado, así que será mejor que no toque esa arma – Dijo en un leve susurro el lobo blanco, a la vez que empezaba a dispararle a su contrincante con sus pistolas dobles.

El semental rápidamente se cubrió de dichas balas con un escudo mágico, para luego lanzarse hacia el lobo y tratando de cortarlo con su ninjato. White rápidamente empezó a esquivar sus ataques sin parar, moviéndose de forma muy rápida e inesperada, consiguiendo sorprender al alicornio y dándole oportunidad de contraatacar, golpeando al susodicho con la culata de su fusil de cerrojo o con el mango de dicha arma.

Aun así, Natural conseguía hacerle daño a su contrincante, ya que a pesar de no conseguir darle a este, si conseguía acercar su arma lo suficiente como para que el lobo sufriera daño eléctrico de la misma. Luego de un par de intensos minutos en los que ambos contrincantes conseguir por muy poco hacerse daño mutuamente, ambos se separaron para recuperarse un poco.

El semental tenia algunos moretones y cortadas por los golpes y los cortes de garras que le daba el lobo. Mientras que el lobo antropomórfico tenía varias partes de su pelaje quemadas, habiendo sido electrocutado en dichas partes de su cuerpo. El lobo pudo ver que ya su fusil de cerrojo se encontraba bastante dañado por todos los golpes que le había dado al alicornio con este. Mientras que Natural ya no tenía su arma cubierta de electricidad, ya que dicha electricidad había comenzado a afectarle a él también.

Heron – Sin dudas es complicado saber quién puede ganar este combate, Vaporeon. Ambos son muy buenos en esto – Comento la Sylveon mirando atentamente el combate.

Vaporeon – Realmente lo son, Heron. Así que veamos cómo termina todo esto –

Luego de unos segundos más de descanso, Natural Star se lanzó hacia su contrincante, empezando a lanzarle espadazos sin parar, a la vez que el lobo blanco bloqueaba dichos ataques con lo que quedaba de su fusil de cerrojo. Ambos esquivaban como podía los ataques del otro, siendo White el que tena ventaja gracias a su mejor condición física, consiguiendo superar a su contrincante y hacerle bastante daño.

Entonces, inevitablemente el fusil de cerrojo de White termino rompiéndose a la mitad, dejando a este con dos pedazos de fusil. Aquello hizo que el semental pensara que recuperaría la ventaja, pero el lobo blanco ni siquiera se inmuto al tener su arma dividida. En su lugar, el lobo antropomórfico empezó a usar uno de los lados del arma como una maza, tratando golpear con ella a su contrincante, y usando la otra mitad como si fuera un escudo.

Natural – _"No puede ser, este lobo está usando todo lo que tiene para tratar de acabar conmigo"_ – Pensó el semental bloqueando los ataques de su contrincante como podía, pero esto era bastante difícil.

Luego de unos segundos, el lobo le dio un fuerte golpe con uno de los trozos de su arma a su contrincante, logrando tirar el ninjato de este a un lado. El semental empezó a dispararle rápidamente láseres mágicos al lobo, pero este los esquivaba con una gran agilidad. Lo siguiente que White hizo fue darle a su contrincante un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lanzándole los dos pedazos de su arma, para luego saltar sobre el susodicho haciéndole varios cortes en el cuerpo con sus garras.

Natural trato de levantarse del suelo, pero al intentarlo, White se puso sobre él, con su fusil de ráfagas apuntándole a la cabeza. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, el lobo le disparo varias ráfagas de balas a su contrincante, acabando con él casi al instante.

 **Demonio Blanco acabo con Natural Star con un Fusil de Ráfagas.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Natural Star apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta empezo a recibir varios disparos y cortes en ella, hasta que termino por romperse en pedazos.

Vaporeon – Y finalmente es Demonio Blanco o White el que se corona como ganador de este combate, espectadores – Dijo la Pokémon con una sonrisa.

Heron – Natural Star dio mucha pelea, pero al final fue derrotado por el poder lobuno de su contrincante – Dijo la chica también con una sonrisa – Ahora vayamos a ver que otros combates están sucediendo en la isla.

White vio la masa de pixeles en la que se convirtió su contrincante, la cual salió disparada hacia el cielo y desapareció en la distancia. Luego de esto, el lobo blanco tomo sus pedazos de arma y los volvió a guardar, a la vez que se retiraba de allí a buscar otro rifle para seguir cazando.

.

.

.

.

.

Dark Arrow iba caminando por el Bosque Salvaje. La yegua había logrado conseguir algunas vendas para curarse de su combate anterior, pero aún estaba algo herida todavía, pero de todas formas se encontraban mucho mejor que antes. La bat pony iba junto con su mascota Mercury, la cual estaba transformada en águila y volando sobre su dueña. Ambas iban buscando algún otro competidor, sin saber que tenían a otra competidora muy cerca de ellas.

Nexus se encontraba dando pequeños saltitos por el bosque, tarareando una canción mientras lo hacía. La pequeña potra no parecía preocupada por nada, simplemente saltando entre las plantas y disfrutando de la naturaleza.

Entonces, Dark Arrow pudo escuchar el tarareo de Nexus muy cerca. La bat pony rápidamente extendió sus alas y se subió a un árbol para ocultarse, sacando rápidamente sus ballestas y buscando a quien tarareaba aquella canción. La yegua solo tardo unos segundos en ver a la pequeña potra saltando entre las flores y los árboles, soltando un bufido al ver a la susodicha.

Arrow – _"Solo es una potra. ¿Por qué una potra está aquí?"_ – Pensó la yegua sin dejar de mirar como la potra saltaba y cantaba, para luego detenerse a oler unas flores – _"Pero incluso si es otra competidora, no creo ser capaz de hacerle daño. No soy tan cruel"_ –

La potra seguía y seguía tarareado sin parar hasta que de la nada, la susodicha cargo su cuerno de magia y disparo un rayo mágico justo contra Dark Arrow. La bat pony rápidamente salió del árbol de un salto, tomando rápidamente sus dos ballestas.

Arrow – _"Ahora sí que pienso acabar con ella"_ – Dijo la yegua seriamente, tomando sus dos ballestas y disparándoles un par de flechas a su contrincante.

Nexus salto hacia un lado para esquivar las dos flechas, para luego dispararle otro rayo mágico a la bat pony.

Nexus – Lo siento, pero no pienso dejar que me derrotes – Dijo con una sonrisa la potra, a la vez que volvía a cargar su cuerno de magia – ¡Voy a ganar este torneo! – Dijo la potra de forma adorable y con una sonrisa, para luego volver dispararle rayos mágicos a su contrincante.

La susodicha por su parte, esquivaba los rayos mágicos de la potra dando rápidos y agiles saltos hacia los lados, a la vez que le disparaba a su contrincante flechas sin parar. Mercury, la mascota de la yegua (Estando transformada en loba), también atacaba a la potra sin parar, tratando de morderla y atacarla con sus garras. Esto hizo que la potra extendiera sus alas y alzara el vuelo.

Estando en el aire, la potra siguió disparándole varios rayos mágicos a su contrincante, mientras que la bat pony le disparaba flechas sin parar. Dark Arrow intentaba darle de cualquier forma a la potra, pero al ser esta tan pequeña, costaba mucho darle alguna flecha. La parte buena es que la potra no tenía muy buena puntería a estar esquivando sus flechas, por lo que a la bat pony no le costaba mucho esquivar los rayos mágicos.

Al ver que la potra estaba en el aire, Mercury se transformó en un águila y empezo a atacar a la potra con sus garras, obligándola a esquivar también los ataques del águila e impidiéndole concentrarse lo suficiente para atacar a ambas al mismo tiempo. Luego de unos segundos de solo esquivar ataques, Nexus rápidamente se cubrió con un escudo mágico y acto seguido lo expandió, empujando a Dark Arrow y a Mercury.

Entonces, Nexus volvió a usar su magia, pero en lugar de volver a lanzarle rayos mágicos a su contrincante, hizo levantar muchas rocas del suelo para luego empezar a lanzarlas hacia todos lados a gran velocidad. Dark Arrow y Mercury tuvieron que cubrirse detrás de unos árboles para no ser acribilladas por aquellas rocas. Luego de unos segundos, la potra se detuvo su contrincante y la mascota de esta aprovecharon para seguir atacándola con flechas y garras.

Dark Arrow saco su arco y empezo a dispararle una gran cantidad de flechas a su contrincante, mientras que Mercury atacaba sin parar a la potra con sus garras. Nexus trataba de esquivar todos estos ataques, pero era muy difícil. A la potra solo le quedaba protegerse con un escudo mágico para poder pensar en algo.

Nexus – _"Vamos, Nexus. Eres muy fuerte e linda. Puedes ganar esto fácilmente"_ – Peso la potra de forma seria y decidida la potra para animarse a sí misma, estando encerrada aun en su escudo mágico.

Luego de unos segundos más, en los que Dark Arrow y Mercury estuvieron tratando de destruir el escudo de su contrincante, Nexus deshizo su escudo y cargo de magia su cuerno. En ese momento, varios trozos del suelo empezaron a levantarse en el aire. Dark Arrow levanto rápidamente el vuelo ya que ella estaba en uno de esos trozos de tierra. La yegua pudo ver como su contrincante hacia levitar trozos de tierra con aparente facilidad, aunque la realidad era que a la potra le costaba bastante concentrarse lo suficiente para poder hacer todo eso.

Unos segundos después, Dark Arrow se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial y vio una oportunidad de atacar a su contrincante. La yegua saco rápidamente su ballesta pesada y le apunto con la misma a Nexus. La joven alicornio llego a darse cuenta de esto, y rápidamente le lanzo uno de los trozos de tierra que levanto a su contrincante. La bat pony esquivo este ataque por poco, pero no fue el único que tuvo que esquivar, ya que su contrincante empezo a lanzarle más y más trozos de tierra sin parar.

Luego de unos cuantos y largos segundos de esquivar tantos trozos de tierra que destruir el bosque mientras la yegua los esquivaba, esta última se terminó cansando de aquello y decidió ponerse seria.

Arrow – ¡BASTA! – Grito con mucha fuerza la yegua, provocando que su contrincante se detuviera y la mirara con curiosidad.

En ese momento, la yegua apretó sus dientes a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban completamente negros. Acto seguido, una sustancia negra empezo a brotar del cuerpo de la bat pony, empezando a cubrir a esta completamente. Nexus veía esto con impresión y algo de miedo, estando muy sorprendida por lo que le estaba pasando a su contrincante. Luego de unos segundos más, la yegua fue cubierta completamente pro aquella sustancia negra y la misma comenzó a tomar una forma muy extraña.

En unos pocos segundos, la sustancia negra formo una gran criatura hecha de pura sombra, la cual tenía forma de yegua bat pony.

Arrow – Ahora si pienso acabar contigo – Dijo la yegua con una voz mucho más profunda e intimidante, mirando con furia a su contrincante.

La bat pony oscura rápidamente se lanzó contra la potra a gran velocidad, creando un arco de sombras y disparándole a la susodicha flechas de energía oscura. Nexus rápidamente se cubrió con unos escudos mágicos, pero su escudo se agrieto al recibir los primeros impactos de las flechas de la bat pony oscura, siendo destruido con unas pocas flechas más. La potra al ver que protegerse no le serviría de nada, empezo a levitar árboles y rocas con su magia para lanzárselos a su contrincante, pero esta destruía dichos árboles y rocas con flechas de energía oscura que hacían pedazos estos ataques.

Luego de contraatacar todos los objetos que su contrincante le lanzo, la bat pony oscura cargo una gran cantidad de flechas de energía oscura en su arco, para luego dispararlas todas a la vez en contra de la potra. Nexus trato de protegerse de todas estas flechas con un escudo mágico, pero dichas flechas explotar con gran poder al estar cerca de ella, destruyendo su escudo y causándole un gran daño.

La potra cayó al suelo con su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras por la explosión de las flechas. Dichas quemaduras emanaban energía oscura, y la potra podía sentir un intenso y doloroso ardor en las mismas. La susodicha intento usar su magia para curar estas quemaduras, pero la energía oscura en las mismas le dificultaba esto mucho. Luego de curarse un poco sus heridas y que estas dejaran de arder tanto, la potra empezo a lanzarle potentes láseres mágicos a su contrincante, logrando darle a esta unos pocos láseres. Dark Arrow rápidamente uso su magia de sombras para ocultarse y empezar a acechar a la potra a su alrededor.

Luego de unos segundos, en los que Nexus estuvo muy tensa al no ver a su contrincante. De la nada, Mercury (Convertida en serpiente) se lanzó sobre la potra y mordió a esta en uno de sus cascos. La joven alicornio soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir la mordida de la serpiente, pero la misma no se detuvo allí y se enrollo alrededor del cuello de la potra para tratar de asfixiar a esta. Pasaron unos segundos en los que la potra intento quitarse con sus cascos a la serpiente, pero al ver que esta no se quitaba y que se estaba empezando a quedar sin aire, supo que debía hacer algo rápido.

Nexus – Quítateme… De… ¡Encima! – Grito la potra con su rostro un poco morado por la falta de aire, a la vez rodeaba su cuerpo de una potente corriente eléctrica, la cual hizo que la serpiente se quitara de encima de ella.

Luego, la potra empezo a disparar rayos mágicos hacia todos lados, tratando de darle con alguno de dichos rayos a su contrincante. Dark Arrow por su parte estaba esquivando sin parar los rayos de la potra, moviéndose muy rápido con su magia de sombras y protegiéndose detrás de árboles y rocas que había allí. Luego de unos segundos, la potra dejo de disparar rayos mágicos y termino bastante cansada por esto.

La yegua oscura tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo, debido a que no consiguió esquivar todos los rayos mágicos de su contrincante. Pero ignorando esto, Dark Arrow se acercó a gran velocidad hacia la joven alicornio, aprovechando que esta estaba algo cansada. La bat pony oscura uso de magia de sombras para tirar a Nexus contra un árbol, haciendo que la potra se diera un fuerte golpe contra la misma.

Arrow – Es hora de terminar contigo de una vez por todas, niña – Dijo seriamente la yegua, a la vez que levantaba uno de sus cascos y lo apuntaba al cielo.

En ese momento, una gran flecha oscura apareció encima del casco de la bat pony oscura. Dicha flecha empezo a hacerse cada vez más y más grande hasta alcanzar un tamaño muy similar al de Dark Arrow. Nexus, al haber quedado aturdida por el golpe con el árbol, no se dio cuenta de esto hasta luego de unos segundos. Entonces, la yegua oscura apunto su casco hacia su contrincante y su flecha gigante fue a gran velocidad contra esta. La potra trato de cubrirse con un escudo mágico, pero antes de poder hacerlo completamente la flecha llego hasta ella, generando una potente explosión de energía oscura.

Luego de unos segundos, aquella parte del bosque ahora era solo un cráter humeante. Nexus se encontraba en medio de aquel cráter, la potra apenas podía mantenerse de pie, y tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Dark Arrow estaba parado a varios metros de la potra, mirando a esta última seriamente.

Nexus – No… Debo… Rendirme – Dijo la potra tratando de mantenerse consciente y no cerrar los ojos, a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a convertirse en pixeles.

La joven alicornio solo pudo mantenerse de pie unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo derrotada.

 **Dark Arrow acabo con Nexus usando una mega flecha oscura.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Nexus apareció en medio de la pantalla. Acto seguido, una flecha oscura impacto en dicha carta, atravesándola y destruyéndola por completo.

El cuerpo de la potra termino por convertirse en pixeles por completo, y estos desaparecieron a la distancia en pocos segundos. Unos segundos después, el cuerpo de Dark Arrow volvió mágicamente a la normalidad. La yegua lucia muy, muy cansada, debido a toda la energía que tuvo que usar. Su mascota Mercury (Aun convertida en serpiente), se acercó a su dueña y se enrollo suavemente alrededor del cuello de esta, a la vez que le daba una pequeña lamida a la bat pony en la mejilla.

Arrow – Buen trabajo, Mercury – Dijo la yegua con cansancio y alegría, a la vez que se levantaba lentamente para luego empezar a caminar, para buscar un lugar en el que recuperarse y que no estuviera tan destruido.

.

.

 **El ojo de la tormenta se reduce, 6:21 minutos**

.

.

En otro lugar, en una dimensión diferente a la del FF Battle Royale. En un sitio que perfectamente podría definirse como "un espacio vacío sin nada en él", no estaba tan vacío como parecía. Dicha dimensión aparentaba ser un completo vacío, pero la realidad era que en ese lugar había más de lo que los sentidos de un ser normal son capaces de detectar. Dicho lugar estaba fuera del universo del FF Battle Royale, y no solo fuera de ese universo, si no fuera de ese multiverso, e incluso fuera del mismo omniverso de aquel torneo. En otro omniverso distintos.

La única forma de poder ver aquel lugar era observando otra capa del vacío.

 **The Void**

Aquel lugar era un lugar creado de una manera totalmente diferente a la del otro omniverso. Una realidad donde todo lo que se conocía no existía. Un lugar donde no existía ni luz ni oscuridad. Donde sus habitantes no poseían cuerpos ni existencia como las del otro omniverso. Un lugar que era imposible entender de ninguna forma normal.

En un lugar de aquella existencia, se encontraban varios seres de formas imposibles de describir. Aquellos seres no conversaban de ninguna manera existente en el otro omniverso, pero algo estaba logrando que sus existencias fueran comprensibles a través de las capas del vacío, siendo sus voces lo único que podía identificarse.

 **Desconocido 1 – ¿Ya consiguieron los artefactos? –**

 **Desconocido 2 – Si, logramos tomarlos gracias a la brecha entre las capas del vacío que género la Estrella del Infinito al ser sacada de su contenedor –**

 **Desconocido 1 – Perfecto, ahora gracias a esos objetos y a la brecha entre las capas del vacío que provoco la Estrella del Infinito, podremos pasar entre las capas del vacío e ir a buscar esa estrella –**

 **Desconocido 3 – Al final podremos ver como son las cosas en otras capas del vacío y demostrarle a _, que somos capaces de muchas cosas si nos dice sus secretos –**

 **Desconocido 4 – No se emocionen todavía. Ya saben cómo es _ y todo lo que es capaz de hacer. Si solo vamos y nos aparecemos de la nada, solo conseguiremos un "bien hecho" y un "hasta luego", antes de que nos devuelva a todos aquí –**

 **Desconocido 5 – Tienes razón, tenemos que prepararnos para hacer algo que sea capaz de "impresionarlo" –**

 **Desconocido 6 – Recuerden que estamos hablando de _, impresionarlo es algo imposible –**

 **Desconocido 7 – Y eso es lo que a _ le impresiona, que alguien consiga hacer algo que en cuestión de posibilidades es "imposible" –**

 **Desconocido 8 – Entonces tenemos que hacer eso, conseguir algo imposible e impresionarlo –**

 **Desconocido 1 – Ya dejen de discutir. Tenemos que empezar a movernos. La brecha en las capas del vacío no durara para siempre, y no sabemos si alguien más intentara hacer lo mismo que nosotros. Así que debemos darnos prisa si no queremos que se nos adelanten y otros consigan nuestro objetivo primero –**

Luego de esta conversación, que fue escuchada a través de las capas del vació. Aquellos seres que "hablaban", se movieron y fueron a empezar a trabajar en su plan. No tenía mucho tiempo, y aquel fenómeno que ellos llamaban "brecha entre las capas del vació" no dudaría toda la existencia.

 **The Void**

Todo ese lugar desapareció al instante y fue remplazado nuevamente por un absoluto y total vacío. Volviendo al sitio del FF Battle Royale. Amy Exe caminaba por la isla. En ese momento, la diadema de orejas felinas que tenía la chica, se movieron por si solas como si fueran reales.

Amy – **"¿Una anomalía entre las capas del vacío? Ya sabía que sacar esa estrella del contenedor en el que estaba no fue una buena idea. Si Zephyr no se encarga de eso, voy a darle una paliza cuando esto termine"** – Pensó la chica en un extraño idioma, para luego seguir caminando por la isla.

En otro lugar de dicha isla, estaba Zephyr Exe haciendo nada, hasta que el chico peliblanco sintió algo extraño.

Zephyr – Puedo sentir que Amy me va a dar una paliza por algo que claramente es mi culpa – Dijo a nadie en específico el peliblanco.

Continuara…

 **Antes de terminar, tengo que decir que si no entendiste eso último, es normal. Lo que escribí al final es algo prácticamente imposible de entender realmente, pero logre que fuera posible de entender de alguna extraña forma. Pero bueno, mejor dejo de hablar antes de que empieza a cantar spoilers sin darme cuenta.**

 **Adiós :)**


	12. La Tormenta 3º Parte

**FF Battle Royale**

 **La tormenta 3º Parte**

Danna se encontraba en su propio vehículos volador personal, el cual era una especie de avión o jet, pero mucho más avanzado y que podía mantenerse quieto en el aire. La fénix blanca estaba centrada en su trabajo de comentarista líder, hasta que una pequeña alarma empezó a sonar en el tablero de comandos que tenía enfrente de ella. La chica no tardo en identificar que significaba aquella señal, y rápidamente presiono varios botones en el tablero, haciendo que las cámaras imágenes de los otros tres grupos de comentaristas aparecieran en una pantalla que tenía frente a ella.

Danna – Bueno, queridos espectadores, por lo visto ya llevamos 25 minutos de torneo. Así que a todos los comentaristas se les dará 10 minutos de descanso para que recuperen un poco sus energías y sus ánimos – Dijo la fénix blanca con una sonrisa, mientras que todos los otros comentaristas la escuchaban con curiosidad – Así que despídanse por ahora, compañeros comentaristas –

Al escuchar esto, todos los comentaristas pusieron las mejores sonrisas que pudieron y se despidieron cada uno a su manera, para que luego las luces rojas en las naves de cada uno se apagaran, señalando que ya no estaban en vivo. Luego de esto, Danna miro al resto de sus compañeros y les dijo.

Danna – Bien, equipo, hasta ahora han hecho un muy buen trabajo – Le dijo la chica todos con una pequeña sonrisa – Ahora tienen 10 minutos para descansar. Pueden comer, beber, conversar, planear algo para cuando volvamos al aire. Básicamente lo que quieran. Les avisare cuando vayamos a estar en vivo otra vez – Dijo la chica antes de cortar la comunicación.

Al ya no está siendo vista ni siendo escuchada por nadie, la fénix soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

Danna – Estoy haciéndolo muy bien si dudas, ahora simplemente me pondré a esperar a que pasen los 10 minutos para continuar con esto – Dijo la fénix para luego ponerse a leer un libro que tenía cerca de ella, el cual se titulaba "Libro vacío con capacidades para romper la cuarta pared con su sola presencia" en grande y con letras en mayúsculas, además de flechas y círculos rojos apuntando a sitios de la portada en los que no había nada.

Por otro lado, Heron y Vaporeon estaban en su helicóptero dorado. Ambas Pokémon se quedaron mirando la pantalla por un rato, para luego mirarse entre ellas sin saber muy bien que decir.

Vaporeon – Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto la Pokémon tipo agua a su compañera.

Heron – Pues no lo sé, podríamos comer algo y conversar un rato, es lo mejor que se me ocurre – Sugirió la Pokémon tipo hada, a lo que su compañera estuvo de acuerdo, para luego mirar a la pantalla del helicóptero – Alexa, danos algo de comer y pon buena música –

Alexa – ¿Alguna preferencia? – Dijo la IA refiriéndose ambas cosas.

Heron – Pues de comer, puede ser cualquier cosa y de música lo mismo, solamente no pongas Despacito – Dijo esto último la Pokémon con seriedad mirando a la pantalla.

Alexa – De acuerdo – Dijo la IA como siempre de forma inexpresiva.

Entonces, un banquete completo que prácticamente brillaba por sí solo, apareció sobre el tablero del helicóptero. Ambas Pokémon miraron aquello con sorpresa, tratando de contener las ganas de babear al ver toda esa comida.

Vaporeon – Ehhh… Bueno, creo que será mejor que empecemos, solo tenemos 10 minutos y seguramente ya nos queden 9 – Dijo la chica tomando un donut que había en una bandeja a su lado y mordiéndolo, quedando maravillada y con un brillo en sus ojos por el sabor de este – Delicioso… –

Heron por su parte, tomo un pequeño y perfecto trozo de pastel que había a su lado, mordiéndolo y quedando de la misma forma que Vaporeon cuando mordió el Donut.

Heron – Me encanta este trabajo, y sobretodo esté helicóptero – Dijo la Sylveon con un brillo en sus ojos, dándole otro mordisco a aquel pedazo de pastel.

En el barco volador de Scrittore Passione y Nahuel836, estaban estos dos en una situación parecida. Ambos sementales estaban en el restaurante del barco, sentados en una gran mesa con un banquete igual de grande y brillante. Scrittore estaba comiendo una ensalada muy variada que parecia estar cubierta de una especie de polvo dorado brillante, mientras que Nahuel comía unas papas fritas que parecían también estar cubiertas de un polvo dorado brillante.

Nahuel – Debo admitir que no fue mala idea elegir este barco, sin dudas en muy especioso y variado, tardamos bastante espacio para recorrer con todas las habitaciones que hay, y dudo que realmente las hayamos recorrido todas – Comento con seriedad el semental, tomando unas pocas de aquellas papas fritas y comiéndoselas lentamente.

Scrittore – Tienes razón en eso, compañero, este barco es increíble, y es aún mejor habiendo otros además de tu y yo. De lo contrario este sitio estaría muy callado – Dijo el semental alegremente, comiendo un poco de su ensalada brillante para luego mirar todos los distintos y variados seres que había allí en esa parte del barco – Por cierto, me sigue pareciendo extraño que esta ensalada brille como si tuviera oro – comento con curiosidad el semental.

Alexa – Eso se debe a que sus alimentos estas cubiertos con polvo de oro comestible. Un condimento especial creado para darle un mejor sabor y apariencia a cualquier comida – Dijo Alexa desde su pantalla en la que siempre estaba.

Ambos sementales quedaron un poco impresionados por esto, pero en pocos segundos volvieron a lo suyo, empezando a pensar en lo que harían cuando volvieran a estar en vivo.

Y por último, Frank y Dark Soul se encontraban en su limusina voladora. Ambos comiendo y conversando tranquilamente.

Dark Soul – Oh si, sin dudas… Pienso quedarme con esta… Limusina cuando todo… Termine – Dijo el gato mientras comía, llevándose todo lo que podía a la boca y comiéndose dichas cosas sin apenas masticar, mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza al pensar en lo que podría hacer con aquella limusina.

Frank – Aun no te emociones, Dark Soul, recuerda lo que dijo Danna, es mejor que no hagas nada raro ni sospechoso – Comento el semental a su compañero comentarista con seriedad.

Dark Soul – Oye, tranquilo, estamos hablando de mí, pase lo que pase lograre conseguir lo que quiero – Dijo con mucha confianza el felino, sin dejar de comer sin parar.

Frank simplemente roto los ojos por este comentario de su compañero, y rápidamente siguió comiendo con tranquilidad.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Bosque Salvaje, se encontraba Mike Bluer recorriendo un campo de flores que había dentro de dicho bosque. El semental caminaba por dicho campo con cuidado, ya que no quería llamar la atención de algún otro participante. Observando las flores con cuidado, el alicornio celeste se dio cuenta de que dichas flores estaban bastante extrañas, ya que desprendían una especie de aura morada a su alrededor. Sin embargo, esto no preocupo al pony, ya que no sentía ninguna energía maligna ni nada parecido viniendo de dichas flores.

En otro lado del bosque, se encontraba el participante Jet corriendo a gran velocidad entre los árboles. El ciborg estaba siendo perseguido por nada menos que por una horda de Cascaras, gritando y mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, viendo que aquellos zombis estaban empezando a alcanzarlo. Aquello solo hacía que el ciborg corriera cada vez más rápido, tratando de escapar de sus perseguidores.

Inevitablemente, el ciborg termino llegando a aquel campo de flores en el que Mike se encontraba. El semental no tardo en escuchar los gritos del otro participante y mirar hacia dónde venían estos gritos. El semental rápidamente se puso en posición de combate al ver a aquel participante, pero el mismo simplemente pasó corriendo por su lado y se fue corriendo. El alicornio celeste miro esto confundido, para luego escuchar los gruñidos y los pasos al correr de os cascaras.

No hace falta decir que el semental se puso a correr al ver esto.

Tanto Mike como Jet corrían todo lo que podían para escapar de los cascara. Aquellos zombis locos no paraban de perseguir a ambos competidores con una furia asesina, para hacerles cosas no muy lindas cuando los alcanzaran. Luego de un rato de correr sin parar, ambos competidores subieron a un árbol, logrando escapar con un momento de los Cascaras.

Ambos participantes solamente veían hacia abajo, viendo como los Cascaras trataban de destruir el árbol para subir. Mike y Jet se miraron por un momento, para luego empezar a hablar.

Jet – ¿Tregua hasta acabar con esos zombis raros? – Le pregunto el ciborg al semental con seriedad.

Mike – De acuerdo – Respondió el semental también con seriedad.

Entonces, ambos participantes asintieron con la cabeza y sacaron sus armas para luego saltar hacia los cascaras, dispuestos acabar con todos los Cascaras.

Mike rápidamente saco su espada, la Knight King y cargando dicha espada de energía, lanzo un tajo de energía circular antes de caer al suelo, acabando con una buena cantidad de Cascaras. Jet por su parte, tomo en cada una de sus manos una Scar morada, empezando a dispararles a diestra y siniestra a los Cascaras, acabando con una buena cantidad por la lluvia de balas que recibieron.

Al tocar el suelo, ambos participantes fueron por lados separados para cubrir más terreno y no atacarse a sí mismos con sus respectivos ataques.

Al semental le toco acabar con una horda de pesos pesados, siendo esto zombis bastante grandes y con casi más masa muscular que cuerpo. Sin importarle esto, Mike se preparó para combatir contra estos, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Los zombis no tardaron en lanzarse sobre el alicornio celeste tratando de acabar con este.

Mike empezo a moverse entre los zombis usando sus alas para evitar los ataques de sus enemigos, a la vez que les cortaba el cuello con su espada, acabando con ellos casi al instante. Uno de los zombis pesados consiguió agarrar al semental con su gran brazo y empezar a golpearlo fuertemente contra el suelo. Luego de unos segundos, el alicornio celeste termino por cansarse de esto y usando su magia, creo un potente hechizo ígneo que le lanzo a este zombi, convirtiendo su cuerpo en cenizas casi al instante.

Otros zombis rápidamente fueron a por el semental, pero este uso aquel mismo hechizo de fuego para calcinar a todos los enemigos que se cruzaban en su camino. Aun así los zombis lograban llegar hasta el semental y darle algunos golpes, pero el susodicho rápidamente los hacia cenizas rápidamente, y a los que lograban golpearlo los hacia pedazos con su espada.

Por otro lado, jet disparaba sin apuntar hacia todos lados, teniendo muy breves pausas para recargar sus armas. Los zombis contra los que se enfrentaban eran notablemente más pequeños y débiles que los otros, pero eran una gran cantidad, por lo que provocaba que las cosas estuvieran bastante igualadas. Los zombis por su parte, se lanzaban de forma desesperada y sin control hacia el ciborg para tratar de hacerlo pedazos entre todos, pero el susodicho no se los permitía para nada.

Luego de ver que ya se estaba quedando sin balas de sus dos Scar, el ciborg guardo ambas armas en su espalda y sacar una escopeta pesada dorada y empezar a disparar sin parar a sus enemigos, mientras lanzaba granadas de impulso para alejar a sus enemigos y que estos no consiguieran.

Ambos competidores no paraban de acabar con todos los Cascaras que se cruzaban en su camino, pero cada vez venían más y más de estos, como si fueran oleadas interminables de zombis que no se detenían nunca, poniendo cada vez más tensos a ambos competidores.

Justo en ese momento, una esfera de energía negra con bordes blancos apareció de la nada. Dicha esfera golpe el suelo, siendo absorbida por la tierra. Jet y Mike miraron esto con curiosidad. Entonces, una voz llamo la atención de los dos participantes y los Cascaras.

Zephyr – Perdonen la interrupción, pero venía a acabar con estos Cascaras – Dijo el chico peliblanco estando sentado sobre la rama de un árbol – Así que quédense quietos un momento si no quieren terminar empalados – Advirtió el chico peliblanco, a la vez que levantaba una de sus manos, estando esta misma abierta.

Entonces, el chico cerró su mano completamente. Todo el suelo empezó a temblar de repente, Mike y Jet trataron de no perder el equilibro, además de no moverse. Luego de un segundo, miles de estacas hechas de energía negra y de bordes blancos salieron del suelo. Dichas estacas empalaron a todos los Cascaras que había allí, además de darles un buen susto a los dos competidores, luego de que algunas de aquellas estacas pasaran muy cerca de sus cuerpos.

En un par de segundos, ya todos los Cascaras estaban empezando a convertirse en polvo. Luego de otros segundos más, las estacas volvieron por donde vinieron, dejando aquel lugar totalmente vacío de nuevo.

Zephyr – Bueno, adiós, pueden seguir peleando – Dijo el chico antes de desaparecer en un destello.

Luego de esto, los dos competidores se quedaron quietos por unos segundos. Ambos estaban de espalda al otro, sabiendo que ahora era momento de combatir.

Jet – ¡Forma SWAT! – Grito el ciborg, a la vez que su cuerpo se cubría con un destello. (Ahora tendría la forma de un ciborg con una armadura negra metálica bastante imponente, con partes de dicha armadura cubierta de líneas de magma).

Mike – ¡Shinigami! – Grito el semental, a la vez que su cuerpo también se cubría con un destello (Ahora tendría la apariencia de un guerrero angelical con sus alas hechas de hilos de luz formando dichas alas. Su cuerpo estaría cubierto por una armadura dorada resplandeciente que lo cubriría completamente. Su cabeza está cubierta por una capucha blanca que impide ver su rostro. Y finalmente tiene un par de telas que descienden desde el pecho hasta por debajo de la cintura).

Luego de transformarse, ambos competidores se quedaron quietos unos segundos más, para luego empezar su combate.

Jet – ¡Cañón de incineración! – Grito el ciborg dándose la vuelta y apuntando sus palmas hacia su contrincante.

En ese momento, un gran torrente de fuego salió de las palmas del ciborg, siendo disparado contra Mike. El guerrero angelical dio un gran salto para esquivar el ataque de su contrincante. Para luego lanzarse contra este tratando de partirlo en dos con su espada. Jet detuvo la espada de su contrincante con sus manos, pero se notaba fácilmente que aquello era bastante complicado.

Mike ponía cada vez más fuerza en su arma, logrando superar poco a poco la fuerza de su contrincante. Este último al ver que estaba siendo superado en fuerza, hizo que de sus brazos salieron varios compartimientos, disparándole al guerrero angelical una gran cantidad de balas y misiles que lo obligaron a retroceder. El guerrero angelical rápidamente cargo energía en una de sus manos y le lanzo a su contrincante una ráfaga de rayos de energía, los cuales le hicieron un poco de daño.

Luego de recuperarse, el ciborg saco de sus brazos unas cuchillas y se lanzó hacia su contrincante lanzando rápidos y fuertes ataques sin parar. Mike bloqueaba estos ataques con su espada y con sus brazos. Luego de unos segundos, el guerrero angelical retrocedió un poco para luego darle una fuerte patada a su contrincante, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Jet se recuperó rápidamente, pero tuvo que bloquear con sus brazos varios espadazos de su contrincante.

Después de unos cuantos espadazos, Jet tuvo que retroceder de forma desesperara, ya que aquellos espadazos estaban haciéndole mucho daño a sus brazos a gran velocidad. Luego de recuperarse, el ciborg volvió a extender sus brazos hacia el guerrero angelical. De los brazos de Jet empezaron a salir una gran cantidad de misiles y balas de todo tipo que golpearon de lleno a Mike.

Luego de unos segundos, Mike se protegió con un escudo mágico par luego cargar energía en su espada y lanzarle un potente corte de energía a su contrincante, el cual le dio de lleno e hizo que este saliera disparado hacia atrás, golpeándose y destruyendo una gran cantidad de árboles.

Mike – Bien, veamos qué te parece esto ahora – Dijo el guerrero angelical poniendo su espada en su espalda y cargando de energía sus manos.

Jet tardo unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse de aquel ataque, y cuando se recupero fue completamente embestido por el cuerpo de su contrincante. Mike tomo a su contrincante con firmeza y empezó a golpearlo con mucha fuerza contra el suelo, para luego lanzarlo con mucha fuerza hacia una roca.

El ciborg rápidamente se recuperó y le empezó a disparar una gran cantidad de ráfagas de fuego a su contrincante, el cual usaba su espada para desviar dichas ráfagas de fuego al igual que bloquearlas. Luego de unos segundos, el guerrero angelical lanzo su espada con si fuera una hélice hacia su contrincante, haciéndole una gran daño a este.

Jet – Bien, ahora sí que tengo que acabar con él antes de que me destruya – Dijo el ciborg estando bastante adolorido por todo el daño que recibió – ¡Cañones de calcinación! –

Al gritar esto, el ciborg junto sus dos brazos frente a él y estos se juntaron, formando en pocos segundos una gigantesca arma que desprendía mucho humo. Acto seguido, Jet disparo una gigantesca ráfaga de fuego y magma contra el guerrero angélicas. Este rápidamente junto sus manos para luego disparar un potente láser de energía dorada contra su contrincante. Ambos ataques chocaron con mucha potencia, haciendo temblar todo su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos participantes se rendía ni un poco, tratando de superar a su respectivo contrincante de cualquier forma.

Luego de unos segundos más, finalmente el rayo mágico del guerrero angelical comenzó a superar el ataque de su contrincante. Jet trataba de poner más potencia su ataque, pero este finalmente fue superado por completo, dándole de lleno al ciborg.

 **Mike Bluer elimino a Jet con un súper ataque.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen del ciborg apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta fue rodeada de mucha luz, la cual consumió la carta hasta volverla polvo.

Aquel ataque no solamente acabo con el semental, sino que también destruyo por completo el Detector del Ojo de la Tormenta. Luego de acabar con su contrincante, el guerrero angelical detuvo su ataque, respirando de forma cansada.

Mike – Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, eso debió haber llamado mucho la atención – Dijo el guerrero angelical seriamente.

Holy – _"Tienes razón, además de que no quiero encontrarme de nuevo con esos zombis raros"_ – Dijo la fénix en la mente de su compañero.

.

.

.

.

.

Holy Blade se encontraba aun explorando la Ciudad Abandonada. El semental iba caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad, buscando algún participantes contra el que combatir. Pese a eso, el susodicho se encontraba de lo más tranquilo, solamente estando atento por si alguien trataba de atacarlo por sorpresa.

Por la misma zona de la ciudad, se encontraba nada menos que Infinity Wish. La yegua caminaba con una mirada de fastidio en su rostro, mientras que Death Wish estaba subida sobre ella, sentada en su espalda, mirándola con una sonrisa claramente perversa. Las dos simplemente caminaban por la ciudad sin decir nada, pero aun así una de ellas estaba fastidiada de la presencia de la otra.

Luego de estar un rato en aquella zona, las dos yeguas vieron a Holy Blade caminando por una de las calles cerca de ellas. Infinity rápidamente se ocultó en un edificio para no ser vista por el semental.

Death – Vaya, parece que haya hay un semental muy fuerte y apuesto, Infinity. ¿Vas a ir a conquistarlo, querida? – Pregunto la yegua oscura aun estando encima de Infinity, a la vez que pasaba uno de sus cascos por la cabeza de esta.

Infinity – Cállate, Death Wish, ahora mismo tengo que combatir y no puedo combatir bien contigo distrayéndome – Dijo la yegua mirando seriamente a su homóloga oscura.

Death – Oh vamos, Infinity, tu sabes que me quieres – Dijo la yegua oscura abrazando a Infinity sin bajarse de encima de ella.

Infinity simplemente soltó un suspiro para luego caminar hacia donde estaba el alicornio blanco. Holy Blade no tardo en ver a Infinity venir hacia él. Al ver a la yegua, el semental rápidamente el semental saco sus espadas y se puso en guardia.

Blade – Vaya, no esperaba encontrar a otra contrincante tan pronto – Dijo el semental mirando a la yegua – Pero bueno, preciosa. Veamos qué tan buena eres combatiendo –

La alicornio por su parte, no dijo nada, simplemente miro seriamente el semental, mientras que Death Wish estaba encima de ella.

Infinity – _"Si no quieres que te quite de encima de una patada, apártate de mí, Death Wish"_ – Pensó en su mente la yegua, hablándole a su homóloga.

Death Wish escucho perfectamente lo que le dijo su homóloga, quitándose de encima de esta.

Death – Bien, bien. Te dijo tranquila – Dijo la yegua oscura bajándose de su homóloga, para luego sentarse en una banca que había cerca de allí.

Luego, Infinity hizo brillar su cuerno, a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a brillar. Luego de unos segundos, el cuerpo de la yegua cambio de forma, y ahora Infinity en lugar de ser una yegua, era una Pokémon, específicamente una Braixen, pero con sus mismos colores adaptados a aquella forma.

Infinity – Voy a demostrarte lo buena que soy – Dijo la Pokémon tipo fuego seriamente.

Ambos competidores rápidamente se lanzaron al combate. Infinity fue la primera en atacar, tomando la rama en su cola y cubriendo dicha rama de fuego. La Braixen empezo a atacar a su contrincante con ráfagas de fuego. Holy Blade se cubría de estar ráfagas usando sus espadas, para luego atacar a su contrincante, mientras que esta esquivaba sus ataques de espada con gran agilidad.

Luego de unos segundos de esquivar, la chica uso se magia para empujar a su contrincante, y acto seguido dispararle a este una bola de fuego. Holy Blade vio esta bola de fuego con algo de extrañeza, pero se sorprendió cuando dicha bola de fuego se convirtió en una gran y potente llamarada que fue hacia él a gran velocidad. El alicornio se cubrió con un escudo mágico para protegerse de esta llamarada, pero Infinity comenzó a lanzar más y más llamaradas sin parar tratando de destruir el escudo de su contrincante y lograr golpear a este.

Cuando la chica dejo de lanzar llamaradas, Holy Blade se teletransportó cerca de su contrincante y le disparo a esta una potente láser mágico que la hizo retroceder varios metros. La Braixen tardo unos segundos en frenar ese potente láser, usando sus manos para frenar dicho ataque y clavando sus patas en el concreto para no seguir siendo empujada. Después de un par de segundos, el ataque se detuvo e Infinity pudo recuperarse un poco.

Infinity – Que bueno que soy tipo fuego, si no, eso habría quemado mucho – Dijo la Pokémon viendo que sus manos estaban echando humo por haber detenido el láser.

Luego de recuperarse, la Pokémon tomo nuevamente su rama, a la vez que cubría la punta con fuego. Acto seguido, Infinity empezó a girar la vara en su mano como si fuera una hélice, creando unos tornados de fuego que fueron contra su contrincante. Holy Blade rápidamente empezó a volar para esquivar aquellos tornados, pero su contrincante uso sus poderes mágicos para elevar los tornados y golpear a su contrincante con ellos.

Holy Blade logro resistir el impacto de los dos tornados, para luego teletransportarse detrás de su contrincante y darle un combo de espadazos a la Pokémon, los cuales le hicieron bastante daño a esta. Infinity Wish rápidamente retrocedió, debido a las heridas que tenía.

Death – ¿Qué pasa, Infinity? ¿Tienes problemas para conquistar a ese semental? – Pregunto la yegua oscura con su sonrisa perversa.

Infinity – ¡Cállate! – Le grito molesta la Braixen a su homóloga con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Holy Blade miro aquello un poco extrañado, ya que no entendía porque su contrincante le había gritado a una banca en la que no había nadie. Luego de esto, el semental rápidamente se recuperó y dijo.

Blade – Bueno, creo que es momento de poner las cosas más justas – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa – ¡Modo kirin! – Grito el semental mientras un fuerte destello lo cubría, y al desaparecer, el susodicho había cambiado de forma, siendo ahora un kirin. (Sus escamas son blancas como su pelaje. Garras de dragón y cola de dragón. Ojos azules de dragón y colmillos. Conserva su cuerno y su crin. Posee espinas azules por la espalda).

La Pokémon tipo fuego vio esto con seriedad, mientras que el kirin la miraba con una sonrisa.

Blade – Veamos que puede hacer ahora, linda – Dijo el kirin sonriendo.

Infinity no respondió nada ante esto. En su lugar, la Braixen puso una mirada seria a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a desprender una energía de color azul. Entonces, la rama en la cola de la Pokémon fue cubierta de fuego, pero siendo dicho fuego de un color blanco muy azulado. Luego, varias partes de su pelaje se transformaron en fuego azul, siendo dichas partes, la punta de su cola, el pelaje dentro de sus orejas, el pelaje de su pecho y sus cejas. Finalmente, los ojos de la Pokémon tipo fuego se pusieron completamente en blanco y empezaron a desprender un fuerte brillo.

Infinity – Veamos si esas escamas impiden que te haga cenizas – Dijo de forma egocéntrica y confiada la Braixen, mientras las partes de su cuerpo convertidas en fuego, ardían con mayor fuerza.

Esto hizo que una pequeña gota de sudor corriera por la frente del kirin, sabiendo que quizá no había sido buena idea provocar a la Pokémon. Por otro lado, Death Wish miraba a su homóloga con unos lentes de sol.

Death – Ya parece una antorcha la chica esa – Dijo la yegua tranquilamente con sus lentes de sol, a la vez que comía unas palomitas y tomaba un refresco, para luego mirar a la cámara – ¿Por qué me miran así? Solo estoy disfrutando del espectáculo – Dijo con una sonrisa perversa nuevamente.

Acto seguido, la Braixen se lanzó contra su contrincante, levantando su mano y apareciendo varias esferas de fuego azul en la misma, para luego lanzar dichas bolas de fuego contra el kirin. Holy Blade rápidamente se preparó para cubrirse. Las bolas de fuego rápidamente se convirtieron en estrellas de fuego azul. Blade rápidamente golpeo aquellas llamaradas con sus dos espadas, para luego tener que bloquear un puñetazo que trato de darle su contrincante.

Estando al lado de su contrincante, Infinity agarro uno de los cascos de este, para luego hacer aparecer su ataque Bola Sombra en su otra mano, e impactar dicha bola contra el rostro del kirin. Este último aguanto el golpe y contraataco con rapidez, dándole un fuerte cabezazo a su contrincante para acto seguido atacarla con sus garras, haciéndole bastante daño. La Braixen rápidamente retrocedió para luego dispararle a su contrincante su habilidad Llama Embrujada, abriendo su boca y lanzando un gran torrente de fuego mágico que le dio de lleno al kirin.

Holy Blade aguanto bien aquel ataque de fuego, pero extrañamente una leve aura azul rodeo su cuerpo y el susodicho pudo sentir como si se hiciera más débil.

Blade – ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Se preguntó extrañado el kirin.

Infinity – Quizá mi ataque Llama Embrujada no sea muy poderoso, pero tiene la capacidad de bajar el ataque especial de mi enemigo, aunque como no eres un Pokémon, bajara tu poder mágico – Dijo la Pokémon de tipo fuego, a la vez que se reía de manera presumida.

Aunque tuvo que cortar esta risa casi al instante, ya que el kirin rápidamente se teletransportó detrás de ella, tratando de darle un coletazo. La Braixen rápidamente salto dando una voltereta, y quedando boca abajo sobre kirin, sujetándose con sus manos de la cabeza de este. Blade rápidamente hizo brillar su cuerno y le disparo un potente láser mágico a su contrincante, el cual esta esquivo dando un rápido salto hacia otro lado.

La Braixen rápidamente se preparó para atacar, lanzándose a gran velocidad hacia el kirin a la vez que rodeaba su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de fuego. Infinity empezo a moverse dando vueltas alrededor de su contrincante, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desprender fuego azul que giraba alrededor de ella como si fuera un tornado. Holy Blade trato de resistir esto, pero aquel fuego le hacía un gran daño. El susodicho trato de escapar de tornado de fuego en el que se había convertido la chica, pero esta se movía sin parar, manteniéndose cerca de él y evitando que pudiera escapar.

Luego de unos segundos, el kirin consiguió salir del tornado de fuego gracias a su magia, empujando a su contrincante y haciéndola chocar contra un árbol. La Braixen se levantó algo adolorida. Luego de unos segundos, Infinity soltó una risa presumida y dijo.

Infinity – Bueno, querido, me gusto combatir contra ti, pero ahora mismo tengo que acabar contigo, así que pienso utilizar mi mejor habilidad – Dijo seriamente la Braixen, mirando al kirin.

El susodicho al escuchar esto, se puso en posición de combate, preparándose para cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer su contrincante. La Pokémon tipo fuego miro de forma confiada al semental, desprendiendo mucha confianza en su mirada. El kirin estaba algo tenso, no estaba seguro de que podría hacer su contrincante, por lo que sujetaba con fuerzas sus dos espadas. La tensión entre ambos competidores era inmensa, mientras que ambos se miraban fijamente sin parpadear en ningún momento. Y luego de unos cuantos segundos, finalmente la Braixen hablo.

Infinity – ¡Atracción! – Grito la Braixen con mucho ánimo.

Entonces, la tipo fuego puso una expresión y una pose adorable, a la vez que un brillo y colores brillantes rodeaban su cuerpo. Además de que tenía una gran y brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

El kirin quedo completamente extrañado al ver aquel ataque de su contrincante. Pero de la nada, unos corazoncitos rodearon la cabeza de Holy Blade. Acto seguido, dichos corazoncitos se metieron dentro de la cabeza del susodicho, y los ojos de este pasaron a ser un par de corazones.

Blade – ¿Qué desea que haga, reina Infinity? – Pregunto el semental como si estuviera hipnotizado, a la vez que se inclinaba frente a la Braixen.

Infinity – Ja, ese truco siempre funciona – Dijo de forma presumida la Pokémon de tipo fuego, mirando con una sonrisa a su contrincante – Pero bueno, es momento de acabar con él –

Entonces, la Pokémon retrocedió varios metros a la vez que tomaba la rama en su cola con sus dos manos. Infinity apunto su rama hacia su contrincante, a la vez que una esfera de fuego azul y rojo empezaba a aparecer en la punta de dicha rama. Aquella esfera se hizo cada vez más y más grande.

Infinity – ¡Toma esto! – Grito la Braixen a la vez que agitaba un poco su vara.

Death – ¿Es necesario que hagas todo eso solo para un ataque? – Pregunto la yegua oscura estando al lado de la Pokémon.

Al escuchar la voz de Death Wish, Infinity soltó un grito por el susto que le dio la susodicha, pero soltando sin querer su rama en el proceso. Al ver esto, las pupilas de la Pokémon se dilataron por completo y solo pudo cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos antes de que la rama tocara el suelo.

Cuando la rama toco el suelo, la esfera que tenía dicha rama exploto por completo, mandando a volar tanto a Infinity como a Death Wish. Ambas chicas salieron volando a gran distancia, mientras Infinity gritaba y Death Wish la miraba con extrañeza.

Luego de unos segundos de que Infinity y Death Wish salieran volando, Holy Blade recuperó la consciencia, mirando a su alrededor, extrañado de no ver a su contrincante por ningún lado. Luego de unos segundos de buscar a la susodicha y no encontrarla, al kirin no le quedo de otra más que irse de allí.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoshiro Kurogane se encontraba en Desierto Antiguo, caminando cerca del límite de la tormenta. El Pokémon tipo siniestro, no sabía muy qué era lo que había pasado con su anterior contrincante, solamente esperaba no volverse a encontrar con la susodicha, ya que era un poco aterradora. De todas formas, el Zoroark ya se encontraba más tranquilo y prefería olvidar por ahora lo que había pasado en su combate anterior.

Encima de una montaña de arena a lo lejos, se encontraba Puppet Scream observando al Zoroark desde dicha montaña. Al final la yegua no pudo encontrar a su anterior contrincante, así que decidió volver a la montaña en la que estaba antes para seguir cazando. Fue entonces cuando la yegua vio a Yoshiro a la distancia, empezando a apuntarle a este con su francotirador.

Mientras Yoshiro caminaba, el susodicho miraba a su alrededor buscando a algún participante. Usando sus poderes para sentir el aura para encontrar a cualquier que estuviera cerca, siendo capaz de ver el punto exacto en donde se encontraba Puppet Scream. El Zoroark al ver donde estaba la yegua, rápidamente se preparó, ya que podía sentir en el aura de su contrincante que esta tenía intenciones de atacarlo desde aquella distancia.

Cuando la alicornio disparo, Yoshiro rápidamente esquivo aquella bala saltando hacia un lado. Puppet Scream no dijo nada al ver que su contrincante había esquivado su ataque. El Zoroark por su parte, uso su habilidad "Agilidad", para aumentar su velocidad e ir con mucha rapidez a donde estaba su contrincante. Al ver esto, la yegua rápidamente se levantó de donde estaba, para acto seguido retroceder unos cuantos metros de un salto, alejándose del Pokémon una vez que este ya estaba casi frente a ella.

Al estar allí, ambos competidores se miraron fijamente. Puppet Scream miraba a Yoshiro con seriedad, mientras que el susodicho miraba a la yegua con calma.

Yoshiro – Bueno, chica o… yegua, veamos qué tan buena eres combatiendo – Dijo con una sonrisa el Pokémon, poniéndose en posición de combate.

Puppet – … – La yegua simplemente no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando de forma inexpresiva a su contrincante, a la vez que le apuntaba a este con su francotirador.

Aquella falta de respuesta hizo que Yoshiro se sintiera un poco incómodo, pero rápidamente el susodicho se recuperó y se preparó para combatir. La primera en atacar fue la yegua, la cual le disparo una rápida bala a su contrincante, la cual este esquivo ladeando su cuerpo hacia un para luego lanzarse hacia su contrincante, tratando de golpear a esta con su habilidad Tajo Umbrío. Puppet empezo a retroceder sin parar, dando saltos hacia los lados para esquivar las garras del Pokémon de tipo siniestro, las cuales estaban cubiertas de energía oscura.

Luego de unos segundos, la yegua empezo a dispararle a su contrincante con su rifle de francotirador. Yoshiro usaba su gran velocidad para esquivar estas balas, a la vez que trataba de atacar a la yegua con sus garras. Luego de unos segundos, ambos se separaron, a la vez que los dos se seguían mirando fijamente.

Puppet Scream miraba fijamente a su contrincante, a la vez empezaba a usar sus poderes mentales para tratar de controlar la mente del susodicho. Yoshiro empezó a escuchar en su cabeza unas extrañas voces y a sentir un dolor que iba aumentando lentamente.

Yoshiro – Estas intentando controlar mi mente, ¿Verdad? – Dijo el Zoroark mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su contrincante.

La susodicha no respondió, simplemente siguió mirando al Pokémon, tratando de hacerle daño a este con sus poderes mentales. Al darse cuenta de esto, Yoshiro se lanzó contra la yegua, sujetando en una de sus garras la Lanza de Yome. Puppet Scream empezo a esquivar los ataques de su contrincante, los cuales le impedían concentrarse lo suficiente como para intentar controlar y romper la mente de su contrincante.

Yoshiro intentaba atacar a su contrincante, pero esta era bastante ágil y lograba esquivar todos sus ataques. Luego de unos cuantos ataques, el Pokémon volvió a utilizar su habilidad Agilidad para volverse aún más rápido. Al hacer esto, el Zoroark empezo a atacar con mucha más velocidad que antes, lo cual le dificultaba más las cosas a su contrincante. Puppet Scream trataba de esquivar todos los ataques del susodicho, pero este era demasiado rápido para poder hacer esto, y lograba hacerle bastante daño con la Lanza de Yome.

Luego de recibir varios ataques, la yegua uso su magia para hacer retroceder a su contrincante, y acto seguido dispararle una onda eléctrica al Pokémon. Este se cubrió de dicha onda usando su lanza, logrando recibir poco daño gracias a esto. Luego, Yoshiro volvió a correr contra la alicornio, a la vez que un aura roja empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo. Puppet Scream le empezó a disparar al Pokémon tipo siniestro con su francotirador, pero este esquivaba las balas sin dejar de correr.

Cuando el Zoroark llego cerca de la yegua, uso su ataque Pulso Noche, haciendo que una potente explosión de energía se formara a su alrededor. Dicha explosión saco volando a la yegua, haciéndole bastante daño. Puppet Scream logro recuperarse en el aire, extendiendo sus alas y aleteando para mantenerse en el aire. La yegua seguía mirando de manera inexpresiva a su contrincante, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Luego de unos segundos, la yegua volvió al suelo y miro a su contrincante por unos segundos. Mientras que el Zoroark la miraba sonriente.

Yoshiro – Bien, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Pregunto el Pokémon sin dejar de sonreír.

Entonces, la yegua se puso su cibertraje completo, quedando completamente cubierta por dicho cibertraje. Aquello hizo que una gota de sudor cayera por la frente del Pokémon de tipo siniestro.

Yoshiro – Tenía que hablar… – Dijo el Zoroark con una cara de fastidio – Pero bueno, si tu subes de nivel, yo también lo haré –

Al decir esto, el ojo derecho empezo a brillar al igual que su brazo derecho, y unas líneas blancas que iban por el hombro del Pokémon, unieron tanto su ojo como su hombro. Aquello era la segunda fase de su Estado Aural.

Yoshiro – Veamos que puedes hacer contra esto – Dijo el Zoroark sonriendo.

A una gran velocidad, el Pokémon salió disparado contra la yegua. Esta empezo a dispararle a una gran velocidad al Pokémon, disparándole balas explosivas las cuales el susodicho lograba esquivar por muy poco. Luego, Yoshiro empezando a atacar con una gran velocidad a su contrincante usando su ataque Tajo Umbrío. La yegua no dejaba de atacar en ningún momento, disparándole al Pokémon sin parar a la vez que esquivaba las garras de este.

Yoshiro no dejaba de atacar en ningún momento, aumentando cada vez más y más la velocidad de sus ataques para lograr golpear a su contrincante, solamente pudiendo hacerle unos pocos cortes en su cibertraje, los cuales apenas le afectaban a la susodicha. A pesar de esto, el Zoroark no detenía su ataque para anda, esquivando todas las balas de la alicornio gracias a su increíble velocidad.

Luego de unos segundos, el Zoroark retrocedió a la vez que miraba con una sonrisa a la yegua.

Yoshiro – Bien, puede ver que ese traje raro puede igualar un poco la velocidad de la segunda fase de mi Estado Aural, así que tendré usar otra estrategia para poder vencerte – Dijo el Zoroark a la vez que sus dos ojos brillaban por un momento.

Entonces, todo el desierto en el que estaban ambos competidores, se transformó en un bosque de árboles gigantes. Debido a aquellos árboles, todo quedo sumido en una completa oscuridad, ya que los arboles impedían que la luz pasara. Puppet Scream miraba a su alrededor tratando de ubicar a su contrincante, pero no conseguía nada. De la nada, la yegua pudo sentir unos fuertes golpes en su cibertraje, los cuales le hicieron bastante daño. La yegua empezo a disparar hacia todos lados luego de esto, escuchando varias explosiones a su alrededor, logrando ver un poco gracias a dichas explosiones.

Yoshiro – Ni siquiera te esfuerces en intentar darme, puede que tú no seas capaz de ver, pero yo puedo ver perfectamente en este lugar – Dijo el Zoroark con tranquilidad, cuya voz venia de justo detrás de Puppet Scream.

La yegua no tardo ni un segundo en girarse para luego disparar balas explosivas hacia atrás, pero aun con eso no pudo darle al Pokémon. Un momento después la yegua volvió a sentir como algo golpeaba fuertemente su armadura, causándole mucho más daño que antes. Entonces, la yegua empezo a disparar a diestra y siniestra hacia todos lados, tratando de darle a su contrincante o siquiera ver donde estaba gracias al brillo de las explosiones.

Yoshiro no detuvo su ataque, y siguió atacando sin parar a la yegua con Tajo Umbrío, moviéndose por todos para que la susodicha no pudiera darle ninguna bala. Luego de unos cuantos segundos y de varios ataques, ya Puppet Scream tenía su cibertraje bastante dañado, y no había conseguido hacerle casi nada de daño a su contrincante. Allí fue cuando la yegua tuvo una idea, y fue cambiar el tipo de bala que estaba usando, poniendo balas ígneas.

Entonces, Puppet empezo a disparar hacia el suelo, haciendo que este mismo se cubría con llamas que iluminaron todo su alrededor. Allí la yegua pudo ver a Yoshiro subido en la rama de un árbol. La alicornio le disparo una rápida bala al Zoroark, dándole dicha bala en brazo derecho. El Pokémon tipo siniestro apretó los dientes con fuerza por el dolor que le genero aquel disparo, ya que le atravesó de lado a lado el brazo.

Los ojos del Pokémon volvieron a brillar y todo alrededor de los dos participantes desapareció por completo, volviendo a ser un vacío desierto. El Zoroark se quedó mirando su brazo por un momento, viendo como su herida se regeneraba rápidamente. Luego de que su herida se regenerara, el Zoroark miro seriamente a su contrincante.

Yoshiro – Bien, ya es momento de terminar con esto – Dijo seriamente el Pokémon, a la vez que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Entonces, todo alrededor de Puppet Scream se transformó en una especie de cubo de piedra. La yegua miro a su alrededor confundida, solo para darse cuenta de que lo que parecia ser lava empezaba a llenar la sala. La alicornio no tardo en empezar a volar y pegarse al techo para no quemarse con la lava, a la vez que buscaba una forma de salir de allí. La yegua rápidamente cambio sus balas a balas explosivas y le disparo a uno de los lados de la pared, creando un agujero en la roca, pero solo había más roca.

La yegua no se rindió y siguió disparado al mismo sitio con balas explosivas, agrandando el agujero en la pared, pero solo encontrando más y más roca. Cuando la lava estuvo por la mitad, el agujero que la yegua formo en la roca se llenó completamente de lava. Y dicha lava empezó a subir mucho más rápido que antes. Puppet Scream no veía una salida y cuando la lava llego a ella, solo cerró los ojos esperando su muerte.

Inesperadamente, la lava no le hizo nada a la yegua. Y unos segundos después todo desapareció por completo, devolviendo a la yegua al desierto en el que estaba antes. Allí fue cuando la alicornio pudo ver a Yoshiro a varios metros de ella. El Pokémon una de sus garras cubiertas de una especie de fuego blanco azulado, además de que ella estaba rodeada de una especie de fuego azul.

Yoshiro – Adiós – Dijo con una sonrisa el Pokémon, mientras chasqueaba sus garras.

Entonces, el suelo bajo la yegua brillo con mucha intensidad y una potente explosión se generó al instante. Dicha explosión pudo verse a gran distancia, y acabo completamente con la yegua en un momento.

 **Yoshiro Kurogane elimino a Puppet Scream con el poder de su aura.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Puppet Scream apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta fue rodeada de un aura azul, agrietándose por completo para acto seguido romperse en muchos pedazos.

El cuerpo de la yegua no tardo en convertirse en una masa de pixeles, los cuales salieron disparados al cielo y desaparecieron en la distancia. Al ver esto Yoshiro soltó una risa victoriosa.

Yoshiro – ¡Perfecto, gane mi primer combate! – Dijo el Zoroark con alegría – Y tengo ganas de otro, aunque será mejor que descanse por ahora, seguramente los participantes que queden sean muy fuertes, y necesito tener mucha energía para poder usar todo mi poder – Dijo a la vez que volvía a su forma normal.

Aquello fue lo último que dijo el Pokémon, antes de retirarse de allí.

.

.

.

.

.

Red Fire se encontraba en la zona de la Montaña helada. La yegua caminaba con tranquilidad por aquel lugar, tratando de encontrar a algún otro participante. Luego de varios minutos de caminar, la alicornio finalmente logro ver a otro participante volando a la distancia. Al ver a aquel participante (Que no lograba identificar debido a la distancia). Red rápidamente cargo su magia y le disparo un potente láser ígneo de gran potencia.

Vasslik iba volando por el aire con tranquilidad. El águila antropomórfica estaba algo distraída, ya que no esperaba encontrarse con alguien a tanta altura. Justo en ese momento, el susodicho vio aquel gran láser mágico viniendo hacia él. El águila apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero consiguió esquivar aquel ataque por poco, pero recibiendo unas pocas quemaduras por la onda de calor que desprendía el láser. Luego de que el láser se fuera, Vasslik miro hacia donde había venido el mismo, viendo un pequeño punto en la zona helada, el cual resaltaba bastante en la blanca nieve de dicha zona.

Red Fire pudo ver como Vasslik venia hacia ella a gran velocidad. El águila iba cayendo en picado en dirección a la yegua, mientras que esta se preparaba para combatir. Vasslik aterrizo con fuerza cerca de donde estaba la yegua, y sin siquiera esperar un segundo, el ave le empezo a disparar a la susodicha con su rifle de luz. La alicornio no tardo en cubrirse con un escudo mágico para evitar estos disparos, mientras que el águila antropomórfica no dejaba de disparar.

Luego de unos segundos, la alicornio se teletransportó detrás del águila y le dio a esta una fuerte patada que la tiro al suelo. Sin siquiera levantarse, Vasslik le disparo a su contrincante desde el suelo, y le hubiera conseguido dar, pero la yegua se cubrió con un escudo mágico para luego dispararle un rápido rayo de fuego a su contrincante. El águila rápidamente rodó por el suelo para esquivar aquel láser de calor, para luego pararse a varios metros de su contrincante.

Red Fire – Sin dudas se nota que eres muy bueno combatiendo, sin dudas serás un buen contrincante – Dijo la yegua mirando de forma desafiante a su contrincante.

Vasslik – Digo lo mismo, espero que puedas darme una buena pelea – Dijo el águila antropomórfica para luego apuntarle a su contrincante con su Rifle de Luz y empezar a dispararle.

La alicornio rápidamente abrió sus alas y se impulsó hacia un lado para esquivar las bolas del águila. Vasslik no se rindió tan fácilmente y siguió disparándole a su contrincante. Luego de unos segundos, Red Fire cargo su cuerno de magia y le disparo una ráfaga de fuego al águila antropomórfica. Dicha ráfaga le hizo algo de daño al susodicho y le permitió a Red Fire empezar a atacar a su contrincante con su espada especial, la Red Queen.

La pony alicornio lanzaba ataques con su espada al águila antropomórfica, pero esta esquivaba dichos ataques, pero aunque los esquivaba, no tenía suficiente tiempo para poder contraatacar y estaba limitado a solamente esquivar sin parar.

Entonces, la yegua uso su magia para cubrir de un potente fuego su espada, para luego volver a atacar a su contrincante. Este no paraba de esquivar los ataques de su contrincante, los cuales ahora conseguían hacerle daño de fuego al pasar cerca de él. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de recibir quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, el águila antropomórfica alzo el vuelo y empezo a dispararle a la yegua desde el aire. Red Fire empezo a bloquear las balas de su contrincante con su espada, consiguiendo bloquearlas completamente o desviarlas hacia los lados, para luego alzar también el vuelo e ir hacia el susodicho con intenciones de atacarlo con su espada nuevamente.

Vasslik empezo a volar a gran velocidad por el aire, disparándole a la alicornio mientras que esta lo seguía desde bastante cerca, bloqueando y desviando sus disparos con su espada mientras volaba.

Ambos participantes volaban por toda la Montaña Helada. Vasslik disparándole a la yegua. Mientras que esta le disparaba ráfagas de fuego con su espada al águila antropomórfica. Los dos competidores lograban hacerse daño mutuo cada cierto tiempo, Red Fire recibiendo unas pocas balas en su cuerpo y Vasslik recibiendo quemaduras en el suyo. Sin dudas las cosas entre ellos dos estaban muy igualadas.

Luego de volar por un rato, los dos competidores aterrizaron sobre la montaña. Red Fire no tardo ni un segundo en cargar su magia y dispararle a su contrincante un tornado de fuego. Vasslik salto a gran altura para esquivar, disparándole una ráfaga de balas a la yegua. Dichas balas le hicieron unos cuantos cortes a la susodicha.

Red Fire – Tengo que concentrarme si quiero ganarle – Dijo la yegua con seriedad, a la vez que su crin y cola se convertían en fuego.

Entonces, la alicornio cargo una esfera de fuego en su cuerno y luego la disparo al cielo. Dicha esfera se elevó unos cuantos metros para luego quedarse quieta en el aire. Vasslik se quedó mirando aquella esfera. De la nada, la esfera de fuego empezo a desprender pequeñas esferas de fuego hacia todos lados como si fuera un volcán. Dichas esferas fueron todos lados, algunas yendo hacia Vasslik.

El águila empezo a saltar de un lado a otro sin para, tratando de esquivar todas las esferas de fuego que venían hacia él. Aun así, el águila tenía muchos problemas para hacer esto, ya que las esferas salían sin ningún control ni dirección en específico. Esto provocaba que Vasslik recibiera bastante daño por las esferas de fuego. Pero luego de unos cuantos segundos, el susodicho se arto y finalmente uso su transformación Flamebird, una de sus transformaciones especiales. Aquello hizo que el águila pudiera resistir las esferas de fuego, e hizo que Red Fire se pusiera más será que antes.

Luego de unos segundos, la esfera de fuego mayor se deshizo por completo. Y los dos participantes se quedaron mirando seriamente el uno al otro.

Red Fire – Bien, si quieres combatir mi fuego con más fuego, voy a mostrarte que mi fuego es insuperable – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa – ¡Modo arconte de fuego! – Dijo la yegua a la vez que su cuerpo era cubierto de un brillo, y al desaparecer ahora la susodicha tenía otra apariencia (Su pelaje ahora sería tan blanco brillante como una súper nova y su crin seria como fuego puro. Sus ojos se tornan en rojo como el fuego).

Vasslik – Pues veamos quien de los dos es mejor controlado el fuego – Dijo el águila poniéndose en posición de combate a la vez que sacaba un cuchillo de combate, el cual estaba imbuido en fuego.

Acto seguido, ambos combatientes se lanzaron contra el otro. Red Fire empezo a lanzar ataques sin parar, mientras que Vasslik los bloqueaba con su cuchillo de combate. Luego, el águila comenzó a lanzar ataques muy veloces con su cuchillo. A la yegua le constaba bastante esquivar estos ataques, ya que su contrincante era bastante rápido y lograba hacerle varios cortes en su cuerpo. Para evitar esto, la yegua cargo de fuego su cuerpo e hizo que una potente explosión volcánica se formara a su alrededor.

Vasslik retrocedió varios metros por esto, pero recibió un fuerte daño debido a la explosión de su contrincante. La alicornio no desperdicio el tiempo y aprovecho para poder atacar con su espada. Vasslik recibió unos fuertes espadazos de su contrincante, soltando un grito de dolor y disparándole a quemarropa (Es muy irónico poner esta palabra justo aquí) a la yegua. La susodicha apenas logro protegerse de estas balas, solamente logrando parar más de la mitad, pero las que no consiguió bloquear le dieron de lleno, haciéndole bastante daño.

Red Fire rápidamente cargo de fuego su espada y empezo a lanzarle cortes de fuego a su contrincante. Este no podía esquivar dichos cortes con su cuchillo de combate, por lo que tenía que usar su Rifle Binario para eso. Luego de unos cuantos cortes, la yegua le dio un fuerte espadazo al rifle de su contrincante, poniendo bastante fuerza para intentar superar al susodicho.

Vasslik – Ahora vas a ver de lo que soy capaz – Dijo seriamente el águila para acto seguido, darle una patada a su contrincante y dispararle con su rifle binario. Red Fire casi recibe un potente disparo que consiguió esquivar por muy, muy poco.

La yegua rápidamente cargo su cuerno de magia y le disparo una lluvia de meteoritos contra su contrincante. Este empezo a esquivar aquellos meteoritos mágicos con suma agilidad, aunque las explosiones que dejaban dichos meteoritos lograban hacerle algo de daño. Mientras el águila antropomórfica esquivaba aquellos ataques, Red Fire lo atacaba con velocidad sin parar, logrando hacerle daño.

Vasslik luego de esquivar los misiles, alzo el vuelo a gran altura y luego empezo a caer en picado hacia su contrincante. Esta rápidamente se preparó para esquivar al águila, logrando esquivar la caída de este por muy poco. Pero el susodicho no se detuvo allí. El águila antropomórfica uso el impulso de su caída para volver a subir al aire y caer nuevamente en picado contra la alicornio, solamente que esta vez empezo a dispararle con su Rifle e Luz mientras caía.

A la alicornio le costaba bastante esquivar todos estos ataques, ya que debía evitar los disparos de su contrincante y a la vez evitar que este la golpeara con su caída en picada, la cual estaba repitiendo sin parar, haciéndose cada vez más rápido con cada caída. Cuando la alicornio vio que ya no podía esquivar aquellos ataques por mucho más tiempo. Rodeo su cuerpo de una barrera de cristal, y cuando el águila estuvo a punto de golpear, la yegua, la barrera detuvo por completo su ataque prácticamente en seco. Un segundo después, una poderosa explosión se formó alrededor de aquella barrera de cristal.

Aquella explosión le hizo un colosal daño al águila antropomórfica, la cual cayo en la poca nieve que quedaba a varios metros de la explosión, perdiendo su transformación en el proceso. Red Fire se acercó lentamente a su contrincante, mirándolo con seriedad.

Red – Espero que te haya gustado ese hechizo de reflejo. Pero bueno, es momento de acabar con esto – Dijo seriamente la yegua, a la vez que miraba al águila – ¡Erupción solar! – Grito la susodicha.

Entonces, una gran energía comenzó a almacenarse en todo el cuerpo de la yegua. La energía iba acumulándose cada vez más y más en el cuerpo de Red Fire, hasta que final, la susodicha libero toda esa energía por completo, explotando como si fuera una gigantesca supernova que destruyo toda la punta de la Montaña Helada. Y acabando con Vasslik casi al instante.

 **Red Fire destruyo a Vasslik con una explosión solar.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Vasslik apareció en medio de la pantalla. Acto seguido, la carta empezo a cubrirse de fuego hasta volverse cenizas y desaparecer por completo.

Red Fire cayó al suelo algo cansada por ese ataque, y luego de esperar unos segundos para recuperarse (En los cuales los pixeles que antes eran el cuerpo de Vasslik, desaparecieron a la distancia), la alicornio se levantó y soltó un suspiro, viendo que su ataque había destruido gran parte de la cima de la montaña.

Red – Bueno, será mejor que me vaya de aquí, no quiero que nadie venga y trate de derrotarme estando tan cansada – Dijo la yegua para luego retirarse de allí de manera sigilosa.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Volcán Ardiente, se encontraba Meliodas caminando por aquellas montañas y valles volcánicos llenos de lava. El pony terrestre simplemente caminaba con tranquilidad, silbando y con los ojos cerrados. Llevando un par de espadas en su espalda. Luego de varios segundos de caminar, el pony abrió los ojos y miro a su izquierda, pudiendo ver a otro participante a lo lejos. Rápidamente, el potro se escondió detrás de unas rocas y miro al otro participante.

Mark se encontraba volando sobre aquella zona. El alifénix se acercó a la barrera de la tormenta y miro esta con curiosidad. Luego de unos segundos, el semental metió una de sus garras dentro de la barrera, dejándola dentro por unos segundos, para luego sacarla nuevamente. Allí fue cuando el susodicho saco su garra, viendo que esta tenía unas pocas heridas y cortadas en dicha garra.

Mark – El daño de la tormenta depende del poder del poder del usuario. Mejor no entrar de ninguna forma allí si no quiero terminar muerto en unos segundos – Dijo el alifénix mientras sus heridas se regeneraban a una rápida velocidad.

En un instante, Mark cargo de magia su garra, para luego disparar un potente láser contra las rocas en las que se encontraba Meliodas .El pony terrestre rápidamente salto hacia atrás para esquivar aquel rayo, el cual lo hubiera destruido por completo si no lo hubiera esquivado. Luego, Mark aterrizo a unos pocos metros del potro, mirando a este con una sonrisa.

Mark – Espero que sepas pelear, porque de lo contrario pienso acabar contigo sin entretenerme un rato – Dijo el semental para luego dispararle otro láser mágico igual que el anterior a su contrincante.

Meliodas volvió a esquivar este láser y rápidamente tomó sus espadas para intentar atacar. Mark no se movió del sitio y cuando su contrincante estuvo a nada de darle, levanto su garra a la vez que una espada de energía aparecía en la misma.

Mark – Te daré una pequeña ventaja, ni siquiera usare la Súper Arma – Dijo el alifénix muy confiado.

Meliodas – Vas a ver que no es buena idea confiarse conmigo – Dijo el potro para luego empezar a lanzar una gran cantidad de espadazos contra el semental.

El susodicho bloqueaba todos esos ataques con su espada, mirando siempre al pony terrestre para asegurarse de que esto no hiciera nada raro. Meliodas por su parte, atacaba sin ningún patrón ni estrategia a su rival, tratándolo de sorprenderlo con cualquier ataque, pero el susodicho era muy rápido y lograba bloquear todos sus ataques por muy extraños y sorpresivos que fuera.

Mark – Si eso es todo lo que tienes, me decepciones – Dijo el semental de forma presumida para luego darle un puñetazo a su contrincante.

Aquel ataque hizo que Meliodas fuera arrastrado por el suelo con mucha fuerza, dejando un surco por donde pasaba y chocando contra una dura roca volcánica. El potro soltó un quejido de dolor a la vez que se incorporaba nuevamente. El pony terrestre no se rindió allí y fue a gran velocidad contra el semental. Este lo espero con una sonrisa para luego cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tratar de atravesarlo con su espada.

Meliodas apenas pudo esquivar este ataque, el cual le hizo un corte en el abdomen. Aun así, el potro rápidamente le dio un golpe en el rostro a su contrincante, seguido de un par de cortes con su espada. Luego, Meliodas retrocedió rápidamente y se puso a varios metros del alifénix.

El potro tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que dicha sonrisa desapareció cuando vio como las heridas de su contrincante se regeneraban como si nada, dejando al susodicho como nuevo en pocos segundos.

Mark – Bien hecho, debo admitir que eso si fue sorpresivo. Veamos que puedes hacer si te llevo al límite – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa algo perversa.

Meliodas – ¡Pues hazlo si te atreves! ¡Vamos, ven, ven a por mí, pero con la cara destapada, hijo de yegu…! – Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, Mark le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

Mark – Sin insultos por favor, por mucho que sea una referencia, no hace falta poner el insulto – Dijo seriamente el alifénix, para luego empezar a lanzar puñetazos contra el potro.

El susodicho empezo a esquivar los ataques de su contrincante con velocidad, mientras que este lo miraba con una sonrisa. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de combate, el semental atrapo con sus garras los dos cascos del potro, para luego empezar a darle fuertes golpes en la cabeza a este y finalmente darle una patada que lo tiro al suelo.

Mark – Más te vale mostrarme tu verdadero poder ahora, porque ya me estoy comenzando a cansar – Dijo algo serio el semental, a la vez que cargaba su garra de energía.

Meliodas – Lo hare cuando tenga ganas, no cuando tú me lo digas – Dijo el potro con una sonrisa burlona, solo para luego recibir un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro.

Mark – Pues espero que romperte la cara a puñetazos te de ganas de usar todo tu poder – Dijo el semental seriamente.

A continuación, Mark agarro al potro del cuello y lo puso contra una roca, para acto seguido empezar a darle repetidos puñetazos en el rostro. El alifénix no golpea con todas sus fuerzas, solo con las suficientes para que su contrincante sufriera bastante y no quedara inconsciente. Meliodas por su parte, trataba de liberarse de la garra del semental, pero esto era bastante complicado, ya que el susodicho lo superaba en fuerza, y estar siendo golpeado repetidas veces en el rostro no ayudaba para nada. Luego de unos cuantos segundos en los que el pony terrestre estuvo soportando repetidos golpes de su contrincante, finalmente termino por cansarse de esto.

Meliodas – Bien, si quieres ver todo mi poder, ¡Voy a mostrártelo! – Grito fuertemente el potro, a la vez que sus ojos cambiaban a un color morado oscuro, y sus pupilas desaparecían por completo.

Aquello hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Mark, el cual lanzo al pony terrestre lejos de él, a la vez que el cuerpo del susodicho comenzaba a cubrirse con fuego morado. Luego de unos segundos, unas alas de fuego morado se formaron en la espalda de Meliodas.

Meliodas – Prepárate para ver el poder del hijo del rey demonio – Dijo con mucha furia el pony terrestre. A la vez que se lanzaba a gran velocidad contra el semental.

El alifénix se cubrió poniendo sus brazos en forma de X, evitando un potente golpe que trato de darle el potro. Meliodas no se detuvo, y empezo a lanzar una gran cantidad de ataques de espada contra su contrincante, los cuales este siempre bloqueaba usando sus brazos. El pony terrestre no entendía como es que su contrincante podía bloquear sus espadas con sus brazos desnudos sin sufrir ninguna herida, pero esto solo hacía que se enfureciera más, atacando con cada vez más salvajismo y fuerza.

Mark no le importaba recibir los constantes espadazos de su contrincante, sus brazos estaban cubiertos de una muy delgada, pero sumamente resistente capa mágica, la cual evitaba que recibiera daño. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, el semental rápidamente se giró y le dio una patada a Meliodas en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros.

Mark – Si, eso quiero, que me muestres el poder de tu furia – Dijo el semental al mismo tiempo que empezaba a lanzar esferas de energía muy poderosas contra el potro.

Este último bloqueo dichas esferas con sus espadas, para luego empezar a correr contra el semental. Meliodas tenía un único objetivo en su mente, y era acabar con el semental de cualquier manera. El susodicho no dejaba de bloquear los ataques de su contrincante, dándole golpes fuertes y precisos cuando tenía oportunidad. Eso solo hacía que Meliodas se enfureciera cada vez más, atacando a su contrincante con todo lo que tenía.

Esto le encantaba al alifénix, él quería que su contrincante usara toda su fuerza y le fuera un verdadero reto. Meliodas ni siquiera se percataba de esto, estando concentrado únicamente en acabar con el semental de la forma que fuera necesaria. Luego de unos cuantos ataques, el potro tiro sus espadas y creo ahora una espada gigante hecha de fuego morado. Al ver esto, Mark se protegió con un escudo, evitando un fuerte golpe que trato de darle su contrincante.

Meliodas – ¡Deja de protegerte y pelea! – Grito enfurecido el potro atacando nuevamente a su contrincante.

Mark – Bien, si quieres que ataque, lo hare – Dijo con una sonrisa el alifénix.

Allí fue cuando Mark cubrió sus garras de energía y empezo a lanzar puños de energía que iban hacia su contrincante. Este apenas alcanzo a cubrirse y recibió un fuerte daño. El potro se cubrió con una barrera de fuego, para luego lanzarle su espada a su contrincante. El alifénix esquivo dicha espada por muy poco, para luego seguir atacando al potro.

Meliodas cargo mucho fuego en su cuerpo, para luego lanzarse hacia su contrincante estando completamente cubierto de fuego. Mark por su parte, espero a que su contrincante estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para usar un hechizo de parálisis sobre el mismo. Meliodas trataba de escapar de aquel hechizo, pero era bastante complicado debido al fuerte poder mágico que tenía el semental.

Mark – Bien, fue divertido jugar contigo – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa, a la vez que chasqueaba sus garras.

En ese momento, muchos picos de energía surgieron de la tierra y atravesaron todo el cuerpo del potro. Este grito de dolor al sentí como todo su cuerpo era atravesado por completo. Pese a esto, el pony terrestre no había muerto y miro a su contrincante.

Meliodas – Necesitaras más que eso… para acabar conmigo – Dijo el potro a la vez que la sangre empezaba a gotear por su boca.

Mark – De acuerdo – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa a la vez que cubría su garra de energía, solo que esta energía era muy inestable.

Entonces, el alifénix clavo su garra en el pecho del potro, atravesando su piel, su carne y sus huesos hasta llegar a su corazón. Luego, Mark miro con una sonrisa a su contrincante para luego con rapidez, sacarle el corazón a este.

Mark – ¿Esto te parece suficiente? – Dijo con malicia el semental, a la vez que apretaba el corazón del pony terrestre, destruyéndolo y haciendo que este se convirtiera en pixeles al instante.

 **Mark le destruyo el corazón a Meliodas.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Meliodas apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carga fue atravesada por picos de energía para que luego una garra de energía la rodeara por completo y la destruía.

El cuerpo del potro no tardo en convertirse completamente en pixeles, para luego desaparecer a la distancia. Mark soltó una risa por esto, pero en ese momento, el susodicho pudo ver como una barrera azul lo atravesaba de lado a lado. Al fijarse en lo que había pasado, el alifénix se dio cuenta de que ahora se encontraba dentro de la tormenta, la cual había empezado a cerrarse mientras combatía, lo cual evito que se percatara de lo mismo.

Mark – Tengo que salir de aquí rápido – Dijo el semental tratando de volar, pero sintió un fuerte dolor cuando lo intento.

Dicho dolor fue provocado por que sus alas habían empezado a desgarrarse de la nada impidiéndole volar. Esto hizo que el semental se desesperara y empezara a correr para salir de la tormenta cuanto antes.

.

.

.

.

.

De vuelta con los comentaristas. Estos ya habían terminado de comer y descansar. Y se encontraban más que listos para volver al trabajo. Heron y Vaporeon se encontraban en su helicóptero con expresiones de satisfacción y de felicidad.

Heron – Debo admitir que este helicóptero es increíble, me pregunto si nos dejaran quedárnoslo cuando esto termine – Dijo la Pokémon tipo con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba sus patas sobre el tablero del helicóptero.

Vaporeon – Yo espero lo mismo, sin dudas es increíble – Dijo la Pokémon tipo agua sonriendo de igual manera, a la vez que también pasaba sus patas por el tablero del helicóptero – Pero bueno, ya estamos perfectas, incluso más que antes. Además de estar listar para salir al aire – Dijo la chica de forma un poco vanidosa, a la vez que miraba a su compañera.

Heron – Tienes mucha razón, Vaporeon, ambas estamos más que perfectas – Dijo la Sylveon a la vez que chocaba su pata con la de su compañera, a la vez que ambas se miraban con una sonrisa.

Entonces, luego de esto, las dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, para luego mirarse nuevamente.

Heron – Faltan todavía… 4 minutos para empezar la emisión. ¿Qué hacemos mientras? – Pregunto la Pokémon mirando al tablero a ver si había algo que hacer.

Vaporeon – Mmm… No lo sé – Dijo la Vaporeon también buscando en el tablero algo que hacer.

Lo que ninguna se dio cuenta, es que Alexa escucho todo lo que dijeron. Y como buena inteligencia artificial que era, sabía que debía hacer algo para entretener por unos minutos a sus VIP, porque era su misión, y porque ambas le caían bien.

Alexa – Teletransporte activado – Dijo la IA a la vez que un portal se había justo en medio del helicóptero, detrás de los asientos de ambas Pokémon.

Aquello extraño a ambas Pokémon, las cuales no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo Alexa. Luego de unos segundos de espera, un Braixen salió del portal con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Braixen – Oh, hola – Saludo de forma amigable el Braixen – Espero que no les moleste que este aquí. Alexa me envió un mensaje y me dijo que ambas estaban algo aburridas y que querían entretenerse un rato, así que vine aquí para ayudar – Dijo de la misma forma que antes.

Vaporeon – Y ¿Por qué Alexa envió a una Braixen para eso? – Pregunto confundida la Pokémon.

Braixen – Bueno, primero soy macho. Si un Braixen macho. Y segundo, pues estaba viendo la transmisión del torneo desde hace un rato, y me llamo a mí pues… Por pura coincidencia – Dijo el Braixen a la vez que caminaba hacia las dos Pokémon – Pero bueno, se supone que no tienen mucho tiempo, así que no lo desperdiciemos. Traje mi consola, ¿Quieren jugar al Super Smash Bros. Ultimate? – Pregunto el susodicho con una sonrisa, a la vez que sacaba una Nintendo Switch de su cola y la ponía en el tablero del helicóptero.

Ambas Pokémon se miraron un poco extrañadas, para luego mirar al Braixen y asentir con la cabeza.

Heron – De acuerdo, después de todo, es mejor que no hacer nada – Dijo la Sylveon a la vez que veía como la imagen de aquel juego se mostraba en la pantalla del helicóptero.

Braixen – ¡Qué bien! – Dijo el Pokémon de tipo fuego a la vez que tomaba el mando de la consola, mientras que Alexa le daba un par de mandos iguales a las dos evoluciones de Eevee.

El Braixen le pidió a Alexa una silla y se sentó en medio de las dos comentaristas. Luego de unos segundos, Vaporeon miro al Pokémon tipo fuego con curiosidad.

Vaporeon – Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto la Pokémon con curiosidad.

Braixen – Bueno, ehh… – El Pokémon se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que respondió – Simplemente llámenme Braix – Dijo para luego centrar su mirada en el juego.

Después de esto, ya ninguno hizo más preguntas, y empezaron a jugar tranquilamente aquel juego.

Por otro lado, Scrittore Passione y Nahuel836 se encontraban caminando por todo el barco volador casi sin rumbo alguno. Ambos sementales ya habían terminado de comer y de descansar, y ahora estaban buscando un lugar para seguir transmitiendo. El problema era que querían un lugar que no hayan estado antes, pero no sabían si había otro sitio en el barco.

Scrittore – Mmm… Donde puede haber un sitio que no hayamos visitado – Dijo el alicornio caminando sin detenerse.

Nahuel – Es difícil saber eso, este barco es muy grande y además es como un laberinto – Dijo el pegaso caminando al lado de su compañero también sin detenerse.

Scrittore – Ahora que lo pienso, quizá Alexa pueda ayudarnos – Dijo el semental al recordar a Alexa – ¡Alexa! ¿Puedes ayudarnos a encontrar un sitio del barco en el que no hayamos estado? –

En apenas unos segundos, una pantalla salió del suelo y mostro una línea azul en ella. Acto seguido, Alexa hablo.

Alexa – Hay exactamente 74 sitios en el barco que no han visitado aun. El sitio más cercano esta en esa dirección – Dijo la IA, a la vez que unas flechas direccionales holográficas aparecían en el pasillo, apuntando a donde debían ir.

Nahuel – De acuerdo, muchas gracias, Alexa – Dijo el semental con tranquilidad, mientras que Alexa decía "De nada" antes de retirarse.

Los dos sementales empezaron a seguir aquellas flechas direccionales. Estas flechas llevaron a ambos por unos pocos pasillos hasta finalmente terminar en unas puertas dobles bastante extrañas. Ya que estas eran de madera y tenían decoraciones de plantas y nubes. Tanto el pegaso como el alicornio se miraron por un momento, para acto seguido entrar en la habitación con unas sonrisas.

Sonrisas las cuales fueron destruidas en apenas un segundo, por lo que los sementales habían visto dentro de la habitación.

Dentro de aquella habitación, había prácticamente un mini hotel dentro, lleno de piscinas, árboles y otras cosas. Pero eso no era lo que había dejado de aquella forma a ambos ponys. Dentro de ese lugar se encontraban una gran cantidad de machos y hembras de muchas especies y razas distintas, con la singular característica de que todos estaban desnudos.

Ambos sementales pudieron ver a un montón de machos y hembras por iguales, todos sin ropa y caminando por todos lados, siendo lo único que los cubría objetos estratégicamente bien colocados, plantas que había cerca, niebla bastante densa, destellos de luz salidos de la nada, además de cuadros negros que solo cubrían lo justo y necesario de todos aquellos seres que se encontraban dentro de ese lugar mostrando todos sus cuerpos sin vergüenza alguna.

Por unos segundos, ambos sementales no pudieron evitar quedarse admirando aquel lugar, sobretodo al ver a un grupo de yeguas increíblemente hermosas y sexys que posaban de una manera bastante… conveniente. Esto hizo que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderara de los rostros de ambos comentaristas, y ambos rápidamente salieron de allí, cerrando las puertas a instante, teniendo aun aquel sonrojo en sus rostros.

 **(Si alguien ha visto la animación de "What if Zootopia was an anime" en Youtube, sabrá cómo fue esa escena XD).**

Luego de levantarse, Nahuel se percató de un cartel colocado justo al lado de las puertas dobles. Dicho cartel ponía claramente en letras grandes…

Nahuel – "Spa y hotel nudista" – Leyó seriamente y con una sombra bajo sus ojos el pegaso, para luego mirar a su compañero – Creo que será mejor buscar otro sitio – Dijo aun con un sonrojo en su rostro el semental.

Scrittore – Completamente de acuerdo – Dijo el alicornio de la misma forma que el pegaso – Alexa, ¿Podrías llevarnos a otro sitio, por favor? Solo que esta, que sea un sitio más normal y tranquilo – Le dijo el susodicho a la IA.

Otras flechas direccionales señalaron un camino que se alejaba de allí. Ambos sementales con unas pocas dudas, siguieron a esas flechas, hasta llegar a una zona en la que solamente había dos puertas. La primera era una puerta normal, mientras que la otra tenía apariencia como si fuera el telón de un teatro.

Scrittore – Sera mejor entrar en la puerta normal, no tengo muchas ganas de ver más cosas raras – Dijo el semental a la vez que habría con su magia la puerta normal.

Ambos sementales estuvieron por entrar, pero al ver lo que había dentro, se quedaron paralizados. Dentro, había un largo pasillo con dos extrañas chicas paradas en medio una al lado de la otra. Ambas eran casi exactamente iguales, usaban vestidos raros y peinados raros, además de que estaban tomadas de la mano. Los dos sementales cerraron la puerta solo un segundo después de abrirlas, y rápidamente se metieron en la otra habitación.

Alexa – Bienvenidos a la sala de cine – Dijo la IA cuando los dos sementales entraron en la sala.

Dicha habitación era como un teatro de cine, habiendo una gran cantidad de asientos, luces muy llamativas y una gran pantalla en todo el centro de la habitación.

Scrittore – Bien, aquí nos quedamos por un rato, vamos a ir preparándonos para empezar – Dijo seriamente el semental, con muy pocas ganas de visita otra habitación desconocida del barco.

Nahuel – De acuerdo – Dijo el pegaso también con seriedad.

En la limusina voladora de Frank y Dark Soul, estos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, luego de haber terminado de comer. El gato negro estaba recostado en su asiento muy cómodamente, a la vez que tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos en su pecho.

Dark Soul – Sin dudas eso fue delicioso – Dijo el felino negro con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Frank – Sin dudas, que mal que no tenga ganas de tomar café por ahora – Dijo el semental recordando un poco mal todo lo que sintió después de desmayarse por tomar demasiado café.

Dark Soul – Bueno, falta un rato para que empiece la transmisión, así que me quedare detrás de la limusina para descansar y dormir un poco – Dijo el felino levantándose y caminando lentamente hacia atrás de la limusina.

Frank no le presto mucha atención a esto, simplemente se quedó sentado allí para esperar. Dark Soul por su parte, fue hacia los asientos de atrás de la limusina, hasta que pensó en algo curioso.

Dark Soul – _"Ahora que lo pienso, por fuera esta limusina era mucho más grande de lo que es aquí dentro. Me pregunto si se podrá ir más atrás todavía"_ – Pensó el felino a la vez que empezaba a buscar alguna forma de ir más atrás en la limusina.

Luego de algunos segundos de buscado, el felino encontró un botón para abrir una ventana pues justo en la pared encima de los asientos. Al abrir dicha ventana, Dark Soul pudo ver lo que había del otro lado, mientras sus ojos se ponían completamente blancos, abría su boca por completo y su expresión cambiaba a una de sorpresa total.

Del otro lado, había un gran, gran, gran pasillo de limusina lleno de asientos y de mil cosas distintas. El gato negro ni siquiera era capaz de ver el final de aquel pasillo, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de esto, estaba dudando seriamente de que aquel pasillo tuviera fin.

Luego de esto, Dark Soul volvió a cerrar la ventana y se fue de nuevo a su asiento de siempre, sentándose en el mismo para luego ponerse cómodo, tratando de evitar pensar en aquel pasillo infinito, el cual por un momento sintió como si le succionara el alma por completo.

Dark Soul – Ahora ya no sé si quiero tanto esta limusina – Dijo en un leve susurro el gato negro, a la vez que trataba de no pensar en aquello.

Continuara…

 **Bueno, un final un poco más largo y extraño que el resto. Debo admitir empecé con no tener muchas ideas para hacer de final, pero de un momento a otro pase de "no tengo ideas" a "son demasiadas ideas", por lo que este relleno final quedo mucho más largo que los anteriores. Aun así espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reído, que es lo más importante. Además de que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Adiós :)**


	13. La Tormenta 4º Parte

**FF Battle Royale**

 **La Tormenta 4º Parte**

Danna se encontraba todavía en su mismo sitio, simplemente leyendo aquel libro tan raro que se encontraba leyendo antes. La fénix no hacía nada más que eso realmente, hasta que una pequeña alarma sonó en su tablero. Dicha alarma estaba junto a un cortador que marcaba "1:00", lo cual era el contador para indicar que pronto tendría que comenzar nuevamente la transmisión. Esto hizo que la chica tirara a un lado su libro y empezara a prepararse, a la vez que le pedía a Alexa que la conectara con el resto de vehículos voladores.

Luego de que las imágenes de las 3 parejas de comentaristas estuvieran en pantalla, Danna empezo a hablar.

Danna – Bien, compañeros, espero que hayan disfrutado del descanso, porque está por acabar – Dijo seriamente la fénix a la vez que presionaba muy precisa varios botones del tablero, incluso a pesar de tener alas.

Dark Soul – De acuerdo, nosotros dos ya estamos listos – Dijo el gato negro refiriéndose a él y a Frank, el cual asintió con la cabeza simplemente.

Heron – Vaporeon y yo también estamos listas para empezar – Dijo la Sylveon con una sonrisa.

Vaporeon – Exacto, listas para seguir – Dijo la Pokémon tipo agua igualmente con una sonrisa.

Braix – Bueno, yo me retiro – Dijo el Braixen tranquilamente a la vez que empezaba a recoger sus cosas, mientras un portal se abría en medio del helicóptero – Bueno, ¡Adiós! – Se despidió con una sonrisa el Pokémon antes atravesar el portal, y que el mismo se cerrara detrás de él.

Scrittore – Nosotros también estamos listos, nos costó un poco, pero bueno – Dijo el semental seriamente recordando todo lo ocurrido hace solo unos minutos, mientras que Nahuel solo se quedó en silencio con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Danna – Bien, ya que todos están listos, regresamos con la transmisión en… 15 segundos desde ya – Dijo seriamente la fénix arreglándose un poco.

Todos los demás comentaristas hicieron lo mismo, preparándose para iniciar la transmisión. Cuando el contador llego a "0:00", una luz roja se encendió en los vehículos de todos, indicando que la transmisión había comenzado otra vez

Danna – Bueno, queridos espectadores de todo el omniverso, ya estamos de vuelta – Dijo la fénix con una sonrisa mirando a la cámara – Y ahora que estamos de vuelta, es hora de volver con los combates. ¿Están todos listos, compañeros? –

Heron y Vaporeon – ¡Sí! – Dijeron ambas Pokémon con alegría y emoción.

Frank y Dark Soul – ¡Claro! – Dijeron el semental y el gato negro con emoción, aunque este último simplemente fingía esa emoción.

Scrittore y Nahuel – ¡Por supuesto! – Dijeron ambos sementales al mismo tiempo sonriendo un poco.

Danna – Bien, entonces, ¡Vayamos con los combates! – Dijo la fénix alegremente.

Todos los comentaristas empezaron a hacer su trabajo, mientras que Danna se quedó en silencio, ya que ella técnicamente no tenía que comentar nada, en su lugar debía asegurarse de que todo fuera bien con la transmisión y los comentaristas. Luego de apagar su cámara, la fénix soltó un suspiro.

Danna – Bueno, esperemos que todo siga yendo tan bien como ha ido hasta ahora – Dijo la chica tranquilamente mientras revisaba ciertas cosas en el tablero frente a ella. Entonces, una pequeña luz empezó a parpadear en el tablero, lo cual extraño a la fénix – ¿Qué es esto? –

La chica con curiosidad presiono aquella luz, y una pequeña pantalla holográfica apareció frente a ella. Dicha pantalla estaba completamente vacía, pero extrañamente Danna empezó a mirarla como si la estuviera leyendo, para luego de unos segundos suspirar.

Danna – Bueno, esperemos que no pase nada muy malo – Dijo seriamente la fénix para luego hacer desaparecer aquella pantalla y volver a centrarse en el tablero frente a ella.

Mientras tanto, en la isla. Azrael y Alma estaban parados en frente de las gradas, viendo a los participantes eliminados. Ambos habían tenido que devolver las cadenas a la normalidad, además de detener la pelea que tenían antes algunos de los competidores.

Azrael – Bien, ya que por lo visto algunos no son capaces de contener sus ganas de venganza, es mejor que continúen con las cadenas para que se calmen y no intenten nada más – Dijo el robot seriamente mientras miraba a todos los competidores.

Alma – Por lo que ya saben, intenten algo y quedaran bien encadenados a esas gradas hasta que las cadenas verdaderamente sepan que no van a intentar nada más – Dijo la dragona también seriamente.

Luego de decir esto, tanto el robot como la dragona se fueron por un portal que el primero abrió detrás de ambos. Dicho portal se cerró luego de unos segundos, dejando aquel lugar en casi completo silencio.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos en los que ninguno de los participantes dijo nada, hasta que todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de que pasara todo aquello. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, un pervertido iba a aprovechar que nadie lo había visto para hacer su siguiente jugada.

Wrath Raven estaba encadenada de casi arriba a abajo, su mal carácter y sus ansias de vengarse la habían hecho desear volver a la isla para acabar con quien la había derrotada, pero fue rápidamente atrapada por aquellas cadenas, la cuales le impedían moverse de cualquier forma, e incluso le impedían hablar. Y Meliodas aprovecho esto para algo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer. El potro estando dejo de las gradas, justo donde estaba la yegua, y allí fue cuando el susodicho saco un poco sus cascos y empezó a acariciar de forma pervertida los flancos de la pegaso

Esto obviamente no paso para nada desapercibido para la yegua, la cual obviamente podía sentir como alguien estaba tocando sus flancos. Wrath Raven empezó a forcejear y a tratar de liberarse de aquellas cadenas para acabar con el que estuviera haciendo eso, pero las cadenas seguían impidiendo que se moviera, por lo que no podía evitar que aquel pequeño pervertido continuara acariciando sus flancos. Y sus compañeras estaban demasiado lejos como para percatarse de esto.

Vulcan por otro lado, estaba encadenado un poco a las gradas. El semental era el único que se estaba fijando en lo que le pasaba a Wrath Raven, pero solo podía sentir envidia al no poder hacer lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

Rebeca iba caminando por la Montaña Helada, la chica iba tranquilamente por aquel frió valle, como si el frió del entorno no le afectara en absoluto. La susodicha solo se encontraba centrada en buscar a algún participante, además de evitar que el círculo de la tormenta la alcanzara. Del resto, todo era calma para la chica, la cual además iba acompañada de su compañero Sherrys, el cual estaba en su elemento hielo (Teniendo ahora la apariencia de un gran gato de pelaje color blanco azulado y teniendo un aura fría emanando de su cuerpo) para no sufrir el intenso frio de la montaña.

Summer Monsoon se encontraba volando en aquella montaña con cuidado, ocultándose en las nubes para no ser visto por ningún otro competidor. El semental asomaba un poco su cabeza por el borde de la nube para poder ver hacia abajo y asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera viendo nadie. Entonces, luego de unos segundos, el pegaso pudo ver algo moviéndose a la distancia, y al acercarse de forma sigilosa, el susodicho pudo ver que se trataba de nada menos que Rebeca junto con Sherrys (Aunque este último no podía vero bien, ya que se mezclaba muy fácilmente con la nieve y era complicado verlo).

El semental se quedó allí arriba observando a la chica por unos momentos, para luego empezar a planear una estrategia. Mientras Summer hacia esto, Rebeca llego a darse cuenta de la presencia del susodicho. La mujer no tardo más de un par de segundos en cargar un ataque mágico de hielo y disparárselo a su contrincante. El pegaso apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar este ataque, el cual consiguió congelar un poco su cuerpo, ya que no consiguió esquivarlo por completo.

Luego de esto, Summer cayó en la nieve con fuerza, aunque tuvo suerte de que toda la nieve que había debajo de él amortiguara su caída. Después de recuperarse, el semental salió de la nieve y se puso en posición de combate, mirando seriamente a su contrincante mientras su cuerpo temblaba del frió.

Summer – Esto sin dudas complicara las cosas. Sera mejor que tenga cuidado – Dijo en voz baja el semental a la vez que miraba a su contrincante.

Rebeca – Se ve como un pony normal, así que no creo que sea complicado vencerlo. Pero será mejor que no me confié – Dijo la mujer con seriedad, a la vez que sacaba su espada, la Savaged Lotus y se preparaba para luchar – Sherrys, quédate aquí por ahora, creo que puedo encargarme de esto sola – Le dijo la susodicha a su amigo felino.

Sherrys – Mmm… De acuerdo, pero si veo que está en peligro, ama Rebeca, iré a ayudarla quiera o no – Dijo el felino seriamente a la vez que se quedaba allí en la nieve, estando perfectamente camuflado con el entorno.

La mujer, luego de escuchar lo dicho por su compañero, rápidamente se lanzó a luchar, empezando a lanzar una gran cantidad de espadazos muy veloces contra el semental. Summer tenía serias dificultades para esquivar estos veloces ataques, los cuales le hacían un gran daño. Rebeca por su parte no paraba de atacar a su contrincante, para no darle ninguna oportunidad de contraatacar. El pegaso estaba prácticamente contra las cuerdas en ese momento.

Luego de recibir algunos cortes más, Summer desesperadamente tiro una buena cantidad de nieve hacia su contrincante, desorientándola un poco. Aquello le dio oportunidad al semental para sacar su frasco de Twittermitas y lanzar a aquellos pequeños insectos eléctricos contra su contrincante. Rebeca vio como aquel enjambre de pequeños insectos eléctrico empezaban a formar un círculo de electricidad sobre su cabeza, para luego lanzar un fuerte rayo que le hizo bastante daño. La mujer alcanzo a recuperarse antes de que las Twittermitas volvieran a lanzarle otro rayo eléctrico, el cual fue mucho más potente que el anterior.

Rebeca – _"Ok, ahora sí que tengo que tener cuidado con este semental"_ – Pensó la mujer seriamente a la vez que retrocedía nuevamente para evitar otro potente rayo eléctrico.

Summer por su parte no se quedó quieto, empezando a hacer silbidos y señas a las Twittermitas, para que estas atacaran de formas distintas y variadas a la mujer. Rebeca por su parte, cargo un ataque de hielo y lo disparo contra los insectos eléctricos, tratando de congelarlos. Pero esto no tuvo ningún efecto, ya que las Twittermitas repelieron su ataque rodeándose de una potentísima carga eléctrica.

Aquello le dificulto bastante las cosas a Rebeca, ya que tendría que estar centrada en esquivar los ataques de su contrincante junto con las Twittermitas, y además concentrarse en atacar al semental. El susodicho tuvo que rápidamente extender sus alas y volar para salir del rango de su contrincante. Summer pensaba que en el aire estaba seguro, pero de la nada, un par de alas de hielo surgieron de la espalda de la mujer, permitiéndole a esta ir hacia su contrincante.

El semental rápidamente empezo a esquivar los ataques de su contrincante como podía, a la vez que atacaba a esta usando su daga oculta. Mientras tanto, las Twittermitas lanzaba rápidos, pero dolorosos rayos contra Rebeca, los cuales esta apenas podía esquivar al estar centrada y golpear al pegaso. Summer rápidamente retrocedió y se acercó a una nube que tenía cerca de él. El susodicho rápidamente dio un rápido silbido, para luego lanzar aquella nube contra el enjambre de insectos eléctricos. Estos se fijaron en aquella nube al verla venir, y le lanzaron un rayo eléctrico bastante potente que convirtió la nube normal en una nube de tormenta.

Summer – _"Bien, esto me da ventaja"_ – Pensó el pegaso con una sonrisa de alegría mirando la nube de tormenta que había creado.

Rebeca aprovecho aquel pequeño descuido del semental para darle un fuerte espadazo a este en el pecho. El semental soltó un alarido de dolor para luego retroceder rápidamente. Aunque la mujer también sufrió daño al recibir una fuerte descarga de parte de las Twittermitas. El pegaso rápidamente se subió en la nube de tormenta y empezo a golpear esta con fuerza, lanzándole rayos eléctricos a su contrincante, a la vez que las Twittermitas hacia lo mismo.

Rebeca se movía de un lado a otro sin parar, a la vez que cargaba ataques mágicos de hielo y los disparaba contra su contrincante y contra las Twittermitas. Logrando hacerle algo de daño al semental, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño a los insectos eléctricos. Entonces, los susodichos insectos empezaron a descontrolarse y a revolotear alrededor de la nube de tormenta que creo Summer antes. Los insectos rápidamente se concentraron en dicha nube, sobrecargándola de electricidad y haciéndola soltar rayos eléctricos muy potentes hacia todos lados.

Summer miro esto un poco nervioso, pero también se le ocurrió una idea. El semental dio unos silbidos hacia las Twittermitas, para luego apuntar con uno de sus cascos hacia Rebeca. Entonces, las Twittermitas se separaron en varios grupos dividiendo la nube de tormenta y empezando a girar alrededor de la mujer. Esta rápidamente salto hacia un lado, esquivando un potente rayo eléctrico que le lanzaron los insectos eléctricos. Luego dichos insectos retrocedieron y rodearon el cuerpo del pegaso, empezando a girar alrededor de este como si fueran un escudo.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, la mujer miro de manera seria a su contrincante a la vez que volvía rápidamente a suelo, viendo como aquellas Twittermitas rodeaban al semental con un potente escudo eléctrico. Esto hizo que Rebeca se pusiera aún más seria.

Rebeca – Bien, Sherrys, es hora de subir de nivel – Dijo la mujer mirando a su compañero felino que seguía entando oculto en la nieve – ¡Sherrys, fusión! – Dijo la mujer a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a brillar.

Sherrys – Como ordene, ama Rebeca – Dijo el felino a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a brillar también.

Entonces, los cuerpos de ambos brillaron por completo y se fusionaron en uno solo. Al desaparecer aquel brillo, ahora Rebeca tenía una nueva apariencia. (Su apariencia sería la de una leopardo de las nieves antropomórfica con una armadura vikinga femenina).

Rebeca – Veamos que puedes hacer ahora contra mí – Dijo la leopardo con una sonrisa, a la vez que sacaba sus dos espadas, la Savaged Lotus y la Violent Lotus.

Summer – Lo mismo digo – Dijo el pegaso a la vez que silbaba y lanzaba a un pequeño enjambre de Twittermitas hacia su contrincante.

Rebeca rápidamente empezó a saltar ágilmente de un lado a otro, esquivando los ataques de los insectos eléctricos para luego lanzarle un par de cortes de energía gélida a su contrincante con sus dos espadas. Aquellos cortes chocaron contra la barrera eléctrica que rodeaba al semental, haciéndole un buen daño a dicha barrera, pero se mantenía de todas formas. Las Twittermitas empezaron a lanzar una gran cantidad de rayos eléctricos contra la leopardo, logrando hacerle unos pequeños daños.

Luego, el semental empezó a volar alrededor de su contrincante, lanzándole a esta otro enjambre de Twittermitas, las cuales no tardaron en empezar a atacar con rayos eléctricos a la leopardo. Esta empezó a desviar estos rayos con sus espadas, devolviéndoselos a los insectos eléctricos y obligando a estos a retroceder. Luego, se lanzó contra el semental a gran velocidad, cubriendo sus espadas de energía gélida y empezando a atacar con mucha fuerza al escudo del susodicho.

Summer podía ver como su escudo eléctrico sufría fuertes impactos, empezando a agrietarse y a fragmentarse. El pegaso rápidamente hizo que un grupo de Twittermitas le lanzaran un potente rayo a su contrincante, el cual esta recibió por completo, pero esto no la detuvo, y luego de una cadena de fuertes ataques, Rebeca consiguió atravesar el escudo de su contrincante con una estocada. El semental se asustó al ver como la espada de la leopardo quedo solo a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

Acto seguido, la leopardo antropomórfica cargo un fuerte ataque de hielo en su garra, disparo a su contrincante a través del agujero que había hecho en su escudo. Dicho ataque exploto dentro del escudo del semental, provocándole a este un gran daño y destruyendo lo que quedaba de su escudo. Summer cayó en la nieve luego de recibir aquel golpe. Luego de unos segundos, el susodicho se levantó con algo de dificultad, teniendo varias heridas graves en su cuerpo.

Rebeca no se detuvo allí, y empezo a lanzar una gran cantidad de ataques de nieve contra su contrincante. Sumer rápidamente detuvo estos ataques silbando y haciendo que las Twittermitas lanzaran un poderoso rayo contra los ataques de la leopardo, contrarrestando los mismos y haciéndole algo de daño a la susodicha. Rebeca volvió a lanzarse nuevamente contra el semental, empezando a lanzarle espadazos sin parar. El pegaso por su parte, empezó a ordenarles a las Twittermitas que atacaran desde varias direcciones a la leopardo antropomórfica.

Al verse rodeada, la leopardo dio un rápido salto hacia arriba, esquivando un potente ataque que le lanzaron las Twittermitas Acto seguido, Rebeca le lanzo la Savaged Lotus al semental, clavándosela en el pecho y haciendo que soltara un fuerte grito de dolor. La leopardo antropomórfica aprovecho esto para cargar un poderoso ataque de hielo en sus manos, el cual era una esfera de energía azul claro con una pequeña ventisca de nieve a su alrededor.

Rebeca – ¡Toma esto! – Grito la leopardo antropomórfica a la vez que disparaba aquel ataque en forma de un rayo de energía gélida rodeado de una poderosa ventisca de afilados picos de hielo.

Summer rápidamente dio un fuerte silbido, haciendo que las Twittermitas se juntaran frente a él y dispararan un rayo eléctrico con toda la potencia que tenían. Ambos rayos chocaron con mucha fuerza. Los dos competidores hacían lo que podían para aumentar la fuerza de sus respectivos ataques. Rebeca ponía más y más energía en su ataque, mientras que Summer ordenaba a los insectos eléctricos que se separaran para hacer un círculo más grande y poder aumentar la potencia de su ataque.

Luego de varios segundos de un intenso choque de ataques. El ataque de la leopardo de las nieves empezo a superar lentamente el ataque de los insectos eléctricos. El pegaso trato de silbar para que las Twittermitas se separan más y aumentar la potencia de su ataque, pero soltó un fuerte grito de dolor al intentarlo, debido a la espada que tenía clavada en su pecho. Finalmente, el ataque de Rebeca supero por completo al de su contrincante, dándole de lleno. Tanto el semental como las Twittermitas fueron convertidas en pixeles casi al instante.

 **Rebeca ha acabado con Summer Monsoon.**

Luego de esto, Rebeca se arrodillo mientras que respiraba algo cansada por ese ataque. Luego de unos segundos, la susodicha se levantó y soltó un suspiro, para luego ir a buscar la Savaged Lotus, limpiando un poco la misma para luego ponerla en su espalda junto con la Violent Lotus, y luego irse de allí caminando tranquilamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Golden Elementary iba caminando por el Desierto Antiguo, moviéndose con cuidado y teniendo siempre preparado un hechizo de escudo y de teletransportación por si alguien llegaba a atacarla por sorpresa. A pesar de estar siempre alerta, la yegua se mantenía oculta en todo momento, ocultándose en rocas y escombros que había en el camino, asegurándose cada cierto tiempo de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo.

Eye Fox por su parte, tenía a su próximo contrincante en la mira. La yegua en una colina bastante elevada, estando tendida en el suelo boca abajo, teniendo en frente suyo su rifle de francotirador Predator. Gracias a dicho rifle, la unicornio era capaz de ver a gran distancia a Golden Elementary, viendo como esta se movía por el desierto cuidadosamente y tratando de no ser vista, sin saber que estaba siendo observada desde hace bastante tiempo.

En el aire, sobre ambas competidoras, se encontraba nada menos que el barco volador de Scrittore Passione y Nahuel836. Ambos sementales se encontraban en la sala de cina en la que estaban antes, estando los dos sentados en un par de sillas con una mesa delante, y teniendo una pantalla gigante detrás de ellos.

Scrittore – Bueno, queridos espectadores, estamos de vuelta con la transmisión – Dijo el semental sonriendo y mirando a la cámara que ambos tenían en frente.

Nahuel – Y en este momento tenemos un combate a nada de empezar, así que veamos quienes serán los próximos participantes en pelear – Dijo el pegaso seriamente a la vez que la pantalla gigante detrás de ambos.

Volviendo con las dos yeguas, luego de unos cuantos segundos, Eye Fox vio como la alicornio se quedó quieta, dándole oportunidad para dispararle, por lo que sin dudarlo, la susodicha apretó el gatillo del rifle, disparando una bala explosiva (Aunque realmente era solo una bala normal, pero siendo tan gran y disparada con tanta potencia, era capaz de explotar con fuerza).

Aquella bala dio justo debajo de donde estaba la alicornio, lanzando a esta lejos por la fuerza del impacto. Eye Fox maldijo su suerte al haber olvidado medir la distancia y calcular la caída de la bala. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, Golden se levantó del suelo estando algo herida por la explosión, para luego mirar hacia donde escucho que venía la bala. Allí fue cuando la yegua se teletransportó hasta donde venía la bala.

La unicornio pudo ver como su contrincante aparecía a unos pocos metros detrás de ella. Golden rápidamente miro a la otra yegua y le disparo a esta un fuerte rayo mágico. Fox apenas alcanzo a cubrirse con un escudo mágico, pero aun así este le hizo algo de daño. Luego de que el láser se detuviera, la yegua robot miro a su contrincante seriamente para luego empezar a atacarla con su rifle Predator.

Golden empezo a esquivar estos ataques saltando de un lado a otro sin parar, para luego empezar a atacar a la unicornio con una gran cantidad de ataques de fuego bastante potentes. Eye Fox se cubría de estos ataques usando escudos mágicos, mientras que usaba su rifle para atacar a la alicornio. Ambas yeguas lograban hacerse daño mutuo, pero no conseguían mucho con esto.

Scrittore – Sin dudas esto está siendo un combate muy intenso – Dijo el semental mientras miraba el duro combate de ambas yeguas.

Nahuel – Tienes razón compañero. Por ahora la ventaja la tiene Eye Fox, pero esto puede cambiar en poco tiene – Dijo el pegaso seriamente mirando también el intenso combate entre las dos participantes.

Scrittore – Solo el tiempo lo dirá, compañero – Dijo el alicornio tranquilamente para luego volver a centrar su atención en el combate.

Golden empezo a lanzar ataque de hielo en forma de picos helados que salían de la tierra. La unicornio empezo a dar rápidos saltos de un lado a otro para esquivar estos picos. Estando en pleno salto, Eye Fox apunto con su rifle hacia su contrincante, disparándole sin tocar el suelo para luego caer al suelo. La alicornio recibió un potente impacto de bala en sus patas traseras, gritando de dolor por dicha razón.

Golden – ¡Esa me la pagaras! – Grito con furia la alicornio, empezando a atacar a su contrincante con descomunales ataques de fuego, tratando de hacerla cenizas como fuera.

Eye Fox se protegió con un fuerte escudo mágico, librándose por muy poco de terminar con graves quemaduras. Luego, la pony robot bajo su escudo y empezo a dispararle una ráfaga de balas a su contrincante, logrando darle unas pocas. Golden por su parte, resistió el dolor que sentía y ataco a la unicornio con un potente ataque de viento afilado, el cual le hizo muchos cortes a la susodicha en todo su cuerpo.

Fox – _"No debo descuidarme"_ – Se dijo a sí misma la unicornio en su mente en forma de regaño por haber recibido ese ataque.

La unicornio arquera guardo en un segundo su rifle y saco su otra arma, el arco de luz. Eye Fox empezo a disparar una gran cantidad de flechas de luz a una velocidad impresionante. A la alicornio le costaba bastante esquivar todas estas flechas, viéndose obligada a protegerse con escudos mágicos para esto. Golden Elementary rápidamente ataco a su contrincante con unos potentes ataques de luz que le hicieron algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo a la yegua robot.

Nahuel – Parece que Golden está consiguiendo ventaja sobre su contrincante, poniéndola en aprietos – Dijo el pegaso seriamente mirando el combate.

Eye Fox se recuperó rápidamente de este ataque y empezo a contraatacar disparando ahora flechas de 3 en 3 hacia su contrincante, al mismo tiempo que tenía preparado un hechizo de escudo mágico por si la alicornio la atacaba. Golden empezo a volar por los alrededores, esquivando como podía las flechas de la yegua robot, pero algunas de esta flecha conseguían darle y hacer un buen daño, obligándola a aterrizar nuevamente en pocos segundos.

Scrittore – Pero Eye Fox no se queda atrás, logrando eliminar esta ventaja e igualar las cosas nuevamente – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa.

Al tocar el suelo, la alicornio creo un potente terremoto con su magia, el cual hizo que la unicornio perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Golden aprovecho esto para dispararle a su contrincante una ráfaga de picos helados, que se clavaron en varias partes del cuerpo de la susodicha. Eye Fox uso un rápido hechizo para sacar los pedazos de hielo de su cuerpo, ignorando el dolor y disparándole rápidamente una flecha de luz a su contrincante, logrando darle en el hombro derecho, dejándole esa pata inmovilizada por el momento.

Golden – ¿Crees que dejarme inmovilizada una pata servirá de algo? ¡Pienso demostrarte lo contrario! – Dijo la yegua empezando a lanzar hechizos hacia la tierra, provocando que muchas estacas y picos salieran del suelo alrededor de la yegua robot, logrando hacerle daño a esta y obligándola a cubrirse con un escudo mágico.

Fox – Puede que no sirva de mucho, pero veamos como haces ahora para volver al suelo faltándote una pata – Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa, empezando a disparar una gran cantidad de flechas a su contrincante.

La susodicha empezó a volar de un lado a otro esquivando las flechas de la unicornio, pero esto era bastante complicado. Ahora la alicornio maldecía el no poder volver al suelo, viéndose obligada a cubrirse con su magia para protegerse de las flechas de su contrincante. Al ver esto, Eye Fox saco nuevamente su rifle Predator y le disparo una potente bala cargada a la yegua, dándole al escudo de esta de lleno y mandándola al suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

Luego de esto, Golden Elementary se levantó con algo de dificultad para acto seguido mirar a su contrincante con mucha molestia.

Golden – ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos, maldita! – Grito furiosa la alicornio.

Fox – Eso vamos a verlo, ¡Modo Cazadora! – Exclamo la pony arquera mientras que un fuerte brillo la cubría. Y al desaparecer dicho brillo, la arquera tenía una nueva apariencia (Ahora llevaría puesto un traje negro que le cubre casi todo el cuerpo, junto con una capa con capucha del mismo color) – Veamos que puedes hacer contra una cazadora de verdad –

Acto seguido, la unicornio empezó a dispararle una gran cantidad de balas a alicornio con su rifle Predator. Golden se cubrió con un escudo mágico de este repentino ataque. Luego, la alicornio uso un hechizo de un escudo elemental.

Golden – Bien, si así quieres pelear, yo también puedo subir de nivel – Dijo seriamente la alicornio a la vez que cubría su cuerno de una potente aura mágica – ¡Arconte! –

Una poderosa aura mágica se formó alrededor de la alicornio, a la vez que el cuerpo de esta se convertía en energía pura. Luego de unos segundos, la yegua ahora se había convertido en un ser de pura energía. Lo primero que hizo Golden en ese estado fue dispararle un potente y colosal láser mágico a su contrincante.

Eye Fox se teletransportó lejos de allí a gran velocidad, a la vez que sacaba sus dos armas, su rifle Predator y el Arco de la Luz, pero en lugar de empezar a atacar a su contrincante con estos, la pony robot junto ambas armas, poniendo el Arco de la Luz en un compartimiento en la base del cañón del rifle Predator, acoplando dicho arco al rifle y dándole a este una apariencia de ballesta. Ahora dicha arma se había convertido en la Ballesta Celestial Predator.

Scrittore – Guao, sin dudas ahora las cosas están mucho más intensas que antes – Dijo el semental viendo con emoción el combate.

Nahuel – Sin dudas las dos son bastante poderosas, y es difícil saber quien ganara este combate – Dijo el semental con algo de emoción igualmente.

Eye Fox empezó a disparar una gran cantidad de potentes balas de luz a su contrincante. La alicornio de energía por su parte empezó a disparar una gran cantidad de poderosos ataques a la pony arquera. Ambas contrincantes lograban ahora hacer un buen daño, al igual que lograban esquivar bastante daño.

La alicornio de energía disparo una ráfaga de rayos mágicos contra el suelo, los cuales hicieron que miles de rocas afiladas empezaran a salir del suelo y a ir contra la unicornio. Esta apenas alcanzo a esquivar estas rocas, pero algunas lograron hacerle muchas cortadas en su cuerpo. Eye Fox rápidamente contra atacado disparándole una poderosa bala de luz a Golden, la cual no pudo esquivar dicha bala y le impacto de lleno, haciéndole un daño significativo.

Golden fue volando a gran velocidad hacia la unicornio, cubriendo su cuerpo de energía ígnea y tratando e embestir a la susodicha. La pony arquera dio una voltereta por el suelo para esquivar este ataque, teniendo que esquivar una embestida similar nuevamente. Eye Fox no tardo en empezar a disparar a la alicornio con su Ballesta Celestial Predator, logrando darle una ráfaga de balas de luz y deteniendo las embestidas de fuego de la yegua de energía. Esta última se recuero rápidamente y empezó a atacar nuevamente a su contrincante con ataques mágicos elementales.

La que más tenía problemas para esquivar era Eye Fox, ya que los ataques de su contrincante salían de todos lados., siendo estos torrentes de fuego, picos de hielo o de roca, lluvia eléctrica o directamente rayos eléctricos, y otros tipos de ataques elementales. Por su parte, Golden lograba protegerse de los ataques de su contrincante usando un escudo mágico, pero dichos ataques lograban romper su escudo muy rápido, logrando hacerle daño de vez en cuando.

Fox – ¡Toma esto! – Exclamo la pony arquera disparándole a su contrincante una poderosa bala de luz que la atravesó por completo.

La alicornio de energía soltó un grito de dolor y cayo duramente contra el suelo al recibir aquel fuerte impacto. Eye Fox no se detuvo allí, y comenzó a dispararle una gran cantidad de balas de luz a su contrincante antes de que esta se levantara, causándole un gran daño.

Fox – Es hora de acabar con esto – Dijo la yegua preparando su ataque final – ¡Flecha de Luz Explosiva! –

Una gran energía empezó a concentrarse en la Ballesta Celestial Predator. Entonces, la pony arquera disparo una potente flecha de luz desde su arma hacia el cielo. Aquella flecha subió hasta perderse de vista, para luego empezar a caer a una gran velocidad. Golden Elementary trato de protegerse con un escudo mágico, pero cuando la flecha impacto con su escudo, lo destruyo al instante le dio e lleno a ella provocando una colosal explosión de luz.

 **Eye Fox ha acabado con Golden Elementary usando una flecha de luz explosiva.**

Una carta con la imagen de Golden Elementary apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta fue atravesada de lado a lado por una flecha de luz para acto seguido explotar en mil pedazos y desaparecer por completo.

El cuerpo de la alicornio no tardo más de unos segundos en convertirse totalmente en pixeles y salir disparados hacia el cielo. Eye Fox al ver esto, soltó un suspiro cansado, relajándose después de ese agotador combate. La yegua guardo su Ballesta Celestial Predator, para luego irse caminando de allí, estando bastante cansada por ese combate.

Scrittore – Y finalmente fue Eye Fox la ganadora de este combate, y a pesar de haber perdido, Golden Elementary también lo hizo muy bien – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa mirando a la cámara.

Nahuel – Concuerdo contigo, compañero, sin dudas ambas lo hicieron muy bien. Pero ya es hora de ir a buscar a otros participantes y ver que tal les está yendo – Dijo el semental a la vez que en la pantalla detrás de ambas se veía como Eye Fox se iba a de allí lentamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Calypso iba caminando por el Bosque Salvaje. El semental estaba caminando de forma discreta, moviéndose lentamente entre la vegetación para no llamar mucho la atención. Mientras caminaba, el semental podía ver a algunos Cascaras corriendo por el bosque, pero al estar oculto estos no llegaba a centrarse en él y seguían corriendo. La presencia de aquellos zombis hacia que el semental tuviera mucho más cuidado y estuviera mucho más concentrado en no ser visto.

Stellar Galaxy iba volando sobre los arboles del bosque. La yegua hacia esto para evitar que los Cascaras la atacaran, ya que estos no podían escalar los arboles ni saltar alto, y mucho menos volar. Además la pegaso aprovechaba la altura para buscar competidores que estuvieran en el bosque. Calypso no llegaba a notar la presencia de la yegua debido a que no era capaz de ver mucho desde dentro de los arbustos donde se escondía, y los arboles le quitaban la visión restante.

Justice Plated también se encontraba perdida en el Bosque Salvaje. La yegua simplemente caminaba por el bosque sin preocuparse por nada, ya que no sabía de la presencia de los Cascaras en el bosque. Pese a no ser consciente de esto, la unicornio no estaba cerca de ningún grupo de Cascaras, por lo que estos no la molestarían de ninguna forma.

Blake era otro de los participantes que se encontraban en el bosque. El semental corría por el bosque siendo perseguido por unos Cascaras que no se detenían por nada, llevándose todo lo que tenían en medio para alcanzar al semental de cualquier manera, pero este no se los dejaba nada fácil. Aquella persecución no pasó desapercibida por el resto de participantes que se encontraban en el bosque (Al menos, en el suelo), los cuales también tuvieron que empezar a escapar para no ser comidos por aquellos extraños y peculiares zombis.

Volando sobre aquella zona se encontraba el helicóptero dorado de Heron y Vaporeon. Y curiosamente también se encontraba allí la limusina voladora de Dark Soul y Frank.

Heron – Hola de nuevo, espectadores que nos observaban, estamos nuevamente en vivo para observar el próximo combate entre nada menos que cuatro competidores – Dijo la Pokémon alegremente.

Vaporeon – Y curiosamente no estamos solas aquí, Heron. Por lo visto tenemos bastante cerca de nosotras a Dark Soul y a Frank – Dijo la Pokémon de tipo agua mirando por la ventana, donde se podía ver a unos cuantos metros la limusina voladora de los dos comentaristas antes mencionados.

En la limusina voladora, Dark Soul y Frank estaban sentados en la limusina viendo a la cámara con una sonrisa.

Frank – Estamos de vuelta, espectadores, y ahora estamos con un combate que seguramente será muy interesante – Dijo el semental con emoción mientras miraba a la cámara,

Dark Soul – Yupi – Dijo fingiendo emoción el gato negro, mientras que miraba por la ventana, viendo el helicóptero dorado de las dos Pokémon por dicha ventana – Y mira, tenemos compañía en esta ocasión – Dijo señalando el helicóptero de Heron y Vaporeon.

Frank – Pues al parecer si, compañero, pero centrémonos en la acción que está ocurriendo justo debajo de nosotros – Dijo el semental para acto seguido mirar a la pantalla.

Desde el aire, esta persecución era perfectamente visible para Stellar Galaxy, la cual no pudo evitar descender un poco para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando, pero esto fue una mala idea, ya que los zombis también se empezaron a fijar en ella, comenzando a perseguirla y a tratar de escalar por los árboles para alcanzarla. La yegua trato de descender nuevamente, pero los arboles le impedían.

Ahora, los cuatro ponys se encontraban siendo perseguidos por los Cascaras, los cuatro se miraron entre ellos como preguntándose con la mirada que debían hacer. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de persecución, el primer en girarse fue Blake, el cual cargo un poderoso ataque mágico y lo disparo contra los Cascaras. Aquel ataque genero una poderosa explosión que acabo con la mayoría de los zombis.

Vaporeon – Vaya, parece que todos se unieron para luchar contra esos zombis – Dijo la chica mirando el combate.

Heron – No recuerdo que nos hayan dicho en ningún momento que habría zombis – Comento la Sylveon mirando también el combate, a la vez que ladeaba un poco su cabeza.

Justice Plated saco su mangual y su escudo y empezo a golpear con mucha fuerza a los Cascaras, acabando con ellos rápidamente, Calypso y Stellar no se quedaron quietos y empezaron a atacar. La pegaso usando sus poderes de fuego para quemar a sus enemigos, mientras que el unicornio usaba su magia para crear potentes explosiones que destruían completamente a los Cascaras.

Stellar empezó a golpear a los Cascaras con sus cascos cubiertos de fuego, acabando rápidamente con los zombis más pequeños. Los zombis más grandes empezaron a atacar a la pegaso, pensando que esta sería un objetivo fácil. Pero la susodicha no se quedó quieta, y cubriendo su cuerpo completamente de fuego, empezo a cargar fuertemente contra los enemigos que se acercaban a ella, acabando con ellos en unos cuantos segundos.

Calypso por su parte empezó a lanzar rayos mágicos oscuros por todo el suelo, dejando en el mismo unas pequeñas manchas negras casi invisibles. Cuando los zombis fueron contra el unicornio, se acercaron a dichas manchas negras. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, las manchas negras instantáneamente se convirtieron en grandes picos de cristal oscuro que atravesaron a los Cascaras, acabando con ellos.

Todo esto hizo que en cuestión de segundos todos los zombis fueran eliminados, quedando solamente una amplia zona con claras marcas de destrucción y los cuatro participantes.

Dark Soul – Y ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno – Dijo el gato negro con una sonrisa, sabiendo que es lo que iba a ocurrir ahora.

Luego de todo aquello, los cuatro participantes se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, estando todos de espalda mirando hacia otro lado, sabiendo bien que ya la tregua momentánea se había acabado y que era hora de luchar.

La primera en atacar fue Justice Plated, la cual uso su mangual para golpear el suelo con fuerza, creando un fuerte temblor que hizo salir del suelo muchas rocas afiladas, obligando al resto a saltar hacia otros lados. Los demás participantes volvieron a caer en unos segundos. Stellar rápidamente cubrió sus cascos de fuego y acto seguido empezó a golpear a Justice Plated. La susodicha se cubría de estos ataques con su escudo, contraatacando con su mangual y dándole un fuerte golpe a la pegaso.

Stellar se recuperó rápidamente y contraataco a gran velocidad, cubriendo todo su cuerpo de fuego y embistiendo a la unicornio y tirándola a varios metros, haciéndola perder su escudo en el proceso. Luego, la pegaso empezó a golpear a Justice cuando esta se levantó del suelo, teniendo sus cascos cubiertos de fuego. La susodicha aguantaba los golpes que le daba Stellar, mientras que este no se detenía ni un momento.

Heron – Ahora sí que empieza el verdadero combate – Dijo la Pokémon mirando con mucha emoción el combate.

Frank – Ya sin esos zombis extraños, podremos ver a los cuatro competidores luchando. Y la pregunta es, ¿Quién de ellos podrá ganar? – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa mirando el combate.

Blake por otro lado se encontraba luchando con Calypso. El alicornio y el alicornio se lanzaban distintos ataques mágicos el uno al otro. Dichos ataques hacían muchos agujeros en la tierra y tiraban al suelo algunos árboles al romperlos.

Calypso – Se nota que eres bueno con la magia, pero aun así no vas a ganarme – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa, transformándose en humo para esquivar un ataque de su contrincante.

Blake – Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal, y seré yo el que gane – Dijo el semental con algo de seriedad, pero sonriendo de igual manera.

Calypso – A verlo – Dijo el unicornio sin dejar de sonreír.

El susodicho retrocedió rápidamente convirtiéndose en sombras y luego atacando a su contrincante con rayos mágicos de sombras, los cuales hacían que salieran cristales oscuros del suelo. El unicornio empezó a esquivar estos ataques dando agiles saltos de un lado a otro, ya que los cristales oscuros que salían del suelo iban hacia él tratando de empalarlo de lado a lado. Mientras que intentaba contraatacar usando su magia, pero no podía darle a su contrincante mientras este estaba en forma de humo.

Luego de unos segundos, el unicornio volvió a su estado normal al no poder mantener su forma de sombra por mucho más tiempo. Blake aprovecho esto para dispararle un rayo mágico a su contrincante, dándole y mandando al susodicho al aire. Estando en el aire, Calypso disparo una ráfaga de rayos mágicos alrededor de su contrincante, haciendo que salieran muchos cristales del suelo y que dichos cristales casi atravesaran al alicornio. Este recibió fuertes cortes por el ataque de su contrincante, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Calypso no se detuvo allí, y volvió a disparar más ráfagas mágicas contra el alicornio. Este rápidamente empezó a esquivar aquellas ráfagas mágicas flotando de un lado a otro, mientras que el unicornio seguía disparando más y más ráfagas sin parar.

Blake no tenía muchos problemas esquivando estas ráfagas mágicas, gracias a su increíble velocidad y agilidad. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, el alicornio concentro una gran cantidad de su magia a su alrededor y disparo un potente rayo multicolor contra su contrincante. Calypso empezó a correr bastante rápido para no ser desintegrado por este rayo mágico, el cual destruía casi todo lo que tocaba.

Frank – Parece que Calypso y Blake tiene un poderes muy similar, por lo que solamente el más hábil podrá salir victorioso – Dijo el semental mirando con mucha atención el combate.

Dark Soul – Si, ganara el que sea más inteligente, o el que logre aprovecharse mejor de algún error de su contrincante – Dijo el felino mirando casi inexpresivamente el combate.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, el alicornio detuvo su rayo y se cubrió con un escudo mágico, justo a tiempo para bloquear un rayo sombrío de su contrincante. Calypso rápidamente empezó a disparar muchos rayos oscuros a varias partes del entorno. Blake se preparó para cualquier cosa, pero se extrañó cuando después de varios segundos no paso nada.

Stellar y Justice seguía luchando sin parar. La unicornio se protegió con un escudo mágico de los ataques de fuego de su rival, para luego contraatacar usando su mangual para golpear fuertemente a la susodicha, lanzándola contra un árbol y haciéndole bastante daño. La pegaso rápidamente salió del árbol estando adolorida por el golpe y por una buena cantidad de astillas que se clavaron en su espalda, pero cubrió su cuerpo de fuego para quemar dichas astillas y lanzarse a gran velocidad contra su rival, embistiendo a esta con fuerza y estrellándola contra varios árboles, y haciéndole quemaduras en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Heron – Por ahora es difícil saber quién es la que tiene la ventaja, ambas lo están haciendo muy bien – Dijo la Sylveon mirando el combate casi sin parpadear.

Vaporeon – Cierto, ambas lo están haciendo muy bien por ahora – Dijo la Pokémon estando casi de la misma forma que su compañera.

Luego de detenerse, Stellar empezó a golpear sin parar a su contrincante con sus patas cubiertas de fuego, haciéndole bastante daño a la susodicha. Justice Plated logro empujar a la pegaso lejos de ella dándole un fuerte golpe con su escudo, y luego le dio un fuerte golpe con su mangual estando la susodicha en el suelo. Stellar soltó un grito de dolor pro el golpe recibido, para luego rodar por el suelo y cubrir sus alas con fuego, agitándolas con fuerza y creando un tornado de fuego que encerró a la unicornio, haciéndole un fuerte daño constante.

La unicornio uso su magia para crear una onda a su alrededor que hizo desaparecer el tornado de fuego de su contrincante, para luego crear a su alrededor un escudo de picos muy afilados. Acto seguido, Justice levanto su mangual y golpeo el suelo con el mismo creando un fuerte temblor que genero muchos picos de roca que salieron del suelo alrededor de la pegaso. Esta apenas alcanzo a esquivar estos picos, los cuales le hicieron algunos cortes en sus patas.

Stellar no espero ni un momento y cubrió todo su cuerpo de fuego para luego lanzarse contra la unicornio. Justice por un momento pensó que la pegaso trataría de embestirla, pero se extrañó cuando la susodicha empezó a volar a su alrededor entre los arboles a gran velocidad. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, la pegaso volvió a detenerse y da la nada, muchos crujidos de maderas y al momento siguiente la mayoría de los árboles alrededor de la unicornio empezaron a caer en dirección a esta última. Antes de que Justice pudiera escapar, unos 15 árboles le cayeron encima destruyendo su escudo y aplastándola por completo con muchísima fuerza.

 **Stellar Galaxy aplasto a Justice Plated con muchos árboles.**

Una carta de cristal con la apariencia de Justice Plated apareció en medio de la pantalla, la cual luego de un momento fue aplastada por varias rocas y árboles, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Luego de esto, el cuerpo de la unicornio se convirtió en una masa de pixeles, y estos pixeles salieron disparados hacia el cielo. Stellar fue rápidamente a luchar contra los otros dos competidores, ya que el combate no había terminado aún.

Heron – Parece que Stellar Galaxy logro derrotar a su contrincante de una vez por todas, pero aún falta que pueda derrotar a dos contrincantes más – Dijo la chica mirando a su compañera.

Vaporeon – Y teniendo en cuenta que Stellar está herida y sin ninguna forma de recuperarse rápido, eso puede ser un objetivo más difícil de lo que ya es – Dijo la Pokémon seriamente mirando a su compañera.

Bastante cerca de donde estaba Stellar Galaxy, Calypso usaba sus poderes de magia de sombras para invocar tentáculos mágicos de sombra del suelo y atacar. Blake volaba de un lado a otro para esquivar estos tentáculos. El alicornio usaba su magia para eliminar estos tentáculos, pero los mismos salían de todos lados, del suelo, de los árboles, incluso de las hojas. Aun así, el susodicho era lo suficientemente hábil como para esquivar, bloquear o destruir todos estos tentáculos.

Luego de un rato, Blake rápidamente cargo mucha energía mágica en su cuerno, creando gran esfera de luz sobre él. Dicha esfera empezó a desprender una potente luz hacía todos lados, quemando por completo los tentáculos de sombra de su contrincante y haciéndole bastante daño a este. Calypso rápidamente se cubrió con un escudo mágico para no recibir más daño.

Dark Soul – Por ahora parece que ese unicornio es el que mejor lo está haciendo, si no comete ningún error grave, es posible que termine ganando al final – Dijo el gato negro seriamente.

Luego de esto, Calypso bajo su escudo y lanzó varios rayos mágicos contra el alicornio dándole a este directamente y tirándolo al suelo. El unicornio rápidamente uso su magia para que varios cristales mágicos rodearan a su contrincante estando este aun en el suelo, encerrándolo en una celda de cristales oscuros. Dicha celda se elevó en el aire mágicamente, mientras que Blake trataba de liberarse de la misma. El unicornio por su parte empezó a cargar una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno. El alicornio no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer su contrincante, así que intentó usar su magia para liberarse más rápido de aquella celda de cristal.

Justo antes de que Calypso disparara un potente ataque contra el alicornio, Stellar apareció de repente y le dio un fuerte golpe al unicornio con sus patas cubiertas de fuego. Esto hizo que el unicornio perdiera toda la magia que tenía acumulada y se golpeara fuertemente contra un árbol. Al perder la concentración, la celda de cristal que creo Calypso se rompió por completo y Blake se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, para luego levantarse y observar a Stellar lanzándole varios tornados de fuego. El semental rápidamente extendió sus alas y empezó a volar para esquivar el ataque de la pegaso, pero esta predijo su movimiento y se lanzó contra el dándole un fuerte golpe cubierto de fuego en el rostro al estar en el aire.

Frank – Parece ser que Stellar se une al combate, haciendo que esto ahora sea un combate entre tres participantes, donde puede ganar cualquiera de ellos – Dijo con mucha emoción el pony terrestre.

Stellar y Blake empezaron a luchar en el aire con mucha intensidad. La pegaso embestía al semental con su cuerpo cubierto de fuego, dándole también puñetazos y patadas ígneas. El alicornio por otro lado trataba de mantener la distancia, disparándole rayos mágicos a la yegua, pero esta los esquivaba con mucha agilidad al volar, logrando borrar la distancia entre ambos y golpear a su contrincante repetidas veces.

Calypso por su parte se levantó del suelo luego del golpe que le dio Stellar. El unicornio pudo ver a la pegaso y el alicornio luchando intensamente en el aire. El semental aprovecho esto para cargar una gran cantidad de magia y disparo un poderoso rayo oscuro contra el suelo. Dicho rayos hizo que un gigantesco tentáculo saliera del suelo debajo de sus dos contrincantes. Dichos tentáculo no tardo en atacar a los dos ponys de forma violenta.

La pegaso y el alicornio rápidamente empezaron a volar por todos lados esquivando el tentáculo, mientras que dicho tentáculo era controlado por Calypso. El unicornio intentaba darle a cualquiera de sus dos contrincantes. Luego de unos segundos, Blake calculo mal uno de sus movimientos y el tentáculo alcanzo a darle un golpe tirándolo al suelo. Calypso aprovecho esto para golpear repetidas veces al alicornio.

Blake trato de aguantar los golpes de aquel tentáculo con escudo mágico, pero finalmente luego de un rato de golpes el tentáculo término destruyo su escudo. Antes de que el alicornio pudiera escapar, Calypso hizo que el tentáculo le diera con todas sus fuerzas a su contrincante, acabando definitivamente con él.

 **Calypso ha acabado con Blake usando su poder sombrío.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Blake apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta fue rodeada por varios tentáculos sombríos. Estos tentáculos apretaron fuertemente la carta de cristal y la destruyeron por completo.

Luego de esto, la masa de pixeles en la que se convirtió el cuerpo de Blake salió disparada hacia el cielo, siendo vista tanto por Stellar como por Calypso. Acto seguido, este último miro a la pegaso, la cual hizo exactamente lo mismo con el semental.

Vaporeon – Ahora solo quedan Stellar y Calypso, por lo cual este largo combate se resolverá en un uno contra uno – Dijo la Pokémon teniendo todo su atención puesta en el combate al igual que su compañera

El primero en reaccionar fue el unicornio, el cual saco su espada y su katana mágica, usando su magia para volar hasta la pegaso y atacarla con sus espadas. Stellar rápidamente empezó a esquivar los ataques de su contrincante, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar, usando también sus patas cubiertas de fuego para bloquear los ataques de su contrincante, atacándolo con patadas ígneas mientras bloqueaba dichos ataques.

Stellar rápidamente cubrió todo su cuerpo de fuego y acto seguido comenzó a girar a gran velocidad alrededor del semental, causándole fuertes quemaduras a este. Calypso rápidamente volvió al suelo convirtiéndose en humo y saliendo del tornado de fuego que creaba su contrincante a su alrededor.

Estando en el suelo, el semental empezando a lanzar tajos de energía hacia su contrincante cargando sus espadas de magia para eso. Stellar usaba su velocidad y su agilidad para esquivar estos ataques, llegando rápidamente hasta su contrincante y atacando a este con sus cascos cubiertos de fuego, logrando darle un combo de puñetazos en el rostro que le hicieron graves quemaduras.

El unicornio uso su magia para apartar a Stellar y luego salto hacia ella, haciéndole un profundo corte en su pecho y pata derecha. La pegaso rápidamente cubrió sus alas de fuego y disparo una potente llamarada contra Calypso, haciéndole bastante daño a este con dicho fuego. Aun así el semental las fuerzas del semental no flaquearon y continuo atacando pese a las quemaduras, logrando hacerle más y más cortes a la yegua, dejando a esta bastante dañada.

Heron – Ambos están muy igualados, no se quién de los dos puede ganar – Dijo la Sylveon emocionada y con mucha curiosidad por saber quien ganara.

Stellar cubrió en un instante su cuerpo de una gran cantidad de fuego, para luego empezar a agitar sus alas a una gran velocidad, pero sin empezar a volar. Aquello hizo que muchos tornados empezaran a salir disparados hacia todos lados de forma descontrolada. Calypso se protegió como pudo usando sus espadas, pero algunos tornados alcanzaron a darle, haciéndole un buen daño, hasta detenerse.

Calypso no espero que la pegaso volviera a atacar, cargando de mucha magia sus espadas para luego lanzarlas como si fueran hélices contra la susodicha. Stellar apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar estas espadas y termino recibiendo un buen daño de parte de ambas armas. La yegua estaba ya bastante herida, pero aun así no pensaba rendirse de ninguna forma, volviendo rápidamente al ataque, cubriendo su cuerpo de una gran cantidad de fuego azul cobalto, concentrando una gran cantidad de dicho fuego en sus patas, sus alas y sobre todo en su cabeza.

Acto seguido, la yegua se lanzó a gran velocidad contra su contrincante, dejando una estela de fuego por donde pasaba. El unicornio apenas era capaz de ver donde estaba su contrincante, ya que esta no dejaba de volar de un lado a otro sin parar, dejando muchas estelas de fuego e impidiéndole saber dónde estaba. De la nada, el semental recibió un fuerte cabezazo por detrás, el cual lo tiro al suelo. Stellar rápidamente se recuperó de ese cabezazo que le dio a su contrincante y tomo a este con sus dos cascos para luego lanzarlo al aire, empezando a darle un fuerte y poderoso combo de ataques de fuego que causaban graves quemaduras en el unicornio.

Dark Soul – Vaya, debo admitir que sin dudas los dos lo están dando todo por ganar – Dijo el gato negro teniendo uno de sus ojos abiertos mientras miraba el combate.

Frank – Ninguno tiene ventaja sobre el otro, lo cual hace que esto sea aún más emocionante – Dijo el semental muy emocionado.

Calypso alcanzo a recuperarse por muy poco, convirtiéndose en humo y volviendo al suelo lo más rápido que pudo, para luego usar su magia sobre la yegua, poniendo muchísima gravedad sobre esta con sus poderes. Pese a este cambio de gravedad, la yegua se mantuvo en el aire, pero con mucha más dificultad. Stellar rápidamente empezó a subir a gran altura con algo de dificultad, para luego mirar fijamente a su contrincante y empezar a caer en picado contra este, teniendo un increíble impulso gracias al aumento de gravedad que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para el semental, el cual no tardo en quitar el aumento de gravedad del cuerpo de su contrincante, pero esto no sirvió de nada, ya que la susodicha seguía teniendo una increíble velocidad, siendo ahora una especie de meteorito que iba directamente contra el unicornio. Este no tardo en cubrirse con un escudo mágico para disminuir la fuerza del impacto, sabiendo que de nada serviría esquivar el meteorito que le iba a caer encima.

Luego de eso Stellar llego a donde estaba su contrincante.

El escudo de Calypso no aguanto más de una fracción de segundo la fuerza con la que venía Stellar, destruyéndose prácticamente al instante y acto seguido generando una potente explosión que arraso con varias decenas de metros a la redonda.

Luego de que todo se calmara, solo quedaba una nube de humo. Después de unos segundos, esta nube de humo desapareció, dejando ver solamente a Stellar tirada dentro de un cráter generado por su impacto contra la tierra. No había ni rastro de Calypso. Stellar se encontraba sumamente herida. La yegua rápidamente saco la jeringuilla de un botiquín que había encontrado antes y rápidamente se la puso, curándose completamente en pocos segundos. Luego d esto, Stellar observo el cráter por un momento, para luego irse de allí rápidamente por si algún otro participante aparecía.

En ese momento, un humo negro empezó a salir del suelo y dicho humo se convirtió en Calypso, el cual se encontraba bastante herido, pero aún vivo. El semental se levantó con dificultad, para luego irse caminando de allí lentamente, cojeando notoriamente por todo el daño que recibió.

Calypso – Mejor busco algo para… Agh… Curarme antes de que no aguante más – Dijo el semental viendo como una partes de su cuerpo empezaban a convertirse en pixeles, aguantando todo lo posible para que esto no continuara.

Heron – Vaya, no puedo creer que realmente Stellar y Calypso haya sobrevivido al final a ese intenso y salvaje combate – Dijo la Pokémon alegremente viendo como ambos competidores se retiraban de allí lentamente.

Vaporeon – Sin dudas fue un combate muy duro para todos, pero aun el torneo no ha acabado y todavía quedan varios participantes en la isla – Dijo la chica mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa.

Frank – Y así finaliza un salvaje combate entre cuatro competidores. Quedando dos de ellos en pie, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Dijo el pony terrestre emocionado mientras miraba a la cámara.

Dark Soul – Sea cual sea el resultado, yo espero ver un combate interesante e intenso al final – Dijo el gato negro recostado de su asiento teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Luego de estos, ambos dúos de comentaristas se fueron cada uno por su lado. Aún quedaban participantes en la isla y combates por ocurrir, por lo que no podían perder el tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Luna Nueva iba caminando con tranquilidad por la Ciudad Abandonada. El lobo alado ya se encontraba recuperado de su combate anterior gracias a unas vendas que encontró antes y a su magia. El lobo no llevaba nada más que unas vendas y un par de botiquines encima, ya que prefería no usar ninguna de las armas que se encontraba por el camino.

En una banca a unos pocos metros de donde estaba el lobo alado, se encontraba nada menos que "Q", la cual estaba sentada en dicha banca a simple vista, pero por alguna razón Luna no la había visto incluso después de pasarle bastante cerca en un par de ocasiones. Luego de que el lobo pasara por tercera vez cerca de ella, la zorra antropomórfica hablo.

"Q" – Parece que estás perdido, lindo lobito – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa tranquila a la vez que Luna se daba cuenta de la presencia de esta.

Al ver a la chica, el lobo dio un salto hacia atrás por el susto, sin saber en qué momento la susodicha había aparecido.

Luna – Y ¿De dónde saliste tú? – Dijo el lobo algo sorprendido y mirando atentamente a la chica, por si esta trataba de atacarlo por sorpresa.

"Q" – Llevo aquí un par de minutos y te he visto caminar varias veces frente mío y aun no me habías saludo – Dijo la zorra antropomórfica levantándose de la banca y empezando a caminar hacia el lobo – Pero bueno, ya es hora de derrotarte y así conseguir otra victoria para mí –

Al escuchar esto, el lobo rápidamente se puso en posición de combate. "Q" soltó una pequeña risa por esto, a la vez agitaba sus colas creando una fuerte corriendo de viento.

El primero en atacar fue Luna, el cual uso uno de sus círculos mágicos para crear una fuerte nevada alrededor de ambos en esa zona de la ciudad. Luego, el lobo uso otro círculo mágico para lanzarle una gran cantidad de picos helados a la zorra antropomórfica. Esta uso sus colas para cubrirse de estos picos de hielo, protegiéndose de todo el daño. Acto seguido, "Q" empezó a golpear a su contrincante con sus colas, mientras que este trataba de esquivar estos ataques como podía, pero era bastante dificultoso debido a la cantidad de colas que tenía su contrincante.

El lobo alado volvió a atacar nuevamente usando otros de sus círculos mágicos. Dicho circulo hizo que empezaran a caer una gran cantidad de meteoritos hacía la chica. "Q" empezó a saltar de un lado a otro con mucha agilidad, esquivando los meteoritos que venían hacia ella, pasando entre todos estos hasta llegar al lobo y golpear fuertemente a este con varias de sus colas, tirándolo bastante lejos y haciendo que se chocara contra un edificio.

"Q" no se detuvo allí y usando sus colas, empezó a tomar los meteoritos de antes y a lanzárselos a su contrincante. El lobo alado que apenas se había recuperado, se cubrió con un escudo mágico, logrando aguantar los impactos de los meteoritos con algo de dificultad. Acto seguido, Luna uso un par de círculos mágicos al mismo tiempo.

El primero círculo siendo una ola bastante grande que golpeo de lleno a la zorra antropomórfica, la cual se mantuvo en el mismo lugar casi como si nada, teniendo su pelaje empapado y el suelo y casi todo en general quedando completamente cubierto de agua. Y el siguiente círculo género una potente lluvia de descargas eléctricas alrededor del lobo, dicha electricidad se esparció a gran distancia gracias al agua que cubría el suelo por la ola anterior. Esto fue un fuerte golpe para su contrincante, pero está aún se mantenía bien a pesar de todo.

La zorra antropomórfica fue la siguiente en atacar, cubriendo de un intenso fuego dorado mágico sus nueve colas para luego empezar a atacar al lobo usando todas sus colas como si fueran espadas. Luna tuvo que usar uno de sus círculos mágicos para hacer aparecer un potente escudo burbuja a su alrededor que detenía con bastante dificultad los ataques de su contrincante.

Al ver que su escudo pronto seria destruido, el lobo uso uno de sus círculos mágicos para generar una pequeña explosión justo debajo de él que lo mando al aire, sacándolo del rango de la chica y aterrizando sobre un edificio. A la zorra antropomórfica no parecia importarle esto, ya que al ver donde estaba ahora su contrincante, empezó a saltar por las paredes y a escalar muy ágilmente, llegando en pocos segundos a donde estaba el lobo alado, mientras que este la observaba sorprendido al ver lo rápido que lo había alcanzado "Q".

"Q" rápidamente volvió al ataque, empezando a atacar nuevamente a su contrincante con sus colas cubiertas de fuego mágico dorado, dándole al susodicho varios golpes bastante fuertes. Luna uso uno de sus círculos mágicos para quedar envuelto en una esfera mágica, la cual tenía afilados pinchos a su alrededor. El lobo estando dentro en dicha esfera, extendió sus alas y empezó a volar directamente contra su rival, embistiendo a esta fuertemente y haciéndole un buen daño con cada golpe que le daba a la zorra antropomórfica.

Luego de varios segundos recibiendo ataques, la chica junto todas sus colas y le dio un fuerte golpe a la esfera de su contrincante, destruyendo dicha esfera y dándole un duro golpe al lobo. Este golpe fue tan fuerte que consiguió tirar al lobo del edificio en el que se encontraban. Después de esto, "Q" soltó una risa juguetona.

"Q" – Espero no haber acabado ya con él, me estaba divirtiendo mucho – Dijo la chica tranquilamente esperando a que su contrincante volviera a aparecer por el mismo lugar donde cayó, para poder continuar con su "juego".

De la nada, un potente temblor empezó a sacudir todo el edificio en el que la chica se encontraba. Dicho temblor rápidamente se convirtió en un terremoto que también estaba afectando a otros edificios de la ciudad. Entonces, el edificio en el que estaba "Q" empezó a caerse completamente y unas grandes rocas afiladas empezaron a salir de todos lados, destruyendo ese y otros edificios más. La zorra antropomórfica rápidamente comenzó a saltar por todos lados, saltando en cualquier sitio estable que viera, hasta conseguir llegar al suelo estando lo suficientemente lejos de los edificios para que ninguno de estos le cayera encima.

Al llegar al suelo, la zorra antropomórfica pudo ver que Luna Nueva se encontraba parado en frente del edificio de antes. El lobo estaba parado sobre un gran círculo mágico que era 10 veces más grande que sus otros círculos mágicos y que tenía una marca en el centro con forma de unas montañas picudas.

Al ver a "Q", Luna detuvo su ataque y puso una mirada seria. Mientras que todo el temblor que recorría aquella zona se detenía.

Luna – Veo que necesitare más que eso para detenerte – Dijo el lobo con una expresión de seriedad – ¡Light! – Grito el lobo a la vez que era rodeado por una esfera de cristal y su cuerpo desprendía una potente luz.

"Q" – Vaya, esto sin dudas es curioso – Dijo la chica mirando con curiosidad aquello que estaba haciendo su contrincante.

Al irse aquella potente luz, ahora Luna tenía una apariencia humana. Su piel era clara. Su cabello era medio largo y de color blanco. Sus ojos era de color gris oscuro casi negro. Era un poco alto. Usaba una camisa negra y con una chaqueta negra con detalles rojos, con unos pantalones grises con detalles rojos. Llevaba puestas unas botas negras con detalles amarillos. Y en su espalda llevaba una llave espada, siendo la misma la llave espada Cadena del Reino.

Luna – Veamos que puedes hacer contra mi ahora – Dijo el chico humano con una sonrisa, tomando la llave espada de su espalda y lanzándose contra la zorra antropomórfica.

La susodicha miro al humano con curiosidad, para luego lanzarse contra este con una sonrisa en su rostro, reanudando el combate nuevamente.

Luna empezó atacando con fuertes y rápidos espadazos, los cuales eran mucho más rápidos que sus ataques de antes. "Q" se sorprendió un poco por esto, ya tenía que esforzarse más para poder esquivar estos ataques. El chico no dejaba de atacar por nada, lanzando veloces y potentes espadazos con su llave espada, logrando golpear a su contrincante con varios combos, haciéndole buen daño. La zorra antropomórfica apareció detrás del chico humano en casi un instante y le dio a este un fuerte ataque con sus colas, lanzando al susodicho varios metros.

El chico humano se recuperó en el aire y volvió al suelo rápidamente, apuntando su llave espada contra su contrincante y empezando a dispararle a esta una gran cantidad de ráfagas de fuego. "Q" empezó a correr contra su contrincante mientras esquivaba estos ataques de fuego con bastante agilidad. Luna rápidamente cargo un potente ataque de fuego y lo disparo contra la zorra antropomórfica. La susodicha esquivo este ataque fácilmente pasándole a un lado, pero dicho ataque exploto en el instante que paso a su lado, haciéndole un buen daño y tirándola al suelo.

La chica se levantó del suelo lentamente, mirando seriamente a su contrincante mientras este la miraba con una sonrisa.

Luna – Dime, ¿Qué te pareció eso? Ahora ya no tienes tanta ventaja sobre mí – Dijo el chico humano sonriente, mientras ponía su llave espada en su hombro.

"Q" – Veamos que tanto te dura esa ventaja – Dijo la zorra en voz baja antropomórfica a la vez que intentaba usar su omnisciencia para predecir lo que pasaría en los próximos dos minutos.

Entonces, la chica se extrañó completamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía usar sus poderes de omnisciencia para predecir lo que iba a pasar. "Q" lo intentaba y lo intentaba, pero sus poderes omniscientes no funcionaban.

"Q" – _"No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué mis poderes no funcionan? Tiene que haber algo o alguien que este que está bloqueando mis poderes"_ – Fue lo que pensó la zorra antropomórfica.

Pero "Q" no pudo seguir pensando en esto, ya que Luna volvió al ataque y tuvo que esquivar rápidamente varios ataques del susodicho. La zorra antropomórfica solo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques de su contrincante, mientras que este atacaba sin parar con distintos combos y ataques mágicos.

Durante largo rato la zorra antropomórfica solo se dedicó a esquivar los ataques de su contrincante, hasta que Luna uso uno de sus círculos mágicos para aparecer una especie de portal de agua en el suelo. El chico humano se metió dentro de dicho portal, desapareciendo por completo. "Q" miro por todos lados tratando de ver por donde saldría el chico humano, hasta que de la nada, todo el suelo bajo sus pies se convirtió completamente en agua y de dicha agua salió una gigantesca atracción de un barco pirata, estando Luna parado en el mástil de dicho barco, sujetando su llave espada en una de sus manos.

Luna – ¡Veamos qué te parece esto! – Exclamo el chico humano con una sonrisa viendo a su contrincante en el aire luego de que el barco pirata la golpeara con fuerza.

El chico empezó a usar su llave espada para dirigir el barco pirata estando sobre el mástil el mismo, usando dicho barco para golpear con fuerza a su contrincante, generando grandes olas que golpeaban también a su contrincante. "Q" trataba de escapar de aquel ataque, pero el chico humano no le dejaba ninguna posibilidad de escape, lanzándole el barco a todo lugar al que intentaba escapar. Finalmente luego de varios segundos de ataques, la atracción de Luna desapareció y este volvió al suelo.

Luego de todo esto, la zorra antropomórfica se encontraba mucho más herida que antes, ya que ese ataque sí que era mucho más fuerte que sus ataques normales. Luna la miro con una sonrisa presumida, mientras que su contrincante se recuperaba lentamente.

Luna – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me he pasado con ese ataque? – Dijo con un pequeño tono burlón el chico humano, sujetando su llave espada en una de sus manos.

En ese momento, los ojos de "Q" brillaron con un tono rojo bastante fuerte. En un instante, la zorra antropomórfica se movió a una velocidad casi imperceptible, parándose frente a su contrincante agarrando a este del cuello con una de sus colas, empezando a tomar la energía vital de Luna mientras miraba a este con mucha seriedad.

"Q" – Me asegurare de quitarte toda la energía vital que tengas hasta mandarte fuera de esta isla – Dijo muy seriamente la chica mirando al chico humano.

El susodicho tenía las manos en su cuello tratando de quitarse la cola de su contrincante, ya que esta aparte de estar quitándole su energía vital, estaba ahogándolo lentamente. Luna trataba de quitarse la cola de la chica con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiéndolo lentamente y con algo de dificultad. Esto hizo que "Q" pusiera otra cola más alrededor del cuello de su contrincante, ahogando aún más rápido a este y quitándole su energía vital igualmente aún más rápido.

Luna intento liberarse con todas sus fuerzas por varios segundos, pero su fuerza no era suficiente para esto, así que con el poco aire que tenía, uso uno de sus círculos mágicos. Dicho círculos provoco un potentísimo tornado justo donde se encontraban ambos competidores. Dicho tornado hizo que tanto Luna como "Q" salieran volando, empezando a girar en el tornado sin parar. El tornado duro varios segundos aumentando cada vez más y más su fuerza, hasta que finalmente se deshizo por completo, mandando a volar a el chico humano y a la zorra antropomórfica en direcciones casi opuestas.

"Q" cayo en otro lado de la ciudad, casi estando en el borde de la misma. La zorra antropomórfica tardo unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse, dándose cuenta de que su contrincante no estaba por ningún lado y soltando un fuerte grito de rabia al ver que su "compañero de juegos", se había escapado de sus garras.

Luna Nueva por su parte cayó en otro lado de la ciudad, casi en el centro de la misma. El chico humano empezó a toser con fuerza y a respirar de forma agitada al tener nuevamente aire en sus pulmones. Con la poca energía que le quedaba, el chico tomo su llave espada y la levanto, usando sobre él mismo un hechizo de cura, el cual restauro toda su energía, pero agoto casi completamente su magia. Ya estando recuperado, Luna se fue de allí, sabiendo que tenía que esperar a recuperar su magia para volver a luchar.

.

.

.

.

.

En varias partes de la isla, donde se encontraban las distintas grietas de colores en aquellas extrañas estructuras. Dichas grietas empezaron a hacerse más grandes hasta transformarse en unos vórtices bastante grandes.

El vórtice que se había formado en el templo oculto del Bosque Salvaje (De color verde), empezó a sacar del mismo un extraño gas de color verde veneno que comenzó a expandirse por el bosque. Este gas empezaba a convertir las plantas en unas especies de plantas carnívoras y a los árboles en guerreros vegetales con gruesas armaduras de madera y armas que estaban hechas de plantas y frutas. Estas plantas carnívoras y guerreros árboles empezaron a caminar (O a moverse de distintas formas en el caso de las plantas carnívoras) en una dirección desconocida, mientras que el gas verde seguía expandiéndose por el bosque. Mientras que una neblina oscura cubría todo el bosque extrañando a los participantes que se encontraban allí.

En la Montaña Helada, del vórtice que se encontraba en un templo de hielo oculto en dicha zona (De color celeste), comenzó a salir una potente ventisca muy densa, fuerte y sobretodo fría. Dicha ventisca se esparció por toda la zona helada, sumiendo dicha zona en una ventisca prácticamente mortal para cualquiera que no pudiera resistir estas temperaturas. Además de esta ventisca, unos fuertes aullidos empezaron a escucharse por la zona. Los pocos participantes que se encontraban en aquella zona pudieron escuchar estos aullidos, viendo unos ojos azules brillantes dentro de la ventisca, la cual apenas les dejaba ver un par de metros alrededor de ellos.

En el Desierto Antiguo, desde el vórtice que se encontraba en el templo oculto en el que anteriormente lucharon un par de participantes del torneo (De color arena), estaba saliendo una gran cantidad de arena de color rojo. Esta arena roja se transformó en una especie de ser de arena con apariencia de luchador. El resto de arena también empezo a tomar la forma de distintos seres raros y curiosos, todos siempre siendo de arena. Estos seres de arena empezaron a salir del templo y a moverse por el desierto, sin que ninguno de los participantes del torneo los notara.

En el Volcán Ardiente, el cual ya estaba completamente dentro de la tormenta, estaba el vórtice dentro del volcán (De color rojo). Dicho vórtice ya no se encontraba estático, sino que se encontraba dentro de nada menos que la maquina gigante. Dicha maquina ya no tenía el mismo aspecto de antes, ya que la misma tenía varias partes de su estructura destruida, y otras partes cubiertas de cristales morados y lava de color también morado. Y sobre todo tenía un brillo morado alrededor de su cuerpo. La máquina gigante se encontraba en ese momento saliendo en la lava del volcán, escalando por las paredes del mismo hasta llegar arriba, soltando un fuerte sonido parecido a un rugido que se escuchó en gran parte de la zona.

En la Ciudad Abandonada no había ninguna grieta, pero una grieta morada se abrió de la nada en el cielo de la ciudad. Dicha grieta se convirtió en un vórtice rápidamente, y de dicho vórtice salió alguien del mismo. Solo que este alguien estaba cayendo mientras gritaba. Antes de tocar el suelo, Zephyr Exe apareció de la nada y sujeto a ese alguien de una de sus piernas, logrando detener su caída y el inminente choque que habría tenido contra el suelo.

¿? – Me encantaría saber que hago aquí, se supone que yo no estaba incluida en esta historia, solo la escribo – Dijo lo que parecia ser una chica con tono tranquilo, mientras que Zephyr Exe la miraba de forma neutral.

Zephyr Exe – Había que añadir algo más de relleno aquí al final, y quizá contigo en esto se pueda sacar al menos un par de rellenos – Dijo el chico peliblanco, viendo a la chica que sostenía con una de sus manos, estando la susodicha boca abajo.

La chica en cuestión tenía una apariencia muy similar a Zephyr y a Amy Exe. Su piel era de color gris claro. Su pelo era de color blanco azulado medio esponjado. Sus ojos eran de color gris casi blanco. Usaba el vestido de un traje de sirvienta (El cual curiosamente se mantenía en su posición normal como si no estuviera boca abajo). Llevaba unos tacones bajos de color negro. Llevaba en su cabeza un sombrero de sol de color negro. Y en su espalda tenía una sombrilla de color negro, con un mango largo dorado y que por ambos lados terminaba en un par de puntas.

Zephyr V – Aun así había muchas mejores formas de rellenar este final que poniéndome a mí al final – Dijo la chica cuyo nombre ahora conoces sin necesidad de que se mencione convenientemente – Pero bueno, bájame, es raro estar de cabeza –

Zephyr Exe – Es curioso que tu ropa se mantenga en su forma normal incluso estando de cabeza – Dijo el chico peliblanco mientras que ponía tranquilamente a la chica en el suelo.

Zephyr V – Eso no interesa, no tengo una explicación extensa e innecesariamente complicada para describir algo como eso – Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie tranquilamente, a la vez que tomaba su sombrilla y la abría, poniéndola sobre ella tranquilamente.

Zephyr Exe – Bueno, será mejor que siga encargándome del torneo. Tú puedes quedarte aquí y observar si quieras – Dijo el chico desapareciendo cuando la chica parpadeo.

Zephyr V – Esconderte detrás de mí de esa forma no funciona para desaparecer – Dijo la chica sabiendo que el peliblanco solo se había parado detrás de ella para fingir desaparecer.

Zephyr Exe – Lo sé, pero aun así funciona para desaparecer de cámara – Dijo el chico peliblanco yéndose de allí flotando con un globo.

Luego de esto, la chica se quedó sola, dándose cuenta de que estaba en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, donde casualmente había una banca en la que se podía sentar a apreciar todo lo que estaba pasando. Zephyr V se sentó en dicha banca y se puso a mirar todo lo que estaba pasando, estando aun cubierta con su sombrilla para que no le diera el sol.

Zephyr V – Bueno, veamos que tal sale todo esto – Dijo la chica tranquilamente mirando como todo era una locura en la isla completa.

Continuara…


	14. La Tormenta 5º Parte

**FF Battle Royale**

 **La Tormenta 5º Parte**

En el Bosque Salvaje, el cual se encontraba cubierto completamente por aquella extraña niebla, estaban los participantes Lightning Dash y Eclipse luchando contra los extraños seres planta que había aparecido hace poco en todo el bosque. El orni usaba sus grandes habilidades en el arco para acabar con estos seres planta muy fácilmente, cargando hasta 5 flechas en su arco y disparándolas todas a la vez, dándole con cada flecha a 3 plantas carnívoras y a dos caballeros árboles.

Entonces, de la nada, varios guerreros arboles cayeron del cielo y trataron de atravesar al ave antropomórfica con hachas de madera, cuyas hojas eran trozos gigantes de manzanas con formas de hojas de hecha. Lightning escucho perfectamente como dichos enemigos caían del cielo, cargando varias flechas en su arco a una increíble velocidad y girando por el suelo para luego, estando acostado sobre la hierba, dispararle varias flechas a los guerreros árboles, dándoles a todos en la cabeza y acabando con ellos al instante.

En el aire se encontraba la limusina voladora de Dark Soul y Frank. Tanto el gato negro como el semental se encontraban en sus asientos de siempre mirando el combate que estaba ocurriendo en el bosque en ese momento.

Frank – Bueno, espectadores que nos observan, parece ser que justo ahora está ocurriendo un combate justo debajo de nosotros, pero por lo que venos no es exactamente entre dos competidores – Dijo el semental estando delante de su micrófono a la vez que miraba la pantalla en la que se veía el combate que había en el bosque.

Dark Soul – Vaya, vaya, parece que ahora el bosque se está poniendo en contra de los competidores. Eso sin dudas es muy interesante – Dijo el gato negro mirando con algo de interés el combate.

Eclipse por su parte usaba su magia para acabar con todas las plantas carnívoras que trataban de morderlo y comérselo, lanzándoles potentes ataques de fuego a estas y quemándolas hasta convertirlas en cenizas. La alicornio tenía una expresión de concentración pura, a la vez que seguía disparando cada vez más ataques de fuego contra sus enemigos. Varias plantas carnívoras salieron del suelo y trataron de comerse a la alicornio, pero esta extendió sus alas y estando en el aire, le disparo varias bolas de fuego que las quemaron por completo.

Unos guerreros arboles fueron corriendo contra la yegua, tratando de atravesarla con espadas con mangos de madera y hojas hechas de piña. La alicornio se cubrió con un escudo de fuego para luego sacar su Espada Fénix y salir de un salto de dentro de su escudo, empezando manejar su espada con su magia, moviéndola entre los guerreros árboles y haciéndoles fuertes y profundos cortes ígneos en todo su cuerpo, acabando con todos ellos en pocos segundos.

Frank – Parece ser que los dos competidores no están teniendo muchos problemas para repeler este ataque del bosque – Dijo el semental tranquilamente viendo como ambos competidores acababan con todo lo que se les ponía por delante.

Luego de varios minutos de lucha, al final ambos competidores acabaron con todos los seres plantas que tenían a su alrededor, quedando solamente ellos dos en el lugar. Eclipse trato de atacar rápidamente a su contrincante con un rayo mágico de fuego, pero el orni tomo a gran velocidad su piedra Sheikah de su cinturón y la lanzo justo encima de su hombro, al lado de su cabeza. Dicho artefacto proyectó una especie de escudo holográfico el cual reflejo el ataque de la alicornio, obligando a esta a esquivar su propio ataque. Luego de esto, la piedra Sheikah volvió a caer por gravedad, cayendo justamente en el cinturón de Lightning.

Lightning – Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres tomarme por sorpresa de esa forma – Dijo el ave antropomórfica para luego girar su cabeza y mirar tranquilamente a su contrincante.

Eclipse – Eso vamos a verlo – Dijo la yegua cubriendo su cuerno de fuego al igual que sus cuatro cascos.

Lightning – Tienes razón, eso vamos a verlo – Dijo el orni con seriedad, poniendo una de sus alas sobre la piedra Sheikah.

Entonces, una energía azul brillante salió del artefacto y se convirtió en una especie de bomba brillante de color azul. Antes de que Eclipse pudiera reaccionar, el ave le lanzó a aquella bomba y la hizo explotar frente a ella con un chasquido de sus alas. Acto seguido, el ave saco su arco y le puso una flecha a gran velocidad.

Eclipse se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo y ataco al ave con una onda de fuego. Lightning lanzó su arco al aire para luego agitar fuertemente sus alas, dispersando la onda de fuego con un par de aleteos. Al caer nuevamente su arco, el orni le disparo una flecha a su contrincante, dándole directamente en una de sus patas. La alicornio uso sus poderes de fuego para quemar esta flecha y sacarla de su pata. Luego, la alicornio lanzó un tornado de fuego el cual rodeo completamente a su contrincante, pero este no tuvo problemas en desvanecer dicho tornado con sus alas.

Dark Soul – Sin dudas esos dos son muy poderosos – Comento el gato negro tranquilamente.

La alicornio no se detuvo allí y empezó a dispararle muchas ráfagas de fuego al orni, el cual usaba sus alas para desvanecer estos ataques con facilidad. El orni volvió a guardar su arco y empezó a sacar bombas de energía de su piedra Sheikah, lanzándoselas a su contrincante a gran velocidad y explotándolas al estar cerca de la misma. Eclipse se protegía de las explosiones con su escudo de fuego, pero dichas explosiones eran continuas y no se detenían, destruyendo en pocos segundos el escudo de la yegua.

Esto obligo a la alicornio a extender sus alas y salir volando para evitar las explosiones, pero antes de poder salir volando completamente, la yegua fue embestida por el mismo Lightning Dash, el cual le dio un potente picotazo en el pecho que la tiro nuevamente al suelo. El orni rápidamente volvió al suelo, mientras que miraba con neutralidad a su contrincante.

Lightning – Ya entiéndelo, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme – Dijo el orni tranquilamente mirando a su contrincante.

Eclipse – Sera mejor que no te confíes, porque puedo sorprenderte, te lo aseguro – Dijo la yegua respirando con algo de dificultad.

Lightning Dash al escuchar esto, simplemente se encogió de hombros, a la vez que aparecía otra bomba en su ala y se preparaba para lanzarla. Antes de lanzarla, el ave antropomórfica se detuvo y miro hacia otro lado seriamente, para luego dar un salto hacia atrás y desaparecer su bomba. De la nada, un rayo mágico con apariencia espacial salió de la nada y fue directo a donde estaba el orni antes, pero como este ya no estaba allí, el rayo mágico golpeo el suelo, haciendo un buen cráter en dicho lugar.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Eclipse, Nébula Star apareció de la nada y se paró al lado de ella estando en posición de combate.

Frank – No puede ser, parece ser que Nébula Star va a unirse al combate – Dijo un poco sorprendido el semental, ya que no se esperaba la aparición de la yegua.

Nébula – Veamos si puedes con nosotras dos al mismo tiempo – Dijo la alicornio seriamente cargando energía en su cuerno.

Al escuchar esto, Lightning Dash se queda mirando por varios segundos a la yegua recién llegada, mirándola fijamente sin decir absolutamente nada. Finalmente luego e unos cuantos segundos de un tenso silencio, el orni volvió a hablar.

Lightning – Aun así siguen sin ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencerme – Dijo con simpleza y tranquilidad el ave como si nada.

Esto dejo sorprendidas a ambas yeguas, ya que ninguna se esperaba esa respuesta del orni. Este ni siquiera estaba sonando presumido o confiado al hablar, ni tampoco se escuchaba como si estuviera sobreestimando su fuerza, como si realmente fuera plenamente consciente de lo que decía. A pesar de estos, ambas yeguas pusieron expresiones de molestia y fastidio por esto, a la vez que ambas cargaban energía mágica en sus cuernos.

Nébula – No deberías subestimarnos de esa manera – Dijo la yegua seriamente lanzándole un rayo mágico con apariencia espacial al orni.

Este rayo fue directamente contra el rostro del susodicho, pero a solo un par de centímetros de impactar con el ave, esta simplemente uso su ala para desviar el rayo mágico. Aquello sorprendió bastante a ambas yeguas, pero antes de que estas pudieran decir algo, Lightning saco su arco y disparo una rápida flecha contra un árbol que había a su alrededor. Una sombra salió rápidamente de dicho árbol, aterrizando al lado de las dos yeguas. Esta sombra era nada menos que Black Wing.

Black – Que bueno que tengo reflejos muy desarrollados – Dijo la bat pony seriamente.

Acto seguido, el árbol completo en el que estaba la bat pony exploto con mucha fuerza, quedando solamente la base del tronco y las raíces del mismo, teniendo encima una bola de fuego increíblemente grande. Este fuego comenzó a expandirse rápidamente hacia los otros árboles, creando un círculo de fuego alrededor de los cuatro competidores en tan solo unos pocos segundos.

Dark Soul – Parece ser que esto no será solo un combate triple, sino un combate cuádruple – Comento el gato negro recostándose de su asiento a la vez que seguía mirando la pantalla donde se veía el combate.

Lightning – No les pediré que se rindan porque sé que no lo harán… – Dijo el orni tranquilamente mientras las cenizas y algunas partículas de fuego volaban a su alrededor – Pero sepan que no van a poder vencerme – Dijo mientras el brillo de las llamas se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Las tres yeguas se miraron seriamente entre ellas, ninguna sabía realmente que tan poderosa era el ave, pero sabían que lo mejor era unir fuerzas para poder vencerlo. El orni noto esto y simplemente soltó un suspiro, para luego sacar a gran velocidad su arco y disparar una gran cantidad de flechas a sus contrincantes. Estas esquivaron las flechas como podían, pero incluso haciendo esto, algunas flechas lograban hacerles varios cortes en sus cuerpos.

Nébula empezó a cargar energía en su cuerno y disparo un rayo mágico contra el cielo. Dicho rayo se dividió en el aire en muchos rayos más pequeños y estos empezaron a caer hacía el orni. Este miro hacia arriba y empezó a dar pasos en distintas direcciones, hasta quedarse quieto. Entonces, los rayos mágicos cayeron en muchos sitios alrededor del ave antropomórfica, pero ninguno de dichos rayos logro rozarle al orni.

Black Wing aprovecho que el ave antropomórfica estaba mirando al cielo para tratar de atacarlo con sus garras eléctricas, pero el susodicho simplemente dio un paso a la derecha y esquivo el ataque de la yegua. Acto seguido, el orni le dio una patada a la susodicha cuando paso justo a su lado, lanzándola contra una roca y rompiéndola en pedazos por el impacto.

Eclipse luego de esto carga de mucha energía su cuerno y le disparo un potente láser mágico. Lightning se quedó quieto y recibió el impacto de aquel láser, el cual le dio en todo el pecho de lleno. Cuando el láser se detuvo, la yegua se sorprendió al ver que su contrincante no había sufrido ningún daño, solamente estaba parado allí mientras su camiseta desprendía algo de humo.

Frank – No puedo creerlo, Lightning Dash está combatiendo sin problemas contra tres participantes al mismo tiempo – Dijo el pony terrestre ahora sorprendido luego de ver las habilidades del orni.

Antes de que Eclipse tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el orni extendió sus alas y aleteo con fuerza, saliendo disparado contra la yegua y dándole a un fuerte picotazo como el que le había dado anteriormente, tirándola al suelo. La alicornio cayó al suelo adolorida por el golpe recibido, mientras que Lightning parecía estar de lo más normal. Al ver eso, Nébula Star cubrió su cuerpo entero de energía mágica y se lanzó contra el ave antropomórfica, pero el susodicho apareció una bomba de energía y se la lanzó justo en frente suya, explotándola sin dudar ni un poco y mandando a volar a la yegua.

Luego de esto, Lightning saco tres flechas de su carcaj y las sujeto con su ala para acto seguido lanzárselas con mucha fuerza a sus contrincantes. Estas apenas pudieron esquivar dichas flechas, pero el ave no se detuvo allí, sacando flechas de tres en tres de su carcaj y lanzándoselas sin parar a las tres yeguas, las cuales apenas lograban esquivar tanta cantidad de flechas, recibiendo varios cortes en sus cuerpos, pero por suerte ningún impacto directo de las flechas.

Dark Soul – Vaya, sin dudas es muy hábil esa ave – Dijo el gato negro mirando el combate – _"Demasiado diría yo"_ – Pensó con seriedad.

Eclipse uso sus poderes de fuego para absorber parte del fuego que había alrededor de todos ellos, para acto seguido dispararlo todo concentrado en una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño. Lightning no se preocupó por esto y simplemente hizo aparecer una bomba igual que las anteriores, solo que esta era un cubo en lugar de una esfera, y la arrojo a la bola de fuego. Dicha bomba explotó, generando una especie de onda de energía que deshizo completamente la esfera de fuego.

Lightning – No sé porque lo siguen intentando, ya deberían saber que no pueden vencerme – Dijo el ave tranquilamente mirando a su contrincante.

Este comentario molesto y fastidio a las tres yeguas, las cuales se juntaron para preparar un plan, mientras que el ave antropomórfica se quedaba parada a varios metros de ellas.

Black – Estamos en demasiada desventaja, no me gusta admitirlo, pero realmente creo que no podemos contra él, no hemos conseguido hacerle ningún daño hasta ahora – Dijo la bat pony seriamente y en voz baja mirando a las otras dos yeguas.

Nébula – Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón – Dijo la alicornio con la misma seriedad y también en voz baja mirando a las otras dos yeguas.

Eclipse – Aun así no podemos rendirnos, tenemos que pensar en alguna forma de derrotarlo para no caer las tres aquí – Dijo la yegua tratando de pensar en una solución para derrotar o al menos hacerle daño al orni.

Black – Solo nos queda usar todo lo que tengamos y esperar que eso pueda darnos algo de ventaja – Dijo la bat pony seriamente – ¡Modo Estela! – Grito.

Un fuerte brillo cubrió el cuerpo de la pony robótica y al desaparecer dicho brillo la susodicha tenía una apariencia diferente. Su cuerpo ahora estaba hecho de metal negro brillante y su crin y cola eran rubias brillantes también.

Eclipse – Así se habla – Dijo con emoción la yegua – ¡Fennikusu, aparece! – Grito la yegua.

En ese momento, un gran fénix apareció justo en frente de la alicornio. Dicho fénix tenía un aspecto majestuoso y una mirada imponente. El ave soltó un fuerte chillido que hizo temblar un poco los árboles que había alrededor. Nébula por su parte, empezó a concentrar su magia en su cuerno, a la vez que era cubierta por una armadura hecha completamente de energía en la que se veía reflejada el espacio.

Black – ¿Están todas listas? – Pregunto la bat pony agitando sus alas con fuerza.

Nébula y Eclipse – ¡Por supuesto! – Dijeron las dos para acto seguido lanzarse todas directamente contra Lightning Dash, el cual no se había movido de su sitio en ningún momento.

Frank – Esto sin dudas se está poniendo muy intenso – Dijo el semental sin dejar de ver en ningún momento el combate de los cuatro participantes.

Dark Soul – Si, aunque teniendo en cuenta como está siendo el combate, creo que ya puedo imaginarme como terminara – Dijo el gato tranquilamente.

La primera en atacar fue Black Wing, la cual saco sus garras eléctricas y empezó a volar a una increíble velocidad alrededor del orni, usando sus garras para hacerle fuertes cortes a este en todos lados. Lightning Dash ni siquiera se movía, recibiendo los golpes de la bat pony sin apenas moverse. Luego de esto, la yegua fue volando hacía el cielo a gran velocidad, para luego volver a caer en picado a una increíble velocidad, yendo directamente contra el ave antropomórfica. Antes de llegar a impactar contra el susodicho, este mismo activo su habilidad tiempo bala y con una increíble agilidad, levanto una de sus patas y le dio una fuerte patada en el cuello a la bat pony, agarrando el cuello de esta con su garra y estampándola contra el suelo, haciéndole una gran daño a su contrincante.

Eclipse fue la siguiente en atacar, sacando su espada y su anillo fénix y lanzándose al ataque junto a Fennikusu. La yegua con el fénix gigante empezar a atacar al orni con un gran fiereza. La yegua lanzaba incontables cortes con su espada, mientras que el fénix gigante atacaba con sus garras y con ráfagas de fuego que lanzaba desde sus alas. El orni simplemente daba pequeño saltos hacía los lados para esquivar estos ataques, usando sus alas solamente para deshacer los ataques de fuego que la yegua y el fénix le lanzaban. Luego de unos segundos de esquivar ataques sin parar, Lightning se acercó de un salto a Eclipse y le dio a esta un fuerte cabezazo que la tiro al suelo, mientras que al fénix gigante también le dio un fuerte cabezazo que lo tiro al suelo junto a su compañera.

Frank – No puede ser, Lightning Dash está arrasando completamente con sus contrincantes sin esfuerzo – Dijo impresionado el semental sin dejar de mirar el combate en ningún momento.

Nébula trato de atacar por sorpresa al ave antropomórfica con un par de espadas hechas de energía espacial, pero el susodicho esquivo este ataque tirándose al suelo y rodando para alejarse de la yegua. Esta al ver que su ataque sorpresa no funciono, activo sus poderes para controlar el tiempo, encerrando a ambos en una burbuja de energía verde la cual hacia que todo lo que estuviera dentro de la misma se ralentizara, excepto la yegua. Esta última aprovecho aquello para lanzarse a una gran velocidad hacia su contrincante, tratando de atravesarlo con sus dos espadas, pero sorpresivamente el orni esquivo estos dos ataques moviéndose a una velocidad normal como si no le afectara la burbuja de tiempo. La alicornio estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo evitar recibir una fuerte patada en el estómago que la tiro al suelo y la hizo empezar a toser con fuerza, mientras su burbuja de tiempo se deshacía.

Lightning Dash – Ya se los dije varias veces, aunque lo intente no pueden hacer nada contra mí – Dijo el orni tranquilamente.

Las tres yeguas se levantaron como pudieron, lanzándose nuevamente al ataque. Nébula y Eclipse empezaron ambas a atacar al orni con sus espadas al mismo tiempo, tratando de golpear al susodicho de cualquier forma, pero Lightning no tenía problemas esquivando todos sus ataques sin parar, moviéndose con mucha agilidad para luego agitar fuertemente sus alas y alejar a las dos yeguas. Acto seguido, el ave antropomórfica saco un par de bombas de energía y se las lanzó a las dos yeguas, las cuales no tuvieron tiempo de esquivar estos ataques y las bombas explotaron justo en frente de ellas, haciéndoles bastante daño a ambas.

Acto seguido, Black Wing y Fennikusu atacaron conjuntamente al ave antropomórfica, la yegua tratando de golpear con sus garras eléctricas al ave, mientras el fénix lanzaba incontables ráfagas de fuego a su contrincante. Lightning solamente esquivaba estos ataques sin parar, con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro la cual no se iba en ningún momento. Luego de esquivar por unos segundos, el orni agarro el cuello de la yegua con su garra para acto seguido estamparla contra el suelo con mucha fuerza. El fénix gigante trato de atacar al orni mientras hacía esto, pero el susodicho dio un salto hacia atrás dando una voltereta y le dio una patada al fénix detrás de la cabeza. Dicha patada tiro al susodicho al suelo, justo encima de donde estaba la yegua.

Lightning – Uff, bueno, se ve que no piensan rendirse, así que no me queda más opción que acabar con ustedes – Dijo el orni a la vez que sacaba su arco y lo sujetaba por medio del mismo.

En ese momento, la cuerda del arco del orni fue cubierta de energía azul brillante a la vez que varias partes del arco empezaban a brillar de color amarillo. Hay el orni saco una flecha normal y la puso en su arco, y en ese momento dicha flecha fue cubierta de luz. Antes de que las tres yeguas se dieran cuenta, el orni les apunto con dicha flecha y les disparo. Dicha flecha tenía una velocidad colosal, y le dio directamente a Nébula sin que esta pudiera siquiera ver la flecha venir hacía ella.

Entonces, de la nada, el cuerpo entero de la alicornio empezó a brillar con mucha fuerza y exploto completamente convirtiéndose en pixeles.

 **Lightning Dash ha acabado con Nébula Star.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Nébula Star apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta fue atravesada por una flecha de luz y acto seguido se partido en pedazos.

Dark Soul – Parece que esa linda yegua fue la primera en caer, pero aun fala ver si esa ave es capaz de derrotar a dos participantes más – Dijo el gato negro tranquilamente recostado en su asiento.

Las otras dos yeguas miraron esto con unas expresiones de completa sorpresa. Los pixeles salieron disparados hacia el cielo y desaparecieron en la distancia. Pero el orni ni se inmuto por esto, y volvió a cargar otra flecha que también fue cubierta por luz.

Antes de que el orni disparara su flecha nuevamente, Black Wing y Eclipse salieron volando en direcciones distintas. Lightning empezó a apuntarle a Eclipse con su arco, ya que esta no volaba demasiado rápido y le disparo otra de sus flechas de luz. La yegua apenas consiguió esquivar esta flecha, la cual le dio de lleno a un árbol y corto el tronco de dicho árbol a la mitad, per la flecha siguió y siguió destruyendo todo lo que tenía por delante hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Eclipse – _"Hay que tener mucho cuidado con esas flechas"_ – Pensó la yegua teniendo que esquivar otra flecha de luz del orni.

Black Wing aprovecho que el ave antropomórfica estaba distraída para atacarlo por sorpresa, tratando de hacerle un par de cortes en la espalda con sus garras. Pero antes de poder hacer esto, el orni dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y le dio una patada a la yegua que la lanzó contra un árbol, impactando contra el mismo. Eclipse aprovecho esa pequeña distracción que provoco la bat pony para dispararle un rayo de fuego súper veloz al orni, logrando darle a este detrás de la cabeza.

Frank – No puede ser, Eclipse ha logrado hacerle daño a Lightning Dash – Dijo impresionado el semental viendo sin parar el combate.

Lightning se quedó quieto por un momento, para luego pasar una de sus alas por detrás de su cabeza y arrancarse una de sus plumas amarillas, la cual que estaba medio quemada. El orni simplemente puso dicha pluma en su arco y esta quedo unida al mismo.

Lightning – Primera pluma que pierdo en este torneo, debo admitir que no esperaba perder ninguna – Comento el ave antropomórfica con simpleza, para luego volver a dispararle a la yegua una de sus flechas de luz.

Eclipse trato de esquivar rápidamente dicha flecha, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y la flecha le dio directamente en una de sus alas. La alicornio soltó un grito de dolor, para luego empezar a caer al suelo al no poder mantenerse en el aire sin una de sus alas. Antes de caer, Lightning volvió a dispararle varias flechas de luz, atravesando a la yegua completamente y convirtiendo al instante todo el cuerpo de esta en pixeles.

 **Lightning Dash ha acabado con Eclipse.**

El cuerpo de Fennikusu, que llevaba inconsciente un rato, también se convirtió en pixeles y estos desaparecieron en la distancia, quedando solamente Black Wing. Esta se puso muy tensa al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba sola, ya que sabía que no estaba ni de cerca al mismo nivel que su contrincante. Aun así, esto no le importa para nada a la yegua, ya que ella no iba a rendirse de ninguna forma, por lo que se preparó rápidamente para seguir luchando…

 **Lightning Dash ha acabado con Black Wing.**

Hasta que una flecha de luz se clavó directamente en su pecho…

Un par de cartas de cristal con las imágenes de Black Wing y Eclipse aparecieron en medio de la pantalla una al lado de la otra. La carta de Eclipse fue atravesada por varias flechas de luz, a la vez que caía una pluma en frente de la misma, acto seguido la carta se partió en pedazos. La carta de Black Wing por otro lado fue atravesada por una flecha por detrás y se hizo polvo al instante.

Luego de esto, Lightning Dash guardo su arco a la vez que soltaba un suspiro, mirando por un momento su arco el cual seguía teniendo su pluma quemada pegada.

Lightning – Primera pluma, espero no llegar a tres o me van a dar una paliza al volver a casa – Dijo el orni a la vez que volvía a guardar su arco y se iba caminando de allí tranquilamente.

Tanto Frank como Dark Soul estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado en menos de un minuto, sin poder creer que el orni había conseguido acabar con todas sus contrincantes sin esfuerzo alguno.

.

.

.

.

.

Shunk Kisaragi y Shaona se encontraban en el Desierto Antiguo. Ambos participantes estaban dentro de la tormenta de arena que cubría todo el desierto. La gata antropomórfica se encontraba disparando sin parar a un montón de seres hechos de arena que tomaban formas muy distintas. Unas especies de arañas gigantes atacaron a la gata tratando de saltarle encima, pero la susodicha rápidamente saco una granada de plasma y se las lanzó a estas arañas. Dicha granada exploto al chocar contra una de las arañas, acabando con todas ellas al instante.

Algunos otros seres como golems y pequeños titanes de arenas de arena empezaron a atacar a la gata desde varias direcciones. Shaona rápidamente empezó a dispararles a estos seres de arena con un lanzamisiles cuádruple morado que había conseguido antes. Los misiles lograban acabar con los seres de arena rápidamente, ya que eran bastante lentos y no aguantaban más de un misil que le disparaban. Y en pocos segundos ya no quedaba ningún ser de arena alrededor de la gata antropomórfica.

Shunk por su parte les lanzaba una gran cantidad de cartas de todo tipo a las arañas, acabando con ellas fácilmente, además de usar su florete especial y su sombrilla. Luego de acabar con las arañas, apareció una especie de hombre gigante de hecho de arena, el cual parecía que usaba una gabardina y un sombrero, y que al caminar rompía el suelo con sus pasos (Al estilo del buen Mr.X del Resident Evil 2 Remake). Este ser de arena le lanzo un potente puñetazo al pony terrestre, el cual esquivo este ataque saltando hacía atrás.

Rápidamente Shunk cambio de apariencia, teniendo ahora una forma humana bastante similar a su forma pony. El humano rápidamente tomo su florete con una mano y su sombrilla con la otra y se lanzó contra el Tyrant. El susodicho trato de golpear con fuerza al humano, pero este esquivo su ataque con facilidad y acto seguido le dio un fuerte golpe al ser de arena con su sombrilla en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Shunk rápidamente empezó a hacerle muchos cortes al ser de arena, quitándole varias partes de su cuerpo, para luego tirarle una de sus cartas, la cual exploto al chocar contra el susodicho, haciéndolo explotar.

Luego de esto ya no quedaban muchos más seres de arena alrededor de ambos competidores. Los pocos seres de arena que quedaban se fueron rápidamente al ver que no podían combatir contra los dos competidores del torneo, dejando a ambos solos.

Shaona no espero no un solo momento y rápidamente se giró y le disparo unos misiles a su contrincante. El susodicho alcanzo a poner en frente suyo su sombrilla y la abrió. La sombrilla detuvo los impactos de los misiles, aunque dañándose un poco por dichos impactos. La gata trato de volver a recargar su lanzamisiles, pero antes de poder volver a disparar, Shunk se lanzó contra ella tratando de atravesarla con su florete. La gata dio un salto hacia atrás con mucha agilidad, esquivando el ataque de su contrincante para luego sacar su pistola Five Seven y empezar a dispararle a su contrincante con dicha arma.

Shunk rodo por el suelo para esquivar estos disparos, para luego lanzarle a su contrincante algunas de sus cartas afiladas, haciéndole varios cortes a la gata. Esta soltó un quejido de dolor entre dientes para luego volver a dispararle a su contrincante, el cual bloqueo nuevamente sus disparos. Esto hizo molestar a Shaona, la cual tomo un par de sus granadas para acto seguido lanzar una granada y unos segundos después la otra.

La primera granada fue una granada cegadora, la cual dejo aturdido al humano por unos cuantos segundos, mientras que la otra granada fue una granada de plasma, la cual mando a volar al susodicho varios metros. Al ver a su contrincante en el aire, la felina empezó a dispararle a su contrincante muchas balas con su pistola, logrando darle al humano varias veces en el aire. Shunk volvió al suelo lo más rápido que pudo cayendo en picado, tratando de golpear a Shaona durante su caída, pero la susodicha esquivó su ataque rodando hacia atrás.

Shaona – Debo admitir que no lo hace nada mal, pero aun así no pienso dejar que me gane – Dijo la felina mirando seriamente a su contrincante, para luego volver a sacar su lanzacohetes cuádruple y dispararle varios misiles al humano.

Shunk al ver los misiles viniendo hacia él, saco varias cartas de su gabardina y las lanzó contra dichos misiles, haciéndolos explotar en medió del aire y formando una nube de humo entre ambos competidores. Antes de que la nube de humo desapareciera, el humano corrió hacia la misma y lanzó varias cartas contra su contrincante. Shaona al ver las cartas salir de la nube, rápidamente les disparo a todas logrando frenarlas, pero sin poder evitar recibir un fuerte golpe de parte de su contrincante cuando este salió de la nube de humo.

La gata antropomórfica saco otra e sus granadas de plasma y se la lanzó directamente a su contrincante, consiguiendo que la misma le diera de lleno, aunque recibiendo también algo de daño al ser la explosión muy cerca de ella.

Shaona rápidamente retrocedió luego de esto, mirando seriamente a su contrincante, a la vez que guardaba sus armas y soltaba un suspiro.

Shaona – Parece que ya es momento de subir de nivel – Dijo la gata antropomórfica seriamente – ¡Modo SWAT! – Grito la chica.

Un fuerte resplandor cubrió el cuerpo de la gata, y al desaparecer dicho resplandor la susodicha tenía una apariencia diferente. Ahora usaba una falta de color negro. Una camisa azul y un chaleco antibalas. Tenía en su ojo derecho un visor tecnológico de color rojo. Usaba un equipo de combate conformado por unas rodilleras, coderas y espinillera.

Shaona – Espero que estés preparado para perder – Dijo con una sonrisa la gata.

Entonces, la gata saco un par de pistolas especiales y empezó a dispararle una gran cantidad de láseres de energía a su contrincante. Este se cubrió con su sombrilla para evitar todos estos láseres, pero su sombrilla sufría mucho daño por esto, así que se lanzó hacia un lado para evitar los disparos de su contrincante, cubriéndose detrás de una pequeña montaña de arena donde la gata no lo veía.

Antes de que la susodicha pudiera reanudar sus disparos, el humano le lanzó varias cartas a su contrincante que impactaron al chocar en el suelo debajo de la gata. Shaona resistió la explosión y saco su lanzacohetes cuádruple, pero esta vez dicho lanzacohetes estaba diferente, siendo más grande y con cohetes más grandes y llamativos. La gata antropomórfica no dudo ni un poco en apuntarle a su contrincante con su lanzacohetes y empezar a dispararle muchos misiles sin parar. Shunk trato de cubrirse con su sombrilla, pero finalmente luego de tanto castigo, la sombrilla del humano termino por ser destruida.

El humano recibió una gran cantidad de impactos explosivos por esto, saliendo volando a gran distancia. Estando en el aire, Shunk se recuperó como pudo y le lanzo varias cartas explosivas a su contrincante. Shaona disparo un par de misiles contra estas cartas. Uno de los misiles hizo que las cartas explotaran y el otro impacto en su contrincante, haciéndole bastante daño.

Shaona – Veamos que puedes hacer contra esto – Dijo la gata con una sonrisa desafiante, para acto seguido sacar otro lanzamisiles cuádruple y empezar a dispararle una gigantesca ráfaga de misiles a su contrincante la cual le hizo un enorme daño.

Shunk rápidamente uso unas de sus cartas para crear un escudo mágico frente a él, y acto seguido hacer que dicho escudo fuera contra la gata, explotando al estar cerca de esta. La felina fue arrastrada unos cuantos metros por la explosión, para luego levantarse y guardar sus dos lanzacohetes en su espalda.

Shunk – No eres la única que tiene trucos bajo la manga – Dijo el humano sonriendo bajo su tapa boca y sacando varias cartas de su gabardina y lanzándolas al suelo frente a él.

Dichas cartas invocaron a unas especies de panteras oscuras y a varias águilas eléctricas, las cuales se lanzaron contra la gata antropomórfica tratando de acabar con esta. Shaona no tardo en sacar un par de ametralladoras ligeras y empezar a disparar con ambas armas a las criaturas que su contrincante invoco. Dichas criaturas trataban de acabar con la contrincante de su invocador, tratando de morderla o cortarla con sus garras y usando distintos poderes especiales que tenían. Aun así, la gata lograba acabar con todas ellas, pero recibiendo bastante daño en el proceso.

Luego de acabar con todas estas criaturas, Shaona empezó a dispararle a su contrincante, el cual lanzó varias cartas alrededor de la felina. Dichas cartas tenían la imagen de bombas y explotaron unos segundos después de caer, haciéndole un buen daño a la gata antropomórfica.

Shaona – Debo admitir que ahora lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero esto no ha acabado – Dijo la gata tirando hacia los lados sus armas, para luego empezar a lanzarle una gran cantidad de granadas al humano.

El susodicho sin decir nada, lanzo a su alrededor varias de sus cartas, las cuales se hicieron gigantes, formando un círculo a su alrededor que lo protegió de las granadas. Shaona volvió nuevamente a sacar sus lanzacohetes cuádruples, empezando a dispararle una gran cantidad de misiles al escudo de cartas de su contrincante, destruyéndolo y haciéndole un buen daño a este.

Shaona – Es momento de acabar con esto – Dijo la felina a la vez que presionaba un par de botones en sus lanzacohetes, y estos ponían en ambos lados con luces rojas la palabra "SOBRECARGA".

Al ver esto, Shunk saco una gran cantidad de cartas de su gabardina y las lanzo todas en línea frente a él. Dichas cartas se hicieron gigantes, convirtiéndose en grandes muros para proteger al humano. Shaona no espero ni un momento más, comenzando a disparar una gran cantidad de ráfagas de misiles sobrecargados de energía. Cada ráfaga de misiles destruida los muros del humano, hasta que finalmente dichos muros no aguantaron y los misiles impactaron por completo en el cuerpo del detective.

 **Shaona ha eliminado a Shunk Kisaragi con una ráfaga de misiles.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Shunk apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta fue sorpresivamente bombardeada por una gran cantidad de misiles, los cuales destruyeron completamente la carta de cristal.

El cuerpo del humano se convirtió totalmente en pixeles al instante, y dichos pixeles salieron disparados hacia el cielo. Luego de estos, los lanzacohetes cuádruples de la felina se apagaron por completo, para al momento siguiente hacerse pedazos y caer al suelo completamente desarmados. Shaona soltó un suspiro luego de esto, a la vez que miraba lo que quedaba de sus lanzacohetes.

Shaona – Bueno, parece que tendré que conseguir más lanzacohetes – Dijo la gata tranquilamente, pero sonando un poco agotada, para luego empezar a alejarse de allí tranquilamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Los dos participantes Anum E' Ram y Laugh Madness se encontraban en la Montaña Helada. El errante dimensional tenía su espada en mano y estaba cortando con ella a unos extraños lobos espectros que salían de entre la ventisca. Dichos lobos tenían una extraña apariencia, ya que la parte delantera de su cuerpo era como la de un lobo normal, mientras que la parte trasera de su cuerpo era como la de un fantasma, sin piernas y sin nada más que una larga cola de aspecto fantasmal.

Estos lobos trataban de morder y de despedazar al errante, saltándole por todos lados e intentando comerse al susodicho de cualquier forma. Pero aun así Anum no tenía problemas con dichos lobos, moviendo su espada de lado a lado sin parar y acabando con los lobos de tres en tres con cada espadazo. A pesar de esto, los lobos no dejaban de venir en ningún momento, hasta que finalmente el errante consiguió acabar con todos los lobos que había cerca.

Laugh Madness por otro lado estaba disparando sin parar a todos los lobos que se le tiraban encima tratando de morderla. La yegua estaba riéndose como loca mientras disparaba a diestra y siniestra. Cada lobo que trataba de acercarse aunque sea un poco a la unicornio terminaba siendo atravesado por una lluvia de balas en todo su cuerpo. Aunque también mientras la unicornio disparaba a los lobos, ocasionalmente trataba de dispararle a Anum, pero este siempre conseguía bloquear sus disparos con facilidad.

Más y más lobos comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados tratando de saltarle encima a la yegua, pero esta seguía riéndose como una loca y disparando a todos lados atravesando con una gran cantidad de balas a los lobos que trataban de saltarle encima. Un par de lobos saltaron hacia la yegua desde lados diferentes tratando de morderla en el cuello, pero sin siquiera mirarlos, Laugh les disparo varias ráfagas de balas para luego seguir acabando con más lobos, hasta que finalmente ya no quedo ninguno.

Luego de que no quedara ningún lobo, la yegua al instante empezó a dispararle varias ráfagas de balas a Anum, pero este bloqueo nuevamente sus disparos con su espada.

Anum – Cualquier intento de hacerme daño es inútil, tu derrota es inevitable – Dijo el ente de energía mirando seriamente a su contrincante.

La yegua al escuchar esto se quedó callada por un momento, para luego empezar a reírse de manera alocada.

Laugh – ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Sin dudas eres muy gracioso! ¡Seguro me divertiré mucho contigo! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! – Exclamo la yegua entre locas y dementes risas, para luego empezar a dispararle nuevamente a su contrincante, solamente que esta vez con balas de energía más potentes que las anteriores.

El errante comenzó a bloquear y desviar estos disparos con su espada, notando que eran claramente más potentes que los anteriores, pero aun así sabía que no eran problema para él. Laugh no era tonta y podía notar esto perfectamente, así que además de dispararle al errante, también empezó a atacarlo con sus tentáculos, dándole fuertes golpes al susodicho. Anum ahora le costaba un poco más bloquear los ataques de su contrincante, ya que sus tentáculos eran increíblemente largos y eso hacía que vinieran desde todos lados.

Laugh se reía como una loca mientras seguía atacando sin parar al errante. Este no paraba de bloquear estos ataques con su espada mientras analizaba el patrón de ataque de su contrincante. El problema es que la yegua no tenía ningún patrón de ataque, solamente atacaba al azar sin ningún orden especifico, lo cual hacia que detectar un patrón en sus ataques fuera bastante complicado.

Laugh – ¿Qué pasa, tipo gracioso? ¿Acaso no puedes seguir mis ataques? ¡Ja ja ja ja! – Pregunto la yegua para acto seguido empezar a reírse sin parar con locura y demencia.

Acto seguido, la yegua lanzó desde una parte de su traje una especie de nube de humo negro similar a la tinta, la cual cubrió una buena parte de la zona, oscureciendo por completo la visión de Anum. A pesar de esto, el errante se mantuvo tranquilo y concentrado, ya que no necesitaba sus ojos para poder ver a su contrincante. Laugh Madness salió de la nada entre la nube de tinta y trato de atrapar al ente de energía con sus tentáculos, pero este le dio un fuerte puñetazo que la mando varios metros hacia atrás, para luego dispersar la nube de tinta con un fuerte movimiento de su espada, el cual genero una potente corriente de viento que alejo la nube de tinta completamente de donde estaban.

Anum – Esos trucos no funcionaran contra un errante dimensional – Dijo el errante seriamente mirando a su contrincante, la cual estaba en el suelo por el puñetazo que le dio anteriormente.

Luego de un par de segundos, la yegua se levantó del suelo, teniendo una abolladura en su traje por el puñetazo que le dio el errante. Aun así, la yegua empezó a reírse de manera loca y demente otra vez.

Laugh – ¡Ja ja ja ja! Tranquilo, tipo gracioso, hay muchas formas más de divertirnos – Dijo la yegua con locura y demencia para luego volver a lanzarse al ataque contra el errante.

La yegua rápidamente uso los tentáculos de su traje para dar un gran salto en el aire en dirección al ente de energía, para acto seguido empezar a dispararle a este con sus metralletas: Anum empezó a mover rápidamente su espada desviando las balas que le disparaba la yegua. Esta no dejo de disparar en ningún momento, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su contrincante, uso sus tentáculos para agarra los brazos de este, dejándolo inmovilizado por unos segundos.

Acto seguido, la unicornio se acercó con sus tentáculos al rostro del errante y empezó a dispararle balas sin parar al susodicho en su rostro. Anum no pudo hacer nada por varios segundos hasta que consiguió quitarse a su contrincante de encima, lanzándola a varios metros.

Luego de recuperarse, la yegua se levantó del suelo y miro con una sonrisa psicótica a su contrincante.

Laugh – Espero que eso te haya divertido mucho, tipo gracioso, porque tengo muchos más planes para divertirnos juntos ¡Ja ja ja ja! – Dijo la yegua con locura y entre risas de demencia.

Acto seguido, la yegua empezo a reírse mucho más fuerte que antes, a la vez que sacaba una especie de batería azul de su traje, y presionaba un botón en la misma, la cual hizo que dicha batería se pusiera roja. Acto seguido, Laugh metió la batería dentro de su traje, y el mismo se ilumino de color rojo. Todo esto mientras la yegua seguía riéndose con locura, a la vez que sus ojos se iluminaban de color rojo.

Laugh – Ahora sí que nos vamos a divertir mucho – Dijo la yegua con un tono aún más loco y demente que antes.

Acto seguido, los tentáculos del traje de la yegua empezaron a moverse de forma alocada y sin control alguno. Aun así, el errante dimensional no se preocupó ni asusto, simplemente seguía estando serio y sujetando su espada con sus dos manos. El ente de energía rápidamente se lanzó contra su contrincante tratando de atravesar a esta con su espada, pero la unicornio desvió la espada con un fuerte golpe de su tentáculo, para luego darle un fuerte golpe al errante y hacerlo retroceder varios metros por el golpe.

Anum pudo ver que ese golpe del tentáculo le había hecho mucho daño en su pecho, pero se regenero con rapidez. La unicornio no se detuvo allí y rápidamente fue hacia su contrincante empezando a atacarlo con sus tentáculos de forma muy salvaje, a la vez que le disparaba con sus metralletas, las cuales ahora tenían balas explosivas de energía que lograban hacerle más daño al errante.

El susodicho uso sus poderes para lanzarle una ráfaga de luz a la yegua que causo graves quemaduras en su traje. La unicornio no tardo en contraatacar, cargando con su magia una gran roca y lanzándosela a su contrincante. Anum se preparó para destruir dicha roca, pero antes de que la misma llegara a donde estaba él, Laugh saltó encima de la roca y la rompió en dos con sus tentáculos, para acto seguido aplastar a su contrincante con ambas rocas fuertemente.

Antes de que el ente de energía tuviera tiempo de salir de la roca. Laugh atravesó la roca con sus tentáculos y saco a Anum de debajo de las rocas, para luego empezar a estamparlo contra el suelo con fuerza. Luego de unos cuantos golpes, Anum uso su poder para crear una poderosa explosión a su alrededor que hizo que la unicornio la soltara.

Anum no se quedó quieto luego de esto, y uso su magia para aparecer una gran cantidad de rayos de energía alrededor de su contrincante, los cuales le lanzó a esta por todos lados. La yegua tenía problemas para esquivar todos estos ataques, ya que los láseres no dejaban de venir hacia ella desde todas direcciones, teniendo que controlar muy bien sus tentáculos para no recibir muchos daños.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, finalmente los ataques del ente de energía se detuvieron, dándole tiempo a Laugh Madness de atacar al susodicho con sus tentáculos, agarrando todo su cuerpo con varios de sus tentáculos y tratando de aplastarlo con los mismos. Anum lograba recibir esto sin muchos problemas, pero cada vez era más complicado aguantar, así que aumentó considerablemente su fuerza para lograr liberarse de los tentáculos.

Anum – Es momento de acabar con esto – Dijo el errante sacando nuevamente su espada a la vez que la cargaba de mucha energía.

Acto seguido, el errante lanzó una gran cantidad de cortes de energía contra la yegua, esta apenas logró esquivar estos cortes, ya que tenían una velocidad bestial. Estos cortes lograron cortar los tentáculos de su traje, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo al ya no tener sus tentáculos para sostenerse. Acto seguido, Anum dio un gran saltó mientras cargaba intensamente su espada de energía, para luego lanzarse contra la yegua en picado, mientras que esta última se cubría con un potente escudo mágico.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una explosión colosal.

Al detenerse la explosión, lo único que quedaba era un cráter en el que estaba Anum solamente. El ente de energía se levantó del suelo, a la vez que miraba a su alrededor buscando algún rastro de su contrincante, pero no lograba sentirla por ningún lado, así que hizo desaparecer su espada para luego irse de allí caminando.

Entonces, del cráter donde estaba antes el errante, salió una esfera de energía, en la cual estaba Laugh Madness. La yegua no había sido herida por el ataque del ente de energía, pero estaba muy agotada y tenía poca energía mágica. Aun así la yegua se reía de manera loca y demente, mientras que sus tentáculos cortados empezaban a repararse lentamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Wileska y Sharrok se encontraban en la Ciudad Abandonada luchando contra distintos tipos de Cascaras. Los zombis intentaban lanzarse contra las dos chicas, pero estas acababan rápidamente con ellos. Wileska no tenía problemas con aquellos zombis, usando su báculo para acabar con todos ellos fácilmente, golpeándolos con dicho báculo o usando hechizos muy poderosos de diferentes elementos para acabar con los mismos.

Varios Cascaras se lanzaron contra la chica tratando de comérsela. Wileska con una expresión de seriedad, levanto su báculo e invoco una especie de tormenta de meteoros que acabaron con los zombis que venían hacía ella. Otros zombis mucho más grande se lanzaron contra la humana, mientras que esta cargo energía mágica en su báculo y disparo un potente rayo de energía verde que destruyo a todos los zombis que se le acercaban.

Sharrok usaba varias de sus invocaciones para acabar con los zombis que iban a por ella. La cebra invocaba perros infernales y grandes langostas que iban contra los zombis y se los comían en pocos segundos, mientras que la susodicha recitaba extraños y misteriosos canticos en un idioma inentendible y bastante perturbador. Dicho cantico le dama mucho más poder a las bestias que convocaba, haciendo que estas fueran mucho más grandes y violentas, además de rápidas y fuertes.

Varios zombis lograron acabar con las invocaciones de la cebra, para luego ir hacia está a tratar de comérsela. Sharrok rápidamente cerró los ojos y empezó a usar otro conjuro para invocar ahora unas especies de águilas gigantes de fuego, las cuales se lanzaron en picado contra los zombis, explotando al entrar en contacto con estos. En pocos segundos, había muchos cráteres alrededor de la cebra y no quedaba ya ningún zombi ni ningún ave tampoco.

Luego de esto, solamente quedaban las dos competidores del torneo. Wileska fue la primera en atacar, lanzando una ráfaga de nieve contra su contrincante. Sharrok se protegió detrás de una roca de esta ráfaga de nieve. Acto seguido, la cebra uso otra invocación para hacer aparecer unas especies de leones zombis los cuales empezaron a atacar a la chica. Esta rápidamente clavo su báculo en el suelo y empezó a disparar desde el mismo rayos eléctricos que iban directamente hacía los leones no-muertos y los destruida en pedazos.

Esto obligo a Sharrok a invocar más criaturas, invocando ahora a unas especies de quimeras con aspecto bastante imponente e intimidante. Estas quimeras no tardaron en ir a atacar a Wileska con una furia asesina. La susodicha empezó a usar su bastón mágico para hacer caer meteoritos mágicos del cielo y de esta forma acabar con las quimeras. Pero dichas quimeras no eran tontas del todo, por lo que algunas conseguían esquivar los meteoritos y atacar a la chica, haciéndole cortes o dándole fuetes golpes a esta.

Wileska levanto su bastón rápidamente e hizo que cayeran rayos eléctricos con mucha fuerza a su alrededor. Dichos rayos consiguieron acabar con las quimeras que quedaban. Antes de que su contrincante hiciera otra cosa, la chica apunto su bastón contra su contrincante y le disparo a esta una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego, las cuales algunas le dieron a la cebra haciéndole buen daño.

Luego de recuperarse, Sharrok uso sus poderes para invocar nuevamente a más quimeras junto con varios perros infernales. Wileska se preparó para contraatacar, usando su bastón para aparecer varias trampas a su alrededor, las cuales explotaron cuando las invocaciones de su contrincante estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de dichas trampas, acabando con la mayoría de ellos.

La chica empezó a correr rápidamente contra la cebra, lanzando rayos mágicos oscuros para tratar de hacerle daño a su contrincante. Sharrok empezó a esquivar con rapidez estos ataques, pero Wileska espero esto y lanzó un ataque de fuego muy potente que exploto con fuerza y le hizo bastante daño a su contrincante. La cebra no tardó mucho en recuperarse, disparándole varios dardos envenenados a su contrincante por sorpresa, los cuales está por suerte logro detener con su bastón.

Wileska – _"Tengo que tener mucho cuidado, esos dardos se veían venenosos y no quiero saber qué hubiera pasado si me hubieran dado_ " – Dijo la chica con seriedad a la vez que usaba su bastón para crear un escudo mágico frente a ella, evitando otra ráfaga de dardos venenosos que la cebra le disparo por sorpresa.

Después de evitar estos ataques, Wileska se preparó para contraatacar con fuerza, cubriendo su bastón de fuego a la vez que empezaba a girarlo con mucha agilidad y destreza. Entonces, dicho bastón cambio de apariencia, siendo ahora un bastón largo de color morado oscuro, el cual tenía en la punta una esfera de fuego dentro de una esfera de cristal.

Al ver esto, Sharrok se puso seria, ya que podía sentir lo poderoso que era aquel bastón que ahora poseía su contrincante. Así que para no estar en desventaja, la cebra saco su daga de sacrificio y la sujeto fuertemente con su casco para acto seguido clavarla en su propio. Wileska se sorprendió y asusto un poco por esto, y más cuando vio como los ojos de la máscara tribal que usaba su contrincante empezaban a brillar de color rojo.

No solamente los ojos de la cebra empezaron a brillar de color rojo, ya que en el cuerpo de la susodicha empezaron a aparecer varias líneas también de color rojo, las cuales tenían forma de símbolos tribales o similares. Antes de que pasara algo, Wileska le disparo un potente lanzallamas a su contrincante, dándole de lleno a esta. Luego de que detuviera su lanzallamas, la chica se sorprendió mucho, ya que su contrincante estaba intacta y no parecia haber sido afectada en absoluto por el lanzallamas que le lanzó.

Antes de que Wileska tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, la cebra empezó a recitar unos misteriosos canticos a la vez que su crin y cola empezaban a moverse de forma extraña. Entonces, una especie de león oscuro apareció frente a la cebra. Acto seguido apareció también una especie de ave fénix oscura de gran tamaño. Tanto el león como el fénix se pararon al lado de la cebra, mientras que esta seguía mirando a su contrincante con su máscara tribal.

Entonces, la cebra levanto su daga de sacrificio y la apunto directamente contra Wileska. Al momento, tanto el león como el fénix se lanzaron a gran velocidad a atacar a la chica. Esta última se preparó para contraatacar, lanzándole a ambas bestias oscuras una fuerte tormenta de rayos. El león y el fénix esquivaron este ataque sin muchas dificultades. El león empezó a atacar salvajemente con sus garras a la chica, mientras que el fénix le lanzaba a la susodicha varios rayos oscuros desde su boca.

Wileska no tenía más opción que cubrirse con un escudo mágico para protegerse de estos ataques, los cuales se notaba que eran muy potentes. La chica espero a que los ataques de las dos bestias oscuras se detuvieran por un momento, para acto seguido hacer girar su bastón con fuerza y lanzar una onda expansiva que hizo retroceder a sus dos contrincantes. Lo siguiente que hizo la chica fue empezar a dispararles una gran cantidad de ataques de fuego y de rayo a las dos bestias oscuras. Estas esquivaban los ataques como podían, pero aun así recibían bastantes daños por los ataques de la chica.

Las dos bestias oscuras lograron aguantar la ráfaga de atacas de la chica, que se detuvo unos cuantos segundos después. Ambas bestias aprovecharon este momento para lanzarse rápidamente contra la chica. El león oscuro consiguió clavarle sus garras a la susodicha y hacerle varios cortes en su cuerpo, mientras que el fénix oscuro logro darle con varios rayos mágicos en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Wileska – _"Sus ataques son demasiado poderosos, no debo dejar que me de muchos golpes o me iré a las gradas en este combate"_ – Pensó la chica seriamente a la vez que empezaba a disparar varios ataques de agua que hacían retroceder a ambas bestias oscuras y les hacían un poco de daño a ambas.

Sharrok por otro lado, solamente se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, esquivando los ataques que casualmente venían hacia ella. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Wileska, la cual miro a la cebra en un momento que consiguió dejar aturdidos a ambas bestias oscuras. La chica pudo notar rápidamente que su contrincante era quien les estaba dando órdenes a los susodichos usando su daga de sacrificio, ya que cuando movía la misma, sus bestias oscuras iban hacia donde señalaba. Aquello le dio una idea a la chica.

Cuando el león y el fénix oscuro volvieron a ir contra la chica, esta rápidamente se preparó para seguir combatiendo. Wileska cubrió su bastón de energía elemental de varios tipos. El león oscuro fue el primero en atacar a la chica, la cual se defendió usando su bastón para golpear repetidas veces al león, para luego dejarlo aturdido de una patada.

El fénix oscuro no se quedó atrás y también empezó a atacar a la chica, disparándole muchos rayos de energía oscura y varias ráfagas de fuego oscuro. Wileska uso sus poderes de fuego y agua para contrarrestar estos ataques, para acto seguido saltar contra el ave y golpear fuertemente con su bastón en sus alas, tirándola al suelo.

Antes de que ambas bestias oscuras se levantaran del suelo, Wileska uso su bastón para invocar una gigantesca ola, lanzándosela a Sharrok. La cebra rápidamente trato de cubrirse en algún lado, pero no había ningún sitio para protegerse de la ola, la cual se la arrastro con fuerza sin esfuerzo alguno, haciéndole un gran daño. Y a pesar de haberse levantado, las dos bestias oscuras no se movieron de donde estaban, lo cual era lo que Wileska esperaba.

Sharrok se levantó con algo de dificultad, ya que aquella ola le había hecho bastante daño, tardando unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse. Wileska no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, así que preparo un potente ataque para acabar de una vez por todas con su contrincante. Pero, antes de poder invocar su ataque, la cebra volvió a clavarse su daga de sacrificio en la pata. Un par de segundos después, un fuerte temblor hizo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, viendo como una gran sombra empezaba a cubrirla completamente.

Al mirar atrás, la chica pudo ver a un gigantesco golem de piedra detrás de ella. Estaba hecho de trozos de piedra muy afilados, con varias plantas en su cuerpo, sin boca y con unos brillantes ojos rojos. Este golem levanto su puño por encima de su cabeza, para acto seguido dejarlo caer sobre Wileska. La susodicha se cubrió rápidamente con un escudo mágico, tratando de resistir el puño del golem, pero este era demasiado pesado. Finalmente luego de varios segundos, el escudo mágico de la chica ya no resistió por más tiempo, y el puño del golem le cayó completamente encima.

 **Sharrok elimino a Wileska usando un golem de piedra.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Wileska apareció en medio de la pantalla. Acto seguido, dicha carta de cristal fue aplastada completamente por un gran puño de piedra, siendo destruida en muchos y pequeños pedazos.

Luego de esto, la cebra cayó al suelo bastante adolorida. Su león oscuro se acercó a ella y la puso sobre su espalda, a la vez que su fénix oscuro se ponía sobre su cabeza. Con algo de dificultad, Sharrok le ordeno a su león que empezara a caminar. El león oscuro no tardo en obedecer la orden de su ama, empezando a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

.

.

.

.

.

Darkwing estaba luchando en el Bosque Salvaje contra muchos seres planta, los cuales la atacaban constantemente. Zanae también se encontraba allí destruyendo seres planta sin parar. La pony sombría usaba su magia para crear fuego oscuro y quemar a todos los seres planta que se cruzaban en su camino, usando sus dagas Hunter Fang's para destruir a los seres planta que se le acercaban mucho.

Volando sobre ambas competidores, estaba el helicóptero volador de Heron y Vaporeon. Las dos Pokémon estaban mirando como ambas participantes combatían.

Heron – Muy buenas espectadores, espero que estén listos para ver otro gran combate en este torneo – Dijo la Sylveon con alegría mientras miraba a la cámara.

Vaporeon – Y ahora estábamos observando el combate entre la competidora Darkwing de la Patrulla Harmony y Zanae Darkneus, aunque parece que ahora están teniendo un problema vegetal _"Que sinceramente no sé de donde salieron esas plantas"_ – Dijo la Pokémon con una sonrisa mirando también a la cámara.

Heron – Así que veamos cómo les va a estas dos competidoras contra esas malvadas plantas asesinas. _"Y sinceramente me gustaría que me dijeran de donde salieron esas raras plantas"_ – Dijo la evolución de Eevee sonriendo y señalando con su pata la pantalla donde se veía el combate.

Varios guerreros arboles trataron de atacar de frente a la yegua, pero esta puso un muro de fuego negro frente a ella que los detuvo en seco. Uno de los guerreros arboles ignoro completamente la barrera de fuego y la atravesó de un ágil salto, teniendo en una de sus manos una cadena hecha de trocitos de manzana con una bola de pinchos hecha de piña atada al final. Antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse a la yegua, el guerrero árbol exploto por completo desde dentro, siendo ducha explosión provocada por el fuego negro de la yegua.

Zanae por su parte usaba sus poderes elementales para combatir contra las plantas carnívoras que trataban de comérsela. Estas plantas carnívoras atacaban moviéndose bajo tierra y tratando de comérsela por debajo, pero ella usaba sus poderes de tierra para golpear fuertemente el suelo y sacar a las plantas carnívoras del suelo, para luego acabar con ellas con sus poderes de fuego.

Vaporeon – Parece ser que tanto Darkwing como Zanae tienen controladas a esas plantas – Comento la Pokémon mirando el combate.

Heron – Si, Vaporeon, y por lo que parece, están a punto de acabar con ellas – Dijo la Sylveon sonriente mirando a su compañera.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos más de combate, ambas chicas consiguieron acabar finalmente con todos los seres planta, quedando solamente ellas dos. Zanae no desaprovecho ni un solo segundo y le lanzó un rápido ataque de agua seguido de un ataque de rayo a su contrincante, el cual por poco le da a la pony si esta no lo hubiera esquivado. Darkwing rápidamente le disparo una gran cantidad de fuego negro a su contrincante, logrando hacerle unas pocas quemaduras a esta.

Heron – Vaya, parece que ya comenzó el combate – Dijo la Pokémon sorprendiéndose un poco por lo rápido que había iniciado el combate.

La humana no se quedó quieta y rápidamente contraataco con varios ataques de hielo, lanzando una ventisca junto con varios picos de hielo hacia la pony sombría, los cuales le hicieron un poco de daño. Acto seguido, la alicornio sombría tomo sus Hunter Fang's y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra la chica, empezando a hacerle muchos cortes en el cuerpo a esta. Luego de unos pocos segundos de recibir ataques sin parar, Zanae consiguió retroceder lo suficiente como para dejar de recibir golpes, teniendo ahora una expresión de furia en su rostro.

Zanae – ¡Me las vas a pagar, maldita! – Grito la chica furiosa creando con sus poderes una espada de energía elemental y lanzándose hacia su contrincante con dicha espada sujeta con sus dos manos.

La chica empezó a lanzar muchos ataques sin parar, tratando de atravesar con su espada a la yegua de cualquier manera, pero esta era muy rápida y ninguno de sus ataques conseguía alcanzarla. Luego de unos segundos, la chica golpeo fuertemente el suelo con su espada, a la vez que esta explotaba con fuerza, liberando una potente onda de energía eléctrica que afecto a todo lo que estaba cerca, haciéndole algo de daño al alicornio sombría.

Darkwing se recuperó con rapidez y se lanzó contra su contrincante a gran velocidad, empezando a clavarle a esta sus dagas sin parar en todas partes de su cuerpo, haciéndole mucho daño. Zanae grito de dolor para acto seguido darle una potente patada a su contrincante haciéndola retroceder varios metros. La yegua no se preocupó por esto y rápidamente volvió a atacar a su contrincante, estaba vez usando su fuego negro para causarle a la chica graves quemaduras en sus brazos.

Vaporeon – Parece que Darkwing tiene mucha ventaja sobre su contrincante. Zanae necesitara hacerlo muy bien si quiere ganar este combate – Dijo la evolución de Eevee de tipo agua mirando muy atentamente el combate.

Zanae logro quitarse el fuego negro que tenía encima rompiendo parte de su ropa, para luego juntar sus poderes de fuego y de rayo y dispararle un potente ataque de fuego eléctrico a su contrincante, la cual uso un escudo mágico para protegerse del ataque de la chica. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, el ataque de esta última se detuvo y Darkwing contraataco con un rayo de fuego de gran magnitud, el cual Zanae apenas pudo esquivar y termino sufriendo un gran daño.

Luego de esto, Darkwing miro con una sonrisa a su contrincante, a la vez que hacia brillar su cuerno y varias rocas empezaban a levitar a su alrededor por la concentración de magia en su cuerno.

Darkwing – Espero que puedas aguantar esto – Dijo la yegua a la vez que cubría partes de su cuerpo con fuego negro.

Acto seguido, la yegua se lanzó a gran velocidad contra su contrincante, empezando a atacar a esta con sus dagas cubiertas de fuego negro. Zanae cubrió sus brazos con hielo muy grueso para protegerse de estos ataques, teniendo sus piernas cubiertas de energía eléctrica, tratando de darle patadas eléctricas a su contrincante mientras seguía bloqueando sus golpes, pero la alicornio sombría era muy rápida y lograba esquivar todos sus ataques.

Heron – Darkwing sigue teniendo la ventaja en este combate y si esto sigue así no tardará mucho en derrotar a su contrincante – Dijo la Pokémon tipo hada mirando el combate de forma expectante, deseando saber el resultado del mismo.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, finalmente el hielo que rodeaba los brazos de la chica termino rompiéndose por todo el castigo recibido y esta recibió un par de fuertes cortes en sus brazos que le hicieron bastante daño, teniendo que retroceder por dicha razón. Darkwing no pensaba dejar que su contrincante se recuperara, por lo que rápidamente se lanzó contra esta y le dio una fuerte patada doble tirándola al suelo.

Darkwing – Es momento de acabar con esto – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa – ¡Shinigami! – Grito.

Un fuerte brillo cubrió a la alicornio y al desaparecer, ahora esta tenía una apariencia humana. Tiene ahora la apariencia de una hermosa mujer de piel ligeramente morena. Larga cabellera marrón y ojos del mismo color que en su forma pony. Alas de murciélago. Lleva una armadura oscura tipo valkiria dividida en dos partes, una inferior y otra superior. La parte superior es una pequeña armadura que dejan libres los brazos al descubierto con un sujetador abierto por delante. Hombreras negras anchas. La armadura inferior pequeña terminada en picas a modo de mini falda unidas por debajo por una falda marrón que la llega hasta la rodilla y abierta por el lado de la pierna derecha. Un casco negro que solo la tapa la parte superior de la cabeza con forma de cabeza de fénix con las alas para atrás. Unos guanteletes negros. Y unas botas negras que la llegan hasta las rodillas.

Heron y Vaporeon – ¡Wow! – Dijeron ambas Pokémon al ver la transformación de la alicornio sombría.

Zanae se sorprendió al ver la nueva apariencia de su contrincante, sobretodo cuando la susodicha saco sus dos Hunter Fang's (Las cuales ahora eran más grandes que antes), y se lanzó contra ella a una absurda velocidad. Antes de poder hacer algo, la chica sintió como fue atravesada de lado a lado, a la vez que una marca con forma de X aparecía en su pecho y espalda. Acto seguido, Darkwing apareció detrás de su contrincante, a la vez que el cuerpo de esta empezaba a convertirse en pixeles.

 **Darkwing ha hecho pedazos a Zanae Darkneus.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Zanae apareció en medio de la pantalla. Acto seguido, una marca con forma de X apareció en medio de la carta, y la misma fue cortada en pedazos en forma de X.

Luego de que el cuerpo de su contrincante se convirtiera en pixeles, Darkwing volvió a guardar sus dagas nuevamente, a la vez que soltaba una pequeña risa.

Darkwing – De acuerdo, eso fue divertido – Dijo la yegua para luego empezar a retirarse de allí caminando.

Por otro lado, las dos comentaristas estaban sorprendidas por el desenlace del combate.

Heron – Guao, debo admitir que no esperaba ese final tan espectacular – Dijo la Pokémon tipo hada alegremente.

Vaporeon – Fue sin dudas muy alucinante, compañera – Dijo la Pokémon tipo agua alegremente también.

Heron – Pero aún quedaban muchos combates en la isla, así que continuemos buscando, compañera – Dijo la Sylveon mirando tranquilamente a su contrincante.

Luego de esto, el helicóptero volador se fue de allí, mientras que Darkwing seguía caminando, sin notar que la tormenta estaba muy cerca de llegar a donde estaba ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Comet Galaxy y Luminositè Belle se encontraban en Volcán Ardiente, ambos competidores estaban peleando intensamente entre ellos. El semental estaba completamente cubierto de fuego, volando alrededor de su contrincante y dándole a la susodicha fuertes golpes con sus cascos. Luminositè a pesar de esto no parecia nada preocupada, ya que dejaba que el semental la golpeara sin parar sin defenderse. Esto extrañaba mucho al pegaso, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera golpeándola sin parar.

Volando sobre ambos competidores, estaba la limusina voladora de Frank y Dark Soul. Estos dos comentaristas estaban viendo a la cámara que estaba frente a ellos, sintiendo bastante calor al estar en el Volcán Ardiente.

Frank – Hola de nuevo, espectadores que nos observan, nos encontramos en el caluroso _"Demasiado caluroso diría yo"_ Volcán Ardiente, teniendo debajo de nosotros a los participantes Comet Galaxy y Luminositè Belle. Los cuales están combatiendo entre ellos ahora mismo.

Dark Soul por su parte no dijo nada, ya que estaba muy concentrado en la pantalla donde se veía el combate, viendo casi sin parpadear a Comet Galaxy.

Dark Soul – Espero que no me decepciones, Comet – Dijo el gato sin dejar de mirar la pantalla en ningún momento, extrañando bastante a Frank al no decir absolutamente nada.

Luego de un rato de golpear a su contrincante, el semental se elevó un poco en el aire para acto seguido agitar fuertemente sus alas y crear un tornado de fuego que fue directamente contra la yegua. Esta ni siquiera se movió y dejo que el tornado de fuego le diera de lleno. El tornado estuvo unos cuantos segundos girando alrededor para luego deshacerse por el tiempo, quedando Luminositè completamente intacta, lo cual dibujo una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Comet.

Luminositè – Es mi turno de atacar – Dijo la yegua con seriedad y con su voz robótica.

En ese momento, la bufanda que traía la unicornio empezó a moverse por sí sola como si fuera una serpiente. Esto asusto un poco al semental, y más cuando aquella bufanda dio un gran salto hacia donde estaba él, agarrándose fuertemente a uno de sus cascos. Comet trato de quitarse la bufanda de su casco rápidamente, ya que la misma estaba apretando fuertemente su pata como si fuera una verdadera serpiente. Antes de lograr quitarse la dichosa bufanda, la misma le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica al semental que lo hizo gritar de dolor.

Comet rápidamente hizo que una fuerte onda de fuego saliera de su cuerpo. Dicha onda consiguió hacer que la bufanda soltara el casco del semental y cayera nuevamente al suelo, volviendo con su dueña y enrollándose alrededor del cuello de esta, sin tener apenas ningún daño.

Comet – _"Maldita sea, esa bufanda rara sí que es peligrosa"_ – Pensó el semental seriamente mientras se sobaba un poco su casco, sintiendo bastante dolor en el mismo por lo fuerte que había apretado la bufanda – _"Tengo que evitar completamente esa cosa de cualquier forma, si logro hacerme tanto daño estando en mi casco, no quiero saber que pasara si logra llegar a mi cuello"_ – Dijo el semental imaginándose un nada lindo final si aquello llegaba a pasar.

Luminositè luego de recuperar su bufanda, le disparo al semental con su cañón eléctrico, disparándole potentes esferas de electricidad sin parar. El semental tenía que esquivar dichas esferas y alejarse lo más posible de las mismas, ya que aquellas esferas podían hacerle daño incluso al pasar a su lado, además de que explotan al impactar con algo o al llegar a cierta distancia.

Dark Soul – _"Vamos, idiota, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso"_ – Dijo en su mente el gato negro refiriéndose al semental, mientras seguía viendo el combate con mucha seriedad, ignorando los comentarios que estaba haciendo Frank en ese momento.

El semental cubrió sus cuatro cascos y sus alas de puro fuego, a la vez que empezaba a volar a gran velocidad contra la yegua, dejando un rastro de fuego por donde pasaba. Luminositè no tenía problemas con esto, ya que su traje de poder podía aguantar perfectamente estos ataques. Entonces, el pegaso saco de repente su Cosmic Sword, empezando a hacerle fuertes y potentes cortes de fuego a su contrincante, los cuales si lograban hacerle daño a su traje de poder. Esto hizo que la unicornio retrocediera y se replanteara su estrategia.

Luminositè – Vaya, no esperaba que tuvieras un arma escondida – Comento la unicornio con tranquilidad – Pero bueno, eso no importa, de todas maneras no vas a poder vencerme – Dijo confiada y un poco presumida la yegua, teniendo aun su tono robótico.

Comet – Eso vamos a verlo, pero te aseguro que pienso sorprenderte – Dijo el semental sujetando su espada con su boca y sonriendo.

Acto seguido, el semental volvió a salir disparado hacia el cielo, empezando a volar a gran velocidad alrededor de su contrincante, empezando a hacerle muchos cortes a esta en su cuerpo y rompiendo partes de su traje de poder. La yegua pudo ver varias advertencias de su traje que le indicaban que estaba sufriendo bastantes daños, notando perfectamente cómo se rompían y se reparaban varias partes de su traje en cuestión de segundos. Rápidamente, la unicornio activo los escudos de su traje, logrando detener los ataques del semental.

A pesar de ver que su contrincante estaba rodeada de un escudo, el semental no detuvo su ataque, tratando de atravesar el escudo de la yegua de cualquier forma. Luminositè aprovecho el tiempo que tenía para pensar en una forma de luchar contra la velocidad y el arma del semental. Luego de pensar por un momento, la yegua saco de su traje varias de sus muñecas y las arrojo fuera de su escudo.

Frank y Dark Soul – ¿Qué? – Se preguntaron ambos comentaristas al ver aquellas muñecas extrañas.

Aquello hizo que el semental detuviera su ataque y mirara confundido las muñecas que le había tirado su contrincante. Entonces, las muñecas empezaron a moverse solas y a repetir aquel sonido extraño. Esto asusto al semental, y más cuando las muñecas llegaron a donde estaba él y explotaron con fuerza, haciéndole bastante daño y lanzándolo lejos.

Luminositè aprovecho esto para deshacer su escudo y cargar su cañón de energía a máxima potencia. Antes de que el semental pudiera recuperarse, la yegua le disparo un potente láser de gran magnitud. Al recuperarse, Comet solo pudo ver un gran destello viendo hacía él, antes de que dicho destello lo cubriera por completo, haciéndole un gran daño.

Frank – Parece que Comet Galaxy esta contra la espada y la pared, por lo que esta puede ser su derrota – Dijo el pony terrestre mirando atentamente el combate, mientras una expresión de pura seriedad se dibujaba en el rostro de Dark Soul.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, el láser de la unicornio se detuvo. Luminositè se quedó mirando el lugar donde estaba el semental, sorprendiéndose en el momento que un láser de fuego del mismo tamaño que su láser fue hacia ella a gran velocidad, dándole de lleno y haciéndole bastante daño a su traje de poder.

Después de que el láser de fuego se detuvo, la unicornio tenía muchos daños en su traje de poder, los cuales estaban reparándose lentamente. Luego de recuperar la visión de su traje, la yegua noto que su traje estaba detectando una fuerte concentración mágica viniendo de delante de ella. Luego de unos segundos, Luminositè pudo ver a Comet caminando hacia ella, solamente que el semental tenía una pequeña diferencia y es que ahora tenía un cuerno, además de que tenía una gran cantidad de heridas en todo su cuerpo por el láser de energía que le disparo su contrincante.

Comet – No entiendo muy bien que fue lo que paso, pero ahora creo que esto será mucho más interesante ahora – Dijo el semental algo confundido, pero estando serio para acto seguido dispararle un rayo mágico de fuego a su contrincante.

Frank – ¡No puedo ser, Comet acaba de transformarse en un alicornio de la nada! – Dijo sorprendido el semental mirando el combate.

Dark Soul por su parte, escondía su pata detrás de él, estando dicha pata cubierta de energía oscura.

La unicornio contraataco rápidamente con un rayo mágico eléctrico. Ambos rayos mágicos chocaron con fuerza, empezando a desprender fuertes ráfagas de fuego y rayo. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de choque, los dos rayos explotaron, haciendo retroceder a ambos ponys. Comet reacciono rápido y le disparo una onda de fuego a su contrincante. Luminositè se protegió de este ataque con sus escudos, los cuales ya estaban empezando a fallar por los daños que recibió.

Después de resistir la onda de fuego, la yegua empezó a dispararle esferas eléctricas junto con pequeños misiles a su contrincante. Comet empezó a volar rápidamente por todos lados, tratando de esquivar dichas esferas y misiles que iban hacia él sin parar. Luminositè no paraba de dispararle al semental, tratando de darle de cualquier forma a este, hasta que finalmente todos los misiles, logrando hacerle solamente algo de daño por las explosiones.

Estando aun en el aire, Comet le empezó a disparar una lluvia de rayos mágicos de fuego a la yegua. Esta empezó a saltar hacia muchos lados esquivando los rayos mágicos como podía, cubriéndose lo justo con su escudo ya que no quería usarlo mucho. Cuando la lluvia de rayos mágicos se detuvo, el semental cubrió completamente su cuerpo de fuego a la vez que tomaba su espada con su boca, empezando a caer en picado contra la yegua. Esta empezó a dispararle al pegaso varios rayos mágicos y esferas eléctricas, logrando darle algunas, pero sin hacerle demasiado daño al estar completamente cubierto de fuego.

Frank – El combate ahora está sin dudas muy igualado, por lo que es difícil saber quien ganara – Dijo el semental muy atento al combate para no perderse ningún detalle.

Luego de esto, Comet trato de atravesar a su contrincante con su espada a gran velocidad, pero la susodicha esquivo este ataque con un salto propulsado hacia un lado, para luego dispararle un poderoso láser al semental que consiguió tirarlo al suelo. Acto seguido, la yegua le lanzó al susodicho su bufanda, haciendo que esta se enrollara alrededor del cuello del semental, empezando a ahorcarlo lo justo como para que no pudiera hacer nada y que tampoco lo ahogara en menos de un minuto.

Dark Soul – Vamos, semental de pacotilla, no dejes que te venzan de esa forma – Dijo muy seriamente el gato negro en voz baja mirando el combate con mucha atención.

Antes de que el semental pudiera liberarse de la bufanda, esta misma le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo dejo bastante aturdido. La yegua aprovecho este tiempo para sacar varias de sus muñecas, las cuales estaban algo dañadas por el ataque de fuego, viéndoseles partes de dentro de su cuerpo. Aun así, la unicornio le lanzó varias muñecas al semental antes de que este se levantara.

Cuando el semental se levantó (Ya que la bufanda de su contrincante se había quitado de su cuello), se preparó rápidamente para seguir luchando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto de muñecas de aspecto bastante aterrador. Antes de poder hacer algo, todas estas muñecas lo abrazaron con fuerza, a la vez que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, y acto seguido explotaban con mucha fuerza.

 **Luminositè Belle ha acabado con Comet Galaxy usando muñecas explosivas.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Comet Galaxy apareció en medio de la pantalla. Una muñeca de Luminositè apareció de la nada y abrazo la carta de cristal, acto seguido sus ojos brillaron de color rojo y exploto con fuerza, destruyendo la carta de cristal.

Luego de esto, Luminositè cayó al suelo sintiendo bastante dolor en su cuerpo, mientras que su traje de poder se recuperaba lentamente, ya que no tenía demasiada energía después de todo ese combate. La yegua tuvo que salir rápidamente de su traje, empezando a usar su magia para curar sus heridas más graves, que eran quemaduras de 2 grado. Luego de recuperarse lo suficiente, la unicornio soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, a la vez que sacaba de su traje con su magia una jeringuilla/botiquín.

Luminositè – Que bueno que encontré esta cosa por ahí – Dijo la yegua clavándose la jeringuilla y recuperándose en 10 segundos – Ahora solo tendría que recuperar un poco de energía para recargar mi traje con mi magia.

Dijo la yegua para luego sentarse sobre una roca para esperar a recuperar un poco su energía mágica, mientras su traje se regeneraba lentamente con la poca energía que le quedaba.

Frank – Parece ser que Comet Galaxy no tuvo oportunidad contra Luminositè Belle, pero sin dudas fue un increíble combate – Dijo el semental mirando ahora a la cámara con tranquilidad.

Dark Soul por su parte no decía nada, simplemente estaba sentado allí con expresión de fastidio y molestia pensando en todo lo que le haría a Comet después del torneo.

.

.

.

.

.

Tytoritho (En su forma normal) se encontraba en la Ciudad Abandonada, pero el pony terrestre no se encontraba solo, ya que se estaba enfrentando a Night Star. La yegua y el semental no paraban de atacarse, la primera disparándole sin parar al pony terrestre y este usando su magia para atacar a su contrincante de distintas formas, disparándole rayos mágicos o lanzándole otras cosas con su magia, como rocas o árboles.

Encima de los dos participantes, se encontraba el barco volador de Scrittore y Nahuel. Ambos sementales seguían estando en la misma habitación en la que estaban antes, teniendo varias cámaras frente a ellos y una gran pantalla detrás.

Nahuel – Muy buenas, espectadores que nos observaban, estamos aquí nuevamente para comentar un combate que está ocurriendo ahora mismo justo debajo de nosotros – Dijo el pegaso seriamente mirando a la cámara.

Scrittore – Exacto, compañero, ahora mismo debajo de nosotros están los competidores Tytoritho y Night Star, por lo que hay que ver que tal les va a ambos en el combate – Dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, ambos ponys retrocedieron, a la vez que ambos se miraban de forma desafiante.

Night Star – Puedo ver que sin dudas vas a ser un buen contrincante – Dijo la yegua de forma desafiante a la vez que movía sus alas un poco.

Tytoritho – Lo mismo digo, y espero que puedas aguantar contra mí – Dijo tranquilamente el semental de forma un poco presumida.

Night Star – Espero que esa actitud presumida no sea tu perdición – Dijo la unicornio para acto seguido, dispararle un potente rayo mágico a su contrincante.

El semental rápidamente se cubrió de este ataque con un escudo mágico, para luego levantar uno de sus cascos y lanzarle a su contrincante una esfera que exploto al estar cerca de la unicornio. La susodicha sufrió bastante daño, pero empezó a regenerarse rápidamente gracias a sus funciones de auto reparación rápida. Acto seguido, la yegua hizo aparecer varias cuchillas que luego le lanzó a su contrincante.

Antes de recibir dichas cuchillas, el pony terrestre dio un salto en el aire y esquivo los proyectiles que venían hacia él, para luego abrir un portal detrás de donde estaba y un portal detrás de su contrincante. Las cuchillas de la unicornio atravesaron el portal del semental, saliendo detrás de la primera y clavándose en varias partes de su cuerpo. A pesar de esto, el cuerpo de la unicornio absorbió dichas cuchillas y se regenero sus heridas.

Night – Tendrás que intentarlo de otra forma si quieres hacerme daño – Dijo la unicornio para luego sacar sus rifles bajo sus alas y empezar a dispararle rayos de energía al semental.

Tytoritho empezó a esquivar los disparos de su contrincante a gran velocidad, a la vez que la susodicha empezaba a volar a su alrededor sin dejar de dispararle en ningún momento. El semental hacia todo lo que podía para esquivar estos ataques, a la vez que contraatacaba lanzándole objetos como rocas o grandes trozos de tierra a su contrincante, los cuales esta esquivaba como podía.

Scrittore – Parece ser que Night Star tiene la ventaja por ahora, pero Tytoritho no se quedaba muy atrás contra ella – Dijo el semental con emoción mirando el combate.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de atacar y esquivar, el semental se teletransportó detrás de su contrincante, agarrando con sus cascos las alas de esta y torciéndolas para hacer que la susodicha cayera al suelo. Luego de levantarse, la unicornio miro al semental, el cual estaba parado a varios metros de ella sonriendo de manera presumida.

Tytoritho – ¿Eso te parece suficiente? – Pregunto de forma bromista el semental mirando a su contrincante.

La yegua se mantuvo callada por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente luego de esto, sus alas se regeneraron hasta estar nuevamente reparadas como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Night – ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? – Dijo la unicornio tranquilamente moviendo sus alas con normalidad.

Esto hizo que una expresión de seriedad se dibujara en el rostro del semental, a la vez que este cerraba los ojos. Entonces, el cuerpo del semental cambio completamente de color, teniendo ahora sus colores completamente invertidos, para luego volver a la normalidad luego de unos segundos.

Tytoritho – Más o menos, pero aún no he dado todo lo que tengo – Dijo el semental tranquilamente, para luego ponerse en posición de combate y empezar a lanzarle a la yegua grandes cantidades de objetos, sobretodo rocas muy afiladas.

Nahuel – Parece que Night Star tiene una muy buen capacidad de regeneración. Tytoritho tendrá muchos problemas para superar dicha regeneración lograr hacerle daño a su contrincante – Dijo el pegaso con seriedad y tranquilidad mirando el combate.

La unicornio no tenía muchos problemas para esquivar estos ataques, pero poco a poco podía notar como su contrincante empezaba a aumentar la cantidad de objetos que le lanzaba, lo cual obligaba a la unicornio a cubrirse con un escudo mágico. Pasados unos segundos, Night Star pudo notar que lo que le lanzaba su contrincante ahora eran grandes bolas de rocas, tierra y árboles.

Tytoritho – A ver si logras aguantar esto – Dijo el semental con determinación mientras seguía lanzándole cosas a su contrincante.

Después de aguantar varios ataques del semental, la yegua se teletransportó varios metros detrás de este, haciendo aparecer un par de espadas y empezando a atacar al susodicho con las mismas. Tytoritho uso su magia para crear varias espadas de piedra con la roca y la madera de los árboles, defendiéndose de su contrincante con dichas espadas. Ambos ponys no dejaban de defenderse y de atacarse sin parar, tratando de hacerle daño a su respectivo contrincante, pero ambos tenían una habilidad muy similar, por lo que les costaba mucho hacerse daño.

Scrittore – Están tan igualados que ninguno puede hacerle daño al otro, increíble – Dijo el alicornio sin despegar la vista del combate en ningún momento.

Luego de una intensa confrontación de espadas entre ambos contrincantes, los dos retrocedieron varios metros para recuperar energías, mientras se miraban mutuamente tratando de pensar en alguna estrategia. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, la unicornio junto sus dos espadas en una sola, la cual era de unos dos metros de largo, a la vez que hacia aparecer cuatro espadas que eran del mismo tamaño que las primeras.

Night Star – Espero que puedas contra esto – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa mirando al semental.

Lo siguiente que hizo la yegua fue lanzarse a gran velocidad hacia su contrincante, a la vez que empezaba a atacarlo con su espada gigante, mientras las espadas pequeñas giraban a su alrededor sin parar. Tytoritho tenía problemas para esquivar estos ataques, ya que eran muchas espadas que lo atacaban a la vez. Esto obligó al semental a teletransportarse de un lado a otro, para esquivar todos los ataques de su contrincante.

Scrittore – La verdad no se quién puede ganar este combate, ambos son muy buenos y están muy igualados – Dijo el semental viendo a ambos competidores atentamente.

Nahuel – Ganara el que tenga más habilidades o el que logre superar la fuerza del otro primero – Dijo el semental con algo de emoción, pero sin perder su seridad.

El semental estuvo unos cuantos segundos esquivando ataques sin parar, hasta que hizo aparecer una barrera circular a su alrededor, para luego transformarse en su forma dragona y aparecer un hacha doble de cristal en sus manos. Acto seguido, el dragón empezó a atacar a la yegua con intensidad, mientras esta usaba sus espadas para protegerse y contraatacar.

Tytoritho – Ahora sí que me voy a poner serio – Dijo el dragón con seriedad sujetando su hacha doble con sus dos garras.

El dragón empezo a atacar con poderosos golpes a su contrincante, mientras que esta lo atacaba con sus cinco espadas por todos lados. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, Tytoritho uso su hacha para tratar de golpear fuertemente a la yegua. Esta se cubrió con una de sus espadas pequeñas, pero la misma se rompió en pedazos por el fuerte golpe que le dio el dragón. La unicornio apenas alcanzó a esquivar el ataque de su contrincante, el cual le hizo un corte en su pecho.

Tytoritho – Veamos si ahora puedes contra mí – Dijo el dragón de forma desafiante, a la vez que lanzaba un poderoso ataque a otra de las espadas de su contrincante, rompiendo dicha espada en pedazos.

Scrittore – Parece que Night Star está empezando a perder terreno – Dijo el semental mirando con mucha emoción el combate.

Nahuel – Terreno el cual Tytoritho está recuperando – Dijo el pegaso seriamente sin apartar su vista del combate.

Night Star empezó a atacar a su contrincante con sus espadas sin parar, logrando hacerle varios cortes en su cuerpo, pero estos eran muy leves por las fuertes escamas del dragón. Tytoritho por su parte no dejaba de atacar a la unicornio con mucha fuerza, logrando romper otra de las espadas pequeña de esta con un fuerte golpe de su hacha. La yegua aprovecho este momento para clavar la espada pequeña que le quedaba en el abdomen del dragón, logrando enterrar más de la mitad de la misma en su cuerpo.

A pesar de esto, Tytoritho saco dicha espada de su cuerpo con facilidad, para luego romperla en pedazos con su hacha, dejando a su contrincante con una sola espada. Night Star empezó a pelear contra el dragón usando solo su espada gigante, logrando parar los ataques del hacha de este. El dragón no se contenía ni un poco, lanzándole poderosos golpes a la yegua, los cuales esta seguía deteniendo con su espada gigante.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, la unicornio empezó a volar para salir del rango del dragón, guardando su espada y empezando a atacar al susodicho con sus dos rifles de energía. Tytoritho no pensaba dejarle esa ventaja a su contrincante, por lo que uso sus poderes para aparecer dos alas de dragón en su espada, extendiéndolas completamente para luego empezar a volar a gran velocidad, atacando en el aire a la yegua con su hacha.

Night – _"Perfecto, ahora también vuela. Necesito encontrar una forma de sacar ventaja"_ – Pensó la yegua seriamente a la vez que volvía a sacar su espada y empezaba a cubrirse de los ataques de su contrincante con dicha espada.

Después de estar bloqueando ataques por unos pocos segundos, la yegua empezó a aletear con fuerza, girando alrededor de su contrincante y empezando a hacerle cortes en su cuerpo con sus afiladas alas. El dragón rápidamente empezó a girar sobre su mismo con su hacha, tratando de darle a la yegua con dicha hacha, lo que obligo a la unicornio a volver al suelo para no recibir un golpe del hacha de su contrincante.

Ambos competidores volvieron nuevamente al suelo, mirándose con seriedad mientras pensaba en sus propias estrategias.

Night – _"Algo me dice que no puedo ganar este combate, no tengo el suficiente poder de fuego para acabar con este dragón, así que lo mejor será retirarme"_ – Pensó la yegua seriamente mirando al semental.

Tytoritho – _"¿Es que acaso esta yegua es inmortal? Hasta ahora no le he hecho nada de daño"_ – Pensó el dragón seriamente, girando su hacha en su garra de distintas formas.

Scrittore – Parece que ambos competidores están planeando sus respetivas estrategias, y es posible que Night Star se retire del combate al ver que no es capaz de superar a su contrincante – Dijo el semental mirando atentamente a Night Star.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, la yegua saco nuevamente su espada, cargándola de energía y clavándola en medio de ambos participantes. El dragón se preparó para luchar, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, la espada e la yegua explotó con fuerza, pero soltando solamente una fuerte nube de humo. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, el humo se despejo completamente. Cuando Tytoritho busco a su contrincante, el dragón no vio nada, sin poder sentir la energía de la unicornio por ningún lado.

Tytoritho – Rayos, se escapó – Dijo el dragón al ver que ya la yegua no estaba por ningún lado.

Scrittore – Vaya, es la primera vez que un competidores se retira del combate. Eso es algo que sin dudas no se esperaba, aunque no se puede negar que fue una estrategia inteligente.

Nahuel – Tienes razón, Night Star podía tener cierta ventaja al regenerarse de cualquier cosa, pero sin poder hacerle daño a su contrincante, inevitablemente terminaría recibiendo un daño fatal del que no se podría recuperar – Explico con seriedad el pegaso mirando a su compañero.

Scrittore – Bueno, por ahora será mejor retirarse, veamos cómo les está yendo a otros competidores – Dijo el semental con tranquilidad, antes de que el barco volador se fuera de allí.

Luego de esto, al dragón no le quedo de otra que irse de allí, mientras que Night Star, la cual estaba ya bastante lejos de allí, empezaba a salir de aquella zona, entrando en la Ciudad Abandonada.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el lobby, Azrael y Alma estaban sentados en sus sillas haciendo nada en absoluto. Entonces, Zephyr Exe junto con Zephyr V Exe aparecieron en la sala. Tanto el robot como la dragona los miraron a ambos, a la vez que soltaban un suspiro.

Zephyr Exe – Miren, me encontré a una vampira – Dijo el chico peliblanco de forma neutral señalando a la chica su lado.

Tanto Azrael como Alma contuvieron una risa al escuchar esto, mientras que la chica miro con fastidio al peliblanco. Este no dijo nada, simplemente siguió con su expresión neutral mientras.

Zephyr V – Bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de lo poco que me gusta el sol, estamos aquí para… – Decía la chica hasta que se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía lo que hacia allí.

Zephyr Exe – Bueno, yo estoy aquí para arreglar una cosa de la tormenta, tu solamente me seguiste – Dijo el chico peliblanco mientras caminaba hasta un panel de control y empezaba a mover cosas en el mismo.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos presionando botones y moviendo cosas sin parar, el chico peliblanco vio un pequeño mapa de la isla, en el cual se mostraba como la tormenta se cerraba casi por completo, quedando justo en medio de la isla, quedando solamente un pequeño pedazo de cada zona, exceptuando la Ciudad Abandonada, la cual estaba completamente libre de la tormenta.

Zephyr Exe – Perfecto, quedan 10 minutos para terminar el torneo y quedan 30 competidores, así que es una buena idea limitar el campo de batalla para que la acción ocurra más rápido – Dijo el chico peliblanco con tranquilidad viendo al resto de los que estaban allí.

Zephyr V – Bueno, si ya no hay nada más que hacer, sentémonos aquí y veamos cómo termina todo esto – Dijo la chica sentándose en una silla, tomando unas palomitas salidas de la nada y poniéndose a ver los combates del torneo en una pantalla que antes no estaba allí.

Tanto el robot como la dragona se encogieron de hombros a la vez que repetían lo hecho por la chica, tomando palomitas salidas de la nada y poniéndose a ver el torneo desde aquella pantalla salida de la nada. Zephyr Exe por su parte, simplemente miro esto por un momento, para luego desaparecer de la nada en una cantidad de tiempo más baja que los 0 segundos.

Luego de esto, los combates en la isla aumentaron su intensidad, debido a que ahora todos los participantes estaban mucho más cerca unos de otros y que quedaba muy poco espacio de combate.

Continuara...

 **Antes que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza de este capítulo. Últimamente he estado algo falta de inspiración, además de que hacer tantos combates en este capítulo alargo el tiempo que tarde en hacerlo (Sobretodo por el combate cuádruple, los combates entre más de dos competidores son bastante complicados). Pero bueno, intentare que los próximos capítulos no tarden tanto en salir, lo intentare todo lo que pueda.**

 **Por cierto, he estado pensando en hacer algo especial para la siguiente y última parte del torneo. Se me ocurrió que tal vez quedaría bien poner música durante los combates (Poniendo una nota durante el combate indicando que música poner de fondo, ya que no puedo ponerla directamente en la página :P), así que me gustaría saber que opinan sobre esa idea en un review o PM, y si les gusta dicha idea, decirme la música o canción que les gustaría que pusiera cuando fuera el combate de sus respectivos OCs (Siempre y cuando no sea ninguna canción subida de tono ni nada de eso).**

 **Y bueno, ya no tengo más que decir, así que me despido.**

 **Adiós :)**


	15. La Recta Final 1º Parte

**FF Battle Royale**

 **La Recta Final 1º Parte**

Justo encima de la Ciudad Abandonada se encontraban nada menos que los tres vehículos coladores de los comentaristas. Heron, Vaporeon, Dark Soul, Frank, Scrittore Passione y Nahuel836 se encontraban en dichos vehículos, todos buscando a los participantes restantes que estuvieran combatiendo en ese momento. Al ver que los demás comentaristas estaban cerca, todos le pidieron a Alexa que se comunicara con el resto, lo cual la IA hizo en pocos segundos.

Cada comentarista podía ver a los otros en las pantallas que tenían en sus vehículos voladores.

Heron – Hola, chicos. Oigan, ¿Ustedes han encontrado a algún participante? – Pregunto tranquilamente la Sylveon a todos excepto a su compañera.

Frank – La verdad es que no, no hemos encontrado a ningún participante en unos minutos – Respondió el semental el cual nuevamente estaba bebiendo café.

Nahuel – Nosotros tampoco hemos encontrado a nadie – Dijo el pegaso seriamente.

Scrittore – Lo más probable es que queden pocos participantes, y no debe haber ninguno combatiendo en este momento – Dijo el alicornio con tranquilidad.

Vaporeon – Bueno, eso complica un poco las cosas, ya que ninguno de nosotros podemos hacer nada si no está sucediendo ningún combate – Dijo la Pokémon con un poco de aburrimiento.

Dark Soul – Pues mucho mejor, así no tenemos que hacer nada y podemos descansar un rato – Dijo el gato negro acostado en su asiento como cualquier gato.

Justo en ese momento, las pantallas de todos cambiaron de la nada y todos pudieron ver una imagen de la Ciudad Abandonada, en la cual podían ver también sus vehículos voladores. Entonces, una especie de nube morada cubierta de rayos eléctricos empezó a cubrir el cielo de toda la ciudad, sumiendo a la misma en una especie de aura morada. A pesar de ya no ver la imagen de los demás, seguían escuchando sus voces.

Frank – ¿Qué se supone que es esto? La cámara lo detecta como si estuvieran peleando varios participantes – Dijo el semental viendo lo que decía la interfaz de la cámara.

Luego de decir esto, la pantalla volvió a cambiar nuevamente y en ellas apareció la imagen de Danna, la cual se veía un poco preocupada.

Danna – ¡Chicos, rápido! ¡Tiene que alejar sus vehículos de allí! ¡La nube de la tormenta está cubriendo el cielo de la Ciudad Abandonada y está cargando mucha energía eléctrica dentro de ella! ¡Es posible que caiga un ataque masivo dentro de la ciudad, así que tienen que irse ya! – Dijo con preocupación la fénix blanca, alertando al instante a todos los comentaristas.

Los susodichos no necesitaron nada más que eso para rápidamente gritarle a Alexa que los sacara de allí rápido, pero al recibir tres órdenes simultáneas tan rápido, la IA no podía procesar las tres órdenes al mismo tiempo y quedo saturada.

Alexa – Sus sus sus…Deseos deseos deseos… son son son… ordenes ordenes ordenes – Dijo la IA de forma lenta y repitiendo lo que decía múltiples veces, a la vez que intentaba procesar las tres órdenes al mismo tiempo – Buscando buscando buscando… Una una una… Forma forma forma… De de de… Salir salir salir… de de de… la la la… Ciudad ciudad ciudad… –

Aquello llevo varios segundos en los cuales la nube de la tormenta carga muchísima energía eléctrica, empezando a liberarla toda hacia la ciudad en forma de poderosos truenos, los cuales empezaron a hacer añicos varias partes de la ciudad. Los 6 comentaristas pudieron ver como a su alrededor caían decenas de rayos eléctricos, sintiendo como varios impactaban en sus vehículos voladores…

Derribándolos casi al instante.

Los tres vehículos voladores se hicieron pedazos rápidamente y empezaron a caer hacia el suelo. Los comentaristas lograron salir ilesos de aquello, pero ahora estaban cayendo en picado hacia el suelo.

Heron y Vaporeon usaron sus respectivos poderes para detener su caída. La primera usando sus lazos mágicos para sujetarse de varios lugares al mismo tiempo, reduciendo la fuerza de su caída y pudiendo aterrizar de pie en el suelo, aunque lastimándose un poco sus cuatro patas. Y la última lanzando un potente chorro de agua desde su boca hasta el suelo, creando una pequeña piscina en donde iba a caer, cayendo en dicha piscina fácilmente. Dark Soul simplemente cayó de pie en el suelo con mucha facilidad, ya que era un gato, pero al ver que su compañero no podía detener su caída, uso sus poderes para aparecer una gelatina gigante en la cual cayo el pony terrestre sin sufrir daño. Y Scrittore y Nahuel simplemente usaron sus alas para bajar lentamente hasta el suelo.

Luego de estar todos seguros en el suelo, todos pensaron estar a salvo, pero vieron que los restos de sus vehículos voladores iban a caerle encima. Debido a esto, Dark Soul creo un portal sobre que hizo que los trozos en llamas de los vehículos aparecieran en otro sitio, el cual estaba a unos cuantos metros de los 6.

Frank – Ok, esto es malo – Dijo el semental al ver que ahora estaban en medio de la ahora destruida Ciudad Abandonada – ¿Alguno puede sacarnos de la isla con magia? – Pregunto el semental preocupado.

Al escuchar estos, Scrittore Passione y Dark Soul intentaron teletransportarse fuera de la isla junto con los demás, pero inexplicablemente no podían teletransportarse más allá de los límites de la isla.

Scrittore – Lastimosamente la respuesta es no – Dijo el semental seriamente.

Dark Soul – Hay algo que nos impide teletransportarnos fuera de esta isla, incluso hay algo que me impide salir de esta dimensión. Por lo que estamos atrapados aquí – Dijo el gato negro seriamente.

Entonces, de la nada, un Cascara salió de repente y trato de saltar sobre Frank para morderlo, y lo hubiera conseguido si Vaporeon no lo hubiera golpeado con un fuerte coletazo con su cola cubierta de agua, acabando con el Cascara al instante.

Heron – Ok, algo me dice que vamos a tener que combatir si queremos salir de aquí – Dijo la Sylveon viendo como el Cascara caía al suelo y se hacía polvo.

Scrittore – Tienes razón, así que lo mejor es irnos a un lugar seguro rápido – Dijo el semental, viendo que más Cascaras venían hacia ellos – ¡Vienen más! –

Rápidamente, el alicornio les disparo a los Cascaras un rayo mágico, logrando acabar con algunos. Heron ataco a los zombis de la tormenta con sus lazos mágicos logrando acabar con algunos de ellos. Vaporeon hizo aparecer una ola que acabo con la mayoría. Y Dark Soul hizo aparecer un par de sierras mágicas que cortaron en pedazos a los Cascaras restantes.

Dark Soul – Sera mejor que ustedes se consigan un par de armas para defenderse – Les dijo el gato negro a Frank y Nahuel que eran los únicos que no tenían ninguna forma de defenderse – Así que busquen algún arma aquí cerca mientras nosotros acabamos con estos zombis raros – Dijo seriamente haciendo aparecer más sierras mágicas.

Los dos sementales rápidamente hicieron lo que dijo el gato, entrando con cuidado en un edificio cercano para buscar algún arma, mientras que los demás se quedaban afuera acabando con los zombis que aparecían.

.

.

.

.

.

Maya se encontraba caminando por lo que quedaba del Bosque Salvaje. La felina tenía una mirada seria en su rostro mientras caminaba, ya que podía sentir (Y ver) que ya la zona de combate era muy pequeña, debido a que a la distancia podía ver perfectamente los bordes del círculo de la tormenta. A pesar de esto, la gata trataba de mantenerse tranquila, ya que sabía que alterarse podría hacer que cometiera una tontería.

Entonces, la felina pudo escuchar unas hojas secas siendo aplastadas muy cerca de ella, lo cual la puso en alerta. Maya rápidamente saco su ninjato y empezó a caminar en cuatro patas con el arma en su boca, para hacer menos ruido y poder ser más veloz moviéndose en sigilo. La gata caminaba a un buen paso, pero lentamente para asegurarse de no hacer nuevo, acercándose lentamente al sitio donde escucho aquel ruido, pudiendo ver fácilmente una figura entre los árboles. La chica se preparó para atacar por sorpresa a su contrincante, para acto seguido saltar sobre este y tirarlo al suelo, para luego apuntarle a aquel participante con su ninjato… O mejor dicho a aquella participante.

Shaona – ¿Maya? – Pregunto la felina sorprendida mirando a la otra felina, la cual le estaba apunto con su ninjato a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Maya – ¿Shaona? – Pregunto también la gata sin poder creer que tenía en frente suyo a sunovia.

Acto seguido, Maya tiro a un lado su ninjato y ayudo a Shaona a levantarse, para acto seguido darle un apasionado beso a esta última, el cual fue correspondido por esta. Ambas gatas estuvieron besándose apasionadamente por unos cuantos segundos para luego abrazarse con fuerza y de forma amorosa.

Maya – Pensaba que no te encontraría, mi fierecilla – Dijo la felina dejando de abrazar a su novia y mirándola con una sonrisa.

Shaona – Yo tampoco pensaba encontrarte, mi gatita, pero aun así me alegro mucho de verte – Dijo la gata mirando también con una sonrisa a su novia.

Ambas felinas estuvieron a punto de volver a besarse, pero el sonido de unos aplausos las detuvo, al mirar detrás suyo, ambas gatas pudieron ver a nada menos que Mark el alifénix mirándolas con tranquilidad mientras aplaudía lentamente. Ambas gatas pudieron notar que el semental se encontraba claramente herido, ya que este tenía varios cortes y moretones en su cuerpo, aunque estos no parecían haber sido causados por alguien, ya que eran heridas demasiado perfectas.

Mark – Que lindo, dos amorosas gatitas – Dijo el alifénix tranquilamente mirando a las dos gatas con una leve sonrisa – Me pondría a llorar si no fuera porque no me interesa en absoluto, no vengo aquí para ver lindo y dulce amor, vengo aquí para ganar una estrella – Dijo ahora con una expresión de seriedad.

Rápidamente al escuchar aquello último, ambas gatas se pusieron en posición de combate. Maya tomo su ninjato del suelo mientras que Shaona saco un lanzamisiles cuádruple, el cual estaba pintado como si fuera de cristal, aunque de forma un poco improvisada. Mark no se quedó atrás y levanto su garra tranquilamente, mientras que su Súper Arma se transformaba en una espada.

Mark – Espero que estéis listas para luchar – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa a la vez que empezaba a girar su espada a su alrededor con su magia.

Maya – Espero que tú también lo estés – Dijo la gata sonriendo con confianza.

Shaona – Porque ahora que mi linda gatita y yo estamos juntas, no pensamos perder de ninguna forma – Dijo la felina mirando a su novia con una sonrisa, mientras que está también la miraba con una sonrisa.

Mark – Espero que eso sea verdad, ya no quedan muchos competidores y espero que los que quedan puedan darme una buena pelea – Dijo el semental de forma desafiante, a la vez que detenía su espada y la tomaba con una de sus garras.

Maya y Shaona – Te enseñaremos que no somos ninguna broma – Dijeron ambas gatas sonriendo.

Para sorpresa de los tres participantes, Zephyr V Exe apareció de la nada, simplemente eso, apareció y ya está. La chica tenía en sus manos una especie de esfera de cristal, la cual estaba brillando.

Zephyr V – Perdonen la interrupción, pero me pareció que a este combate le vendría bien algo de música para hacerlo más intenso. Así que dejare esto aquí y podrán segur con su combate – Dijo la chica loca golpeando un par de veces la esfera y dejándola flotando en el aire, y haciendo que la misma empezara a reproducir una canción totalmente aleatoria.

Luego de esto, la chica simplemente apareció, de un momento a otro sin ningún tipo de razón o motivo.

 **– Insertar Magni and Modi (God of War Soundtrack) –**

 **(Reproducir hasta que se termine o hasta donde quieras)**

Ambas gatas empezaron a atacar rápidamente al semental sin esperar ni un momento, siendo Shaona la primera en atacar, disparándole una ráfaga de misiles a su contrincante, los cuales este bloqueo con su espada, dejando una gran capa de humo frente suyo. Acto seguido, Maya salió de dicha capa de humo con su ninjato en mano, tratando de atravesar al semental con el mismo, pero este bloqueo su ataque y la hizo retroceder de una patada.

Shaona rápidamente empezó a correr alrededor del alifénix a gran velocidad, disparándole al susodicho muchas ráfagas de misiles mientras corría, mientras que Mark desviaba estos misiles con su espada, haciendo que los mismos explotaran lejos de él. Maya trato de atacar al semental por la espalda, pero el susodicho se giró rápidamente y sujeto la espada de la gata con su garra cubierta de magia. Maya trato de retroceder, pero el semental tenía fuertemente agarrado su ninjato. Antes de poder hacer algo, Mark jalo el arma de su contrincante junto con esta y la lanzó contra Shaona, cayendo al lado de esta.

Mark – Nada mal, pero tendrán que hacerlo mejor para conseguir estar a mi altura – Dijo el semental para luego cargar energía en su espada y lanzar de la misma varias esferas mágicas hacia sus contrincantes.

Shaona rápidamente se puso frente a Maya y disparo varias ráfagas de misiles contra las esferas mágicas, haciendo que dichas esferas fueran destruidas. Acto seguido, Shaona ayudo a su novia a levantarse para luego mirar a esta con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por la susodicha. Luego de esto, ambas gatas asintieron con la cabeza, teniendo que esquivar al momento un espadazo de Mark que trato de cortarlas a ambas a la mitad, el cual evitaron por poco quedando en el aire mientras que el alifénix clavaba su espada en el suelo.

Shaona – Maya, ¡Ahora! – Dijo la gata sacando otro lanzamisiles cuádruple con la misma apariencia del primero.

Entonces, Maya rápidamente tomo su espada y le dio hizo un corte al semental en la espalda, justo donde tenía varias moretones. Mark soltó un leve quejido de dolor por esto, para luego darle un cabezazo a la gata y tirarla al suelo. Shaona trato de golpear con su lanzamisiles al alifénix, pero este uso rápidamente su magia para crear una explosión pequeña y potente a su alrededor, la cual mando a su contrincante a volar varios metros.

Mark – _"Maldita sea, estas heridas de la tormenta están disminuyendo mucho mi velocidad y mi fuerza, tendré que hacerlo mejor si quiero ganar"_ – Pensó el semental seriamente respirando de forma un poco pesada.

Entonces, Mark transformo su Súper Arma en una lanza doble, empezando a girar dicha lanza en su garra para luego lanzarla contra Maya. La gata alcanzo a dar un salto hacia un lado para esquivar el arma de su contrincante. Pero el arma por si sola también giro hacia donde salto, obligando a la felina a apartar la lanza con su ninjato. El alifénix rápidamente levanto su garra e hizo que la lanza volviera a él.

Luego de esto, el alifénix salto contra Shaona y empezó a atacar a la susodicha con su lanza, tratando atravesarla o hacerle algún daño, pero esto le costaba al estar tan herido. La gata luego de esquivar un rato, retrocedió varios metros y empezó a dispararle ráfagas de misiles de alta velocidad los cuales consiguieron darle al semental. Este recibió algo de daño, pero aún se encontraba en condiciones de seguir luchando, por lo que cubrió su lanza con magia y empezó a atacar a sus dos contrincantes controlando su lanza con magia, haciendo que la misma empezara a girar y moverse alrededor de las dos gatas, provocándole muchos cortes a las dos.

Lo siguiente que hizo el semental fue empezar a disparar rayos mágicos hacia todos lados, los cuales todos impactaban en el suelo. Esto extraño a las dos gatas bastante, pero se sorprendieron cuando de la nada el suelo empezó a temblar con fuerza y acto seguido salieron decenas de afilados picos de piedra de todos lados. Dichos picos les hicieron bastante daño a ambas gatas, ya que los picos salieron de donde habían impactado los rayos mágicos, y algunos de estos rayos impactaron muy cerca de ellas.

Shaona – Eso si dolió – Dijo la gata sintiendo muchos cortes y moretones en varias partes de su cuerpo, además de varios pedazos de roca enterrados en su cuerpo.

Maya – Si, realmente dolió – Dijo la gata sonando adolorida – Pero aun puedo continuar, ¿Puedes continuar tú? – Le pregunto la felina a su novia.

Shaona – Por supuesto, me decepciona que me lo preguntes – Dijo en tono de broma la gata mirando a Maya.

Ambas gatas se miraron con una sonrisa para luego asentir con la cabeza. Mark que estaba recuperándose un poco de ese ataque, les lanzó su lanza como si fuera una hélice a gran velocidad a las dos felinas, pero estas esquivaron el ataque, para luego tener que esquivarlo nuevamente ya que la lanza regreso hacia ellas como si fuera un bumerang, siendo atrapado por el semental al regresar.

Mark no se detuvo allí y volvió a lanzarles a las gatas su lanza en forma de hélice. Shaona rápidamente salto hacia un lado, pero Maya se quedó quieta y detuvo la lanza de su contrincante con su ninjato. Ambas armas empezaron a desprender una gran cantidad de chispas hacia todos lados. El semental trato de aprovechar para atacar a Maya, pero Shaona rápidamente le disparo varias ráfagas de misiles que lo hicieron retroceder, a la vez que su novia se recuperaba y volvía a atacar a su contrincante, logrando hacerle varios cortes en el pecho con su ninjato.

Mark – ¡Basta! – Grito el semental a la vez que lanzaba una onda expansiva desde su garra hacia delante, la cual hizo que ambas gatas retrocedieran varios metros – Ya me estoy cansando de esto, así que pienso ponerme serio de una buena vez – Dijo el semental a la vez que hacia brillar su cuerno.

De la nada, un brazalete alargado apareció en el antebrazo del semental. Dicho brazalete cubría todo el antebrazo de Mark, tenía tres formas geométricas en el mismo, siendo estas un pentágono, hexágono y un heptágono, las tres hechas de distintos materiales totalmente desconocidos y estando muy, MUY afiladas. Entonces, el semental cubrió aquellas formas con su magia, a la vez que las mismas absorbían dicha magia y empezaban lentamente a girar sobre sí mismas, para luego girar a una increíble velocidad apenas visible. Acto seguido, estas tres formas se separaron del brazalete alargado y empezaron a girar alrededor del alifénix, viéndose solamente como tres destello de colores súper rápidos.

Mark – Veamos cómo esquivaban esto – Dijo el semental para luego apuntar su garra (En la que tenía el brazalete) en dirección a sus dos contrincantes.

Entonces, el pentágono, el hexágono y el heptágono fueron a gran velocidad contra Maya y Shaona. Las formas giraban sin parar en ningún momento, girando tan rápido que generaban una corriente de viento circular a su alrededor. Las dos felinas por otro lado, trataron de moverse rápido, pero las formas eran muchos más rápidas. Al simplemente pasar a su lado, sin siquiera tocarlas, ambas gatas sintieron como varios cortes aparecían en su cuerpo, pero no entendían que estaba provocando dichos cortes, ya que lo que les había lanzado el semental no estaba ni siquiera tocándolas.

Luego de unos segundos de recibir una gran cantidad de cortes, las formas geométricas volvieron al brazalete del semental, mientras que este soltaba una risa.

Mark – Esta es una de mis mejores creaciones, tres armas pequeñas juntas con un control muy fácil, la cual es capaz de girar tan rápido que crea corriente de aire afiladas a su alrededor. Yo la llamo las Viento Cortante. Sin dudas un arma perfecta para este momento – Explico el alifénix tranquilamente, para luego hacer girar nuevamente las tres Viento Cortante y lanzárselas a sus dos contrincantes.

Estas dos se alejaron lo más que pudieron de aquellas armas, ya que como bien había dicho el alifénix, aquellas armas podían hacerles daño incluso sin tocarlas, por lo que mantenerse lo más lejos posible era lo mejor. Aun así, aquello no era para nada fácil, ya que las Viento Cortante iban a una velocidad increíble, lo cual hacia más difícil estar lejos de la misma. Mark por su parte, contralaba sus tres armas con su garra, centrándose en cada una para controlarlas individualmente. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, el semental devolvió sus armas a su brazalete, para luego volver a tomar su espada y lanzarse contra las dos gatas.

Maya no se quedó quieta y empezó una lucha de espadas con el semental, ambos contraatacando con su respectiva arma, mientras que Shaona le apuntaba a su contrincante, esperando a que su novia se separa de este para disparar. Luego de unos segundos de enfrentamiento, Maya retrocedió rápidamente y Shaona le disparo varias ráfagas de misiles al alifénix, casi logrando darle, pero el susodicho hizo las Viento Cortante para hacer que los misiles explotaran antes de llegar a él.

Mark – Eso ya no va a volver a funcionar tan fácilmente – Dijo el semental sonriendo a la vez que las Viento Cortante volvían a su brazalete, pero soltando un leve quejido de dolor al recordar las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo

Acto seguido, el semental hizo brillar su cuerno para luego cubrir su Súper Arma con energía al igual que las Viento Cortante. Luego, Mark soltó una risa a la vez que sonreía.

 **– Insertar Undertale OST - Battle Against a True Hero –**

 **(Toda completa o lo que quieras :P)**

Mark – Ahora sí que vais a tener una batalla contra un verdadero héroe – Dijo el alifénix con emoción en su voz al escuchar la música que la esfera de cristal emitía.

A gran velocidad el semental lanzó las Viento Cortante hacia sus dos contrincantes. Maya rápidamente lanzó su espada hacia el frente, girándola a gran velocidad, logrando devolver las tres armas a su portador, y quedando su ninjato clavado en suelo. Shaona por su parte guardo sus lanzamisiles y saco su metralleta y empezó a dispararle varias ráfagas de balas al alifénix, pero a este ni siquiera parecían afectarle las balas que su contrincante le disparaba.

Mark – Unas simples balas no van a hacerme daño – Dijo el semental para luego lanzarle una ráfaga de energía a la gata desde su mano.

Unos segundos después, las dos gatas se volvieron a lanzar al combate, Maya recupero su ninjato mientras que Shaona saco su cuchillo mariposa doppler. Ambas gatas empezaron a atacar al mismo tiempo al semental, tratando de hacerle cualquier daño a este con sus armas. Mark por su parte solo se limitaba a esquivar estos ataques, ya que no podía concentrarse en atacar y esquivar al mismo tiempo, debido a que tenía que evitar de cualquier forma recibir más heridas, por lo que solo se concentraba en eso para asegurarse de no ser golpeado ni cortado.

Después de esquivar varios ataques sin parar, Mark se concentró rápidamente y uso su magia disparar un rayo contra el suelo. Dicho rayo hizo que al instante salieran montones de rocas muy afiladas del suelo a su alrededor, las cuales mandaron a volar a ambas gatas y le hicieron bastante daño a estas. Luego de recuperarse de aquel ataque, Maya y Shaona volvieron a levantarse con algo de dificultad.

Maya – Parece que vamos a necesitar sacar todo nuestro arsenal si queremos derrotar a este semental – Dijo la gata algo adolorida mirando a su novia.

Shaona – Tienes razón, pero aunque usemos todo lo que tenemos, creo que ni siquiera eso servirá para superar las armas y el poder mágico que tiene – Dijo la felina seriamente y respirando de forma cansada.

Maya – Yo creo tener algo para ganar, mi mejor carta – Dijo la gata seriamente – ¡Modo SWAT! –

La gata fue cubierta por un rápido brillo, y al desaparecer tenía ahora otra vestimenta, la cual era muy similar a la que usaba Shaona. Luego de esto, la gatamiro su brazo de metal, apretando su garra a la vez que dicho brazo empezaba a brillar de color dorado.

Maya – Modo Caballero Astral – Dijo la gata en voz baja mirando seriamente a su contrincante.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de la gata empezó a desprender un brillo dorado, a la vez que su cuerpo era cubierto de energía blanca. Luego de unos segundos, aquella energía se desvaneció en el aire, mostrando que Maya había cambiado de apariencia nuevamente. Ahora tenía una armadura de Hunter con sub-especialidad Bladedancer (Del videojuego Destiny), la cual es de color dorado con toques plateados y lleva una capa blanca con la insignia de los Caballeros Astrales.

Maya – ¡Ahora si estoy lista! – Exclamo la gata mientras su ninjato era cubierto por energía dorada.

Aquello hizo que una expresión de seriedad se dibujara en el rostro de Mark, a la vez que este hacia girar las Viento Cortante con su magia y hacia girar su lanza en su otra garra. Maya dio un paso adelante para empezar a luchar, pero Shaona la sujeto de un hombro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para luego susurrarle algo a su novia en su oreja. Esta última soltó una pequeña risa y asintió con la cabeza, para luego lanzarse a luchar contra el semental, mientras que este hacia lo mismo, reanudándose así el combate.

Maya rápidamente empezó a atacar a su contrincante con su Ninjato, teniendo ahora una gran fuerza y velocidad muy superior a como era antes. Esto hacia que Mark tuviera problemas para igualar a la gata, teniendo que estar muy concentrado para poder evitar o bloquear los ataques de esta. Rápidamente, el alifénix lanzó las Viento Cortante hacia la felina. Esta empezó a contrarrestar los golpes de las tres armas con su ninjato, lanzando cortes de energía que alejaban dichas armas y volvían con el semental casi al instante.

Mark – _"Ahora es mucho más fuerte que antes… Maldita sea, si no tuviera todas estas heridas por la tormenta y pudiera usar al menos una cuarta parte de mi poder, ya habría derrotado a estas dos"_ – Pensó el semental seriamente y con molestia mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques de su contrincante, volviendo a lanzar nuevamente las Viento Cortante para tratar de hacerle daño a su contrincante, logrando hacerle varios cortes a esta en su cuerpo.

Con una increíble agilidad, Maya dio un salto con voltereta sobre Mark, haciéndole a este un corte en su espalda y parte de sus alas que lo hizo gritar de dolor. Acto seguido, la gata cayo detrás del semental y le hizo otro corte a este en sus cascos traseros, tirando al alifénix al suelo. Mark se encontraba sumamente adolorido, ya que nuevamente el dolor del resto de heridas que le hizo la tormenta, volvió junto con el dolor que ahora sentía en sus patas traseras y en su espalda.

Maya camino tranquilamente al lado del semental, parándose frente a este y apuntándole en el rostro con su ninjato. Mientras, el semental ni siquiera alzo la mirada, simplemente se quedó mirando al suelo.

Maya – Parece que al final no eras tan fuerte como pensaste – Dijo la gata sin dejar de apuntarle al semental en ningún momento con su ninjato.

Al escuchar esto, el semental simplemente soltó una risa, mientras que seguía manteniendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

Mark – ¿Te cuento un secreto? Podría haber acabado con casi todos los participantes de este torneo sin esfuerzo, pero mi poder está bloqueado – Explico el alifénix con tranquilidad y calma, como si ya no le importara el dolor o la situación en la que se encontraba.

Maya – ¿Enserio? Y ¿Eso por qué? – Preguntó la gata con curiosidad, pero estando siempre alerta por si el semental intentaba algo.

Mark – Porque las reglas del Gran Nexo me impiden demostrar mi verdadero poder a los que no conocen **_La Verdad_** , así que solo puedo usar una fracción de mi poder para no llamar la atención – Dijo el semental tranquilamente, a la vez que tomaba el ninjato de la gata por la hoja, sujetándola con su garra desnuda como si nada, empezando a levantarse luego de esto – Pero bueno, ya estoy demasiado débil como para vencerte, así que no tiene sentido seguir luchando –

Maya intento alejarse rápidamente al ver que el semental estaba levantándose, pero al saltar hacia atrás, el susodicho le quito su ninjato y le dio la vuelta para sujetarlo por el mango. La gata rápidamente se preparó para luchar por si el alifénix intentaba algo, pero se extrañó cuando el susodicho empezó a quitarse el brazalete de las Viento Cortante, para luego lanzárselo a Maya.

Mark – Dáselo a tu novia, seguro que le servirá para poder combatir a tu nivel, porque con esos lanzamisiles que está usando para apuntarme en este momento, no creo que pueda hacer mucho desde ahora – Dijo el semental a la vez que levantaba el ninjato de la gata con su garra – Así que, bueno, me rindo – Dijo el semental sonriendo para luego atravesarse a sí mismo con el ninjato de la gata.

La susodicho se sorprendió por esto, notando que el semental soltó un pequeño y casi inaudible quejido de dolor, para luego lanzarle su ninjato, el cual quedó clavado frente a ella. Unos segundos después, el cuerpo de Mark empezó a convertirse en pixeles.

 **Mark se ha suicidado.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Mark apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta de la nada empezó a agrietarse hasta que finalmente se partió en pedazos por si sola.

Maya miro impresionada como el semental se convirtió completamente en pixeles, mirándola a ella y sonriéndole antes de desaparecer por completo. Luego de esto, Shaona salió del lugar donde se escondía y fue rápidamente a abrazar a Maya y darle un rápido beso.

Shaona – Lo hiciste muy bien, mi gatita – dijo la felina mirando con una sonrisa a su novia, dándole otro corto beso para luego centrarse en el brazalete de las Viento Cortante que estaba tirado en el suelo junto al ninjato de Maya – Así que ese semental dejo esta cosa antes de suicidarse – Dijo mirando con detalle aquella arma.

Maya – Si, dijo que te la dejaba a ti para que lucharas a mí mismo nivel – Explico la gata a su novia.

Shaona se quedó mirando el brazalete por un rato, notando que este estaba abierto. La curiosidad que tenía la gata era bastante grande, así que no pudo evitar ponerse el brazalete en el brazo, notando fácilmente que el mismo era muy grande como para su brazo. Pero para sorpresa de la felina, el brazalete se ajustó al tamaño de su brazo, quedando bien sujeto en el mismo.

Shaona – Bueno, supongo que esto podría ayudarnos a ganar – Dijo la gata mirando las Viento Cortante, las cuales empezaron a girar cuando esta pensó en que dichas armas giraran – Y espero poder quedármelas al final –

Luego de esto, Maya tomo nuevamente su ninjato y lo guardo en su armadura, para luego irse de allí junto con Maya, ambas gatas tomadas de la garra mientras caminaban.

.

.

.

.

.

Infinity Wish iba caminando por la Ciudad Abandonada. La Braixen simplemente caminaba con una expresión de fastidio, teniendo a su homóloga malvada Death Wish colgando de su espalda. La alicornio malvada simplemente iba acariciando las orejas de la Pokémon, aunque no conseguía moverlas ni tocarlas al solo estar en la imaginación de Infinity.

Death – Esto es muy aburrido, ¿Por qué no me dejas salir de una vez por todas para ganar este torneo? Te aseguro que usando mi habilidad Deseo de Muerte puedo acabar con la mayoría de los participantes restantes – Dijo la yegua tratando de convencer a su homóloga para que la dejara controlar su cuerpo.

Infinity – Olvídalo, Death Wish, no voy a dejar que controles mi cuerpo. Eres muy impredecible e incluso estas más loca de lo que yo estoy, así que no pienso dejar que hagas algo de lo que luego yo me arrepentiré – Dijo la Braixen seriamente mientras seguía caminando.

Death – Vamos, Infinity, no seas tan fría, sabes muy bien que puedes confiar en mi – Dijo sonriente la yegua, a la vez que empezaba a acariciar levemente la cabeza de la Pokémon.

Infinity – Ya me has dicho eso literalmente millones de veces, Death, y sabes que después de las primeras ya dejó de funcionar – Dijo la Pokémon de tipo fuego poniendo una expresión de molestia al recordar algo.

Death – Bueno, bueno, puede que allá roto tu confianza un par de veces, pero sabes que yo nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño… _"Sobretodo porque también me estaría haciendo daño a mí misma_ " – Dijo la alicornio pensando en este último seriamente.

Infinity – La única forma de que te apoderes de mi cuerpo es que me quede inconsciente, y no pienso dejar que eso ocurra de NINGUNA forma – Dijo la Braixen muy seriamente.

Esto hizo que Death Wish pusiera una expresión de fastidio, a la vez que se bajaba del cuerpo de su homóloga y se sentaba en el suelo con sus patas cruzadas.

Death – Bueno, no me importa, solo tengo que esperar el momento en el que me necesites para poder salir, luego de eso pienso ganar este torneo – Dijo muy segura de lo que decía la yegua mirando a su homóloga.

La susodicha simplemente roto los ojos mientras seguía caminando. En ese momento, las orejas de la Braixen se levantaron en señal de alerta. Rápidamente, Infinity dio un paso hacia atrás, esquivando un puñetazo cubierto de energía rosa que venía hacia ella desde un lado. Dicho puñetazo era de nada menos que Amy, la cual miro por un momento a su contrincante al pasar frente a esta, mientras que Infinity le devolvió la mirada con mucha seriedad, antes de dar un largo salto hacia atrás para alejarse de la chica pelirosada.

Infinity – Amy… – Dijo con mucha seriedad en su voz la chica, a la vez que sacaba de una vez la rama de su cola, sin perder de vista ni un solo momento a la pelirosada – Sabia que estabas aquí, pero no pensaba que te quedarías mucho tiempo… Y menos esperaba llegar a encontrarte – Dijo mientras seguía mirando fijamente a la chica.

Amy – Aun no me he aburrido lo suficiente de este torneo como para irme, pero estoy muy cerca de llegar al límite de aburrimiento – Dijo la pelirosada mirando con neutralidad a su contrincante, a la vez que volvía a cubrir sus manos con energía rosada.

A una velocidad prácticamente imperceptible, Amy se lanzó contra la Braixen. Esta apenas alcanzo a moverse, esquivando por poco un puñetazo tan potente que dejo una grieta en el mismísimo espacio al solamente impactar con el aire.

Amy – Sabia que solamente alguien que tuviera una percepción de movimiento instantáneo podría esquivar ese ataque – Dijo como si nada la chica a la vez que la grieta que había dejado en el espacio se desvanecía – Pero sabes que necesitaras ser más rápida que eso para aguantar – Dijo antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra la Pokémon.

Esta no dejaba de esquivar los ataques de la pelirosada, moviéndose a una increíble velocidad para poder esquivar estos ataques. No era difícil darse cuenta de que Infinity estaba muy tensa y nerviosa, lo cual se podía notar perfectamente en su expresión facial.

Infinity – _"Maldita sea, de tantos participantes que quedan y me tenía que encontrar con Amy. Tengo que pensar en algo si quiero salir viva de aquí. No puedo pelear con ella, si lo hago, corro el riesgo de entretenerla lo suficiente como para que siga en el torneo y no se aburra"_ – Pensó la Pokémon muy seriamente, como si estuviera asustada de la chica pelirosada.

Amy no dejaba de atacar a su contrincante, teniendo siempre una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro en todo momento, dando golpes tan veloces que apenas podía verse que lanzaba dichos golpes, ya que sus brazos estaban quietos en todo momento, y solo podía verse una estela frente a ella que iba hacia Infinity, las cuales esta se esforzaba para poder esquivarlas todas.

Infinity – Escucha, Amy, no pienso luchar contigo de ninguna forma. Sé muy bien que no puedo derrotarte y tú también lo sabes. Estando en este lugar solo tengo una fracción de mi poder, y aunque lo tuviera completo no podría derrotarte – Dijo seriamente la Braixen mirando a su contrincante con una mirada igual de seria – Así que terminemos esto rápido y vayámonos cada una por nuestro lado, sabes que es lo mejor –

Luego de escuchar esto, la chica detuvo su incesante ataque, para luego mirar a la Pokémon a los ojos, a la vez que cubría una de sus manos con energía rosada.

Amy – De acuerdo, si ese es el inconveniente, entonces se puede resolver de manera fácil – Dijo la chica para acto seguido chasquear sus dedos.

En ese momento, un aura rosa cubrió a la Braixen por un segundo y desapareció al instante, a la vez que la susodicha caía de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que sus irises y pupilas empezaban a brillar con intensidad. Infinity empezó a apretar el suelo bajo sus patas con fuerza, atravesando el suelo de concreto con sus dedos y agrietándolo varios centímetros. La Pokémon apretó fuertemente sus dientes, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a desprender una energía blanca azulada muy intensa. Luego de esto, la Pokémon se levantó lentamente, a la vez que esa misma energía blanca azulada la seguía cubriendo.

La Braixen miro detenidamente su propio cuerpo, levantando una de sus manos y viendo todo el poder que esta desprendía. Acto seguido, la Pokémon se concentró e hizo que todo este poder fuera absorbido por su propio cuerpo. Luego, Infinity miro con extrañeza a Amy, entendiendo que era lo que esta había hecho.

Amy – Ahora que ya tu poder no está bloqueado por nada, es hora de continuar – Dijo la chica lanzándose contra la Braixen.

 **– Insertar Deltarune OST Field of Hopes and Dreams –**

 **(Completo o lo que quieras)**

Rápidamente, la pelirosada trato de darle un fuerte puñetazo cubierto de energía rosa a su contrincante, pero esta cubrió su mano con energía blanca azulada y detuvo el puñetazo de la chica, pero retrocediendo un par de metros por la fuerza del mismo. La Braixen cubrió rápidamente su otra mano con la misma energía y le convirtió en una cuchilla en su propia mano, para posteriormente tratar de atravesar a su contrincante con la misma.

Amy detuvo perfectamente el ataque de la Pokémon con su mano, paraacto seguido darle un cabezazo a la susodicha y aturdirla por el golpe. Infinity se recuperó a tiempo para poder bloquear una patada que trato de darle su contrincante con su antebrazo, respondiendo a este ataque con otra patada que la pelirosada bloqueo también con su antebrazo. Infinity miro seriamente a Amy, mientras que esta la miraba con tranquilidad.

Infinity – _"Podre tener todo mi poder, pero aun así sigo sin poder enfrentarme a Amy y ella lo sabe"_ – Pensó la Braixen seriamente, a la vez que miraba con mucha seriedad a la chica pelirosada.

Entonces, los ojos de Amy brillaron por un momento, y acto seguido la chica apareció detrás de su contrincante. Infinity rápidamente se giró y puso sus brazos en forma de X, logrando bloquear un potente puñetazo de la chica, la cual sonrió un poco para luego hablar.

Amy – Vaya, debo admitir que a veces olvido que los seres de nivel superior pueden sentir mi teletransporte – Dijo la chica arreglándose un poco el pelo, para luego mirar con una sonrisa a su contrincante y lanzarse a gran velocidad contra esta, apareciendo en un instante detrás de ella – Lo bueno es que tengo suficiente velocidad como para hacer esto – Fue lo que le dijo a la Braixen en la oreja, antes de darle un fuerte codazo en la espalda, haciéndola arrastrarse varios metros por el suelo.

Infinity se levantó del suelo con dificultad, a la vez que sentía bastante dolor en su espalda por el golpe que le dio la pelirosada. En pocos segundos, la Pokémon consiguió recuperarse para luego mirar seriamente a su contrincante.

Infinity – _"Será mejor que la haga aburrirse para que se vaya de una vez"_ – Pensó la Braixen con seriedad sabiendo bien que si no hacía que la chica pelirosada se aburriera y se fuera del torneo, iba a perder sin tener ni una sola oportunidad de cambiar ese resultado.

Cuando Amy fue a atacar a la Pokémon, esta puso absolutamente toda su concentración y buena parte de su poder para bloquear todos los ataques de la pelirosada. Esta no dejaba de atacar intensamente a su contrincante, mientras que esta hacia mucho esfuerzo para evitar o bloquear todos sus ataques, atacando de vez en cuando a la chica para que esta no sospechara.

La Pokémon estuvo largo rato bloqueando y esquivando los ataques de la chica, la cual la atacaba con cada vez más intensidad y velocidad, tratando de darle a su contrincante de cualquier manera, pero la susodicha no pensaba recibir ni un solo golpe sin importar lo que pasara, hasta que luego de que paso un rato, Amy detuvo su ataque y soltó un suspiro.

Amy – Claramente se nota que solo estas tratando de aburrirme esquivando o bloqueando todos mis ataques, pero es comprensibles, ambas sabemos que no puedes derrotarme, nadie puede, por lo que es bastante aburrido saber ya el resultado de todos mis combates – Dijo tranquilamente la chica como si nada – Así que bueno, me voy a hacer otra cosa. Dile a Zephyr que la próxima vez que vaya a hacer un torneo, que no me invite si él no va a estar luchando –

Luego de decir esto, la chica simplemente chasqueo los dedos y desapareció al instante, a la vez que una flor rosada quedaba en el lugar en donde estaba antes la pelirosada.

 **Amy Exe se ha retirado.**

Luego de escuchar esto, Infinity cayó al suelo y soltó un largo suspiro, mientras que Death Wish aparecía detrás de ella y la miraba con un claro fastidio en su rostro.

Death – Maldita sea, justo cuando iba a ser mi oportunidad de combatir, Amy se retira, que mala suerte – Dijo la yegua sentada en el suelo con sus patas cruzadas.

Infinity – Me da igual, lo importante es que el plan funciono, no puedo creer que haya conseguido salvarme de Amy – Dijo aliviada la Braixen tirándose en el suelo – Ahora es momento de continuar, ya deben quedar unos 15 o 10 minutos de torneo, así que tenemos que derrotar a los participantes restantes antes de que quede un solo minuto y la tormenta se cierre completamente –

Death – De acuerdo, vámonos, pero te aseguro de que encontrare la forma de luchar – Dijo la yegua oscura con una sonrisa.

Infinity no le presto mucha atención a esto y simplemente se fue de allí, siendo seguida por su homóloga malvada, la cual estaba planeando una forma de cumplir con lo que dijo antes, y la Braixen lo sabía, pero aun así no le importaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse de eso. Lo curioso de todo, es que aquel combate había durado solamente 0,0014 fracciones de segundo (Después de que comenzara la canción), por lo que aunque hubiera habido algún participante cerca, le habría sido imposible siquiera ver una pequeña parte del combate.

.

.

.

.

.

Red Fire iba caminando por lo que quedaba de la Montaña Helada. La yegua iba acabando con algunos lobos espectrales que se cruzaban en su camino. Medic también se encontraba en la Montaña Helada acabando con los lobos espectrales que la atacaban sin parar. Eye Fox también tenía problemas con los lobos espectrales. Al igual que Blue Sky.

Ninguno de los 4 ponys sabía que estaban muy cerca unos se otros, ya que la densa tormenta que cubría la zona les impedía ver a más de 1 metro de donde estaban. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de luchar contra lobos espectrales, los 4 ponys consiguieron acabar con estos, para luego seguir caminando por aquella montaña cubierta de nieve, sin darse cuenta de que estaban caminando directamente contra los otros.

Cada uno pudo escuchar unos leves pasos en la nieva, pudiendo ver una o varias figuras entre la tormenta. Todos rápidamente sacaron nuevamente sus armas y se lanzaron contra la figura que tenían más cerca.

Al estar cerca. Red Fire pudo ver que le estaba apuntando a Eye Fox con su espada.

Eye Fox pudo ver que le estaba apuntando a Medic con su ballesta-rifle.

Medic pudo ver que le estaba apuntando a Blue Sky con sus katanas.

Y Blue Sky pudo ver que le estaba apuntando a Red Fire con su lanza.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a quienes estaban apuntando, pero rápidamente sonrieron y guardaron sus armas.

Red Fire – Chicos, es bueno verlos. Pensaba que no me encontraría con ninguno de ustedes – Dijo alegremente la yegua mirando a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

Blue Sky – Si, yo igualmente no pensé encontrarme con ninguno, pero igualmente es una agradable sorpresa verlos otra vez – Dijo el semental con una pequeña sonrisa.

Eye Fox – Debo admitir que luego de tantos combates, es bueno encontrar a alguien que no va a tratar de matarte al verte – Dijo la unicornio tranquilamente mientras guardaba su arma.

Medic – Si, aunque hubiera estado bien que este encuentro no fuera en un lugar tan frio je je – Bromeo la pony terrestre, aunque realmente tenía algo de frio.

Los cuatro ponys iban a seguir hablando, pero antes de poder continuar, todos pudieron escuchar una risa viniendo de la tormenta.

"Q" – Que lindo, unos lindos amigos reencontrándose después de pasar muchos malos momentos. Sin dudas una escena muy hermosa – Dijo la voz de la kitsune, la cual venía desde algún lado de la tormenta de nieve.

Rápidamente, los cuatro volvieron a sacar sus armas, a la vez que se ponían de espalda contra los otros para cubrir todos los lados posibles. Luego de unos segundos, "Q" salió de la tormenta de nieve, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa al grupo de ponys.

"Q" – Pero bueno, no lamento para nada arruinar su momento feliz. Mi compañero de juegos anterior consiguió escaparse, pero les aseguro que ninguno de ustedes va a conseguir escapar de mí – Dijo la zorra antropomórfica sonriendo, a la vez que cubría sus manos con energía dorada.

Acto seguido, la kitsune se lanzó a gran velocidad contra los cuatro ponys, los cuales tuvieron que retroceder para evitar un potente puñetazo que la zorra antropomórfica trato de darles. "Q" no se detuvo allí, y usando la misma energía que cubría sus manos, genero una potente onda expansiva que golpeo con fuerza a los cuatro ponys, mandando a estos a volar.

Estando en el aire, los cuatro ponys se miraron seriamente, sabiendo que lo mejor era aliarse por un rato para derrotar a la Kitsune, así que rápidamente se recuperaron en el aire y volvieron al suelo, preparándose para luchar contra "Q". Por su parte, la zorra antropomórfica simplemente soltó una risa al notar las intenciones de los cuatro ponys, a la vez que hacia aparecer cuatro de sus colas y sus pupilas se dilataban un poco.

"Q" – Vengan a demostrarme de lo que son capaces – Dijo la zorra antropomórfica con una sonrisa.

 **– Insertar One Punch Man Opening 1 –**

 **(Todo completo o lo que quieras)**

La primera en atacar fue Red Fire, la cual se lanzó contra la chica con su Red Queen, empezando a atacar a la susodicha con dicha espada sin parar. "Q" usaba sus propias manos cubiertas de fuego dorado para cubrirse de estos ataques. Luego de bloquear los ataques de la yegua, la kitsune contraataco dándole una fuerte patada a la alicornio, tirándola al suelo, quitándole su espada en el proceso.

"Q" – ¿Te importa si me quedo con tu espada por un rato? – Pregunto la chica con tono de burla girando la espada en su mano.

Red – ¡Oye! ¡Eso no vale, esa es mi espada! – Exclamo la yegua al ver que había perdido su espada.

"Q" – Lo siento, pero esta arma me viene bien, y que yo la tenga te viene mal a ti, así que no pienso devolvértela – Dijo la zorra antropomórfica sonriendo de forma burlona.

Acto seguido, la chica se lanzó contra la yegua y le hizo un fuerte corte a esta haciéndola gritar de dolor. Los otros ponys rápidamente se acercaron para ayudar a su amiga, empezando a atacar al mismo tiempo a la kitsune, mientras que esta se defendía de sus ataques usando la Red Queen de Red Fire. Unos segundos después, la zorra antropomórfica bloqueo los ataques de todos con la Red Queen, para luego empezar a forcejear con los tres.

Medic, Eye Fox y Blue Sky trataban de superar la fuerza de la kitsune, pero antes de poder hacer esto, la susodicha los agarra a los tres por el cuello con sus colas, para luego tirarlos a todos contra un gran trozo de hielo, haciéndolos perder sus armas en el proceso. "Q" no desaprovecho la oportunidad y tomo las armas especiales de los tres ponys, teniendo en sus manos la Red Queen y la Ballesta Celestia Predator, mientras que sostenía con sus colas la Lanza Gungnir y las katanas de Medic.

"Q" – Veamos que hacen ahora sin sus bonitas armas – Dijo la kitsune de forma juguetona apuntándole a los tres ponys con la ballesta-rifle de Eye Fox y disparando con la misma.

Los tres ponys rápidamente se recuperaron y se movieron a diferentes lados para esquivar los disparos del rifle-ballesta, para luego darse cuenta de que no tenían sus armas. Los tres ponys y Red Fire rápidamente invocaron sus armas de repuesto. Red Fire saco su mochila especial Lucifer (Una mochila roja que puede crear espadas mágicas de fuego), junto con su brazalete Ultra Blaster (Un brazalete que lanza rayos láser). Eye Fox saco su arco metálico (Ya que sus dos armas especiales estaban en manos de la kitsune). Medic saco sus brazaletes Phantom Blades (Unos brazaletes que generan cuchillas con cadenas) y su lanza Acid Lance (Una lanza que puede generar cualquier veneno en su punta). Y Blue Sky su Light Saber (Un sable láser).

Luego, los cuatro ponys se lanzaron contra la kitsune, mientras que esta los esperaba con una sonrisa. Medic fue la primera en atacar, lanzando sus Phantom Blades contra la zorra antropomórfica, pero esta esquivo dichos ataques para luego jalar las cadenas de ambas cuchillas, trayendo hacia ella a la pony terrestre y dándole una fuerte patada que la hizo retroceder nuevamente. Antes de que los otros ponys la atacaran, "Q" les disparo a todos con la Ballesta Celestial Predator, logrando darles varias balas de luz a todos y haciéndoles un buen daño.

Blue Sky rápidamente empezó a atacar a la chica con su Light Saber, mientras que la susodicha se cubría con la Red Queen, a la vez que atacaba al semental con las katanas que sujetaba en sus colas, lo cual hacia que el unicornio tuviera problemas para bloquear todos los ataques. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, el semental disparo un fuerte rayo mágico contra la chica a quemarropa. "Q" bloqueo dicho ataque con sus colas, las cuales cubrió de energía para poder aguantar el ataque. La zorra antropomórfica no tardo en atacar con la Lanza Gungnir al semental, disparándole un potente rayo que le hizo mucho daño al susodicho.

Eye Fox, estando encima de un gran trozo de hielo, empezó a dispararle flechas de todo tipo a su contrincante, aunque le costaba bastante ver a la kitsune, debido a la tormenta que los rodeaba a todos. La zorra antropomórfica empezó a desviar las flechas con las katanas que tenía, a la vez que le disparaba a la unicornio con su propia Ballesta Celestial Predator. Luego de dispararse mutuamente por un rato, Eye Fox tuvo que cubrirse rápidamente, ya que los disparos de luz le hacían mucho daño, y no se podía cubrir mientras disparaba.

Red Fire rápidamente uso su Lucifer para crear una gran cantidad de espadas de fuego y lanzárselas a su contrincante. "Q" uso la Red Queen para destruir todas las espadas de fuego, para luego lanzarse contra la yegua y empezar a luchar contra está usando su propia espada. Red Fire solo podía esquivar estos ataques, ya que no tenía ningún arma para bloquear. Luego de unos segundos de esquivar, la yegua retrocedió varios metros y le disparo un potente láser a su contrincante con su Ultra Blaster.

La Kitsune rápidamente tomo la Red Queen y la Ballesta Celestial Predator con sus colas, tomando la lanza Gungnir con sus dos manos para luego disparar un potente rayo eléctrico que choco contra el láser de la alicornio. Ambos láseres estuvieron unos segundos en un constante choco, hasta que finalmente explotaron. La zorra antropomórfica tomo en un momento la ballesta-rifle que tenía y le disparó varias balas a Red Fire, haciéndole bastante daño.

"Q" – Ja, necesitan esforzarse mucho más si quieres poder contra mí, ya que ni siquiera estoy usando todo mi poder – Dijo la kitsune moviendo sus cuatro colas – Apenas estoy usando cuatro de mis colas y al parecer ni siquiera pueden contra eso – Dijo un poco de forma presumida.

Los cuatro ponys rápidamente se reagruparon en un momento, estando todos heridos y débiles por todos los ataques que le había dado su contrincante.

Red – Sin dudas es fuerte, no es una rival normal para nada – Dijo la alicornio a la vez que soltaba un quejido de dolor por las heridas de disparos de luz que tenía en su cuerpo.

Sky – Estamos todos juntos, no podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente – Dijo seriamente el semental mirando a sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

Medic – Cierto, somos fuertes y tenemos que demostrarle que lo somos – Dijo la pony terrestre sonriendo.

Eye – Debo admitir que tienen razón, somos más que ella y más fuerte, así que deberíamos tener más oportunidad de… – Decía la yegua hasta que fue interrumpida por unos disparos de la zorra antropomórfica.

Los tres ponys con magia rápidamente se protegieron con escudos mágicos, mientras que Medic se protegió usando sus habilidades ninjas para hacer su cuerpo intangible durante unos cuantos segundos.

"Q" – Espero que no estuvieran pensando que iba a quedarme quieta mientras ustedes se motivaban mutuamente y hablaban de cómo iban a derrotarme – Dijo de manera tranquila y algo juguetona, mientras les apuntaba con la Ballesta Celestial Predator – Pero bueno, si ustedes están pensando ponerse serios, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo.

Luego de decir esto, un par de colas más aparecieron detrás de la zorra antropomórfica, teniendo esta ahora 6 colas. Al ver esto, los cuatro ponys se pusieron en posición de combate, a la vez que "Q" tomaba la Lanza Gungnir con una de sus manos y la Red Queen con la otra mano, sujetando el rifle-ballesta con una de sus colas.

"Q" – Vengan a demostrarme que tan buenos son realmente – Dijo la kitsune para acto seguido empezar a caminar lentamente hacia los cuatro ponys.

Estos rápidamente se prepararon para seguir luchando, empezando a atacar a la kitsune al mismo tiempo, mientras que esta bloqueaba todos sus ataques con la Red Queen y la Lanza Gungnir, sin tener muchos problemas para bloquear todos los ataques de sus contrincantes. Los cuatro ponys rápidamente empezaron a atacar cada uno desde un lado distinto, pero esto no era una complicación para "Q", ya que la chica era demasiado rápida y podía protegerse de todos sus ataques incluso si la atacaban a la vez.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, la zorra antropomórfica cubrió tanto la Red Fire como la Lanza Gungnir de fuego dorado. Usando la espada de la alicornio, empezó a lanzar espadazos al aire, disparándoles a sus contrincantes afilados cortes de fuego que les hicieron bastante daño. Lo siguiente que hizo la chica fue disparan un potente rayo eléctrico dorado hacia el cielo, haciendo que a su alrededor cayeran una gran cantidad truenos, los cuales algunos le dieron a los ponys a su alrededor.

"Q" – Enserio, esto es demasiado fácil, necesitan hacerlo mejor si quieren derrotarme – Dijo la zorra antropomórfica tranquilamente – Pero si no pueden hacer nada mejor, bueno, entonces creo que es un buen momento para derrotarlos de una vez y absorber su deliciosa energía vital –

Acto seguido, la chica rápidamente se lanzó contra Red Fire en primer lugar, empezando a atacarla con la Red Queen. La alicornio tenía muchos problemas para detener estos ataques, ya que tenía que usar su Ultra Blaster para bloquear los espadazos que su contrincante le lanzaba. Mientras la kitsune atacaba a su contrincante, podía notar que la Red Queen y la Ultra Blaster tenían extrañas inscripciones al estar cerca una de otra, lo cual llamo mucho su atención.

Sin que la yegua pudiera hacer nada, "Q" la sujeto del cuello con una de sus colas, para luego quitarle de su casco la Ultra Blaster, acercándola a la Red Queen y mirando con curiosidad como ambas armas empezaban a atraerse entre ellas como si estuvieran magnetizadas. Entonces, ambas armas se unieron, quedando el brazalete unido al mango de la espada. La zorra antropomórfica, apretó el manubrio y acto seguido la espada fue cubierta de una densa energía roja.

"Q" – Vaya, no esperaba que estas armas pudieran fusionarse, pero no te preocupes, no acabare contigo con esta arma, no pienso desperdiciar tu energía vital – Dijo la kitsune tranquilamente a la vez que apretaba el cuello de la yegua con una de sus manos.

Entonces, "Q" intento absorber la energía vital de la yegua, pero extrañamente no conseguía absorber nada, lo cual la extrañó bastante. Luego de unos segundos en los que la chica estuvo tratando de absorber la energía de su contrincante, soltó un suspiro.

"Q" – Bueno, parece que no puedo absorber tu energía vital. Y solo hay dos explicaciones para eso – Decía la chica tranquilamente mirando a la alicornio, hasta que sorpresivamente Medic apareció detrás de la zorra antropomórfica y trato de atacarla por sorpresa, pero "Q" sin siquiera mirarla, le dio un potente golpe con su puño que la saco volando – Oh estas muerta y por eso no tienes energía vital, o no eres un ser vivo normal. Y como parecer una zombi ni nada parecido, supondré que es lo segundo, por lo que no me sirves –

Luego de decir esto, "Q" atravesó a Red Fire con la Red Ultra Queen, acabando con esta al instante.

 **"Q" ha acabado con Red Fire usando su propia arma.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Red Fire apareció en medio de la pantalla, dicha carta fue atravesada por una hoja de espada cubierta de energía roja, la cual partido en dos la carta de cristal.

El cuerpo de la alicornio se transformó completamente en pixeles y desapareció del lugar, aunque "Q" quedo decepcionada al ver que las dos armas de la yegua también desaparecían junto con esta. Tanto Blue Sky, como Eye Fox y Medic quedaron sorprendidos al ver desaparecer a su amiga, cambiando en un segundo esas expresiones de sorpresa por unas expresiones de furia.

Sky – Vas a pagar por eso – Dijo el semental con seriedad y furia lanzándose contra la zorra antropomórfica.

Al ver venir al semental, la chica empezó a hacer girar la Lanza Gungnir en su mano, a la vez que esta se cargaba de energía eléctrica por lo rápido que la giraba. Cuando el unicornio estuvo cerca de ella, trato de atacarla con una gran cantidad de ataques de su Light Saber, pero ella los detuvo todos con sus colas cubiertas de energía dorada, para luego clavarle su propia lanza al semental en todo el pecho y darle a este una potente descarga eléctrica que lo dejo frito.

 **"Q" ha dejado a Blue Sky completamente frito con su propia arma.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Blue Sky apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta fue cubierta de una gran cantidad de electricidad hasta que finalmente dicha carta de cristal se rompió en pedazos por tanta electricidad.

"Q" – Enserio, realmente me decepcionaron, yo esperaba que fueran un mayor reto para mí – Dijo la kitsune con simpleza, a la vez que el cuerpo de Blue Sky y sus dos armas se convertían totalmente en pixeles y desaparecían en la distancia.

Luego de esto, la chica tomo la Ballesta Celestial Predator para acto seguido empezar a dispararle a las dos yeguas restantes. Estas rápidamente empezaron a esquivar las balas que venían hacia ellas. Eye Fox intento dispararle a su contrincante con su arco, pero sus flechas eran rápidamente destruidas, recibiendo muchos disparos de lleno, junto con una poderosa flecha de luz que la atravesó completamente de lado a lado.

 **"Q" ha atravesado a Eye Fox usando su propia arma.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Eye Fox apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta fue atravesada por varias balas y finalmente por una flecha de luz, para acto seguido romperse completamente en pedazos.

Unos segundos después, el cuerpo de la yegua se transformó completamente en pixeles al igual que sus armas y todos desaparecieron a la distancia. Ahora solo quedaba Medic, y sobra decir que esta sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra la kitsune, pero aun así no iba a perder sin antes luchar. Antes de que su contrincante dijera algo, la yegua le lanzó sus dos Phantom Blades, pero antes de que las cuchillas tocaran a "Q", esta sostuvo las cadenas de dichas cuchillas, deteniéndolas a pocos centímetros de ella.

"Q" – Ya estoy cansada de sus intentos de derrotarme, así que terminare con esto de una buena vez – Dijo la zorra antropomórfica mientras sus colas se movían y tres colas más aparecían detrás de ella, siendo ahora nueve colas que tenía detrás de ella.

Acto seguido, la kitsune de nueve colas jalo con fuerza ambas cadenas, arrastrando a Medic hasta ella, para luego tomar a la pony terrestre del cuello y mirarla fijamente por unos segundos.

"Q" – Debo admitir que me costó un poco entender porque ninguno de ustedes tiene energía vital, y ya lo sé, son robots, robots que solo tienen energía eléctrica y mágica y no me gusta esa energía, así que ninguno de ustedes hubiera servido – Dijo la kitsunetranquilamente para luego levantar sus colas cubierta de energía dorada y atravesar con las mismas el cuerpo de Medic.

 **"Q" ha atravesado a Medic con sus colas.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Medic apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta fue rodeada por una garra de energía y dicha garra destruyo la carta apretándola con gran fuerza.

Luego de hacer esto, el cuerpo de la pony ninja se convirtió completamente en pixeles al igual que sus armas, quedando la kitsune nuevamente sin ningún arma. "Q" luego de haber acabado con los cuatro ponys, miro hacia atrás, viendo sus nueve colas y soltando una risa.

"Q" – Podre tener nueve colas, pero esos ponys no lograron hacerme usar ni la mitad de su poder – Dijo la chica con tranquilidad.

Luego de decir esto, finalmente la zorra antropomórfica se fue a otro sitio, desapareciendo de un momento a otro como se hubiera teletransportado, pero la realidad es que se había ido de allí moviéndose tan rápido que no era posible verla.

.

.

.

.

.

Mike Bluer (Aun en su forma Shinigami) iba caminando por lo que quedaba de la zona del Volcán Ardiente. El guerrero angelical se encontraba entre los límites de dicha zona y las zonas de la Montaña Helada y la Ciudad Abandonada. El guerrero estaba algo extrañado al estar allí, mirando a que dirección ir ahora, pero esto no era tan fácil, debido a que podía ver perfectamente que la zona helada estaba cubierta de una fuerte tormenta de nieve, la zona volcánica estaba cubierta con una fuerte tormenta de calor, y la zona de la ciudad estaba cubierta de una extraña neblina morada. Y por muy extraño que pareciera, ninguna de estas cosas se juntaba con las otras, estaba cada una en su propia zona, sin cruzar el límite de la siguiente zona.

Luego de observar por un rato aquella extraña división de zonas, el guerrero angelical noto que una figura empezaba a acercarse a este desde la zona de la Montaña Helada. El guerrero angelical rápidamente tomo su espada y se preparó, notando que la figura que se acercaba a él también estaba en posición de combate. En un instante, tanto el guerrero angelical como la figura entre la niebla se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando fuertemente sus respectivas armas y dispersando un poco la nieve y la el calor concentrado que tenían a su alrededor.

Ambos competidores se sorprendieron al ver a quien tenían en frente. Mike no podía creer que se había encontrado con nada menos que su amiga Darkwing, y esta no podía creer que se había encontrado con su amigo Mike.

Mike – ¡¿Darkwing?! – Exclamo el guerrero angelical sorprendido.

Darkwing – ¡¿Mike?! – Exclamo la guerrera sombría igualmente sorprendida.

Ambos competidores se separaron rápidamente y se miraron sorprendidos, para luego sonreír.

Mike – Vaya, Darkwing, no esperaba encontrarte aquí – Dijo el guerrero angelical con alegría.

Darkwing – Digo lo mismo, Mike, es una sorpresa encontrarte. Y esto es perfecto, porque tengo muchas ganas de combatir contigo – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa desafiante, sujetando firmemente sus dos dagas.

Aquello dejo sorprendido al guerrero angelical, el cual no se esperaba que su amiga dijera eso, pero rápidamente se puso en posición de combate y soltó una risa.

Mike – De acuerdo, si quieres combatir, voy a combatir – Dijo el guerrero de forma desafiante apuntándole a la mujer con su espada.

Darkwing – Bien, porque quiero demostrarte que soy más fuerte que tú, Mike – Dijo la chica para acto seguido lanzarse contra el guerrero angelical.

El susodicho rápidamente bloqueo el ataque y lanzó una onda expansiva mágica desde su mano que hizo retroceder a la chica. Acto seguido, Darkwing le lanzó a su contrincante sus dos dagas, haciendo que estas se teletransportaran justo detrás del susodicho. Mike no consiguió detener dichas dagas y estas se clavaron en su espalda, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Luego, la chica se teletransportó detrás de su contrincante y saco sus dos dagas de la espalda de este y luego se teletransportó nuevamente lejos de él.

Mike se recuperó rápidamente y dio un fuerte salto en dirección a su contrincante, preparándose para darle un fuerte espadazo. La mujer rápidamente se protegió con sus dagas, pero el impacto de la espada de su contrincante fue tan fuerte que logro romper su defensa y hacerle un corte en su abdomen. Antes de que la guerrera sombría se recuperara, el guerrero le dio una fuerte patada que la lanzó contra una roca volcánica, haciéndole mucho daño.

Luego de recuperarse, ambos competidores volvieron a lanzarse contra el otro, empezando lanzarse repetidos ataques sin parar. Luego de unos segundos, tanto Mike como Darkwing retrocedieron y se dispararon al mismo tiempo un par de poderosos rayos mágicos que impactaron entre sí, dispersando la tormenta de nieve y de arena que tenían a su alrededor. Mike uso sus poderes para crear una esfera de energía en su mano, lanzándola a su contrincante. Darkwing se preparó para detener dicha esfera, pero se sorprendió cuando la misma se hizo de un tamaño colosalmente mayor, explotándola y lanzándola a gran distancia.

Antes de que la mujer saliera volando, Mike la atrapo con unas cadenas de luz y la atrajo a donde estaba él, para acto seguido azotarla contra el suelo varias veces con fuerza. Luego de esto, el guerrero angelical hizo aparecer una gran esfera de energía sobre él, para luego lanzársela a su contrincante, haciéndole un gran daño a esta al explotar.

Cuando la explosión se detuvo y la nube de humo se fue, Darkwing estaba sumamente herida y respirando con algo de dificultad, mientras que Mike la miraba desde unos cuantos metros, teniendo su espada en sus manos. La mujer no tardo en crear una esfera de sombras en su mano y lanzarla contra su contrincante, para acto seguido lanzársela al guerrero angelical. Este trato de bloquear aquella esfera con su espada, pero la esfera atravesó dicha espada como si nada, dándole de lleno al guerrero.

Mike al principio no sintió nada, pero luego de unos segundos su vista empezó a nublarse completamente, perdiendo en pocos segundos toda su vista. Lo siguiente que perdió el guerrero angelical fue la audición, dejando de escuchar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Al momento siguiente, Mike sintió un agudo dolor en su estómago, como si algo lo hubiera atravesado,para luego sentir una fuerte patada en su rostro que lo tiro al suelo.

Darkwing por su parte veía a su contrincante mirar hacia todos lados. Había usado un poderoso hechizo para quitarle la vista y la audición completamente al guerrero angelical. La mujer no iba a desaprovechar ese tiempo, tomando al susodicho con sus manos y lanzándolo al aire, para luego empezar a golpearlo con fuerza estando en el aire. Mike intentaba defenderse de cualquier forma, tratando de sentir los ataques de la guerrera sombría, pero estos eran demasiado rápidos como para sentirlos, haciendo que el semental fuera como un saco de boxeo viviente al no poder defenderse de ninguna forma.

Luego de recibir una gran cantidad de daño, Mike cubrió completamente su cuerpo con energía, para luego liberar dicha energía hacia todos lados, logrando hacerle daño a su contrincante y haciéndola retroceder. El guerrero angelical no se detuvo allí y continuo usando estos ataques sin parar, logrando causarle bastante daño a su contrincante, hasta que esta se cubrió con un escudo mágico, para luego lanzarle un rayo de energía al susodicho, tirándolo nuevamente hacia el suelo.

La guerrera sombría empezó a caer a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, empezando a cargar un potente ataque con su contrincante, pero antes de poder disparar su ataque, Mike consiguió liberarse del hechizo de su contrincante, cubriéndose con un escudo mágico antes de que la susodicha le disparara su ataque, cayendo al suelo y protegiéndose del ataque con su escudo.

Mike – ¡Shinigami bestia! – Grito el guerrero angelical, entrando en la siguiente fase de su transformación, la cual era la de un lobo de pelaje azul con alas doradas, el cual sostenía su espada con su boca.

Acto seguido, el lobo alado se lanzó contra la mujer sombría a gran velocidad, haciéndole a esta un potente corte en su pecho que le hizo bastante daño. Mike no se detuvo allí, lanzando su espada al aire para luego atacar con sus garras a la guerrera sombría, haciéndole una gran cantidad de cortes en el pecho a una velocidad de vértigo, para luego terminar tomando su espada nuevamente y dándole una estocada a la mujer en su estómago. La susodicha rápidamente le dio un fuerte puñetazo al lobo en su rostro que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

Ambos competidores estaban por volver a empezar a luchar, hasta que de repente escuchar un fuerte rugido que venía del volcán. Al mirar en aquella dirección, los dos competidores vieron a la Maquina Gigante bajando rápidamente por el volcán. En ese momento, aquella colosal maquina se fijó en los dos participantes, soltando otro fuerte rugido por esto para luego empezar a disparar desde su espalda decenas de bolas de fuego que fueron directamente hacia los dos participantes.

Estos últimos empezaron a evitar como podían aquellas bolas de fuego que caían del cielo, usando escudos para protegerse, esquivándolas o destruyéndolas con sus armas y demás habilidades. Luego de detener todas aquellas bolas de fuego, los dos participantes se dieron cuenta de que la Maquina Gigante estaba mucho más cerca que antes, notando que esta se movía a gran velocidad por aquella zona volcánica, notando además que la misma desprendía un brillo morado. Al estar cerca de ambos participantes, la maquina abrió su boca en cuatro partes, teniendo dentro un gran cañón láser.

En ese momento, la maquina gigante empezó a cargar energía en aquel cañón, para luego disparar un láser morado de gran magnitud en dirección a donde estaba Mike y Darkwing. El primero se preparó para aguantar aquel ataque, pero la mujer sombría sabía que no iban a poder aguantar aquel ataque. La susodicha rápidamente le dio un empujón con todas sus fuerzas al lobo alado, empujándolo a muchos metros de distancia y sacándolo del rango de aquel láser, pero sin tener tiempo de salir ella, recibiendo aquel láser por completo.

 **Maquina Gigante a aniquilado a Darkwing al instante.**

Mike se sorprendió al ver como su amiga desaparecía por completo luego de recibir aquel ataque bestial. Antes de poder hacer o decir algo, el lobo vio como la maquina gigante se movía en dirección hacia él, preparando otro láser igual que el anterior, lo cual obligo al susodicho a salir volando a gran velocidad, logrando evitar por muy poco aquel láser que le disparo la Maquina Gigante.

El lobo alado no tuvo más opción que retirarse, mientras que la Maquina Gigante empezaba a ir camino a la Ciudad Abandonada.

.

.

.

.

.

Dark Arrow iba caminando con algo de dificultad por los alrededor de la Ciudad Abandonada. La yegua cojeaba un poco debido al anterior combate que tuvo hace tiempo. Mientras la unicornio caminaba por aquella zona, logro escuchar una especie de llanto, un llanto el cual conocía mucho. Al ir hacia donde venía aquel sonido, la yegua se encontró con nada menos que Sorrow Sniper, la cual estaba junto a Sharrok.

Dark Arrow – Vaya, que sorpresa, no esperaba verlas – Dijo la unicornio acercándose a la pony y a la cebra.

Entonces, Sorrow Sniper se lanzó sobre la unicornio y la abrazó con fuerza a la vez que lloraba a mares.

Sorrow – Que bueno que está aquí, Dark Arrow *Sniff*. Pensé que te habían eliminado al igual que a las otras *Sniff* – Dijo entre lágrimas la yegua abrazando con fuerza a su amiga.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, Dark Arrow logro quitarse a la yegua de encima, limpiándose las lágrimas que tenía encima. Sharrok se acercó tranquilamente a la unicornio, saludando simplemente con un asentir de cabeza. Luego de unos segundos y lograr que Sorrow Sniper se calmara (Pero sin dejar de llorar), las tres empezaron a explotar aquella ciudad, tratando de encontrar a algún participante.

Sin que ninguna de las tres lo notara, Demonio Blanco se encontraba sobre un edificio muy alto (De los pocos que quedaban) observándolas desde la mira de un francotirador pesado. El lobo antropomórfico estaba tratando de tener un tiro perfecto, pero la distancia y los obstáculos en el camino le impedían poder hacer un tiro limpio. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, el lobo disparo hacia Dark Arrow cuando tuvo una oportunidad casi perfecta.

La bala del lobo fue en cámara lenta desde el edificio donde el susodicho estaba hasta donde estaban sus contrincantes. La bala atravesó varias calles de distancia en poco tiempo, pasando entre varios edificios muy cerca de los mismos, atravesando los cuerpos de varios Cascaras que se encontraban en el camino, atravesando la ventana de un edifico y saliendo por otra ventana rápidamente, y cruzando entre un pequeño espacio entre dos carteles donde solo había el espacio justo. Pero antes de poder llegar a su objetivo, Dark Arrow se cubrió con un escudo mágico, ya que gracias a su oído entrenado había logrado escuchar la bala antes de que la misma llegara a ella.

La bala destruyo el escudo de la yegua al impactar, peor no llego a darle a la susodicha. Las dos ponys y la cebra rápidamente se pusieron en posición de combate a la vez que miraban hacia donde había venido la bala. Logrando ver un pequeño reflejo de luz sobre un edificio, el cual era provocado por la luz reflejándose en la mirilla del rifle de francotirador pesado de White. Al ver que había sido descubierto, el lobo antropomórfico rápidamente se quitó de allí y dio un gran salto hacia otro edificio, a la vez escuchaba el silbido de las balas pasando detrás de él, siendo dichas balas disparadas por Sorrow Sniper.

Sharrok rápidamente convoco a una horda de murciélagos de aspecto aterrador, los cuales fueron en dirección a donde estaba el lobo. Este rápidamente saco un lanzagranadas y les disparo a los murciélagos con el mismo, haciendo que estos fueran destruidos casi por completo. Los pocos que quedaron trataron de morder fuertemente al lobo, pero este saco una Pistola Pesada y les disparo con mucha precisión a los pocos murciélagos que quedaban, acabando con ellos rápidamente, para luego saltar hacia otro edificio.

Dark Arrow saco su arco largo y empezó a dispararle muchas flechas a su contrincante, disparándole flechas de tres en tres sin parar. White usaba su increíble agilidad y sus reflejos para esquivar los ataques de su contrincante sin parar, hasta lograr llegar a un edificio cercano a donde estaban ellas, empezando a dispararles con su pistola pesada a las tres, las cuales no dudaron en contraatacar al instante.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de disparar y esquivar disparos, los 4 participantes se pusieron a cubierto para recuperarse un poco de las heridas que tenían. Demonio Blanco empezó a recargar todas sus armas y a comprobar cuanta munición le quedaba, viendo que aún tenía munición de sobra, solamente le quedaba poca munición en su lanzagranadas, pero aun así esta le duraría un rato.

El lobo lanzó una granada hacia sus contrincantes, pero dicha granada exploto a medio camino. Las tres yeguas pensaron que el lobo había fallado, pero de la nada recibieron una lluvia de balas a través de la nube de humo, las cuales les dieron sin parar en varios lugares, siendo Dark Arrow y Sharrok las que más daño recibieron al no tener ninguna protección. Demonio Blanco aprovecho que la yegua y la cebra estaban heridas y sin mucha movilidad para dispararles todo un cargador de su Pistola Pesada a ambas.

 **Demonio Blanco acribillo a Dark Arrow hasta la muerte.**

 **Demonio Blanco acribillo a Sharrok hasta la muerte.**

Una par de cartas de cristal con las imágenes de Dark Arrow y Sharrok aparecieron en medio de la pantalla. Dichas cartas fueron atravesadas por muchas balas hasta hacerse pedazos por completo.

Los cuerpos de la yegua y la cebra se convirtieron completamente en pixeles y estos desaparecieron a la distancia. Sorrow Sniper grito con fuerza y dolor al ver los cuerpos de sus dos amigas desaparecer por completo. La pony terrestre soltó un fuerte aullido a la vez que era cubierta por su cibertraje completamente, convirtiéndose en una especie de loba robótica. Acto seguido, la yegua se lanzó a gran velocidad contra White como una bestia salvaje. El lobo antropomórfico empezó a esquivar los ataques de su contrincante, pero esto eran los mismos que un verdadero lobo buscando venganza, algo que él conocía perfectamente y le emocionaba, ya que notaba que ahora su contrincante estaba a su mismo nivel.

El lobo rápidamente empezó a atacar a su contrincante con sus garras, pero sin hacerle mucho efecto debido a la gran resistencia del cibertraje de la yegua, mientras que la susodicha no tenía problemas para atravesar la carne de su contrincante con sus largas y afiladas garras. White esquivaba como podía los ataques de su contrincante, la cual estaba atacando de forma cada vez más salvaje y descontrolada.

Luego de un rato, el lobo salto hacia una ventana, entrando en dicho edificio el cual estaba un poco destruido. Sorrow Sniper subió a aquel edificio dando agiles y rápidos saltos, destruyendo una pared para poder entrar en el edificio. Demonio Blanco estaba justo allí esperándola y apuntándole con su lanzagranadas, disparando contra la yegua nada más verla. La granada exploto justo en frente de la pony terrestre, pero esta no le hizo apenas daño a su traje. Sorrow Sniper aprovecho este momento para atacar a gran velocidad a su contrincante, tratando de atravesarlo de cualquier manera con sus garras.

Demonio Blanco tenía cada vez más problemas para esquivar a su contrincante, ya que esta se volvía cada vez más rápida. El lobo empezo a dispararle a la yegua con su Pistola Pesada, tratando de darle en puntos vitales para hacerle mayor daño a la susodicha. A pesar de esto, el traje de la yegua no sufría ningún daño, ya que las armas del lobo no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para atravesar el duro material del que estaba hecho el cibertraje de Sorrow Sniper.

La susodicha soltó un fuerte aullido para luego lanzarse sobre el lobo y darle una fuerte mordida en el hombro. White apretó los dientes con dolor al sentir los afilados dientes de su contrincante clavándose en su hombro. El lobo trato de quitarse a la yegua con una patada, pero solo la hizo retroceder un poco, recibiendo un fuerte corte en el pecho al de su contrincante luego de que esta se recuperó.

Antes de recibir más daño, el lobo le tiro encima a la yegua una silla, seguido de una mesa y una estantería completa que había en aquella habitación en la que estaban. Acto seguido, el lobo empezó a lanzarle a su contrincante todo lo que estaba cerca de él, aunque no lograba hacerle mucho daño a la armadura de su contrincante, pero logrando dejar a esta aturdida por la fuerza de los golpes.

Luego de quedarse sin objetos, el lobo se lanzó contra la yegua y trato de quitarle a esta su cibertraje, pero antes de poder hacer esto, la yegua le dio una fuerte mordida en el cuello al lobo, haciendo que este cayera al suelo sintiendo bastante dolor y perdiendo mucha sangre. Sorrow Sniper se lanzó rápidamente sobre el lobo para terminar de acabar con él, pero el susodicho saco su pistola pesada y descargo un cargador completo directo en el rostro de la yegua. Todas esas balas consiguieron agrietar un poco el traje de la yegua, haciéndole algo de daño a esta por la fuerza de las balas. Aun así, la pony terrestre no tardo en morder fuertemente al lobo, sacándole a este una parte completa del cuello al instante.

 **Sorrow Sniper se ha comido a Demonio Blanco.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de demonio blanco apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta de cristal fue rodeada por una gran mandíbula de loba, la cual rompió la carta dándole un fuerte mordisco.

Luego de que el cuerpo del lobo desapareciera, la lobo soltó un aullido de dolor para luego irse de allí caminando con dificultad.

.

.

.

.

.

Por la Ciudad Abandonada iba el grupo de los comentaristas, los cuales estaban luchando contra la interminable cantidad de Cascaras que había en la ciudad. Heron y Vaporeon usaban sus poderes para acabar con los enemigos fácilmente. Scrittore y Dark Soul usaban su magia para acabar de distintas maneras con los zombis. Y Nahuel y Frank usaban armas que había encontrado por allí para dispararles a sus contrincantes.

Heron – Enserio, esta ciudad es como un laberinto, desde el aire es bastante complicado notar eso, pero desde aquí ya es otra historia – Dijo la con algo de seriedad mirando los altos edificios que había en la ciudad, junto con los incontables caminos que llevaban a cualquier lado. Todo esto junto hacia que la ciudad fuera como un laberinto.

Scrittore – Intentaría volar para ver algún camino estando arriba, pero con tantos enemigos que hay por todos lados, no creo que sea una buena idea – Dijo el semental con razón, ya que elevarse tanto atraería muchos enemigos a donde estaban.

Justo en ese momento, una gran horda de Cascaras empezó a ir hacia donde estaban los comentaristas. Estos rápidamente se prepararon para luchar, y se lanzaron al combate cuando sus enemigos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

Vaporeon empezó rápidamente a atacar a los Cascaras con todos los ataques que sabía. Un grupo de zombis trato de atacarla de frente, pero la Pokémon de tipo agua los ataco usar su habilidad Surf, generando una potente ola que arrastro con dichos Cascaras y con un par de decenas más. Luego, la evolución de Eevee abrió su boca y disparo un potente chorro de agua de gran magnitud que acabo con muchos más zombis. Un par de Cascaras trataron de atacar a la Pokémon por la espalda, pero esta dio un salto hacia arriba, usando su habilidad Acua Cola para quitarles la cabeza a los dos zombis.

Nahuel y Frank disparaban con las armas que tenían a los Cascaras. El pegaso tenía un fusil de ráfagas dorado, mientras que el pony terrestre tenía un fusil de asalto morado. Ambos sementales disparaba sin parar contra todos los Cascaras que venían hacia ellos sin parar, tratando de alcanzar a ambos ponys de cualquier forma sin importar el costo, pero eran acribillados por los susodichos antes de siquiera poder acercarse a ellos.

Heron usaba sus lazos mágicos para golpear fuertemente a sus enemigos, los cuales no tenían nada que hacer contra los lazos mágicos de la Sylveon. Un gran grupo de zombis se acercaba corriendo hacia la Pokémon, pero esta uso su habilidad Hiperrayo para acabar con todos los zombis de un momento a otro. Varios Cascaras más trataron de atacar a la Pokémon, pero esta se recuperó rápidamente y ataco a los susodichos con Psíquico, haciendo que las cabezas de los zombis explotaran de repente.

Scrittore Passione usaba su magia para atacar sin parar a los Cascaras, haciendo aparecer muchas hojas afiladas y lanzándoselas a sus enemigos, haciéndolos pedazos en pocos segundos. El semental hizo aparecer una gran cantidad de pequeñas y afiladas flechas, las cuales disparaba con mucha fuerza hacia los zombis, atravesándolos con facilidad y acabando con muchos de ellos de un plumazo.

Dark Soul por su parte, parecia que se divertía acabando con los Cascaras, teniendo en sus manos una motosierra con la cual atravesaba a los zombis fácilmente, mientras que se reía de manera loca y desquiciada. Luego, el gato negro, desapareció la motosierra he hizo aparecer un hacha con la que al instante empezó a decapitar zombis sin parar. Todos los demás comentaristas miraban al gato negro con una gota de sudor en sus frentes, estando algo nerviosos por lo psicótico que estaba actuando el susodicho.

Luego de varios segundos más de lucha, finalmente los Comentaristas consiguieron acabar con todos los Cascaras que había. Casi todos respiraban de forma cansada y aliviada, hasta que algo llamo su atención. Un fuerte destello se produjo a unos metros de donde estaba el grupo, y acto seguido de dicho destello salió nada menos que Danna Exe.

Danna – Chicos, es bueno ver que están bien, me preocupe luego de que se cortara la comunicación después de que cayera esa tormenta de rayos – Dijo la fénix con un tono de alivio y alegría, a la vez que se acercaba al grupo.

Estos se alegraron al ver a la fénix aparecer, yendo hacia esta rápidamente.

Heron – Es bueno verte, chica, espero que vengas para sacarnos de aquí – Dijo la Sylveon mirando con una sonrisa a la fénix.

Nahuel – Si, este lugar da escalofríos y con tantos zombis es aún peor – Dijo el semental tratando de aparentar seriedad, pero incluso a él le daba algo de miedo ese lugar.

Danna – Lo siento, pero por ahora no vamos a salir de la isla – Dijo la fénix seriamente, haciendo que la felicidad del grupo se desvaneciera – Aun de salir de aquí, necesito que me ayuden a detener todos estos problemas que hay en la isla –

Vaporeon – ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso? – Pregunto la Pokémon con algo de seriedad.

Danna – Escuchen, desde que comenzó el torneo, han estado pasando varias cosas raras en la isla las cuales no estaban planeadas, más o menos – Dijo el ave a la vez que aparecía cuatro grietas de colores y un cubo morado con su magia frente a ella – Estas cuatro grietas y este cubo han estado provocando que ocurran cosas muy extrañas en la isla y son los responsables de que todo este de cabeza en estos momentos –

Luego de decir esto, la fénix les mostro a los comentaristas imágenes de todo lo que ocurría en cada zona de la isla, sorprendiendo a los susodichos de gran manera.

Danna – Necesito que me ayuden a cerrar las cuatro grietas lo más rápido posible para estabilizar la isla nuevamente. Zephyr ya se encargó de detener el cubo, pero aún falta cerrar las cuatro grietas para que todo vuelva a la normalidad – Dijo la fénix seriamente mirando al grupo – ¿Me ayudaran? –

Al escuchar esta pregunta, los 6 comentaristas se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, pensando en que responder. Luego de estos segundos, Heron y Vaporeon fueron las primeras en hablar.

Heron y Vaporeon – ¡Claro que te ayudaremos! – Dijeron con ánimo las dos Pokémon.

Scrittore y Nahuel – Nosotros también – Dijeron los dos sementales luego de escuchar lo animadas que estaban las dos evoluciones de Eevee.

Frank – Yo también ayudare – Dijo el semental con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dark Soul fue el único que no respondió en varios segundos, mientras que todos los demás lo miraban expectantes por su respuesta. Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, el gato negro finalmente respondió.

Dark Soul – De acuerdo, ayudare, no tengo ninguna opción después de todo – Dijo un poco a regañadientes el felino.

Danna – Bien. Me alegra contar con ustedes – Dijo con una sonrisa la fénix – Así que escuchen bien. Van a ir en grupos de dos hacia donde está cada grieta. Heron y Vaporeon, ustedes buscaran la grieta del Bosque Salvaje. Frank y Dark Soul, ustedes buscaran la grieta de la Montaña Helada. Y Scrittore y Nahuel, ustedes buscaran la grieta del Desierto Antiguo. Yo buscare la grieta del Volcán Ardiente. Cada grieta está en un templo en su respectiva zona. Y si no tienen ninguna pregunta, será mejor que nos movamos ahora, el tiempo es corto y es mejor solucionar todo antes de que termine el torneo – Dijo con mucha decisión y confianza la fénix.

Luego de esto, todos (Excepto Dark Soul) gritaron con emoción, para luego empezar a correr en dirección a la zona donde les tocaba, sin sabes que sería bastante complicado cumplir con sus objetivos, pero aun así no pensaban rendirse.

Continuara…

 **Me disculpo si este capítulo no es tan bueno como las demás. Actualmente estoy bastante escasa de inspiración, pero ya había tardado mucho en actualizar el fanfic, así que me esforcé lo más que pude para terminarlo.**


	16. La Recta Final 2º Parte

FF Battle Royale

La Recta Final 2º Parte

En el Bosque Salvaje se encontraban Heron y Vaporeon corriendo en dirección al templo que había en el bosque, en el que Danna les había dicho que se encontraba la grieta del bosque. Ambas Pokémon iban lo más rápido que podían, ya que solo contaban con un escudo que las protegía de los efectos del ambiente y la tormenta, pero cualquier otra cosa podía atacarlas sin problemas.

Heron – Espero no aparezca ningún monstruo extraño o algo así, porque no sé si vayamos a poder contra una horda completa de esos monstruos que veíamos durante los combates – Dijo la Sylveon con algo de seriedad mientras corría.

Vaporeon – Bueno, habrá que tener cuidado para evitar eso.

Luego de un rato de correr por el bosque y evitar a varios monstruos que se cruzaban en su camino, las dos Pokémon llegaron al templo que había en aquel bosque, viendo que el mismo estaba cubierto por mucha vegetación. Ambas Pokémon tuvieron que usar sus poderes para poder despejar la entrada y entrar en el templo.

Dentro del mismo, las dos chicas pudieron ver una gran cantidad de plantas por todos lados, siendo en su mayoría plantas carnívoras normales, las cuales estaba camufladas entre un montón de arbustos y árboles que crecían en las paredes. Heron y Vaporeon caminaban cuidadosamente por aquel lugar, ya que no sabían su podría haber alguna trampa o algo parecido. Luego de caminar por un rato, Vaporeon noto que cada vez había menos vegetación, pero había cada vez más plantas carnívoras y estas eran cada vez más grandes.

Heron caminaba sin fijarse en esto, hasta que de la nada una de las plantas carnívoras se acercó sigilosamente a ella y trato de morderla con fuerza, pero Vaporeon alcanzo a alejar a su amiga a tiempo antes de que fuera mordida.

Ambas Pokémon miraban sorprendidas aquella planta carnívora luego de esto, viendo que esta era bastante grande y bastante intimidante. Ambas chicas se miraron confundidas, sorprendidas y preguntándose cómo es que aquella planta había crecido hasta alcanzar ese tamaño.

Vaporeon – Sera mejor tener cuidado, no sabemos si puede haber más plantas además de esa – Dijo la Pokémon seriamente, mientras que Heron asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón.

Luego de caminar por un rato más por aquel templo, esquivando como podían a todas las plantas carnívoras que había en el camino (Las cuales no eran precisamente pocas), las dos Pokémon llegaron a una de las salas más profundas del templo. Heron tenía que usar sus poderes de hada para poder iluminar el lugar y que pudieran ver algo, aunque de todas formas todo seguía estando muy oscuro. Luego de un par de minutos, las dos chicas lograron llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la grieta.

Heron – Bien, llegamos hasta aquí vivas, eso es bueno – Dijo la Sylveon a la vez que sacaba un extraño aparato con forma de lata, para luego ponerlo justo debajo de la grieta – Bien, es momento de contener esta cosa – Dijo para luego accionar un botón que aquel aparato tenía.

Una burbuja de energía rodeo completamente la esfera, para luego ir reduciendo su tamaño hasta ser más pequeño que aquel aparato, entrando dentro del mismo y quedando sellado dentro. Heron volvió a tomar aquella máquina y la guardo nuevamente, para luego mirar con una sonrisa a Vaporeon.

Heron – Bien, hora de irnos – Dijo la Sylveon empezando a caminar hacia fuera de la habitación junto a Vaporeon, pero algo las detuvo antes de que pudieran salir.

Justo cuando iban a salir de la sala, unas lianas les cortaron el paso. Dichas lianas empezaron a tomar forma frente a las dos Pokémon, convirtiéndose lentamente en un gran caballero hecho de lianas y madera. Teniendo este un escudo de piedra y una espada de madera. Este caballero empezó a acercarse lentamente a las dos Pokémon, mientras que estas retrocedían de igual manera.

En el desierto antiguo, Nahuel y Scrittore Passione estaban caminando por las dunas de dicho desierto. Ambos tenían un escudo que los protegía de la fuerte tormenta. Ambos sementales estaban igual que Heron y Vaporeon, teniendo mucho cuidado para no ser vistos por nadie, sabían que el desierto estaba lleno de seres de arena con apariencias de todo tipo, y sabían también que no dudarían en atacarlos si los veían.

Luego de estar un rato evitando a cualquier cosa que se moviera aunque fuera un poco, ambos sementales llegaron a un templo escondido en el desierto, cuya entrada estaba incrustada en una montaña.

Scrittore – Bien, llegamos, será mejor que entremos antes de que alguien o algo nos vea – Dijo el semental seriamente a la vez que entraba al templo junto a su amigo.

Nahuel – Si, no quiero que uno de esos extraños seres de arena intente matarnos o algo parecido – Dijo el pegaso entrando al templo detrás del alicornio.

Al entrar, ambos sementales pudieron ver que todo estaba cubierto de mucha, mucha arena. El alicornio empezó a usar su magia para apartar la arena que había en su camino, mientras que Nahuel usaba sus alas para hacer esto mismo, agitándolas con fuerza y apartando lentamente la arena. Luego de un rato de quitar arena del camino, ambos sementales pudieron pasar a la siguiente habitación.

La cual también estaba llena de arena.

Luego de un aburrido rato quitando mucha arena del camino. Scrittore y Nahuel llegaron a donde estaba la grieta del templo. El alicornio y el pegaso se acercaron a dicha grieta, y el primero saco la máquina que les había dado Danna para contener la grieta, la cual era igual a la que tenían Heron y Vaporeon. Scrittore puso dicha maquina debajo de la grieta y presiono el botón para encenderla. La máquina empezó a hacer su trabajo y encerró la grieta dentro de ella

Cuando la grieta estuvo dentro de la máquina, Nahuel tomo dicha máquina y la volvió a guardar. Ambos sementales chocaron sus cascos y se prepararon para irse, pero algo los detuvo al instante cuando iban a salir por la puerta de la sala.

Justo cuando iban a cruzar la puerta de salida, un gigantesco caballero hecho completamente de arena y piedra cayó del techo y se paró frente a los dos sementales, teniendo en sus manos una espada y un escudo gigantes. Ambos sementales tragaron saliva al ver aquel caballero, y más cuando este empezó a caminar hacia ellos de forma amenazante.

Scrittore – Ehh… Creo que tendremos algunos problemas para llevarnos la grieta – Dijo el semental nervioso a la vez que retrocedía

Nahuel – Yo más bien diría que tendremos problemas para salir de aquí en una pieza – Dijo el pegaso igualmente nervioso.

Frank y Dark Soul se encontraban en la Montaña Helada. El semental y el gato negro estaban escalando la montaña para llegar a la cima, donde se encontraba la grieta que tenían que conseguir. El gato negro simplemente flotaba lentamente para subir, mientras que Frank escalaba lo mejor que podía, logrando igualar un poco a su compañero. Después de unos cuantos minutos de escalar, ambos llegaron a la cima de la montaña.

Dark Soul – Bien, aquí estamos, busquemos esa grieta – Dijo seriamente el felino empezando a caminar hacia la cueva que había en aquel lugar.

Frank – De acuerdo – Dijo el semental de la misma manera y siguiendo al gato negro.

Ambos ex-comentaristas entraron en aquella cueva, encontrando unas escaleras que bajaban ocultas debajo de la nieve. Luego de limpiar dicha escaleras, ambos empezaron a bajar por las mismas con cuidado, ya que estaban congeladas y no querían caerse. Luego de bajar por un rato, el gato negro y el semental llegaron a una especie de templo de hielo dentro de la montaña.

El templo era bastante peligroso, ya que picos de hielo caían del techo constantemente, además de que el suelo era de hielo puro, por lo que era bastante resbaloso y peligroso. Luego de unos minutos de caminar por aquel templo, Dark Soul y Frank llegaron a una sala pequeña en la que solamente estaba la grieta que estaban buscando. Dark Soul se acercó a aquella grieta y puso la máquina que le dio Danna debajo de dicha grieta, activándola y sellando la grieta dentro de la máquina.

Dark Soul – De acuerdo, vámonos de aquí – Dijo el gato seriamente para luego empezar a caminar fuera de allí.

Frank no dijo nada, simplemente empezó a caminar fuera de allí siguiendo a su compañero, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera salir de la sala, un yeti gigante cayo del techo de la sala y soltó un fuerte rugido a la vez que miraba furioso a el gato negro y al semental. Estos se quedaron sorprendidos por ver a aquel yeti, y más cuando el susodicho empezó a caminar hacia ellos de forma amenazante mientras tronaba sus dedos de la misma manera.

Dark Soul – Esto es… inesperado – Dijo el gato un poco nervioso.

.

.

.

.

.

Luna Nueva (Aun en su forma humana) se encontraba todavía en la Ciudad Abandonada, estando sentado bajo un árbol que milagrosamente se mantenía intacto. El chico humano estaba recuperándose de las heridas del combate contra "Q", las cuales por suerte ya no eran tan graves. Después de descansar por un rato más, el chico humano se levantando del suelo a la vez que empezaba a caminar para buscar algún otro competidor.

Luego de caminar por un rato, el chico humano empezó a escuchar el ruido de alguien caminando cerca de donde estaba, por lo que rápidamente hizo aparecer su llave espada y se aproximó hacia donde venía ese ruido que escuchaba. Al llegar a este sitio, el chico humano no encontró a nadie.

Luna – Vaya, que raro… Estaba seguro de que escuche a alguien – Dijo el chico mirando hacia todos lados.

Justo en ese momento, Luna sintió algo detrás de él y al girarse instintivamente bloqueo con su llave espada, bloqueando un disparo de francotirador que le vino por la espalda. Night Star soltó un bufido al ver que su contrincante había bloqueado su ataque, tirando a un lado su rifle de francotirador y sacando ahora un par de cimitarras y lanzándose hacia donde estaba el humano.

Night – Bueno, habrá que hacerlo de la forma difícil – Dijo la yegua para luego lanzarse volando hacia el chico humano.

El susodicho rápidamente se preparó para combatir contra la yegua al verla, teniendo que bloquear rápidamente varios ataques de espadas, contraatacando al momento con una patada para hacerla retroceder y luego empezando a atacar con una serie de espadazos consecutivos sin parar. La yegua recibió todos los ataques, pero estos no le hicieron mucho daño. Acto seguido, la yegua se recuperó de estos ataques y contraataco con una lluvia de rayos mágicos que el chico humano apenas pudo bloquear, recibiendo algo de daño por algunos rayos que lograron darle.

Luna – ¡Piro! – Exclamo el chico humano utilizando uno de los hechizos que conocía.

Luna rápidamente empezó a deslizarse por el suelo, flotando a un par de centímetros del mismo, a la vez que le disparaba ataques mágicos de fuego. La yegua trato de esquivar estos ataques mágicos, pero los mismos la seguían a donde se moviera, provocando que los recibiera de lleno.

Luna – A ver si esquivas esto ¡Electro! – Exclamo el humano usando otro de los hechizos que conocía.

Antes de que la yegua pudiera recuperarse, el chico humano empezó a dispararle una lluvia de truenos muy potentes que le hicieron bastante daño. Aun así, la yegua se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo, a la vez que su cuerpo se regeneraba a una buena velocidad.

Night Star – No me vas a derrotar tan fácilmente – Dijo la yegua seriamente, sujetando fuertemente sus cimitarras

Lo siguiente que hizo Night Star fue usar un hechizo para cubrir sus armas con electricidad y empezar a atacar de forma agresiva a su contrincante. Este detenía los ataques como podía, ya que los mismos le daban una leve descarga cada vez que los bloqueaba. Después de bloquear unos pocos ataques, el chico humano retrocedió un par de metros y apunto su arma contra la yegua.

Luna – Veamos si puedes contra esto ¡Hielo! – Exclamo el humano empezando a dispararle a la yegua una gran cantidad de proyectiles de hielo.

Night Star empezó a esquivar estos ataques como podía, ya que los mismos eran bastante rápidos, aunque a diferencia de los proyectiles de fuego y los de rayo, estos no la seguían sin parar, pero eran increíblemente rápidos, por lo que tenía que concentrarse para poder esquivarlos. Luego de unos segundos, la yegua se protegió con un escudo mágico, a la vez que usaba ese leve lapso de tiempo para poder pensar en una estrategia para derrotar al chico humano.

Night – _"Se ve que es bueno con la magia, pero no demasiado bueno con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que he visto. Tengo que evitar que tome distancia para poder tener ventaja contra él"_ – Pensaba la yegua mientras que su escudo resistía todo lo posible los ataques de hielo de su contrincante.

Luego de unos segundos más, el escudo de la yegua termino rompiéndose en pedazos y la susodicha rápidamente salto hacia otro lado para esquivar el ataque, para luego acercarse rápidamente a su contrincante y empezar a atacarlo a gran velocidad. El chico humano tenía problemas para esquivar estos ataques, recibiendo daño constantemente por los ataques de la yegua.

Luna – No vas a derrotarme tan fácilmente – Dijo el chico humano seriamente bloqueando ataques sin parar.

Unos segundos después, el chico humano retrocedió rápidamente, pero Night Star no lo dejo, acercándose rápidamente a él y dándole un par de fuertes espadazos en el pecho que le hicieron bastante daño. Luna no tardó en darle una fuerte patada a la yegua, haciéndola retroceder varios metros, para luego caer él al suelo de rodillos mientras se sujetaba su pecho con una de sus manos.

Después de un momento, el chico se recuperó con uno de sus hechizos de sanación y miro seriamente a la yegua, a la vez que sujetaba fuertemente su llave espada.

Luna – ¡Forma Final! – Exclamo el chico humano a la vez que era rodeado por una fuerte luz.

Night Star se cubrió con sus cascos por dicha luz, sintiendo como dicha luz quemaba sus cascos un poco. Cuando la luz y el dolor se detuvieron, la unicornio vio que su contrincante ahora tenía una vestimenta ligeramente diferente, ya que su ropa ahora era de color negro y rojo con detalles amarillos. Además de que ahora tenía una llave espada diferente (La llave espada Dos Serán Uno de Kingdom Hearts 2)

Acto seguido, el chico humano corrió rápidamente contra la yegua, dando un pequeño salto para luego apuntar su mano hacia abajo. En ese momento, una corriente de energía bastante fuerte salió del suelo, haciéndole daño a la unicornio y mandándola al aire. Sin tocar el suelo, Luna empezó a darle espadazos continuos a la unicornio sin parar, atacando a una gran velocidad, sin darle tiempo a su contrincante de recuperarse ni contraatacar. En apenas unos pocos segundos, el humano ya le había dado una gran cantidad de ataques a la yegua, volviendo al suelo para recuperar un poco las energías luego de haber dado tantos ataques seguidos.

La unicornio cayó al suelo bastante adolorida, ya que los ataques del chico humano la dejaron bastante herida. Luna sonrió al ver que le había hecho bastante daño a su contrincante.

Luna – Te dije que no me derrotarías tan fácilmente – Dijo el humano poniendo su llave espada sobre su hombro.

Night – Ja, eso no fue nada – Dijo adolorida la yegua a la vez que se levantaba, todo esto mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba lentamente.

Luna quedo bastante sorprendido al ver el cuerpo de la yegua regenerándose a una velocidad increíble, por lo que rápidamente se deslizo hacia la yegua y le dio un fuerte espadazo a esta, haciéndola retroceder un poco y deteniendo su regeneración por unos momentos.

Luna – Algo me dice que voy a tener que ponerme aún más serio – Dijo el chico humano a la vez que su llave espada brillaba, cambiando de apariencia y haciéndose un poco más grande (Ahora sería la llave espada Prometida) – ¡Imán! – Dijo el humano levantando su llave espada.

Entonces, una esfera de energía de color plateado apareció justo encima del chico humano. Night Star fue absorbida por dicha esfera de energía, sin poder resistirse a la misma, como si dicha esfera fuera magnética, haciéndola girar alrededor de su centro. Acto seguido, Luna salto hacia dentro de dicha esfera y empezó a darle una gran cantidad de golpes a la yegua (Ya que él no era afectado por la esfera). Luego de unos segundos de daño, la esfera de energía exploto y saco volando a la unicornio, esta logro recuperarse en el aire e hizo aparecer varias armas a su alrededor, siendo la mayoría lanzacohetes que no tardo en disparar contra su contrincante.

Luna empezó a correr por toda la calle en la que se encontraba, siendo perseguido por su contrincante mientras le disparaba misiles sin parar. La yegua hacia aparecer más y más armas, dispararle a gran velocidad al chico humano y tratando de darle con lo que fuera, pero este conseguía esquivar todos sus disparos mientras corría.

Luego de correr por una buena parte de la ciudad, Luna llego a una calle que no tenía ninguna salida, estando rodeado de altos edificios sin ningún callejón por el que poder escapar. Night Star por un momento pensó que ya había logrado atrapar al chico humano, pero para su sorpresa, este no dejo de correr en ningún momento. Cuando Luna llego al edificio que estaba en medio de la calle, dio un rápido salto hacia la pared de este edificio y empezó a escalarlo corriendo verticalmente sin ninguna dificultad.

Night Star puso una expresión de sorpresa al ver esto, y más cuando el chico humano dio un salto desde la pared hacia donde estaba ella y le dio un fuerte espadazo en la cabeza que le hizo bastante daño y la dejo muy aturdida. Pero antes de que Luna lograra golpear a la yegua, esta logro dispararle una ráfaga de balas al susodicho, haciéndole bastante daño, pero sin poder evitar ser golpeada por la espada de este.

Ambos contrincante volvieron al suelo estando sumamente heridos. Luna fue el primero en levantarse, usando su hechizo Cura+ para recuperarse del daño que recibió, mientras que Night Star usaba su regeneración para recuperarse del espadazo que el humano le dio en la mesa.

Luna – _"Tengo que acabar con esto rápido, casi se regenera más rápido de lo que le hago daño. Así que tengo que ir con todo"_ – Pensó el chico humano seriamente – ¡Último Arcano! –

A gran velocidad, el chico humano levanto su llave espada, mientras que esta se cubría de energía dorada. Acto seguido, el chico se lanzó hacia la yegua, aprovechando que esta seguía estando aturdida y empezó a darle fuertes espadazos a esta, haciéndole una gran cantidad de daño a una increíble velocidad. En apenas unos segundos, el cuerpo de la yegua se llenó de cortes y de golpes debido a los ataques del chico humano.

Night Star rápidamente se recuperó del ataque del chico humano, empezando a dispararle una gran cantidad de rayos mágicos. Luna rápidamente se preparó para esto, esperando al momento preciso para usar su siguiente hechizo.

Luna – ¡Reflejo! – Exclamo el chico a la vez que su cuerpo era rodeado por una barrera de espejos.

El chico humano no se movió después de esto, y su escudo recibió todos los rayos mágicos de su contrincante. Night Star siguió disparando sin parar contra el escudo del humano, mientras que este seguía apareciendo su barrera cada vez que se debilitaba. Luego de unos segundos, Luna se lanzó hacia la yegua aun con su barrera activa, a la vez que le apuntaba con su llave espada. Justo en ese momento, una poderosa explosión de energía se generó alrededor de la barrera del chico humano, haciéndole un colosal daño a la yegua.

Luna – Hora de terminar con esto – Dijo el chico humano seriamente, para luego deslizarse rápidamente hacia la yegua, mientras que esta había todo lo posible por regenerarse.

Antes de que esta última pudiera reaccionar, el chico humano empezó a golpear fuertemente a la yegua con un poderoso combo, para luego darle un golpe ascenderte y mandarla al aire. Night Star se recuperó en el aire y le disparo con varias armas de fuego a su contrincante, logrando darle algunas balas. Luna resistió el dolor lo mejor que pudo, para luego saltar lo más alto que pudo, dándole una patada a la yegua y estrellándola con una pared.

Estando aun en el aire, el chico humano cargo energía en la punta de su llave espada, para luego dispararle a la yegua una ráfaga de 30 proyectiles de energía que le dieron completamente, acabando con ella.

 **Luna Nueva ha acabado con Night Star.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Night Star apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta fue golpeada por cientos de proyectiles de energía, los cuales la hicieron pedazos por completo.

El cuerpo de la unicornio empezó a convertirse lentamente en pixeles. Esta trato de regenerarse para evitar que esto pasara, pero inevitablemente su cuerpo termino convirtiéndose completamente en pixeles, los cuales desaparecieron en la distancia.

Luego de ver como el cuerpo de su contrincante desaparecía, Luna cayó al suelo bastante agotado por el combate.

Luna – Bueno, al menos no perdí – Dijo el chico humano tirándose en el suelo para descansar un rato, estando atento a su alrededor para que ningún otro competidor lo sorprendiera mientras descansaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Lightning Dash iba caminando por el Bosque Salvaje tranquilamente, ni siquiera le preocupaba el toxico ambiente que tenía el bosque, ni tampoco las criaturas que había allí. El orni parecía estar tranquilo, pero la realidad era que estaba algo tenso. Desde que tuvo su anterior combate, sentía una presencia bastante familiar, y que a la vez era una presencia muy fuerte y que incluso le dificultaba moverse y respirar, aunque esto no era algo que le molestara realmente, ya que era perfectamente capaz de moverse usando una mayor fuerza en todo su cuerpo, además de que respirar no era una necesidad para él desde hace mucho tiempo, y solamente lo seguía haciendo por gusto.

Mientras seguía caminando, la sombra el orni se quedó quieta en el sitio, mientras que este seguía caminando, aunque se quedó quieto unos segundos después. Entonces, la sombra del orni empezó a transformarse y a salir del suelo. Unos segundos después, la sombra del orni se convirtió en nada menos que Eclipsa. La chica sombra que seguía estando con aquella forma hecha de energía oscura, miro al orni con su perturbadora sonrisa perpetua.

Eclipsa – **Hola, Lightning Dash** – Dijo la sombra con su perturbadora y siniestra voz.

Lightning – Vaya, Eclipsa, no pensaba encontrarte, aunque debí sospechar que eras tú la que me estaba siguiendo desde hace rato – Dijo el orni tranquilamente. Él no estaba para nada asustado por la apariencia de la chica. No era la primera vez que la veía realmente.

Eclipsa – **Tengo Muchas ganas de luchar, Lightning, y sé que solo alguien que también viene del Gran Nexo puede darme un buen combate. Así que te desafío a un duelo** – Dijo la chica aun de forma perversa y siniestra, aunque también podía notarse tranquilidad en su tono.

Justo en ese momento, un círculo rojo apareció debajo de la chica de energía oscura, a la vez que un círculo azul aparecía debajo de Lightning.

Lightning – De acuerdo, acepto tu desafío – Dijo el orni sin dejar su tranquilidad, a la vez que el círculo en el suelo cambiaba a color rojo.

Eclipsa y Lightning – Que comience el duelo – Dijeron ambos contrincantes al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, ambos combatidores hicieron una leve reverencia respetuosa, quedándose en aquella posición por unos segundos. Entonces, todo alrededor de ambos competidores se detuvo por completo. Las hojas de los árboles del bosque se detuvieron por completo, el viento se detuvo por completo y el ambiente se paralizo totalmente. Era como si todo se hubiera detenido en el tiempo.

Luego de esto, a una velocidad de vértigo, Lightning Dash saco su arco y Eclipsa su sombrilla. El primero en atacar fue Lightning Dash, el cual disparo varias flechas de energía a la chica. Esta esquivo estas flechas con rápidos golpes de su sombrilla, para luego lanzarle dicha sombrilla al orni como si fuera un misil. El orni esquivo esta sombrilla dando una voltereta hacia un lado, para luego dispararle más flechas de energía a la chica.

Eclipsa rápidamente hizo que su sombrilla volviera a ella y la uso para bloquear los ataques de su contrincante. Lightning entonces cambio sus flechas a flechas explosivas, empezando a dispararle a su contrincante dichas flechas de 5 en 5. La chica de energía oscura tenía que moverse rápido para esquivar estar explosiones, ya que no eran explosiones normales, sino que eran explosiones de energía oscura. El orni no era tonto, sabía bien que Eclipsa ahora estaba completamente hecha de energía, y los objetos comunes no le afectaban, así que tenía que usar proyectiles de energía para dañarla.

Por otro lado, la sombra daba saltos de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de Lightning Dash, a la vez que usaba la aguja en la punta de su sombrilla para dibujar en el suelo mientras esquivaba las flechas del orni. Luego de unos segundos, Eclipsa había conseguido dibujar en el suelo varias flechas direccionales de energía, las cuales salieron del suelo y fueron en dirección al ave antropomórfica. Este tuvo que empezar a esquivar aquellas flechas, empezando a volar a gran velocidad a través de los árboles y arbustos para que dichas flechas se chocaran contra estos.

Luego de deshacerse de todas las flechas, el orni se dio cuenta de que su contrincante había hecho otro dibujo, siendo este uno de una especie de sello bastante grande. Entonces, de dicho sello empezaron a salir extrañas criaturas hechas de energía oscura. Lightning Dash rápidamente saco sus flechas explosivas y disparo todas las que pudo a aquel sello, logrando destruirlo por completo junto a algunas de las criaturas de energía oscura que salían del mismo, pero aun así, algunas de estas criaturas lograron quedar vivas y fueron a atacar al orni.

Lightning no tardo en atravesar a todas estas criaturas con muchas flechas de energía, acabando al instante con todas ellas. Eclipsa aprovecho este pequeño momento para teletransportarse detrás del orni y golpearlo con su sombrilla. Lightning no pudo evitar este ataque, y salió disparado hacia el suelo por la fuerza del mismo. Antes de tocar el suelo, el orni se incorporó en el aire y detuvo su caída, aunque dejando las marcas de sus garras en el suelo por el fuerte impacto.

Justo en el momento que toco el suelo, el orni saco su arco, apunto hacia arriba y le disparo un flechazo de energía a su contrincante atravesando el estómago de esta con dicha flecha. Lightning no se detuvo allí, empezando a dispararle muchas más flechas de energía a su contrincante. Esta saco la flecha que tenía en su cuerpo y empezó a bloquear las demás flechas que venían hacia ella con su sombrilla, aunque algunas flechas sí que lograron darle a la chica.

Eclipsa rápidamente empezó a caer de nuevo al suelo, tratando de atravesar a Lightning con su sombrilla, pero el susodicho uso su arco para bloquear el ataque. Acto seguido, el orni retrocedió un poco a la vez que guardaba momentáneamente su arco. La chica sombra se lanzó nuevamente contra el ave antropomórfica, este se movió rápidamente hacia un lado, a la vez que levantaba una de sus garras y tomaba a la chica de energía oscura por el cuello, empezando a golpearla contra el suelo repetidas veces.

La chica no tardo en desvanecerse y reaparecer detrás de Lightning, atravesándole la espalda a este con su sombrilla, pero solamente un poco, ya que el orni se giró rápidamente y sujeto con fuerza la sombrilla de la chica, evitando que esta entrara más en su cuerpo. Eclipsa trato de golpear al ave antropomórfica con una esfera de energía oscura que creo en su mano, pero el susodicho uso bastante de su fuerza para sacar de su cuerpo la sombrilla de la chica, para luego apartarse y esquivar la esfera.

Rápidamente, el orni tomo su Piedra Sheikah de su cinturón y con dicho artefacto creo una especie de bomba de energía cuadrada. El orni le lanzó esta bomba a su contrincante y chasqueo sus alas, haciendo explotar dicha bomba, provocando una fuerte explosión de energía a su alrededor. Eclipsa fue afectada por esta explosión y salió volando al estar tan cerca del orni, aunque este también fue afectado por la explosión y salió volando por dicha razón.

A pesar de ser afectado por la explosión, Lightning no recibió mucho daño. No era la primera vez que se explotaba una de sus propias bombas a su lado, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a aguantar estas explosiones fácilmente. Eclipsa por otro lado no tuvo tanta suerte, y además de sacarla volando, la explosión le hizo bastante daño al ser una explosión de energía.

Antes de que Eclipsa tuviera tiempo de recuperarse, Lightning se levantó del suelo de un salto y empezó a sonreír de forma un poco maliciosa, a la vez que nuevamente hacia aparecer una bomba cuadrada. El ave tomo dicha bomba con una de sus alas y corrió hacia Eclipsa a gran velocidad, lanzándose de cabeza de una forma bastante poco seria contra la chica. Justo al estar cerca de la susodicha, el ave antropomórfica chasqueo su ala libre y la bomba de energía exploto nuevamente.

Esta explosión mando nuevamente a volar a ambos participantes. Estando en el aire, Lightning saco su arco rápidamente, a la vez que sacaba 5 flechas de su carcaj. Estas flechas tenían la particularidad de estar cubiertas por energía eléctrica de color azul. Acto seguido, el orni disparo estas flechas contra Eclipsa, clavándosela todas en el pecho a la chica. Esta soltó un gruñido de dolor por esto.

Eclipsa nuevamente volvió al suelo, levantándose como podía, notando que la flechas que tenía en su pecho todavía seguían allí. Entonces, la chica sombra noto como estas flechas empezaron a absorber la energía oscura de su cuerpo, devolviéndola en un par de segundos a su estado normal. Acto seguido, las flechas desaparecieron junto con la energía oscura de la chica.

Lightning – Espero que no te moleste que te quite la ventaja de la forma avanzada – Dijo tranquilamente el orni mientras sonreía.

Eclipsa – Bueno, supongo que te gusta luchar así – Dijo la chica a la vez que sujetaba su sombrilla por el mango con sus dos manos.

Lightning Dash simplemente soltó una risa, a la vez que sujetaba su arco con una flecha puesta en la cuerda. Eclipsa rápidamente empezó a correr hacia el orni, atacándolo rápidamente con su sombrilla como si esta fuera una espada. El ave antropomórfica bloqueo los ataques de la sombra con su arco, para luego hacerla retroceder de una patada, y acto seguido, extendió la cuerda de su arco (Que todavía tenía la flecha de antes) y disparo contra la chica. Esta dio un giro sobre sí misma y atrapo la flecha, para luego romperla apretando un poco su mano.

La chica lo siguiente que hizo fue cubrir su mano con tinta y golpeo el suelo con fuerza. Un torrente de tinta salió en dirección al orni, este dio un salto hacia atrás antes de que el torrente le alcanzara, evitando que un tentáculo de tinta lo golpeara. Antes de caer al suelo, el ave antropomórfica puso una flecha en su arco y le volvió a disparar a la chica, dándole directamente en la cabeza.

Eclipsa dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al recibir esta flecha. La chica por un momento casi cae de espaldas, pero alcanzo a mantenerse de pie a la vez que sujetaba la flecha con su mano, parar acto seguido sujetarla con fuerza y sacarla de su frente, dejando una marca de flecha en su frente.

Eclipsa – Buena puntería – Dijo la chica sonando un poco adolorida.

Lightning – Así soy yo – Dijo el orni tranquilamente a la vez que guardaba su arco y tomaba una de sus flechas en sus alas, para luego empezar a caminar lentamente hasta Eclipsa.

Eclipsa igualmente empezó a caminar lentamente hasta el orni, teniendo su sombrilla en su mano y apretándola fuertemente. Justo cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se lanzaron rápidamente hacia el otro. Eclipsa trato de clavarle al orni su sombrilla, mientras que Lightning trato de clavarle su flecha a la chica. Todo fue a cámara lenta y en menos de un instante, uno logro clavarle su arma al otro.

Ambos se mantuvieron quietos por un momento, ambos mirando sobre el hombro del otro. Entonces, una leve corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Lightning, a la vez que este clavaba con mayor fuerza su flecha en el vientre de la chica, logrando atravesarla de lado a lado. Eclipsa se tambaleo por un momento hacia atrás, para luego caer al suelo soltando su sombrilla.

Eclipsa – Fin del duelo. Admito mi derrota – Dijo la chica en el suelo a la vez que su cuerpo se convertía en pixeles.

Lightning – Fue en un buen duelo, espero que tengas ganas de otro cuando volvamos al Gran Nexo – Dijo el orni a la vez que miraba a la chica

Eclipsa – Te estaré esperando allá – Dijo la chica a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer – Y espero que no te importe que me lleve esto –

Luego de decir esto último, la chica convirtió su mano en una garrar de tinta y le extendió a gran velocidad hacia Lightning. Este se sorprendió un poco por esto, dando un salto hacia atrás por puro instinto. Antes de poder alejarse de la chica, esta consiguió alcanzarlo con su garra y le quito una de sus plumas, lo cual hizo que el ave antropomórfica abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

Eclipsa – Te la guardare para más tarde – Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, a la vez que su cuerpo se convertía completamente en pixeles.

 **Lightning Dash ha acabado con Eclipsa.**

El cuerpo de la chica no tardo en desaparecer por completo. Lightning guardo la flecha y miro el lugar donde estaba Eclipsa antes.

Lightning – Bueno, dos plumas perdidas, una más y me darán una paliza cuando vuelva – Dijo el orni a la vez que empezaba a retirarse de allí.

.

.

.

.

.

Holy Blade iba caminando por la Montaña Helada, estando aun en su forma kirin. El pony-dragón iba caminando tranquilamente, hasta que de la nada un cañonazo mágico fue hacia el a gran velocidad. Blade apenas consiguió esquivar este ataque con dificultad, pero justo después de esquivar este ataque, Seras apareció de repente y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho al pony-dragón, el cual lo hizo retroceder varios pasos.

Seras – Hola, vengo a acabar contigo – Dijo tranquilamente la changeling antropomórfica, a la vez que se ponía en posición de combate.

Holy Blade tardo unos segundos en recuperarse, para luego ponerse también en posición de combate.

Blade – Bueno, preciosa, si quieres luchar, podemos luchar – Dijo el kirin un poco adolorido por el golpe que le dio la chica, pero manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Seras sin decir absolutamente nada más, se lanzó rápidamente hacia el kirin, cubriendo sus puños con energía y empezando a lanzar puñetazos hacia este. Holy Blade tenía bastantes problemas para esquivar los ataques de la changeling, ya que estos eran bastante rápidos y no se detenían en ningún momento. Luego de unos cuantos ataques, el kirin cargo de energía su cuerno y disparo un potente pulso mágico hacia su contrincante, haciéndola retroceder unos pocos metros.

Seras no se detuvo allí, cargando con mayor energía sus manos y luego disparándole un potente láser a su contrincante. Holy Blade se defendió usando un escudo mágico bastante fuerte, el cual logro parar el ataque de la changeling sin problemas. Antes de que Holy Blade tuviera tiempo de contraatacar, tuvo que esquivar un potente tornado de fuego que venía en su dirección. Dicho tornado había sido creado por nada menos que Stellar Galaxy, la cual aterrizo a unos pocos metros de donde estaban los dos.

Los tres contrincantes se miraron de forma desafiante, a la vez que se lanzaban contra los otros y empezaban a luchar.

Holy Blade cargo de magia su cuerno y disparo un potente láser contra sus dos contrincantes, las cuales esquivaron dicho ataque extendiendo sus alas y elevándose un par de metros. Estando en el aire, Seras hizo que una de sus manos brillara con fuerza, para luego caer al suelo y golpear el suelo con su puño. Dicha acción provoco una poderosa onda expansiva que golpeo a Holy Blade, mandándolo al aire. Mientras esto ocurría, Stellar cubrió sus alas con fuego y lanzo una llamarada contra la espalda de la changeling antropomórfica, quemando un poco la espalda, las alas y el traje de la susodicha.

Seras no tardo en recuperarse y empezar a dispararle rayos de energía a la pegaso, mientras que la susodicha maniobraba en el aire para esquivar los ataques de su contrincante. Holy Blade aprovecho esto, para teletransportarse detrás de la changeling y darle una doble patada en su espalda con mucha fuerza. La chica logro resistir el golpe, y se giró rápidamente, dándole una patada al semental que le hizo mucho daño.

Mientras esto ocurría, Stellar cubrió todo su cuerpo de fuego y voló varios metros hacia arriba, para luego caer en picado hacia el suelo, chocando justo entre Holy Blade y Seras. Al chocar, el cuerpo de la pegaso expulso una gran cantidad de fuego hacia todos lados como una explosión, causándoles quemaduras a sus dos contrincantes.

Holy Blade fue el primero en recuperarse, ya que sus escamas lo protegían un poco del fuego. El kirin dio un rápido saltó hacia la yegua, empezando a atacarla con sus garras y haciéndole varios cortes en todo su cuerpo. Seras aprovecho que el kirin estaba distraído y creo una hoja de energía en su brazo, para luego lanzarse contra el susodicho y tratar de atravesarlo con su espada de energía. Holy Blade alcanzo a escuchar a la changeling y logro protegerse con un escudo mágico. Stellar no tuvo tanta suerte, y recibió un par de cortes de parte de la chica.

Luego de esto, Stellar almaceno una gran cantidad de fuego en su cuerpo y creo una potente explosión a su alrededor, causándoles un gran daño a sus dos contrincantes, ya que estos se encontraban solamente a un par de metros de ella. Seras empezó a quitarse las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo rápidamente, mientras que Holy Blade simplemente extendía sus alas y creaba una corriente de viento que apago el fuego en su cuerpo.

Rápidamente, Seras aprovecho que sus dos contrincantes estaban distraídos para cargar sus manos de magia y darles a ambos un par de fuertes puñetazos cargados de energía. Ambos ponys recibieron bastante daño por esto. Stellar fue la primera en levantarse, pero justo al ponerse en pie nuevamente, fue atravesada por la espalda por un gran mandoble. Holy Blade y Seras se sorprendieron mucho por esto, y más cuando el cuerpo de la pegaso empezó a convertirse en pixeles hasta que estos desaparecieron, dejando ver al portador de dicho mandoble.

 **Anum E' Ram ha acabado con Stellar Galaxy de un solo golpe.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Stellar Galaxy apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta fue atravesada por un mandoble, haciendo que dicha carta fuera destruida en pedazos.

Tanto Holy Blade como Seras se sorprendieron al ver al errante dimensional, ya que ninguno se había percatado de su presencia. Anum dio un par de pasos hacia delante y miro al kirin y a la changeling.

Anum – Espero que ustedes duren un poco más que esa pegaso – Dijo el errante seriamente a la vez que se ponía en posición de combate.

Acto seguido, Holy Blade y Seras se miraron por un momento, para luego mirar al errante y luego mirarse de nuevo.

Holy Blade y Seras – ¿Tregua? – Le preguntaron ambos competidores al otro al mismo tiempo, asintiendo con la cabeza después de esto y preparándose para luchar contra el errante.

.

.

.

.

.

Rebeca aun estando fusionada con su compañero Sherry, se encontraba caminando todavía por la Montaña Helada. La mujer sujetaba sus dos espadas, caminando con una mirada seria y buscando a algún otro competidor. Mientras caminaba, la mujer sintió peligro muy cerca de ella, por lo que dio un rápido salto hacia un lado, esquivando una esfera de energía de distintos elementos que exploto donde estaba antes.

Justo después de esto, apareció nada menos que Lec. El nephilim miro de forma desafiante a la mujer, a la vez que se ponía en posición de combate.

Lec – Me alegra encontrar a alguien que parece fuerte, así que espero que puedas darme una buena pelea – Dijo de forma desafiante el nephilim a la vez que hacia aparecer un par de esferas de energía elemental en sus manos.

Rebeca – Puede que quedes sorprendido entonces – Dijo la mujer con seriedad a la vez que preparaba sus dos espadas.

Antes de que el nephilim pudiera responder, Rebeca se lanzó hacia él a gran velocidad, empezando a lanzar incontables espadazos hacia el nephilim con mucha destreza y habilidad. Lec se sorprendió por esto, y empezó a esquivar los ataques de la mujer felina como podía. Justo cuando vio una abertura en la defensa de la susodicha, el nephilim aprovecho para cargar una esfera de energía ígnea en una de sus manos y la lanzó al pecho de la mujer, haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos metros.

Luego de esto, el nephilim hizo aparecer una guadaña hecha de fuego, con la cual empezó a atacar sin parar a la mujer felina. Esta bloqueaba los ataques de su contrincante, pero este era bastante rápido y era difícil bloquear sus ataques. Luego de un momento, Lec abrió un portal justo debajo de él y desapareció por completo del lugar. Rebeca se puso en completa alerta, mirando hacia todos lados y preparándose para cualquier posible ataque sorpresa.

Entonces, varios portales se abrieron alrededor de la mujer felina. Dichos portales no tenía ningún orden, estando todos en el aire o en el suelo mirando hacia casi cualquier dirección. Entonces, una guadaña hecha de electricidad salió de uno de los portales y fue directamente hacia Rebeca. Esta dio un rápido salto hacia un lado para esquivar este ataque. Otra guadaña hecha esta vez de viento, salió de otro portal el cual estaba mirando hacia arriba. Dicha guadaña se elevó varios metros y empezó a caer en dirección a la chica, está nuevamente dio un salto hacia otro lado para esquivar este ataque, consiguiéndolo por muy poco.

Muchas más guadañas de distintos elementos empezaron a salir de los portales y a ir en dirección a la chica humana. Esta intentaba esquivar todas estas guadañas como podía, pero estaba completamente rodeada de portales, y cada vez que intentaba atravesar uno de estos, dicho portal desaparecía y reaparecía en otro lado. Todo esto mientras seguía teniendo que esquivar muchas guadañas elementales sin parar.

Luego de un rato de esquivar, ya Rebeca se encontraba herida en varias partes de su cuerpo. La mujer felina, ya bastante cansada de recibir daño sin parar, uso sus poderes para crear una barrera de hielo puro a su alrededor, dicha barrera empezó a recibir los ataques que salían de los portales, empezando a romperse rápidamente. Aun así, Rebeca solo necesitaba que la barrera resistiera unos cuantos segundos, y cuando la barrera finalmente se rompió, la mujer felina creo una poderosa ventisca hacia todas direcciones. Dicha ventisca empezó a congelar todo lo que había a su paso, atravesó todos los portales rápidamente, dejándolos congelados y congelando todo lo que había al otro lado de ellos.

Luego de detener su habilidad, Rebeca empezó a respirar algo cansada. Ya que dicha habilidad consumió bastantes de sus energías. Luego de recuperarse un poco, la mujer empezó a mirar los portales a su alrededor, viendo que estos, al igual que el suelo a su alrededor, estaban completamente congelados, pero manteniéndose abiertos a pesar de todo. Rebeca empezó a caminar con lentitud hacia uno de estos portales, atravesándolo y llegando a otro lado de la montaña helada.

En dicho lugar estaba nada menos que Lec. El nephilim se encontraba ahora mismo completamente congelado y convertido en una estatua de hielo. Rebeca soltó una risa por esto, y levantando una de sus espadas, le dio un rápido y fuerte espadazo a su contrincante, haciendo que la estatua de este fuera destruida en pedazos.

 **Rebeca Rouser ha destruido a Doragon "Lec" Tenshi Akuma Lector.**

Una carta de cristal con la imagen de Lec apareció en medio de la pantalla. Dicha carta se congelo por completo en unos instantes, y acto seguido se rompió completamente en pedazos en un momento.

Luego de ver como los pedazos de la estatua del ex-participante caían al suelo, Rebeca vio como estos empezaron a convertirse en pixeles y desaparecieron en la distancia. Luego de esto, la competidora se dio cuenta de que estaba parada a pocos metros de la barrera de la tormenta, por lo que rápidamente se fue de allí para no quedar atrapada en la tormenta.

.

.

.

.

.

En el volcán Ardiente, se encontraba Danna volando por aquella zona. La fénix iba directamente hacia el volcán, volando entre la tormenta sin problema alguno y a una velocidad increíble. Luego de unos pocos segundos, la fénix recorrió varios kilómetros de la zona y llego al volcán. Al estar justo encima del volcán, la fénix se lanzó en picado hacia la lava, deteniéndose justo antes de tocar dicha lava. La fénix empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando la grieta que tendría que haber en el volcán, pero extrañamente no estaba en ningún lado.

Danna – Que raro, aquí no está la grieta. Entonces, ¿Dónde está? – Se preguntó a sí misma la fénix a la vez que volaba hasta una roca y se paraba sobre la misma.

El ave hizo aparecer una especie de radas y empezó a mirarlo. En el radar se veían la ubicación de las cuatro grietas, aunque tres de ellas tenían una burbuja a su alrededor, simbolizando que estaban selladas, pero la última estaba moviéndose, moviéndose a una velocidad anormalmente rápida.

Danna – Ok, eso es extraño, será mejor que vaya rápido a descubrir porque paso eso – Dijo la fénix desapareciendo el radas para luego extender sus alas y salir disparada a gran velocidad hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en la lejanía en apenas un par de segundos.

La fénix no tardo nada en llegar a donde el radar le indicaba que estaba la grieta, viendo que dicho radas le indicaba que la grieta de fuego estaba justo donde estaba la Maquina Gigante, la cual estaba entrando en la Ciudad Abandonada.

Danna – Perfecto, esa cosa tiene la grieta de fuego dentro de ella, esto hará más complicado contenerla – Dijo la fénix teletransportándose lejos de allí.

La fénix apareció en donde se encontraban Zephyr Exe, Zephyr V Exe, Azrael y Alma. Los cuatro se encontraban viendo lo que ocurría en la isla, hasta que fijaron su atención en la fénix blanca. La susodicha y el chico peliblanco se dieron una rápida mirada, a la vez que este último se levantaba.

Zephyr Exe – Ok, vamos a ver qué hacemos con esa máquina rara – Dijo el peliblanco a la vez que Danna se paraba en su hombro, desapareciendo los dos un instante después.

Zephyr Exe junto con Danna, aparecieron nuevamente en la isla, estando a varios metros encima de la Maquina Gigante. El chico peliblanco bajo rápidamente al suelo, a la vez que empezaba a cargar un poco de energía en sus manos. Justo cuando la maquina gigante se fijó en el susodicho, este le disparo un potente láser de gran magnitud que hizo retroceder a la colosal maquina muchos kilómetros, chocando con el volcán del que salió luego de varios segundos.

El chico peliblanco camino lentamente hasta donde estaba la máquina, manteniendo en todo momento su mano levantada y disparando aquel láser sin parar. La Máquina Gigante no recibía apenas daño por dicho láser, pero esto era normal, aquel láser no estaba hecho para hacer daño, sino que estaba hecho para empujar y eliminar la movilidad de lo que sea que tocara.

A pesar de ir a paso lento, el chico peliblanco llego en cuestión de segundos a donde estaba el volcán, estando solamente a unos 500 metros del mismo. Fue en ese momento cuando Zephyr Exe detuvo su láser y miro seriamente a la Maquina Gigante.

Zephyr Exe – Bien, me alegra de que hayas vuelto por las buenas a donde tendrías que estar, ahora más te vale quedarte quieta o el próximo láser te atravesara a ti y al volcán – Dijo el chico con un tono neutral y tranquilo, teniendo sus dos manos en sus espalda.

Danna rápidamente fue hacia la maquina gigante y entro dentro de la misma, a la vez que aparecía el aparato que les había dado a los comentaristas. La fénix fue hasta donde estaba la grieta del fuego, la cual se encontraba justo encima de la espalda de la Maquina Gigante. La fénix blanca puso su aparato debajo de la grieta y esta fue absorbida por el aparato, haciendo que ya todas las grietas estuvieran contenidas.

Luego de esto, Danna volvió a donde estaba Zephyr, dándole a este la grieta mientras que el chico peliblanco la guardo dentro de su gabardina.

Zephyr Exe – Bien, ahora tu utilidad es nula, así que has lo que te dé la gana – Le dijo el chico a la Maquina Gigante, a la vez que se teletransportaba lejos de allí junto con Danna.

La máquina gigante cayó duramente contra el suelo luego de esto. Dicha maquina empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia la Ciudad Abandonada, solo que a un ritmo mucho menor que el anterior, ya que había perdido su mayor fuente de energía, quedándole solamente la energía extra que le proporcionaba El Cubo.

 **Continuara….**

 **Bien, antes que nada, quiero disculparme bastante por la tardanza de este capítulo, y por la baja calidad del mismo. Terminar este capítulo fue más difícil que cualquier otro capítulo, ya que finalmente ocurrió lo que tarda o temprano iba a ocurrir, y es que ya me quede sin ideas para más combates.**

 **Así que luego de pensarlo mucho, decidí que necesito que necesito ideas de los lectores (Los pocos que quedan leyendo esto después de eliminar a tantos personajes), para así poder terminar con los últimos combates que quedan.**

 **Y bueno, me disculpo nuevamente por la baja calidad del capítulo y la tardanza del mismo, y sin nada más que decir.**

 **Adiós :)**


End file.
